Summer Fire
by SOA loving mom
Summary: New Drabble series for my favorite ship, CARYL. Follow Daryl and Carol as they take their journey to each other. Random, some chapters will connect, but others don't. Series of one-shoots. Requests will carry over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..New Beginnings

**I think I needed a fresh start….let's see if this helps. Let's see if this one will be as much as a success. Thank you to everyone for their love and support. I'm trying to make you proud. Requests will be carried over. Thank you guys.**

**-Summer Fire-**

He had all he could take today. One more freaking person came near him, he might use the bow, he had arrows just itching to be used. He had been on the run today to the Big Spot and they had lost one of the younger kids, Daniel was his name. He was sick as he moved through the masses of people; he needed ten seconds, just ten seconds alone.

He had been sharing a cell with Carol all winter and honestly she might be the only person in the whole damn place he wanted to even be around. They did everything together, they were best friends. Though Daryl wished he could control the fact that she was haunting all of us dreams just by being her. Her freaking laugh anymore made him hard as stone. He didn't know when that started, but he thought about her all the time when he wasn't with her. When he was on runs he worried if she was safe. If he was lying in the bunk above her, well that was when it was really hard.

He opened the blanket curtain that hung over their cell. It was dark, which was unusual because Carol always had the curtains drawn but it was close to sunset and the cell was dark. He walked in trying to be quiet if she was sleeping. As his eyes adjusted to the light in the cell, he couldn't believe what he saw. There on top of her blankets with her hand down her panties was Carol. HIS CAROL, his friend. She was breathing hard and the rate her hand was moving under the thin fabric of her panties, she was working herself up into quite a state.

Carol had been on edge for weeks. It really sucked having him so close and knowing that she couldn't have him. She just needed two minutes alone. So after her class today, she helped with dinner and slipped into her cell. They didn't think the run group would be back until morning so she figured she was safe. So she stripped down into her bra and panties. She took a deep breath and focused on the way his lips twitched up when he tried to stop himself from laughing. The way his arms bunched when he was at the fence killing walkers. The way his bare ass looked, when she peeked in the morning when he was changing his clothes and thought she was asleep.

Daryl Dixon was her fantasy, one that she would secretly take to the grave. Because in her head, he didn't reject her, he didn't push her away; he wanted her there in her dreams. She moaned as she increased her speed on her hand. She wanted him so badly. She knew she was just being a silly woman, he was her friend, but there alone in their cell, surrounded with his scent, it was different. He was hers. Only hers.

Daryl didn't know what to do. He should leave, he should run the fuck the other way, but his cock, AKA the traitor was stone hard watching her work herself up. He had fucked women before, he had been with women before, but this was different. This was Carol. He had never had a relationship with a woman that wasn't his mother in his whole forty four years. Now at the end of the world he had a chance with HER, but he had no idea how to do it.

Without thinking he tugged at his cock, it was straining against his pants and he wasn't sure what the fuck to do. Carol moaned her hips bucking off the bunk, Daryl had to get closer. When he set the crossbow down on his bunk, her eyes snapped opened, her hand flying from her panties.

She sat up not looking at him; he could smell her arousal he was so close to her. Carol cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't think….I was….Damn it…."

Daryl made her jump when his fingers reached out touching her cheek, "Lost Daniel today."

Carol gasped, "I'm so sorry…..is everyone else…."

Daryl pressed his finger against lips, "I had a shit day…..I don't want to talk no more."

Carol nodded, not sure what the hell was going through his mind. He dropped down on his knees in front of her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he buried his head into her lap. He took a deep breath of her, his head almost rooting around in her crotch. Carol gasped, her fingers going to his hair tugging gently. He eased her back onto the bunk. His eyes trying to memorize every inch of her. He had peaked at her before, fuck he had looked, but something had snapped in him. Seeing her like that, made him brave. Made him want her.

He hooked his fingers into her panties and began slowly dragging them down her legs. Her soft curls making him moan as he looked up at them. Once the panties were off he started kissing up from her ankles, each kiss burned on her skin, making her core come alive. She moaned, her hands going to her breasts as he stopped at her knee, kissing and biting at the sweet spot there. He sat back on his heels and pushed off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. Carol had seen his scars. She was the only person he trusted with that, he had seen hers too, she trusted him. He moved up her body, pulling back one of her bra cups he groaned at the sight of her hard pink nipple. His mouth had to taste it, had to feel it under his tongue.

When his hot mouth wrapped around the peak she thought she would cum, the flood of wetness in her core was like nothing she had ever felt with Ed, the only man she had to compare him too. He pulled at the bra getting pissed that he had no fucking clue how to get it off. He reached for his waist band and pulled his knife, when he cut the front and freed her breasts they both moaned.

Carol's mind couldn't form a thought, he was everywhere. His mouth hot on her body, tasting her biting her and her back arch off the bed as he trailed down her stomach. His tongue dipping into her bellybutton. When he put her legs over his shoulders, his strong shoulders, and buried his face into her core she had to bite down on her own hand to stop the scream.

Daryl couldn't believe the taste of her, it was like she was his own personal ambrosia. He lapped at her, pushing his tongue as far as he could into her. Tasting her deepest darkest places. His fingers explored, when she hissed he stilled his finger looking up at her. Her body was like a live wire and he wanted to trip it over the edge. He ran his finger across the small hard nub and she hissed again, making this low mewling noise in her throat that had him crazy. He growled as he buried his lips against it, sucking and sucking it. She moaned loudly coming off the bed, her legs wrapping around him pulling him closer, he didn't stop until she fell back on the bed panting her body twitching around his fingers that were inside her.

He moved fast flipping her over so she was on all fours, her knees on the edge of the bunk. He stood up his member free from his pants in one quick motion. He ran his hands up her bare ass, cupping the soft flesh and she moaned again. God if he loved her laugh, he fucking worshiped that moan. He pushed into her slowly, letting her adjust to him.

He could feel her stretching and forming around him. She was like no woman he had ever been with. He leaned over her as he started to move inside her, his teeth biting into her neck hard. He couldn't help it, he wanted to mark his mate, make her his. This was animal need now as he started moving faster and faster inside her.

Carol gripped the blankets in her fists, she had never felt like this, so full so needed. When he bit into her skin, it was the most intoxicating thing that ever happened to her. She wanted more of him; she knew she was close again. So she snaked her hand down her own body until she found where they were joined. She cupped his balls, making him growl in her ear, "Squeeze them, fuckin' squeeze them."

Carol did. She felt them tighten under her fingers; his hand went to her clit sending her over the edge with him. They both roared out into the dark of their cell. Daryl bit down on her neck again.

They were both floating down to Earth, neither one giving a shit who had heard them for the minute. Just the fact that they were as close as two people could be for the moment. Daryl lazily traced his tongue along the bite mark on her neck, his brand on her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought them down to the bunk. They lay next to each other. Carol facing the wall, with Daryl behind her. He gently traced his fingers up and down her back. He broke the silence, "Don't except me to treat ya like Glenn does Maggie. Ain't gonna kiss ya and shit in front of them. Ain't nobodies business what the fuck we are."

Carol chuckled, "Don't except me to wait on you hand and foot."

Daryl chuckled, pulling her back to him, his shyness coming back. "Yeah didn't even kiss me."

Carol turned around, the smile so wide on her face that she couldn't hide it, "Sorry you kind of distracted me."

She leaned in slowly brushing her lips to his, his arm tightened around her waist pulling her into him more. His tongue flicked out to trace her bottom lip and she opened her mouth letting him in. Their first kiss came after the first time they made love. But with everything about Carol and Daryl, they were fine with that. After all they weren't like anyone else, they were just them and after that night, they were together.

**Ok, there you go….**


	2. Have you Ever?

Chapter 2….Have You Ever?

**This was a request from SamiWammy who wanted to see what would happen if the prison group played 'have you ever'. I never heard of this game until I read my dear friend hopelesslydevoted2SUV's "Game Night". So here is my take on the game. **

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. He and Carol had kept their relationship on the down low. He didn't think anyone knew about them yet and honestly he was just fine with that. But he hated that they were wasting a night with the group down in the library. Hershel had suggested that once a week they all get together and play some games or do something as a family. The funny thing was that once Hershel took off with the kids and Beth, Glenn and Rick always pulled out a few bottles of liquor that they had hidden just for them.

Tonight when Glenn pulled them out Rick smirked, "How about we have a little fun tonight? It's been a rough week with the walkers getting worse and all the shit going on. Let's play a drinking game tonight."

Maggie clapped her hands, "Let's play 'have you ever'!"

Carol looked at her, "What is that?"

Maggie chuckled, loving her older friend's naïve ways, "Everyone gets a shot, one person asks a question if you have done that thing they ask then you take a shot! The one who is drunk first loses and the one that is sober at the end wins."

Daryl huffed, "Sounds like we can all do that without askin' questions."

Maggie stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't be a party pooper Dixon, or are you afraid?"

Daryl glared at her, "Just pour the god damn shots!"

Maggie set them up and made sure everyone had one. Rick smirked, "I'll go first, have you ever been arrested?"

Rick, Daryl, Carol, Tyreese, and Sasha all took shots. Maggie laughed looking at Rick, "You were a cop!"

Rick smirked, "Yes, but I was arrested at sixteen for toilet papering my high school principals house. Don't look at me Carol and Sasha both drank too!"

Sasha smiled, "Showed my boobs to a cop one night when I was out with friends after a drinking game like this."

Tyreese groaned, "Well I hope you don't lose then." The whole group laughed, then all eyes went to Carol.

Tyreese took pity on her, "I got caught sneaking into my girlfriend's window when I was seventeen. Her neighbors called the cops."

Daryl chuckled, "Fightin'."

Carol blushed, "I hotwired a car."

The whole table froze their mouths open. Daryl smirked at her, "Well I like this game, whose turn."

Rick pointed to Maggie, who smiled looking at Glenn, "Have you ever done it in the guard tower?"

Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Tyreese, Rick, Daryl, and Carol all took a shot. Daryl could feel their eyes on them, Carol didn't even look up. Maggie cleared her throat knowing they were all going to learn a lot more about each other tonight.

Glenn was loving this, Daryl looked miserable. He loved Daryl but damn the man loved to tease him, so he couldn't help himself, "Have you ever seen Carol naked?"

Carol looked at him, "GLENN!"

Rick chuckled, taking his shot, everyone looked at him, "WHAT? We lived together almost in each other's pocket. I was guarding her and Lori one day down by a stream while they were bathing. A herd came along and turned and saw her."

Carol took a shot, "Well it's my body I've seen it."

Daryl stared down at his glass, wanting to kill Glenn, did he take the shot or did he move along. Michonne was eyeing him and felt bad for him and Carol. This was supposed to be fun, not rip on Carol and Daryl night.

Michonne cleared her throat, "Have you ever stolen something?" Just as she asked her question Daryl took his shot.

Glenn pointed to him, "YOU'VE SEEN CAROL NAKED?"

Michonne groaned, "Pay attention, have you ever stolen something?"

Michonne, Rick, Tyreese, Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie took a shot.

Next it was Daryl's turn; he eyed Glenn, the younger man nervous under his gaze, "Have ya ever woken up drunk?"

Glenn groaned knowing that Daryl was picking on him from the CDC thing, he took his shot. Daryl smirked knowing the younger man would be the only one to take the shot.

Carol took a deep breath, "Have you ever been so high your eyes were almost swollen shut?"

Daryl, Carol, Michonne, and Rick took shots. Daryl looked at Carol and smirked, he would have to ask her ass about that later. That was something new.

Tyreese smirked, "Have you ever fooled around with someone in this room?"

Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie took their shots; Carol took hers fast avoiding looking at anyone. Daryl stared right at Glenn and took it, daring the man to say anything. But it was Tyreese who spoke up, "Damn it Dixon, I asked you to keep our love secret!"

Everyone laughed while Daryl reached out and slapped him on the back of the head. Rick smiled, glad to have everyone together and laughing even when the stress was killing them all. Rick smirked, "Have you ever, ran from the cops?"

Glenn and Tyreese were the only two that time; making Maggie hit her man in the stomach. Maggie smirked, "Have you ever had sex in the back of a pickup truck?"

Maggie, Rick, Tyreese, Carol, and Daryl all drank. Glenn pointed at Daryl, "With who?"

Daryl was ready to throw the shot glass at his damn head, "Won't you like to know!"

Glenn stared at the blush on Carol's cheeks, he knew what he was going to do would probably get him shut down in Maggie fun town for weeks, but he had to know. He loved Carol and Daryl and he wanted them together, "Have you ever had sex with Carol?"

Carol stared at him, "What is your hang up on me?"

Maggie slapped at his stomach twice, "KNOCK IT OFF! You're upsetting her!"

Glenn was getting ready to tell Carol he was sorry when Daryl picked up his shot glass and stared right into the man's eyes as he downed it. Then he pointed across the table at Glenn, "If ya don't stop askin' about my woman's sex life I'm gonna beat your ass blue."

The whole room was silent, in shock at the shy hunter's confession. Carol didn't know what to say, she slipped her hand on his knee to calm him down. She knew that Glenn was drinking and sometimes he pushed too hard.

Michonne ignored the tension, "Have you ever had sex at a funeral?"

Michonne, Rick, Tyreese, and Daryl slammed down their drinks. Daryl turned looking at Carol, "Drink up woman, last week when we moved those bodies counts."

Rick spit his drink across the table, Maggie patting him on the back. Glenn was stunned stupid as he stared at the man.

Daryl looked around the table, the liquor loosening his lips, "Have ya ever done a body shot?"

Michonne, Rick, Tyreese, Sasha, Daryl, and Carol all took a drink. Sasha smirked, "I got one! Have you ever walked through the cellblock naked?"

Sasha, Tyreese, Rick, and Michonne drank. Daryl snickered, "You are some sick fucks remind me to never fuckin' leave the cell at night again."

Carol smirked, "Have you ever had a sex dream about someone in this room?"

All of them drank, smirking at each other. Tyreese smiled at his sister, "Have you ever been so drunk you don't remember where you live?"

Sasha rolled her eyes taking her shot, "One damn time and I'll never live it down."

Tyreese smirked taking his, "Damn straight." Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and Rick all took shots too.

Maggie smiled at Glenn, "Have you ever gone on a run just to get condoms?"

Rick, Glenn, and Daryl all three took a shot. Carol was almost dying laughing; Daryl had his hand so far up her thigh she knew if Tyreese looked he'd get an eyeful.

Glenn looked around the room, "Have you ever done IT on a run, with walkers trying to get at you?"

All of them took a shot and laughed their asses off at each other. Michonne smiled, "Have you ever done it on this table?"

Daryl and Carol both took a shot. Glenn stared at them, "Really? That's so gross! Did you clean it off?"

Daryl stood up smelling the wood of the table, "What don't smell bad. But if you find Carol's panties let me know, we lost them when we heard ya all coming."

Carol hid her head in his shoulder, "Come on big guy, I think you've had enough!"

Daryl smirked, flipping off Glenn, "I'm going to bed Glenn with my woman!"

Carol was groaning now, "Come on lover boy, it's time for bed."

Maggie called after them, "Carol do you need help?"

Carol squeaked as Daryl ran his hand up her shirt as she tried to get him out of the door and on the way to their cellblock, "NO, I'm fine. Daryl Dixon, stop that."

After they were gone, everyone sat there staring at the table, that Daryl had just admitting to have soiled before they got there. Michonne started laughing first, "Well at least they're happy."

Maggie nodded, "Maybe we shouldn't tease him about this. I don't think he'll remember it."

Rick nodded, "I agree, at least I know why it's so noisy on our side of the cellblock I was going to yell at you two."

Before Glenn could say anything Maggie rolled her eyes, "Yeah that train leaves the station as soon as you get a ring on your finger if you know what I mean!"

The whole group laughed, while Glenn sat there glaring at them.

Yes, family time was important to the small group that started the prison, you learned so much about each other.


	3. Your Arms

Chapter 3….Your Arms Hold Me

**This request is a combined one from Riannon Muir and , I mixed them together and changed it just a little bit, but I hope they like it.**

**-Summer Fire-**

The morning after the drinking game that would go down in history, the argument to end all arguments happened in cellblock C between the prison's newest couple. It would be a day that ended with Daryl Dixon eating crow.

Daryl woke up to the worst hangover he had ever had. He pulled himself from Carol, she whimpered and rolled back over, he could tell she herself had a hangover as she snuggled down into the pillow harder. Daryl wanted to chuckle but he knew his head wouldn't allow that. He got up and dressed, knowing he needed to get out and hunt before the rest of the cellblock came to life.

He made it to the common room in search of aspirins when he noticed Maggie trying to get Glenn to drink some coffee. He snickered to himself; the boy could NOT hold his liquor. Glenn looked up at him and glared, "Don't start Dixons or I'll repeat what you said last night."

Daryl felt fear grip him, he didn't remember a damn thing from the night before, "I don't know what the hell your talkin'about short round."

Glenn huffed, "Let's put it this way I will never sit at that table again and not see you and Carol going at it."

Daryl turned red, he had told them? He couldn't remember, he remembered getting drunk, but he couldn't remember the end of that fucking drinking game. Maggie slapped Glenn on the back of the head, she saw the look in the hunter's eyes and she knew this was not going to end well.

Daryl stormed back to their cell; he walked over and kicked the bed. Carol groaned, "What?"

Daryl was fuming, "What the fuck happened last night?"

Carol sat up on the edge of the bunk rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Well if I have to tell you what happened then it must not have been very good."

Daryl groaned, "Stop bein' a smart ass woman, I'm sure we fucked. I mean when I was drinkin', what the fuck did I say?"

Carol knew last night was a bad idea, "Daryl it's fine, no one is going to say anything."

Daryl felt sick, "So they all KNOW about us?"

Carol went to get up and he backed away from her, almost pushing her away from him. She felt tears well up in her eyes, "Don't do this Daryl, please."

Daryl almost ran from the cell, images from the night before playing in his head. He had told them they had sex on that fucking table, he had told them almost everything. What was he fucking thinking? He and Carol had no idea what the fuck they were doing and here he was running his damn mouth. He went into the woods where he found his peace where things made sense.

He had been out half a day, the sun was directly above him, but he hadn't caught a thing. He was too god damn distracted by HER. See that's where all this love bullshit got you. It made you weak, less of a person, more a slave to the needs and wants. He was so busy fuming that he didn't see the small hole in front of him. When he fell into it, his last thought was of HER and her blue eyes and soul shattering smile.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl woke up and groaned, looking around he saw he was in a small underground cavern. The blood was rushing in his ears; the walls were so close together that his back was wedged up against one side and his legs were awkwardly tucked underneath him. He stood up trying to breath, small areas like this always freaked him out, it reminded him of the times his momma would lock him in the closet or hide him in the crawl space under the house to try and protect him from his father's wrath. Now he was stick. He took several deep breaths and got himself into a standing position. As soon as he put weight on his ankle it exploded in pain, great now he had a fucking busted up ankle. God Damn it, this was all too familiar. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart, but this was too much. He knew he was panicking; he needed to get the fuck out of here and back to her. Once the sun went down and it got dark he was fucked and he knew it. He would end up putting an arrow in his own damn head. The only thing that would make this worse was if Carol was there dead next to him. Then it would be all his worst nightmares come true.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol scanned the fences, this was completely wrong. Something was off, he was always back by now. She made her way to the pig pens where Rick was feeding them, "Rick I want to go look for him."

Rick smirked looking up at her, "You want to go look for HIM? Well I guess that's a new one. I know he's usually back by now, but I'm sure he's fine Carol."

Carol shook her head, "I think something is wrong. Please, I need to go look for him."

Rick sighed, "Alright, I get Michonne and the three of us will go looking for him. But he's going to be super pissed that I let you but we'll go looking for him. Go get your stuff."

Twenty minutes and a dozen walkers later they were making their way through the woods. Carol had been working with Daryl enough she picked up his trail pretty easy. Rick cocked an eyebrow at her, "You sure this is him? We've had a lot of walkers later."

Carol nodded, "It's him, I can tell by the way his boot is and the gait of his walk."

Rick smiled, "You've learned a lot."

Carol beamed up at him, "I had a good teacher."

Almost an hour later, they could hear grunts and what sounded like half sobs coming from in front of them. Carol got to the hole first looking down, "Daryl?"

Daryl looked up and wanted to openly cry like a pussy, "CAROL! Get me the fuck out of here!"

Rick, Michonne, and Carol used a rope that Rick always carried with him to pull him up. As soon as he hit the ground, Carol was on him checking him over for injuries. Daryl half pushed her away, "I'm fine, just my ankle. Give me a minute Jesus."

Carol looked at him, "Daryl I need to check….."

Daryl growled, his heart still racing from being down that fucking hole, "Ya don't got to shit for me alright! I don't need shit from ya. So back the fuck off!"

Carol stood up and moved away from him, her feelings hanging on by a thread at this point. She would NOT cry here in front of him, she would NOT! Rick helped Daryl back to the prison. When they got there, he got Hershel and he checked out the ankle, letting Daryl know that it was a bad sprain. Daryl scanned the room and was disappointed to see that Carol wasn't there. Maggie sighed, knowing what the hunter was looking for, "She was upset. Said she would take watch."

Daryl sighed, "Alright." He knew there was nothing he could do until she came inside, so Rick and Tyreese helped him to his cell, where he played the waiting game.

**-Summer Fire-**

Beth brought him dinner and he was starting to get worried. Carol hadn't been back yet and her guard shift should've been over. He pushed off the bunk sitting up to eat down the lukewarm stew. By the time that the cellblock got quiet and Hershel came to check on his ankle, she still wasn't back, "Have ya seen Carol?"

Hershel sighed, "I think she needs a little time son. She was scared today; afraid she had lost you and then from what Rick says you all but pushed her away. A woman like Carol isn't going to wait around forever Daryl. She should be happy too. If I see her I'll let her know that you are asking for her."

Daryl nodded, watching the kind doctor retreat out of the cell. He had really fucked up and now he knew it.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol snuggled down into the couch in the library. She couldn't go back to him tonight; she didn't want to see him, not right now. It made her cry harder to be this room, a room where they the night before had made love in. She wasn't a fool, but she thought it was more than just sex for him, she thought they meant something to each other. They had been doing this dance for almost three years. When he came to her that night in their cell, they hadn't really said what they were, just what they weren't. So know she figured she was getting a fuller picture of just what they were, nothing. She cried so hard, she thought she might never get rid of the headache. She finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl lay awake staring at the top bunk. It was well past midnight and he was freaking the fuck out! He pulled himself from the bunk and hobbled over three cells to Rick and Michonne's little love nest. He whispered through the blanket, "Rick….Rick….Rick!"

Rick groaned from inside the cell, a few minutes later his friend appeared with only his pants on and half out of it, "What's wrong?"

Daryl blushed hard, "Carol ain't back and I'm not movin' so fast. Can ya help me?"

Rick sighed looking at him, Daryl could see how disappointed in him, he was. "Yeah let me grab a shirt and some shoes, but damn it Daryl, she didn't make you say that shit last night. She was real upset when we got back. Went straight to the guard tower. Tyreese had to kick her out of there and I have no idea where she would go."

Daryl sighed, he had been an ass and honestly that was what he was good at. He told her when they started this, whatever it was that he wasn't Glenn. He wasn't good at all these feelings and shit. "I know where she is, if ya will help me get there."

Thirty long cuss filled minutes later Rick helped him into the library. Daryl was pouring sweat from using the ankle and Rick wasn't in the mood for anymore. Daryl had a blanket tucked under his arm and he didn't even know what the hell he would say to her when he got there, but he wasn't sleeping unless she was near him. Rick left him at the door, not saying a word; just pointing at Carol's sleeping form on the couch almost like a silent command to fix this shit.

Daryl made the last few painful steps to her, his crossbow feeling extra heavy on his back. He made it to the couch and set the crossbow down. He covered up his woman, because honestly on the trip down he had decided that was what she really was, HIS WOMAN. He kissed her cheek and she stirred a little but didn't wake. He settled himself down on the floor, propping his ankle up on the corner of the couch he finally drifted off to sleep listening to her breathing next to him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol woke up and stretched, she felt warmer than she had when she fell asleep. She felt the blanket and in her sleep fuzzy mind she couldn't remember where she had found it. She rolled over and looked down seeing him there. She sighed, a small smile on her face, he had come to find her. She figured the blanket must have come from him. She reached down running her hand across his face and his eyes snapped open. Daryl grabbed her hand, "What time is it?"

Carol looked out the windows of the library, "Must be just after dawn."

Daryl nodded, sitting up, his back screaming at him from lying on the floor all night. When he moved he forgot about his ankle and it hit the ground hard making him wince grabbing it, "FUCK!"

Carol jumped up, "Let me look at it."

He watched her as she undid the wrap that Hershel had done. The ankle was an angry black bruise this morning, "We need to get it in some cool water. It will help with the swelling. Let me go find some."

She made to get up and he pulled her down into his lap, his arms snaking around her middle hard, "Where ya goin'?"

Carol stared at him, "I'm going to get some water for your ankle."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, you're gonna stay here with me a minute and let me tell ya what an ass I was yesterday."

Carol didn't say anything she just set her lips in a thin line. Daryl sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I don't know why the hell ya put up with me. I don't know why I'm like I am. I know I shouldn't give a shit who knows about us. I'm just an ass. But when ya didn't come back to the cell last night, I figured out I couldn't sleep without ya there. Just bein' around ya makes me better, calmer." He tightened his arms around her, pulling her more flush with him, his words a whisper, "Don't leave me."

Carol wrapped her arms around him, finally hugging him back, "You know Dixon you're a real ass sometimes."

Daryl chuckled, "Lucky for me I got a woman who forgives me."

Carol grinned, "Oh but I will torture you, make sure you make it up to me."

Daryl smiled, his lips an inch from hers, "Torture away, I ain't scared."

The following weeks, the members of the prison group saw Daryl settle into a new role. He had been a lot of things to a lot of them leader, protector, provider, but now he was Carol's someone and most of them thought that looked real good on him.

**I know, no smut….but it wasn't needed this time. Hugs, Kaye**


	4. Panty Thief

Chapter 4….Panty Thief

**This one comes from sarafina2012…it's a FAN WARING.**

**-Summer Fire-**

There was nothing Carol hated more than laundry duty. When it was just their group it wasn't so bad. But now with all the Woodbury folks, it was almost unbearable. She groaned pulling out a pair of Daryl's dirty pants from the dirty clothes pile, she started going through the pockets when she found something that would change her life forever. There in the back pocket was a pair of her red lace panties. She stared at them for a minute wondering how the hell did he get these. She thought maybe it happened when she did laundry last time. But as she looked at the panties she realized they weren't clean. She felt her cheeks burn and her heart skipped a beat, Daryl Dixon had stolen her panties.

She thought about that all day. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him with her panties. What if after all this time, he wanted her too? She had to figure out some way to find out. She knew he wouldn't be back till late, so maybe if she came up with a plan. She could find out if he thought about her like that.

So that night when he got back from his run, she made sure she had all the laundry put away as he showered. She got them both dinner. This was the new thing, neither of them were that comfortable with all the folks from Woodbury so they had taken to eating in their cell on nights that Carol didn't cook or have clean up duty. Before he came back, she pulled off her pants and shimmed out of the panties. She had slipped the red panties on earlier in the day and now she tucked them under his pillow to see if he found them. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, this was nuts and if it blew up in her face, well she was screwed.

Daryl came in from his shower and they ate in what he thought was their usual comfortable silence. But Carol was going nuts, trying to keep her nerves in check. Carol stood after dinner and made it seem like she was heading to the guard tower for watch, but she had traded with Sasha earlier so that she could sneak away to the shower. She had hidden her night clothes and shower stuff there earlier.

Now she was standing outside their cell, her heart about ready to give out and her nerves getting the better of her. She took a deep breath and stepped through the blanket. There on his top bunk was Daryl, his pants down around his delicious hips her red panties were wrapped around his cock and he was stroking the hell out of his hard soldier. Yeah things just got real complicated.

**-Summer Fire-**

When Daryl climbed into his bunk he sighed, the thin mattress felt good on his body tonight. He was exhausted and he didn't know how much so until his head hit the pillow. He put his hands under the pillow to adjust it and he came out with Carol's red panties. SHIT! He felt panic, she found them! He had lifted them weeks ago in a moment of weakness. Carol had came in from night watch and then had to go right down to the common room to start breakfast. She thought he was asleep as she changed, but he wasn't. He had watched her change through silted eyes, he had never seen her fully undressed and to say the least his morning wood went to raging hard on in seconds. So when she left he had jumped off the bunk, grabbed her lavender lotion and he had sniffed the fuck out of those panties as he rubbed on out. He had kept the panties and done it a few more times since then. Usually when she looked too fucking cute during the day. He hated himself, she was his cellmate, his friend, but damn it he knew he felt more for her, he just didn't know how to tell her. He was a Dixon, the only kind of relationships they had were ten minutes of grunting in a dirty bar bathroom.

He looked at the panties and felt the crotch they were wet, he moaned, she fucking knew. Why did the thought of her knowing make him hard as hell. He knew she would gone and leaving him the panties was like an open invitation too, so he pushed his pants down low on his hips and let his cock free. He moaned as he licked the crotch of the panties, FUCK IT she tasted good. Shit, he wondered what the real thing tasted like; he wrapped the panties around his cock as he worked at his member. Closing his eyes he thought about her looking at him with those cute ass freckles and that twinkle in her eye. Yeah he was gone, real fucking gone. That was when he felt something touch his lips.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stood just inside their cell, watching him as he grunted softly, his hand moving up and down on his shaft. She felt her own core stir for the first time in forever she felt brave, she was brave every day, but where it concerned Daryl she wasn't. But she was brave. She ran her hand down the front of her sleep pants and dipped her finger into her core, moving up to rub light circles on her already throbbing nub. She didn't know where the idea came from or what made her do it, but she walked toward him her chest heaving. She pulled her hand out of her pants and traced his lips. She was almost in a trance as she did it.

Daryl's felt her fingers and then the scent of her arousal hit his nose. He dropped his cock, grabbing her wrist; he opened his mouth and sucked on her fingers. Opening his eyes he stared at her with such an intensity Carol thought she had finally died and gone to heaven. Then he pulled her to him kissing her hard, his tongue pushing it's way into her mouth, tasting even the deepest part of her. It was too much and not enough for both of them.

He didn't speak as he broke the kiss hopped off the top bunk he pushed her hard into the wall, there was an undercurrent of gentleness but honestly this was animal need that had built up over three years. She could feel his hands pulling at her clothes, taste him in her mouth, she could feel his cock hard and proud against her stomach. Before she knew it her shirt was off and he was attacking her breasts, muttering against her skin, "Fucking so sweet, taste just like honey, fuck Carol."

She was panting her hands twisting in his hair as he started pushing her pants off. When they hit the floor she stepped out of them, her hand snaking between them to his little soldier, the hot silk in her hands was heaven. She wanted to taste him, know what he tasted like, but before she could, he picked her up and threw her down on the bunk.

He kicked off his pants and tore off his wife beater; he didn't want anything between them as he did this. Moving up her body, he kissed and nip at her, stopping to bit a little hard but not hard at both her nipples. His mouth found her neck and he growled as he bit down on the soft skin, his tongue coming out to lap at the tender skin. She bucked up into him as he pinned her hands to the bunk, his knees kicking hers apart so he could settle between her legs. He stared down at her, his cobalt blue eyes burning into her soul, "Look at me." He growled at her, making her insides warmer than they were.

She nodded but then gasped as he thrust into her, filling her, stretching her in one push. She closed her eyes and grunted, with a thrust, "LOOK AT ME!"

Her eyes came open again and she held his gaze as he bucked into her, moving like wind across water. He made love to her, claiming her body, but in true Dixon style. He wouldn't be a gentle lover, he would take what he wanted, making her body reach peaks she never thought it could.

He was getting close and if the twitching of her cavern walls meant anything so was she. She was panting and mewling under him and he was grunting and sweating above her, he wanted this so fucking bad for so long and now they were here. They were as close as they could ever get. He growled when she clamped down around him, the muscles milking him and his balls tightened sending him over the edge. He roared, biting down on her neck again in the same spot as his hot seed filled her.

He panted as they both started coming down, their bodies sweaty, their hearts racing, but soft smile were on both their faces. He kissed her neck, knowing what an ass he was for biting her so hard, but still loving the fact that he marked her in some way.

He pulled out of her, falling onto the bunk next to her, pulling her onto his chest. He didn't say anything so neither did she, she just laid there, thankful for this one night. Thankful for being with him, she loved him, she knew that. She would lay her life down for him; protect him with everything she had. That was how she fell asleep, wrapped in those strong protective arms, a scent filling her that was all man and all him. She let her lover hold her, not sure what tomorrow would bring.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol woke up late which she hated and she headed down to the common room to help with breakfast. As soon as she got there she got to work on dishes. She was working away when she noticed that Karen, Beth, and one of the other ladies were staring at her. Karen moved forward, "Carol honey, did you get bit?"

Carol looked at her, "What?"

Beth nodded, "It looks bad Carol, did you get bit?"

She put her hand to her neck and felt the scab, shit he bit through the skin, she didn't even notice. The three women all stared at her, Carol let out a nervous laugh, "I didn't get bit, well….I didn't, I'm fine."

Rick walked in, "What's going on?"

Karen pointed to Carol, Beth started crying, "Carol got bit."

Rick's face fell as he took in the bite mark on her neck, "Ok, let's calm down. Carol let's go to the library, Beth get your daddy and NO ONE talks to anyone about this."

Carol didn't say a word, she just fell into step with Rick, she had no idea what to say. She was afraid to tell them, they would lock her up for a few days and once they saw she had no fever, they would let her out. She didn't want to embarrass Daryl. She couldn't.

**-Summer Fire-**

Beth paced outside waiting for Daryl; she knew he had to know about Carol. As one of the original group she knew how close they were and that they both loved each other, even if they couldn't see it.

Daryl came in with a string of squirrel on his back; he had almost a spring in his step as he made his way toward the prison. Last night had been fucking fantastic; he couldn't wait to see her today. He chuckled to himself wondering how she explained the bite mark. His MARK on HIS WOMAN. He liked the sound of that.

As he made the yard, Beth came running up to him, "Daryl, it's Carol, she's been bit."

Daryl felt sick, he had only been gone for a few hours, had walkers gotten inside? Had she gone outside the fence? He dropped the squirrels, "Where is she?"

Beth had tears streaming down her face, "In the library, Daddy and Rick are with her."

Daryl ran like the devil himself was chasing him. This couldn't be happening, they had just finally gotten over the hump, no, this was NOT FUCKING HAPPENING. When he busted into the library, Carol was sitting there in a chair, Hershel was next to her, Rick was sitting on the table, "What the fuck happened? Did anyone else get hurt?"

Rick shook his head, "No, Carol says she doesn't remember getting bit. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

Daryl walked over and looked at her, the only mark he could see was the big ass bite he put on her, "Where are ya bit woman?"

Hershel pointed to her neck, "There, can't you see that?"

Carol stared at him, silently telling him she wasn't going to tell. Daryl smirked, "That's what all the fuss is about, well shit, I thought ya got bit. Sorry we got a little rough last night."

Rick and Hershel both gaped at them; Rick's face would forever be etched into Daryl's mind. Rick couldn't hold back the smirk, "So you two…well are together…?"

Daryl nodded, "When the fuck have we not? Just cuz we don't go flashin' our shit around to everybody don't mean we ain't together. Now we done here?"

Hershel chuckled, "Why didn't you say anything Carol Ann?"

Carol shrugged, looking up at Daryl, "We're private like Daryl said, I didn't want to betray his trust, so I figured I'd wait it out until you let me go or he got back."

Rick nodded, the smile so wide now it hurt Daryl to even look at it, "Well alright then. Ya know we have to tell folks, so they know this was a playful thing and not a walker bite."

Daryl took Carol's hand pulling her up from the chair, "So, who gives a shit. They have a problem with the way I marked my woman, they can fuckin' see me. Come on woman."

As they walked down the hall, Daryl threw his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him, "Next time just fucking tell them."

Carol laughed, "I was trying to be the girl that didn't kiss and tell."

Daryl smirked, "I don't give a shit, now come on we have time before lunch, might give ya a matchin' one on your ass."

Carol giggled as he rushed her toward their cell; the others standing to stare at them as Daryl pretty much chased her through the cellblock. Yeah Daryl and Carol shocked the living shit out of them all that day, and maybe they shocked themselves a little. Love is a good thing, even in the hardest of times.

**Hope you liked!**


	5. Angel is My Centerfold

Chapter 5….Angel is the Covergirl

**This one comes from spygrrl99….enjoy.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl stepped into the motor pool of the prison and he heard Glenn whistle, "Damn, look at the size of those."

Rick chuckled, "Oh come on Glenn you've seen them before."

Glenn laughed, "Not that big."

Daryl came around the corner, "What the fuck are ya doin'?"

Rick chuckled, "One of the moms found a penthouse stash. Seems Daniel one of the teenage boys has been stocking up on skin mags when we take him on runs. He's got a pretty damn nice collection. I told his mom I'd get rid of them, but Glenn and I are having a hard time doing it."

Daryl picked up one of the mags and stared at the woman on the cover, shit if it didn't kind of remind him of Carol with dark hair, "Y'all should burn them. Don't want the women to catch ya; your women are mean as hell."

Glenn chuckled, "You don't think Carol would get upset?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, my woman don't run me. I can do what I want, she ain't got a say in how I spend my time."

Rick shook his head, "Oh keep telling yourself that Daryl. Carol might look all sweet and gentle, but I bet if she found a stack of these under your bunk she'd make you suffer and not in the good fun way either."

Daryl picked up one of the magazines and flipped it open, scanning the pictures, he smirked to himself, "My woman wouldn't give a shit, besides she knows I ain't fuckin' anyone but her so why would she care who I think about when I do it to her."

Rick and Glenn had gone still as a church, standing there behind Daryl was Carol. Her head cocked to one side as she glared at the back of his head, when she spoke Daryl jumped a mile in the air, "Lunch is ready if you can drag yourselves away from the important work at hand."

Daryl glared at Rick and Glenn who were both trying to hold in the laughter, he turned around and she was gone. For once in Daryl Dixon's life, he was scared, really fucking scared and it was a little tiny woman that had him on edge.

**-Summer Fire-**

The whole damn day she had avoided him so he knew he was in for hell when he got to their cell that night. When he got off watch he went into the cell and she wasn't there, he thought this could work out for him. He could be asleep when she got there and act like everything was fine come the morning. Maybe she'd even reward him in the morning with a little loving. He wanted to smack himself in the damn head for saying that shit, he was just trying to act tough in front of Rick and Glenn and now he knew deep down he was in hot water.

When he woke the next morning he started to panic her side of the bunk was cold and he had a very funny feeling that she hadn't even come to bed. He got dressed and found her in the common room, laughing and joking with some of the young men from Woodbury. She gave them their breakfast as he sat down and he glared at the boys, that's what they were all of them maybe Beth's age, as the young men stared at his woman's ass as she walked away from them.

When she brought over his breakfast, she didn't even look at him; she honestly half threw the bowl of oatmeal toward him and walked away. Daryl sighed; eating the oatmeal like a pouting toddler, he fucking hated it when she was mad at him.

That afternoon, he stayed close to the prison, turning down a run and an offer to go hunting with Michonne and Rick. He had to make things right with his woman first, so he went in search of her, but he didn't find her, he found the group of kids from that morning standing around shooting the shit.

Daniel, Noah, and Joshua had just finished cleaning out the old basket ball court for everyone to use. They were drinking water and screwing around. Daniel looked at them, "Is it wrong that I think Carol is a fucking MLF?"

Daryl froze, what the fuck was a MLF? He stayed hidden around the corner listening to the kids talk.

Joshua laughed, "Oh fuck yeah, a mom I'd like to fuck, hell have you seen her ass? I mean I know she's almost as old as my mom, but she's fucking hot as hell."

Noah nodded, "I'd love for her to breast feed me, shit!"

Daniel laughed, "She just needs someone to pay attention to her, do you see the way Daryl treats her? Man I bet that guy doesn't even get her off when they fuck."

Joshua moaned, "Fuck I'd spend a whole damn day buried between those long creamy legs."

Noah sighed, "Fuck we best get back to work, we keep talking about her and I might have to go rub one out. Come on."

Daryl was pissed, what the fuck? They were checking out HIS CAROL, HIS WOMAN? These little pups needed taught a lesson in keeping their eyes off another man's property! He stalked into the prison and headed to the library, first things first he needed to find his girl and makes things right. He hated her not talking to him.

**-Summer Fire-**

He got pulled in a million different directions, at one point he was ready to kill Rick and Tyreese for putting him on different shit all day. It was like he was being kept away from her and he hated it. By the time dinner came around he was in the foulest mood he'd been in for awhile. He was stalking into the kitchen when he heard Joshua talking to Carol, "I would love to help Carol, is there anything else I can do to help with dinner?"

Carol laughed, "No thank you sweetie we got it tonight."

Daryl walked into the common room just in time to see Joshua leer at her ass as she bent over to pick something up. He had enough he snapped, he grabbed the boy by the neck and drag him into the hallway putting him against the wall. Joshua's eyes were wide with fear, "What the fuck man?"

Daryl snarled at him, "What the fuck man? What the fuck is wrong with you? For fuck sakes that's my damn woman you're eyeballing BOY!"

Joshua swallowed hard, "Oh man, I'm sorry…she's hot…you know…I mean you do know you're with her."

Daryl got right in his face, "Ya like your eyes boy?"

Joshua nodded, Daryl huffed, "Then ya best keep them off HER, tell your little friends too!"

Daryl released him and Joshua scrambled away from him back into the common room. As he sat down at their normal table, he saw Noah go over and brush against Carol on purpose, Daryl growled. Maggie looked up and smirked, "She's a MLF, you're lucky you got her when you did. Shame she's so pissed at you right now."

Daryl glared at the woman, did everybody have to know everyone else's shit in this place. He groaned, getting up he stalked toward his woman, this shit was going to end right the fuck now. He spun Carol around taking the bowls from her hands and putting them down, he scooped her up throwing her over his shoulder, spinning around he looked at Beth, "She's off duty."

He walked toward the motor pool with her like that. Carol sighed, "Daryl put me down."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, ain't puttin' ya down, you'll disappear like ya been doin' for two damn days. Now we're gonna have this out once and for all."

He didn't put her down until he sat her on the workbench in the garage. He slammed his hands down on either side of her legs, "Spill it woman, I know you're pissed. Now let's have it."

Carol crossed her arms, "What do you want to talk about? I thought I would be fine with you fucking me and thinking about someone else. Maybe that's what I'll do from now on I mean I have my own fan club now too."

Daryl growled, "No ya don't, not if I kill those little fuckers! You're really pissing me off woman!"

Carol leaned into his face, "Oh I'm sorry, WHAT A PITY!"

Daryl pushed away from her, pissed as hell, the thought of her fucking him and thinking of those boys was enough to make him want to kill something. He stalked over to a set of shelves and ripped them down from the wall, tools and blots going everywhere.

Carol crossed her arms and huffed, "That's it break shit! That's going to fucking help!"

Daryl stalked toward her his finger in her face, "Woman one more word! I swear to fucking GOD!"

Carol hopped down off the bench, cupping him through his pants, at first the pressure was too tight and Daryl was afraid she might pull his junk off. But then she lessened her grip and her thumb starting making these wonderful circles on the fabric that sent chill bumps up his damn back. She leaned into him, staring into his eyes, "I give you a lot of leeway Daryl, I give you a big curve. I know we both have our own issues that we bring to the table, but god damn it we don't fuck. Even if you're taking me up against a tree with my hands tied to the branch above me, it's not fucking. WE MAKE LOVE, sometimes it's rough sometimes it's sweet, but we make love. The thought of you having to think of another woman while we do that makes me sick. I asked those boys to help me with you and in return they got their magazines back. Now you better figure out what this is. I know you will NEVER say the words Daryl, but I love you and it's not fair if all this is, is fucking to you. Because it's more than that to me."

She released him and went to step around him, when he pinned her with his hips back into the work bench, his eyes staring into hers, his hand ghosting down her cheek, "Ya think I don't want ya. Fuck woman I don't have a single thought in the damn day that ain't about ya. I'm sorry I hurt ya and acted like an ass. But in fairness ya knew that about me a long time ago and still ya say ya love me. I ain't never gonna be the man that talks sweet and makes public declarations of love ya know that. But it ain't fuckin' for me either…I guess…well …..Fuck I love ya alright….there ya heard me say…."

Carol smirked, "That's all you had to say. Now I need to help with the rest of dinner and you have a mess to clean up here."

Daryl smirked, his hands going to her ass, grinding her into his erection, "Why don't ya stay and help me?"

Carol chuckled, squeezing his face in her hands, "Oh sweetie, you're not all the way off the hook. Clean up that mess and maybe, just maybe if you make me cum real hard before bed, I'll make love to you. But you won't learn anything if I give in so easy. Now go on, clean that up."

Daryl watched as she walked out of the motor pool. One thing was for sure; his woman might just be the scariest of all of them. Sure Maggie was tough and blunt. Michonne had her damn sword and she was scary quiet. But Carol she was like a criminal master mind, with her plotting and shit, mixed with a mom who got off on punishment. Daryl smirked, she did get off on punishment, maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He bent down picking up the tools on the floor, he wanted to get back to their cell before she did, he had a lot of good ways she could punish him tonight, oh yes he did.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed**


	6. Snow

Chapter 6….Snow

**This request comes from the sweet BekahLeigh. Hope you enjoy.**

**-Summer Fire-**

It never snowed, not really in Georgia. Sure it got so damn cold you thought your nipples would bust right through your shirt. The wind would whip up and the ice storms made everything, even the walkers slower, but other than that, snow just didn't happen a lot. So when Daryl was standing watch that night and the snow started to fall he knew he had to wake her up. He darted into the prison and ran up into their cell as quiet as he could. He went over and nudged her with his boot while he grabbed her coat from the hook on the wall, "Carol, come on."

Carol looked up at him rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Daryl smirked, "Come on woman I got a surprise for ya. Come on!"

Carol grinned following him out into the yard; she spun around looking at the snow, "OH MY GOD! It's like being in a giant snow globe! I love it! Thank you for waking me up." She leaned over kissing his cheek lightly.

Daryl blushed, they might be sleeping together and doing all kinds of naughty things in private, but a simple kiss on the cheek when he knew Tyreese was in the other tower and could see them, made him blush, "Come on woman ya can walk the fences with me, better get your fill of snow, probably be gone in the morning."

They walked the fence in silence, when they passed the tower that Tyreese was in he came out, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Carol nodded, "Yes it is, I love it! Daryl woke me up so I could see it!"

Daryl blushed again, "Come on, fences to walk woman."

As they made their rounds, the snow started to stick to the ground, Carol watched as Daryl walked ahead of her a little, stabbing geeks as they went. She grabbed up some snow in her hands, she grinned as she made the little snowball in her hand and laughed when he jumped as the snowball hit him square in the back.

He turned slowly a grin on his face, "Did ya just hit me with a snowball? Cuz if ya did that might be grounds for me beatin' your ass."

Carol giggled heading out into the yard toward the pig pen as quick as she could. She knew he would kick her ass and she was looking forward to it. Daryl caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her onto the ground. She laughed, "NO! Don't…I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He laughed as he took a handful of snow and shoved it down her shirt. Her eyes going wide, "You little asshole!"

Daryl laughed, "Oh now I'm an asshole! That's rich, NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

Daryl straddled her, getting as much snow as he could he shoved it down the waistband of her pants; Carol giggled and fought underneath him the whole time. He looked down at her, the snow falling softly on her face, the way her cheeks were red with the winter air, her eyes twinkling up at him. He leaned down kissing her sweetly, his tongue diving into her mouth as he felt her hand snaked down the front of his pants.

He shuddered, her hand was cold, but his cock was hard and ready. Carol whispered to him, "Is this alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Here?" His voice coming out in little huffs, the sensation of her on his cock was killing him. She just smiled up at him, using her other hand to unzip his pants.

Carol bit her lip, "Just a little hand job. If you don't move, Tyreese won't even know we were screwing around."

Daryl groaned, as his cock hit the cold air, but the friction she was using as her hand moved up and down his shaft was intoxicating and he grunted bucking his hips a little into her hands. Carol leaned up kissing his neck, whispering, "That's it baby, just give in to it. Let me make you feel good. Just let go."

Daryl nodded, closing his eyes, focusing on her hand and her lips on his skin. He grunted, knowing he was getting close as she continued to work him. When she cupped his balls, he felt them tighten and knew it was coming, she used her other hand to catch him in as he came into her hand. He growled looking down at her smiling smugly at him. She wiped her hand in the snow and kissed the tip of his nose. Then she made sure she put him back into his pants.

When he felt like he could stand he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, kissing her hard, "GUARD TOWER NOW!" He all but growled at her, she laughed as he drug her behind him.

Once inside the guard tower he pushed a chair up under the lock, when he turned around Carol giggled, "Daryl, this wasn't what I had in mind…."

He was on her before she could speak, his lips kissing and biting hers his hands pulling at her coat, he looked into her eyes, "Boots and jeans lose them!"

Carol nodded, swallowing hard; she loved it when he got like this. Once her boots and jeans were off, he held sat her in a chair, getting down on his knees in front of her; he put her legs over his shoulders and stood up her sex right in his face. Carol squealed as he backed them into the wall, his arm muscles wrapped around her legs bunching and straining. He looked up at her, "Brace your hands on the ceiling."

Carol did as he said, when her palms hit the ceiling his mouth was on her, sucking and nipping at her clit, she moaned out. Daryl smirked looking up at her, "I wanna hear ya, nobody's gonna hear ya here. I'm gonna make ya scream."

Carol leaned her head back against the wall, her moans getting louder as he lapped at her, tasting the deepest parts of her. His arms squeezing as he increased his speed, when he bit down on her clit, she screamed her whole body jerking and tensing as she rode to her peak. Daryl kept at her until she was slumping forward. He gently eased her down, pinning her to the wall as he kissed down her neck, muttering to her, "That's my woman, good girl, screamin' for me. I'm gonna make ya scream some more."

A knock at the door had Daryl snap his head up, he looked at her and smirked, cupping her ass hard, he growled at her, "Get that fuckin' shirt off and I'll get rid of them."

Carol's chest was heaving as she watched him walk to the door, whatever got into him, she was not complaining. She loved him like this, she took her shirt off and her bra, standing where he had left her, she knew when to listen to him, he would reward her.

Daryl opened the door; Glenn was standing there, "WHAT?"

Glenn jumped, "Maggie and me figured we'd take watch a little early."

Daryl nodded, "Walk the perimeter one last time and then come on up."

Glenn nodded, wondering why Daryl was out of breath and did he smell a faint scent of sex in the air? "Ok, will do. Be right back."

Daryl chuckled, closing the door and shoving the chair under door knob, he turned looking at his woman. She was a fucking vision there all sweaty, her bare flesh red from the work out he had already given her. He pulled his vest off and shirt stalking over to her, pulling her flush against him, "Ain't got a lot of time, so ya best scream quick."

Carol kissed him, her hands working on his belt and zipper, once he was freed from his pants he backed her over to a small table they had in the tower and bent her over it, his hands running up and down her delicate back, he thrust into her, grunting, "Let me hear ya!" His fingers reaching around and rolling her hard nipples.

Carol moaned, he was driving her nuts tonight with all of this, she moved with him, "YES…PLEASE DARYL….PLEASE…."

Daryl groaned, "What woman, what do you want?"

Carol panted, "Harder, deeper, please…..GOD!"

Daryl slammed into her, his body on overdrive as he felt her cum around him squeezing him as hard as her muscles could. They both screamed out into the early morning air, he came right after her. He leaned on her catching his breath, chuckling; "Now I know why Rick ain't puttin' us on watch together. Ain't gettin' shit done this way."

Carol laughed as he helped her up, she turned around kissing him softly, nestling into his chest, "Nope, but it's fun to be this way. Now we need to get you back to the cell so you can sleep a bit."

Daryl chuckled, cupping her ass in his hands, "Need ya next to me till I fall asleep."

Carol smiled, "We can do that."

They dressed fast, making sure they were dressed when Maggie and Glenn came back in. Daryl had the door open and was scanning the horizon. Glenn raised an eyebrow at Carol, "I didn't know you had watch."

Carol blushed, "I was just keeping Daryl company."

Maggie smirked setting her and Glenn's breakfast on the small table. Carol nodded to them and headed out the door, Daryl stopped and looked at Glenn an evil smile on his face, "I wouldn't eat on that, ain't had time to clean it off if ya get my meaning."

Maggie laughed, while Glenn looked sick, he ran to the door yelling after Daryl and Carol, "YOU TWO ARE SOME SICK FUCKS!"

Daryl didn't even turn around he just flicked him off as he pulled Carol into his side. Yeah Daryl Dixon was now a fan of the snow, especially when he had his own personal snow angel.

**There you go! It's vacation week, so probably just one day this week. Hugs, Kaye**


	7. Night Terrors

Chapter 7…..Night Terrors

**This one is for the uber sweet FinnetheHuman1697.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol woke up with a start when she heard him grunt next to her. She had gotten use to his nightmare, or terrors. He always started off with a soft whimpering that chilled her to the bone. Then he would thrash around, if she couldn't get him calm sometimes he would end up grabbing her or hitting her in his sleep.

She could tell by the way he was drawing up his legs that this was going to be a really bad one. He was pouring sweat and his eyes were slammed shut. He whimpered and she felt sick, leaning over him, gently cupping his face, "Daryl….It's me…"

She was cut off when he sat up straight in bed, his hand wrapping around her neck. She pulled at his hands, "Daryl…." She gasped out, his hand starting to cut off her blood flow.

Thank God for Rick, he had been going by and heard the noise, he knew about Daryl's nightmares. It was usually him or Carol that talked him down and got him back in bed. A few times he had slept walked with them. No one ever told him, just because they knew it would crush the hard man that Daryl tried to be on the outside.

Rick saw Daryl sitting up, his eyes open but he knew he wasn't awake, "JESUS, DARYL LET HER GO! IT'S CAROL!"

Daryl mumbled, "Carol?"

Rick nodded, pulling at his hand, "Yes, it's Carol. Let her go."

Daryl's hand fell slack; Carol sat at the end of the bunk, gasping for breath as Rick pushed Daryl back down onto the bunk. Daryl was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Rick helped Carol up, ushering her from the cell, Carol sobbed into Rick's chest, "He doesn't mean it, he didn't know."

Rick nodded; he had been on the receiving end of some of Daryl's night terror fits. He took her into the common room and looked at her neck, the bruises were already coming up on her delicate skin, "Shit Carol, you're going to have to tell him. These are bad."

Carol groaned, "I'll try to hide them, he's going to hate himself."

Rick sighed, "I know, but he needs to know. Maybe Hershel can give him something to take to make him sleep all night."

Carol shook her head, "He won't, it's because of Merle's drug use, he's afraid to take anything other than an aspirin. I'll deal with him, I better get back. Thank you." She stood hugging the man that had become so much like a brother over the last three years.

Rick watched her as she headed back to her and Daryl's cell, he admired Carol, not a lot of people could handle a sleeping and awake Daryl Dixon. But if anyone could it would be here.

**-Summer Fire-**

She had done a good job that day of staying away from him; she had on a scarf that Maggie had picked up for her on a run, wrapped around her neck to hide the bruises. She knew he had watch that night so she was safe to sleep without him seeing anything and if she had a minute she was planning on going into the clothing closet and finding a few turtlenecks. She knew if he knew he was hurting her at night he would stop sleeping with her, maybe even the same cell.

She had made it to the library and had just finished up weapons classes. She was putting away the knives when a strong arm wrapped around her, pulling her back against a solid wall of muscles, his lips brushed down her neck, pushing away the scarf, "Teacher have a minute for her man."

Carol froze when she heard his breath catch, he spun her around, his eyes were ablaze, "Who did this?"

Carol cupped his face with her hands, "Daryl, I'm fine."

Daryl growled, "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT? I'LL FUCKIN' KILL THEM!"

Carol sighed, "You have to promise me that you will listen to me and relax. I'm fine, Rick was there and we got you back to sleep."

Daryl's eyes went wide in shock and fear, "Jesus…..I did that?"

He almost collapsed; Carol guided him into a chair, sitting on his lap to hold him in place. Daryl wouldn't even look at her, he kept turning his head avoiding her eyes, but she held his face firm, "Daryl! Stop! I'm fine. Baby you have night terrors, it happens, I'm fine. I have nightmares and you wake me up. It's from our past baby; some ghosts only come out when we're asleep."

Daryl stared at her, his hand ghosting over the bruises, "I've done this before?"

Carol sighed, leaning her forehead to his, "I love you Daryl, please don't do this. Please don't take off on me; I'm willing to make this work. I'm willing to help you, it's not me you're hurting. You're scared, trying to protect yourself."

Daryl shook his head, "I'm just as fucking bad as Ed."

Carol gasped, sitting up straight, "DON'T. DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Tears were now streaming down her face, "You don't know what Ed was like just like I don't know what your daddy was like. I know when you wake me up from those nightmares and hold me you save me every time. I wake you up and you never remember and then you sleep sound afterward. I CAN and WILL do that for you. Because I love you! It will get better! Please, stop this!"

Daryl shook his head, "Carol, I can't be hurtin' ya. I won't. I'd never…..shit….Why didn't ya say somethin' the first time?"

Carol sighed, wrapping her arms around him, "It's gotten better since we started sleeping together. ONLY Rick and I know, we use to take turns watching over you for the night. One of us would take Judith and the other you, just so you didn't hurt yourself. It's much better. Right after Merle….it was really bad."

Daryl buried his head into her shoulder, "Fuck, I'm so god damn sorry woman."

Carol stroked his hair, just holding him as he trembled in her arms, "It's fine, baby, we'll get through this together, please stop this now. I'm not going anywhere."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl waited outside Hershel's cell as he finished cleaning up a skinned knee on one of the little ones. The little boy jumped down and smiled at Daryl as he run down the cellblock, Hershel yelling after him, "Remember to walk!" Hershel laughed and looked at Daryl, "Well Daryl, what can I do for you?"

Daryl shifted nervously stepping into the cell, "I….well….Ya see I'm….havin' these nightmares….sometimes I get…."

Hershel eyed him, "Sometimes you get violent?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, last night I damn near choked Carol. I can't be doin' that….shit ….ya know how I feel about her."

Hershel nodded, "Went through the same thing with Maggie's momma. I told you once we had similar past, my daddy was a mean drunk and he use to beat me something awful. I put myself through college and kept in touch with my momma, but I never saw that man until he was dead in a coffin. I use to wake up swinging, one night I broke Missy's nose. The next day I tried to move out, but that woman won't hear of it."

Daryl sighed, "What'd ya do?"

Hershel smiled, "Well son, Carol's a good woman, like my Missy and my Jo, the only thing to do is for them to stay calm. Tell her to get out of the bed as far from you as she can and then tap your shoulder, talking calm to you. Once she knows your breathing has settled, have her talk ya down. Whisper to you all the things that are good about you. I'm not saying that it will work each time, but if anyone can reach you, Carol can. If it doesn't work we can see about drugging you for bed, but with the world we live in, I'd rather not. I'll talk to Carol if you like. Just don't pull away from her, son, she loves you and she understands."

Daryl nodded, "Thank ya; I'll have her stop by."

Hershel smiled at him, "If it helps, they get better. But Beth still has to wake me up some nights. Some scars are deep inside us. Just let Carol help you with this, she loves you, she wants too."

Daryl sighed leaving the cell; he wished this was one thing that a magic pill would fix. The thought of hurting Carol made him sick inside. He didn't know what he would do if he saw bruises on her again that he had inflicted.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stopped by and listened to everything that Hershel said, she knew it was going to be hard to help Daryl through this, but she had to try. Hershel had made him blush something awful when he told her that if he was really exhausted before bed he might sleep through the night. The more that Carol thought about it, he was right. The nights that they made love before bed he did sleep sound. So over the next two weeks she made it her goal to make sure he was really exhausted before bed.

But now the problem came, she was cramping and felt like shit, her periods had been getting more and more intense. Hershel had told her that it was probably from the way they lived and had even given her some pain pills to help take the edge off.

When Daryl said he was going to take night watch for Glenn because Maggie was sick, she almost jumped for joy. So she went to their cell, got changed for bed and took her pain pill. She was just laying down for bed, when Daryl came in a big smirk on his face, Carol stared at him, "I thought you had watch?"

Daryl chuckled, "Rick and Michonne wanted it, think they're plannin' on spendin' some alone time up there." He sat down on the bunk taking off his boots and then stood taking the rest of his clothes off, crawling over her smirking. Carol knew this was going to end badly, she was already so tired from the pain pill, but she needed to make sure he slept all night. The last thing that Carol remembered was crawling on top of him and kissing him.

Daryl stared up at her, she fell asleep? What the fuck? Lucky for him, he had just finished when he looked down at her and saw she was sleeping. He pulled out of her and wondered what the hell had just happened. They had been going at it like rabbits for two weeks and now she was falling asleep during sex. Was she bored with it? He groaned, slipping his arm around her waist, he would be having a little talk with her in the morning. Shit, he hated talking!

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stretched when she woke, up surprised to feel Daryl's body still pressed up against her. She turned over and saw the scowl on his face, "Ya fell asleep."

Carol grinned, placing a soft kiss on his scruff, "That's what a bed's for?"

Daryl huffed, "Ya fell asleep durin'."

Carol's eyes went wide, "Oh God, oh Baby, I'm so sorry. I was so tired and I took a pain pill for my cramps and I thought you would be in the tower….forgive me?"

Daryl sighed, "Why didn't ya just say ya didn't want too?"

Carol sighed hiding her head in his chest, "Hershel said if I made sure you were tired you would sleep better. It's what worked with him and his wife."

Daryl turned bright red, Hershel and her had been talking about their sex life? Now he really wanted to kill himself. He sighed, "Alright well we need to set up some ground rules here. Ya get too tired, then ya better fuckin' say somethin', I was thinkin' ya didn't want me."

Carol groaned, "I'm sorry. I promise, I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

Daryl smirked, grinding against her, "I know how ya can make it up to me."

The night terrors got better, because Carol made damn sure her man went to bed every night exhausted. Daryl wasn't complaining because honestly, he had the woman he loved in his arms and she was all he needed to keep the ghosts at bay.

**Hope you liked! Kaye**


	8. Inspriation

Chapter 8….Inspiration

**This one is a song request from Demoninmyview, using the song, "I Get Off" by Halestorm. I think someone else asked for this one too, so forgive me I can't find my sticky note! **

**FAN WARNING**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol knew for the last few weeks what he was doing. They still acted like nothing had changed between them during the day. But for the last two weeks, Daryl had been hiding in one of the shower stalls and watching her as she showered, well that wasn't all she did. She always made sure it was late when she took her shower. It was hard to let the others see her naked. She had scars, not as deep as Daryl's, she had seen his on accident a few times and she knew the pain of having someone you love hurt you like that.

So when she finally realized what he was doing, watching her while she showered, she felt nervous and shy at first, but then she started getting braver. Soaping her breasts a little longer one night. The next night she touched her core, making sure she was facing the stall she knew he was in. The first night she made herself cum, she heard him grunting right along with her and it made her feel powerful. Even if he didn't want her like that, it was exciting to have a man look at her body. So they continued this little dance, both of them going through the day like everything was the same but inside they knew things would never be the same.

_You don't know that I know,_

_You watch me every night, And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light,_

_Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone,_

_I could close the curtain but this is too much fun,_

It was by pure accident the first time he saw her in the shower. He had been out with Rick killing walkers along the fence late one night and he was covered in more walker muck then he wanted to admit. So he grabbed his stuff from his cell and headed to the shower. He made quick work of it, glad the others were all tucked into their cells for the night, he didn't need those nosy bastards checking out his scars while he took his shower. He had just turned off the water when he heard her come in. He froze, his clothes were out there and he had no idea how the hell to get out of the shower without her seeing him. So he stayed there. His heart beating like crazy and his palms getting sweaty.

He wasn't going to peek, really he told himself he peeked to see if it was safe for him to dash over and get his shit. But then he saw her. He had seen Carol everyday for three years but seeing her naked, FUCK. She was beautiful. He saw the light scars that marked her back and stomach and it made him sick to think she had dealt with that, but somehow those little marks made her more perfect.

He felt his member twitch as she stepped under the spray. He moved closer to his own curtain so he could wash her as the water beaded off her breasts and down her taunt stomach. For a woman her age, the hard work they put in everyday had been fucking wonderful for her. He tugged at his member, holding in the groan as he watched her soap herself. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself from watching. He cared about her, but had no idea how to have a relationship with a woman, so this was as close as he was able to get.

That night when she was gone from the shower, he jacked off, cumming like a geyser. Her name falling from his lips as he leaned against the shower stall wall. He would be showing up for another shower the next night.

_There's so much left unspoken, between the two of us,_

_It's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch,_

_You can say I'm different and maybe I'm a freak,_

_But I know how to twist ya to bring ya to your knees,_

Carol made sure she shimmed out of her pants slowly, she knew it was so wrong knowing he was there and doing this, but it felt so right. Dirty, but right. She loved him, had for a really long time. She wanted to have him touch her like that, but she had just gotten him use to the idea of a light touch on the arm or a quick hug without flinching. So the idea of him touching her and letting her touch him was probably a pipe dream.

So she shimmed, making sure to bend over as she lowered her panties. She turned on the water and stood under the spray, soaping up her hands she ran them over her breasts, rolling her nipples in-between her fingers. She let a little moan escape her lips, whispering his name. She heard something fall in his shower and she had to turn to hide the smile on her face.

She ran her hands down her ass, making sure to squeeze her cheeks a little. Turning around she leaned against the stall wall, her fingers finding her core, she rocked her hips as she worked herself up. Her other hand pinching her nipple. She wanted him, she wanted him to do this to her, she moaned, "More Daryl."

Daryl was almost gone when she moaned his name, but with her hand buried in her pretty little pussy and then she moaned out 'more Daryl'. That was it, he couldn't stop himself. He always waited till she left, but tonight he wanted her. He started stroking himself slowly up and down, his eyes never leaving her. He tightened his hand, his other hand gently tugging at his balls, FUCK this was hot.

_I get off on you, Getting off on me,_

_I'd give you want you want, but nothing is for free,_

_It's all give and take,_

_Kind of love we make, when the line is crossed, _

_I get off, I get off_

Carol could hear him now, he was grunting to beat the band. She felt her stomach flood with heat, she knew she was close and listening to him made it even better. She was almost whimpering as her pussy clenched down around her own hand. She screamed out, hearing him do the same. She panted, leaning her head on the cool shower tile. She looked up staring at the shower stall she knew he was in. She took her fingers that had just been inside her and popped them into her mouth, sucking them slowly. She heard Daryl moan, "Fuckin' hell." She smirked to herself as she turned around and finished her shower, happy with the events for the evening.

Daryl was so fucking close; this had to be the fucking hottest thing he'd ever seen. When she screamed his name, his cock twitched and his balls tightened his seed spilling out onto the floor. He doubled over grunting with pleasure. He looked up just in time to see her put her fingers into her mouth and sucking on them, "Fuckin' hell!" His cock was already hard again; fuck he had gone years without needing this and now one little tiny woman had him reduced to nothing more than a fucking pervert creeper.

_What you don't know,_

_What you can't see,_

_What I do for you, you do for me_

Carol dressed slowly, taking her time to spray her body spray. She gathered up her stuff and walked over to the shower stall that she knew he was in. She cleared her throat, "That was nice Daryl, thank you. If you ever want to shower together let me know." She walked away fast, trying to not run. Her courage was spent and her face was bright red. She let him know that if he wanted to, she was more than happy to be there for him.

Daryl stepped out of the shower stall, his face red, "Fucking hell!" He looked down at his cock and groaned, he wasn't leaving yet. Damn woman.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next day had been a blur; they had a herd working on the south fence. It took all of them to take them down. He kept her in his sights the whole time, not willing to lose her now that he had found her, really found her. By the time the walkers were down Rick looked around at them. Everyone was exhausted and covered in muck, "I think we need to wait to clear the bodies till tomorrow. Everyone just make sure you get some rest."

They all started their walk back toward the prison. Carol walked in the middle of the pack, Beth chatting her up about what they should do for a quick dinner that night. Daryl brushed past her, cheeks burning red, "I think I need a shower." He winked at her and took off toward the prison.

Carol stood there for a minute in shock. Then a smile started to spread across her face, she figured she needed a shower too. Oh yes, she was feeling especially dirty tonight.

**Hope you liked! Kaye**


	9. Horse

Chapter 9…..Horse

**I know I know I have requests to do, but this one came to me…..hope you enjoy! **

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol thought she was going insane the first day she saw the chestnut colored Quarter Horse standing at the edge of the tree line. She didn't say anything to anyone, Jesus the last thing she needed was for one of them to think she was completely out of her mind. But by the third day as she watched it try to keep out of the line of sight of the herd of walkers, she knew she had to do something.

Her and Carl were walking the fences, taking down walkers as they walked. When they got to the south fence she froze, the horse was looking right at her. She hadn't ridden in years, but she knew that Maggie and Beth both loved to ride and honestly a horse would be a great addition to their growing little farm yard of animals.

Carl gasped, "Carol do you see that?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, I need your help with something."

Carl knew that look; he fell in behind Carol as she made her way to the gate, "Carol! Let me get dad and Daryl, we can let them get it, come on!"

Carol shook her head, "By the time they get here, it will be too late. He's been coming back for three days, I need to try."

Carl groaned, "If this goes bad I'm not taking an arrow to my ass from Daryl."

Carol smirked, "You worry too much. I'm fast, just be ready with the gate."

Carl nodded, "You got your knife?"

Carol patted her hip where one of Daryl's bowie knifes was fastened to her belt. Carl opened the gate and Carol ran, dodging walkers she made her way toward the horse. Carl had his eyes peeled on her, when he heard a baritone scream from the East guard tower, "GOD DAMN IT!" Carl cringed, he knew that Daryl was going to kick his ass and more so Carol's for this little stunt.

Daryl had been in the guard tower with Rick when they noticed Carl and Carol headed toward the gate. Daryl always seemed to keep an extra close eye on her no matter where the two of them were. The others all smirked watching him do it, but no one said anything. Rick didn't even pay any attention till he heard Daryl mutter under his breath, "Ya best not even think about it woman."

Daryl watched her as she moved to the gate; he slapped Rick, "She's up to somethin'."

Rick frowned, "No, she wouldn't…..Carl won't…SHIT!"

Daryl screamed as she darted out into walkers, "GOD DAMN IT!" He ran down the stairs of the guard tower, running the yard. His heart beating heavy in his chest he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was darting in and out of walkers. What the fuck could see be going after? Why was she out there? He had to get to her, he HAD too!

Carol made it to the horse, throwing herself up over the side and climbing on she had to kick a walker that grabbed her leg, but as soon as she was on the horse, she kicked it. Holding onto the mane he ran them in and out of walkers, around the prison away from the gate. Carol held on spurring him on, she knew they could double back once the walkers were cleared out.

By the time they got to the gate, she was smiling until she saw Rick and Daryl were there both madder than two wet cats. They opened the gate and she rode the horse inside the safe fences of the prison. Hugging the horse, whispering to him what a good boy he was.

Daryl was beyond pissed, Rick followed behind him trying to talk reason into him, "Daryl, she had to have a good reason…."

Daryl shook his head, "Ain't no reason for what she did! I'm gonna bust her ass!"

When they reached Carol a small group of kids had formed all petting the horse who was eating up the attention. Daryl put his hand on Carol's arm and that's when it happened, the horse brought his head up sending Daryl onto his ass, then stepped in front of Carol as if protecting her. Daryl lay in the dirt glaring up at Carol and the horse, he pulled himself up, "That's fine, ya got a new protector now, WILL LET HIM SAVE YOUR ASS NEXT TIME!"

Carol sighed as Daryl stormed away; it was going to be a very long night in their cell. She stood there petting the horse, praying that by the time she saw him he might be a little less pissed off.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl marched straight to the cell he had been sharing with her and packed up all his stuff. If she didn't give a shit about herself then he wasn't anymore either. Who cared about their little late night shower thing, who cared that they were on the way to something she screwed all up the minute she stepped her ass outside those gates today. He turned around to see Rick standing there, "You don't want to do this. I know you're pissed but you don't want to do this!"

Daryl huffed, "I was a fool to pretend this would ever fuckin' work." As he stomped out of the cell, there stood Carol, her face set hard, his heart stopped for a minute, but he was a Dixon and he had his pride to think about. He shoved her out of the way a little bit and hurried out of the cellblock.

Rick sighed, "Carol, he's just….."

Carol held up her hand and shook her head retreating to her cell; she closed the blanket over the cell and sat on her bunk, crying silent tears. It was better to know now before they moved onto the next level.

**-Summer Fire-**

It was weeks and everyone stayed out of Daryl's way. He was sleeping up in the East guard tower and hardly saying to words to anyone. Even the little ones that he use to talk to were giving him a wide berth. Rick saw the dark circles under Carol's eyes and he was sick. He had no idea how to help his friends, both so backward in the ways of love.

Carol's days were filled with the children, cooking, and the chestnut horse that Beth named Summer Fire. He waited impatiently every day for Carol to come out and brush him, the horse seemed happiest when Carol was around, though he liked the others well enough, Carol was his favorite. Rick and Glenn watched every night as Daryl would peek out of his tower and watch her with the horse. Glenn sighed, "We going to do something about this?"

Rick sighed, "I have no idea. I'll take him if you take her."

Glenn nodded heading toward Carol and Summer who were in the yard. Rick trudged up the steps to the tower. When he opened the door Daryl was sitting near the door to the platform glaring down at Carol. Rick sighed, "Don't you think it's about time you two knocked this off?"

Daryl grunted, "She started this shit, she risked her life and for what?"

Rick shook his head, "You're scared."

Daryl huffed, "What?"

Rick nodded his head moving toward him, "Yup, you're scared. You can take on a herd of walkers but the thought of losing her scares the shit out of you!"

Daryl's fists balled at his side, "Take that back!"

Rick stood his ground, he'd take one for the team if it meant that Daryl and Carol would finally get their shit together, "No, it's true. Now you've moved up here in the guard tower like some little boy and now all the men from Woodbury see Carol as on the market. You're the one that's going to screwed and not in a good way when she moves on."

Daryl lunged at him and Rick sidestepped him, "You need to quit fighting everyone and get your ass down there and make it right Daryl."

Daryl sat on the floor panting, his head in his hands, "She's gonna get killed! She goes lookin' for shit to kill her!"

Rick sighed crouching down in front of him, "Yup, she did something that ended up being for the good of group. Do you know how many times Michonne and Maggie have used that horse, it's an asset and it's here because the damn thing loves Carol. It's a shame the person who really loves her can't get his head out of his ass so he can be an asset to us all."

Daryl sighed, pushing off the floor, "I need some air."

Rick nodded, "Yup, best stop by the horse stall, while you're there."

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn stood there holding the grain bucket for Carol while she cleaned off Summer's hooves, "Come on Carol, just go talk to him! We're all sick of him stomping around everywhere."

Carol shook her head, "He'll come to me if he wants to talk. Until then, the only man I need to worry about is Summer. Isn't that right boy?"

The horse nodded his head and stomped, Glenn shook his head, "Carol, Daryl is…."

Daryl walked up behind him, "Daryl is what?"

Glenn went pale, "Oh hey…we were just…."

Daryl grabbed the bucket from his hands, "Take off, Maggie is lookin' for ya."

Glenn nodded backing up as he watched the two hard headed people square off, "Ok, see you guys."

Daryl glared at her, "Ya could've died out there."

Carol nodded, "You could die every day when you go out there. We all take risks to make this place work."

Daryl growled, "It's not the fucking same and you god damn know it!"

Carol huffed getting right in his face, "So if you die then what the hell happens to me anyway? Do you ever think about that Daryl? Did you ever think that I won't be able to go on? I love you, you big, big dumbie!"

Daryl stood there his chest heaving, the words that she just say hitting him like a mach truck. She loved him, his Carol loved him. He dropped the bucket of grain and grabbed her face pulling her into him, their lips met and they kissed. It was awkward and forced at times, but Carol would always say that it was the perfect first kiss. When they broke apart Daryl smirked at her, "Ya up for a shower?"

Carol smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

Daryl patted the horses head, "Better luck next time buddy, she's MINE."

Carol laughed, as he drug her toward the prison, "Did you just have pissing contest with a horse?"

Daryl grunted, "I fuckin' won too!"

Rick and Glenn stood there watching them, their heads shaking, well at least it was better, a little unnerving to see Daryl and Carol sucking face, but it was better. Rick smirked, "Well at least he might be in a good mood tomorrow." Glenn busted out laughing, the thought of a happy Daryl Dixon, was almost as scary as a herd of walkers.

**-Summer Fire-**

He was on her before they even got into the shower room. He kicked the door closed and locked it, their tongues battling it out for dominance. Carol moaned as he shoved her into the wall, grunting he spoke against her neck, "Ain't gonna last long."

Carol nodded, pulling at his vest, throwing it to the floor, "It's alright, it won't take much."

Daryl growled, as he pulled his shirt over his head, "Clothes lose them!"

Carol giggled, backing up she tore her shirt over her head and toed off her shoes. She went for the button on her jeans and Daryl froze, his chest heaving. She smiled at him, "I know you've seen me naked Daryl, don't freak out on me now."

Daryl nodded, stalking towards us while toeing off his boots. Carol stood there in her panties and bra, her hand going to his pants. Daryl closed his eyes a shiver going down his spine as her cool fingers hit the warm skin by his waist band. He groaned as her hand unzipped his pants and snaked inside, grasping him. She leaned in kissing his bare chest, "You're so big."

Daryl growled, pushing her back into the shower stall, his teeth grazing her neck as he sucked and bit her sweet tasting skin, "Fuck ya taste good."

Carol mewled under him, pushing her hips against his, "Daryl, Please."

Daryl chuckled, his pants and boxers coming off in one fast move, once he was totally naked he turned Carol around working at her bra. He slowly let it fall his hands going around her, cupping the perfect round flesh in his rough hands. His erection dug against her ass, pushing into the lace of her panties.

Carol leaned back, his hands still massaging her tits, as his mouth found hers. This kiss was pure animal need; they could both almost taste blood they were kissing so hard. Daryl needed her; he moved his hands down inside her panties pushing them off. He turned her around, her back hitting the cold shower tile. Daryl pulled back staring at her face, his hands ghosting down her cheeks, "We do this; ya better listen to my ass and stay the fuck in the yard."

Carol grinned, "We do this, you better never move your stuff out of OUR cell again."

Daryl hitched her legs up in his arms, wrapping her around him, when they joined it was pure bliss. Carol screamed out in pleasure as his member stretched her to points that she had never been stretched before. Her walls engulfed him, making him grit his teeth to try and hold back. They stilled, just enjoying the completion of this final step of love. Daryl growled, biting down on her lip, "I fuckin' love ya."

Carol moaned, "I know, now Daryl, move!"

Daryl chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

He thrust into her hard, their bodies slapping together, their moans mixing the air. Carol's finger nails bit into his skin as he continued to pump into her, her head resting on his shoulder, sucking and biting the tender flesh. Daryl growled, biting her back, both of them marking their mate in a pure animal like way.

Daryl could feel her getting close and he closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feel, but when she clenched down he looked into her face. Seeing the pleasure he brought her and feeling it pulse around his dick made him cum harder than he ever had in his whole fucking life.

Slowly he let Carol down, leaning heavy into her and the wall, his legs felt like rubber and his heart was beating so fast. Carol thought she might have a heart attack as they both sank to the floor. He was panting as he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her burying his head into her neck, "Was that alright?"

Carol nodded her head, "Yeah baby that was …that was perfect."

Daryl grinned, "Good, remind me to give that horse an apple tomorrow."

Carol pulled back, running her hand through his hair, "Why?"

Daryl smirked, "Getting' jealous over that horse made me finally come into your shower stall."

Carol grinned, leaning in to kiss him, "And boy did you cum."

**Alright! Hope you liked. That's it from here today! Lots going on so sorry just one update! Hugs, Kaye**


	10. vacation

Hey guys! Super hugs to you all! I'm just letting you know I'm on vacation this week. I plan on updating a ton when I get back! So I'm sorry I didn't warn you! Hope your week has been awesome! Do something for yourself. Hugs, Kaye!


	11. Rutting Season

Chapter 10…..Rutting Season

**This one is for my dear friend adelicateflower, I hope you like this! Also Rhiannon Mur and hwrdtheduc, hope you girls like this! It's a long one!**

**p.s. my vac was kick ass…hugs ya all**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was sure that every man inside the freaking prison had lost their mind. Every last single one of them! Hell some of the women too! It was like freaking mating season or something, everyone was pairing up and those who were single had at least four or five suitors hovering around them. Carol was being followed around by three different men from Woodbury's group and it was wearing on her. There was only one man she wanted and unfortunately she had convinced herself a long time ago that nothing was going to happen with him.

Daryl had his own problems. Yeah he had six of those crazy Woodbury women following him around; hell two of them weren't even legal! But he was having trouble being in the same room with Carol. After three years of dancing around each other it was quite obvious that he wanted her, he just had no clue how to start a relationship, let alone have one. So Daryl kept busy, tried to stay out of the prison as much as he could volunteering for any job he could while making sure someone looked after her. He may not know how to fix what was going on between them but he couldn't risk losing her.

Carol had just settled into her cell, when she heard a soft knock on the bars. She sighed, wishing that Michonne was there, but lately the silent warrior had been spending a lot of time with Rick. So Carol got up and walked to the door, when she pulled back the curtain there stood Charlie, one of the Woodbury men. He smiled at her, "Hey Carol, I know you're probably tired, but I was hoping you would want to maybe go for a walk tonight?"

Carol smiled at him, he was sweet, around forty five and handsome, but she wasn't interested, "Thanks Charlie, can I get a rain check I'm so sleepy and I have Judith in the morning."

Charlie nodded, "So maybe tomorrow morning we can take her for a walk?"

Daryl had been coming back from watch and heard the exchange; he saw the irritated look on Carol's face as she tried to be nice. It pissed him off that all these guys were so fucking good at this shit. He stomped over to Carol, "Hey, ya still huntin' in the mornin' with me? Ya said ya would go, so ya best tell Rick to find someone else for Judith because it's ruttin' season and the deer are gonna be every fuckin' where."

Carol wanted to kiss him, "Oh that's right, I will go let Rick know right now. Dawn right? We leave at dawn?"

Daryl nodded, chewing on his lip, "Yeah dawn." He looked at Charlie, "Don't ya have watch now asshat? Or do ya need a little ass kicking down the stairs to jog your memory?"

Charlie sighed, "Yeah, I'm going. See you after your hunt Carol."

Carol smiled, "Sure."

Once Charlie was out of sight Daryl looked at her, she smiled at him so wide; it made his stomach feel funny, "See ya before day break."

Carol nodded, watching him as he stomped to his cell, she whispered after him, "Thank you Daryl."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was easy to hunt with. It wasn't like she was really good at hunting, but she was damn quiet when she went with him. He crouched down motioning for her to do the same. He held his finger to his lips and pointed to the other side of the creek. Carol crouched down next to him watching as two male deer slammed their antlers into each other. Standing shyly off to the side was a doe, she watched on as they fought for her attention. Once they had finished the fight, the loser took off standing in the trees away, while the victor took his spoils. Once they were finished Daryl stood up, taking down the loser and then the winner letting the female run off into the woods.

Carol went across the small creek with Daryl where the two deer where lying, "Why did you let the female get away?"

Daryl grabbed his arrow from the victor, "Repopulating. Next fall we'll take down her young, after we make sure they sire a litter."

Carol beamed at him, "That's really smart."

Daryl huffed, "Are ya surprised?"

Carol shook her head, putting her hand on his arm, "No, I'm not surprised, you're a very smart man." He felt his cheeks blush as she made her way to the loser and started tying his legs together like Daryl had showed her, they would be dragging the deer back.

**-Summer Fire-**

By the time Carol was sitting down for dinner, she could barely keep her eyes open. She had helped Daryl butcher and skin both deer and then she had done laundry. So she was exhausted. She sat with her plate, her eyes closing a little as she tried to eat the stew that Beth had made. She felt someone sit down next to her and looked to see Charlie smirking at her, "Hey how was your hunt?"

Carol nodded her head, "Oh hey, it was good. Just tired. How was your day?"

Daryl entered and his eyes narrowed as he saw Charlie sitting with Carol, that shit pissed him the hell off. He stalked over sitting down next to her, "What the fuck is he doin' here?"

Carol sighed, she was really too sleepy to deal with this, "Charlie was just being nice."

Daryl huffed looking at Charlie, he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, "So CHARLIE, what the fuck do ya do all damn day?"

Charlie shifted uneasily, he didn't like Daryl, hell most of the Woodbury folks didn't like Daryl. He was mean and tended to be loud and honestly Charlie didn't like the way the man eyed Carol. He had three years to make a move before they all moved in, but he didn't so now Charlie knew he had to do whatever he could to get her away from him. "Well Daryl I did a lot today. Chopped wood, helped Tyreese and Rick on the fence, you know that stuff that you don't do."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man, "Well just so ya know I put the food your ass is eatin' on this table, so why don't ya fuck off."

Carol groaned, "Come on guys, let's just eat alright?"

Charlie huffed, "Carol why do you put up with this asshole?"

Daryl stood up pushing his chair away from him, "FUCK YOU!"

Charlie stood up, "NO FUCK YOU!"

Rick got in-between them and sighed as he pushed the man apart, "ALRIGHT! WALK IT OFF GOD DAMN IT!"  
Daryl huffed and took off out of the prison, while Charlie headed into the cellblock. Carol stood up leaving her bowl on the table, she wasn't hungry anymore. She just wanted her cell, not standing there looking like a dumbass.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl huffed as paced the yard. He barely registered Anna one of the Woodbury 'girls' (well she was 17) walking toward him. "Hey Daryl, you ok? I mean I saw that in there. I'm so sorry about Carol. She just doesn't appreciate a man like you."

Daryl growled at her, "Keep walking princess."

Anna crossed her arms, "Listen I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but I know something about Carol you might want to know."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh yeah what the fuck is that?"

Anna smiled big, "Well I was in the tombs doing stuff and thangs when I stumbled across her in the library. I heard moaning so I thought it was a walker, but there on the couch with a vibrator jammed inside her was Carol." Anna took a step toward him, putting her hands on his chest, Daryl flinched, Anna smiled up at him, "So you see she's just a cold bitch that can do it with plastic."

Daryl stood there a minute, the thought of Carol with a vibrator. He was picturing that in his head and his cock jumped. He pushed away from Anna. The little bitch thought she was embarrassing Carol, but it just gave Daryl the push he needed. If that woman needed a man by fucking God it was going to be HIM! She wasn't going to need any more plastic after tonight.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had gone to cell and changed, then she let Rick know that she was heading to the library to sleep for the night. With all the drama, she just wanted one night of peace without anyone hovering. When she got to the library she put her blanket and pillow on the old couch and sighed lying back on the couch. She had just shut her eyes when the door slammed open. There in all his rough glory was Daryl.

He stalked over to her standing so close that his knees hit the edge of the couch. He was breathing hard, "Why ain't ya in your cell?"

Carol sighed, "I thought I would sleep better down here."

Daryl nodded, heading over to the door he shoved a chair under the door knob and set his bow down on the table. Then he walked back over to her. Carol was nervous now, his eyes raked up and down her body, his hands fisted at his sides, his voice husky, "Ya ain't save down here alone."

Carol sat up pulling her knees to her chest, her voice cracking a little, "Daryl….I'm fine…."

She was cut off when he hit his knees, his cobalt blue eyes boring into hers, "Tell me somethin', did I win up there?"

Carol stared at him, "Won what?"

Daryl growled, "The fight with Chuck? Did I win?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah."

Daryl smirked, his hands coming out to cup her face; he crushed his lips to hers. It was awkward, rough, almost brutal, but for Carol it was perfect. She melted into his lips, letting him take the lead. When his tongue came out snaking into her mouth she almost choked he was so far down her mouth. She pushed back a little from him, helping him, guiding him to the pace. She groaned as he started to pull at her clothes, almost ripping the shirt she had on.

She broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head and then he slammed into her, all animal as he kissed and sucked on her breasts. He moaned when her nipple filled her mouth, "Fuckin' taste so good."

Carol was panting as he adjusted her onto the couch, coming down in-between her legs. Carol started pulling at his shirt, "Too many clothes." She muttered in-between kisses, somewhere in Daryl's haze he registered this and sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head throwing it to the ground, then he was back on her. Now Carol was lost in the beauty of his chest. Jesus if his arms were enough to make her drool, then his chest made her so wet she was dripping. She ran her hands and mouth all over it, tasting and biting at him. She couldn't stop herself, she bit down softly on his nipple and he roared, pushing her back down he moved down her body taking her sleep pants and throwing them with the other clothes.

Daryl stood up, his eyes on her as he unzipped his pants and freed his hard, throbbing cock. He groaned falling in-between her legs again, he began kissing down her stomach. His tongue dipping in and out of her belly button. Carol arched her back and screamed when his mouth attack her wet core. His tongue lapped at her sweet juices and she screamed out twisting his hair in her hands as she came hard. Daryl growled, in one fast move, he pulled her up positioning her over the arm of the chair, he kneading her ass, groaning at the soft flesh. He pushed into her in one quick move, just like the deer in the woods. He couldn't believe the feel of her around him, he bowed his head leaning against her back, giving her a minute to adjust to him.

Carol couldn't believe this was finally happening as he pushed into her. He filled her like no other man ever, not that she'd been with anyone but Ed, but fuck it was good. Daryl started to move slowly, kissing and sucking on her shoulder and neck, grunting into her skin, "Fuck Carol….baby so fuckin' good….god damn!"

Carol was panting, sweat pouring from her body, his teeth were nipping and biting at her and she didn't care. She wanted more, he wanted more, she could feel herself building more and more. When she came her hot wet cavern milking his cock, he came hard, biting the back of her neck, pounding into her.

When they were both done, they were a tangled mess of limbs, sweaty and elated. Daryl lay on the couch, pulling Carol onto his chest. He kissed her head, neither of them said anything. But Daryl knew he won his mate and he wasn't going to let her go.

The next morning he slipped out of the library, he had shit to do and he wanted to get it done so he could have the night off with her. He smirked as she curled up on the couch, looking sweeter than anything he ever saw in his life. He kissed her cheek and took off to get his things done.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol hadn't seen him all day, she was trying not to cry, really she was. But as she stood there stirring the deer soup she had made, she started to cry. She heard Merle come in with Rick, but paid them no attention. She just wanted to finish dinner and then be done with all this, she wanted to go to her cell and cry her eyes out.

Merle stood there a minute and watched the set of her shoulders; he knew the mouse was crying. He also knew that Daryl was probably the cause. So he turned around and headed out to the yard where Daryl and Tyreese had been killing walkers all damn day through the fence. The herds were getting bigger and it was getting harder to control them, almost like they were starving and that made them worse.

Merle walked over to his brother who was wiping walker muck from his face, "Ya best get inside."

Daryl cocked his head squinting against the sun, "What the fuck is wrong?"

Merle sighed, "I noticed ya didn't come back to the cell last night. Well now the mouse is inside cryin', so if ya know anything about that, maybe ya best head inside and talk to her. I'm just sayin'."

Daryl sighed, he had wanted to see her before now, but honestly he had been so damn busy all fucking day. He nodded his head and made his way inside. When he got there he sighed, she was standing at the sink her shoulders shaking. He walked over standing behind her, "Ya alright woman?"

Carol shrugged, "Fine, tired I guess."

Daryl sighed, gently turning her to face him, "Bullshit, talk!"

Carol wiped at her tears, "It's fine Daryl, I'm fine. I understand what last night was."

Daryl took another step closer, "What was last night about?"

Carol shrugged, wiping her cheeks, trying to get her tears under control. Daryl felt sick, he had been busy he didn't think she would freak out, but he could see why it looked like that. He stepped up so he was flush against her, taking her face in his hands, "Look I ain't good at any of this shit, but I'll fuckin' tell ya what last night was, that was us becomin' an us. So if ya have a problem with that, ya best forgot it woman because you're stuck with me."

Carol let a half laugh, half sob out, "Really?"

Daryl leaned his forehead against hers, "Yeah, really. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me woman. I was busy, tryin' to get my time alone with ya tonight. So give me a preview, kiss me."

Carol leaned forward kissing her man with everything she had, loving the way her body fit against his. The way their lips and tongues seemed to be made for each other. He groaned pulling away staring into her eyes, "Don't ever doubt us, I ain't gonna be Glenn, but I sure as hell will do what I have to, ta make ya happy." Carol nodded, their lips coming together again.

Merle stood in the doorway, smirking, his cold heart warmed by the sight of his little brother finally finding someone to love him. Merle heard the door open behind him and turned to see Maggie and Glenn coming, he moved fast distracting them, "Hey was lookin' for ya two, Rick said we need to go down by the south fence and take out some walkers. Let's go."

Glenn groaned as Maggie drug him back out to the yard. Merle turned around watching his brother and Carol, whispering, "Damn straight little brother, that's the way."

**Hope you enjoyed! Only one tonight, I'm getting my groove on! Hugs, Kaye**


	12. Bring Me To Life

Chapter 11….Bring me To Life

**Well this little one has a FAN WARNING! So if SMUT isn't your thing, or little bondage isn't your thing turn back now! This is two contesting adults (Yeah I know they both have abuse in their past no need to blast me with that PM again, this is A/U and for fun) so turn back NOW if these things bother you. This is me filling the requests of readers!**

**Also want to put out there that I would NEVER! EVER encourage the hitting or hurting of any women. As a domestic abuse survivor, I just wouldn't do that, but I was accused of that, I've never had anyone hit Carol but maybe the governor and Ed in my stories. Just putting that out there.**

**This one was requested by eieball326 (foot thing) The LadyDanae(what if they read 50 shades) and Demoninmyview (use that song Bring me to life by Evanesce) hope you like ladies!**

**-Summer Fire-**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors,_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead me back home,_

Carol sat on the bed gripping the book tightly in her hands. She had never read anything like '50 Shades of Grey' and honestly she was starting to realize there were things she had never done sexually. A lot of the things in the book she would never, EVER do, but damn it was hot to think of her and Daryl doing some of those things. She looked up when he entered and she shoved the book under her pillow, trying to look like she wasn't horny as hell. "Hey baby, how was watch?"

Daryl eyed his woman, they had been together for a year and he snickered, "You were readin' that damn book again weren't ya?"

Carol blushed, "No, no I was waiting up for you."

Daryl walked over leaning down he kissed her sweetly, his hand snaking down under the pillow to grab the book. He smirked when she squealed and jumped up to try and get it, "DARYL! STOP!"

Daryl shook his head, "Oh no woman, I best be seeing what ya been reading here. What's corruptin' my woman?"

Daryl cleared his throat and started to read out loud in his husky baritone voice, _"__Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in his viselike grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his lips … His other hand grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine … My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow, erotic dance … His erection is against my belly._" Daryl looked at her, "Holy fuck! What the hell is this?"

Carol blushed, "Please Daryl, I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing up her neck, "Ain't nothin' to be embarrassed about woman, ya want to do somethin' out of that book, I'll do it to ya. In fact I like somethin' out of that book if ya give me a few minutes I'll go and get what we need." He licked his tongue up her neck making her shiver, "Get naked, I'll be right back."

Carol was drooling almost as she got undressed, she had no idea what he had in mind, but she was so wet and ready for whatever was coming. She sat down on the bunk and her hand drifted down to her pussy, yeah she wanted this, whatever he wanted, she wanted too.

**-Summer Heat-**

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

_Bid my blood to run, save me from the nothing I've become,_

Daryl came back in and smirked at her, "Good girl. Do ya trust me?"

Carol swallowed hard, "I trust you. I really do."

Daryl set down a small bag on the top bunk and pulled off his clothes, standing there completely naked in front of her, "Lay down." He whispered as he bent down to kiss her lips softly, "Close your eyes and don't peek."

Carol nodded her head, he had awakened something inside. She hated sex with Ed, but with Daryl it was something out of the movies. She felt him run his rough calloused hand down her leg, she could hear his breathing getting heavy and her nipples pebbled without him touching them. She felt him pick up one of her feet and suck gently on her toes, then he ran his tongue down the top of her foot, biting gently at her ankle. She moaned, she fucking loved it when he sucked on her toes and he loved it too. Even since she gave him a foot job he was obsessed with her feet. Then she felt it, a cord wrapping around her ankle and pulling it tight, she looked up and Daryl was staring at her, "This alright?"

Carol nodded, her hands going to her breasts, "Yeah." Her voice more of a breathy moan. Daryl smirked, tying her other ankle, he looked up and saw her hot wet pink on display and he had to tug at his cock a few times as he moved to the head of the bunk. She had her wrists there already and she arched her back as he tied her up good and tight.

He then climbed on top of her and gently ran his hands up and down her breasts, "This what ya wanted? Is it my naughty little girl?"

Carol nodded her head, "Yes, thank you."

Daryl growled, "Yeah got your shit all on display for me and ya can't touch anything now can ya?" He flicked her nipple making her buck off the bed, the sensation coursing through her body. Daryl flicked his tongue out just barely touching it and she was moaning. He chuckled, getting off the bed, he grabbed a clean wash cloth and came back, he leaned into her ear, licking the lobe, "Baby ya want a gag?"

Carol nodded, "Yes please."

Daryl groaned gently putting the edge of the wash cloth into her open mouth, "Damn it woman, you're gonna make me cum if ya keep this up. Now open your damn eyes, I want ya to see what I'm doin' to ya."

Carol obeyed, she never thought she would love this, but she knew whatever he did to her, he would let her do to him and that thought made her feel her core burning with want. She loved playing games with him, he opened her eyes to so many things, the pleasure side of pain didn't scare her, not that they did anything that left marks, well besides teeth marks that is.

Daryl kissed down her neck, "I fuckin' love ya woman. Just lookin' at ya makes me hard. Damn ya taste so sweet. Let's play with these titties a little more."

His mouth began working her nipple, while his fingers took care of the other one. She was mewling under the cloth and bucking off the bed, wanting him inside her. He bit down sucking hard; he wanted to mark her, places that only he knew they were there. He worked down her body, kissing and licking every spot. Mapping her body with his tongue, she was his and he was hers.

When he got to her core, he worked her inner thigh, kissing and sucking the shit out of it. He chuckled when he looked up at her and saw the sweat on her brow; she was worked up good and hard. He ran his tongue down her slit lapping at the juices that were spilling from her core. He moaned, feeling the head of his cock tighten, pre cum dripping from it. He knew he had to move things along or he wasn't going too lost at all.

He found her hard throbbing nub and planted his lips around it, sucking and biting until he felt her essence hit his scruff and then he rubbed it hard up and down the slit as she rode out her orgasm. He sat back on his knees, pumping his cock, reaching over to free one of her ankles, then the other. Her legs went around his waist right away, pulling him closer to her. He chuckled, settling above her, "What do ya want? Ya want this?" He rubbed the tip of his member up and down her slit as she nodded her head, moaning into the wash cloth. He put it in just inside the entrance and then pulled back, building her up knowing he would be rewarded when she came hard around him.

Her eyes went wide as he thrust fully into her, her legs a vice grip around his waist. He made himself stop and still, his voice cracking, "I'm gonna fuck ya hard." He growled at her and then he started slamming into her, at a pace he had never done it before.

Carol was mewling, moaning, screaming under the wash cloth and he tore it from her mouth kissing her deeply. They panted and grunted into each other's mouths as their bodies became one.

Daryl took her nipple in-between his fingers and rolled it, he felt her started to twitch around him and he knew it was going to be the best they'd ever had. He let her nipple go and hitched her knees over his shoulders to give him a deeper pool to drink from, pushing into her deepest places.

Carol screamed out as her pussy slammed down around him. Daryl's balls tightened and roared as he emptied his seed into her core, pumping into her so hard he knew she would sore the next day. They both screamed out, collapsing into a hot sweaty mess.

Daryl panted into her neck as he reached up letting the knots of the cord go from her wrists. Carol wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in close, she panted into his ear, "Thank you."

Daryl smirked into her neck, "Oh anytime woman, any fucking time." He pulled away kissing her softly, "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

Carol smiled, brushing his hair out of his face, "No baby, that was so fuckin' intense." She blushed a little, "Can I do this to you?"

Daryl chuckled, kissing her neck, "Tomorrow night, need to practice your knots first."

Carol smirked as he flipped them over, putting her on top, he slapped at her ass, "Alright woman, ride the fuck out of me."

Carol smiled, leaning down to capture one of his nipples in her mouth, "Yes sir."

**Ok, there you go! Totally the smuttiest thing I ever wrote. I'm sure some of you didn't like it, but you got this far so you read it! LOL….hope you enjoyed! Kaye**


	13. Heartbreak

Chapter 12….Heartbreak

**Well this one comes from Dixonrocks, I warn you this one has a feel meter of a million and hard as hell to write! I have about five requests left so let me know what you want! Hugs y'all, Kaye**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl moved through the prison fast, he didn't linger anymore, not since that day three months ago. Even Rick was pissed at him; honestly he couldn't blame him for being pissed. He was pissed at himself for what happened the day. He turned the corner and saw her. He moved into the shadows and watched at as one of the Woodbury guys Charlie walked with her toward the solitary area. His blood boiled, she was laughing at something the asshole said. His fists were clenched at his side so hard he knew his nails were digging into the skin of his palms. This was all his fault…

_-Flashback-_

_The run was supposed to be simple, in and out. He had Carol on the back of his bike, while Rick, Maggie, and Glenn followed behind in the truck. They pulled up to the old warehouse and Carol swung off the bike, grabbing her rifle smiling at him. When she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back at her, damn he loved her. He got off the bike and pulled her close, kissing her softly, "Stay close."_

_Carol nodded, "Yes sir." As she turned, he eyed her ass and gave it a slap; she giggled and jumped a little making him smirk. _

_They all followed Rick into the warehouse. Daryl and Carol broke off from the group and made their way down a dark section of the warehouse. Carol opened one of the offices and jumped back peering inside, when a hand snaked out and grabbed her. Daryl heard her squeak and he turned to see his worst nightmare, standing there with his arm wrapped around Carol's neck was the governor. He smirked at Daryl, "Hey there Daryl, fancy meeting you here. Say have you seen Merle lately?"_

_Daryl felt rage run through his veins. He tightened his grip on the crossbow, "YOU BEST LET HER GO MOTHER FUCKER!"_

_The governor laughed, "Oh Mr. Dixon such language in front of a lady. Aren't you offended sweetheart?" The governor tightened his grip on Carol's neck, "You need to back up and me and my men will let the woman go. Now set that crossbow down."_

_Carol shook her head, "KILL HIM!"_

_The governor pulled her closer to him, "That's not very nice sweetheart! Now no more of that. Well Dixon what's it gonna be? Should I choke the life out of her?"_

_Daryl growled as he set his bow down his hands going up he glared at the governor. Carol knew she had to act, she pulled her knife from her pocket and brought it down into the governor's knee. He screamed shoving her shooting her. Daryl screamed, sliding to the floor next to her as the governor ran out the back door with Martinez and Strumpet behind him. Carol held her leg, "GO AFTER HIM! I'm FINE!"_

_Daryl was frozen, he watched as Rick, Maggie, and Glenn came running around the corner. Carol groaned pointing at the door, "The Governor, GO!" Rick and Glenn ran as Maggie fell to her knees ripping away part of her shirt to put pressure on Carol's gunshot wound._

_Maggie looked at Daryl, "DARYL! Go after them!"_

_Daryl shook his head clearing the fog, he pushed off the floor and grabbed his bow running after the others. When he got outside Rick and Glenn were shaking their heads, he had froze and the fucker got away. Why? Because he loved something, someone that could be taken from him._

_Maggie helped Carol into the car, while Daryl swung his leg over the bike. He didn't need to check on her, he couldn't protect her, he proved that inside, his freaking out had gotten her shot. When they got back to the prison that night as Hershel worked on her he cleared his stuff out of their cell and moved into cellblock D. Rick and Glenn both had tried to talk to him, but he had made up his mind. It was for the best, he didn't need to love anyone. The things he loved, he ended up failing and they died._

Daryl shook the fog from his head and followed them silently down the dark corridors, he might not trust himself to take care of her, but he would be damned if he was going to stand by and let her be in danger.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol didn't mind Charlie, he was kind and he made her laugh and better yet he understood she didn't want any kind of relationship. When Daryl did what he did she didn't even try to talk him out of it, she just let him go. She had figured he would get sick of her and move on, so she let him go. Carol was strong now, she wasn't a weak woman that needed a man to protect her or complete her. That didn't mean she didn't cry, fuck she had cried, but she kept her pain to herself. She avoided him and he avoided her and that seemed to work just fine.

As her and Carol rounded the corner to the solitary area she heard the moans. She pulled her knife, "Charlie we need to head back."

Charlie didn't have time to react a walker came around the corner and took a chunk out of his shoulder, then a third walker appeared. Carol started stabbing, the whole hallway was covered with walkers and they were backing her down the hall, while the other half was feasting on poor Charlie. Carol wasn't sure she would make it out when an arrow whizzed by her head and killed the walker in front of her.

Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her into the guard office at the end of the hall. He locked the door and stood there panting, his hands bracing the door, "Why the fuck were ya down here?"

Carol was panting, "We are storing supplies down here. Charlie volunteered to help me get the medical supplies that Hershel needed you asshole!"

Daryl spun around pointing at her, "YOU have a fucking DEAD WISH! Ya could've ran but not you, oh no ya fuckin' run right into them!"

Carol was pissed now, three months and now she was trapped in a room with this asshole, she walked up and shoved him hard, her words were like venom, "YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN WHAT HAPPENS IN MY LIFE!"

She turned around and walked over to the chair behind the desk, turning her back to him, she stared at the wall.

They had been there for hours and the moans in the hallway were still loud. Daryl had been sitting next to the door, it was well after dark now, he hoped that Rick noticed they were fucking missing and came to get them. He sighed, looking over at her dark outline; he looked through his bag and pulled out a bottle of water and a granola bar. Drinking half the water and taking half the granola bar he stood up walking over to her setting them on the desk in front of her, "Ya need to drink somethin'."

Carol huffed, "No thanks, I'm good."

Daryl growled, "WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN STUBBORN?"

Carol stood up squaring her shoulders, "YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE! I'm stubborn, screw you Dixon."

She stormed toward the door and unlocked it. Daryl was behind her slamming the door and locking it, he pushed her back, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Carol glared at him, "It doesn't matter, I'd rather fight my way out and maybe die verses being with you in this damn room!"

Daryl growled, his chest heaving, "Oh NO! You don't get to do this shit! You're gonna sit your happy ass down and shut your fucking mouth!"

Carol huffed, her voice a whisper, "You can't watch me every second, why do you care it's not like you loved me."

Daryl spun around; grabbing her shoulders he pushed her against the wall, "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! Did it ever accrue to you that I love ya too fuckin' much? That I froze in that fuckin' warehouse because I thought one wrong move from me and I'd get your ass killed and then what would I have to live for? Did ya think about that? Did ya think this has fuckin' killed me? Jesus Fucking Christ, I love ya woman ya have to know that!"

Carol raised a shaking hand up to wipe at his cheek, where a single tear had fallen, "Why? Daryl isn't not weakness to love someone, it's strength to have something to keep you going. I love you, let me love you."

Daryl nodded his head, his lips brushing against hers, three months of pent up love and regret was in that kiss. Their tongues danced together as they rediscovered each other. Carol pulled away looking up at him, "I can't deal with you walking away again."

Daryl tightened his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, "Ain't walkin' away again woman, ya saved me in so many fuckin' ways. I don't deserve ya, but I can't NOT be with ya."

Carol smirked, kissing him hard as he eased them down to the floor. Once she was on her back, he gently littered her neck with kisses, trying to love her, make up for the months that they were apart.

As his hand snaked up inside her shirt, there was a pounding on the door, "DARYL? CAROL?"

Daryl smirked at her kissing her one last time as he pulled himself up and walked over opening the door. Rick smiled, "Damn good to see you two. We found Charlie and feared the worse."

Carol appeared behind Daryl, "We're fine; the walkers came out of nowhere."

Daryl nodded, "She took down a shit ton of them before I got to her."

Rick nodded, eyeing the two; there was something different between them. The past three months had been a nightmare for the original group with Daryl and Carol apart, when everyone could see they needed to be together. "Well let's get back."

Daryl waited for Carol, his hand catching hers; Rick smirked, but didn't say anything. When they got back into the common room they were flooded with people. Daryl watched as Beth and Karen pulled Carol away from him. He looked around and headed back to cellblock D, he had some shit to do.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol felt sick when he disappeared but she told herself she was fine, she could do this. As long as he was alive she was fine, she could live without his love as long as she knew he was alive. She changed into her bed clothes and laid in her bunk, tears streaming down her face. She heard noise at the door of her cell and grabbed her knife. Looking up she saw Daryl loaded down with his stuff.

Daryl felt uneasy now; he thought this was a good idea when he was packing his stuff, but what if she didn't want him to move back into the cell with her. Maybe it was too soon. He fidgeted with his bags, "I thought….well…..I miss ya and I don't want to be away from ya no more…."

He didn't get to finish his thought, she flew across the distance making him drop his bags to catch her as she wrapped around him sobbing into his chest, "Oh thank God."

Daryl chuckled pulling her close, taking in her scent for the first time in months, it was like coming home. He didn't know why he thought being away from her was a good idea. He groaned, kissing her neck, "Love ya woman."

**There you go! Hope you liked!**


	14. Love Lost

Chapter 13…..Lost Love

**Well this one is from my head and might be a few chapters….why….because it's either write it here and get it out of my head or start a new story and I can't do that right now! So here it is….hugs! Oh and Jodie Kay asked for something like this just now and so did Paws!….LOL**

**Also a side note, I keep getting requests for Carol to get bit and Daryl has to put her down….I can't write it**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol hummed as she walked into the cellblock, he had kissed her, he finally got the nerve to do it. She was flying high as she walked. She heard Daryl's voice coming from one of the cells and she stopped looking in and her heart sank. There standing in the middle of the Beth's cell was Daryl and Beth, they were hugging and then she watched as Daryl pulled away from Beth and the young woman kissed him. Carol's hand went to her mouth and she turned around and ran, she couldn't watch anymore. She had been in love with Daryl for three years and now a younger woman had stepped in.

She sunk to the floor when she got to the library, her hand going to her chest. He had kissed her last night when they were on guard duty, but maybe he just felt sorry for her that she was alone. She felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest, she had been a fool. Ed's voice echoed in her head, _what you really thought a man like him could love a useless washed up piece of shit like you? You really didn't learn anything did ya being married to me. I guess now you know that NO ONE can love you, you stupid ugly whore!_ Carol covered her ears with her hands and shook her head, what had she been thinking.

She slept in the library that night, if you could call what she did as sleeping. It wasn't the first time her heart had been broken, it wouldn't be the last time. She pulled herself from the couch and slowly made her way into the common room. She walked right by the women making breakfast, they could fend for themselves today. She made her way up to her cell, changing and get her things ready for the run today. She made sure to stop by Rick's cell after she was ready. Rick was just getting Judith ready for her day. He looked up and smiled, "Hey missed you last night at dinner."

Carol nodded, stepping into his cell, "Can I ride with you today?"

Rick narrowed his eyes, he had already talked with Daryl earlier, the man was nervous as hell about what had happened between him and Carol, but Rick knew he was excited. "Carol, you always ride with Daryl."

Carol nodded her head, "Yeah, well that's before…."

Rick put Judith on his hip, "Before what? You need to talk to me here; I'm your family Carol, anything I can do to help."

Carol sighed, her eyes welling up, "I saw him kiss Beth yesterday."

Rick felt like he had been slapped, he shook his head, "But I thought…"

Carol huffed, wiping at her eyes, "Yeah me too. Just can I ride with you?"

Rick sighed, "Yeah, of course. You don't have to go today."

Carol gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, yeah I do. I know the stuff that we need from the pharmacy and the things we need for the kid's for their education. World doesn't stop for a broken heart."

Rick watched her leave and he sighed, looking at Judith, "It's gonna be a long day little one."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl tried to ignore the fact that he hadn't seen her since the kiss. Maybe it wasn't what she wanted, he had no fucking clue what was going on with her. In the tower she seemed like she liked it, hell he was the one to put the brakes on. He needed to talk to her; shit had gone all crazy yesterday. Beth had a close call with a walker and he had saved her ass. When he got the young girl back to her cell, she had hugged him and then fucking kissed him. He was all screwed up from it, the only person he wanted to touch him was Carol and even that was like a fucking chore but for her he would do it. He looked up as Rick got into the truck. He saw Carol come out and she didn't even look at him, she just got into the truck with Rick. _What the fuck?_ She never rode with them, she always rode with him! He was pissed, he kicked the throttle on the bike and led them out the gate, this day just got a whole helluva lot worse.

**-Summer Fire-**

They got to town and Rick quickly spilt them all into groups. He and Daryl would be taking the gun shop, while Glenn, Maggie, and Carol had the pharmacy and the school. Daryl was huffing and puffing muttering under his breath as he watched Carol head in the opposite direction of he and Rick. She ALWAYS went with him, FUCK! He had to get his head clear; this shit wasn't going to happen. He had finally got a hold of his balls and made a move and now nothing? She felt the same way he did, he had to do something.

Things went fine at the pharmacy and they were just loading up the truck when the first of the herd hit. Carol and Maggie stared down the street at the large number of walkers. Maggie gripped Carol's hand, "Oh God, Glenn's still inside."

Carol nodded, "It's alright, go get him." Just then walkers came around the corner coming right toward them.

Maggie let out a sob, "We're surrounded, oh God Carol, I'm pregnant! I can't die not like this!"

Carol knew if she could distract the walkers long enough it would give the others a chance to get away. She had to try. She grabbed Maggie's shoulders, "You're not dying today, you hear me. Maggie you're stronger than any of us other women, now you go to Glenn and get them out of here. Make sure you tell Daryl I loved him."

Maggie screamed as she watched Carol. Carol pulled her knife and ran the blade down her palm. The blood made the walkers turn toward her, "COME ON! OVER HERE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" She turned running into the old bank leading part of the herd with her. Maggie heard her scream and a sob tore through her chest as she ran to find her husband. She heard Carol scream again as she ran into the pharmacy, running right into Glenn. He grabbed her, "What's going on?"

Maggie was crying, "We have to go! HERD!"

Glenn grabbed her arm and ran out into the street; Daryl and Rick were already taking down walkers and running toward them. Glenn shoved her into the truck's back seat, he looked around, "Where's CAROL?"

Before Maggie could answer Rick got in, Daryl had the bike started and was moving. Rick looked back at them, "Where's Carol?"

Maggie sobbed, "They got her, she ran into the herd to save us. I tried to stop her….I tried….."

Glenn pulled her into his chest, Rick and Glenn shared a look, both men horrible sick. Rick slammed his fist on the steering wheel as they drove back toward the prison, his eyes on the man in front of him on the bike. This would be the thing that pushed Daryl over the damn edge; this would be the thing that broke him finally.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carl opened the gate and let them in, Daryl lead them to the yard, getting off his bike as Rick got out of the truck. Daryl scanned the truck, watching as Glenn and Maggie stood there. Maggie was crying to beat the band. Daryl's chest heaved, "Where's Carol?"

Rick held up his hand, "Now Daryl…."

Daryl could feel tears biting in his eyes, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Rick swallowed hard, seeing the tears building in the rough man's eyes, "She didn't make it."

Daryl felt like his world had been ripped into two, he fell to his knees, "No, no, no, NO!" He started slamming his fists into the concrete of the yard. Rick fell to his knee in front of him as his best friend totally lost his mind. Daryl couldn't think, his mind and body finally sagging onto the ground. His sobs echoing off the bricks of the prison. Rick and Glenn each got under his arms and carried him into the prison. The others giving him a wide berth as they drug him to his cell.

Rick sighed, laying him down, "Daryl, we'll go back tomorrow and find her, make sure. I'm so sorry."

Daryl didn't say anything he just stared up at the ceiling, his heart was destroyed. The moment that woman stopped breathing, HIS WOMAN, THE ONLY WOMAN HE HAD EVER LOVED was gone.

Rick and Glenn went to the common room; both groups were standing around looking at them. Rick took a deep breath, tears biting at his eyes, his voice cracking, "We lost…we lost Carol today. I want you all to steer clear of Daryl…..I need volunteers to go back to find her body tomorrow." As Rick walked away his own tears fell, missing the woman that had become a surrogate mother to his daughter and his sister.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl didn't leave his cell, by the next morning he was sitting on his bunk, he had gone to Carol's cell and gotten all her things and moved them into his cell. No ONE was going to go through her things and divide what had been hers. He sat there holding her old red sweater in his hands, taking deep breaths of the sweater. He heard someone knock on the bars and he looked up to see Maggie standing there. "Hey Daryl. Just checking on ya. They're almost ready to go, wanted to see if you were coming with?"

Daryl just nodded, his eyes going to her sweater, she loved that damn thing. Maggie moved closer crouching down in front of him, "Daryl, she did what she could to save me. I'm pregnant and I told her, she did what she did to save us. I hope someday you will forgive me." Daryl didn't say anything; he was too far in his own mind, thinking of her.

The way her smiled lit up a room. The way the sun kissed her skin and little freckles came out when she was in the sun. How she laughed her whole face changing. The way she smelled like lavender all the time. Mostly how her lips felt and her tongue, she had tasted like God's ambrosia to him.

Maggie sighed, pulling herself up from the floor. She stopped in the doorway turning to look at him, "Just so you know, she said she loved you." Maggie's voice cracked and she disappeared from the doorway, she felt like it was her fault for taking Carol from him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl had gone with them to town. Maggie's words echoing in his mind, she loved him. If she loved him, she should've ran from that herd, not thrown herself at it. She had people who loved her, people like HIM. He did love her; he had since he saw her at the quarry. He closed his eyes; he would bring her home and give her a burial. Maybe he would take her to the farm and put her next to Sophia, he would do that for her. Maybe he would just stay at the farm with her and Sophia, live out his life alone and then die so he could be with them.

Rick pulled the truck up in front of the pharmacy and stared at the street. The street was littered with walker bodies; someone had come in and took out the herd, the whole god damn thing. Daryl got out, "What the fuck?"

Rick shook his head, "I have no idea. Come on, she went into the bank."

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Tyreese, and Michonne made their way into the bank. The place was so filled with walker bodies you couldn't step over them; he had to step on them. Daryl made his way into the back office and he saw that the back door had been ripped open; there was no sign of her anywhere.

Daryl turned to Rick, "Did Maggie see her get bit?"

Rick looked at Glenn who shrugged, "I don't know."

Daryl shook his head, he whispered as he looked around, "Where the fuck are ya woman?"

**Well…..do you want to know what happened? Let me know…..**


	15. Love Lost Part 2

Chapter 14….Love Lost (Part 2)

**Well here we go! Where has Carol been? You will see…..By the way I don't own anything, just borrowing for fun. Thank you for all the love and support for this one! Hugs y'all! Big love to Silvercreekmomma and Athlete Girl, they need some cyber hugs and I'm sending them! **

**Teehee….your pleas have been heard and I'm writing as fast as I can tonight! I hope you like where this is going…..don't kill me!**

**-Summer Fire-**

When Carol got into the bank she screamed when a body lying on the floor, wasn't a body but a walker that grabbed her ankle making her fall to the ground. Carol kicked the dead thing's face and scrambled to her feet. Then she ran into the back office, stabbing and fighting with everything she had. She started screaming as she killed the bastards, she didn't want to die, but she couldn't let Maggie or her baby get hurt. She knew she was the weak link of the group and she knew she was the one they would miss the least, the other's were needed for the group, she only washed the dishes and cooked.

Carol fought hard and then the back door was ripped open and six women she had never seen before ran into the room, fighting at her side. In the may lay, Carol was elbowed in the head by one of the women on accident and knocked out. The last thing she remembered was a fuller figured woman leaning over her, "Shit, you're gonna be just fine sweetheart."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol woke up slowly, her body ached and her head was swimming. She looked around at the small room she was in; it was dark with a single light on in the corner. It looked like an old storage room with three beds in it. She turned her head and saw the woman from earlier reading next to her in a chair, the woman turned to her, "Hey about time you woke up. How do you feel?"

Carol sat up slowly, "Like shit. What happened?"

The woman sighed, looking at her forehead, "Well one of our younger recruits elbowed you in the head during the fight. I'm so sorry. I'm Miranda; I keep things running around here."

Carol nodded, sitting up on the edge of the bed, "Where is around here?"

Miranda sighed, "Well we are in an old warehouse about twenty miles from town. We're a group of twenty, not including the kids. Most of us are ex police that gathered our families here. Do you think you can stand? I can take you to get some food."

Carol smiled, standing up she hugged herself, her palm stinging from where she cut it. Her hand was bandaged and Miranda grinned, "We used super glue to close it, so it might pull a little."

Carol nodded, following her out into a long hallway. Miranda turned around smiling, "We're in the sub basement of the warehouse. We find it's easier for us to sleep down here. Come on I'll introduce you to the others."

The next hour was crazy as Carol met the rest of the women, that's right all women. Their men had gone off a year ago and never came back from a run so the women had trained themselves and got good at using the weapons. It didn't hurt that most of them had been in the military or on the police force themselves. Now they moved as a unit, going into places getting what they needed and getting out.

Miranda took her up to the warehouse, where a large number of children were playing under the watchful eye of a few of the women with large rifles. Miranda led her to the yard of the warehouse which was surrounded by a large fence. Miranda led her to an area that was fenced off; Carol could hear the walkers before she saw them. Miranda sighed, "My husband Bill and a few of the men found that if we killed a roamer and wiped the insides on ourselves we could spill right past them. So we catch them and hold them in here. It also helps us train the younger ones to know how to take one down in a controlled environment."

Carol nodded, "That's really smart. The group I was with, we did a lot of hand to hand combat."

Miranda sighed, "Listen, I don't care what you decide, but you could have a place here. We saw you move through that herd alone and only armed with a knife. But if you want to we can take you back."

Carol sighed, she didn't know what she wanted, if she went back, she went back knowing that he didn't want her. They left her; no one came for her, that much she knew. She at least had gone out a hero for her group; maybe a fresh start was just what she needed.

**-Summer Fire- (six months later)**

Daryl stood in the yard, watching the kids as they worked with their knives. Working with the kids was the only time he really found any peace. For six months he had gone through the town searching for any sign of her. His biggest fear was the governor had gotten her, there had to be a reason that herd had been cut down like that. He was getting ready to adjust one of the girls' stances when Glenn screamed from the tower, "HERD!"

Daryl turned to the kids, "INSIDE NOW!"

He ran down the yard toward the fences, he, Rick, Glenn, and Tyreese worked as hard as they could trying to keep the fence up. The walkers were in frenzy as they snapped and moaned at them. Rick was getting ready to call it a loss, when they heard a weird scream and watched as a large group of people ran from the tree line.

The walkers turned making their way toward the easy prey. Daryl and Rick stood in awe as the group split into two circles, having each other backs. They worked as a unit, mowing down the walkers. That was when they saw little Cody. Cody was one of the smaller kids from Woodbury, he wasn't even six yet. He had slipped out of the fence while chasing a wild rabbit and now he was stuck in the middle of a group of walkers. Daryl and Rick ran for the gate, hoping to get to the kid in time. When they got to the gate they saw two of the mystery group head toward him taking down the walkers. One of them, a woman from what Daryl could see came running toward the gate. She dropped him outside of the gate and took a few more walkers down. Cody ran toward Rick jumping into his arms.

The woman turned around and looked at Daryl, his body froze and his breath caught, CAROL. Carol stared at him, she was covered in walker muck from head to toe, but it was her. He made a step toward her and then a high pitched whistle filled the air. Carol turned looking in the direction of the sound and whistled back, she looked at Daryl one more time and then at Rick. She had her place now, she couldn't go back. She took off following the other women, running back into the woods and the cover of the trees.

Daryl and Rick stood there, looking at the ground that was littered with walkers. Rick ran a hand over his face, "Jesus, at least we know how she survived. How the hell is this group she's with?"

Daryl shook his head, "I have no idea, but I think we need to fuckin' figure it out."

He stalked back inside the fences, one thing was for sure, she was alive and he didn't give a shit about anything else. Now he just had to get her ass back home where she fucking belonged.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stood next to Miranda watching as Daryl walked back into the fences. They had tracked the large herd for two days when they had come into view of the prison, Carol felt her breath catch. She almost told Miranda that they could handle it but when she saw Rick and Daryl struggling with keeping the fences, she knew they had to help. Then when she saw Cody, she knew she had to act, the little boy's father had already lost so much.

She had seen him, he had seen her, she knew what that meant, it meant he would be coming for her. She could see it in his face. If he came, would she go? Would she leave her new family? She wasn't sure. Miranda touched her shoulder, "Let's go, we need to get back."

Carol took one last look at the prison and nodded, "Let's go." No matter what happened the ball was now in his court.

**This is short but I'm trying to get as much out to you as I can since you guys have work tomorrow and you all were begging! I'm working on part 3! So hang in there with me! LOL…Also I'm working on Nothing At All, but I'm waiting on Athlete Girl who is doing the Meth part and then I write off that! So all good things! Hugs! Back to writing! **

**Thanks for the reviews…they make me laugh! **


	16. Love Lost Part 3

Chapter 15….Love Lost (Part 3)

**Ok, I'm working as fast as I can! I hope you like this one….I think you do….she's not some crazy bad ass, she's just a little bad ass! Ok, here we go**

**-Summer Fire-**

It didn't take long for Rick and Daryl to find their trail. He followed the footprints for two days, making sure he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of walkers. When they came to an industrial area, they were blown away by the size of the warehouse. Daryl walked the perimeter, "This is where the tracks end."

Rick nodded, "It's not like they could disappear into thin air."

Daryl sighed, "I think they're inside. Ya ready for this?"

Rick nodded, putting an arm on Daryl's shoulder, "At least she's alive."

Daryl nodded; pulling the wire cutters from his bag he cut a hole into the fence. They advanced slowly inside. When they got to the middle of the warehouse, they looked at each other in shock, there was no one there. Daryl looked around scanning the room, he took a step closer to Rick, "We ain't alone."

Just as he said that twenty rifles were pointed at them. Rick held up his hands, "We're not looking for trouble, we saw one of our group with you and we wanted to make sure she was alright."

Miranda stepped forward on the catwalk above them, "Who is this person? Does she have a name?"

Daryl took a step forward, "DAMN IT CAROL, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Carol shifted a little standing down the catwalk from Miranda, he was searching the faces of the women for her, but with the walker muck in her hair and all over her skin, it made it hard to tell her from the others.

Miranda smirked down at Rick, "How do you know you're here for peaceful reason?"

Rick had to push Daryl behind him as Daryl started growling at the woman, "We just want to make sure that Carol is alright. We thought we lost her until we saw her a few days ago at our fence. Which thank you for the help."

Miranda nodded, "We tracked the herd for two days, we weren't going to let you men have all the fun."

Rick sighed, "What if we give up our weapons, all of them?"

Miranda huffed, "Give me a minute to talk to girls." Carol, Jules, and Stephanie all stepped toward Miranda, Miranda looked at Carol, "Well sister this is your call, do we let them in or not?"

Carol sighed, "They won't do anything, they just want to make sure I'm alright. I'm sorry if this brings trouble down on the group."

Jules chuckled, "Nice to see men again. The dirty looking one, is that the guy?"

Carol blushed, "Yeah, that's him."

Stephanie smiled, "Looks like he really wants to talk to you."

Miranda groaned, "Hate to interrupt but what do you want to do here Carol?"

Carol nodded her head, "Let them in. Just let me head to clean up before I see them."

Miranda nodded, "Alright let's do this."

Miranda moved back to the railing of the catwalk, "Alright, we'll let you in. But we have rules, you WILL hand over your weapons, there is NO touching of my group while you're here. Do I make myself clear?"

Rick nodded, "Yup, we understand."

Two of the women jumped down in front of them, Daryl hesitantly gave up his crossbow and knives, while Rick handed over his gun. Miranda made her way down to them, "Well gentlemen, welcome, follow me."

Daryl huffed as they walked down a flight of stairs, "Ya best be takin' us to Carol."

Miranda laughed, "She'll be joining us soon enough. I thought you boys might be hungry." She walked them into the main room of the basement where they had a makeshift cafeteria set up. Miranda sat down at a table and looked at the two men as one of the older kids bought them food and drinks, "So I'm Miranda Young, I guess I'm in charge here."

Rick nodded, "I'm Rick Grimes, this is Daryl Dixon my second. Thank you for letting us come in, I know how hard it is to let people you don't know inside. I get that."

Miranda nodded, "Well let's go check on Carol."

Daryl pushed up from the table, "About god damn time."

They made their way back upstairs to the yard. Miranda smiled as she watched Daryl as his eyes found Carol, she was standing by the walker pen watching a few of the teenagers trying to take down one walker that she had let out of the pen.

Carol stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "That's it Melissa stay with your back to Emma, don't break ranks, if you do one of you or both of you will die. Go for the eye socket."

Carol stood back her knife on her belt, ready to break in at any time. She watched as both girls started to crumble before her. She jumped in front of them and took the walker down. She turned around and glared at the two girls, "WHAT HAVE WE BEEN WORKING ON? It's dead, you can't hurt it. You take out the brain; it has to be a head shot! Now go on inside, we're doing this again. If you don't go out with us you have to be able to take care of yourself while we're gone. Now GO!"

The two teenagers hurried inside while Carol drug the walker body back toward the pen. Miranda snickered, "How'd the class go?"

Carol groaned, "Those two are not ready. I swear it's like talking to a brick wall."

Daryl stood there taking her in; it was HIS CAROL, except her arms were bigger more defined. She smiled at him and Rick, "Well I see you found me."

Rick walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "Jesus, we thought we lost you."

Carol hugged him hard, "Nope, can't keep a good woman down. Good to see you Rick."

Rick pulled away staring at Daryl who was still struck dumb, "Daryl went out looking for you everyday when we couldn't find you."

Carol nodded, "Well it's good to see you both. I guess Miranda gave you the tour?"

Miranda shook her head, "No, I left that for you, but I did feed them. Why don't you give them the tour?"

Carol nodded, "Well follow me." Carol walked them into the warehouse and took them down the stairs to the sub basement, "This is where most of our rooms are. It's safer at night, we all get rest making sure the top is locked up good. We haven't had a walker in the yard that we didn't put there for over a month. That's why we chase the herds."

Daryl grumbled, "Wouldn't have to chase herds if ya was at home."

Carol turned looking at him, "Where is home? I miss you all a lot, but here I'm important, they count on me to do my part."

Daryl took a step toward her, his fists balled at his sides, "What is your job?"

Carol step closer to him, "I'm one of the advance team. Miranda's inner circle, I make the hard calls now. There's no men to hide behind so I have to move my ass and make sure I don't get anyone killed. I'm a part of the group, not some housewife. Now should we continue the tour?"

Rick smirked, "Led on."

Daryl growled at Rick, "She goes off for a few months and fuckin' Xenia warrior princess shows the fuck up."

Rick chuckled, "Chill out, if you want to get her back to the prison you have to play this just right."

Daryl groaned, "This fuckin' sucks."

Rick shook his head as Carol led them into a large room, "This is the armory, most of the women and all of their husbands were part of Atlanta PD, so they had a good surplus of guns they got a hold of."

Rick whistled, "Jesus, there's a lot of fire power here."

Carol nodded, "Yeah, everyone is trained to use everything in this room. You just don't know when something might come up. Miranda had a few of the girls set you up in one of the smaller storage rooms for the night. So I'll show you to your room."

Carol turned down a small hallway and opened a door, standing back, "Let me know if you need anything."

She started to walk away when Daryl grabbed her wrist stopping her; he smirked at her, "I'm real glad you're safe."

Carol nodded, "Yeah I'm sure you are. How's Beth?" Daryl stood there dumbfounded as Carol turned and walked down the hallway disappearing into her own room.

Daryl turned to Rick, "What the hell? Why the fuck would she ask about Beth?"

Rick sighed sitting down on one of the cots, "Shit, that day of the run, she came to me. She said she saw you and Beth kissing. I didn't even fucking think about it, honestly if she was dead I didn't want you to know she was pissed at you when she died."

Daryl sat down on the cot across from him, "FUCK! So she's been pissed at me all this time? That has to be why she didn't come back, FUCK! I got to talk to her."

Rick jumped up stopping him, "You want to go in there half cocked and say shit that will probably just upset her or do you want to do this the right way?"

Daryl sighed, "FUCK! What should I say to her?"

Rick smirked, "Why don't you start with I love you and I'm an asshole, that should cover it all."

**Ok, you guys! One more part tomorrow! I have to sleep! I hope you liked this! Hugs and Night, Kaye**


	17. Love Lost Part 4

Chapter 16…..Love Lost (Part 4)

**Alright you guys….here is the ending…..Also throwing in a little Carol playing pool for Dixonrocks! Not to mention for DarylDixonLover who begs for some Rick/OC, I gave you some! So you're welcome!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl laid there listening to Rick snore and he knew he had to do something. He pushed off the bed and quietly snuck out of the room. Making his way down the hall to the room he saw Carol had slipped into he felt like a creeper. There laying in two of the three beds were Miranda and her daughter Stephanie, the third bed was empty. Daryl sighed shutting the door, but then he heard it, coming from the end of the hall the sound of something clinking together. When he entered the room he saw Carol stretched out over a pool table lining up a shot. When she made it she walked around and was getting ready to line up the next shot when she saw him. She stood up, "Having trouble sleeping?"

Daryl moved toward the pool table, "We need ta talk."

Carol leaned on her pool cue, "Then talk."

Daryl grunted, "Ya know I'm the one that should be pissed! I kiss ya and then ya run into a fuckin' herd of walker and then ya hide from me for six months. WHAT THE FUCK?"

Carol moved around the table so she was glaring at him, "You kissed me and then you let Beth kiss you! What the hell is that?"

Daryl growled, "Ya know if ya would've asked someone ya would've known I froze up and then pushed her off! Beth's goin' through some shit I don't understand! She's been givin' Hershel a hell of a time fuckin' around with every man she can get her hands on. IF YA WOULD'VE ASKED THEN MAYBE YA WOULD'VE KNOWN!"

Carol huffed, pushing her finger into his chest, "Screw you Dixon, asking you something like that, pfft, what the fuck ever! You're so open about your feelings. Let's not pretend that you didn't just kiss me because ya felt sorry for me."

Now Daryl was really pissed, he had all he was going to take of this bullshit. He grabbed her arms and sat her down hard on the pool table the balls flying everywhere. Carol let out a squeal as he trapped her there, his eyes burning and staring into her soul, "Ya want to know how I feel? I think you're a bitch! Ya took off and ripped my fuckin' heart out! Ya want to know how I feel about ya?"

His lips crushed against hers, not the soft kiss this was a kiss that said everything he couldn't. Carol moaned as his tongue flicked into her mouth, tasting the deepest parts of her. His hand fisted into her shirt pulling her closer, while his other hand went around her neck, gently caressing the delicate skin. Carol couldn't think straight as she laced her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer to her, she opened her legs pulling him in-between her legs. Daryl pulled her closer grinding into her core as one of his hands snaked down in-between them to cup her breast. His hand gripping the soft flesh, "Fuck Carol, how could ya think I'd want anybody else?"

Carol froze, pushing him away a little, but he held onto her, trapping her to him, "I ain't lettin' ya get away." He brushed his hand down her cheek, "I ain't leavin' ya, I know you're scared, but I am too. But I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm an asshole, but I love ya. Let me love ya, the way ya should be."

Carol felt tears burning in her eyes, "You won't hurt me?"

Daryl smirked, "Nope, never."

Carol nodded, her heart beating out of her chest, "And Beth?"

Daryl sighed, gripping her hips hard pushing her toward him, "Beth is confused, she's been pushin' up on everythin' with a pulse. Ain't into little girls, want me a woman."

Carol let out a little sob, "I'm sorry I didn't come back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was feeling."

Daryl sighed, "Why? Why didn't ya say somethin'?"

Carol looked down at her hands on his chest, her voice a whisper, "I didn't want to hear you say you didn't want me."

Daryl grunted, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes, "I guess we both suck at this communication thing. I should've told ya a long ass time ago that I loved ya." He cupped her cheek, his voice cracking, "When Rick told me….you were gone…..I thought I wouldn't go on. Cried like a baby in front of everyone, spent a whole day in my cell, wrapped around your sweater, wouldn't talk to anyone. I promised myself I'd go back and get your body…bury ya on the farm with Sophia….and then I was gonna join ya. But when we got back to town and saw all the walker bodies…..FUCK CAROL! I knew ya were alive, I knew ya were out there and I didn't stop looking."

Carol gave a small sad smile, "I use to go to the tree line and watch for you, hoping to just see a small glance of you. I had to make sure you were alright. Silly right? I'm sorry I didn't come home, I just couldn't bare seeing you with someone else….."

Daryl crushed his lips to hers again, silencing her; he began easing her back onto the pool table, wanting to get her as close to him as he could. He muttered against her skin, "Fuckin' perfect woman, ain't lettin' ya go again."

Before he could move to lay on top of her the door was slammed open, "We got a herd, taking down the West fence."

Carol looked up at him and kissed his lips quickly, "Got to go to work."

Daryl watched her go, his erection straining against his pants, god damn walkers were the worse cockblock ever!

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl stood in the doorway of the armory and watched as Carol strapped knives to her legs and arms. She slipped her bowie knife he had given to her on her belt and put on a double holster slipping two Glocks into them. Miranda was barking orders and everyone was tearing around getting ready. Miranda stopped at him and Rick, "You boys fighting or can you keep an eye on the young ones?"

Rick smirked, "We're in."

Daryl and Rick followed the women up to the yard where one side of the fence was bowing under the force of the walkers on the other side. Daryl kept close to Carol, watching her as she organized her team of eight women. Miranda was at the front, she looked over her shoulder, "Be ready!"

They all braced themselves as the fence fell and walkers streamed into the yard. Carol's team advanced stabbing and killing anything in their way, Daryl kept up with them shooting anything that got too close to her. He was in awe of her, she had learned so much in her time away from him. She was a monster with the knives, he never would've guessed that was her weapon, but then she pulled the machete from her back and went nuts, slicing through the herd her back hitting Miranda's and they smiled at each other, working through the numbers. When all was said and done over fifty walkers littered the ground, not one of their group was down.

Rick walked up to Miranda, "Every think about living in a prison?"

Miranda smirked at him, "Well if that's a marriage proposal I think I might be in love. Come on officer, let's go have a chat."

Carol smiled at Daryl, "Help a girl clean the yard?"

Daryl chuckled looking at all the walker bodies lying around them, "Woman ya got a warped sense of what a date is."

Carol smirked, "Daryl Dixon is this a date?"

Daryl slapped her playfully on the ass, "Come on woman, let's get a move on."

**-Summer Fire-**

Three days later Daryl watched as Carol she helped the other women unload their things at the prison. He had spent every waking minute with her, even having her lay with him at night, since Rick disappeared at night. They had gotten pretty hot and heavy but nothing more than a few moments of groping before they would stop, both knowing they wanted more, but knowing that they had just found each other again and they needed to go slow.

Daryl walked over to her smiling from ear to ear, "Yeah doin' alright?"

Carol nodded her face was beaming, "Yes, I'm doing great. Maggie let me hold the baby and I'm so happy to see Hershel with his prosethic leg, things are really coming along here."

Daryl nodded, blushing a little, "I put your stuff in my cell. Hope that's alright." He looked up slowly seeing a blush comes to her cheeks.

Carol nodded, "That's great. Rick wants us to give a short demonstration of how we move through a herd and then Beth and Karen said dinner would be ready. I can't wait for a real shower; Tyreese said there was even hot water."

Daryl nodded, glad that she seemed to ghost over the fact that they would now be sharing a cell and fuck it all she was gonna have her ass in his bed every damn night. He smirked as he walked away, he had finally gotten her home and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she stayed there.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol fidgeted when she got back from her shower. Their first night in their cell. She was more nervous than the first time she had sex when she was seventeen. She sat down on the bunk, wearing a pair of black sleep shorts and a red tank top without a bra. She was nervous, what if she wasn't what he wanted? What if she sucked at this? Ed had always told her she was bad at the sex thing. This was killing her.

Daryl finished up his guard shift and made his way to the shower, making sure to wash every inch of him. Tonight was the night, no more waiting, no more screwing around, he was going to make her his in every way. When he opened the blanket hanging over their cell, he smirked at her, she looked more nervous than he was.

Carol smiled up at him, "Hey."

Daryl smiled, "Hey." He walked over putting his bow on the top bunk, then he pulled off his vest and shirt. His nerves starting to get the better of him, but he needed to do this for her, he needed to make sure she knew he was all in.

Carol eased back on the bunk, her back hitting the cold wall, "How was watch?" Her eyes never leaving him as he toed off his boots and dropped to his knees.

His hand came out and snaked around her pulling her to him, she could feel him shaking as much as she was, "Watch was fine, now why ya wearin' so many clothes?"

Carol giggled nervously, "Didn't know this was a clothing optional cell."

Daryl grinned laying his head on her breasts, pulling her close to him, "Fuck Carol, you're so soft."

Carol felt her courage building as she ran her hand down his chest, making him shiver, her hand cupped him through his cargo pants and he growled, bucking into her hand, "You're so hard."

Daryl's eyes settled on her and he stared into her eyes, telling her silently that after this night things would be different between them forever. He kissed her softly, his lips and tongue working gently against her mouth, making sure that she knew he would spend the rest of his life worshipping her mind, body, and spirit.

He pulled at her tank top and was rewarded when she lifted her arms that were shaking. He threw the tank top over his shoulder and began kissing down her neck, taking his time he licked down her collarbone and then his hands cupped her heavy ample breasts as he took her nipple into his mouth sucking it hard. She arched her back, feeling the heat building up in her core. Daryl did the same to the other nipple and then trailed down her stomach, kissing right along her waistband. She moaned as he began pulling the shorts from her body, the months apart had made her body tone and hard, but her soft edge was still there. He sucked in a breath when he saw her shaved pussy that was dripping wet with need. He had seen pussies before, but never one that was shaved it was almost intoxicating to look at.

He hooked her legs over his shoulders and got real close to her core, just breathing in the scent of her arousal, a smell that was all her. It made his cock triple in size, fuck he wasn't gonna last long, but he sure as hell was gonna make sure she got what she needed. He began working her slowly, lapping at her folds, moving his tongue up and down, not caring that she was making enough noise to wake the dead. He growled as he thrust his tongue into her, tasting her deeply. Carol arched her back, her hands tangling into his hair, pulling them closer together. She was panting as he clamped his teeth down around her clit and she went nuts, bucking into him, his face flooded with her essence and he growled. He had never wanted a woman more in his fucking life. What it made so much better was how much he loved the woman lying under him. He stood up wiping his face with his shirt that he had flung on the top bunk. He smirked down at her as he kicked his pants off.

Carol groaned, Daryl Dixon did not wear underwear, fuck her life. He tugged at his cock and got on top of her, staring at her, he cupped her face and kissed her deep and long. The taste of her in his mouth made her moan; he was doing things to her body that Ed hadn't done in the twelve hellish years they had been married. Honestly she had never had an orgasm that a man had given her, she had been the only person to bring her to that edge but never that intense.

Daryl stroked her cheek, "I don't have nothin' but I hope ya don't want to stop, I want nothin' between us."

Carol swallowed hard, "What if…"

Daryl smirked, "Don't care, you're my woman." He thrust into her without warning making her buck into him, he filled her so completely. He gritted his teeth trying not to cum as he felt her stretch and bend to his size. He kissed her slow, it was filled with passion. Why was it that everything this man did to her made her want more? It was perfect.

He started to move, bucking into her, pushing her to the edge. He was grunting and panting as he moved over her, kissing her breasts, licking her neck, wanting all of her, fuck he was close. Carol was pulling on his shoulders, her nails digging into him as he increased his speed, he could feel her twitching around him and he knew it would be soon.

When she came she saw stars, throwing her head back she screamed his name. Her walls slamming around him was too much and he buried his head into her neck, biting down on her shoulder to hide the roar he let lose. As they came down she could feel his cock twitching inside her and she could feel him licking at the bite mark he left. She moaned as he flipped them, his member falling from her body as he pulled her onto his chest, "Fuck woman." He kissed her slowly, pulling back he looked at her, "Ya best not even think about takin' off again." His hand cupped her ass and pushed her closer to him, making his cock jump again.

Carol looked into his eyes, "I'm never goin' anywhere without you. Promise."

Daryl smirked, kissing her again, "That's what I thought." He growled, pulling her up so she had her core against his hardening shaft, "Show me you're MINE." And she did.

**There you go! What did ya think? **


	18. Blue Pill Dixon

Chapter 17…..Blue Pill Dixon

**This request came from FinnetheHuman1697…..it's a funny one! **

**-Summer Fire-**

He was exhausted, but when she crawled into bed over him and kissed him giving him a great view of her tits, he had to try. He growled as he rolled on top of her, his lips kissing down the side of her neck as he went. Carol snaked her hand down between them and cupped him, when she did she looked into his eyes, it was then he realized he wasn't hard, at all.

Carol looked up at him and smiled, flipping them back over again, she straddled him, ripping his shirt opened. The buttons went flying everywhere, Daryl groaned bucking up into her, he could feel his cock twitching and he smirked. She kissed down his chest, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples, knowing how much he liked that. He groaned as she licked down the happy trail which lead to her favorite part of him and his too. She unzipped his pants and pulled him out, he was at half mast and she started working him up and down with her hand, loving the feel of him.

She wrapped her mouth around him and had gotten in a few good sucks and licks when she felt him go off, his seed filling her mouth. He hadn't even been that hard. Daryl was pissed she could tell by the way he was breathing. She made her way up him kissing him softly, "It doesn't have to be about me all the time."

Daryl slammed his fist into the mattress, "Fuck that! It should fuckin' be. God damn it, now I ain't even workin' right. Ya saw it; ya ain't got to say a fuckin' word!"

Carol sighed as he pushed her off him going to climb up in the top bunk. She groaned standing up, "Daryl, what are you doing?"

Daryl huffed, "Don't deserve to sleep with ya, can't even fuck ya properly."

Carol groaned, "Daryl you hardly sleep, we eat like shit and honestly I'm fine. I'm glad I can do something for you. I just like it when you hold me."

Daryl turned over glaring at her, he was pissed. This had been going on for a week now and he was beyond pissed. Every fucking time they tried he couldn't seal the deal and it was making him feel like less of a man. He knew there were guys just waiting in the wings to come along and take her from him. He saw the way a few of them leered at her and it was pissing him the fuck off.

Daryl sat up, "What now I ain't providin' for your food? So I guess I ain't good for fuckin' nothin'!"

He jumped off the bunk and grabbed his bow, heading out of the cell. Carol stood there with her head in her hands wondering what she did this time to piss him off.

Daryl made his way outside and sat down in the cool Georgia night with his back against the brick of the prison. He didn't fucking want to talk to anyone. He felt like a piece of shit for yelling at her, it wasn't his fault a week ago just seeing her hang up the wash was enough to make him hard as stone. Now he couldn't get it going when she was naked on top of him. He sighed as Rick came out of the guard tower and walked toward him.

Rick could tell there was something off with Daryl the moment he came outside. Rick was the unofficial big brother in the relationship that Carol and Daryl had. He was always there for them, helping them and guiding the two. Everyone could see how much they loved each other, but sometimes the two of them needed a little reminding. "What's going on Daryl?"

Daryl sighed, "Nothin' just wish everybody would leave me the fuck alone."

Rick groaned sitting down next to him, "Well I can't do that. So you might as well tell me what the hell the problem is."

Daryl looked at Rick and let his head fall back to hit the prison wall, "Ya ever….well have trouble…well ya know."

Rick stared at him for a few minutes and then he smirked, "Oh OH that….well is this between you and me?"

Daryl nodded his head and Rick sighed looking out at the fences, "Yeah, honestly I'm havin' a hell of a time keeping up with Michonne. See God has one fucked up sense of humor. He gives a man his sexual peak between the ages of 18 and 25. But a woman their peak is between 35 and 45, so Michonne is just hitting that peak and she's honestly killing my ass."

Daryl looked at his friend, "So what the fuck do ya do?"

Rick blushed, "I got me some of those little blue pills on the last run. Now mind ya, ya have to take them when you know you two will be doing it or you'll be in the shower with a whole bottle of lotion, but trust me they work."

Daryl groaned, "I can't fuckin' believe I'm askin' this, do ya got any I could have?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, I can give ya a few, just make sure you get some sleep tonight. Part of our problem is me and you get less sleep than anyone else. Well maybe Michonne and Carol, those two are always up. But follow me inside and I'll give you some. Just don't tell anyone where you got them. I have my pride too ya know."

Daryl followed Rick inside, his face red as a beet, he couldn't believe he was talking about his dick to Rick but if it helped him keep his woman happy then he'd be god damn sure and do whatever it took.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl woke up the next morning and Carol was already gone. He knew his mutterings of an apology had been taken, but he knew he had to make things up to her. So he slipped one of the little blue pills into his pocket and made his way down to the kitchen. Making sure to grab her ass and make her jump as he took his plate, "Yeah doin' anything after breakfast?"

Carol smirked at him, "I have some things to do for Hershel today and then it's my turn down in the pig pen, why?"

Daryl kissed the tip of her nose, blushing like a mad man, "Meet me in the pig pen after you're done. Got a little surprise for ya."

Carol watched him walk away glad that what had been driving him nuts the last few days had faded.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl took the pill an hour ago and his dick felt like it might explode. He hung out near the pen and waited on his woman to show up. He smirked when she came down carrying a bucket with the leftovers from breakfast for the little piglets they had. "Took ya long enough."

Carol put her hand on his chest, "Sorry, Hershel needed more help than I thought."

Daryl took the bucket dumping the leftovers into the feed bin, then he dropped the bucket pulling Carol to the North Tower, it was one they never used. She giggled as he pulled her up the stairs, "What are you doing?"

Daryl turned around kissing her hard, "Shut it up woman, a man is working here."

Once they got to the control room of the tower, he was on her, pulling at her clothes and pushing her against the wall. Daryl stripped down his chest heaving as he walked toward her like a predator; his cock was so hard it was purple at the tip. Carol could feel herself drooling over the sight of him, hard panels of muscles moving toward her and his throbbing member ready for her.

He growled as he hitched her up, her legs going around his waist and when he entered her they both cried out. He had NEVER filled her like this, when he started to move she was going crazy pulling at him, wanting more, kissing his chest, biting at his nipples. She came hard around him and he followed spilling inside her.

But he didn't go soft, he kept moving. Carol's eyes widened as he continued to pound into her taking her to another level of ecstasy she had never known. When she came again she sagged against him, sweat dripping from both their bodies. Both of them panting like mad. Daryl sunk them to the floor, still attached. Carol couldn't believe he was STILL hard inside her.

Daryl smirked, "Your turn to ride me woman. Make it count."

Carol smirked, using his shoulders to move up and down on him. Daryl couldn't fucking believe this, he came twice during a handful of times, but never three times, those fucking pills were like god damn ambrosia from the gods. He leaned back, letting her rock on top of him, his hands digging into her ass as they moved. When he felt his balls tighten he snaked his hand down to her clit helping her reach her third orgasm. She panted against his shoulder, kissing him, "Oh My God, I can't believe…..DARYL?"

Daryl looked at her, he was exhausted but his dick had other plans, "Shit how about ya help me with a hand job."

Carol pushed off of him and began working at him, moving up and down his shaft. When he came the fourth time, she stared at him, "Daryl are you alright?"

Daryl wanted to die, his dick hurt, he didn't know what the fuck to do, he didn't want to tell her what the problem was, but he knew she was smart she would figure it out. "Well…..ya see I was havin' trouble….I might've taken a pill."

Carol looked at him, her face turning stern, "What kind of pill?"

Daryl let out a nervous giggle, "A blue pill…."

Carol groaned, "Shit, Daryl don't you see if a healthy man takes those it could make an erection last four hours!"

Daryl fell back hard onto the floor, "FOUR HOURS! WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?"

Carol sighed, "Get dressed we'll go down to the showers, maybe a cold one will do the trick."

Daryl nodded, his face bright red, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. See if he ever EVER fucking asked Rick for help. Once they got to the shower, the cold water did the trick, but his cock was so sore, it hurt to even put his pants on.

Carol laid on his chest that night, kissing softly his scars, "Next time, could you maybe try getting a good night's sleep instead of taking something? I told you, you were just tired."

Daryl groaned, tightening his arms around her and burying his head into her shoulder, "I'll fuckin' eat ya out every god damn day if ya just never talk about this again!"

Carol chuckled, "Well since you begged so nicely….I guess. Now get some sleep, you have work before you leave in the morning."

Daryl laid there well after Carol had fallen asleep. He thought back to what Rick had said about God and his sense of humor, with women having their peak later in life. Rick had been right about that, but he was wrong, Daryl Dixon was fucking sure that God was really a woman. Because only a woman would make his dick swell up like that and make him make a deal with his woman to do her every morning. Yeah, Daryl was sure that God was a woman.

**Hope you enjoyed! Every OOC, but hey it was funny!**


	19. The Contest

Chapter 18….The Contest

**This goes to a request made by Finnethehuman1697 and Rhiannon Mur, hope you guys like this! Funny Warning!**

**Also, my inbox is empty. I'm out of requests! So do a girl a favor and fill it! Hugs!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn Rhee prided himself on being a lot of things; he was a husband, a fighter, and one of the good guys. He loved his family, his large loud overbearing always up your ass family. They were the people he had fought and lived alongside of for the past three years. He couldn't believe he had a smoking hot wife to boot. As he stood in the watch tower scanning the horizon he saw Daryl and Carol walking together, the two of them smirking at each other. Glenn loved Carol and Daryl. He knew what kind of hell they had both been through and he wanted them to both be happy. He sighed, running a hand through his hair; he had to find a way to make this happen.

That afternoon Rick called a meeting of his council that ran the Woodbury and their group. As they sat around the table waiting for Daryl and Carol, he grinned, "You guys, I think we have a problem that we need to talk about."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah what's that?"

Glenn sighed, "Daryl and Carol."

Hershel folded his hands in front of him, "What about Daryl and Carol son?"

Glenn smirked, "Well anyone with two eyes can see that they belong together. I think with the governor gone and life being so damn short we work on getting them together."

Maggie chuckled, "Oh baby, you ship them? I do too!"

Rick groaned, "This isn't going to work out well."

Glenn smirked, "The person that gets them together gets the real mattress and box springs we picked up Saturday on the run."

The whole group sat back almost drooling. They had picked up a truck that already had a lone brand new mattress and box springs and since they got it no one knew who to give it too. Rick chuckled, "Alright that seems fair, but if you end up with an arrow to the ass, I don't want to hear about it."

**-Summer Fire- (Maggie and Glenn's try)**

Glenn put the two bottles of whiskey on the library table. It was a new thing for the group to get together and talk about things that happened during the week. He knew the others were pissed as hell at him when they saw the liquor. He just snickered, "Sorry suckers! I know that when Dixon gets drunk his lips loosen and I plan on moving that bed into our cell tomorrow!" Maggie just grinned knowing that her husband had finally gone off the deep end.

Daryl and Carol arrived, both of them sitting together at the table. Glenn made damn sure to have their glasses full. He could almost feel the memory foam now as it cradled his body. By the end of the night, Carol fell asleep curled up on the couch and Daryl passed out after a laughing fit on the floor by her. Rick clapped Glenn on the back, "Good job! Now it's my turn." Glenn groaned as Rick walked away whistling.

**-Summer Fire- (Rick's try)**

Rick was smart; he watched his two friends and knew deep inside that all they needed was a little time alone. So he made sure to go to Daryl first, "Daryl I was thinking we could really use some extra stuff for the kids. We have so many now; we need to start working on their education. I know Carol is worried we don't have enough lying around to teach them all the things they need to know. Do you mind taking her into town to the school?"

Daryl crinkled his brow, "Couldn't she make a list?"

Rick shook his head, "Nah, some of the things she won't know we need till she sees them. So what do you say?"

Daryl nodded, "Alright we'll leave at first light."

Rick smiled to himself as he watched the rough man walk away; this was just too damn easy. The next day Daryl and Carol left at sun up, both of them quietly slipping into the truck. Glenn stood next to Rick fuming, "This is an abuse of your power, you know that right?"

Rick chuckled, "I'm gonna think about what you said, when I'm sleeping sound on that bed at night." Rick laughed as he walked away leaving Glenn in his wake.

That night when the truck got back, Daryl got out of the truck pissed off. Rick groaned, "What happened?"

Daryl pointed at Carol who looked equally pissed off, "SHE HAPPENED! DAMN WOMAN DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STAY THE FUCK PUT!"

Daryl stormed into the prison and Carol just glared after him. Glenn laughed slapping Rick on the back, "That worked well."

**-Summer Fire- (Hershel and Beth's try)**

Hershel had to admit, them all working for the bed was a wonderful thing. He and Beth had already talked about it and it seemed the best way to get these two together was to have them stuck somewhere so they had to face their feelings. Beth had already laid the ground work for Carol asking her to go the storage they used in the solitary area to pick up some things for the kitchen. Now Hershel laid in wait behind the door. He had told Daryl that Carol was looking for him, needing his help in the tombs to get some things from storage. So when Carol went into the storage room, Daryl followed a few minutes later, Hershel slammed the door close, locking it. He was halfway down the tombs when he heard Carol screaming to be let out. Hershel sighed, he had forgotten about the woman's fear of small spaces. He walked back in and opened the door, Carol came rushing out, "Oh thank God Hershel, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't come along."

Daryl came out looking at her, "Yeah alright?"

Carol nodded, wiping at her face, "Yeah, sorry you know me and small space."

Daryl nodded looking at Hershel, "Damnest thing a breeze must have blown it shut."

Hershel turned red, "Yeah I really think we should put a rock or something on the door, to hold it. Well I'll leave you two to it."

Hershel made his way back to the common room, hating that he now had to tell his daughter they too had failed in bringing the couple together.

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn was on watch, he hated watched, besides the walkers there wasn't much of a threat anymore with the governor gone. As he scanned the field, he noticed movement in the grass. He grabbed his binoculars and what he saw left his mouth wide open. There rolling around on the grass making out to beat the band was Daryl and Carol. "WHAT THE ?"

Glenn high tailed it inside, busting open the door to the common room, he was pissed, "Alright who did it? Who got them together?"

Rick looked around, "What are you talking about?"

Glenn pointed toward the outside, "Daryl and Carol! They're outside making out, who finally got them together?"

Before anyone could answer, Daryl and Carol appeared at the door. Daryl had his arm draped around Carol, pulling her tight into his side. Daryl chuckled, "Ya all are so dumb. We've been together for months, was about to come out to y'all about us when we over heard your plan. I have to say it's been fun fuckin' with y'all. What do you think woman?"

Carol smirked up at him, "It's been fun. Hey Glenn you can move that bed into our cell. We've been sharing for weeks now, so it will just be better. Thanks for the bed you guys."

Daryl and Carol snickered as they made their way into the cellblock. The group stood there with their mouths open, they'd been together for weeks? Rick walked over and slapped Glenn upside his head, "Next time check and make sure before you start a contest. Now come on we have a bed to deliver."

That night as the prison fell into sleep mode, a tiny light burned in the cell that Daryl and Carol were sharing. The old bunk had been moved out and they now had a beautiful full size bed to make love on. Daryl hovered above Carol, their naked bodies one, "Sorry it took me so long."

Carol smirked, cupping the side of his face, "It wasn't a contest Daryl, I knew you'd come around."

Daryl leaned down kissing her soundly, "I love ya woman."

Carol smiled up at him, "I know."

**There you go! I thought this one was cute as hell! Great requests! Kaye**


	20. Softer Side of Dixon

Chapter 19…..The softer side of a Dixon

**Well this one is a short sweet one about Carol noticing Daryl as he softens around the Woodbury folks, especially the kids! I hope you like.**

**Requests go to DixonRocks and Caryler….great ideas ladies.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Sure there were a lot of things about Daryl Dixon that Carol loved. Yeah she said loved, the rough quick tempered man had wormed his way into her heart long ago. She loved his loyalty, the way he would put himself out there for any member of their group. She loved his fighting spirit, it would have to take a nuclear blast to knock him down and she knew he'd be back up in a minute or two afterward. Yes, he was deadly handsome, but what made it better was he didn't realize it. Yeah there were a lot of reasons to adore Daryl Dixon, to love him. But she was finding she found new ones every day.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had been down in the tombs, she was working on organizing their storage when she heard voices coming from the library. She stepped to the door and the sight in front of her, made her cover her mouth to swallow down a laugh. There sitting at the table surrounded by a tiny pink tea set. May one of the little girls from Woodbury was smiling at him, "Ok, Mr. Daryl, now to have a tea party, we have to dress right. At least that's what Miss. Beth said."

Daryl huffed, "Well Miss. Beth is crazy. That's not gonna happen."

May pouted at him and Carol giggled, the kid knew how to play him. "Please Mr. Daryl, it's only a tie and I'll put it on for you! You'll look real handsome."

Daryl groaned, feeling himself die a little inside, "Yeah kid, make it quick."

May clapped her hands, grabbing the ugly orange tie; she put it around Daryl's neck and smiled, "You look real handsome Mr. Daryl. Now I'll just get the table set."

Daryl could hear her giggling behind him, he was gonna pay her ass back for this. She had been busy so Beth had asked him to keep an eye on May for the afternoon, so he told May if she kept quiet and helped him work on the wall then he would do whatever she wanted afterward. He just didn't fuckin' think she'd pull out a pink ass tea set. Now he sat there with a fuckin' tie on, he never wore a tie in his fuckin' life and watching as May set everything up.

May set the tea cup down in front of him, "Ok, let me get you some tea." May pretended to pour tea into his cup and then hers. She sat down with a big floppy hat on and a string of pearls. "You drink it like this Mr. Daryl." She picked up the cup kicking her pinkie finger out.

Daryl wanted to die he heard Carol giggle again and he glared over his shoulder seeing her try and duck out of sight, but he locked eyes with her, "Oh no woman ya best get your happy ass in here and have some tea with us."

Carol stood there, trying to bite the insides of her cheeks, "I wouldn't want to interrupt."

May smiled, "Oh please Miss Carol! I love it when you play tea party with me!"

Carol nodded, sitting down next to Daryl; she gave his thigh a squeeze. He looked at her and smirked, he really was being such a good sport about this. They sat there and played with May for over an hour until her grandma came to collect her.

As they sat there watching May leave, Carol felt Daryl put his arm around her, he kissed her neck, "That was different."

Carol leaned against him, "You were so sweet to her."

Daryl chuckled, "Ya two have me wrapped around your damn fingers."

Carol snuggled into his side, knowing that she fell just a little harder for the man.

**-Summer Fire-**

It was three weeks after the small tea party, when the most horrific thing happened. Walkers got inside; May's grandma was one of the ones that got taken down in the chaos. Carol sat holding the little girl that was now completely alone in the world. Both she and Daryl felt unusually close to May and as she sat there rocking her, she wondered if Daryl would want to take her on. But she didn't ask.

That night as they climbed into their bunk together squeezing in hard, Daryl held her close, knowing how close it had come to losing each other. Both of them had been in different parts of the prison and had both fought hand to hand to get back to each other. He kissed her softly, rolling on top of her; this was about remembering that they were a team. This wasn't about fucking, this was about making love.

He tenderly, kissed down her neck, sucking and licking every inch. Her neck was one of his favorite parts on her, though he loved every part of her. He was just starting on her breasts when they heard a loud scream pierce the cellblock.

Daryl was off the bunk and on the walkway before she moved, his crossbow in his hands. Rick looked up at him, "It's just May a nightmare is all."

Carol put a hand on his back, looking down at Rick, "Is she alright?"

Rick ran a tired hand over his face, "Michonne and Beth are trying to get her relaxed."

Daryl handed his crossbow to Carol, heading down the stairs, in his bare feet; he didn't even put a shirt on. He didn't give a shit who saw him and his scars, that little girl needed him and he was going to her. He walked into the cell and looked down at her, grumbling to Beth and Michonne, "Move outta the way, need to give the girl some room." He picked up May rubbing her back, "Ain't that right peaches and cream? Ya just need a little space is all."

May tightened her little arms around his neck, hiccupping sobs, "I'm….scared…..missing….grandma…..Why isn't she here?"

Daryl rubbed her back looking up at Carol, who was smiling down at him, tears in her eyes. Daryl sighed, he was already half naked standing there in front of these people, he might as well go ahead and make a total pussy out of himself. He closed his eyes and rocked May, singing the song his grandma use to sing to him, his deep baritone floating through the cellblock, "_I'll be seeing you in all the familiar places, That this heart embraces the whole day through, In that small café, the park across the way, The children's carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well…._" Daryl looked around, his voice a whisper, "Is she asleep?"

Rick smiled, "Yeah she's asleep."

Daryl nodded, "Y'all get to sleep Carol and I got her. Night."

Rick watched with Glenn by his side as Daryl walked up the stairs with the little girl wrapped around him. Glenn smiled, "Wow, was that Daryl?"

Rick nodded, his smile almost beaming, "Yup and I think that Carol and Daryl just adopted a little one."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol smiled as he walked toward her; she opened the blanket over their cell. Daryl came in motioning to the bunk, "Go on and get in woman, we'll make this work."

Carol nodded, getting in she pushed herself up against the wall as far as she could. Daryl lay down next to her with May still sound asleep on his chest. Carol smiled as he turned to her, his arm going behind her, so she could snuggle up close to him and May, "I think I just fell a little more in love with you."

Daryl looked at her and half smirked, "What?"

Carol ran her hand through May's long brown hair, "You really are the best man I know."

Daryl snorted, "You don't know many men."

Carol giggled, kissing his cheek, "Good night, I love you."

Daryl kissed her lips, "Night woman, love ya."

The next morning, when May woke up, it was hard and she stuck by Carol and Daryl that day. By bedtime, her eyes welled up as she walked toward the cell she use to share with her grandma. When she got there, she saw all her things were gone. She was going to cry, her little six year old chest was starting to heave when a big shadow fell on her. She turned around to see Daryl and Carol standing there looking at her.

Daryl smirked, "Hey kid, ain't it bed time?"

May nodded, her little hands fidgeting, "Yeah, but I don't know where my stuff is."

Daryl huffed, picking her up, "What ya think me and Carol would just leave ya on your own, ain't gonna fuckin' happen. You're part of our family now; ya don't go no place unless me or Carol is with ya. Ya good with that kiddo?"

May nodded, throwing her arms around Daryl's neck. When Carol opened the blanket curtain for them, May squealed, there on the top bunk Daryl had made a guard to make sure she didn't fall out of bed. Carol had Glenn get her a pretty pink blanket and a few dolls and on the wall were her pictures of her grandma and her parents who had been killed by the governor. May hugged them both, "I have a new family now."

Daryl hugged her and Carol, Carol felt her heart grow again for the rough man, yeah there were a lot of reasons to love Daryl Dixon and Carol was finding more everyday and she was damn glad he was all hers.

**Feels…..oh the feels!**


	21. The Burn

Chapter 20…..The Burn

**Well we've had a lot of sweetness here lately so this one is totally a lot of fun with a side of smut! This comes from ideas and requests from Marybethorama who wanted something in the laundry room, Paws who wanted skinny dipping, and someone (forgive me) asked for Daryl to have a sunburn somewhere like his ass! Enjoy!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl groaned as he watched Carol. He loved bringing her with him when he hunted, she was quiet and it gave him time just to be with her. Since they brought May into their lives, they hardly had any time alone, so the hunts gave them a chance to be alone and reconnect. He watched her as she stood on the deck of the little pond they had found, she turned around raising one eyebrow. Daryl folded his arms, "Woman what're ya doin'?"

Carol pulled her tank top off over her head, "I'm trying to get my man to go skinny dipping with me."

As she shimmed out of her pants and smiled at him as she hooked her panties, "Comin' Dixon or are you chicken?"

Daryl huffed, "Ya do know it's the middle of the damn world."

Carol was now completely naked her hands moving down her breast, giving him one hell of a show, "I know. Just needed to cool off after watching your ass in those pants all day." She turned bending over a little she glided into the water.

Daryl moaned, his cock already straining at his pants. He was totally fucked. He marched to the edge of the dock where her stuff was and set his crossbow down. He undressed and jumped in after her. He growled when found her under the water, when they broke the surface they both moaned at the feel of their bodies pressed together. His mouth found hers, kissing her with everything he had, his hands going to her ass, kneading it hard. He chuckled, his voice husky, "Come on, let's go to the dock."

Carol nodded biting down on his lower lip, "I need you soooo bad, baby." Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was grinding on him to beat the band, her fingers, rolling his nipples.

Daryl growled, "I'm gonna fuck ya senseless."

Carol smirked, "I was hoping you would say that."

They made love on the dock, both of them falling asleep afterward; Daryl was on his belly, half laying on her. When he woke up the sun was low in the sky and he knew they were going to have a search party out for them if they didn't get moving, not to mention May would be worried. So he kissed her neck, "Woman we fell asleep."

Carol chuckled, "You fell asleep first, I was just trapped under you, so I went to sleep too."

Daryl groaned, "Not the smartest shit I ever did. Walker could've taken us both. Jesus we got to be more careful."

When he got up to put his pants on, Carol gasped. His ass which was usually lily white was red as an apple. She giggled, "Oh baby, I'm solo sorry."

Daryl turned to her, "For what?"

Carol smirked, "You're sunburnt."

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't no big deal, been that way before."

Carol shook her head, "Oh no, this is different, it's on your bottom."

Daryl turned around looking at his ass, "FUCKIN' HELL CAROL! My ass is toasted!"

Carol nodded, "Come on I have aloe back at the prison, I'll rub it for you."

Daryl grumbled the whole way back, Carol tried to tell him that he would live, no one died from sunburn on their ass.

**-Summer Fire-**

When they went to sit down for dinner, Daryl yelped standing up fast. Carol giggled, trying to hid her smile, but he could see it. He grumbled when he sat down next to her, "Shut it."

Carol nodded her head and tried to pay attention to the others as they talked. May sat there kicking her feet while she ate, "I went berry picking with Beth today."

Carol smiled, "Oh great! What kind of berries?"

Beth looked nervous, "Strawberries, Merle went with us and we weren't out that long."

May smiled, "Yes we were. We were gone for a butt fucking long time Uncle Merle said."

Carol snapped her eyes up to Merle who at least had the sense to look away, Carol looked at May, "Honey don't say that, it's bad."

May nodded, "Well that's what Uncle Merle said. He said we shouldn't tell you and Daryl we saw you lying out naked. But it was hard to miss you both, Daddy Daryl's butt was sooooo red, it shined."

Daryl about choked on his food, his eyes cutting to his brother who was laughing hysterically at the end of the table. Daryl stood up and slapped him on the back of the head, "Mother fucker there ain't no reason to be laughing about that shit."

Merle howled, slapping Daryl on the ass which made him even more pissed. Daryl growled at Carol who was laughing, "This is your fucking fault, ya had to fuckin' go skinny dipping and then ya had to fuck around and now look what ya did! The kid saw us!"

Carol was pissed; he wasn't going to blame her for this. She stood up and glared at him, "Sorry I bothered you. It's not like I love you and miss our time together!"

She grabbed her bowl and stormed toward the kitchen area. Daryl stood there, "Where the fuck ya going?"

Carol turned around bright red, "TO DO LAUNDRY!"

Daryl sighed watching her leave; this wasn't going to be good for anyone, especially him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl got Beth and Merle to put May to bed and he slipped down to the laundry room. He stood there watching her as she hauled wet clothes into baskets to hang them on the lines that Rick and Glenn had put up for the women. She had soap suds up to her elbows and he could tell she was angry crying. His woman was nuts, she cried about everything, there was happy crying, angry crying, sad crying. He hated this shit. He should've kept his mouth shut.

He locked the door behind him knowing he would need to make this better if he didn't want to sleep on the damn floor tonight. He walked up behind her, "So tell me ya gonna talk to me?"

Carol turned around and glared at him, "Screw you Dixon!"

Daryl chuckled, walking up he tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but she pushed him away. Slapping at his chest, "NO!"

Daryl grinned, this was gonna be fun, "Ain't goin' anywhere woman, ya need to stop this shit."

Carol growled, picking up a few wet shirts she threw them at him. He batted them away, his eyes boring into hers, he looked like a hunter stalking it's prey. He growled, "I'm gonna fuck your ass hard woman."

Carol squealed, running around the washers, that were damn near useless, but she at least had something between them. When she went to run one way he went that way, finally she darted to the left, but then went right. She ran around him and made it all the way to the tub of wash water, she picked up a pair of jeans covered in soap suds and flung it at him. It got him in the face with a sickening thud. Carol put her hand over her mouth, "Oh God, Daryl I'm so sorry!"

Daryl wiped the suds from his eyes and nodded his head, stalking toward her. She was now trapped against the wall, he picked up a handful of suds, Carol held her hands up, "DARYL! Don't you dare!"

Daryl smirked, "What woman, didn't ya start this? This is us workin' our shit out. Turnabout is fair play." He wrapped his free hand around her waist pulling her close while the hand full of suds went to her head, rubbing them in her hair and down her face. She giggled and squealed trying to get away from him, but he held her tight, kissing her hard, shoving her against the wall.

He pulled back breaking the kiss to look at her, "Oh woman this is gonna be fun." He picked her up and carried her over to the washers. There were three Maytags lined up and it gave him the right height to lay her across them. He and Rick had just gotten a generator hooked up to them, but the women hardly ever used them. He turned them on and she squealed as the vibrations went through her body. He pulled her shirt over her head, kissing and sucking at her breasts and neck. Then he pushed her down, his tongue trailing down her body as he undid her pants and pulled them from her body. Once she was totally naked, he growled, pulling off his shirt and pushing his pants down his hips a little, "Fuck woman, you're so damn wet. Ya like the washers underneath ya?" His finger was in her core and she was dripping with need.

Carol arched her back, "Please Daryl, my clit."

Daryl smirked, "Ya gonna stop bein' pissed at me?"

Carol nodded, her eyes almost filled with tears as she begged him, "YES! PLEASE! BABY!"

Daryl groaned, his tongue burying into her core, sucking and biting at her clit. He could feel the vibration ripping through from the washers and he was gonna make fuckin' sure that they did this shit again. He stood up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he buried himself deep into her, his balls were vibrating and he had to grit his teeth not to cum right then. He growled, leaning down and biting her neck, muttering into her skin, "Ain't gonna last long, woman ya better make this count!"

Carol screamed bucking against him, "JUST FUCK ME HARD!"

Daryl growled, his hands going to her breasts as he fuck her as hard as he could. Her legs wrapping around him and pulling her closer. When they came they came hard screaming together. Daryl collapsed on her, both of them covered in soap suds and sweat. He smirked at her, "Ya still mad?"

Carol smiled at him lazily, "Nope, you fucked me hard and made it up."

Daryl chuckled, "I'll remember when ya get pissed next time, I'll just bring ya down here and fuck ya hard on the washer."

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for kiss, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**There you go…..the washer thing…on spin cycle….just saying….you're welcome.**


	22. Helping Hand

Chapter 21….Helping Hand

**Well….this one comes from TheLadyDanae! Fan warning!**

**-Summer Fire-**

The run was going smooth, but they had to stay overnight. Carol was still amazed that Daryl had insisted she come along, it was almost like he realized she was going stir crazy at the prison. So she had gone with him, Maggie, and Glenn. They ran into a little trouble, but nothing that they couldn't happen. Glenn and Daryl pulled them over at a small house that sat back from the road. After doing a sweep the four of them unloaded what they needed and they settled in for the night.

They were all exhausted. Carol eyed the double bed and sighed, "We can share."

Daryl shrugged, "It's no big deal, I can take the floor."

Carol turned around and glared at him and he swallowed hard, "Alright, damn woman, I'll share."

Carol nodded heading toward the bed. Carol laid down facing away from him toward the window. Daryl flopped down on his back; staring up at the ceiling he tried to steady his breathing. He was lying so damn close to her. It's not like he hadn't slept next to her a million times, hell he even slept in the same cell with her for the past year, but this was different.

He had been plagued with dreams of her for the last six months. These dreams he would wake up hard as stone, having to run from the cell to get himself under control. The thought of her rolling around under him and begging him to do things to her, well that had him getting hard as he laid there. He closed his eyes and tried to keep calm. This was Carol, his best friend; he knew she didn't feel that way toward him, so he had to focus. He made himself think of Merle in a bikini, yeah that did it his dick was shrinking, he tried to focus on that image. Maybe he'd be able to fall asleep. But that was before the giggling started in the next room.

Carol hoped that Glenn and Maggie were too damn tired, but not a chance. She could hear Maggie giggling and she knew that this was going to suck. Daryl was her friend, that was all. What would he see in a woman like her? She was four years older and she knew damn well that there was no way he would want a woman like her. It didn't matter that she had fucked him in her head a million ways. Every dream she had was of him, sometimes with Sophia, those were her favorites. But most of the times they were of him and those damn arms. His arms were like arm porn. His blue eyes boring into her as he moved above her. She wondered if he would smile at her afterward. His smile was beautiful even if he didn't think it was.

She heard the moans start in the next room and she shifted on her side, putting the old pillow over her head, she didn't need to lay next him and hear them fucking. This was horrible; she couldn't stand the fact that she was laying right next him while Glenn and Maggie were going at like freaking rabbits.

She growled rolling over she looked at him. He seemed so calm, while she knew her heart was ready to explode out of her chest. She'd give her right nipple for a vibrator right now. Daryl looked calm; he was softly drumming his thumb on his stomach, while his other hand was up under her head. She huffed, "Doesn't it bother you? I mean don't you miss it?"

Daryl looked over at her, raising an eyebrow as she kept talking. "I mean I know, I know it's not important, but just JESUS! They are at it all the time; we can hear them in our cell. I just don't know how you can act like it doesn't bother you. I miss sex….hell I miss my vibrator…."

Before she could say anything else he sat up cupping her sex, his voice husky, "Ya miss a piece of plastic? Somethin' tells me ya ain't ever gonna think about a piece of plastic again." He leaned down his chapped lips moving against her soft ones. Carol couldn't think straight, his fingers were digging into the crotch of her pants and he was slowly moving her to her back. She gasped as he shifted to lay between her legs, leaning back a little, his eyes narrowed and even in the dark room she could see how filled with lust they were.

Her heart was pounding right along with his, almost like they were one. Carol gasped as she felt his hand snake up under her shirt cupping her bra clad breast. She arched her back into his touch, whimpering as he bit down on her lower lip, "Fuckin' hell woman."

Carol flicked her tongue out moving into his mouth. Daryl closed his eyes groaning as her tongue moved against his, shit this was better than his dreams. Why the fuck had he waited so damn long? He moved aside her bra and cupped her full breast in his hand, shit he loved her tits. He was panting when she moved away from him. He looked down at her as she cupped his cheek, running her hand through his scruff.

Daryl swallowed hard, his courage leaving him. What if this sucked for her? He'd never been very good at pleasing a woman. The women had been with were sluts. Just fast and dirty in his truck or the bathroom stall at some dive bar. But here with Carol, he couldn't do that, couldn't take her rough, hard, and fast. He needed to make sure it was good.

Carol stroked his cheek, "We don't have too…."

Daryl shook his head, his voice full of lust, "Nah, I want too." He kissed her, saying with his tongue and lips all the things he couldn't say with his words.

He sat up on his knees and looked down at her, she was a vision, her short hair all messed up from him running his fingers through it. Her lips swollen from his kisses and her shirt was now pushed up and one beautiful breast was exposed. He had to do this right, so he took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Carol knew how hard this was for him, she had only seen him without his shirt a handful of times in three years and that was when she caught him off guard. She sat up kissing his chest, letting him know that she took him, all of him without any hesitation. She ran her tongue across his nipple and felt him shiver with the contact. She playfully bit down and was reward with him groaning as he wrapped his hands around her neck, pulling her closer. His erection digging into her breast.

He had to get her out of those clothes; he had to see her, all of her. He pulled at her shirt and it met his on the floor. She reached around and undid her bra, throwing it over her shoulder. Daryl eased her back on the bed, his lips already finding her breasts as he sucked and kissed every inch of her. He groaned, loving the taste of her, "Fuck."

Carol shivered, running her hands through his hair, "Yes…please….harder…suck harder."

Daryl's eyes snapped up to look at her, he growled, who would've thought his woman loved this shit. He almost stopped himself when he thought of her as HIS WOMAN, but damn it what they were going to do almost guaranteed it. He kissed down her stomach, running his tongue along the pale flesh and loving the mewling sounds she made in the back of her throat.

Her hips bucked up into him and he moved, undoing her pants, watching her face, waiting for her to stop him, but she didn't. He pulled the pants from her body and almost came when he saw the lacy blue boy shorts she wore underneath. He moved up her legs, his rough calloused hands touching her legs slowly. This woman was just what he thought she'd be, all soft, fluid under his touch like water. He kissed her inner thigh and then placed a kiss in the center of her panties. He could smell her arousal and he licked the crotch of her panties loving that she was dripping wet. He growled as he tore the lace from her body, her glistening light brown curls came into sight.

He heard her gasp as he flicked his tongue out, barely tracking her folds with his tongue. He growled at her taste, shit this WAS better than his dreams. He slowly moved his tongue into her core, Carol bucked up into his face, his cock throbbing as she did.

He flicked up finding her sensitive nub and when he did she cried out his name. He smirked, "That's right woman, let them hear ya. Just let those fuckers know how do things."

Carol grunted as he latched his lips around her clit, sucking it with everything he had. One long rough finger slipped into her, pounding back and forth into her wet tight heat. Carol gripped his shoulders, crying out till she was almost hoarse as she came.

Daryl moved up her body, kissing her skin, when he got to her face, he smirked, "Ya taste like fuckin' heaven woman. Wanna taste?"

Before she could answer he kissed her. The taste of her essence on his tongue making her moan and thrash under him. He felt her hands go to his waist band and he growled getting off the bed, he kicked himself out of his pants and she sat up on her elbows her eyes wide as he tugged on his cock. She could even breath, her stomach pooling with excitement, he was just as big as she thought he would be. She sat up, pulling him toward her, her hand running up and down the hard shaft. Daryl grunted, bucking into her hand, he snickered, pushing her back on the bed, "Ya can do that in the morning, right now woman I need to be inside of ya."

Carol nodded, breathlessly as he followed her onto the bed. He kissed her as he pushed her legs further apart the head of his member at her entrance. Their kisses increased as he pushed slowly into her, Carol put her hands on his ass, pushing him into her. They both cried out at the feel of them becoming one. Her tight walls stretching to meet him and his cock getting harder from the tension. They were both panting as he began to move inside her, kissing her lips, neck, and anything else he could find.

Carol had never been so filled in her life and he bucked in and out of her, his shaft touching every thing spot inside her. She moaned, her voice a whisper, "More, Daryl, harder, please."

Daryl grunted, sitting back on his knees, he pulled her legs over his shoulders, his hands going to her breasts as he increased speed. He was pounding into her now, their bodies hot with sweat as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. The friction was beyond anything he'd ever felt, his girl was gonna have bruises tomorrow, but he didn't give a shit. When he felt her start to twitch around him, he grunted, "Cum on woman, cum all over my dick. That's a girl, cum hard!"

She screamed, clenching around him, his balls tightened and he came roaring her name. That sent Carol over the edge for the second time. When they came down they were both laying on their backs looking up at the ceiling. Carol looked over at Daryl, her heart was beating, there was a dull throbbing in-between her legs. She felt his hand tangle with hers, she looked over and he smirked, pulling her to his chest. She ran her hands through his chest hair, as they both fell into a restful sleep.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next morning, Daryl and Carol were up before Maggie and Glenn. In fact Daryl and Carol woke them up. Glenn stared at the ceiling, the moans and screams coming from the room next to them, he turned his head and looked at Maggie who smirked, "Ya hear that too?"

Glenn nodded, his face one of shock, "Is that?"

Maggie smiled, "Oh yes it is. I thought I heard them last night, but you were screaming too loud. Do you think this has been going on for awhile?"

Glenn shook his head, "I have no clue. Jesus listen to them, sounds like they're bustin' that bed!"

After they got up and got dressed, Daryl smirked, looking at the bed that was broken and now sat on the floor. He might've gotten into it a little too much this morning, but he didn't give a shit. He eyed Carol who was bending down over their bags. He walked over slapping her ass and then grabbing her hips he bucked into her growling. Carol laughed standing up, leaning back into him, "Remember your promise."

Daryl smirked, kissing her neck, "I know, when we get back, I sleep in your bunk from now on."

Carol whimpered, "Yup, when we get back." He turned her head so he could kiss her and she moaned just as Glenn pounded on the door. Daryl broke away from her and smiled at her, reaching around to cup her breast and giving it one last squeeze he let her go and stalked to the door.

Daryl ripped the door open, "What?"

Glenn looked at the bed that was broken and on the floor, his eyebrow going up, "We're ready when you two are."

Daryl nodded, "Alright be right there."

As Daryl turned, Glenn cleared his throat, "Something happen to the bed?"

Daryl looked him in the eyes, "Yup, she likes it rough, got a little carried away. No worries, come on MY woman we need to move our asses."

Carol blushed, following him out the door; she smiled at Glenn, "It was fun breaking the bed though." She kissed Glenn's cheek and ran too caught up with Daryl.

Glenn stood there shaking his head, "The world HAS ended, Daryl Dixon got a happy ending."

**You're welcome! Smutty Friday! Happy weekend y'all! Kaye**


	23. Age is Just a Number

Chapter 22…Age is Just a Number

**Ok, this request was really, really hard for me to write. I LOVE BETH! Just so you know, if you follow any of my stories you know I love Beth and I totally ship METH here in our little fan fic world. Hell I could even ship Rick and Beth, but I ship Rick and Michonne, but you know what I mean.**

**But I have two requests with Beth pushing up on Daryl. So this goes out to LopezG and DevilWithAnAngelHeart….they wanted some Beth pushing up on Daryl. So I came up with this.**

**PLEASE KEEP IN MIND. This is the end of the world; Beth was young when the world ended. A little back story would be Beth was one of the popular girls in school, her only boyfriend being Jimmy and he died. So she's been lonely and when Daryl does something nice for her she takes it as an open invitation, not knowing that Daryl and Carol are together. So don't hate on her, even if I make her a brat in this, I LOVE BETH, so please don't get pissed at me for making her a little bit of a pain in the ass in this one. I DON'T SEE HER LIKE THIS….but for this one she will be.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Beth Green was a lot of things. She was a sister to Maggie. A daughter to Hershel. But to the group she was just a scared little girl who watched the kids and cooked meals. She hated this, she had seen her life so different, she wanted to be married by now, teaching school, going to church. But not in this lifetime, no she was stabbing undead things through a fence. Yeah life didn't turn out the way she had hoped it would.

She felt a rough hand close around hers, she looked up into the deep blue eyes of Daryl Dixon, "Let your grip lighten a little and it won't hurt as bad."

Beth gave him a big smile, the man was beautiful, she had noticed, that was for sure. She loved watching him as he worked the fence. His arm muscles bunching as he stabbed the walkers. She felt her face flush and she turned back to the task at hand.

She was exhausted by the time she got to her cell and she didn't think she could keep her eyes open. As she eased back on her bunk she thought about Daryl. She knew there was something between him and Carol, but honestly what could he see in Carol? She was sweet and kind, but she was so much older than him and she wasn't build for this world. Beth could be made for this world. She was young and pretty and she knew that if Daryl took a minute to think about it he would see she was the perfect mate.

As she drifted off to sleep she thought more and more about what life would be like if she was married to Daryl. He'd come home put his kills on the dining room table and she would skin them and cook them up dinner. They're four kids running around playing with their daddy. Yeah being with Daryl would be a dream come true.

She was woke up by a hand shaking her, she opened her eyes and stared into Daryl's eyes, "Hey Carol sent ya dinner."

Beth sat up and smiled taking the plate, "That was real nice of you to bring it to me."

Daryl nodded shifting uncomfortable under the young woman's gaze, "Nothin' to it. Carol was worried is all, wanted to make sure ya ate." He grabbed a bottle of water from his back pocket setting it down next to the plate she had put on the small table next to her bunk.

Beth stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you for taking care of me and my family. You're a good man."

Daryl froze, his hands at his side, what the fuck was going on? He patted Beth's back, "No worries."

Beth looked up at him and moved to kiss him, but he shoved her, "What the fuck ya doin'?"

Beth looked at him confused, "I thought you wanted to kiss me."

Daryl glared at her, "Listen ya ain't old enough for me! Your pa would kill us both. Now ya get your head clear and eat that dinner."

Beth stared at him, "Well I'm young and strong! Is this about Carol? Because we both know that Carol isn't the right choice for you. She's old Daryl! She can't give you kids, I could give you kids! I could let you train me and I'd be able to fight alongside you. Make a life with you."

They both turned when they heard a gasp at the door. Daryl's face went pale when he saw Carol standing there, the hurt was clear in her eyes. Beth just looked down at the floor as Carol hurried away from the cell.

Daryl advanced on Beth grapping her arms and shaking her, "THERE AIN'T ANY US LITTLE GIRL AND YA BEST REMEMBER THAT! That woman, the one ya just talked shit about! She's been carrying your spoiled ass since we went on the run and I'll be damned if ya will talk shit about her. Jesus Christ, ya say shit to me like that again or talk about Carol I'll go to your daddy!"

Daryl stormed from the cell and Beth sunk down, her hands going to her face, what had she done?

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl found her in the prison library getting ready for her defense class with the kids. When she turned around he could see that she had been crying. He sighed, shutting the door behind him, "Carol…"

Carol held up her hand, "Don't, just don't. She's right you know. We haven't even come clean with anyone that we're together, I can't give you kids. At least I don't think I can. I barely keep myself alive; you're always saving my ass."

Daryl advanced toward her, pulling her into his arms, even though she fought him. He kissed her gently, just like the first time he kissed her almost a year ago behind that fucking bus the first night they were at the prison, he pulled away looking in her face, "Ain't talkin' about this shit again, you're mine Carol. Plain and simple. We don't' need to have no fuckin' kids with the way the world is. We got plenty of little ones to take on as ours if ya want. And ya take fuckin' care of yourself. You're stronger than all the other women in this fuckin' group. Now stop this shit."

Carol let a little sob come from her throat, "You're sure, because I just want you to be happy."

Daryl smirked at her, bucking his hardening shaft into her, "Don't it feel like I'm happy? Shit woman no one ever made me feel the way ya do."

Carol sighed leaning into his chest, "I'm sorry I got upset. But you would be too if you saw Bob hug me."

Daryl growled, "Ain't even talkin' about that prick right now. Ya stay clear of his ass."

Carol giggled, slapping at his chest, "Good to know I'm not the only one that gets jealous."

Daryl kissed her lips quickly, staring into her eyes, "Ain't nothin' to be jealous for. Now get your ass ready, I know those girls will be here soon." He gripped her ass kneading the flesh in his hand, "Ya best be in bed and ready when I get there."

Carol nodded, kissing him again, "Be safe today." Daryl nodded heading outside toward the yard, he loved that damn woman. Maybe it was time he told everybody; let them know what was what.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stirred the pot of stew and smiled to herself, the day had been a roller coaster. But she was excited waiting for that night. She loved when they both had the night off from watch, there was nothing better than being wrapped around him as they slept there was nowhere in the world she'd rather be, she felt safe with him, loved. Even if no one else knew about them.

She was humming to herself when Beth walked up to her, "Carol can I talk to you a minute?"

Carol looked at her, "What can I do for you Beth?"

Beth took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice down the others were starting to file into the common room, "Carol don't you think you're being selfish?"

Carol raised an eyebrow, "How am I being selfish?"

Beth blushed, "With Daryl, I mean he is younger than you and he could give the world children. But you can't."

Carol leaned in cocking her head to one side, "You know Beth I'm going to let this slide because I love you and I know you're going through something right now that I don't understand, but let me make this real plain to you. Daryl is WITH ME, because HE CHOSE ME! I would never make him stay with me; he WANTS to be with me. I just hope someday WHEN YOU FIND SOMEONE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND HOW HORRIBLE YOU MADE ME FEEL TODAY!"

Carol spun around on her heel and collided with Daryl's hard chest; he cupped her face and pulled her into him, kissing her with everything he had. The whole common room got silent as he pulled back a little, placing sweet kisses on her lips; he smirked at her, "Damn straight woman. Damn straight."

Daryl grabbed two bowls of stew and grabbed his woman walking her out of the common room and toward the cellblock.

Hershel stood up glaring at his youngest daughter, walking over to her with his new prosethic leg he grabbed her arm, "We need to talk young lady."

Beth's eyes blurred with tears, "I'm sorry daddy."

Hershel growled, "Not as sorry as you will be in a few minutes, NOW MARCH!"

Up in their cell, two bowls of stew were forgotten. A rough hunter took his mate, his only ever true mate. She might be a little older, but he was right, age was just a number. No one knew how long they had in this hell-like world and for now just being together was enough.

**I hope you liked it! This was by far the hardest one I've EVER written. I love BETH and hate to make her bad….sob! Hugs, Kaye**


	24. Snakes and Ivy

Chapter 23….Snakes and Ivy

**Well this one is two requests in one! One from BluIcy who was just bit by a snake the other day! She's good, but she wanted it in the CARYL universe. And AffairWithACrossbow who wanted Daryl and Carol in the woods and something kind of funny happens…LOL. Also ladyraven69, who wanted a little jealous Daryl! Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm working on the requests so I'll keep them coming!**

**-Summer Fire-**

He wasn't sure why he told Rick he would bring her with him, but there they were stomping through the woods. At least she was quiet unlike Rick when he brought him, probably because she had it beaten into her with Ed. He cringed at the thought of that fucker laying hands on her. He sighed, looking back at her, she was watching him and he saw her blush and look away. _Was she looking at my ass?_ He shook off those thoughts and tried to focus. He was looking for a buck that he had seen the day before.

Carol loved being in the woods, it made her think of when she was little and her dad would take her hunting with him. She loved the freshness of the air and the calm of the trees blowing in the wind. She looked up and noticed that Daryl had her red scarf hanging out of his pocket. _Oh to be that scarf, that close to the glorious behind._ She looked up and saw him looking at her, she blushed looking away. _Get it together Carol, Jesus, he's your friend!_

Daryl held up his hand hearing a rustling in the bushes and Carol froze staring at him. He stood stock still his head cocking to one side as he listened intently. Carol was so engrossed, with watching him and never saw the snake that came right in front of her. Daryl nodded his head and Carol started to move, the snake struck at her, hitting her in the lower leg, right through her pants. She screamed out in pain, Daryl turned around just in time to see the snake slither away. Carol sat down hard, "Oh God."

Daryl huffed, pulling up her pant leg, "Jesus, where the fuck did that come from ?" He tore off her boot and then pulled down her sock, looking at the bit mark, "Did ya see what it looked like?"

Carol shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Daryl nodded, "Shit, just hold tight. I'll find the fucker and see what kind it was."

Daryl started looking around the base of the tree and a few minutes later he stood up with the little devil in his hand, "Was this the one?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, is it poisonous?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, it's a corn snake. Stupid little fucker." He took out his knife, holding the snake by the head, he cut it's body into two, "That's what ya get ya dumb fuck."

Carol was shaking but she couldn't help the giggle that exploded from her throat, "My hero."

Daryl smirked at her, "Smart ass."

Carol started to put her sock back on, but he stopped her looking at the bit. "Ya alright?" She swallowed hard as his hands carefully caressed her bare skin turning her ankle as he looked at the bite, "It'll bruise, but ya ain't gonna die from it."

Carol nodded, "Thank you."

Daryl stood up, "Get your boot on and we'll soak it in the creek down the way."

**-Summer Fire-**

Twenty minutes later, they were standing by the creek. Carol took off her shoes and rolled up her pant legs and waded into the water. She smirked at Daryl, "It's freezing!"

He chuckled, "Well it's fall woman, sorry I didn't call ahead to God to warm your water."

Carol kicked water at him, "Smart ass."

Daryl leaned over splashing water at her, "Not me, that's all you woman."

Carol smirked at him, "You know Dixon, one of these times I'm just going to spank you for talking like that to me."

Daryl felt his face go red, "Maybe I'd like it." He turned around picking up her boots, while Carol stood there in disbelief looking at him. He held out her boots, "Come on we need to get back."

**-Summer Fire-**

They were walking back neither one of them said much as they made their way through the quiet forest. Just as they were getting almost back to where Carol got bit, the sound of thunder rolled above them. Daryl sighed, "Fuck it all, come on best find a place to keep dry. Don't think it'll be too long a wait." He grabbed Carol's hand and drug her along behind him, leading her to a rocky cliff, he pushed her under a ledge just as the rain started coming down in buckets.

Carol shivered the rain blowing in on them a little. Daryl shifted closer, his arm going around her; he took a deep breath smelling her lavender body spray he shuttered a little, "Best to keep warm, like this."

Carol nodded, feeling brave she leaned her head against his chest, she felt him tense. Daryl was having an internal argument with his cock; the damn thing was trying to make a fucking fool out of him. If just having her this close made him feel like a teenage boy then being inside her would kill him! He rolled his eyes, trying to focus on the rain drops. What the hell was wrong with him? He shared a cell with the woman for god sakes.

Carol could feel his heart rate picking up so she pulled away, mumbling, "I'm sorry."

Daryl sighed, hands going into his lap, he stared out at the rain, "Ain't nothin' to be sorry for."

Carol nodded trying not to cry, she hated feeling like this around him. Why couldn't she just relax? She took a deep cleansing breath and stared into the rain with him.

Daryl kept glancing at her, watching the way the her chest rose with each breath. The way her hands gripped her elbows while she hugged herself. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew he shouldn't. He looked out and cleared his throat, "So I see ya got some admirers back home."

Carol looked at him raising an eyebrow, "What?"

Daryl huffed, "Ya know, those dumbasses that fall all over themselves to get your attention."

Carol smirked, he was referring to Bob and Charlie to sweet men from Woodbury, "They're just nice men, nothing more."

Daryl huffed, "Whatever, I got eyes woman, I see the way those assholes follow ya around. Ya need to put a stop to that shit."

Carol smirked, "Why? Don't you like all the attention the new ladies give you? Don't think I haven't seen it."

Daryl shook his head, "You're full of shit! No one looks at my ass."

Carol had to bite her cheek to not laugh, "I've looked at your ass and I kind of like it. But I've seen the other women checking it out too. Especially in those pants."

Daryl turned bright red, "YOU'RE NUTS! I should've left your ass back in the creek."

Carol laughed, "I just would've follow you home like one of your numerous fan girls at the prison."

Daryl huffed, "Stop! This ain't about me, I ain't lookin' at those women."

Carol raised her eyebrows in shock, "So this is about me looking at Bob and Charlie?"

Daryl shook his head, "Damn right! I've seen ya."

Carol rolled her eyes, "That's bullshit, Daryl there's only one guy I check out and it's….."

Daryl looked at her, "Who?" He was almost growling at this point.

Carol shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Just forget it."

Daryl huffed, "NO, you brought it up damn it, who the fuck is this guy? Is it Rick?"

Carol looked at him like he had two heads, "NO YOU IDIOT IT'S YOU!"

The silence was only cut by thunder rumbling above them. Carol shook her head, "I'm going back. I'll be fine." She pushed up and started walking into the woods; she couldn't stay there not after what she said. This was crazy. She could hear him behind her, but she didn't stop, the rain was mixing with her tears and she knew she made the biggest mistake of her life. She knew he would probably get back to the prison and take all of his stuff out of their cell. This was awful.

Daryl watched her as she walked, he knew she was upset. He knew he had to do something. He hated how the other men looked at her, he only wanted her to look at him and now he knew she did. He jogged a little to catch up and he spun her around, both of them soaking wet. He pushed her roughly up against a tree and crushed his lips to hers, his tongue invading her mouth kissing her as deep as he could. Carol almost felt like she was choking but she wasn't going to stop him. She never thought when they came into the woods that things would get this intense. The feel of his hard body pressed up against her body was making her brain fuzz, she fisted his shirt in her hands and he growled into her mouth, his hand going up under her shirt, kneading at the soft flesh, "Fuck Carol."

Carol panted as he pulled away, "I know…."

Daryl stepped back trying to catch his breath, his eyes boring into hers as they both gasped for air. Carol moved fast before her courage was lost and she pulled her shirt over her head, taking the white sports bra she had on with it. Daryl grunted, stepping in close, his hands going right to her breasts, the rain was falling on them, but neither one of them noticed it. He stared at her breasts, rolling her nipples in-between his fingers. Carol arched her back into the touch, mumbling to him, "Yes, please more….just like that."

Daryl lowered his mouth, taking the nipple into it; he flicked his tongue out sucking on it hard. She bucked into him making him growl. His hands dropping to her pants, undoing the button and zipper, he helped her push them down. He stood back looking at her, his little drowned mouse, with the bright eyes and beautiful face. He pulled his bow off sitting it on the forest floor, then he pulled off his vest and shirt, the rain droplets trailing down his body. He took Carol's hand and helped her to the ground; she laid there looking like she belonged there, his own personal woodland pixie. She smiled at him, pulling him down on top of her.

Their mouths worked at each other, kissing with all the pent up passion that waiting for each other for over three years. Carol pulled at his zipper, he stiffened, kneeling back he growled, ripping the panties from her body. Carol moaned, as the fabric was pulled from her body. He ran his hand down cupping her sex, he looked at her, his eyes dark with lust, "This is MINE."

Carol nodded, feeling the heat hit her core, "Yes, all yours. Always."

Daryl growled, unzipping his pants, he was inside her so fast she couldn't stand it; she bucked up to meet him, her cavern stretching for him. She panted as he pushed into her harder and faster. He smirked, rolling them over so she was on top. She looked down at him and leaned forward kissing him, as her hips began rolling against him. Daryl bucked up into her, watching her as her hands went to her breasts. Fuck he loved the view, he grabbed her hands, "MINE!"

Carol shook her head, as his hands replaced hers; she increased her speed riding him, not sure if she was doing it right or not. But the grunts and moans he was making made her think she was doing something good. He growled, rolling them back over, his hand going to her clit, he pounded into her, bringing her to her peak. They came together screaming into the rain.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol wasn't sure what the hell she was going to do. They got back to the prison, Daryl leaving her right away to go check on things with Rick. She felt itchy but she wasn't sure what it was. By the time dinner was over she was dying, the urge to scratch her ass was so bad. She went to the showers, hoping that would help but it just made it worse. She rolled her eyes seeing the red tell-tale rash spreading down one of her legs. Poison Ivy. FUCK!

She had no idea how she was going to get the anti-itch lotion on her ass. She was trying to put it on when Daryl came into the cell, pulling back the blanket and stepping in he chuckled, "What's going' on?"

She blushed, her voice a whisper, "I have poison ivy on my ass."

Daryl huffed, walking over he took the cotton balls from her and started putting the lotion on her bottom. He chuckled, "Once I'm done with yours ya can do mine."

Carol's head snapped around, "You too?"

Daryl nodded, kissing her shoulder, "I guess we best watch where we rough house at."

Carol chuckled, "I think that might be best."

After they were both lotioned up, she crawled into her bunk and was shocked when Daryl pushed himself in with her, wrapping his arm around her, "Go to sleep woman, gonna need ya to lotion my ass in the morning before my hunt."

Carol laughed, burrowing into his chest, "I can do that."

**Ok, hope you liked! Kaye**


	25. Spin

Chapter 24….Spin

**Well this one comes from eieball326, who wanted another game night! Adding in a little naughtiness and fluffy…so be warned this one is funny and fluffy but just a little bit. Thanks for all the birthday wishes. I need a support group for my CARYL addiction. Got my nails done today and had them write Carol on one hand and Daryl on the other….now they can be together! See I have issues….LOL.**

**-Summer Fire-**

The liquor was fine, hell it was better than fine, but then Glenn and Maggie had to start with wanting to play spin the bottle. Daryl almost groaned out loud, what the hell was it with these people, where they trying to kill him with embarrassment? He watched as Carol's face blush, she looked so damn cute when she blushed. What the fuck? Where did that come from? He really was fucked in the head.

Carol looked over at him knocking her shoulder into him, "Well are you going to play?"

Daryl groaned, "We need better rules. If it lands on the same sex ya take a shot."

Maggie nodded, "OMG…and if you don't want to kiss the person it lands on you have to spend seven minutes in heaven in the supply closet!"

Daryl started to get up, he wasn't playing this shit, but Carol pulled him back down, "Come on, they won't make you do anything you don't want to. I'll protect you."

Daryl glared at her, the only reason he was planning on staying was because Tyreese was drooling at Carol from across the table. "Just start your fuckin' game."

Maggie chuckled, sitting a bottle in the middle of the table, "Ok, everyone ready?" They all nodded and Daryl rolled his eyes. The bottle landed on Rick, who blushed.

Maggie smirked, walking over she leaned down kissing him on the corner of his mouth. The whole table burst into laughter, Rick was bright red, "Thanks Maggie. Now it's my turn?"

Glenn laughed, "Give it a spin!"

Rick spun the bottle and it landed on Andrea. Rick swallowed hard looking at Michonne who was glaring at him, "Go ahead Rick play the game."

Rick sighed getting up he walked over to Andrea, leaning down he meant to just kiss the side of her mouth, but she pulled him down kissing him full on the lips. The table exploded; when Rick pulled away he just shook his head knowing he was going to get killed. Michonne just smirked at him as Andrea smirked, "Not too bad for a sheriff."

Merle slapped the table, "Come on Blondie, I need a kiss tonight!"

Beth glared at Merle as Andrea spun the bottle, it landed on Glenn. The man went bright red, "Oh Maggie this was a bad idea."

Andrea smirked getting up she walked up behind him, pulled his head back and lip locked him. Maggie laughed so hard she was crying. Merle was slapping the table, "Get him Blondie!"

When Andrea was done she smirked down at Glenn, "Gez Glenn, I didn't know you chewed gum."

That only made everyone laugh harder. Glenn scoffed spinning the bottle. It landed on Maggie and Glenn let out a sigh of relief, Maggie smirked, slipping onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with more porn tongue then anyone had seen in years. When she pulled away, she was smirking and Glenn was shifting around trying to hide a very large issue that was growing in his pants.

Maggie spun the bottle and it landed on Carol, Maggie smirked, "Well shot or kiss?"

Carol giggled, Merle was grinning like a wolf, "Oh come on mousy we all know my brother ain't givin' it up, ya best kiss her. PLEASE?"

Daryl glared at Merle, "Shut up asshole."

Carol stood up shrugging, "Well if you're up for it I'll do it."

Maggie blushed but stood up leaning over the table, the two women kissed each other on the cheek. Merle howled, "NO, not like that!"

Carol chuckled, "Hey you didn't say it had to a porn kiss."

Merle grumbled, "Well now it sure as hell will be. You land on someone ya best use your tongue or ya get seven minutes in heaven with the pick of the table."

Carol sighed, smiling over at Daryl; she secretly hoped she landed on him. She spun the bottle and Daryl leaned forward watching as it landed on Tyreese. The big man looked up and smiled wide at Carol. Daryl stood up, "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Merle chuckled, "OH baby brother they ain't fuckin'! Let her go."

Tyreese smirked, "Yeah Daryl let it go. This is all for fun, unless you want to volunteer to take her to the closet."

Daryl looked at Carol, then looked around the table, everyone was staring at him. Why did he care if Carol kissed Tyreese? She was his friend, but fuck it all he did care. He grabbed Carol's wrist and drug her behind him to the hall where the supply closet was. The table was hooting and hollering behind them. He heard Maggie and Beth running to catch up. Maggie's voice floated to them, "SEVEN MINUTES! DO SOMETHING I WOULD DO!"

Daryl shoved Carol into the closet and glared at Maggie as he shut the door. Once they were inside, he realized how stinking small the closet was. He could feel Carol shake, fuck he forgot she hated small spaces. He sighed, "Don't think about it."

Carol tried to see his face in the dark, "Don't think about what?"

Daryl gestured to the closet, "How small it is in here."

Carol nodded, hugging herself, "Oh, that wasn't what I was….don't worry I'm fine."

She leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. Daryl started chewing on his nail; he had no fucking clue what to do now that he was in there with her. He just couldn't let Tyreese kiss her, that wasn't gonna happen.

Carol sighed, "Look Daryl we don't have to stay in here. They're just messing with us. You should've just let me kiss Tyreese and you wouldn't be embarrassed." She moved to leave the closet and he caught her wrist.

His thumb traced a little pattern on her wrist, his eyes looking at her soft hand, "Did ya want to kiss him?"

Carol sighed, "No Daryl he's not the one I want to kiss! Just let me go!"

Daryl pulled her closer, his lips just a hair away from hers, "I wanna kiss ya." His lips crushed against hers, rough and soft, chapped and moist. Carol fisted her hand in his hair, moaning as his tongue invaded her mouth. His hand traveling to her breast to cup her through her shirt.

The door flew open and Merle and Maggie stood there both grinning like idiots, "Well looks like little brother really did go to heaven."

Daryl pulled away from Carol and stormed pass them. Carol shoved Merle, "Merle you asshole!"

Merle stood there watching both of them go, "WHAT? HE DID IT! WAY TO GO MOUSE! YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU LIKED IT!"

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol went back to her cell, she hadn't found him anywhere. She changed and crawled in bed, hugging herself she let silent tears roll down her cheeks. She heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Daryl standing there. His bags in his hands, "Hey."

Carol nodded sitting up, "Hey."

Daryl looked at the floor, "Listen, I ain't ever gonna get this right. None of it. I know ya deserve better but fuck it all I can't stand the thought of ya bein' with another man. Ya don't want me say so now, because after kissin' ya I don't want to stop."

Carol stood up smiling, her heart was beating heavy in her chest, "I want you to stay." Her voice was quiet and Daryl looked up smirking at her.

He set his things down on the floor and then nodded, "Alright then." Carol closed the distance this time, kissing him with everything she had.

Merle Dixon would forever say that was the night that his brother lost his virginity. But the only two people to know weren't talking, but the moans from their cell every night all but confirmed it.

**Ok, you all! I hope you liked this one. I was in the mood for sweet and cute! Hope you liked. I will be updating slow tomorrow because I'm out of town for the day with the kids, last journey to State Fair for my daughter who is in competition tomorrow! Hugs and thanks again for the birthday love! Kaye**


	26. Like Bunnies in Spring

Chapter 25….Like Bunnies in the Spring

**I'm working on requests! Please be patient! I'm trying to update everything today so I'm going a little cross eyed. So bear with me as I work through these this week! Big love and hugs to you all! Kaye**

**This is a triple request, I'm tackling MrsReedus69 who wanted me to get Rick 'laid' lol and Ladyraven29 who wanted an anti-Andrea one with Daryl and Carol, and Dixonrocks wanted Carol to have some body issues. So here it is! Also DarylDixonLover enjoys her some Rick!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Andrea hated spring; everything seemed to be heat around her. She watched as the animals on the other side of the fence mounted each other. She watched as the group paired off, leaving her alone. Hell everyone was getting some, but her. She even approached Merle who turned her down flat, pushing her away. Yeah she had seen the way the older man was eyeing up the youngest Green daughter. Jesus she needed to get laid.

As she thought that she saw Daryl come walking up from the gate, he had a deer hanging on his back and honestly he was looking mighty fine even covered in walker muck and deer blood. He tied the deer up and she winced when she saw Carol come up and help him. That was a couple she didn't see happening. Why the hell would someone as hot as Daryl be with someone like Carol? It wasn't like Carol was ugly she was just old.

Andrea sighed, her mind turning as she tried to come up with a way to get the younger Dixon brother to give her some attention.

It took her two days before she got him alone, she came upon him in the tombs, he was sorting through some boxes in the storage area, she leaned against the door of the solitary cell smirking, "What's going on in here?"

Daryl turned around glaring at her, "I'm workin' what the fuck does it look like to ya?"

Andrea smiled; walking close to him she ran her hands up his back, "I could help you."

Daryl froze under her hands, this was not happening. Andrea had been off the hook since they had rescued her from Woodbury. He had seen the way she had stalked Merle and Rick, but now she was moving onto him. He pushed her away, "Don't need no help. Carol will be here soon."

Andrea huffed, "Oh you and Carol, tell me how that's going? I mean she's what ten years older than you?"

Before Andrea could answer she heard Carol's voice at the door, "No just four I look older because I'm going grey early but thanks for noticing. Come to think of it, I noticed your roots were showing too."

Andrea glared at Carol pushing past her as she left the cell. Jesus what was with these people anyway?

Carol sighed, looking over at Daryl, "It's true, I'm older than you. I love ten years older than you."

Daryl huffed, "Well ya stop! I like the way ya look. Now stop that shit."

Carol nodded, "Alright let's get this done." Daryl felt uneasy as he worked putting up the stuff from their last run, but he knew she would say something if she needed him. He sighed when they were finished and she slipped off without a word. He wanted to punch Andrea in the damn head right now.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl found her, with of all people Michonne. Michonne was patting her on the back and he could tell that Carol was crying, "I just want to be enough for him! I'm so much older, my hair is grey and Jesus I don't have a body like Andrea."

Michonne sighed, "Andrea has never had a kid or been beaten for years by some asshole. There is nothing wrong with your body and I think your silver hair is beautiful but if you want to change things around I'll take you for a run."

Carol beamed up at her friend, "You will?"

Michonne nodded, "Yeah, Andrea has changed, the governor broke something in her when I left. She is not who I thought she was. Come on. Let's tell Rick we're going on a run!"

Daryl watched them go and he waited until they were heading out the gate and then he went to Rick, "Ya just let them go?"

Rick sighed, "Michonne said Andrea has been acting like an asshole to Carol. Is that true? I've already talked to her but maybe we better do it again."

Daryl growled, "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her. Yesterday she asked Merle out right if he'd fuck her. He turned her down!"

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Merle turned her down? Shit next you're going to tell me it's raining frogs. Shit. What do you want me to do?"

Daryl looked at the fences, "Can we follow them?"

Rick sighed, "Alright, let's go. I'll let Glenn know, you let Merle know. Tyreese is already out with Karen and Sasha so that leaves those two in charge, God help us."

**-Summer Fire-**

It took them an hour to catch up with Michonne and Carol. They were inside a small boutique store going through clothes. Rick smirked as they came into the store, "So we had things to get too."

Michonne smirked, "Well hell, if we would've known you boys were coming we would've car pooled."

Carol looked nervously at the bags sitting at her feet as Daryl came up to her, his hand on his crossbow strap, "Woman, you best explain why ya didn't talk to me about leaving the prison."

Carol blushed, "I thought I did?"

Daryl huffed, picking up the bags he started toward the door, "Come on Carol, we got shit to get."

Carol looked over her shoulder at Michonne who waved her to go. She had no idea what the hell was going on, she just hoped Daryl didn't look in those bags.

When she got to the back of the truck there stood Daryl throwing out the things he didn't think she needed. Wrinkle cream went flying. Hair color went flying. "DARYL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Daryl smirked looking up at her, "Ya don't need this shit woman."

Carol started picking up the things on the ground, her face bright red, "I DO!"

Daryl looked around the street and he grabbed her wrist pulling her off the ground. He tugged her into a formal dress shop and drug her into a dressing room, closing the door. He put a chair up under the door knob and pushed Carol in front of the mirror, "Now let's see what I see when I look at ya."

His face was burning red, but he had to get her to stop this shit. He kissed the side of her neck, "I love your hair short; it gives me more access to this delicious neck." He bit softly, running his hand through her hair, "And your hair color reminds me of the way the stars twinkle at night or the way the sun bounces off the damn water in summer."

He looked up and saw she had her eyes closed. He reached around and used his hand to cup her face, "OPEN THOSE DAMN EYES! Now look at yourself. Look at that woman, look at your eyes woman, look at the blue in them, ain't nothin' prettier on the damn planet. Ain't got a damn wrinkle. Hell I got more than ya do."

He took his hands and ripped open her shirt, making her gasp, "Look at yourself, I mean it damn it look at you. His hands went down into the cup of her bra pulling her from it, her breast in his hand made him go stone hard, he grinded into her ass, growling, "Fuckin' great ass tits and this ass…", his hand snaked down to grip her hard, "I fuckin' love this ass, MY ASS!"

Carol turned in his arms, "You really think all that?"

Daryl tilted her chin up with his knuckles, kissing her softly, "I do baby."

He kissed her then hard, pushing her up against the mirror. He had her out of her pants and up against the mirror before she could think he was inside her. After doing to each other, all the dirty things they only ever whispered in the dark, they dressed and headed back across the street to the store where Rick and Michonne were.

When they opened the door, they heard grunting and moaning coming from the back. Daryl pushed Carol behind him and they made their way toward the back with weapons drawn. When they opened the door they both stood there slack jawed.

Michonne was bent over the desk; Rick's pale ass was slamming into her. Daryl held up his hands, "Oh Fuck I don't need to see that shit."

Rick didn't stop, "See you two outside."

When Daryl closed the door he and Carol busted into laughter, "OH MY GOD! That's who Michonne is with! Oh my God!"

Daryl chuckled heading back toward the bike, "Come on woman, we'll gather supplies, we honestly need and when we get back I'm gonna fuck ya senseless, maybe on Andrea's bunk."

Carol laughed, wrapping her arm around his waist, shit she loved him. Not only did he love her like no man had ever loved her, but he worshipped her body.

**-Summer Fire-**

When they got back to the prison, they started to unpack the stuff they picked up. When they got to the common room, Beth sat at one of the tables smirking as she chopped up some vegetables. Carol looked up as Andrea came into the room yawning, "Where'd you guys all go?"

Daryl huffed out a laugh, Rick and Michonne were giggling, while Carol was covering her mouth. While they were gone, Andrea had made one more pass at Merle, one too many for Beth. So she waited till the ex-lawyer turned pain in the ass had laid down for a nap. Once she knew she was sleeping, she had cut all of her blond hair off. Now Andrea's hair was to her neck.

Daryl couldn't help himself; he walked over and ruffled her hair, "Looks good! Might catch ya a man yet."

Andrea looked at him funny and then she touched her hair, her face going to terror, "OH GOD, NOT MY HAIR! " She ran back into the cellblock while Beth smiled, hiding the scissors.

Michonne watched as the younger woman got up and whistled as she headed into the cellblock behind Andrea. "That ladies and gentlemen is why we don't fuck around with Merle. He's sweet little angel is one scary ass bitch."

**I know Andrea was way out of character, but I molded her to fit the subject! I hope you were entertained! On to the next!**


	27. No Idea

Chapter 26…No Idea

**This one comes from Rhiannon Mur who wanted me to use the song "No Idea" by Big Time Rush and she also wanted Daryl and Carol to get stuck somewhere in the prison. Here we go! Last one on here today! Hugs!**

**-Summer Fire-**

_I'd love you, if you got nobody to love,_

_And I'll adore you, if there's nobody to adore,_

_And I'll show you, if there's nobody to show,_

_And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know._

Carol moved behind him in the tombs. With the new amounts of people from Woodbury they were trying to get the generators running, but that meant going through the rest of the prison and turning everything off. So that was how she ended up in the tombs, behind the quiet man. She sighed, hating how quiet he had become since Merle had been killed. They worked through a few small pockets of walkers and made their way into the solitary area. When they got in there they worked going in and out of each cell. Carol made it into the last cell and she gasped, "Daryl!"

Daryl headed in figuring it was a walker, but there stood Carol grinning like a fool. The whole cell was filled with food and water, "What the fuck?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know but it's here, just sitting here!"

Daryl took a step forward when the lights flickered and the door to the cell, slammed shut. Daryl ran at the door, slamming his fist against it, "GOD DAMN IT GLENN!"

He turned around and looked at Carol who had gone pale, "It's gonna be fine woman, they'll figure out where we are."

Carol nodded, her eyes darting around the room. She felt sick she hated small spaces, what the hell were they going to do? Her chest started heaving; Daryl walked over and grabbed her arms, "Focus! I don't like this shit either, it's fine. Breath, please focus on your breathing."

Carol felt tears biting her eyes, Daryl couldn't stand the look in her eyes, he pulled her to him and kissed her unsure what the fuck he was doing.

_Every time you come around,_

_You put a lightening blot on my face,_

_Baby, everytime you come around,_

_Girl you take my breath away,_

He didn't know where it came from, he had thought about it for so long, but this was right. Kissing her felt right. He felt her melt into him, kissing her back, when he flicked his tongue out to lick her lips she opened her mouth letting him in. The taste was like heaven, he wanted so much more than this kiss. He wanted to do so many things to her, but he was so scared. She should reject him, push him away, but there she was kissing him back. Her hands ending up in his long hair, pulling her closer to him. He moaned as he pushed her against the boxes behind them.

_And I just want to breathe till I can take you in,_

_Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in,_

_But the truth is,_

_She has no idea, I'm even here._

As if she could read his mind, she looked up at him and smiled, "Daryl, I'm here, I'm here with you. I want to be with you." He couldn't speak, his hands going to her back rubbing the soft flesh as he inched up the back of her shirt. He pulled her back in for another kiss.

_I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed,_

_How I miss you after you walk away, calling come back to me come back,_

_Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours,_

_And I'll be whatever you need me to be, the good guy, the bad guy, just tell me baby._

His hand snaked around cupping her breast, kneading at the soft flesh under his hand; their lips were still fighting for control, "Fuck, Carol….just fuck."

Carol sighed, "I'm here, it's alright. Just breathe, I'm here baby. I'll make you feel better, just let me in."

Daryl nodded, his mind on overdrive, he had thought about touching her for so long and here he was. What if he screwed it up? What if he couldn't be enough for her? What if he wasn't good enough?

He growled, pushing her back again, not wanting to be rough, but he couldn't stop himself. He had waited so long, he bucked against her, kissing down her neck, he wanted her naked, he wanted all of her. He was done with waiting. He had waited long enough.

_Please tell me you can heal me,_

_I'm expressing my love,_

_Won't stop till I get you, I'm not giving up,_

_I'm running to your heart, like a kid in the store,_

_Take every ounce of love, and beg you for more._

He wasn't sure how it happened, but they were on the floor of the dirty cell. He pulled her shirt over her head, his lips finding her breasts, pulling back her bra cup he sucked hard, biting softly. She was like honey under his tongue and he wanted more from her. He wanted all from her. He moved down her stomach, kissing the skin softly. Carol moaned, arching her back into his mouth. He sighed as his hands trembled on her waist band. Carol smiled at him, undoing them for him, she stroked his cheek, "I want this, I want you. I have for a long time. I love you Daryl, please let me in."

Daryl nodded his head, shaking as he helped her out of her pants. He started to take off his shirt, wanting to put a bullet in his head. But she stopped him, running her hands up the inside of his shirt. When she found a scar she kissed it through the fabric of the shirt, "I love all of you Daryl, just not the pretty parts. I have my own scars, not all of them on the outside."

He pushed her back and pulled off the shirt, she smiled up at him, her fingers going to his nipples rolling them, "You're beautiful Daryl."

Daryl ducked his head, blushing, muttering, "You are too."

Carol blushed, brushing aside his hair, "Thank you baby." She drew him back down to kiss him; he couldn't stop bucking into her as she kissed him. Tasting the deepest parts of his mouth. He groaned, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He wanted her; he wanted her like nothing else in the world. A herd could come running through that cell and he wouldn't stop.

He felt her hands on his zipper and he groaned when her hand wrapped around his hardened shaft. He moaned, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. He growled, pushing away, pulling down her pants and panties with one quick movement. He couldn't even stop to enjoy the view, his nerves and courage were fighting a war and he wanted his courage to win so he pushed into her.

Carol arched her back moaning when he entered her, he was so big; he filled her to the brim, stretching her in ways she never knew her body could stretch. "OH GOD DARYL!"

Daryl gritted his teeth, afraid to move, he knew he wouldn't last long with her moving underneath him. She was so much more than he ever dreamed. He knew after this he'd never leave her side, whether she wanted him there or not. He thrust into her and she rewarded him with meeting his hips. They set a pace both of them locking their hands together staring into each other's eyes. Daryl was grunting and moaning as she mewled and panted under him. Daryl gritted his teeth, "I'm gonna….."

Carol nodded, smiling at him, "Me too….just go hard…do it DARYL!"

He pounded into her, both of them cumming together, screaming out more animal than human as they spun to the top and came back down. He collapsed on top of her, smirking into her skin, "Why the fuck did I wait so damn long?"

Carol chuckled, the feeling vibrating up his cock that was softening, but started to get hard again, "I don't know Dixon; it takes us a while to get this right. But that was right."

Daryl grinned at her, bucking into her again, he kissed her, "One more time….for now."

The second time they went slow, making love to each other. Tasting each other's skin and loving the feel of being one. They were coming down the second time when the door swung open.

Glenn screamed like a girl, "OH JESUS!"

Maggie laughed, "GO CAROL!"

Daryl looked up and growled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

He looked down at Carol and kissed her softly, "Now where were we?"

Carol giggled as he pulled her on top of him for round three. Outside the cell standing there with their backs against the wall were Glenn and Maggie. Glenn looked at Maggie, "Did that just happen or am I having a stroke?"

Daryl's voice came growling from the cell, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I'M LOVIN' MY DAMN WOMAN!"

Maggie laughed grabbing Glenn's hand pulling him away from them, "Nope baby that just happened. Thank fucking god, maybe now Daryl won't be so bitchy."

**There you go! Do your thing! **


	28. Knives are Hot

Chapter 27…..Knives are Hot: Fan Warning….you've been warned!

**This one is from Vickh, who might I add got her BLACK BELT this weekend! Go my bad ass friend! I'm super proud of you and hope that you enjoy your request! **

**Also this goes out to XEV, I know the smut was kind of different for their first time, but hey….go with it!**

**-Summer Fire-**

"AGAIN." Michonne all but yelled at Carol as they threw knives toward a target they had fashioned together. They had been at this for over an hour and Carol was getting tired, but she was determined. Michonne looked at her, Carol had sweat dripping off her and a thick ass sweater on. She walked over and stopped Carol, "Take it off!"

Carol looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm not taking this off."

Michonne crossed her arms, "NO, you are going to take that off. I'm sick of you hiding your ass behind those big clothes. You're a beautiful woman Carol. Embrace it."

Carol hugged the sweater tighter to herself, looking around, "I have scars."

Michonne huffed, "We ALL have scars now a days. Come on hand the sweater over."

Carol sighed, handing over the sweater, underneath she was wearing a white cami that was tight and fit her right in all the right places. Her red bra stood out underneath. Michonne laughed, "My, my, my Carol look at you with the red slutty bra on."

Carol blushed, "Are you done?"

Michonne chuckled, "Maybe I should go get Daryl and see what he thinks, I think his head might blow up."

Carol groaned, lining up her shot she threw the knife. This time it hit it's mark dead in the center. Michonne laughed harder, "Well that's it, I'm getting Daryl!"

Carol slapped at her, "STOP! We're training here!"

Michonne nodded, trying to get herself under control, "Oh yeah, sure. All business now."

Carol beamed at her, she liked Michonne the two of them had grown close over the winter sharing a cell and there was no one she would rather spend the day with. They had started opening up to each other about their pasts and the two women had really helped each other, especially in the mine field of relationships that the two had started on. Carol finally admitted she was in love with Daryl and Michonne had confided in Carol that she was in love with Rick. They were the perfect team Michonne was hard and Carol was soft, but together no one in the prison put a stop to them. What the two women didn't know was that every day when they came out into the yard to train, Rick and Daryl made sure to be on watch so they could watch. The two women weren't the only two people in the prison that were in love.

**-Summer Fire-**

Rick stood there with his binoculars staring down at Michonne as she laughed with Carol. He would give anything to hear her laugh with him. She had chuckled around him, he'd even gotten a few smiles, but she was still very closed off to him. He wondered what is was about Carol that made her feel safe. He was brought out of his thoughts when Daryl kicked at his leg.

He looked over at Daryl. He was sitting on the old control board looking bored as he always did on watch, "If you're done spyin' on your girlfriend can I use them to check the perimeter."

Rick chuckled, "Like that is what you're going to do! You're as bad as I am."

Daryl hopped off the control board and snarled at him, "Ok, fine then ya keep them."

Rick put his hand out stopping the man, "Why don't you just go down there and ask her to go for a walk with you?"

Daryl huffed, "Ain't like that with me and Carol, we're friends. Besides she's got half of the new guys followin' her around like a damn herd of puppies. And why don't ya go down there and ask the same of Michonne."

Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm trying to wait. Out of respect for Carl, he just lost his mom last year."

Daryl huffed, looking through the binoculars, focusing in on Carol; shit was that a red lace bra he saw poking through that thin as shirt she had on. He shook his head and looked at Rick, "Kid will be fine. He's got woman trouble of his own with Beth and all those new girls from Woodbury. He's like king shit to that age group. He's pining for Beth while those little girls follow his ass around pining for him. Just do it."

Rick looked at Daryl, "Why don't you think you're good enough for her?"

Daryl shook his head, "Ya seen the guys hanging around her, one is a damn doctor for fuck sakes."

Rick chuckled, "A doctor that hasn't been there for her for three years. Hasn't saved her ass, hasn't slept next to her keeping watch over her, who didn't look for her daughter when the rest of us couldn't get out of our own shit to do it. You're the one Daryl. She wants you."

Daryl looked through the binoculars and smiled when Carol hit the target. She looked so happy, she looked younger even the last few months and he wondered what was making the change in her. He'd pulled away, afraid to hurt her or be hurt by her after the Woodbury folks joined them. Now he was regretting it. "Maybe I will take a walk with her."

Rick smirked, "How about I go get Glenn and Tyreese to take our watch shift and we both do just that?"

Daryl nodded smiling, Rick headed out to find Glenn and Tyreese while Daryl continued to stare at the small woman who had invaded his life. A walk sounded real good right about now.

**-Summer Fire-**

The two men walked slowly toward the women, who were now sitting on the old bleachers and drinking water. Micohnne was sitting on Carol's sweater so she didn't have time to put it back on when they saw the men coming. Carol glared at Michonne, "I know where you live!"

Michonne chuckled, "Yup and you can thank me later." She looked up and tried to ignore her friend who was still tugging on the edge of the sweater, "Rick, Daryl, something wrong?"

Rick shook his head, "No, no everything is just fine. Just thought maybe you two might walk with us while we check the perimeter. I need to check on the pig pin and I knew you loved those guys. And Daryl needs to walk the fences so we thought Carol could go with him."

Daryl nodded, his eyes trained on Carol's face, he was afraid to look down for fear he would stare at that damn red bra. Carol gave him an uneasy smile, "Sure, let me get my sweater."

Michonne jumped up and dropped the sweater in a mud puddle by them. She had to bite the insides of her cheek to keep from laughing, "Oh damn Carol, I'm sorry, butter fingers I guess. I'll just hold onto this and wash it up for you. It's the least I could do."

Carol glared at her as she and Daryl took off in the direction of the fences. Michonne turned to Rick and smiled, "Now what is going on because I hate those damn pigs."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol felt almost naked walking beside him; she hugged herself, walking silently beside him. She had no idea what Michonne was playing at, but she knew she just had to keep her nerves at bay. Daryl never asked to spend time with her anymore, but this was nice. Just being so close to him.

Daryl kept looking at her; he hadn't seen that much flesh on her before. The little slice of flat belly he saw where the cami rode up from the waist band of her pants was driving him nuts. He stopped at the gate checking the locks, trying to keep from blushing, "So what's going on with the shirt? I ain't never seen ya wear somethin' like that."

Carol wanted to hunt down Michonne and kill her with her bare hands, friend or not. "It's stupid, I had on the sweater and it got hot while we were training."

Daryl stepped closer to her, his voice was husky and he knew his face was bright red, "Knife training sure is hot…..well I mean….ya work up a sweat….well ya know what I mean….it's just…..FUCK.." He kissed her; out of nowhere Daryl Dixon kissed Carol Peletier. Carol didn't know what to do at first he was starting to tense up, so she wrapped a hand into his long hair and kissed him back with everything she had.

Daryl groaned moving closer to her, his erection digging into her stomach as his tongue invaded her mouth, tasting the deepest parts of her. He pulled back, they were both out of breath, "Knife trainin' is hot."

Carol blushed, running her fingers across his lips, "Daryl?"

Daryl kissed her fingers, "No more words woman." He grabbed her hand and drug her toward the storage shed that doubled as his tool area for working on the bikes and cars. Once inside he moved the big heavy tool box against the door.

Carol felt her back hit the tool bench and she whimpered, "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head coming over he ripped opened her shirt, just staring at that damn red lace bra. He growled as he reached out and touched it. Carol's chest was heaving; this was the most intense thing she had ever felt in her life. She didn't know what came over her, but she pushed him back a little ripping open the front of his shirt the buttons flying everywhere. She ran her hands up his broad muscular chest closing her eyes as she rolled his nipples in-between her fingers.

Daryl groaned, looking at her in that bra he lost all thought of who he was and who this was in front of him. He needed her like any other animal needs his mate. She was HIS MATE, the only woman that he EVER saw himself with. He took the knife from his belt and cut off the bra from the front. Her breasts spilling from the torn fabric. Carol moaned his name, pressing her chest to his, as he took his vest and shirt off in one quick movement. Now standing there chest to chest, his hands wrapped around her, going to her ass to knead the flesh in his hands. He pushed her closer to him, his erection digging into her as he did, he growled, taking her lips again. "I want ya so damn bad."

Carol looked up at him flush, "Then take me."

He growled, lifting her up with one arm, he cleared the work bench. He sat her down as she worked her pants off till she sat there in nothing but a pair of red panties. He growled, dropping to his knees, he buried his face into the fabric, biting and tearing at it with his teeth until he had worked them out of the way and then he growled as he kissed her core, lapping the sweet wetness of her. Carol arched her back, her finger nails biting into his flesh. Her hips bucking into his face as he found her clit and bit down a little, his mouth was flooded with her as she screamed out his name, he smirked as he stood up. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes half closed.

Daryl pulled her mouth to his, kissing her, the taste of her still on his mouth. Carol grinned pulling back she licked his face off and he growled, fisting her short hair in his hands. He was panting as she ran her tongue down his neck, biting and sucking at the flesh. He pushed her back, wrapping his arm around her; he set her on the floor and spun her around. She whimpered, "Please Daryl….I want you inside me."

Daryl growled, no words could leave his mouth, all his blood was going to the other head which was in control right now. He ran his hands down her back, seeing her scars, but loving them as part of her, he yanked on her panties, not waiting for them to be all the way off, he unzipped his pants and buried himself into her wet hot core. Carol screamed out, "YES!" Her hands reaching down to touch her clit.

He growled, grabbing the wrist of her hand, biting it softly, "That's mine!" He licked off her fingers and pinned her hands above her head. She was bucking against him as he pounded into her, all the need and want coming to a head as she clenched around him and he buried into her deeper. His hot seed spilling inside her as she coated his cock with her desire.

He fell onto her back, panting and smiling, "Shit."

Carol chuckled, "Shit is right, that was so worth the wait."

Daryl kissed her spine, "Oh hell yeah it was, damn woman, we have to do that again. Just give me ten to catch my breath."

**-Summer Fire-**

When they finally came out of the shed for air, they had each other twice. Carol was wearing his vest which was pulled tight around her and Daryl's shirt was hanging open. As they walked toward the prison the night stars were glowing down on them. They heard a bunch of noise coming from the pig pen and Daryl pulled Carol behind him as they stalked closer, Daryl had his bow at the ready, while Carol had her knife pulled.

When they looked into the pig stall they saw Rick on his back, with Michonne riding him with all she had. Rick looked up and grabbed Michonne pulling her to him, trying to protect her modesty. Daryl turned around grabbing Carol's arm, mumbling a 'sorry' to Rick and Michonne.

When they got into the prison, they both went to their own cells, changing into night clothes. Carol stood at the door of her cell, not sure if she should go to him or not. She stepped out and was ready to go back in figuring he would be pissed at her for invading his space. But then he appeared out of his cell a few down from hers and Michonne's. He crooked his finger at her and smirked. She smiled, hurrying toward him. He was still wearing his shirt that she had ripped, she looked at the cell door and saw he had hung a sheet in front of it; he pulled the sheet down and stalked toward her, "Thought it was more romantic, want to screw around?"

The whole cellblock froze when they heard the squeal that Carol let out. Glenn looked at Maggie and smiled, "Pay up."

Maggie groaned grabbing his hand, "Alright but you're not getting back door action, anything else but that."

Looked like knife training paid off for more than just Rick and Daryl.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	29. The Truth of It

Chapter 28….The Truth of It

**Well this one comes from Paws and hushhush182! You can find a much funnier version of this game at my dear friend, hopelesslydevotedtoSUV 's story, "Game Night". But here is a shorter version, just for the fun factor! Enjoy!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was feeling it now. They had gotten stuck on a run and ended up holding up in a bar for the night. Glenn, Maggie, Merle, Beth, him, and Carol. She was sitting with her back to the wall, giggling about something that Maggie said, her whole face lit up when she did that. Fuck if he didn't love that woman, he just had no damn way to tell her. Merle nudged him with his elbow, "What the hell ya think that's about?"

Daryl shrugged, drinking down more whiskey, "Fuck if I know."

Maggie stood up and clapped her hands together, "Since we're stuck here tonight till the wind storm dies down, why don't we play a game."

Glenn looked at her, "What kind of game?"

Maggie smirked, "Truth or Conquences."

Merle huffed, "Not me."

Maggie smiled moving toward him, "What's wrong Merle, you scared?"

Merle slammed his whiskey bottle down on the bar, "Ain't scared of shit."

Maggie smiled, "Alright let's get started. If you can't take the truth then you have to do the consequence. Agreed?"

Daryl sat down across from Carol at the tables they had pulled together, his eyes trailing down her neck to her pert breasts, he smirked to himself, damn he had too much to drink. Maggie smirked, looking at Merle, "You go first Merle, since you're not scared."

Merle glared at her, "GO AHEAD GIRL!"

Maggie thought for a minute, "Merle have you had sex dreams about the women in this room?"

Merle looked over at his brother not sure if he should answer this honestly. "Yes."

Glenn and Daryl both glared at him and he shrugged, "What? Like y'all haven't! Shit all three of them, damn that right there."

The women just laughed harder, as Glenn slapped the back of Merle's head and Daryl punched his arm. Glenn sighed, "My turn, Beth do you think someone at this table is hot and who?"

Beth stood up and blushed, "Consequence."

Glenn and Merle howled, Glenn smirking at her, "So you DO think someone at this table is cute. Ok, boys what should we make her do?"

Daryl huffed, "Kiss Merle."

Merle and Beth both snapped their heads at him, Merle glared, "Fuckin' hell boy, what's wrong with ya?"

Daryl chuckled, raising his whiskey bottle to him. Merle stood up, "Come on angel, let's get this done."

Beth walked over and put her hands on Merle's chest, she blushed bright red as she leaned closer. Merle smiled like a wolf as he met her lips. His lips moved against hers and he felt her soft arms wrap around him. Glenn started laughing, "Well that answers that!"

Maggie slapped him and glared at Merle, "ENOUGH, come on Bethy it's your turn."

Beth sat down trying to get herself under control. She was made at Glenn and her sister; she smiled at Maggie, "Have you ever had a threesome?"

Maggie spit her drink across the table, Daryl and Merle howled. Glenn looked at her like he didn't even know her, "Consequence!"

Merle smirked, "Kiss Carol, full on tongue."

Daryl slapped at him, "Stop that shit, pick somethin' else."

Maggie smirked at Merle, "Alright if Carol's up for it."

Carol blushed but stood up and leaned across the table, the two women smiling at each other, "Alright if it helps you beat Merle."

Merle huffed, "They ain't gonna do it."

Then they did, they made sure the men could see their tongues gliding against each other and Daryl thought he might have came in his pants. He never understood why Merle went on and on about two women but now he knew it was hot as hell.

The two women sat down their faces red with embarrassment, Merle huffed, "Alright Mouse it's your turn."

Glenn smirked over at Daryl, "Ok, Carol have you ever had sex with one of the people at this table?"

Daryl slammed his fist against the table, "Consequence!"

Carol looked at him and grinned, "Consequence."

Merle glared at his brother, "You and Daryl kiss."

Carol stood up and shrugged, moving toward Daryl. He felt his cock strain against his pants again. Carol put her hand on his shoulder, "You sure this is alright?"

Daryl growled, pulling her into his lap. He glared at Glenn as his tongue dove into her mouth, kissing her with everything he had. When he pulled away, his arm went around her waist keeping her there, "whose next?"

Beth smiled, "Yours, are you and Carol a couple? I mean we all know about ya. Ya sneak off together and everything."

Daryl pulled Carol tight against him, "Consequence"

Merle smirked, "Go behind the bar for ten minutes with Carol and don't come back till you have each other's underwear."

Carol blushed and Daryl stood up, "Let's get this done, and we're goin' into the bathroom."

They could hear the laughter as they made their way into the dark bathroom. Daryl pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard, he pulled away panting, "Jesus, I thought I was gonna lose my shit when ya kissed Maggie. Did ya do that on purpose?"

Carol chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "No, but I'm glad you liked it."

Daryl ran his hand up her shirt cupping her breast in his hand, "We got to be quick or Merle will bring his ass in here to see what we're doin'."

Carol panted into his mouth, "Fast is good."

She had her pants off and down, her back was cold against the tile, but she didn't care as he thrust into her, pounding every inch of him into her tight flesh. She moaned bucking up to meet him with each thrust. He groaned as her walls clenched around him. He growled into her neck, biting down when he came to keep the noise down. They dressed quickly and Carol handed him her panties as they left the bathroom.

Merle had Beth in his lap and they were whispering to each other, the young woman's face was bright red and Merle's hand was creeping up her shirt. Glenn and Maggie were talking sweetly at the bar. They all looked up when Daryl and Carol entered the bar. Merle smirked, "Show me."

Daryl pulled the mint green lace panties from his back pocket. He sat down pulling Carol down next to him at an old booth. Maggie chuckled, "Where's Daryl's?"

Carol smiled, "He isn't wearing any, I checked."

Merle huffed, "Bullshit, if that's the case what's the tattoo on his inner thigh?"

Carol leaned forward, "It's almost on the back of his leg, it's another demon, smaller than the other two."

Merle's mouth hung open and Beth closed it giggling. Daryl looked his brother straight in the eye and put Carol's panties to his nose and took a deep breath. Merle stood up grabbing Beth's hand, "Sugar, let's go. Got something to show ya."

Glenn and Maggie were in shock, they thought just the older Dixon was a pervert, who would've thought that Daryl was too!

**Yeah…Daryl and Carol and alcohol…good things happen!**


	30. I'm Yours

Chapter 29….I'm Yours

**Well this one comes from Yazzy x with a song request of "I'm Yours" by the Script and Nine1986 who wanted some governor taking Carol. Hope you ladies enjoy.**

**Just to let you know I've had some guest reviews asking for requests of Carol getting bit and Daryl puts her down. I want to do all your requests, but I can't write that. I'm really sorry; I don't like to read that so I can't write it. But thanks for the suggestion! Hugs!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl laid there, running his hands down her bare back. The winter had been rough but he found cuddling up next to his woman made the long cold nights not so hard. He knew he had to get up and get his ass moving, but he didn't want to leave her. He squeezed her closer to him, kissing her forehead and she moaned, "Ten more minutes."

Daryl chuckled, "I gotta go hunt baby. Don't want to, but ya might want food and shit."

Carol giggled as he rubbed his scruff on her face, "Stop."

Daryl kissed her lips and pulled himself from the bed. He was dressed and putting his crossbow on his back when her arms came around his waist, "Be safe."

Daryl pulled her around in front of him, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Nine lives or some shit remember?"

Carol smiled as he kissed her softly, "Be back by lunch."

Carol stood there watching him go, wrapping her arms around herself, she knew how she got so lucky with him, but she was glad. She smiled heading down to make breakfast, hoping that the day would be a good one.

_You touch those tired eyes of mine,_

_And map my face out line by line,_

_And somehow growing old feels fine,_

_I listen close but I'm not smart, you wrap your thoughts in works of art,_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

Daryl worked back through the woods with the deer over his shoulder. He had thought about her all day. It seemed that when he could finally let himself go he couldn't stop thinking about her now. It blew his mind a little; he had waited so damn long to finally make a move and now that he had it was killing him to be away from her. He was smiling until he hit the tree line and then he saw it. Tanks, two of them, had rolled right through the gate. He could see bodies everywhere and his heart was pounding in his chest. The governor had came for them finally.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol didn't know how long she was going in and out after the first blast of gunfire started. She was herded up with the women, they had fought hard, she had done so well she was personally handled by Martinez who had knocked her out and shoved her to the ground. Now she sat there, in a cell handcuffed next to Maggie, she knew where this was going. The men had already killed several of the old people and children; she knew they would be next. She closed her eyes and thought about him, at least he was getting away, he would be safe. If he was alive that gave her hope.

_I may not have the softest touch,_

_I may not say the words and such,_

_And though I might not look like much, I'm yours,_

_And though my edges might be rough,_

_I never feel like I'm quite enough,_

_It may not seem like much but I'm yours._

Daryl stood at the fences; taking in the movements from his position in the back corner he knew no one could see him. He saw movement along the roof and saw Rick, Tyreese, Merle, Glenn, and Noah he did his owl call and Rick and Merle both looked in his direction. They had to do something, he might not be much but he was hers and he wasn't going to let her go.

It took him twenty minutes to see an opening and head over the fence at its weakest point and scurry to the roof with the others. Merle hugged him, "Damn boy I figured they took ya."

Daryl shook his head, "Where's Carol?"

Merle sighed, "She was in the common room, from what we know she put up one hell of a fight. We haven't seen Michonne we think she's still inside, but they're using walkies and callin' your mouse a hell cat. Martinez had to knock her out. We think they're holding a few of the women in cellblock C."

Daryl nodded looking at Rick, "He dies."

Rick nodded back, "Oh yes he does."

**-Summer Fire-**

When she was finally taken in front of the governor she tried to stay strong. She did for the first hour as he questioned her over and over again. Then he started in on the hitting, just slaps at first until it turned to his fist. She looked up and saw Martinez wince so she knew it was bad, she was going to die there, without him, but that wasn't true he was in her heart, no matter what the governor did. Daryl Dixon had loved her and loved her well.

_You healed these scars over time,_

_Embraced my soul, Loved my mind,_

_You're the only angel in my life,_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your life._

Making their way down into cellblock C the men found the cell holding the women. Bodies were littered everywhere and it was all that Rick could do not to charge after the governor right then. Carl missing and so was Judith he had no clue where his kids were and it was killing him. When they got closer to the common room, they could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh. A soft whimper all but confirmed who he had in there, Daryl's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, "Carol".

They went in hard and fast, taking the two men out by the door and wounding Martinez while three men slipped away out the door. The governor pulled Carol up from the chair she was in and held her in front of him, "Well you boys are late. I was just talking to Mrs. Dixon here. She lady, just has a hard time telling me what I want to know. But with you all here, I don't need her anymore."

The governor pulled his gun, Daryl reacted, his eyes motioning down to Carol she stepped on his foot hard and fell to the ground. The arrow whistled through the air and hit the governor in the eye. But his body fell down on top of Carol hard.

Daryl slide onto the floor, pulling at the big bastards body, trying to get to his woman, "CAROL! CAROL!"

She moaned as he turned her over, her poor beautiful face a mess, her left eye already swollen shut, "I'm fine. Relax, I'm fine."

Daryl pulled her into his arms, "Jesus woman, I thought I lost ya."

Carol smiled, her eyes closing, "Took you long enough Dixon. You best some of my best fighting moves."

Daryl kissed her forehead and wiped her face off with his rag, "Damn it Carol, stay awake right now."

Her hand went to his face, "I'm awake, baby, I just can't open my eyes very well, since he hit me there."

Daryl chuckled, "Always with an excuse."

Carol nodded, "You know me, that's why you love me."

Daryl nodded, kissing her lips, "Yup I love you and I'm all yours."

**I know another song one! You guys are really finding some great songs for this couple and I'm trying to work through them! I have eight more songs to go! LOL**


	31. The Fantasy

Chapter 30….The Fantasy

**Now this one came from Bug2006 and I changed it around, but she really wanted Daryl as the repairman and Carol as the lonely housewife. This one is major smut and fan warnings to it. So be ready! If it's not your cup of tea don't read! **

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol hated night watch almost as much as she hated her late husband. She watched as Daryl and Rick walked the perimeter and she smirked to herself. She might be lonely at night, but she thanked God for her mind that kept her going, hell she was at her sexual peak according to doctors that were now walkers. She sighed, watching Daryl through the binoculars as his arm muscles flexed when he opened the gates and shut them. Yeah she was planning on having some good dreams tonight. She might miss her vibrator but she did just fine with her fingers.

When Glenn came into the tower with Maggie in tow, she excused herself and headed to her cell. Michonne was gone on a run over night, so it was just here in the cell tonight. She pulled the blanket down over the bars and stripped down naked, her hands running over her breasts. Yeah it wasn't going to take much tonight.

She closed her eyes and let her hand drift down to her wet core that was already begging for attention. She moaned, her fingers slowly rubbing her clit. She let her mind drift to her favorite fantasy. Not knowing that Daryl was standing at the cell door, frozen to the spot as he watched her.

Her favorite fantasy started with Rick as her husband, hey she knew she was sick and twisted, but this was her mind and she could be however she wanted to be. Rick would kiss her on the cheek and leave for work. Their house was beautiful and full of all the things that Carol never had in her real life. Carol would be in the kitchen when the knock at the door came. She would head to the door and open it to see Daryl standing there in his repairman shirt, "Ma'am here to fix your washer."

Carol would nodded, heading toward the laundry. When she would lean over to explain what was wrong with it he would press against her, whispering in her ear, "What'cha doin' there?"

Carol's eyes snapped open, that wasn't what he said. She looked at the foot of the bed and there stood Daryl, his chest heaving, Carol looked down and saw that the sheet was now at her knees and she was laying completely exposed to him. She went to grab the sheet and he took it from her, she whispered to him, "Daryl? What are you doing?"

Daryl ran his hand down her bare leg, "What're ya doin'? Heard ya in the hall thought ya was havin' a bad dream, guess it was a good one."

Carol was panting as his hand came close to her core, "Daryl…..what are you doing?"

Daryl leaned down a little so she could see his eyes, "Ya was moanin' my name….why were ya doin' that? Seems to me if I was in your dream, maybe I could do this for ya." He sunk one finger into her core and she gasped, pulling at his shoulders, but he just watched his finger as he moved it in and out of her slowly. "Ya so tight. Need to be fucked good to loosen ya up a bit. Would ya like that?" He leaned down his lips just inches from hers, "Would ya like that?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, please."

Daryl growled, kissing her so hard, she felt their teeth hit several times. His fingers working on her core and her clit, she didn't know what was real and what was fantasy but she didn't care. She ran her hands through his hair pulling him down to her mouth. He pulled her up from the bunk and walked her toward the wall growling as he gripped her ass cheeks and pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, he grunted to his pants, "Get them down for me."

Carol's hands worked fast unbuckling his belt and then unzipping him. She held her breath as she reached in and grabbed his hard member, freeing him from his pants. Daryl's eyes shut tight his cock jumped in her hand, pre cum dripping from the tip. Carol moaned as his lips crushed hers again, "Please Daryl."

Daryl grunted, kissing her neck and down to her breasts, he pulled her up so he had a better angle, her legs were now wrapped around his chest and he was sucking the hell out of her tits. He growled, biting the side hard, he looked up at her, his thumb rolling her nipple in-between his fingers, "YOU'RE MINE!"

Carol nodded, "YES, please Daryl!" This was a dream so you could be as loud as you wanted too, neither one of them were paying any attention to the cellblock, everyone pausing to listen couldn't believe it. Daryl sounded like a wild animal while Carol sounded like some kind of porn star!

Carol bucked against his chest, her fingers working his nipples. He worked her down his chest, "What's your fantasy? Tell me?"

Carol groaned, "You tie my hands with your belt and take me against a washer, hard."

Daryl grinned, "Oh woman ain't got a washer, but I got a hard cock and a belt. I'll make ya scream real hard."

Carol's eyes rolled back in her head as he pushed her down on the bunk on all fours. She was breathing hard as he tied one of his hunter knots with his belt, whispering in her ear, "Ain't too tight?"

Carol shook her head, "No, please!"

Daryl grinned, standing up he lost all his clothes and his boots, he wanted this to be a skin on skin thing. He came up behind her using one hand he pulled the belt making her arms pull above her head as he entered her. He grunted, "FUCKIN' HELL! JESUS!"

He pounded into her, his head was fuzzy from the pain meds that Hershel gave him earlier but fuck it all he was finally doing it. He had finally sealed the damn deal with Carol. He couldn't stand it as he moved against her, his balls were deep into her when he felt her clench around him. He gritted his teeth screaming through them as he came. Carol was panting, as she came down from her high. He collapsed next to her, pulling her almost under him, kissing her head, they fell asleep. Naked as the day they were born.

**-Summer Fire-**

Michonne smirked when she pulled the curtain to their cell back. She looked at Rick who just smirked back at her, she had heard about the noise coming from her and Carol's cell, but she had no idea it was this bad. She wrinkled her nose, "Hell it even smells like sex in here." Rick just chuckled watching as she walked over to the bunk.

Daryl was on his back, Carol was cuddled on his chest both of them naked, the sheet was at their waists and they were sound asleep. Michonne kicked the bunk making them both jump. She smirked down at them, "Well good morning sweeties!"

Carol groaned, "What the hell happened?"

Michonne laughed, looking at Daryl who's eyes were wide, "Well doll, it looks like you two had the time of your life last night and now you're sleeping it off."

Daryl growled, "Get the fuck out."

Michonne laughed, "It's my cell lover boy." Michonne pulled the sheet up over them, smirking at them, "But I'll go, Hershel wanted me to check on you since you had those pain killers last night. He'll see you in the common room when you're dressed."

After Michonne left, Carol pulled off him and sat on the edge of the bunk her eyes to the floor, "I'm so sorry. You were …..you had pain killers…..I feel like I raped you."

Daryl almost laughed, but he didn't, he scooted behind her, kissing her neck, "Pain killers just made me able to get over that first step. Now if ya don't mind I wouldn't mind havin' your help with my mornin' wood it's fuckin' killin' me."

Carol's eyes went wide as he pulled them both back down to the bunk for another go.

Down in the common room, Hershel, Michonne, and Rick all heard her screaming his name out. Hershel blushed, "We need to get those two an office on the edge of the cell block. They're worse than Glenn and Maggie."

Rick nodded, laughing, "Way to go you two, it took ya long enough but way to go!"

**There hope you liked it! Hugs! Kaye**


	32. Daryl's Issue

Chapter 31….Daryl's Issue

**So spygrrl99 sent this request to me and well it was too good not to do. This is about Daryl and his issue with Carol. I think this is just the right mix of smutty and funny! **

**-Summer Fire- At the Quarry**

Daryl noticed his issue the first time he saw her at the Quarry. He was unloading the truck when he saw her standing down by the water. He saw the simple curve of her hips, the way the sun bounced off her hair making it look like rain water on a hot summer day. The way her freckles gave her pixie like face a feeling that she wasn't of this realm. As he stood there watching her, seeing her bend down, her too big top of hers opening to give him a brilliant view of her tits, he felt himself go hard. Not just a little hard, raging wood hard, like steel. He had blushed, turning he tried to adjusted himself only to find his brother glaring at him. That was the first time he had the problem.

The next time it happened she had been working with the kids at a small table on math schoolwork. He had been passing by in the woods and he heard a sound that sounded like the sigh of an angel. When he looked through the trees, he saw Carol. She was laughing, her whole face lit up and she looked ten years younger when she laughed. God was she beautiful. He really hadn't ever seen something so pretty. He looked down and groaned at the now large lump in his pants, JESUS! But the groan was heard by Carol and the kids and they all stood up and stared into the woods, waiting to see if a walker was coming for them. He had stayed quiet and tried not to draw attention to himself, but Carol shifted and got closer, "Daryl?"

Daryl stood up and groaned, "I thought I saw a squirrel come this way, sorry to scare ya and the kids."

Carol noticed the lump in his pants and she briefly wondered if it was because of one of the kids, but she pushed that way, she gave him a tight lipped smile, "It's fine. Thanks for the squirrels last night."

Before Carol could say anything he heard her husband scream for her, she flinched, but she turned back to him and smiled, "Be safe Daryl." He watched her walk away, wondering what he could offer a woman like that, she deserved more. That was the second time at the Quarry that he had his issue.

The third time his issue came into play he was coming back one night from a late hunt and heard water moving down at the pond. He walked toward the quarry and he ducked behind a rock, sneaking a peek around the rock, he saw Carol come out of the water completely naked. His breath caught in his throat, even though she had a few bruises sprinkled across her skin, she was fucking perfect. His eyes roamed over her and before he knew it he had his cock in his hands and was tugging along as fast as he could. He growled when he came against the rocks leaning his head down on the cool stone. Yup, being around Carol was going to be harder than he thought.

What he didn't know was that Carol had seen him, he wasn't completely covered by the rock and when she realized what he was doing she turned her back and giggled a little. It wasn't the kids he was watching but her, HER! She felt herself smile; no man had made her feel wanted not even Ed in the beginning but now this quiet, rough man was doing just that.

Right before they left the quarry and she had put that pix axe through her dead husband's head, he had made himself a promise to make sure he kept her and her daughter safe. He didn't have Merle now, but he could keep her safe.

**-Summer Fire- (the CDC)**

The CDC had been an oasis in the dark world they called their home. They had eaten and drank too much; it was nuts how good Daryl felt. He missed Merle, but fuck it all he was flying high as he made his way into the showers. He heard someone in a shower down from him and when he rounded the corner he saw her. Not just saw her, but saw her with her back against the stall wall, her hand on her core, working herself into a frenzy. Her eyes were closed and he was having a hell of a time breathing. He tried to do everything in his power to make his drunken ass turn around and go the other way, but he couldn't.

His cock was straining hard in his pants and he wanted her, damn it to hell he wanted her. His hand slipped down inside his pants that were way too big for him. He jerked his cock in his hands and bit his lip so he didn't moan out loud. When he looked back in the mirror she was staring at him, she knew he was there. He swallowed hard and undid his pants, freeing his cock from his pants. He was sobering up fast, but he didn't give a shit. He wanted her, if this was the only way then fine. They watched each other as they worked up to their peaks. Carol hit hers first, tensing up and her eyes slammed shut as her body jerked and moved under the spray of the shower.

Daryl was close he could feel his balls tightening as he looked up and she smirked into the mirror sucking the fingers that had been inside her. He came hard all over the floor, cussing and jerking. He looked up at her and she peeked around the shower stall and smiled at him. He gave her a half smirk and headed to the other side of the showers, feeling about ten feet tall and bullet proof.

When he checked her side of the showers after he was finished, his mess was gone and so was she. He took a bottle of whiskey to bed that night, but his thoughts were on her.

**-Summer Fire- (the farm)**

He had came into the camper given her a flower, what the fuck was that? He knew he was losing his mind. She was probably drunk that night at the CDC and he just needed to let it fucking go. But every night even though he searched and searched for her little girl. He still woke up stone hard panting her name on his lips pumping his cock in his hands like some teenage boy.

So that day when he screamed at her in the barn after she said she couldn't lose him too, he had to make it right. He had been sitting down at the lake, his feet hanging over the dock and he saw her. She was walking toward the chicken coop and just the way she held herself had him wanting her. He wanted to be everything for her, be the thing that brought back her girl and made her whole again.

So he showed her the flowers and then the unthinkable had happened and Sophia had come out of that barn. He held onto her with all his heart, because even though a Dixon didn't love he knew that was what had eaten at him and made him want her. So he held her back so she didn't go to the thing that was no longer her daughter.

After she didn't go to the burial, he made his way across the field and she came. Begging him to not pull away and he had almost hit her that night. He did, but instead he kissed her, his own tears coming out hot with hers, mixing to form a love offering. He felt himself go hard, as he cupped her face and then he pulled away, looking at the ground, "M'sorry." He grabbed his crossbow and ran for the woods, hoping for the calm there.

Then the farm had fallen and he had saved her, HE SAVED HER, like her smile had SAVED HIM. He should've been upset but she was wrapped around him on that bike and he was going to save her. He had too; maybe it would give him time to figure out what his issue really was.

**-Summer Fire- (Winter)**

That winter was when things finally changed for them. It was slow and he could feel the burn deep in his gut. He made sure to take watch with her, get paired on runs with her, and he always bedded down with her.

One night when the temperatures got too cold he suggested that they combine their sleeping bags. They had moved close and in the morning, he felt a cold soft hand wrap around his shaft. He opened his eyes to find her staring into his, everyone else was still asleep, but TDog who was on watch out of sight. Carol didn't say anything; she just moved her hand up and down his shaft. Daryl's breath caught in his throat as he slipped his hand down the waistband of her pants. Neither one of the doing anything but breathing heavy as they worked each other up. Daryl came first, his balls tightened and Carol cupped her hand over him catching what she could to keep the sleeping bag clean. Daryl grunted twice and kissed her hard, loving how she kissed him back. She went to move away but he didn't let her, he worked her warm and wet pussy, finding the spots when her face changed and he knew that he was doing something right. When she came she buried her head in the crook of his neck and he couldn't believe the wetness that flooded his hand. She had kissed his lips softly, grabbed a towel to clean them both up and then she smiled as she went to take over watch from TDog. Now he had a bigger issue, he was fucking hands down in love with Carol.

**-Summer Fire- (the prison)**

That first night, having her on top of the bus with him had been great. They had more moments over the winter, some he started some she did, but he loved the way she looked that night. Smiling and joking with him. When she said, "It's pretty romantic, wanna screw around?"

He had scoffed at her, "STOP!" But once he got her down from the bus, he pressed her against the bus and kissed her with everything he had, mumbling into her skin, "I want ya."

Carol nodded, as he undid her pants and she stepped out of them. He unzipped and thrust into her fast, the two of them groaning as they became one. It didn't take long and they came together. She looked so scared afterward, her body trembling as they walked to the fire trying to make it look like they weren't together.

That night as she lay next to him, he reached out and took her hand, touching her fingers gently with his large callous hand, "Thank ya woman."

His words so soft she hardly heard him, she looked at him and smiled, "For what?"

Daryl smirked, his face blushing, "For bein' my first and only."

Carol's eyes went wide, "That was …..Daryl…you should've told me….I'm sorry it was there…..I'm sorry."

Daryl chuckled, "It was just what I wanted. You and me woman, this shit is forever."

Yeah Daryl Dixon had an issue, he had fallen in love with Carol Peletier and he had no idea how the fuck to work a relationship. Hell no one knew they were together until he left with Merle and then it was only Rick that Carol had confided in. But when he came back and set his stuff in her cell, he nodded to her and smiled. Rick watched from the perch and he nodded, Daryl Dixon had an issue, but the only one he had was he was in love.

**I LOVED THIS ONE! I hope you liked it too!**


	33. Tanner and Matthew

Chapter 32….Tanner and Matthew

**Per requests from anon reviewer, I am doing Tanner and Matthew just one last time. I loved Dusk, but I need to go on. So I'm giving you one last Tanner and Matthew to fill your request. Please send all requests to my PM box and sign in. It just helps me to let you know when I complete it! And that way I can keep better track of the requests. If you send it through anon unless you sign your user name I don't read anon reviews anymore, because of trolls. So please sign in and send me a PM so I don't lose the request! Hugs and thank you! Kaye**

**-Summer Fire-**

Tanner was starting to feel it in his bones. He could feel the creeping pain of age soaking into his bones. At sixty he was a lot like his dad, he'd been blessed with the ability to look much younger than he really was. He sighed sitting on the front porch watching as the compound came to life that morning. He was waiting for his brother the doctor. They were going hunting, it was a Dixon family tradition that they went hunting to get the turkeys for Thanksgiving. He could hear his wife in the house getting the kids up for their day. Damn his life turned out great and he knew it was because of his parents. It had been ten years since they lost them, his Uncle Merle had gone that spring and his Aunt Beth was battling through a cancer that Matthew said would take her soon. The last of the first Dixons was on her way out and he had no idea how to keep the family together.

Matthew came walking down the street toward him, smiling, "Hey how's it going this morning?"

Tanner laughed, "Like normal, kids were shits all night and didn't want to go to bed and my woman is bitchy as hell."

Matthew laughed, "Got to love the change of life. How's the new grandbaby?"

Tanner rolled his eyes, "She's doin' fine thank ya. Looks just like her name sake."

Matthew nodded, "Momma would be proud. Come on let's go I want to stop before we go."

Tanner nodded and the two brothers headed across the Fort yard. They saw their older sister at the gate, not much had changed on her over the years, besides he hair, which was a beautiful silver color, "Good morning handsomes." She kissed both men on the cheeks, "I figured I'd join you this morning."

Tanner smirked, that Dixon smirk, "Sounds good sis."

When they got to the grave of their parents, Sophia sat down pulling a few weeds. Tanner and her had planted Cherokee Roses on it years ago and now the graves bloomed all summer and spring. You could see the flowers from anywhere on the wall. Tanner knelt down, beside his sister, Matthew standing behind them; his words were the same that their father had taught him years ago.

"_Together we gather and see that the circle of life continues. We have been given the duty to live in peace and harmony with all living things. For now we bring our minds together as one, in the way the great creator meant it to be. We are forged a family out of blood and love. Now our minds are one."_

Sophia wiped at her cheeks, "That was beautiful. Do you remember the first time Daddy said it?"

Tanner chuckled, "Yeah it was Thanksgiving and momma was ready to kill me and Matthew. We went outside and wrestled in the mud. Momma wanted to change our clothes, but daddy said that Dixons loved dirt. So he sat us down at the table, with everyone there and he looked at momma who was upset and he held her hand and whispered that to her. Almost like it was their personal thing."

Matthew chuckled, "But it became the tradition. Momma even sewed it onto that tapestry she made with all our names on it."

Sophia sighed, looking at the grave, she leaned over and kissed the edge, "I miss you momma and daddy." She sat up and looked at Matthew and Tanner, "Do you still miss them?"

Matthew nodded, "Yeah I miss them. I know May does, she comes out here a lot."

Tanner chuckled, "I can't believe she's still popping out kids. Jesus Dave had to be how old now and he keeps knocking her up."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "I know, I told her she couldn't come today as her doctor! She's too damn pregnant to be out here."

Sophia snickered, "Can you believe we made it this far? I mean the walkers we see now are only a few here and there. Remember when it was herds of them?"

Tanner nodded, "Remember when I went out into the woods and took down three on my own and then walked back to the compound and passed out."

Matthew laughed, "I had to stop Carl from pissing on your head that day. Man 'Phia you married a man who hates his damn guts."

Sophia smiled, "Yup, but I get the feeling it's a two way street."

Tanner laughed standing up, "Come on let's go before we lose the light."

Matthew nodded, helping Sophia up he kissed her cheek, "We'll walk you to the gate."

Sophia laughed, as her two brothers wrapped an arm around her each and walked toward the gate. Right before she walked inside she looked at them both, "You know they'd be really proud of how you two have kept us going, kept us together. I'm proud of you both too."

**-Summer Fire-**

That night when Tanner laid his head down on the pillow next to his wife, he cuddled up close to her, he fell asleep thinking of his parents. The love they had was like none he had seen. They made it through even though both of them were damaged in some way. The way they made it work seemed to be just right. He kissed his wife's shoulder and sighed, a half smirk on his face. May had her baby that evening another boy, this one named Gregory after their daddy. The Dixon Legacy was alive and well, because one little mousy woman never gave up on a rough around the edges redneck.

**There you go, that's the last from the Daylight series for a while! I need to finish up other stuff. Hope this made you happy Kip! Hugs to you! Kaye**


	34. The Scary Dresses

Chapter 33…The Scary Dresses

**Well this is a funny one that came to me from Daryl's Cherokee Rose who wanted the guys dreaming about wedding dresses and then they work to keep the women away from any stores with them. And my dear friend Lisab876 who wanted some Twister. Enjoy.**

**-Summer Fire-**

_The men watched in a haze as the women pulled up with a large box truck. Carol hopped out of the driver's seat and smiled so brightly at Daryl he thought he would go blind. Michonne walked over toward Rick, "Hey sweet cheeks we got some great stuff!"_

_Daryl looked at Rick, what the hell? Carol walked over and cupped Daryl through his jeans, his eyes going wide, "That's gonna belong to me!"_

_The back of the truck came open and Maggie and Beth jumped down in dresses, WEDDING DRESSES! Merle, Daryl, Rick, and Glenn all stood there with their mouths open watching the women. Carol and Michonne appeared in dresses too. Carol walked toward him, "I can't wait for our wedding_ _day!"_

At the same time all four men sat up straight in their bunks, sweat pouring down their bodies. The four of them turned to see the women in their lives were sound asleep. One thing was for sure, none of them were going to let the wedding bug bite their women. That was some scary shit.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next day all the men were acting strange, NONE of them really sure what was going on, but the dreams they had the night before were enough to freak them all out. The women knew something was going on because the men were really standoffish not kissing or touching, almost scared of them.

So when Daryl and Rick started planning the run for that day, Maggie made sure she could hear what they were saying.

Rick pointed to the map, "I want to try these two stores we haven't been there yet."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, not those, too close."

Rick looked at him, "Too close to what?"

Daryl groaned, "Bridal stores, ain't goin' nowhere fuckin' near them again. Remember yesterday when we were out and Maggie and Carol got all excited over that damn bridal store, well I had nightmares all fuckin' night about it. I don't need no damn wedding! Dixons DON'T MARRY!"

Rick nodded, his face going pale, "I dreamt about it too, something about bridal stores and women go stinking nuts. Yeah let's not go anywhere near there tomorrow."

Maggie smirked to herself; oh this was going to be good. She snuck away knowing that Carol would love this! They were going to fuck with the men so hard. They thought they were commitment phobic before…she laughed evilly as she headed toward the laundry room.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was finishing up folding clothes with Beth when Maggie slipped into the room, "Oh my God you all, you have to hear what I heard Daryl and Rick talking about."

Carol smirked, "Well judging by your face this should be good."

Maggie nodded, "Remember I told y'all that we went by a bridal store yesterday and I was so excited."

Carol and Beth nodded, Maggie kept going, "Well it freaked them out and last night they both had nightmares about us all gettin' married!"

Carol laughed throwing her head back, "Jesus, poor Daryl. Alright ladies I think I have a plan. Tonight when we get the games out after everybody goes to bed….."

As Carol whispered her plan to the other two women, they howled with laughter. Now if they could get Michonne in on the plan, this was be perfect! Those poor men didn't know what was coming.

**-Summer Fire-**

Beth brought out all the games and smiled sweetly at Merle, she knew he loved Twister and the plan was for the four couples to play each other on the two boards they had. Rick and Glenn were already pouring drinks and the men looked more relaxed. The women all gave each other knowing looks as they set up the games. Beth clapped her hands together, "Ok, boys we're ready. Maggie and Glenn against Rick and Michonne. Us Dixons will play each other."

Rick kissed Michonne on the cheek, "We got this." She smirked at Maggie and followed her man toward the board.

Merle slapped Daryl on the back, "Get ready to go down boy!"

Daryl huffed, "Not going to happen old man." Merle glared at him and Beth and Carol giggled, this was going to be too easy.

**-Summer Fire- **

The game had been in full swing for an hour and the group was really tangled up together when Maggie started part one of the plan. "So Michonne have you ever been married?"

Rick and Glenn went board stiff under them, "Oh yeah I was once, would love to be again. There's just something about weddings you know."

Carol chuckled from her game, "I know, the dresses are so beautiful and the bride's maid dresses."

Beth smiled at Merle whose face was right in front of hers, "I know, those little short numbers that ride up just a little when you sit down."

Maggie laughed, "And the flowers, oh Glenn what kind of flowers do you like?"

Glenn fell onto the ground, "Oh shit, I'm out. Sorry baby."

Maggie snickered, "Big baby."

Rick was trembling underneath Michonne and she chuckled, "What about you Rick? What kind of flowers do you like?"

Rick wanted to die, he was trapped, "I don't…well you know….well it's up to the woman."

Michonne leaned closer to him, "So you'd let me pick my flowers?"

Rick fell, leaving Michonne and Maggie to finish the game. Rick looked pale, "I have to….yeah….Glenn want to help me with the perimeter check?"

Glenn nodded, running almost after Rick to get away from the talk of weddings and flowers. Michonne laughed getting up and helping Maggie up. Both women narrowed their eyes toward the Dixon camp. Now it was time to watch Daryl and Merle sweat.

Carol smirked as she moved her hand down between Daryl's legs, making sure to brush his crotch which made him growl, "So Daryl don't you just love wedding cake? I mean there are so many kinds and they are so beautiful."

Beth nodded her head, "I know! Merle what kind of wedding cake would you like to have at our wedding?"

Merle stood up like he'd been burnt, "What …. Our wedding….well angel….you know…..shit, was that Rick and Glenn….got to go!"

Daryl groaned flopping to the floor, "CHICKENSHIT!" He eyed Carol who was now resting her head on his chest laughing her ass off, "What are you doin'?"

Carol smiled kissing him on the nose, "Nothing, just seeing how bad your dreams were. Don't worry Daryl; I'm not looking to get married."

As he sat up he watched her, the thought that she didn't want to get married cut him deep. Maybe him dreaming about wedding dresses was his way of letting himself know he was ready but why wasn't she?

**-Summer Fire-**

That night he watched as Carol got ready for bed. They had been together officially for a year, but he knew the first time he saw her that he loved her. He watched her and his mind was going a million miles per second, "So ya don't want to be married….to me?"

Carol turned around and saw the fear of rejection on his face, "Daryl, I just thought that would help you relax. I don't want anything you don't want." She came over and sat on the side of the bed, her hand going to his cheek, "I love you and I don't want anyone else, nothing will change that."

Daryl took her hand and kissed it locking her fingers with his, he didn't look at her, "What if I wanted to get ….well ….ya know….married…." He looked up at her and searched her face, he loved her and he was scared as hell but he wanted to be with her forever.

Carol leaned closer to him, smiling, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Daryl sighed, his face going bright red, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Carol smiled kissing his lips she pulled away just a little bit, "Then I guess I'd say yes." Daryl smiled as he pulled her underneath him, kissing her and making her his in all the ways that counted.

The next day on the run, none of the men said a word when each of them disappeared into the jewelry store. Yeah their nightmares were coming true, but this was one nightmare they could handle. That spring, in four different ways, the men of Cellblock C officially slipped rings on their women's fingers, as it should be.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	35. Pushing Daryl Dixon

Chapter 34….Pushing Daryl Dixon

**Ok, this one is for Vickih who wanted Rick to have a good/bad dream about Carol and confess to Daryl and I mixed it with CARYLER's request for sex against a wall that goes wrong! So funny/smutty alert! Enjoy.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Her hands were soft on his chest and he could tell his heart was beating harder as she kissed a trail down him toward his boxers. He groaned and let his head fall back as her hands wrapped around him and began moving up and down. Rick looked down and Carol smiled at him, "That feel good baby?"

The next thing he knew Carol was shaking him, Rick jumped, pulling the sheet up over his morning wood, "What?"

Carol laughed, "I asked you if it was good I took the baby?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, sure thank you Carol."

She picked up Judith and stopped at the door smiling at him, "No problem Rick."

Rick flopped back against his pillows, he was going to hell. He had been having dreams about Carol for two weeks now and each one was worse than the last. He had to do something about this. If Daryl would just grab his balls and tell the woman how he feels then he wouldn't be confused about her. He groaned getting off his bunk, he looked down at his erection and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

That afternoon he and Daryl were working on the fence, when Rick looked over at the other man, "Daryl, are you in love with Carol?"

Daryl turned to look at him; his eyes were wide, "What the fuck? Are we havin' our periods or some shit? What the hell Rick?"

Rick sighed, moving closer to him, "Listen I need to know if you're going to do something here, alright?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, "Why what have ya done Rick?"

Rick groaned moving away from Daryl, he could tell by the man's changed in body language that he was probably going to get his ass kicked, "Well…you see Carol's so good Judith and I don't know what we'd do without her and honestly….."

Daryl stepped toward him, "WHAT? HONESTLY WHAT?"

Rick squared his shoulders waiting for the fist, "I've been dreamin' about her."

Rick slammed his eyes shut and waited, but nothing came. So he opened his eyes and there stood Daryl, his emotions skittering across his face, "You've been dreamin' about her HOW?"

Rick swallowed hard, "Well sex dreams…her and me…" That's when the fist connected with his jaw. Rick went down to the ground hard rubbing his jaw, "Ok, I deserved that."

Daryl was pissed, this motherfucker was supposed to be his damn friend and he was having sex dreams about Carol. OH HELL NO! Daryl paced, "Let me wrap my head around this, that woman takes care of your kids, BOTH of them and you're havin' some kind of perverted dreams about her! Who the fuck do ya think ya are?"

Rick pushed off the ground, dusting himself off, "Listen I'm just saying, other men are noticing her and if you're going to make a move you best do it soon."

Daryl started toward him and Rick held up his hands, "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Rick smirked at him, "So you do love her."

Daryl blushed, "Don't know what the fuck you're talking about but ya just keep away Grimmes."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl paced in the tombs for what seemed like forever, he had no clue how the fuck to handle this. Him and Carol. Well they were just that together, it didn't matter what the fuck everyone thought. He had kept their relationship quiet because it was just that, they're relationship. Too many of them in everybody's business and they didn't need that shit. So when Rick came to him today and said he was having sex dreams about HIS CAROL he wanted to beat his friend into the ground.

Now Daryl paced, trying to figure out what the fuck to do. What if she was happy with the way things were? What if she didn't want to come clean with the others? What if she was ashamed of him?

He heard her soft footsteps and turned to see her smile at him, "Hey, what was so important? I left Beth cooking the rest of dinner and we both know…."

His lips cut her off, pushing her into the wall, his hands ghosted down her sides, she giggled, "Miss me or something?"

Daryl's chest was heaving as he cupped her breast, "I need to talk with ya, Rick asked me somethin' today."

Carol had her hands on his chest, just gently massaging the muscles like she did when he was upset, "What is it?"

Daryl sighed, his head dropping to her shoulder, "Touch me."

Carol almost didn't hear him, after a year of this secret dance she was good at picking up his moods, but this one was off and she didn't know what had him so upset, "Touch you?"

Daryl nodded, grabbing her wrist and tugging it into his pants. He groaned when her hand was on his cock, stroking and ghosting over the tip, "Daryl, what's going on?"

Daryl raised his head to look in her eyes, "Rick's been havin' sex dreams about ya."

Carol blushed, "I know, he was moaning my name this morning. It's just because he's closest to me. I'm safe for him to find attractive, it's nothing."

Daryl growled, his lips on her neck, "It's not fuckin' nothin'. You're my….."

Carol groaned in pleasure at his lips on her neck, but her eyes snapped open, her voice a whisper, "I'm what….I'm your what….tell me." She squeezed him hard and he moaned.

Daryl was going to cum right there if she didn't stop doing that to him, "You're my woman." He looked into her eyes, "Ain't ya?"

Carol smiled, "Yes I am." He crushed his lips to hers, hiking her legs up around his waist, he wanted her right there; he didn't give a shit who came by. He kissed down her neck, his erection free and digging into her stomach. Carol moaned throwing her head back, "Please Daryl, please."

Daryl grunted, pulling her jeans down after he set her down. He growled when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear, "I fuckin' told ya I'd punish ya for that."

Carol bit her lip, "I was hopin'."

He was inside her in seconds, pounding into her. Sweat dripping off their bodies as they made love to each other, he loved her like this, he loved her when she was loud. Fucking in the cells sucked because they had to be quiet, but here in the tombs they went at it like animals. Neither one of them getting enough as they bounced off the walls. He growled as he pushed up her shirt digging into her bra cup he bit down on her nipple and she came hard around him. He roared as he came with her, emptying his seed into her, they were kissing each other softly when the moans started.

Daryl looked at Carol, "Fuck, get your jeans." The biggest herd they had seen in the tombs for awhile was heading toward them. Carol pulled on her jeans her shirt was missing all the buttons, but what could she do now. Daryl pushed her along down the hallway.

When they ran into the common room it was filled with dinner goers. Beth stopped serving just staring at the two of them. Carol had a bite mark on the side of her neck that NO WALKER put there, her shirt had no buttons and she was holding it together. Daryl's fly was open and his cock was hanging out, his neck had scratch marks on it.

Merle started clapping, then Glenn joined him. Daryl turned bright red, then it got worse when Michonne walked by and looked down at his cock, she smiled at Carol, "Lucky girl!"

Daryl turned around zipping his pants, he looked at Carol looking like he wanted to die. Carol stepped forward her head held high, grabbing his hand, "WHAT? NONE OF YOU EVER HAD SEX IN THE TOMBS? DARYL AND I DO IT ALL THE TIME AND WE LOVE IT." She started dragging him toward the cellblock and looked at Rick, "FYI, herd in the tombs."

Rick smirked as he watched the two go, he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Michonne smirking at him, "She's off the market, but I'm single." Rick's eyes narrowed as she swayed her hips away from him toward the tombs.

Rick smiled, "MICHONNE wait up, I'll come too."

Michonne smirked, "Oh yeah you will."

**Hope it made you laugh!**


	36. Dirty Girl

Chapter 35….Dirty Girl

**Well this new little drabble is really taking off! I'm at 765 reviews and 107 follows….and I'm only on Chapter 35! Thanks so much you guys! Really it's makes my damn day! **

**Well this one comes from littleshelly0619, who asked in the most creative way possible! She made me laugh sooo hard! She wanted some of the dirtiest stuff! Well this is a SIT IN A TUB OF COLD WATER WARNING! I hope you enjoy and get yourself some 'alone time' later! HA! Thank little shelly! I will also combine all the things I know some of my dead girls like in this one. After I'm done I might need a nap and a shower and for sure a smoke. Hugs, the Queen of all things Smut**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl stood there staring at the case of sex toys; he knew why he came in here. He was looking for condoms; him and Carol had been tearing through them lately. He smirked thinking about her the night before man his woman liked her shit rough! She had the bite marks on her ass this morning to prove it. His cock twitched in his pants and he moaned, he needed to fucking focus. He grabbed the condoms from the display and looked down at the vibrators, shit it would hot as fuck watching Carol play with herself with one of those.

He looked toward the entrance of the store and grabbed one before he had time to think about it and shoved it into his bag. He smirked to himself as he joined the others; yeah he was going to have one hell of a good night tonight. His woman was gonna scream for it when he was done.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl made sure to shower, he knew she was going to, so he showered first and made sure he got back to the office before she did. Hershel and Rick had come to them and asked if they would take an office near the cellblock. Daryl had blushed horribly as they gently told him that he and Carol were too loud in the cellblock and with the new number of kids in the block the office might give them more privacy. Glenn and Maggie were also given an office next to them and some nights they even tried to be louder than Glenn and Maggie. Rick had dubbed their hallway the hall of sex. Daryl didn't care it was funny to him, even if he blushed like a virgin when they picked on him. When he was alone with her, he fucked her so hard and did things to her and let her do things to him that he had never even dreamt of.

He got undressed and pulled out a pack of condoms, he sat on the bunk they had drug in there, naked, his cock already half hard. The vibrator was sitting on the small table next to the bed. Yeah tonight was going to fucking rock.

Carol entered their office and smirked at him, he was so fear with her, "Well what are you doing?"

Daryl smirked, giving his cock a tug, "Why don't ya come over here and see up and close."

Carol set her things down and walked toward him, her eyes falling on the table, "What is that?"

Daryl shrugged, "Picked up a few things."

Carol picked up the vibrator, flicking her tongue out on the tip; she set it down moving onto the bed, "What do I need that for when I have this?" She wrapped her mouth around his cock and Daryl let his head fall back on the pillows, shit he loved it when she gave him head.

Daryl pulled her up to his lips kissing her, pulling at her clothes, "Get naked woman."

Carol stood up smiling at him as she slowly took off her tank top. Her nipples were already hard and he loved watching her while she stripped for him. He'd been to plenty of strip clubs with Merle, but something about HIS WOMAN stripping for him made him so hard. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her, his chest heaving a little. He growled when she pushed down her sleep shorts and saw she wasn't wearing any panties. He chuckled, "Dirty girl, ain't wearin' no panties, gonna have to punish that."

Carol moved almost cat like as she came to stand in-between his legs, "Oh I hope so." She leaned down and kissed him, their tongues telling each other all the bad things they wanted to do to each other. He wrapped his hands around her grabbing her ass he flopped her down on the bunk. She grinned at him as he kissed her one more time pushing off the bed.

He handed her the vibrator, "Show me." She raised her eyebrows but smirked, turning on the vibrator she set it on her clit, working herself up. Daryl grabbed a cigarette and stood over her, his arm resting on the top bunk as he smoked, his fingers reaching out to touch her skin as she slipped the vibrator into her core. She gasped, closing her eyes; he knew she was getting into it.

Carol opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Do that thing for me." Daryl smirked, he took a long drag on his cigarette, he swirled his tongue around making a small smoke ball in his mouth. He opened his mouth, loving how she stared up at him when he flicked his tongue out the smoke ball sitting on his tongue; he bent down shoving his tongue into her mouth, giving her the little ball. Carol moaned, the vibrator working her up and she wanted more, not some plastic but him.

Daryl chuckled pulling back; he put the cigarette out and reached down to grab his belt from his pants, "What'cha doin'? Ya gonna cum with that thing?"

Carol nodded her head, a sheen of sweat glowing off her skin. Daryl was suddenly pissed that the plastic dick was working her up like that. He growled, grabbing her wrist and carefully helping her pull it from her, "Ya know ya ain't cumming unless I tell ya, ya can." He pulled her up by her hair, kissing her hard, his tongue dipping deep into her mouth, he growled, turning her on all fours. She was mewling and pushing against him, moaning. Daryl smirked, massaging her ass cheek, "Ya been a bad girl. Been a bad dirty girl, playin' with your pussy like that. Need to remember who is in charge."

Carol moaned, "Yes, I was bad." She reached back between her legs and gripped his cock making him hiss, she looked over her shoulder and smirked at him biting her lip.

Daryl growled, pushing her down he rubbed her ass and then with the belt he lightly flicked it out and slapped her ass cheek. Carol moaned, her hands going to her breasts under her, pinching her own nipples. Daryl chuckled, "Yeah ya like that don't ya, dirty little girl. Who makes ya cum?"

Carol pushed back against him, "You do."

Daryl slapped her on the ass again with the belt, he was careful, it was playful, nothing more, he would never mark her skin. He dropped the belt and pulled her hair; she loved that shit, and pulled her back against his chest, kissing her hard, his mouth going down her neck, biting down. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TOO?"

Carol whimpered, wanting him inside her, "YOU, I BELONG TO YOU!"

Daryl smirked, "Damn fucking straight. Where are ya panties?"

Carol sat down on her ass and brought her lips to his cock, sucking the tip for a second, before she walked over and grabbed his favorite red panties. Daryl's eyes narrowed, "Are they clean?" She nodded and he growled, "Make them dirty, slowly." Carol didn't say anything; she took the panties and slowly slid them down her belly to her core, rubbing the lace against her clit, rubbing her arousal all over them.

Daryl was so hard, he felt like he would explode. He crooked a finger at her and she walked slowly toward him, he opened his mouth and she put the lace panties in his mouth and he growled. Yeah he knew he was a suck fuck, but if he was fucking her from behind he wanted her taste in his mouth.

Carol slid onto the bed and offered herself to him on all fours, her pretty pink pussy glistening at him just begging for him. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her in one shoot. He couldn't even believe that after all this time she was still so damn tight. Her walls hugged him like nothing had in his life. He growled, as he pounded into her, her taste in his mouth making him crazy. Almost animal like, he wanted to kiss her, feel her tits against his chest. He spit the panties out and grabbed her hips and pulled her off the bunk. He grabbed her spinning her she wined, but he picked her up slamming her against the wall so hard, the pictures fell off the wall. He growled when he entered her again, Carol wasn't even in her body anymore, she was some kind of sexed up animal as she clawed at him, kissing him so hard they could both taste blood.

When they came they screamed out, the sounds were more like animal kingdom than a porn. Carol leaned against his shoulder, "Fuck Daryl, that was great."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her neck, "Did I hurt ya woman?" She looked at him and saw he had that slight bit of guilt.

She ran her hand through his hair, "I loved it, you did not hurt me. I might walk funny tomorrow but that's a good kind of hurt."

Daryl huffed, gripping her ass in his hands hard, "Dirty girl."

Carol kissed the tip of his nose, "YOUR dirty girl."

Daryl nodded, kissing her, "That's right MY dirty girl. Come on woman, I love ya let's get to bed."

Carol nodded against his shoulder; he carried her over and sat her down on the bunk, kissing her softly. She knew what he was going to do, he was going to take her slow, she could tell by the way his cock was twitching already that he had fucked her, but now he needed to love her.

After the second time, the sweet time, they fell asleep content and in love.

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn and Maggie both lay in their bed staring at the ceiling. When they heard bodies hit the wall right next to their bed, they both had lost the mood. Carol screaming and Daryl calling her his dirty girl had about killed them. Carol and Daryl were older than them, they shouldn't be like rabbits, but yet they were! SICK, TWISTED, PERVERTED rabbits. Maggie turned and looked at Glenn, "Do you think we can move to the office across the hall?"

Glenn nodded, his dick so far up inside him he was worried he might turn girl, "Yeah, across the hall, at least he'll be happy tomorrow."

Maggie huffed, cuddling into his side, "Yeah but I'm not."

Glenn sighed, he would move everything out tomorrow, he wasn't going to EVER look at Carol the same again. Daryl was a dirty bastard because the next day when Daryl saw him moving their stuff, he walked into the old office and chuckled, "Might make this into a playroom."

Glenn looked at him, "The kids will love that."

Daryl smirked, patting him on the shoulder, "Not for the kids, for me and Carol." As Daryl walked out, Glenn suddenly wished for bleach for his brain to wash away the thoughts. Yup, Daryl and Carol were sick, twisted, perverted rabbits.

**I think that was super dirty….hope you enjoyed ….off to smoke**


	37. Dirty Girl Part 2

Chapter 36…Dirty Girl (Part 2)

**Well the last chapter went sooo well there has been several requests all kind of sounding like the others for more on this one. Mrsreedus69 who wanted a little bit of a contest! So here it goes!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Even across the hall it was hard to ignore the sounds coming out of Daryl and Carol's room. Glenn was starting to wonder if he was doing something wrong that he couldn't get Maggie to scream like that. He wondered how someone as awkward as Daryl could be such a beast in the bedroom.

Glenn was getting more and pissed as he watched him and Carol during the day. Unless you really looked at them, you couldn't even see that they were together. It was all the little touches and small gestures, but once they got behind closed doors it was like fucking national geographic in that room. They even tore their bunk apart, Daryl wiring the two bunks together to make some kind of full size bed for their little love nest.

Glenn and Daryl were in the car on their way into town for a run when Glenn looked over at Daryl, "WHAT DO YOU DO?"

Daryl looked at him like he was crazy, "What do I do what?"

Glenn groaned, "The way that Carol screams! How the hell do you do that?"

Daryl blushed, his hands going tight on the steering wheel, "What the fuck do ya mean talkin' about my woman and her noises? Jesus if ya would be busy in your own room, ya won't hear us."

Glenn sighed, looking out the window, "I am, but nothing I do seems to make her loud."

Daryl started chewing at his thumb nail, "I ain't good at this shit, why the fuck ya askin' me?"

Glenn looked at him rolling his eyes, "Well you're the one with the girlfriend that screams till she's hoarse! I just want Maggie to be happy."

Daryl groaned, he didn't want to have this discussion with the younger man. Jesus he had only started having sex and now people thought he was some kind of expert. He sighed, "Do ya do different stuff?"

Glenn looked at him blushing a little, "Yeah, we try, but I don't know….."

Daryl huffed, "Part of your problem, ya got to just do it. She'll tell yeah what she don't like. Ya find out, play a little." Daryl couldn't even look at Glenn, his face was burning red, "Listen I'll help ya out, when we get to town and then I don't want to hear no more about this shit."

Glenn nodded knowing that saying anything more might result in him getting an arrow to the dick. When they pulled up in town they grabbed what they needed and then Daryl stopped in front of the sex store. He sighed heavily, "Ya tell anyone that I did this and I swear ya will wake up dead. Now come on."

Glenn was in awe, he had never been in a sex shop before. He looked at all the sizes and shapes and things that he had no clue what went where. He watched as Daryl filled a bag and walked over to the door. Daryl sighed, was the kid really just going to stand there, "Listen, dumbass, pick some shit and get the fuck out. If ya ain't in the car in five minutes I'm fuckin' leavin'."

Glenn watched Daryl march out the door and he looked around. He picked up a few things, a few boxes of condoms, a vibrator, some massage oils; something called a vibrating butt plug, and a book that gave suggestions for lovers. He was feeling much better when he got into the car. He was smirking at Daryl, "I bet you hear her tonight."

Daryl eyed him, "Ya picked up that new bed the other day and I got to say it looked pretty good. Ya willing to bet that?"

Glenn looked at him, "What's in it for me? Your bike?"

Daryl glared at him, "For the bed?"

Glenn nodded, "For the bed."

Daryl groaned, "Yeah. Deal, but tonight and tonight only."

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn hid all of his stuff under their bunk and walked to the storage room at the end of the hall to see Daryl lying on the mattress. He smirked at him, "Just trying it out!"

Glenn huffed, "Maybe I should go check the bike to see if I like where the handlebars are."

Daryl growled at him, "I'm fuckin' winnin' this bet. My woman will scream her fuckin' lungs out tonight and yours is gonna roll over and fall asleep like a little mouse."

Carol and Maggie stood outside the storage room looking at each other; Carol tugged on Maggie's arm and headed outside. Carol shook her head, "DO you know what that was about?"

Maggie sighed, "Carol, I'm sorry, you guys, well you are so loud, hell sometimes Daryl is."

Carol smirked, "Sorry, we just really get into it."

Maggie groaned, "I just don't know how to make things exciting!"

Carol crossed her arms, "You know part of it is Daryl and I never had this and we're older, so we feel more comfortable with each other. I feel safe with him and he feels safe with me. How relaxed are you during?"

Maggie blushed, "Jesus, Carol, you're like the end of the world sex advice person."

Carol laughed, "Just like it, I guess. If you can relax, try new things. If you don't like it then don't do it, but you never know till you try."

Maggie nodded her head, "Yeah, relax and try new things."

Carol smiled, "Do you think you could keep quiet tonight? I think we need to teach these two a little lesson."

Maggie smirked, "Me too."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol came into their room and smirked at him, he was already naked and sitting on the bunk, with his legs crossed, he smirked at her, "Come over here woman ain't seen you all day."

Carol smirked walking toward the bunk, leaning down he got a great view of her breasts in her shirt. She tilted his head up so he was looking in her eyes, "I want to play a game tonight, are you up for it?"

Daryl smiled, "Hell yeah what's the game?"

Carol pulled her shirt over her head and shimmed out of her sleep shorts, standing there naked in front of him, "Oh baby, it's going to be so great! Just close your eyes and lean back."

Daryl smirked, lying back on the bed; he shivered when Carol started climbing on his body. She leaned down sucking on his earlobe, "Open your mouth baby."

He opened his mouth and she shoved her panties into his mouth and he groaned. Carol slipped on top of him and bit her lip as she started to ride him. His hands went to her breast squeezing and caressing them under his rough palms. She sighed leaning back making him grunt into the panties. He went to spit them out and she stopped him. "No baby, we're going to play the quiet game tonight. No more talking, no sounds until I tell you it's ok."

Daryl's eyes went wide, his bike, his damn bike! He had to get her screaming, what the fuck was this shit? He started to say something around the panties, but she quieted him. Her hips rocking, he grunted, as she worked her magic against him. She ran her hands up to his on her breasts and made him grip them harder. He grunted as her walls clenched around him hard, he growled into the panties as his seed spilled into the condom. He let his head fall down on the bed, she kissed his chest up to his jaw line, "So what did you lose?"

Daryl's head snapped up and he growled at her, "You sneaky bitch!" He flopped her over and growled at her as she laughed. "I'll teach you not to fuck around with me."

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn couldn't believe his luck; Maggie was really into this whole doing different things action. He about died when she used the butt plug, he wasn't even thinking of the bet or the fact that she wanted to gag him tonight. He was all in this, he was fucking in heaven. He came hard twice so hard he saw stars. When he fell back onto the bed, she smiled, kissing his neck, "So what did you bet Daryl, cuz ya sure as hell didn't win."

Glenn looked up into the pissed off eyes of his woman and knew tomorrow would be a long day.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next day, Daryl walked behind Carol, his head was down and he was grumbling under his breath. Carol turned and glared at him, "Shut it Dixon, or I'll withhold for two weeks."

Daryl kicked at the ground as he walked toward Glenn and Maggie. Maggie smirked at Carol, pinching Glenn hard in the side making him jump, "JESUS Maggie." Maggie nodded toward Daryl, Glenn sighed moving toward them.

Daryl and Glenn stopped short of each other. Carol looked at the two of them, "DARYL!"

Daryl scoffed, his head down, "Me and Carol will keep it down, if ya let the bet go." Carol poked his side and he yelped, glaring at her, "Damn woman alright! I will let ya take the bike from time to time, if ya help me get us a proper bed."

Maggie punched Glenn's arm and he grunted looking at Daryl, "Yeah, I promise to never talk about that shit with you again, if you help me move the bed. I'll help you get a bed for you and Carol."

Both men looked up at each other and nodded. Then Daryl turned grabbing Carol's wrist, growling at her, "I did it now give me what ya said."

Carol laughed, waving to Maggie. It took so many years for Carol it find herself in a relationship she could enjoy herself and now she had a man that not only wanted her, but worshipped her so hard, they couldn't keep their mouths shut.

**There you go! **


	38. Picture Perfect

Chapter 37….Picture Perfect

**Alright! This one came from Dixonrocks and I have to say this was one of the best ideas! I was so excited to write this! Hope you enjoy!**

**Still working on requests! So hang in there I'm making them happen as fast as I can!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn stood in Cellblock A clearing out the guard room. He chuckled when he pulled out the box of counterband stuff that had been taken from the prisoners. He did a quick check out the door to see where his beloved Maggie was and he closed the door sitting down he flipped through some Playboys that were almost fifteen years old. As he flipped through one titled coed girls of summer, he stopped dead in his track. The woman staring back at him was familiar. Her hair was longer and a light auburn brown but she was a dead ringer for Carol. He jumped when Daryl slammed open the door, "What the fuck ya doin'? We got shit to do!"

Glenn stood up and swallowed hard, "Daryl how much do you know about Carol?"

Daryl stared at him funny, "Enough why?"

Glenn's face was pale as he walked toward the hunter, "Well…I was looking though the box….looking at the magazines….you know….and well…."

Daryl looked at him, "WHAT? Get the fuck on with it!"

Glenn held up the magazine talking fast, "CAROL WAS IN PLAYBOY!"

Daryl stared at the picture, it was a woman who looked just like Carol but she had a small tattoo on her inner thigh. Daryl's eyes trailed down the picture, taking in the tight curves of the young woman, the full firm breasts, the tight stomach and long curly auburn hair. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he shook his head, grabbing the magazine from Glenn's hands, "Give me that. If ya would just move your ass and get this block clear we wouldn't know about this!"

Glenn's face was pale, "What do we do? Is this her? Our sweet little Carol?"

Daryl ripped the page from the magazine throwing it into the bin. "Come on we have shit to do. Don't say anything TO ANYONE! You hear me?"

Glenn nodded, "Not even Maggie."

Daryl huffed, "That's smart because then you'd have to tell her how ya found it." Glenn felt sick Maggie would take his balls off and wear them like a necklace if she found out. He hung his head and followed Daryl out of the cellblock, noticing with a smirk the hunter putting the picture into his back pocket.

**-Summer Fire-**

That night Daryl lay on his bunk staring at the girl in the picture. Memorizing the tattoo that looked like a bunch of musical notes trailing up to her…well never mind where! He sighed thinking about how her life would have been different if she never Ed and still been the woman he saw in the picture. He stroked the picture gently, afraid it would disappear. He had taken it out several times to look at it during the day, especially after he saw Carol. Wondering if something would clue him into the fact that it was her. He figured out he needed to find out if this was her, the tattoo was key.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next day he made sure he was on fence duty with Carol. The two of them walked the fence and checked the weak areas. They were putting wire in the areas where the walkers had pulled at the fence making it weak when he got up the nerve to ask about it, "I guess I'm glad I got my tattoos when I did."

Carol nodded, "Oh yeah?" Her voice straining as she held the fence together for him, "Why's that?"

Daryl shrugged, "Well yeah know, it's just ain't like anyone is around that can do it anymore."

Carol wiped her brow, "Well it's good you did it before."

They finished that part and walked the next section, Daryl trying to search his head for a way to ask her. He chewed at his thumbnail, "So did ya ever?"

Carol looked at him, "Did I ever what?"

Daryl blushed, thinking of the picture that was burning a hole in his pocket, "Get a tattoo."

Carol smirked, "One when I was in college."

Daryl smiled, "Where at?"

Carol chuckled, "To know that you'd have to get me naked Dixon. Is that what you're asking me here?"

Daryl blushed, "STOP! Gez, does everything have to be about sex with ya?"

Carol laughed walking away from him, "Only with you Dixon, only with you."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was driving himself crazy; two days later he took a deep breath and walked up to Maggie. She looked up and smiled, "Hey Daryl."

He nodded, blushing already, "Listen, I need to ask ya somethin', it's kind of werid."

Maggie smirked, "What?"

Daryl sighed, "When ya women go down into the showers ya ever noticed a Carol…havin' a tattoo?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, I've never noticed but she's real shy. She showers after us, Beth keeps watch for her and she watches for all of us. I think she's embarrassed. I don't know, why?"

Daryl turned bright red, "It don't matter. Thanks." He walked away, not sure what the hell he would do.

That night he listened as the women made their way down to the showers, he waited awhile and then he followed. As he did he passed Maggie and Michonne on their way back, glad that it was only Beth he had to get rid of, he just hoped she was fooled by his lie.

Daryl came toward Beth, the girl had her knife at the ready standing outside the door, "Hey Beth, your dad was lookin' for ya. I'll keep watch for Carol."

Beth looked back toward the shower room, "Are you sure? Carol's real private."

Daryl nodded, "I got that, don't worry about it. Go on."

Beth nodded, "Ok, thanks Daryl."

Daryl watched her leave and then he slipped quietly into the shower. He set himself so he was standing just inside the door, his eyes trained on the mirrors above the sinks. He could barely make out her shape in the shower, but he squinted hard, and then the curtain moved and there she stood in all her naked glory. Daryl felt his cock go hard and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. Carol grabbed her towel and started drying off, he wanted to scream the towel was in the way, he couldn't see. He cupped himself as she turned around and he got a view of her ass, damn she had a good ass, shit, that picture was full frontal he hadn't seen her ass. He tugged at his erection trying to stop the painfully tight position he was in. When he looked back up at the mirror he saw it, but where the tattoo should have been was a large scar. Maybe it wasn't her?

Then he looked up at her face and saw that she was frozen staring at the mirror, her face was starting to change, "Daryl?" She held the towel close to her body covering up her tits and core from him.

He sighed, "Yeah, sorry, I thought ya called for help….I'm so damn sorry…"

Carol couldn't believe he was standing there watching her, "GET OUT!"

Daryl nodded, "Sorry, m'sorry Carol."

He ran out of the shower room like he'd been shot, he was almost down the hallway when he realized he left her alone unprotected down there. He groaned turning back around and walked to stand in front of the door. When she came out she walked ahead of him her arms tight around her waist. She didn't look at him and he could tell she was crying. She almost ran into her cell and when the blanket fell closed he heard Michonne ask her if she was alright. He heard her say she was fine and then he slipped into his cell, sitting down hard on his bunk with his hands holding his head, how did he fix this? He should kick Glenn's ass just for finding the damn picture. He flopped back on the bed and tried to close his eyes, but his mind was on the young woman with the musical note tattoo.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next day Carol was outside hanging laundry, she had slept like shit. He had seen her, seen her scars, seen her body; there was no hiding the fact that she wasn't what she use to be. She tried to keep her tears at bay; she couldn't go around crying all the damn time. She had become more than that and she needed to pull herself together. It was mid afternoon and she had done a great job of staying away from him all day. She was just turning to grab the other basket when she ran into the hard solid chest of Daryl Dixon himself.

Daryl smirked down at her, "Need some help?"

Carol shook her head, "No, thank you."

He sighed, shit she wasn't even looking at him, he had to do something. "Let me hold it while you put the laundry up."

Carol huffed, "I'm sure you have something better to do than help me with laundry. Thank you though."

Carol stepped around him and grabbed the heavy laundry basket. He followed her taking it from her hand, "Damn it, let me help."

He saw the tears unshed in her eyes and he wanted to kill himself with an arrow. He dropped the basket and grabbed her arm dragging her into the shed they used for their tools. Carol was pulling to try and get away but he needed to talk to her and he didn't want to do it in front of all those nosy little bastards from Woodbury. He shut the door and she recoiled from him, looking down at the floor, her arms hugging herself, "What do you want from me?" Her voice was a whisper and he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Daryl ran his hand over his face and through his hair, "Listen I'm real sorry about last night….what I did…it's so damn stupid….I should've asked ya….just came right out…."

Carol's head snapped up, "Asked me what?"

Daryl groaned, his face getting hot, "Did ya ever have a tattoo of musical notes on your thigh?"

Carol stared at him, "How….what….how did you know that?"

Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture his hand trembling as he handed it to her. Carol unfolded it, the picture now well creased from being in his pocket and him looking at it for over two weeks, "Glenn found it…in cellblock A….I took it from him, didn't want him lookin' at ya if that was you."

Carol stared at the picture of herself that was fifteen years old. She looked at Daryl, the tears streaming down her face now, "What you must think of me."

Daryl shook his head, "No, I it's real pretty….like ya are." He dipped his head watching her through his lashes as she touched the picture a small smile on her lips.

Carol took a deep breath, "I was in my sophomore year of college, my friends talked me into. I got the tattoo in my freshmen year; I was drunk and a music major so I got the musical notes. I was really popular at school that year, but then my mom got sick and I went home to take care of her. After that I met Ed. He didn't know about the picture, not until after Sophia was born." Her hands started shaking, Daryl reached up and helped her steady her hands, she took a ragged breath, "One of his friends had the issue and he told Ed, showing it to him. He came home that night and beat me something awful and when I came too, he had a knife heating over the stove. He burned the tattoo off saying it was his only way to teach me that I couldn't be a whore."

Daryl stepped closer pulling her into his chest, holding her, "I'm sorry he did that to ya."

Carol sobbed, "He made me ugly, he beat me down, made me feel worthless. This girl in the picture she died that night on that floor, she's gone."

Daryl pulled back, taking her face in his hands, "WHY? She's right here in front of me. She ain't dead Carol; she's here with me right now, just as pretty as she ever was."

Carol shook her head, "No, she's gone. I don't….I can't….I'm disgusting….who would want me….Please let me go."

She tried to pull from his arms, the picture falling to the ground. He held tight to her face, his voice almost broken, "I want ya. I think your body is beautiful, ya ain't disgustin'. Carol, shit, I was just tryin' to see that damn tattoo and I got caught because I couldn't take my eyes off ya."

Carol stared at his face, "What?"

Daryl leaned in, his whole body shaking as his lips finally touched hers, it took three years and a half naked picture in an old playboy, but he found the courage to kiss the small quirky beautiful woman that had taken his heart.

Carol froze at first, her heart beating in her chest, she had waited so long for this, figuring it would only happen in dreams and here he was kissing her. He had seen her naked, what she was before and what she was now and he was kissing her. He pulled away a little, both of them breathing hard, "Was that alright?"

Carol smiled at him, "Yeah, maybe we should try it again, just to be sure."

Daryl smirked, "Alright." He leaned back down his lips gliding against hers, when she moaned; he flicked his tongue out and danced at the edge of hers. She opened her mouth wider her tongue moving against his, Daryl pulled her closer, kissing her like he had never kissed a woman before. His head was foggy as his hands went to the small of her back; he leaned into the work bench. He knew she could feel his need, but he didn't care. He pulled her in-between his legs and continued to kiss her.

The door to the shed swung open and there stood Rick, his eyes wide, "Oh …. Sorry….I just….forget it." Rick shut the door fast scanning the yard he saw Glenn and Maggie heading his way. He thought quick trying to think of something to stop them from going into the shed. "Hey Glenn, Maggie will you walk the perimeter with me, I think I saw something I want to do a good check."

Inside the shed Carol had leaned her head onto Daryl chest and she was trying to bite her cheeks from stopping the laugh that was wanting to come out. Daryl's hand were rubbing her back, but his eyes were glued on the door. Once they heard the others retreat, he pulled her away a little and smiled at her, "Better now?"

Carol quirked a corner of her mouth, "Yes better." She pulled away from him and was going to leave the shed when she heard a ripping noise; she turned to see Daryl ripping up the picture, "Daryl?"

Daryl smirked at her, throwing the torn pieces into a trash can, "What? I don't need it; I got the real damn thing don't I?" He stepped up to Carol standing so close but not touching her.

Carol nodded her head, "If you want it."

Daryl almost growled, "Oh woman you have no fuckin' idea." He kissed her hard and it took everything they had to leave the shed with clothes on. Walking over to the laundry he picked up the basket and helped her hang everything.

Carol smirked at him, "What are you doing?"

Daryl blushed hard, "Trying to get your chores done, so ya can help me with a problem I have in the library today."

Carol smirked, "The library?"

Daryl nodded, once the basket was empty, he all but drug her down to the library. Once the door was closed, his courage started to go and they fumbled a bit like two teenagers. But their spirits were willing and they felt things they hadn't in years. One thing was for sure, pictures were NOT as good as the real thing and Daryl Dixon was a lucky man as he laid there with his woman naked on his chest. His lips curled up as he stroked her bare back. Yeah sometimes real life was so much damn better than any fucking picture.

**I know I took out the smut, but I didn't think it fit. I wrote this one like ten times and this is the way I felt the best about it. I hope you liked.**


	39. Pictures Without Consent

Chapter 38….Pictures Without Consent

**This one is in answer to the one about Carol being in playboy. This is the flip of the coin, spygrrl99 asked that I do one where the women find Daryl in a playgirl, so I combined that with MrsReedus69 asking for a tick problem. Here we go!**

**-Summer Fire-**

The women laughed as they worked their way through the old book store, the men were in the street covering them as they got books for the kids. Carol was over joyed by all they had found, the kids were their future and they needed to know the basics so that the world would stand a chance. They heard Maggie squeal and she came running out with a large box, "Y'all ain't gonna believe what I found!" She sat the box down and opened it, pulling out two magazines, "OLD PLAYGIRL!"

Beth blushed hard, "Oh God Maggie."

Maggie smirked, "Come on sissy it's just naked men! Gets you ready for when you see one in real life, you won't be shocked."

The group laughed and starting going through the box. Beth gagged, "Are they all that big?"

Carol looked at the picture and smirked, "Don't we wish they were!"

Beth blushed, "Oh God what if the men see us?"

Michonne huffed, "Then I'll ask them where all the old playboys went from when we cleared the other cellblocks. Live a little honey."

Carol opened up one of the magazines to the "REAL MEN" section and her jaw dropped, there lying naked to the world on a bed with his eyes closed was what looked like Daryl. She shut the magazine and shoved it into her backpack for later. Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, "Go Carol!"

Daryl took that moment to poke his head in the door, "Come on, we ain't got all day."

Maggie pushed the box under the counter for later use and the women all took what they had out to the cars. When the cars were loaded, Daryl pulled up next to Carol, waiting for her to get on the bike. She blushed not looking in his face she got on and wrapped her arms around him. Daryl thought it was weird but hell what did he know about women.

**-Summer Fire-**

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Carol opened her book bag like it might bite her. She took a deep breath as she pulled the magazine out and stared at the page. She got close to her candle and studied it. He almost looked asleep like someone had pushed down his boxers and took the picture without him knowing. She studied up his chest where someone had at least left him covered, but the tattoo 'Norman' was still sticking out of the top of the sheet. Her eyes wandered back down to the very large cock and she wondered if it was him if he was that big. She shut the magazine and shook her head; this was her friend, her best friend. She couldn't sit here and think about him like that. Jesus it seemed all she did was think about him like that anymore. She could feel the familiar heat pool in-between her legs and she knew if she didn't take care of it, she was going to be a mess for days.

Blowing out her candle she eased back on the bed, picturing him waiting for her like that. Her hand slipped into her pj pants and into her panties and she let herself drift off her mind on the man that was still such a mystery to her.

**-Summer Fire-**

It was official, Daryl had the worse fucking day ever. He had gotten up late because Merle had kept him up most the night, so when they went hunting the game was already hiding. Then he fell into a mass of reeds down by the pond. He had picked no less than three ticks off himself and he just knew there were some more of those little bastards. The fences had almost come down on the East side they had worked for hours to get rid of the walkers that were weighing them down. They now knew someone was feeding the walkers, which meant they had a traitor in their group. Dinner had been burnt because Beth was still trying to learn how to cook.

But this, this shit was the worse. When he finally got down to the showers and stripped off, he had started cleaning and in the dim light he could see something black on the tip of his dick. When he looked close he saw it was a tick. It was a really large one and he knew just squeezing it off wasn't going to work and he sure as hell didn't trust himself to burn the damn thing off. Hershel had been sick and was in bed, he wasn't asking Merle, the fucker would wet himself laughing. Glenn was out; no way in hell was he giving him anymore to tease him about. The kid had already caught him jerking off saying Carol's name in his sleep. Rick was on watch, so there was only one other person to help him and he really thought about just putting an arrow in his own damn head over asking her.

So he got dressed and walked carefully, because now his dick hurt up to Carol's cell. He paused at the door, knocking softly. He heard a rustling of paper and sheets and then he heard her, "Yes?"

He sighed, "It's me, can I come in?"

"Sure, come in." When he walked in he saw how flush she looked but he didn't say anything. "What can I do for you?"

Daryl's face went bright red, "Shit, Carol I have a tick I need help gettin' it off."

The ticks had been horrible this year and Carol had gotten some off of just about everybody. She nodded her head; sitting up a magazine fell on the floor as she got her lighter. "Come over here and show me where the little bugger is."

Daryl felt sick, he stepped over in front of her and couldn't look her in the face, he muttered, "It's on my dick."

Carol looked up at him, "What?"

Daryl huffed, "It's on my dick, ok?"

Carol tried not to laugh; now she was nervous, not two minutes before she had her hand down her panties thinking about said dick and now she was going to get to see it in person. She closed her eyes, "Alright, well, drop them."

Daryl groaned, "Not a word about this to anyone."

Carol nodded, biting her cheeks to keep from laughing. He undid his belt and pulled down his pants, he was mortified, not only was his dick now almost in Carol's face, where he'd like it be anyway, but he was hard from being in the room with her. He could smell arousal in the air and the thought of what she could have been doing before he came in made him go harder.

Carol stared at his cock and wanted to die, the tick was huge but his cock was bigger. It had to be him in the picture. She reached out and Daryl jumped back, "What're ya doin'?"

Carol sighed, her hands shaking a little, "Daryl, I'm not going to burn you, but I have to hold it so I can burn the tick off."

Daryl groaned, moving back, he gave her a stiff nod. She took it in her hand and had to bite back a moan as she tried to concentrate on using the lighter to burn the tick off. As soon as looked at the tick, her words came out before she could stop herself, "It's so big."

Daryl jumped a little, "What?"

Now Carol was blushing, "The dick, I mean the tick is so big…..Jesus, just hold still."

She tightened her grip and he groaned, watching her as she raised the lighter to the tick and it fell off right away. Carol grabbed the tick and burnt it in her candle, killing the nasty little thing. She grabbed his cock again and looked at the tiny bite marks, without thinking she blew on it. Daryl closed his eyes and bucked his hips. Carol looked up at him and then she did the unthinkable, she kissed the spot where the tick had been.

Daryl froze, his throat closing up, "What're ya doin'?"

Carol let him go, her head shaking, "I'm so….I'm just so damn….Jesus Daryl….you should go."

Daryl zipped back up and he kicked the magazine and then he stopped. He picked it up and stared at himself at their old house, "MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Before Carol could stop him he had the magazine in his hand was running to his cell he shared with Merle. He ran in and walking over he dumped the whole bunk onto the floor, sending Merle to the ground hard. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Daryl was on him punching him and the two of them were tearing the bunk apart. Merle had no idea what the fuck he had done, until Rick and Tyreese pulled them apart. Merle stood there, panting, "What the fuck is your issue?"

Daryl kicked working against Rick and now Glenn who were holding him, "Ya took a damn picture of me with my dick out didn't ya? Ya stupid fuckin' asshole!"

Merle's face changed, "Oh …..well fuck…..yeah…that was ten years ago….shit I forgot I did that….how the fuck do you know about it?"

Daryl jerked out of Glenn and Rick's hold to throw the magazine at Merle, "Carol fuckin' found it!"

Rick, Glenn, and Tyreese all snickered and Daryl turned to them, "What the fuck is so funny?"

Rick couldn't stop the grin now, Glenn was looking at the magazine and laughing, "Well Daryl, honestly why would Carol have it? What would you do with a picture, say of her naked…." Rick started laughing as Daryl's face turned red.

He shook his head, "No, Carol ain't like that. FUCK!"

Merle laughed, "Oh baby brother, ya got a god given gift there. Women love that shit. Why won't she want to look at it and touch her pretty little self?"

Daryl decked him again and Merle had the foresight to stay down this time. Rick came over to Daryl, "This isn't a bad thing. She probably found it and hid it so the other women wouldn't see it."

Daryl wanted to die like a hundred times over. "Yeah, ya think? She was just protectin' me?"

Rick nodded, "You should talk to her. I'm sure that's all it is."

Daryl wasn't ready to talk to anyone; he couldn't believe his own brother would take a picture of him naked. He grabbed his bow and headed to the tower, he was done with this shit for the night.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol hadn't seen him in two days, she avoided meals, she took watch at times she knew he would be hunting, she wouldn't even really leave the library when she wasn't busy. She just kept to herself and hoped things would blow over, she had embarrassed herself enough.

By the third day Merle knew he had to fix this shit, Daryl was getting pissed that Carol was avoiding him and he was starting to worry the mouse wasn't eating. So Merle blew off chores and went to find her. He found her in the library sharpening knives and trying her best to make herself small and non-existent.

Merle leaned on the door frame, "He knows your hidin' down here. Just a matter of time before he comes lookin' for ya."

Carol sighed, "Tell him it's fine. I'm ashamed enough, he doesn't have to come down and tell me what a horrible person I am?"

Merle's eyebrows went up, "What'cha do? I'm the one that took the damn photo. We were out and my girl at the time was hittin' on him and it pissed me off. Daryl was always the quiet one, the cute one, the sweet one. Well when he passed out that night, I took the picture and then my girl told me I should take a picture of my cock and send it in to make some money. Well I already had the picture of Daryl, so I sent it in. Dumb ass never knew I did it. Made five hundred bucks."

Carol sighed, "It's not the magazine."

Merle grinned taking a step toward her, "It's not? What'd ya do?"

Carol turned red she could feel tears biting at her eyes, "Merle…"

Daryl had gone in search of her; this was long enough to not talk to each other. He knew they had some shit to settle, but damn it he missed her and he knew damn well she wasn't eating. When he heard her and Merle, and then Merle start to push her, he knew he had to step in. "Merle!"

Merle turned around, "Oh hey baby brother, me and mouse were talkin' and such."

Daryl growled, "Rick's lookin' for ya. Better get a move on."

Merle nodded, "We'll talk soon mouse."

Carol folded her arms over her chest and waited. She hated this, he was going to yell at her and she knew she deserved. "Go ahead."

Daryl walked toward her, setting his crossbow down on one of the chairs, "Go ahead and what?"

Carol didn't look up; tears were already falling down her cheeks, "Yell at me. I deserve it."

He stood there a minute and stared at her, "Were ya touchin' yourself before I came into the cell that night and lookin' at my picture?"

Carol went white; she looked at him, "Oh God." She buried her head under her arms on the table.

Daryl walked toward her, standing right up against her almost, he leaned down, his body shaking, "Cuz I do that when I think about ya."

Carol's head went up so fast, he didn't see it coming and she smacked him in the nose. Daryl saw stars and stumbled back a little. Carol was up, tearing at her shirt to get something to help with the bleeding, "Oh God! I'm so sorry. Jesus. Sit down, God I'm so stupid."

He watched her as she put pressure on the bleeding, his nose forgotten as he traced a pattern on the back of her wrist, "You're real pretty Carol, ain't never told you that before but ya are."

Carol huffed, "You hit your head really hard, now I know I need to get Hershel."

He grabbed her pulling her into his lap, "Carol, why'd ya have the magazine."

Carol sighed, still holding pressure on his nose, "At first I took it so the others won't see it and then…well….I kept it."

Daryl nodded, "Because ya liked what ya saw?"

Carol blushed, "Yeah, but it's not what's in the picture it's the man I care about in the flesh."

Daryl nodded, "Ever kiss a guy with a broken nose before?"

Carol smiled, "No." Their lips touched gently and Daryl gripped the back of her head as their tongues met. They might not get it right but damn it if they weren't going to try.

Merle stood outside the library with a grin on his face. That's right little brother, go for it.

**Hope you liked it! Funny with a hint of smut!**


	40. Still Holding OnFaint

Chapter 39….Still Holding On/Faint

**This one combines two song requests, Ladyraven29 asked for "Still Holding On" by Clint Black and Martina McBride and Demoninmyview asked for "Faint" by Linken Park. These two also asked for some issues for our dear couple, Ladyraven29 wanted another woman to catch Daryl's eyes and Demoninmyview wanted the same with Carol and Tyreese. But you know me, happy endings for us! So here is it.**

**-Summer Fire-**

She could recall the moment that he broke her heart. It was a hurried beautiful night in one of the guard towers after he came back without Merle. He had made love to her that night, the coming true of all her dreams. He had been gentle and awkward just like she thought he would be, he had loved her there on the cold floor of the guard tower and afterward he cried as she held him. He cried for the brother he had lost. But then something snapped in him and he pulled away, saying it had been a mistake, saying that this couldn't happen again. She had ran from the tower that night and cried herself to sleep.

Now she had Tyreese, he was sweet and kind, they both shared so many things in common, but he wasn't what she needed. What she needed was across the yard with the new girl from Woodbury, Madeline; she followed him around like a puppy dog. She was young and strong and beautiful everything he needed in this world. But Carol still had hope in her heart, that someday he would see the love she had in her heart. But maybe she should just let him go, let him be happy, without her.

_There's something out there left for you, But it's not me,_

_We reached a point of no return, It's only right I set you free,_

_I know I'll have to turn away, But there's nowhere for my love to go,_

_And there won't come a day, When I won't honor what we vowed,_

_But I'll go on with my life, We can even say goodbye for now,_

_Here in my heart even when my arms are empty, Darlin' I'm still holding on to you._

Tyreese had come to her that night, the group was splitting up. The governor had people inside the prison and they knew the best thing to do was to move on. Tyreese told her he loved her and that he would take care of her, even if she didn't love him. Carol had told him the only thing that she could give him was friendship. But if he wanted her to go with him she would. She would go with him to stop the pain of watching Daryl with Maddie every day, the two of them getting closer. She couldn't stand to see that, though in her heart she would always be his, even if he didn't want her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl couldn't believe what Rick was wanting to do. He wanted to move them all out of the prison, for the group to spilt up and have a chance. He couldn't do that, what if she went with the other group? He couldn't have her for himself, she deserved so much more. Tyreese could give her that, not him. He loved her, he loved her so much he couldn't stand it, but he let her go to save himself from seeing her hurt. There was no other way to make sure she was safe, he killed everything that came around him and if she died he couldn't live with himself; he couldn't live without her in his life.

When the door to the guard tower opened he had hoped it was her, coming to tell him what an ass he was and he needed to stop this. But it was Maddie. She had been following him for months and he let it go on thinking it would push Carol further apart from him. The whiskey bottle in his hand didn't make his thinking any better as she sat down in his lap and pushed against him. Her lips brushing his, but this was all wrong.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard,_

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars,_

_I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel,_

_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this real,_

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do,_

_Face away and pretend I'm not,_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got._

He pushed Maddie from his lap, "No. This ain't what I want."

Maddie pouted her lips thinking he was just playing, being shy, "Oh come on Daryl it's not like either of us are virgins, just want you so bad."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't care about ya, ya know that."

Maddie nodded her head, "No, you don't, but you could."

Daryl took one last look at her, "Ya ain't Carol." With that he left the tower, his mind was set; he had to have her even if it meant they both would die in the end. He wasn't going to live without her, if she died, he'd follow, all the reason NO weren't good enough anymore. Her place was next to him and he was going to make it happen.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stood next to Tyreese the next morning, her heart beating in her ears as he told Rick the names of the group that would be going with him and Carol. Rick looked up at her and gave her a sad smile, Rick knew about that night, he had been the one to hold Carol while she cried. He knew this was a huge mistake for her and Daryl but there was nothing he could do to stop it. "You sure this is what you want?"

Carol gave him a sad smile, "Yes, it's for the best."

_We can't deny that this one's out of our control,_

_Stronger than the both of us and bound to take it's toll,_

_I can stand the test of time, And as far as I can see there are no walls, that we can't climb,_

_Standing between you and me, But I'll go on with my life, We can even say goodbye for now,_

_If that's what we have to do, here in my heart even when my arms are empty,_

_Darlin', I'm still holdin' on to you, _

Carol calmed herself as she walked toward her cell, this was for the best, she couldn't stand to watch him love someone else, not anymore. She wanted to be with him, be everything he needed, but she knew Daryl Dixon didn't need anything but himself and that was killing her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl waited on her bunk, his palms sweating as he sat there, her scent was around him and it made his heart pound harder. She stepped into the cell and looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

Daryl stood up and stared into her face, "This isn't what I want anymore, I know I want you, woman."

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident,_

'_Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense,_

_I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt,_

_It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you to just hear me out._

Daryl stepped toward her, "Woman, I know what I did was wrong, but fuck it all I love ya. I ain't ever put those three words together for no one but my momma but I want ya with me."

Carol couldn't believe what he was saying. She swallowed hard, "Daryl, don't say this to keep me with you. I can't watch you with her. It hurts too much."

Daryl nodded taking another step toward her, "I know, I hate seein' ya with that big bastard. Do ya love him?"

Carol shook her head, "No, he knows that. He knows that I'm YOURS."

**-Summer Fire-**

Two weeks later, the groups had packed everything up. Tyreese was taking his group back to Woodbury for the winter, while Rick and his group were heading west. Carol stood with her sweater pulled tight around her, watching them all load up. She felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and she smiled, "All packed up?"

Daryl kissed her neck, "Yup, ya got that coat, cuz the bike's gonna be cold. Sure ya don't want to ride with Rick?"

Carol turned around in his arms, "Nope, you're the one I held onto; there is no way I'm leaving you now."

Daryl smirked, kissing her lips, taking her hand he led her back toward the bike and their new life, together.

**I hope you liked it! I tried to mix the songs and I know it was sappy and little silly, but hey! That's our CARYL sometimes. Hugs you all! Kaye**

**Please make sure if you have a request you send it in a PM, it's way easier to keep track of! Hugs!**


	41. In Sickness

Chapter 40…In Sickness

**Well it makes me laugh that I had two requests that were pretty much the same, I'm making you all a little twisted I have to say. This one is for eieball326 and zombalina82….enjoy ladies.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Of all the things to happen, he had her inside the damn prison, but some asshole let walkers into the cellblock. She had fought hard, but when he saw her go over the railing as the walker fell on her, he felt his heart rip out of his chest. He had gotten to her and pulled the walker off but it was too late. She had broken her leg in the fall.

Now two weeks later, she was a worse patient than he was. He carried her to the common room everyday but he could tell she was getting sick of being told to rest all the time. She was getting down right cranky. So when he came in that night and she was sitting there crying her eyes out, Maggie pulled him aside, "Listen, you've been doing everything you can for her, but she wants a bath. She can't stand in the shower, but we have that big tub we got for you and Merle to make moonshine in and I think we could fill it up for her at least so she could have a bath and maybe shave. I don't mind helping."

Daryl sighed, looking at Carol, who Beth had an arm around and was whispering to. Daryl sighed, "Ya get me the stuff I'll get her bath ready. Maybe ya and Glenn can help with the hot water. I'll get Merle to help me move the tub."

Maggie smiled at him, "This is so good!"

Two hours later, they were all exhausted. Hershel and Beth took Carol to her cell, no one would tell her where Daryl was until he stepped into the cell, "Come on woman, ya been stinkin' up the place."

Carol huffed as he scooped her up bridal style and carried her through the prison. "Like you're one to talk about smelling."

When they got into the shower room, Maggie and Glenn were slipping out, "I left everything in there for you. Carol, daddy said just be careful taking that air cast off and make sure you don't bend that leg."

Carol nodded, "I will, thank you. All of you."

Glenn and Maggie smiled heading down toward the common room. Daryl smirked at her, "Come on smelly, let's get ya clean." She playfully slapped at his chest.

**-Summer Fire-**

Getting the brace off and getting her into the water had been tricky. Daryl took his shirt off and she wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Sexy."

He huffed, "Stop ya can't do nothin' so don't start shit."

Carol smiled, "It's pretty romantic…."

Daryl groaned, "I swear to god woman if I didn't…."

Carol looked at him, her heart beating fast; he had told her once he loved her. The day of the walker attack as he held her hand while Hershel set her leg, she knew he did, and that was fine, he didn't need to tell her. Showing her was more important.

He handed her the washcloth and the soap and she did her upper body. She blushed when he handed her the razor. "You don't have to stay, unless you want to do the shaving?"

Daryl blushed, she still could get him, but he wasn't going to let her win. He took the razor and took his time shaving under her arms while she giggled, "I didn't think you would!"

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't nothin'." He bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it watching her face as she closed her eyes. His mouth travelled up to her lips and he kissed her softly, his tongue lazy but perfect. He pulled away and smirked, "Ya best love me for this shit."

Carol nodded, her hand going into his hair, "I do love you, you know that."

He gently pulled her leg that was broken from the tub and he carefully shaved that leg and then the other leg. Carol watched him the whole time, the concentration on his face made him look that much more handsome as he looked up at her, "What?"

Carol smiled, "I can do that rest."

Daryl's face flushed red, "Oh…OHHH, yeah, ya go ahead."

He sat on the small bench in the shower room, his eyes watching her as she shaved herself. He loved that she kept it shaved just for him. He loved burying his face in-between her legs and feeling her flesh there. He felt himself get hard and he sat there tugging at himself through his pants.

Carol saw him and when she was done, she motioned him over. He stood there looking at her, his hand going through her hair, "What woman? Ya done?"

Carol shook her head, her hands going to his waist band she freed him from the fabric prison. He growled when she took him into his mouth, fuck two weeks and he had missed her so much. He loved the way her tongue massaged the back of the shaft, while her hand wrapped around the base. Her other hand touched his balls, making him buck a little into her mouth. But she didn't stop increasing her speed as worked him up. He was sweating and panting when he came, shooting into her mouth his load with a roar. She swallowed every bit of it and looked up at him and smiled.

It took him a few minutes to get himself back together and get her out of the tub. Once he got her brace on and sitting on the counter of the sink, he hopped into the shower himself. Washing what looked like a month's worth of grim and guck.

When he came out of the shower, she had her shirt on, but it was open down the front her breast exposed. She crooked her finger at him, "Come'ere."

He smirked, "I ain't hurtin' ya."

Carol shook her head, "You won't. Just remember my leg."

He walked over, kissing her hard as he slipped his hand down between her legs. She gasped in his mouth; she was already wet for him. He smirked, "Ya been playin' with yourself again?"

Carol bit her lip and nodded, he loved it when she was dripping and ready for him. He groaned and pushed one finger into her core, "Ya did a good job shaving my pussy for me."

Carol laughed, "Your pussy?"

Daryl smirked, biting down on her lip, "Well it's mine ain't it? I'd have to kill a fucker if they'd go lookin' or worse yet touchin' what was mine."

Carol moaned leaning back as he dropped on his knees and buried his face in-between her legs. She bucked up to meet his mouth as he sucked and nipped at her clit. His face was soaked with her need and when she came, she screamed out, his hand shooting out to steady her leg. He stood up, still wet and naked from his own shower and he stepped between her legs, pulling her to the edge, he grabbed her bad leg and pushed into her. "FUCK I need ya."

Carol moaned, pressing against him, "Me too. Harder, please more, GOD DARYL!"

Daryl grunted, trying to hold on, it had been two weeks since he was inside her and he wanted more. He pounded into her until he felt his balls tighten, he thought he would leave her hanging, but she came with him, the two of them panting and screaming as they finished.

**-Summer Fire-**

They got dressed and cleaned up the bathroom. Daryl tipped the tub over letting the water into the drain in the middle of the shower room. Carol sat on the bench smiling at him, "I needed that."

Daryl bent down and kissed her, picking her up bridal style again, "Me too, now maybe ya won't be so damn cranky."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, "I'm as happy as I can be."

When Daryl opened the shower room door, both he and Carol blushed hard. Standing there was Hershel and Carl who had come down for their shower time. Because they had stopped to screw around, they had ran into their shower time. Daryl ducked his head, "Sorry. We cleaned up."

Carol hid her head in his shoulder and tried not to laugh as they walked away, she whispered to him, "Maybe they didn't hear us."

Then Carl's voice came down the hall toward them, "Are all people that loud when they have sex?"

They heard Hershel laugh, "Only if you do it right, come on let's shower."

Daryl and Carol made sure not to make eye contact with Carl or Hershel for the next week. When they did, the two usually winked at them or smiled. Yup, there really was no damn privacy in that prison.

**There you go! I'm done for tonight! I'm heading the bed and spending some quality time with the hubby! Hugs night all! Kaye**


	42. First

Chapter 41….First

**This one is for Outside Observer who wanted a little sweet CARYL first time. Songbird by Fleetwood Mac suggested by quinnharley1. Hope you like!**

**Just so you know, I tried to picture what I would do if this happened and honestly if I felt so alone and broken, I'd want to go where Carol goes. Be surrounded by my babies, I think most moms would agree. The love that I think Carol and Daryl have for each other is one that started from friendship and bloomed into something more, so seeing him and not being able to be with him would hurt like nothing I can dream. So this one has so much angst it's killing me, but give them a chance, our couple is broken, but together they are whole.**

**-Summer Fire-**

_**For you, there'll be no more crying,**_

_**For you, the sun will be shining,**_

_**And I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**It's alright, I know it's right**_

He passed the bottle to her and gave her a little smirk. Maybe it was the liquid courage, but damn she did look beautiful with the moon light coming in through the windows of the guard tower. He wanted to help her tonight, she was sad which seemed right, it was Sophia's birthday. So he had grabbed her after dinner and took his bottle of whiskey he had been hiding and he took her away from it all. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the night sky and drinking. Their shoulders touching, their hips brushing, but it felt right comfortable, like coming home.

Carol leaned into his shoulder, "Thank you for this."

Daryl nodded, "It's no big deal."

Carol sighed, "It really is." She turned and looked at him, the intense way she looked at him made him swallow hard, and when she moved in to kiss his cheek, he moved his head his lips meeting hers. He didn't know what made him do it. He didn't know if it was the whiskey that made him brave or if he was just tired of waiting, wanting her, but he wanted to taste her lips.

Carol was stunned when he turned his head, they had been doing this dance for so long and now and here he was his lips moving against hers. She closed her eyes and let him take control. He was awkward at first but then he pulled her close, his kisses were chaste at first, but then his hand went to her neck gently caressing the soft flesh. She moaned, opening her mouth and was surprised that his tongue flicked against hers. She sucked his tongue which made him grunt.

Daryl didn't know what had come over him. Maybe it was three years of wanting her as he gently moved her to the floor of the guard tower, his body against hers. His hands got brave and ghosted down against the swell of her breast. Carol's hand snapped out, moving his to full on touch it. He pulled away and stared at his hand on her breast. He looked into her eyes for a second and then he ran the hand up the inside of her shirt. When he was greeted with her bare skin and the hardened nipple he closed his eyes trying to remember this moment forever.

Carol watched his face; it was so soft, like he was a child discovering something for the first time. She arched into his touch and her hips bucked up into him. Daryl growled, his hand pushing up the shirt she had on. His lips were soft against her breast, kissing and licking the soft delicate skin. She moaned her hands going into his hair; she didn't want anything between them. She wanted his skin against hers and there was nothing in the world she wanted more at that moment.

She gently pushed Daryl back; he looked confused until he saw her pull the shirt from her head. Her hand going to the top of her pants. He stopped her, his rough calloused hands above hers, his chest was heaving, could he do this? He had waited so long, could he do this?

He slowly ran his finger across the delicate flesh above her waist band, loving the soft mewling noises she was making. He slowly, almost painfully unzipped her pants and began to pull them down, his eyes and hands ghosting over the flesh he had never seen. Once her boots and pants were gone, she laid there exposed to him, in nothing more than a pair of white cotton bikini briefs. Somehow they were perfect for her, made her who she was. He swallowed hard and pulled them down. His breath caught when he saw her core, glistening and wet with need. Even the smell of her arousal on his hunter's nose made his cock that much harder.

He positioned himself above her, kissing her again. He wanted this to be good, but he had no idea what to do to make it good. He felt her hands on his belt and he knew this was finally going to happen. How fitting was it that Carol, his sweet Carol? The woman who had cried for a lost child, lived through years of hell at the hands of someone who said they loved her, who then went on to be one of the strongest women he'd ever met, was the one. She was HIS ONE, the ONLY ONE, HIS WOMAN.

Carol pulled him from his pants and gasped at the sure size of him, this was going to hurt, but in a good way. She didn't care he was still clothed, she knew the scars were for another night. Tonight was about need, deep want. She lined him up with her entrance and she bucked her hips up urging him to fill her.

Daryl slammed his eyes shut as he thrust into her hot wet core. It was like nothing he had ever felt. She gripped him harder than his hand had ever, but it felt right. It felt like home as he pushed all the way in, loving the moans coming from her. He stilled himself to try to hold off cumming, but then the unthinkable happened, she bucked her hips and moaned his name, while kissing his neck. Just that action was enough to give him the friction to send him over the edge. Not even five seconds in and he fucking came.

He roared as he filled her, his heart thumping and his gut was already twisting. He punched the floor next to her head, "FUCK!"

Pulling off her he zipped up his pants, the guard tower seemed so small and he needed to escape, get away from her. Carol sat up, she understood, it had been so long for all of them, "Daryl it's alright, we can try again."

Daryl shook his head, "Ain't gonna be again, this was a fuckin' mistake." He didn't even look at her as he ran from the guard tower, he needed to escape, get away from her, he was really a pussy. He could hear Merle laughing at him, two second Darylina. She deserved more, she was too good for him, he'd never make her happy.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol felt empty when he left. She sat there crying softly into her knees. She knew better. She knew better than to hope he would want her and now he all but ran screaming from the tower and she was alone.

Ed had always told her she was disgusting and that no man would want to be with her. Now she knew that was true. She knew that he was right. She was worthless and she had disgusted him. He only did what he did out of need nothing else. She pulled her clothes to her body and walked into the prison, she was hollow inside, empty and she wasn't sure why she was going on.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl had retreated to the depths of the prison, trying to hide from her. Trying to keep himself in check, he had really screwed it all up. He had lost his virginity at fucking forty, came like a pussy after two seconds and he knew what he said had hurt her. He just couldn't look at her; he wanted to be the man in all those damn books she read. The man that came up at the last second, saved the damsel and then fucked her senseless for hours. Here he was he couldn't even last a minute.

His mood was sour and the next morning he snarled at anyone that got to close. Even Rick was keeping a close eye on him, wondering what had set the rough hunter off. Rick knew something was off with Carol too, she hadn't come down for breakfast and when he went to get her, she was laying on the bunk staring into space. She had sat up and taken Judith and told him everything was fine, but he knew it wasn't. Something was coming to a head and he knew it, but he didn't know how to stop it.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had made peace with herself, she had prayed long and hard on what she was about to do. She would live as long as the good lord saw to let her live, but she couldn't do it here with him so close. So she spent the night talking to her friends, playing with Judith but she knew that Rick was watching her like a hawk. This was her problem, she always wanted to be alone and now she saw the chance to start fresh, no bad memories no one to know her past. She would just be another survivor on the road and she liked that.

Rick pulled Daryl aside that night, "Listen I don't know what's going on but something is really off with Carol and I don't like it. I think we need to keep a close eye on her."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "Why do ya think somethin' is wrong?"

Rick shrugged, "I don't know but I got a gut feeling that something is going to happen and I can't let anything happen to her. She's the last of the women from the quarry, do you even realize that? She is more of a mother to my kids than their own mother was; she's my friend, my sister. I can't lose any more people from this group Daryl."

Daryl nodded, "I'll keep an eye out, don't worry. She'll be fine."

**-Summer Fire-**

That night he went to the shower and wash all the muck and guck from his body. He knew she was hurting and he knew he finally needed to come clean with her why he acted that way. Rick was right, something was off about her and he didn't like the way her eyes looked when she did look up at him. It was time to say fuck it to all the reasons why and embrace what he found in her. She was more than just a woman, she was his home.

When he got to her cell, fear burned through him, the cell was empty. Hell all her stuff was gone. He ran down to Rick's cell and woke him up, "Carol's gone!"

Rick pushed off his bunk, Carl rolled over looking at the two men, "What do you mean gone?"

Daryl shook his head, "She's fuckin' gone! She took her stuff, we best go look for her now!"

Rick nodded, "Carl get your sister. I'll wake up the others, I knew something was wrong."

Forty five minutes later they had searched the whole prison for her and come up empty handed. Beth was pacing with Judith who seemed to know her only mother was gone; the little girl hadn't stopped screaming. Carl and Glenn were walking the fences, looking for any clue to where she was. Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Tyreese all loaded up to go into the night to find their lost family member. Daryl's heart felt like it had been ripped apart, he whispered into the night, "I'm coming woman. Just hold the fuck on."

**-Summer Fire-**

Walking through the woods at night wasn't a good idea so she stayed on the road, walking at a good pace. There had only been a few walkers as she moved through the night and she smiled to herself, proud that she got this far. She knew the way and she knew as soon as she got a car, she would be able to make it to Gainesville, her home, the place that would surround her in Sophia; the only person that ever lived that truly loved her. "I'm coming home baby, momma's coming."

**-Summer Fire-**

Five days.

That's how long it had been since they lost her. He lost her. They had found her trail and searched for a whole day, before Daryl ran out of clues. It was like she vanished in thin air. Rick had called them all back to the prison and he had gone to her cell and that's where he had been. No one came in but Rick, it was like they all knew he was in mourning. He needed her, he wasn't right without her. This time hurt worse than when he thought he had lost her in the tombs. This time he knew she could've survived out there. He wanted her in his arms, to take back all the stupid things he said, all the things he could've done were gone now and they haunted him.

Carl stood outside the cell, watching through the slit in the blanket curtain as Daryl wiped at his eyes. He thought he should tell, but he was scared. Carol had come to him that night, promising him that she would be alright, but she needed to get away, but on her own. She had told Carl that he was her piece to the Sophia and that she loved him more than life itself, but she needed some time to get her head on straight. Carl had been the one to let her out of the gate that night. Knowing that he might never see her again, but being proud that the woman that was so much his mother was being strong and doing this for herself. He thought he was the only one that missed her, but now he saw he wasn't.

He stepped into the cell, swallowing hard, "I think I know where Carol is."

Daryl's head snapped up, "What?"

Carl took a deep breath, "She talked about her home, in Gainesville. I think she would go back there, to be where Sophia's things were. She hasn't been right since Sophia's birthday; you could go….you could look for her….I bet she's there. Will you go? She's the only mom me and Judith have and I need her."

Daryl stared at the boy, he could see there was something he wasn't saying, but Gainesville was as good of idea as any. Daryl nodded, "Sure kid, I'll go."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol shook her head as she pulled the walker out onto the porch. She had found three in total in her house. She left the bodies on the porch as a way to cover her own scent. She spent most of the first day boarding up windows and covering them with blankets. That night she drug Sophia's twin mattress up into the attic and fell into an exhausted sleep. By the third day she had a system, she would get up, check the house, go out and find food, only having death knock on the door once when she missed three walkers in local store. Then she went home and worked on cleaning everything from top to bottom. So by the sixth day the house was clean from walker blood and the pantry was filled with food.

She spent her free hours in Sophia's room, sometimes she would read, other times she would curl up with one of her daughter's shirts or her favorite stuffed animal. She felt at peace and she loved being so close to Sophia, it made her feel less lonely. After being in a prison filled with people, the quiet was what she needed to get her head on straight.

At night she would crawl into the attic and fall asleep, exhausted and sad, but at least she didn't have to see him. She didn't have to see what she wanted to badly right there in front of her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl had found a phone book of all things and looked up the address. After finding the house in the middle of the night, he wondered if he shouldn't wait her out, but the need to see her alive was too great. So he worked on a window over the sink in the kitchen, standing on a patio chair he smirked to himself that three years ago the neighbors would've called the cops and here he was breaking into a house. He got the window open and pulled himself in; even though it was a tight fit he got in and looked around. The house was just what he thought Carol's house would like. It was warm and homey, with lots of love in each room. He smirked to himself as he smelled the pine throughout the house, she had cleaned. Leave it to her to runaway and clean her damn hideaway.

He checked the downstairs and didn't find anything. Upstairs was empty too, until he saw the pull down stairs to the attic, the little cord hanging from the ceiling, he slowly pulled the stairs down, climbing them, he pulled them back up after him. He stood letting his eyes adjust to the dark and he saw her. She was pushed up against the attic window, her silver hair shining in the moonlight. He kicked off his shoes so he didn't wake her and he made his way over to her and reached down to touch her. She was warm and breathing. Daryl had never wanted to thank God for anything more in his life.

He sat down next to her, just watching her, he knew he should sleep but he didn't want her to run in the morning. No her running was over, as was his. When they left this house they would be together, there was no other way the two of them would survive unless they were together.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol's eyes came open slowly, she stretched her arms above her and smiled, she felt warm and safe. As she rolled over she rolled into the hard wall of muscle. Her eyes went wide as two strong arms wrapped around her, "Ain't movin' yet."

Carol pushed against his chest, her heart beating hard, "LET ME GO DARYL!"

Daryl shook his head , "NOPE, You're my captive, a runaway, done caught ya now I need some sleep."

Carol pushed against his chest, but he just held tight to her, pulling her closer, "LET ME GO! You have NO RIGHT!"

Daryl kissed her neck, his tongue tracing a pattern against her delicious skin, "Nope, ya belong to me woman. I ain't good at none of this shit and Christ knows I've tried to stay away, but damn Carol, I care about ya."

Carol huffed, her arms straining against his, he finally let her go and she scrambled off the bed over him. He sat up without his shirt on and scrubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes, "Go back Daryl, I'm fine you see that."

Daryl nodded his head, standing up looking around, "Nice place ya picked for us."

Carol growled, "This isn't OUR place this is MY home now go!"

Daryl stalked over toward her, his knuckle coming out to tilt up her face so he could look at her, he leaned in close and her breath caught in her throat, his lips inches from hers, "Don't ya know that anywhere ya are is where I'm gonna be?" He flattened his hand on her chest, "This is where my home is, your heart is where I live."

Carol batted at his hand, "You don't want me! This is just a trick to get me back to the prison! This …."

Daryl pushed her rough against the wall, his eyes wide, "I don't want ya? I fuckin' gave ya my virginity! Never been with a woman, never wanted to be with no one and then ya come along with your smiles, and soft touches and those fuckin' eyes, don't tell me ya didn't know!"

His whole body was shaking when she reached out to cup his face, "You were a virgin?"

Daryl blushed, looking at the floor, "What ya think I just suck in bed or somethin'?"

Carol stared at him not sure what to say, "So you want me? You love me?"

Daryl wrapped his hand around her wrist gently, staring at the mixture of their two hands. His tan and rough, hers pale and soft, "Ain't never told no one that, that I love them. I loved my momma and Merle." He looked into her eyes with so much fear she gasped, "But I love ya woman and if you'll have me…..if you'll help me….I'll try to be the man ya deserve."

Carol's eyes filled with tears as stared into his eyes. His arms came out and wrapped around her as he pulled her in for a kiss, it was sweet and safe, but yet awkward and clumsy, just like them. His tongue came out and sought hers out and she gave him control. Let him kiss her however he wanted.

When they found the bed, they were both naked this time, her hands working over the planes of muscle and scar that his life had created. She loved him then, like no one had ever loved him in his life. She taught him what she liked and how things worked. Just like he taught her to fight and survive, she taught him to love.

It was more than bodies intertwining, it was more than a physical release, when they came together that day, it was love that they made. They lay together afterward, in each other's arms, smiling and talking. He yelled A LOT about her taking off and she yelled back about the words he said, but in the end the next morning they loaded up pictures of Sophia and headed back to the prison.

Years later, when the prison had been lost for years and kids ran free in the fields they found in the great state of Montana. Carl Grimes would tell his own children the story of Daryl and Carol, his second parents. He would tell them that sometimes two broken people come together and make a love so bright that it can withstand all things. Sometimes it just takes both of them to stop running away from it.

**This just kind of took on a life of it's own and I got a little nuts here with the feels. No smut here, because honestly I wanted to write my feels today! **


	43. Hurt Closer

Chapter 42….Hurt Closer

**This request comes from Agcadx1 who requested some Nine Inch Nail songs to go with the aftermath of Daryl losing Merle. So here is my take on that using the songs, "Closer" and "Hurt". This one is a bit darker in parts than I normally write, but I think it fits the turmoil inside of Daryl. And the love that Carol has for him.**

**Keep the requests coming! Hugs! Kaye**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stared up at the tower; he'd been up there for four days now. Once the bus full of Woodbury folks had rolled in, things had gotten nuts she hadn't stand down for more than a second as she got them settled in. She knew that Rick had gone with Daryl to get Merle's body and now it was buried in the yard next to Andrea's. After that he had climbed the stairs of the West tower and had stayed there. Now she was worried, worried what he was doing up there. Rick was the only one brave enough to take him meals. He had told her that Daryl just needed some time, but she thought two days was enough and now she needed to see him for herself to make sure he was alright. She hadn't come this far just to lose him now.

**-Summer Fire-**

_I hurt myself today, To see if I still feel,_

_I focus on the pain, The only thing that's real,_

_The needle tears a hole, The old familiar sting,_

_Try to kill it all away, But I remember everything_

Daryl sliced down his arm again, trying to feel something, anything. He had done this a million times since he came up into the tower. He felt like he felt everything and nothing at the same time. He watched his blood drip on the floor and he felt empty. The door to the guard tower opened and he squinted against the light like some vampire seeing the sun. He knew it was her before he even focused on her, "Well it smells interesting in here."

Carol shut the door behind her and walked over to the observation deck and opened that door to get some fresh air inside. Daryl growled, "Get the fuck out!"

Carol chuckled, "Nope, I think me and you need to have a talk. You've been up here long enough and …..JESUS….Daryl what did you do?"

He watched her as she dropped to her knees, ripping at her own shirt she pulled a strip away to wrap around her arm where he had cut himself. He stared at her, her delicate pale skin, her freckles that dotted her cheeks and across her breast; she was perfection in a world gone to hell, his friend. But he wanted more.

_What have I become? My sweetest friend,_

_Everyone I know, Goes away in the end,_

_You could have it all, My empire of dirt,_

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt._

Daryl pulled away, "GET THE FUCK OUT! I TOLD YA! Don't need you! Don't want ya here!"

Carol sighed, "I'm not leaving you like this. Damn it Daryl, he wasn't the only person that cared about you! We're still here, we're your family! I care about you!"

Daryl shoved her away; she fell hard on her ass staring up at him as he tower over her, "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT IT! YOU DON'T KNOW! You have no idea! You don't even have your damn kid anymore! Stupid bitch!"

Carol let him rage, hoping that after he was done, he would relax, he would listen to her, she was going to do whatever she had to get him to stop this. Get him to see that the family he had made here with the group was still there for him.

She got up slowly, "Daryl, I won't let you do this. I'm not going to let you pull away from us. We love you."

Daryl huffed, "No body loves me…ain't no one ever loved me." He walked to the open door and stared out at the walkers, wondering for a minute if he shouldn't go out there and kill some of those fuckers just to blow off some steam.

Carol stood there watching his back, he was hurting and she knew that hurt. Shaking she took a deep breath, "I love you." It was a whisper; she wasn't sure he even heard her, until he turned around and looked at her, his eyes scanning her.

Daryl stepped toward her, his body shaking, "What did you say?"

Carol squared her chin and looked into his eyes, "I love you Daryl Dixon."

**-Summer Fire-**

They say at in grief, sometimes a person's mind can snap, making them act unlike what they normally would. Daryl didn't even know when he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. When he came to his senses he was staring into her ocean blue eyes and she was crying, but her hand was gently caressing his hand, "I'm here Daryl, it's alright. Do what you have too. I just want you to be with us again. I love you, it's alright, I won't hate you."

Daryl felt the tears biting at his own eyes, his grip on her neck lessened, "I can't…. I don't…..It hurts…." The last coming out in a whisper, he let her go and sunk to the floor in front of her, onto his knees. His sobs coming out in big bursts of air. Carol sunk down in front of him, her arms going around him, she rocked him. Giving him the love she had wanted to for so long, she would build him back up, like he had done for her.

_You let me violate you; you let me desecrate you,_

_You let me penetrate you; you let me complicate you,_

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell,_

_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself,_

He looked up at her his eyes seeing what he tried to deny for so long. His hand came out and stroked his cheek, "This ain't gonna be what ya deserve. I wanted it to be good for ya."

Carol felt her heart beat faster, she could do this for him, she could give herself to him. She loved him and she knew that if this helped it was worth it. "I can do this for you."

Daryl closed his eyes, "I don't want to hurt ya."

Carol kissed his cheek, softly, kissing down his jaw line, "You could never hurt me. If you love me Daryl like I love you, then use me to fix you."

Daryl could feel it building in his veins, he had wanted her for so long and he'd kept it buried deep down, but he wanted her and god damn it all he was going to claim her.

_I want to fuck you like an animal,_

_I want to feel you from the inside,_

_I want to fuck you like an animal,_

_May whole existence is flawed,_

_You get me closer to God,_

_You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings,_

_You can have my absence of faith, you can my everything,_

_Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell,_

_Help me you make me perfect, help me become someone else,_

Coming down, Daryl could feel his arms coiled around her and his head buried into her chest. He had tasted every part of her; he had marked her there too. He could feel her hands weaving in and out of his long hair. When he looked up at her, his heart felt lighter, "How did you do that?"

Carol smiled at him almost lazily, "Do what?"

Daryl sighed, "Let me do that to ya? I had to hurt ya."

Carol smiled, "You didn't hurt me, no more than I was already hurting. When you hurt, when someone you love hurts, you hurt too. I would never change a thing about us."

Daryl lazily kissed her stomach, he put his head there, "I'm scared Carol. I'm really scared. What if I lose ya too?"

Carol smiled, wrapping her legs and arms around him, "Too late Dixon, I've got a hold of you now and there isn't anywhere you can go I won't go."

Daryl looked up at her, moving so he was hovering above her face, "I love ya woman, have for a long time."

Carol smiled, her hand going to his face, "I know."

Years later, when people talked about them, they never referred to them as anything other than husband and wife. Though the few members of the original group knew they never got married really married. Not like Glenn and Maggie or Rick and Michonne. But Rick knew that day as he stood with his hand on the door knob to the tower that a marriage was forged behind that door.

One that started in blood and death, that was fueled by anguish, and ended in a deep scarf ice that only love, real love can give you. Yeah it wasn't pretty with roses and candles, but it was the best it could be. It was all it could be. It was simply Dixon Style Love.

**There you go! Hope I did alright. Now I'm off to find some real smut! If you have an idea let me know!**


	44. Drunk Enough

Chapter 43…..Drunk Enough

**Well I wanted something funny today! I have been writing dark shit for two days and I wanted funny! Thank God for Merle sometimes to lighten my writing, but this one comes from Rick! Remember how he was at the CDC when he was drunk off his ass? Well that's where I'm going with this! He says shit he really shouldn't! You can thank the wonderful Finnethehuman for this idea! Here we go!**

**-Summer Fire-**

It had been a really good day for them, a god damn good day. Maggie and Glenn had gotten married there in the yard just at sunset, everyone was there. Rick had watched them say 'I do' and his heart flipped a little, thinking of Lori. He kissed Judith on the top of the head and smiled as the night went on but the truth was he just couldn't find any happiness tonight. So when Beth and Carl took Judith to bed, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed up to the tower to be alone.

He stood on the observation deck and watched as the party goers danced and laughed. His eyes drifted to Daryl, he was standing against the wall, his eyes fixed on a large group in the middle of the dance floor. Rick knew who he was looking at but he followed his line of sight and saw Carol laughing and dancing with Tyreese and Glenn and Maggie. Rick looked at Daryl and the man seemed to know he was being watched because he looked up at him and nodded. Rick nodded, gesturing toward the tower; he figured the two of them needed friends tonight.

Daryl came up the stairs with his own bottle, "Done with the party too?"

Rick chuckled, "Nope, just wanted to drunk where my kids can't see me."

Daryl shook his head and smirked, "Look at 'hem all dancin' and shit like death ain't just beyond those fences."

Rick looked at his friend, "You mean to tell me you don't think we needed today? We didn't need something to celebrate. Love is a great thing Daryl."

Daryl raised his eyebrow at Rick, "Ya mean with all that shit with Lori, before she died, Shane all that, ya would do it again?"

Rick smiled sadly, "In a minute. Loving someone like that, it's like breathing. If you don't just love them full out then you can't live. I wouldn't change a thing, well maybe I would've called off and not gotten shot that day, but other than that…..nah, I love her, still do."

Daryl thought about what Rick said as he watched Carol spin around the dance floor and laugh, "Yeah well sometimes the person ya love don't love ya back."

Rick shook his head, "Damn really? For a guy that's really smart you're dumb as a damn box of rocks someday. Look at there and tell me what you see."

Daryl looked down on the party and growled, "I see her dancin' with that asshole!"

Rick sighed, "Look over there sitting down, do you see Karen?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Rick rolled his eyes, "Karen and Tyreese came to me, they're expecting and Carol's been helping them through the first little bit. Karen has been real sick. I know that Karen asked Carol to dance with him tonight so he didn't have to sit all night. That's it. Plain and simple. Only one man that turns our Carol's head and that's you buddy."

Daryl's head snapped around at him, "It ain't like that with me and Carol…..fuck if it was I wouldn't know how the fuck to even start that….shit Rick….what the hell ya doin'? We got to stop this shit or we'll grow tits or some shit."

Rick wiggled his eyebrows, "Amen brother, at least I'd have my own set to play with."

Both men laughed and sat down with their legs dangling off the observation platform. They sat up there and drank their bottles dry laughing and watching the party die down.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol would've laughed if she was the one having to carry one of them to bed. She had gotten Merle to come with her, he had been on his best behavior all night and Carol didn't miss the way he was looking at Beth. She thought hell if it calms him down I'm all for it.

Now they were standing in the guard tower looking at their two drunken leaders. Daryl was sitting up with his head back snoring like a freight train and Rick had his head on his shoulder. Both men were gripping empty bottles in their hands. Carol sighed, "Well which one do you want?"

Merle laughed, "I'll take my brother, he's a mean ass drunk. Ya sure ya got officer friendly there?"

Carol nodded, "Yup, I've done this a time or two."

Merle hauled Daryl off the guard, "Come on asshat time for bed."

Daryl's head fell back and he groaned, "Shut the fuck up Merle, it's too early for the 'smurfs' to be on."

Carol looked at Merle and they both laughed, Merle hoisted Daryl up, "Yup that's right no smurfs on now, what about watching Carol get naked?"

Carol slapped at him, but stopped when she saw Daryl grin his head going to the side, "She's real prutty."

Merle winked at Carol, "Don't I know it. Good luck with that one."

Carol nodded, her cheeks still burning with her own blushing. She slapped at Rick's face, "Rick, come on, time for bed."

Rick's head snapped up and his opened, he smiled, "Hey Carol, we were …..oh shit I think I lost Daryl…" Picking up the empty bottle of whiskey Rick tried to look inside, "I don't see him…..did ya see him….ya know what he looks like…he's the one ya always look at …ya know who he is…."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Come on Rick." She helped him to his feet and they got halfway down stairs when he stopped.

Rick smiled, almost petting her face, "Daryl thinks your cute! He told me….he also said you have the best tits in the prison….I think Michonne does….but yours are nice…..but Daryl likes yours….he said you probably taste like honey…"

Carol was having a ball with this, "I taste like honey?"

Rick smirked, feigning a stage whisper, "Your lady parts." Carol blushed hitting Rick in the arm; he pouted and rubbed the spot as she sat him down on his bunk.

Rick was humming to himself and she thought she almost had him in bed, when he started talking to her again, "Carol, I know you don't see it, but he loves you…..be good too him."

Carol stood there staring at her friend as he started to snore. Was he telling the truth? Could Daryl feel something for her? She swallowed hard and walked toward her cell, not sure what to think.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next day Daryl and Rick sat at the same table, both men looked worse for wear. Merle and Glenn who had formed an unsteady friendship sat down with them, "Look at that boy; they don't even know ya got married last night."

Glenn chuckled, "Nope, I don't remember seeing either of you after the ceremony."

Merle huffed, "That's because they were up in the tower cryin' in their beers over Michonne and Carol."

Rick and Daryl both looked at them, both men were pale. Rick held his head, "What did we do?"

Merle chuckled, "Don't worry boss, the samurai princess was on perimeter check, but Carol got an ear full from both of you."

Daryl let his forehead fall to the table as he tried to figure out what the hell he had said the night before. Merle laughed, slapping him on the back, "Come on Glenn, let's go do watch."

After they left Daryl slowly looked at Rick, "What the fuck happened?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't know."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was avoiding him, she knew it wasn't nice, but that was what she was doing. She had heard him ask about her at lunch while she hid in the pantry. She heard him ask about her during laundry while she ducked behind one of the washer and now here she was slipping out of dinner to go change and spend the night in the library. She didn't know what to do with how she felt; she knew that she had never masturbated as much in her whole life as she had the last few years and all her fantasies were filled with him. So yup, the coward way out was hiding and she was going to do just that, hide.

Daryl figured out where she was and that she was avoiding him. So he stormed into the library to confront her and was greeted by the sight of Rick's pale ass as he pounded into Michonne. Daryl covered his face, "Shit! FUCK! On the damn table! Sorry." He slammed the door and stood there panting heavy what the hell was wrong with everyone. He started walking away and he heard a sound down the hallway. Taking his knife of his belt he made his way down the hallway and when he got to the end of the hall he creaked the door open slow and saw Carol cuddled up on a couch a book in her hand. He smirked to himself; she was wearing glasses, which was new.

Carol had planned on the library but she heard the fighting going on between Rick and Michonne and she knew it was only a matter of time that they would be fucking like animals. So she went further down the hall toward the old head guard room, it was small, but had a couch and she could settle in there for the night.

She heard the door creak and looked up to see Daryl standing there, she gave him a tight smile, "Daryl, is everything alright?"

Daryl nodded, chewing on his lip, "New place ya got here?"

Carol chuckled, "My usual reading spot was taken."

Daryl blushed, "Yeah, I see that….well I walked in there…saw more than I wanted too."

Carol laughed, "You might need Hershel to look at your eyes, to make sure they haven't burnt out of your head."

Daryl nodded, walking over he half sat on the desk across from her, "Ya been avoidin' me."

Carol nodded, "I thought that's what you wanted…..after last night and everything….you know…with the talking and things."

Daryl nodded, biting his lip, "Oh. Yeah….well thank ya, but I think I'd like to talk to ya now if that's alright?"

Carol took a deep breath and sat up, her hands going nervously to her knees, "Alright, talk."

Daryl looked at her a few more minutes and then he walked over pulling her off the couch. His eyes burning into hers as his hand went to her chin, tilting her face up to his. He leaned down, his breath hot on her lips, "Good talk."

The second his lips hit hers, her arms wound around his neck and pulled him closer, tasting every inch of him as she did. She moaned into his mouth pulling him closer and closer, their lips brushed and Carol felt herself being engulfed by his arms. The kiss was everything she thought. His lips were gentle even with the roughness of them, his tongue flicking out softly to touched hers. She opened her mouth and moaned when his tongue swirled around hers; it was perfect until Merle tapped his metal stump on the door.

Daryl sighed, looking into her eyes, not letting her face go, "What MERLE?"

Merle chuckled, "Got a big patch of walkers, need some help out there, but I can let ya make out if ya want?"

Daryl sighed, giving her one last quick kiss, "Good talk, talk more when I come back inside." He grabbed her closer, "Be in my cell when I get back."

He released her and took off toward the door, Merle still standing there, grinning, "Welcome to the family little sister."

From down the hall she heard Daryl, "COME ON ASSHAT, AIN'T GOT ALL DAMN DAY!"

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! HUGS!**


	45. The Bet

Chapter 44…..The Bet

**Well my dear Lisab876 told me that I was close to 1000 reviews already! HOT DAMN I AM! Let's see if this pushes me over the edge shall we! Only 44 chapters in and you guys have blown my mind! Thank you for all the love, requests, reviews, and follows! You make my heart beat a little faster.**

**This one came from the mind of BLuicy who wanted a bet between Carol and Daryl over who could hold off having sex! Here we go! Smutty goodness!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol got off the bunk and groaned, for a man that didn't like any physical contact; her man was all over her as soon as they got alone. She knew she was going to walk funny, smirking to herself about the position they had found last night. She heard the groan from the bunk and knew he was waking up, she heard the flick of his lighter and she turned to see him lying on the bed, propped up on his elbow. His cigarette in his mouth and his free hand was stroking his cock. "Comin' back to bed?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "Stop! I have Judith this morning."

Daryl almost looked like he was going to pout, "Rick can do it, come back to bed, ain't done with ya."

Carol sighed, pulling a clean shirt on as she walked toward him. She smiled, "I don't think you can go one day without sex."

Daryl huffed, "That's bullshit, I can a damn week, hell I went longer than that before ya. What ya think your pussy is pure gold?"

Even though he was saying that, his hand was trying to snake down her pants. She smiled at him, "I bet you, that you can't. If I win, we do what I want for one week straight. If you win, I'll do that one thing I've been holding out on."

Daryl was paying attention now, he grinned at her, gripping her ass hard, "I get ass play?"

Carol nodded her head, "Lots of ass play if you win, if you win."

Daryl nodded, smirking at her playfully, "Oh woman this is going to be so easy."

Carol huffed, "You wish."

So the game had begun, Carol knew she had tricks up her sleeve which would leave him panting and wanting more. She wasn't going to lose this one, no she wasn't.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was exhausted as he chopped wood outside in the yard. Sweat was pouring down his body and he could feel eyes on his back. When he turned around Carol was watching him, he smirked, that's it woman take it all in. He turned around and smiled as he bent over, on purpose, to get another piece of wood. He knew she was watching, it was just a matter of time that she cracked. They had made it the whole day but that was with them both staying busy. He was going to have with this, he couldn't help himself.

Carol stared at his back and when he leaned over she wanted to throttle him! He was doing this on purpose! He knew how much she loved his arms and when he bent over she knew he was showing off his fine ass. Well two could play at this game.

She walked toward him, swaying her hips a little. When she was right behind him, she softly put her hand on his back, leaning in a little, "How's it going?" She made sure to press her breasts against his back and felt him shiver.

Daryl groaned when her breasts pressed into his back, "It's fine. Thought we had a no touchin' rule right now?"

Carol smirked, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize. Really I'm not sure what got into me."

Daryl huffed, "I'm sure ya got no idea."

Carol giggled, kissing the side of his mouth, "All's fair in love and war."

As she walked away he looked around and reached out slapping her ass. She gasped and turned around glaring at him, he winked at her, "Yup it sure as hell is."

**-Summer Fire-**

Four days. Four of the longest fucking days of his life and that she-witch he loved was breaking him down. He was a man that went years without sex and now she had him jacking off in the shower at night because of the shit she was doing during the day. Oh he tried to counter act her, but she seemed almost immune to him. That bothered him a little. So now he was heading back to their office, their room he should think, he could hear Merle and Beth going at it like two little fucking rabbits and he growled. He wanted to do that, but no he was a Dixon and he wasn't going down like that. He was going to win this shit and get the prize at the end. Hell he wasn't even worried about her ass play deal; he would keep that back until he wanted to collect. He would never do something that made her uncomfortable and he knew she was uneasy about that. As he opened the door he knew he lost the damn bet. Sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked with her hand buried into her beautiful pink pussy was his woman. She had sweat gleaming off her skin and she panting.

Carol knew it was the lowest trick she had, but she wanted him and damn it she was going to get him. She also knew that he couldn't resist her if he found her like that. So she stripped down and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't know how to look sexy, even if he told her all the time she was, she had no idea. So she closed her eyes and pictured him above her grunting and biting at her, God she loved him like that.

Daryl moved toward the bed, after locking the door. His cock was already hard as he quietly slipped out of his pants. His shirt was off as soon as he walked in the door. He stood over her almost towering over her. When she whimpered he fell to his knees. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped as he buried his head in-between her legs, lapping at her juices, muttering against her, "Fucking devil."

She chuckled, bucking up into him, "I won."

Daryl growled, biting down on her clit, which made her moan and throw back her head. He worked on her until she panted and came hard. But he didn't stop; he flipped her over onto all fours and was inside her before she had time to think. His cock was hard and unforgiving as he pounded into her. He grunted and roared as he made her his in every way he could. There wouldn't be any more bets. That was for damn sure. He fucked her tens ways to Sunday and when he was done he collapsed on her back, both of them going down to the mattress hard.

Carol smirked, "Damn, that was good."

Daryl chuckled, "Bitch."

Carol giggled, "Don't be a sore loser."

Daryl rolled off her, pulling her with him onto his chest, "Don't ya be a sore winner than."

Carol looked up at him and smiled, "I won't make you do it."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Just get your shit together and do it while I'm in a good mood woman."

Carol propped up on his chest and smiled, "You'll probably like it so quit your bitching."

Daryl growled, kissing her hard, he couldn't believe what he was going to let her do, but hell if it made her happy.

**-Summer Fire-**

An hour later, Daryl was back in the shower with Carol kneeling in front of him. His heart was beating out of his chest, "BE CAREFUL!"

Carol chuckled, moving the razor gently over his balls, "Stop moving! I haven't even nicked you yet."

Daryl huffed, "Yet is the word, damn it woman why ya have to want this?"

Carol smiled up at him, his cock was halfway hard and she knew that a small part of him was enjoying this, "I shave for you. The feel of skin against skin will be incredible."

Daryl smirked down at her, "Oh yeah? How about that warm little mouth against them."

Carol smiled, finishing up she used her hand to wash the shaving cream off his sack. "Just lean back and let me have my way with you now."

Daryl nodded; as her mouth worked up and down his shaft he groaned thinking that losing this bet hadn't been so bad. When her hand replaced her mouth and her mouth took one of his now hairless balls into her hot wet he grunted, unable to control the orgasm, he came hard, all over the top of her head.

When he was done and she pulled back, he opened his eyes and looked down at her sheepishly, "Sorry."

Carol chuckled, standing up, "No you can wash my hair for me."

Daryl pulled her into him for a hug, "Sore winner."

Carol smirked, "I'm a winner but I'm not sore yet. You best get on that Dixon."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and his hands found her ass, "Oh yes ma'am I plan on it."

**Poor Daryl….is it bad I would gladly do that for him? LOL…Review me baby!**


	46. Cold As Stone

Chapter 45…..Cold as Stone

**Well the ladyraven29 has made a request that has broken my heart a lot! The feels and angst in this one will kill me. You guys might kill me, but Ladyraven said she has my back, so here we go. Remember I fill the requests, so don't kill the writer or requester. I've NEVER done this one before so I hope you will all enjoy the ride and hang in there with me. I've added a song to this one which I think fits, Lady Antebullem's 'Cold as Stone'.**

**Ok, grabbing a hold of my vagina, because we all know they are more powerful than balls, I'm giving this one to you. Forgive me for the heartbreak now….Kaye**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol slowly packed her bag. She couldn't believe she was really doing this but when Bob asked her to go with his group to Canada she knew she had to jump at the chance. The past four months had worn on her and she needed away from the prison. Rick and Glenn had both begged her to stay but they understood why she couldn't. She couldn't watch him with her anymore and the stress of it all was wearing on her to the point that she was depressed more than she wasn't.

She stood up and looked into the dirty mirror above the nonworking sink in her cell, she looked older here and she needed to get away to find herself a place and she knew she deserved love. Sitting around and mooning over Daryl Dixon wasn't going to make her do any of those things. So she was going. She was getting as far from Daryl as she could and she knew he wouldn't stop her or follow her. They only shared one night together after Merle died, one night of what she thought would be the start of something new, but the next morning he pushed her away saying it was a mistake and now she was faced with the fact that he found what he wanted a young pretty girl from Woodbury, Frannie. She was everything that Carol wasn't. Carol sighed grabbing her bag, the final straw had been hearing Frannie tell Rick that she and Daryl were expecting. Carol couldn't have any more children so that had been the final nail in her coffin. She took one last look around at the cell that she had that one magical night with him in and she turned away, it was time for something new.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl slid off the bunk and his skin crawled, he had no idea what the hell he was doing anymore. He didn't want Frannie, hell he didn't want anyone, well that was a lie. He wanted someone but he knew he couldn't have her. He had shared a moment with her that he would hold onto for the rest of his life. She had made him feel things that scared him. He had already lost Merle; if he lost her it would kill him. He had to protect himself, make her forget about him.

That was what he did when he let Frannie kiss him a few weeks later. She was young and willing and Daryl gave himself over to all the reason why not and figured this would push her away for good. But the little bitch had held on, he figured that Frannie would see it for what it was a quick fuck and leave him be, but she had never gotten the hint and now she was pregnant with his kid. So now he had a kid on the way with a woman he couldn't stand and the woman he loved, the one he really wanted to be with was leaving today and he'd never see her again. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed, he really knew how to fuck things up didn't he.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol kissed Judith's cheek for what like the millionth time, her eyes filling up with tears as she handed her over to Rick, "Take good care of your daddy Jude."

Rick choked up a little, "You don't have to go. I can kick them out."

Carol touched Rick's face and smiled, "Thank you for saying that, but no, this is for the best. I promise if I ever get around this way again, I'll stop by. You just take care of each other and thank you."

Rick hugged her hard, whispering into her ear, "I'll never forget you Carol. What you've done for us. I love you lady."

Carol tightened her grip on Rick, "I love you too."

Rick stepped back with Glenn and Maggie both whose eyes were red rimmed with tears, their good byes were said. Bob got into the driver's seat and Carol smiled at them, "Wish us luck!" She saw movement in the guard tower and she knew he was there watching. She held up her hand and gave a quick wave, her heart would forever be there with him, but she couldn't stay.

She got into the car and they headed out. Bob put his hand on her knee, "You alright?"

Carol wiped at her face, smiling at her friend, "New start right?"

Daryl stood on the platform of the guard tower and watched her small caravan of cars disappear. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he watched her go. He couldn't help thinking of the old country song, 'Cold as Stone', he wished his heart was stone, then it wouldn't hurt like this.

_She left town early on a Friday,_

_Headin' down to family in New Orleans,_

_Said she needed to feel the sun on her face,_

_Talk it out with herself, Try to get things straight,_

_Lord all I know is I don't wanna breathe_

Carol stared at the moving landscape around them; she wondered what he would do now, how his life would change? She knew he'd be a great daddy and she was happy for him. She smiled to herself trying to bite down the tears that were threatening to spill; she had to be strong now, for herself. But she wished her heart would stop aching.

_I wish I was cold as stone, Then I wouldn't feel a thing,_

_I wish I didn't have this heart,_

_Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain,_

_I could stand strong and still, Watching you walk away,_

_I wouldn't hurt like this, or feel so all alone,_

_I wish I was cold as stone._

**-Summer Fire-**

It was a month since Carol had loaded up and left them and not a minute went by that he didn't think about her. The prison was cold without her there and he often stopped by her cell and stared into the room thinking about that night. She had whimpered out to him as he held her that she loved him. Why couldn't he just tell her he loved her too? Why hadn't he told her that this was all he wanted but he was scared?

Things had blown up after she left. Frannie had admitted to him that the baby wasn't his, that she had been sleeping with Noah, Karen's son and that she had only trapped him because she thought he could protect her. Hershel had figured out that she was further along then what she had been saying and she had to come clean with Daryl. Now the girl was shunned and living in cellblock D with Noah and Daryl kept to himself. He deserved this after what he had done to Carol. He thought with his dick and not his heart, but it didn't make the pain go away, not by a long shot.

Rick walked up behind him and sighed, "You do that a lot."

Daryl didn't turn around to him, "I'm goin' to find her."

Rick nodded, "I figured, you sure she's what you want?"

Daryl looked at him, "Never wanted anything more."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol sighed as they pulled themselves into the car after a hard won battle with walkers. They had made it all the way to the Great Lakes. Ohio was prettier than she thought it would be and now that they found the small islands in the middle of Lake Erie, they had decided to try and get one up and running. Bob was nervous, they had picked up several people along the way and he knew that it was just a matter of time before their group got too big for one of the islands, but he didn't mind.

Carol sighed as they pulled back into the small camp site that their group of now twenty was staying. The run had been good, a success and no one had died which was a good thing. She worked right alongside of Bob and his wife Vicki as they built something from the ground up. She had a place here, but at night when she was alone she still dreamed of him. Wondering if after five months he still thought of her. Whenever one of the guys started their bikes, she would smile and remember holding onto him when he rode. He would forever hold her heart and soul. She almost wanted to go back there several times, but she knew there was nothing there for her but hurt, so she stayed. Hoping someday a love would come for her, one that would be ready for all she had to offer.

_Almost turned around in Mississippi,_

_Pulled over on the shoulder along the way,_

_Thought by now, I'd be fine, But all these tears are blurring every line,_

_And I think back to when you were mine._

**-Summer Fire-**

Seven months since he saw her. Six months since he left the prison and he still had no idea where she was going, where she was, if she was alive. He had followed the route that Bob said they would take and a few times he thought he was close to finding her. Now he was cornered in an old store near Lake Erie and he knew there was no way he'd make it out alive against so many walkers. He held his head in his hands trying to remember her face when she smiled, the way she smelled. The taste of her on his lips, if he was going to die, the last thing he wanted to see was her. He whispered into the dark store room, "I love ya Carol Ann."

His head snapped up when heard gun shots. He heard noise out in the store front so he opened the door and watched as five men he'd never seen before ripped through the herd that had him cornered. One of the men walked up to him when it was over and held out his hand, "Name's Dave, one of us saw you run in here, we'd be glad to take you back to our group get you some food and a good night's sleep before you head out."

Daryl nodded, shaking the man's hand, "Thanks, thought my ass was cooked there."

Dave smiled, "Not today my friend. Come on we'll get you to the boat."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, "Boat?"

Dave laughed, "Yeah, bring your bike."

Daryl stood and watched as they pulled into the small port of Kelly's Island. Dave had told him that their group had cleared the small island and that he was in charge of the away teams that went out looking for supplies. As Daryl rode the bike off the ferry, his heart filled, he saw Bob.

Daryl pulled the bike up to what looked like a little headquarters and he stalked toward Bob who was standing there slack jawed, "Bob, where is she?"

Bob shook his head, "Daryl, what the hell are you doing here? Is there something wrong at the prison?"

Daryl shook his head, "Not when I left, where is she?"

Bob stared out at the water, "She's not here."

Daryl felt his throat catch, "What? Where is she? DID YOU LEAVE HER?" He grabbed Bob by the shirt almost shaking with rage.

Dave ran up and pulled the apart, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Bob patted Dave's shoulder, "It's fine, this is Daryl. Carol's Daryl."

Dave's face changed, "Oh, if I would've known that I wouldn't have saved your stupid ass back there. Fuck Bob I didn't know."

Daryl was pacing now, "Tell me where she is?"

Bob crossed his arms over his chest, "Why? So you can hurt her more?"

Daryl groaned, "No, I came to find her, tell her I was wrong. NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"

Dave looked at Bob and then back to Daryl, "She's running a run right now. Went to the hospital to get supplies, my wife is due any day now and she's getting things for the baby. Should be back soon."

Dave stepped up real close to get into Daryl's face, "But so help me, you cause any trouble, you treat her like shit, you HURT her in any way and I'll end you."

Daryl stared into the black eyes of the man and nodded, he knew what he did was beyond forgivable, but he was ready to follow her around for years if he needed too to make this right with her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol came off the ferry with a huge smile on her face; they had gotten even more than she thought they would. They even hit a warehouse and grabbed some dry goods. She was working toward the headquarters when she saw the familiar bike sitting outside. Her heart leapt into her throat as she opened the door. Bob was sitting behind the desk and Daryl was sleeping sitting in the corner. She looked at Bob, "The prison?"

Bob sighed, "They're fine. He's looking for you."

Carol looked at the man that was sleeping on the floor and she shook her head backing up, "I need to get to the clinic. Could you have the men unload and bring everything to me?"

Bob nodded, smiling sadly at her, "Sure thing."

Carol couldn't get away fast enough, her eyes were blurred with tears, why was he there? Why was he doing this to her? She had a life here, she was of use here. Right now she wanted to be anywhere than where she was right now.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl woke up to a boot in the side. He stared up at Dave who was smirking, "Come on asshole your girl is back and we need to unload the shit she got."

Daryl was up on his feet following the man, "Where is she?"

Dave chuckled, "Well if you help us, I'll take you to her. She's not happy you're here. But hell I love a good fight and I've fought alongside with her long enough to know she can probably kick your ass, should be fun to watch."

Daryl groaned, helping the men unload the supplies. They loaded into a pickup truck and followed the van of supplies to a small house with a picket fence around it. There was a crude sign hung outside that said clinic. Dave slapped him, "Let's go. Ain't gonna miss this for the world."

Daryl loaded his arms full of supplies and headed inside the clinic. There were several kids running around playing on the floor when they came in, one little girl about six looked up and smiled at him, "Daddy whose this?"

Dave knelt down and kissed the little girl, "This here is a shit head sweetie, say hi to shit head."

The little girl chuckled crawling up her daddy's body, "Hi shit head."

Daryl sighed, then he heard that voice, the one that haunted his dreams, "Anna that isn't how a nice lady talks. Dave knock it off or I'll tell Karla."

Dave groaned, "Kill joy." He grabbed Anna and the two left Daryl and Carol alone in the clinic.

He turned around and set the boxes down not sure what to do now that she was there in front of him, "Carol…."

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, "Good to see you. You can put those in back with the rest of the supplies." She pushed past him and went to the truck. He sighed picking up the boxes and taking them to the back room. When he came out he saw a dark haired man, older, smiling at Carol. HIS CAROL! The man was laying it on thick and Daryl didn't like it, no he didn't not one bite.

Daryl stalked over to the van, his eyes on the man, "What else needs to go inside?"

Carol looked at him; he saw the distrust there, "Whatever is here needs inside, thank you. Come on Kip let's get this inside."

Daryl growled as he watched the man help HIS WOMAN take in a large box. His head snapped up when heard Dave laughing, "I knew this was going to be good. Kip has his eye on her, you might have some competition. Good luck brother."

Daryl hung his head and grabbed a few more boxes. When he came back into the clinic, he saw Kip leaning in toward Carol close, her hand was on his chest and they were talking. It looked intimate; like they'd….no….Carol wasn't like that….was she? He sighed, "Carol, where should I stay tonight?"

Kip's head snapped up and he glared at Daryl, "Bob handles that shit, best go ask him BOY."

Carol just stood there staring at the floor; she wasn't getting involved in this. She wasn't going to let him in, he had ruined her heart and she wasn't going to make it easy for him to get back in.

Daryl nodded, "I guess I'll go and see him. Like to talk to ya later ALONE."

Carol nodded, "I have things to do I'm sure we'll see each other." Kip walked toward him, shutting the door in his face. Yeah Daryl was going to kill that mother fucker if he had anything to say about it.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had watched him for three days. Three days he camped on the edge of her property, hanging in the background, trying to get close to her, but no one was leaving them alone. She knew he was miserable, but she wasn't going to let him off so easy.

That night as she crawled into her bed above the clinic she heard the first rumblings of thunder. She sighed walking to the window she looked out and saw him trying to get his tent to stay in place as the winds whipped up. She sighed; she couldn't leave him out there, not in the rain. Bob had told her that he wanted housing near her, in case of trouble, so Bob had agreed to let him camp near her place.

She came down the back stairs and opened the back door, her sweater wrapped around her. "DARYL!"

His head snapped up and he started toward her, "BEST GET INSIDE IT'S GONNA STORM!"

Carol nodded looking up at the sky like 'duh', "Come on get your stuff, you can't stay out there in the rain."

Daryl grinned turning around he ran back to the tent grabbing his things and his crossbow. He headed inside. Carol was already in the kitchen making coffee, he set his wet things down and tried to shake his hair, there was a stack of sweat pants and a tee shirt on the counter, "Those are dry. You can hang your wet stuff up in the bathroom."

Daryl nodded, going down the hall he found the bathroom and changed, making sure he ran his fingers through his hair and washed his face and hands. When he came into the kitchen she was sitting at the table, her knees pulled up watching the storm rage outside. But Daryl knew there was one going on inside too.

Carol looked at him, "Coffee is done, should warm you up and I've already set up the extra room down here for you. You can stay there…..tonight."

Daryl nodded, well it took him three days and a damn storm but he was inside the house and he wasn't planning on leaving now. He sipped the coffee and almost cried, she always was the only one that could make coffee. He came over and sat down across from her and waited for her, she would talk when she was ready.

Carol looked at him, "How are Frannie and the baby?"

Daryl shrugged, "Fine I guess, kid's Noah's. They're together now, at least when I left."

Carol nodded, "I'm sorry, you would've made a good daddy."

Daryl sipped his coffee, "So you and Kip?"

Carol sat her coffee mug down hard, "That's none of your business."

Daryl sighed, "I guess you're right."

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, "Why are you here Daryl? If the prison was safe why did you leave the group? Why aren't you with them? They need you."

Daryl looked at her, his fist balled up tight, his palms sweating, "I could ask the same of ya, why'd ya leave? Everyone loves ya back there, things ain't the same."

Carol huffed, "I'm sure there were plenty of people to pick up my slack. Here I have a purpose, a reason I like it here."

Daryl looked down at his cup, "It weren't the same without ya, felt like a black cloud hung over the place. I wasn't the same without ya."

Carol got up from the table and he followed, "Carol wait…."

She spun around her finger going to his chest, "NO! You don't get to do that! You don't get to come in here after I've worked so hard to forget you! You don't get to come in here and ask me about my life when you didn't want anything to do with me in the first place!"

Daryl listened taking what she had to give him, his chest heaving; his heart needed her, needed to be whole again, "I FUCKED UP! I GOT SCARED AND I FUCKED UP!"

Carol shook her head, "WE all fuck up Daryl. But when someone says they love you and they give themselves to you, you don't walk away and fuck the next young thing that turns your head. NOW GOOD NIGHT!"

He heard he cry all the way up the stairs and he hung his head, wondering why he let this happen. Why he let her go in the first place. He had to make this right; he had to fix her somehow. She had to be his.

_Yeah it's gonna take forever to get over you,_

_Oh, and I don't think this pain's gonna go away,_

_Oh, scars left when it's said and done remain…_

**Stupid question….do you want more? Do you want the happy ending? This one has gotten away from me! Let me know!**


	47. Cold As Stone The Thaw

Chapter 46….Cold as Stone the Thaw

**So you want more do you? A part two do you? Well for this part I'm slipping in a request that zombieslayer made about the cutting issues that some young girls have and the butterflies. Daryl is going to see Carol do this and fall that much more in love with her….if you don't know about the butterflies check it out.**

**Still this is the idea of ladyraven…..here is your happy ending and no you didn't have to pay extra Alaska…LOL…though money is nice…I don't get paid for my words sadly enough….**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl had stayed in the little room, he knew that it made Carol mad as hell, but he finally got inside the damn house and he wasn't going to leave. He went as far as one night when she was out on rounds; he caught some fish down by the lake and fried them up making dinner for her. When she came in she was shocked to see him standing there cooking. She smirked a little, "You cooked?"

Daryl grinned, "What I've been doin' this shit since I was nine. Had to feed myself and Merle most the time. Come on and sit down will ya?"

Carol sat down and watched as he piled the plates full and sat then down at the table. He even had candles on the table. She giggled when he sat down, "What?"

Carol shook her head, "Just never thought I'd have a candle lit dinner in my life."

Daryl smiled looking down at his plate, "Well it ain't like we can run the electric that much. Just thought ya'd like it."

Carol nodded, "I do. Thank you."

They filled the next hour with small talk, Daryl trying his best to ask her questions, even though he knew he sucked at it, she seemed to be warming a little to him being there. After they ate they washed the dishes together and he walked her to the stairs. He fumbled with his hands finally shoving them in his pocket. Carol was on the first step when he stopped her, "Carol?"

Carol turned around and looked at him, "What Daryl?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm gonna kiss ya good night, that's all a kiss, so don't hit me."

Carol didn't move or say anything as he leaned in and his lips touched her, she kissed him back but it was quick and when he pulled away he blushed. "Night woman." He turned and walked into his room shutting the door. Carol stood there on the step, her hand on her lips, not sure what any of this meant, but she knew her heart was thawing and that scared her.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next day Daryl was out in the yard, working on the small fence, lots of the boards were bad and falling apart so he was replacing them. He knew that Bob and Carol were seeing patients so he tried to keep himself busy in the yard. Going into the kitchen he saw Carol sitting there with a young girl about fifteen. He went over and poured a glass of ice tea and listened to Carol as she drew a butterfly on the girl's arm.

"Now Molly, I need you to listen to what I say. I know when you cut yourself you feel like you're in control of that and so many things in our life are so out of control. I know you miss your parents but I need you to listen to the story about the butterfly. Will you do that for me?"

Molly nodded, "Yeah, I'll listen, but this is stupid."

Carol chuckled, "Yeah it is a little stupid, but if you listen you might find something in it for you. Something that helps you."

Molly sighed, "Alright."

Carol took a deep breath trying to color in the butterfly a little with her markers she had found. "Ok honey, when you feel like you need to cut, draw a butterfly on your arm. The butterfly must fade away naturally, DON'T SCRUB IT OFF. If you cut the butterfly dies. The butterfly is you Molly; it is the symbol for all the things YOU can become if you can pull yourself out of this. We all have scars sweetheart some on the heart, while others are on the outside, but I promise you if you can make it till this butterfly fades away then you'll be new, a new person to be whoever you want to be. See now put one on me; I'll do it with you. I bet Daryl would do it too if that helped." Carol had seen Molly sneaking glances at Daryl and she knew the girl thought he was cute at least.

Molly blushed, drawing on Carol's arm, "He wouldn't do that."

Daryl stepped forward and smiled at her, "I'll do it, just no pinks alright. That shit's for pussies."

Molly blushed and her hand trembled as she drew a little butterfly on the inside of his wrist. He smiled at Carol, watching her face warm at him. He took a deep breath, "I saw that kid, Steven lookin' at ya today. I bet he'd do a butterfly for ya too."

Molly shook her head, "No, he wouldn't do that."

Daryl looked down at his butterfly and stood up, "Wait here."

Molly watched him as he walked over to the door and opened it, "STEVEN! GET IN HERE!"

Molly hid her face as Steven came to the door, "Yeah Daryl?"

Daryl motioned toward Molly, "Molly here is doin' this butterfly thing to cheer her up. Me and Carol are doin' it, are ya in?"

Steven smiled at Molly, both teens blushing, "Yeah I'm in."

Carol told him that he couldn't wash the butterfly away that it had to fade away and Steve nodded as Molly drew the butterfly on his wrist. His eyes never left the girl. Carol looked at Daryl and smiled, mouthing 'thank you' to him. He smiled a half Dixon smile at her and nodded heading back outside wondering when he became a pussy that let someone put a butterfly on his wrist. But for Carol he'd do more than that.

**-Summer Fire-**

That night after Carol had gone to bed, Daryl sat there on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was battling with himself as to if he should just go upstairs and crawl into bed with her, conquences be damned. He heard her in the kitchen and got up, shirtless in sweats he padded barefoot into the kitchen. She was standing there in a tank top and a pair of those little yoga shorts that fit her just right. He felt his cock get hard and he shifted, screaming at the traitor to behave as he walked over and leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen, "Can't sleep?"

Carol jumped and turned around hand on her chest, "Jesus you scared the hell out of me."

Daryl chuckled, "I'm good at that whole stealthy thing…huntin' and all."

Carol nodded leaning against the counter, "Why are you awake?"

Daryl shrugged, "No reason, was thinkin' about ya." He blushed at his confession, running a hand through his hair.

Carol stared at his chest; she had seen him, in small peeks without his shirt on. The night they had made love he had kept his wife beater on and she never really saw him, not till now, "Who's Norman?"

Daryl blushed, realizing he left his shirt in the bedroom, "My granddad, best man I've ever known besides Rick. He died when I was twelve, always told me that no matter where I was he was in my heart, stupid I know….it was the first tattoo I ever got."

Carol smiled, "That's sweet. It fits you somehow. I don't think I've ever seen you without your shirt on."

Daryl swallowed hard looking up at her, his eyes seeking out hers, "Never had someone like ya that won't look at me with pity and disgust….until ya….ya never look at me like that….make me feel safe."

Carol sighed, looking down at the floor, tears were coming to her eyes, her voice was a whisper, "Not safe enough."

Daryl came around the island and moved slowly toward her, "I know ya think that, but I was wrong. Ya did nothin' but treat me right and I fucked that all up." He fell on his knees in front of her, his arms going around her waist as he buried his head into her stomach, "Tell me to go, tell me ya don't love me and I'll leave Carol."

Carol felt her tears rolling down her face as she stood there, "You're going to hurt me." She cracked out to him, her hands still on the sink.

Daryl shook his head, "I ain't doin' that again. I just need ya, ain't right without ya. Sometimes ya have to fuck up to see what is important to ya. Please Carol, ain't ever begged for anything in my damn life and now I'm beggin' ya to love me….to forgive me….not forget…just forgive me….I'll spend the rest of my life makin' it right."

Carol's chest was heaving as she put one hand in his hair, "You won't hurt me?"

Daryl looked up at her, "Not gonna EVER be without ya again. Hell if ya kick me out I'll just stay here and watch ya with Kip I deserve that."

Carol's other hand went to his shoulder, "You love me?"

Daryl nodded, "With everything I fuckin' have woman." He squeezed her hard with his arms, "I ain't never loved no one like I love ya and I know I got scared and hurt ya. But I was afraid I'd lose ya like I did Merle, but this bein' without ya and havin' ya here alive is ten times the hurt. Please."

Carol sighed, her chest heaving like his, "You won't hurt me?"

Daryl slowly stood up so that he was brushing her hair, "I don't want to, not again. I love ya Carol. Never felt this way about nobody in my life."

Carol let a sob rip from her throat, "I can't give you children."

Daryl smirked, "Don't need kids; we got a damn army of them on this island, take your pick and we'll fill this house with them. I just need ya; I'll give ya whatever ya want."

Carol nodded as he wiped the tears from her eyes, she looked into his eyes, "I just need you. That's all I ever wanted."

His lips crushed hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth, he moaned at the taste of her. He would never forgive himself for the hurt he put her through. His hands slid up and down her back as they kissed, his hands pulling up her tank top just enough so he could feel the warm skin there. Her hands moved over his chest and down around to his back and he didn't even flinch when she touched his scars. He knew she was healing him with her hands, the way she healed everything about him.

He pulled away and scooped her up; she let out a yell, "Daryl! What are you doing?"

Daryl kissed her as he walked down the hall with her, "Takin' ya to bed woman, OUR BED."

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw as he walked them upstairs into her room. He kicked the door shut and walked her over laying her down on the bed. He stood there staring at her, "Most beautiful thing I ever saw."

Carol pulled her shirt off and crooked her finger at him, "Sweet talker, I could get used to that, but why don't you come here first."

He pushed down his sweats and pulled off her shorts, both of them naked. When his body hit hers, they both melted into each other, needing what the other had. His lips found hers, his mouth licked and sucked at her neck, her chest, then back to her mouth. When he moved into her, she wrapped her legs around him and bucked up to meet him. The two joining together better than it was that one night at the prison, because they were making love. There was nothing rushed about this, this was them loving each other like they'd never let someone love them before.

When they came they both cried out together, grasping at each other pulling at each other, needing to get closer. Daryl collapsed on her, burying his head into her shoulder, "Damn woman I love ya."

Carol wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his shoulder, Daryl Dixon had come home and his home in the arms of Carol Peletier.

**-Summer Fire-**

Years had passed on their little island and Carol had never been happier. She and Daryl had travelled to Georgia after Dave's wife had their baby to get the others. When they returned two months later they had Rick and all the others in tow. They all settled into a simple life on the island. Carol and Daryl never left each other's sides and over the years they adopted their fair share of strays and people still wondered how Carol put up with him, but she would simply smile and say, "He's my home that makes my heart warm."

**Ok, there you go! Review me baby! Daryl begging on his knees….he should BEG! He hurt our girl! Hope you liked! Kaye**


	48. I Wanna Be Loved Like That

Chapter 48…..I Wanna Be Loved Like That

**This one comes from my dear DarkAngelsShadow who has requested the song by Shenandoah called "I Wanna Be Loved Like That", this also goes out to my mystery Kip, who loves Tanner and Matthew with a hint of May and Sophia from Dusk. This one is short, but I thought it fit the song perfect!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol sat watching her youngest daughter dance with her new husband. The day had been beautiful and they were all so happy. She could see Merle and Beth snuggling on the dance floor. Daryl and Tanner had rigged up an old sound system and old country music was floating through the air as Matthew and MJ played the music. Carol was sitting with Sophia and Carl, the three of them watching everyone, when Carol felt familiar hands on her shoulders, "Woman, ya ain't danced with me yet and if I'm gonna be drinkin' ya best jump on that shit now."

Carol looked up at her husband and laughed, "Always the sweet talker ain't ya Dixon?"

Daryl huffed, taking her hand, "I think they might be playin' our song woman, moved your ass."

Sophia and Carl laughed as Tanner and his wife Tara sat down with them, "Where are they goin'?"

Sophia laughed looking at her brother, "I think Daddy has been drinking a little too much tonight and he wanted to dance with momma."

Tanner's eyebrows went up, "Daddy wanted to dance, shit; he must've been in the moonshine."

Tara slapped at his chest, "Stop, it's romantic, you could learn a thing or two. I mean look at them. How many years they've been together and he still looks at her like he wants to eat her alive."

Sophia and Tanner both made sick faces and turned back to their parents on the dance floor, they couldn't help but think that she was right. Their parents did look happy, still really happy.

**-Summer Fire-**

As soon as the music started Carol's eyes welled up. Daryl smirked, "Remember the first time we danced to this?"

Carol nodded, her arms going around his neck, "In my kitchen, the night we first made love. I was making brownies for you and you wrapped your arms around my waist and pulled me in close. I remember, the best night of my life."

Daryl smiled, kissing her softly, "Mine too woman, mine too."

_Natalie Wood gave her heart to James Dean,_

_High school rebel and a beauty queen,_

_Standing together in an angry world,_

_One boy fighting for one girl_

Daryl looked into his wife's eyes, "Ya know I never thought about it but this song is us. You're the beauty queen and I'm the rebel fightin' for ya in this crazy world."

Carol let a happy sob escape her lips, "Daryl….have you been drinking the moonshine?"

Daryl shook his head leaning down toward her, "No woman, just gave my last little girl away and got me to thinkin' about how lucky I am havin' ya like I do."

His lips brushed hers and he kissed her deep, his hands moving around to squeeze at her ass. He could hear his children groaning, but he just held up his hand and flipped them off. Tanner and Carl started laughing, "He's trashed."

Sophia shook her head, "No I don't think so. I remember this song. I walked in on them when I was song."

_I want to be loved like that; I want to be loved like that,_

_A promise you can't take back, If you're gonna love me, I wanna be loved like that._

Sophia looked at Carl, "He's loved her since the first time he saw her."

Carl reached across the table and squeezed her hand, "I understand that, I loved you the first time I saw you at the quarry. All knocked kneed and your front teeth were missing."

Sophia slapped at him, "ASShole."

Tanner wrapped his arm around his wife, "Ya know daddy never really has to do much for momma, but I ain't ever seen her worry for nothin' either."

Sophia nodded, "I know, it's like he knows what she needs before she does. It's sweet."

_Daddy never gave Momma a diamond ring, Momma never worried for anything,_

_What he gave her came from the heart, A bond that was never torn apart_

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl pulled away looking into his wife's face, "Ya figure we've been here long enough? I'd kind of like to take my wife to bed."

Carol looked up at him and smiled, "I'd like that Mr. Dixon, what do you have in mind?"

Daryl laughed, "If I got to tell ya, I ain't sure how we had the kids we had."

Carol smirked laying her head down on his chest, "Just let's finish the song, our song."

_I want to be loved like that; I want to be loved like that,_

_A promise you can't take back, If you're gonna love me,_

_I want to be loved like that._

When the song ended Daryl pulled back from his wife and smiled down at her, "Thanks for my life woman, thanks for puttin' up with me and all my shit."

Carol smiled, her hand going to his chest, "I wouldn't change a minute Daryl. I love you."

Daryl smiled, "I love ya too."

As he pulled her back into another kiss he smiled, pulling away, "Let's go."

He took her hand, he led her away from the group, their hands wound together as they had been since that first night that he helped her open her apartment door. Their hands had first touched when she gave him the keys. It was almost like God knew that they were two people that wanted to be loved like that.

**This is dedicated to all the feels tonight. I know the internet is blowing up about Beth and Daryl, but keep faith my friends, during the San Diego Con; we got lots of CARYL hints, from the horse's mouths. SO STAY STRONG AND CARYL ON! Your head CARYL cheerleader! Kaye**


	49. Why!

Chapter 49…..Why

**Well in my answering of requests sometimes I see ways to put a lot of your ideas together and today I'm doing just that. I've been getting song requests by the tens every day someone gives me a song and I'm trying to get them worked into the stories so you know I'm reading the requests! So here goes this one!**

**The song comes from Caryler and it's the song, "Why" by Jason Aldean. The meteor shower idea comes from AffairWithACrossbow. Dixonrocks came up with Daryl getting mad and going hunting and then when Carol and Merle go looking for her, Daryl accidentally gets her with an arrow. And sarafina2012 wanted Caryl to flirt! So there's lots in this one! Hope you like! Kaye**

**-Summer Fire-**

The day started out like any other day at the prison. Carol was up at the break of dawn to make sure that Daryl and Merle had something to eat. Daryl was quieter than normal but she just brushed it off as she packed them some supplies in case they got held up over night.

By lunch she was up to her elbows in people trying to make sure everyone got feed. She didn't notice that Daryl and Merle had returned and they were sitting at one of the tables talking with Rick. But she did notice when Devin one of the men from Woodbury came over to get his plate. He was beautiful to look at and all the women fell all over themselves to get him what he needed. But he liked Carol, she was sweet and sharp tongued and he loved to flirt with her. Devin smirked at her, "Smells good."

Carol winked at him, "It better I was slaving over this all morning."

Devin grinned, "Wasn't talking about the stew." He raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked. She loved Daryl, heaven knew she did, but Jesus the old Carol would never had flirted with Devin. But new Carol was brave and she wasn't afraid to flirt with the hot younger man in front of her.

Carol smiled, "Well you know they say an older woman is a treasure chest of new exciting things."

Devin looked at her chest openly and smiled, "Damn woman, one of these days I'm gonna…."

Devin didn't have time answer, Daryl was behind her and she could feel the rage pouring off him, "You're gonna what?"

Devin's smile was gone; the rough older red neck pissed him off. He was always around Carol, hovering in the back ground but from what he could see he didn't do shit about it. Devin smirked at Carol, "See ya later Carol, stay pretty."

As Daryl watched Devin walk away, he grabbed Carol's arm and pulled her out into the courtyard. She rolled her eyes, this was starting to be a daily thing, she would do something to piss him off and he would drag her off to yell at her. Once they got outside he let her go, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Carol shrugged, "I was serving lunch and talking to people, what did I do this time?"

Daryl growled, pointing his finger in her face, "What you slut now? Showing your shit off to that has a dick between their legs? Fuck Carol look at the shirt you're wearin'! I can see your damn nipples through the fabric!"

Carol looked down it was true this was one of her older shirts, but Jesus, it wasn't anything sexy. The neck line was a little low and she always wore another shirt under it, but it wasn't sexy, "What the hell are you talking about? I mean really? This shirt is sexy? And why are you looking at my nipples?"

Daryl growled, "I got eyes woman it was like that this morning. I wonder if ya brush up against the other guy's arms with them things? Someday Carol one of these guys is gonna push back on ya and I won't be around to save ya! YA ACT LIKE A FUCKIN' SLUT AND THAT'S HOW WOMEN GET RAPED!"

Carol gasped, her eyes filling with tears, she was pissed now. She stepped into his face not backing down, "But not by you right? I disgust you! You wouldn't think about touching me! Well I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm VERY SINGLE Daryl and I can FUCK whoever I WANT!"

She spun on her heels and ran back into the prison; she didn't even stop when she heard Rick and Merle all out to her. She needed to be alone, god damn Daryl Dixon!

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl had never been more pissed in his life when he barked at Carl to open the gate and let him out. He trudged out into the woods, killing walkers as he went. What the fuck did she know? He wanted her, fuck he wanted her, she just deserved better than his stupid ass. And then to see her flirting with that fuck Devin, well his ass was going to find out you didn't fuck with Daryl Dixon's woman.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He sat down hard next to a tree, staring out into the forest, when did he start thinking of her as his woman? Was it when he looked for Sophia? Was it when he pulled her off the farm when she was being chased down by walkers? Was it on top of that damn bus when she was flirting with him? Was it when he carried her out of the tombs? Was it when she went with him to get Merle back from his dumbass scheme to kill the governor?

No. The moment he knew she was his, was their last night at the quarry. When she brought him a plate of food, it was nothing more than the smile she gave him as he nodded to her. And he sat in the woods alone, after he called her everything in the book out of jealousy. How could he treat someone like her like that?

_Why does it always have to come down, to you leaving,_

_Before I'll say 'I love you',_

_Why do I always use the words, that cut the deepest,_

_When I know how much it hurts you, Oh baby why, do I do that to you?_

After all the things he had said to her, this was the one time he had no idea how to fix it. She was hurt and angry and he didn't blame her. It might just be best for everyone if he never went back to the prison again. He hung his head and closed his eyes and thought about the first time that he thought of her as his.

**-Summer Fire-**

It was after dinner and there was no sign of his brother and Carol hadn't come out of the damn cell. He was sick of this shit, both of them needed to get their asses in gear and just admit how they felt. He grabbed his bayonet knife and put it on the end of his metal stump and put his holster on. Then he went in search of Rick letting him know where he was going and that he was taking Carol with him. Yes he knew it was getting dark, but he didn't give a shit.

He knocked on the bars outside of Carol's cell and pushed through the curtain, "Missy, ya best get your ass up. The boy ain't back and it's gettin' dark."

Carol sat up and wiped her face off, "Merle I'm the last person that you need to tell about him…."

Merle held up his hand and stopped her, "ENOUGH! I don't know what the fuck happened outside, but both of y'all need to stop this shit! Ya both care about each other and him seein' ya flirtin' with that asshole today hurt him. So get your ass up you're comin' to fix this shit."

Carol shook her head, "NO! He called me a whore!"

Merle rolled his eyes, "Are ya?"

Carol looked at him, really wanting to kick him in the nuts, "NO!"

Merle nodded, throwing her a sweater, "Then ya can yell at him about that later. Now come on."

Forty five mintues later and several walkers later they were making their way through the woods. Merle had a good trail and was keeping up with Daryl, he looked over at Carol, "So what's ya gonna say when we find him?"

Carol's lip twitched just a little, "Tell him he's an asshole."

Merle laughed, "I like your grit little one, I like your grit." Just as Carol was going to say something to him, an arrow came out of nowhere and hit her in the shoulder.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl had been putting down walkers for hours and when he heard the leaves rustle he figured it was another one of those assholes coming for him. So he lined the crossbow up and just as he released the blot he realized it was Merle and Carol. When the arrow hit her, she fell back, a strangled screamed filled the air.

Daryl ran toward them, "SHIT! IS SHE DEAD?"

Merle was already on the ground, looking at the wound, he glared at Daryl, "NO SHIT FOR BRAINS, but a hair to the left and she would've been. Help me get her ass back. Carol I need to pull the arrow out. IT's gonna hurt like fuck."

Carol nodded, her mind was a mess, the pain in her shoulder was too great for her to even form words. Daryl was over her, his face was ashen as he helped Merle roll her and pull the arrow the rest of the way out. Blood started pouring from the wound and he felt sick as they tore at their shirts trying to stop the bleeding. Merle scooped her up, he was pissed and Daryl knew he'd get the message in the form of his brother's fist later, "COME ON!"

Daryl followed behind them; he could see Carol's head falling to the side, "Is she alive?"

Merle growled, "Yeah, asshat she just passed out from the pain. Jesus, if ya would just think for once boy! Ya go off at the mouth to her, get pissed because she's flirtin', but don't do nothin' about it! I don't get ya, she likes ya, would be with ya, but yet ya don't move on her. I swear sometimes I think ya was adopted!"

When the gate opened, Merle handed Carol over to Daryl, talking through gritted teeth, "GET HER INSIDE AND STAY THE FUCK WITH HER!"

Daryl nodded, carrying her inside. Hershel came and looked at the wound, saying it was a miracle it was only a flesh wound. Daryl didn't think it was a miracle, now he'd have Carol pissed at him too. He just closed his eyes and leaned against the bars as Hershel stitched her up, she was going to kill him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol woke up and the pain in her shoulder was better than it had been. She moaned a little as she tried to get up but a warm rough hand gently pushed her down, "Don't. Hershel said ya need to rest; don't want to tear the stitches."

Carol focused her eyes on him, he looked like he hadn't slept at all, "Why do I feel so funny?"

Daryl chuckled, "Hershel gave ya some pain meds, a shot to help ya. How ya feel?"

Carol huffed, "Like some asshole shot me with an arrow. Did you really have to shot me? I know you've been threatening to shot someone with an arrow, but why me?"

Daryl moaned, "Jesus, Carol I'm so fuckin' sorry…." Carol started laughing, and his face softened, she was just kidding with him. "Why were ya out there anyway? Ain't safe that close to sunset."

Carol looked at him, "Well Merle was worried and he wanted me to go with him to find you. Didn't plan on getting shot."

Daryl sighed, "I know, I'm sorry about all that….I just….hell Carol what do ya want me to say here? I hate watchin' ya flirt with other guys and shit." He looked down in his lap and picked at his nails.

Carol watched him close for a few minutes, "Daryl, why does it bother you if I flirt? I mean I only want one man, but he's not paying attention to me, so I like to flirt. Maybe someday he'll notice me."

Daryl's heart beat increased as he looked up at her, "Rick?"

Carol smiled, shaking her head no, "Not Rick Daryl, who do you think it is?"

Daryl's voice cracked, "Me?"

Carol smirked, "Smart man, now go get Hershel I think I need some more of those pain meds." Daryl nodded getting off the bunk. He stopped in the doorway and looked at her, but he didn't say anything he just smiled.

Carol didn't want him to go, but she knew he needed the space so she sent him out. Let him wrap his head around what she just said to him. She smiled to herself, she was in love with Daryl Dixon and they had been the last two to figure it out.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl stood outside the next night watching the sky; he could see the traces of the meteor shower as it started. He started bouncing on his feet a little; he wanted to ask Merle if he could go get Carol, but that sounded even pussy like to him. So he fidgeted and messed around with his bow. Merle finally sighed, "Will ya just go and get her, damn you're actin' like ya did when ya had to piss as a kid. GO ON!"

Daryl smirked as he headed into the prison. He found her sitting in the common room playing with Judith her arm was still in the sling that Hershel had made her wear. She smiled up at him, "Hey Beth saved you guys some food."

Daryl nodded, "Beth can ya take Jude, want to take Carol outside and show her something."

Beth smirked, "Sure, y'all have fun."

Carol looked at him and smirked, "What are you up to Dixon?"

Daryl blushed, "Nothin' much just say somethin' I thought I would share with ya."

He led her out into the middle of the field just beyond the pig pen. She smirked, "I've seen all this before."

He sighed, coming up behind her, he leaned over her shoulder, so close he could smell the lavender shampoo she used in her hair, he pointed over her shoulder, "Look up."

Carol looked up and gasped, "What is that?"

Daryl chuckled, feeling her lean back into him, "A meteor shower, thought I'd share it with ya."

Carol smiled over her shoulder at him, "It's perfect."

Daryl felt his heart beat increase as he leaned toward her, his lips almost to hers, "Ya are." He kissed her, his lips moving against her, he turned her around in his arms and wrapped them around her waist, her tongue swirling out against his. They both groaned as the kiss increased.

Then they heard Merle whistling from the tower, "ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME! GET THAT BABY BROTHER! "

Daryl pulled away a little, smirking, but his face red, "Sorry, damn Merle."

Carol smiled, "It's alright, it was pretty romantic."

Daryl smiled, "Want to go back to your cell and screw around?"

Carol blushed, leaning her head into his chest, "Anywhere you want to Dixon, anywhere."

**Ok, hope you liked! **


	50. You're the Only One

Chapter 50…You're the Only One

**My last for the day! I'm trying to get the other multi—chapters updated and I have a contest to announce at Midnight tonight, so it's crazy here! **

**Ok, this one combines Cherokee-Rose-Girl wanted Daryl to save Carol from a rape, but I don't usually write those, so I played with that a little. MissDarylDixon wanted some naughty fun time, I did that. And Ladyraven29 wanted me to use 'You're the Only One' by Keith Urban.**

**I still have requests in my inbox, thanks for being so patient I'm getting them done! Here we go, a small TRIGGER warning for the start, nothing too bad, she's only dreaming.**

**I got a PM review on the last chapter I got a review that said some hateful things about this story. I don't force anyone to read this story, I don't review on other stories that I don't like. I sent the person back a message letting her know that she didn't have to read it, but I stop to wonder sometimes why these people contact you when you're just doing your thing, writing what makes you happy. No one is forced to read these stories. I have to say girls, I'm sad and upset that anyone would take the time to do that. I could shame, but I wouldn't do that, wouldn't lower myself to that level. I just wish the other AUTHORS on this site would be respectful of the other AUTHORS. I'm off for a good cry. **

**-Summer Fire-**

_The smell of the whiskey on his breath as he pushed her against the wall, had her eyes watering, why was she here? When she went to bed she had been wrapped around Daryl in their bed and now she was in her old house with Ed. His hands were roughly massaging her bare breasts, "Ya think your so smart now with that young boyfriend of yours? Ya think he ain't gonna get sick of your wasted up ass? I think you're forgot your lessons whore." When Ed pulled back from her it wasn't Ed anymore it was walker Ed and his teeth snapped at Carol and she screamed….._

Daryl held her shoulders shaking her, "CAROL! CAROL DAMN IT!"

Carol's eyes flew open and she stared into the worried eyes of Daryl, her body was covered in sweat and she saw she had half the sheets torn off the bed, "Oh God, Daryl."

The door busted open to the office and there stood a half awake Merle in his boxers, "Everythin' alright we heard screams."

Daryl nodded, "She was dreamin' we're good."

Merle nodded, closing the door quietly behind him. Daryl turned back to Carol, "Shit woman, ya alright, that was a bad one."

Carol nodded, her sobs tearing from her throat as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I just…he always… and then….walker…..I just …..I was so scared."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, her night mares had gotten worse over the past week since they lost Hershel. Carol had been the one to find him and she knew that guilt of putting the man down was mixing with the dreams she had of Ed. The son of bitch had hurt her and dominated her in ways that Daryl wasn't sure he'd ever be able to break through those years of abuse. So he just held her, trying to get her to relax. He kissed her and whispered he loved her as he rocked her back and forth. If he could take it all away he would.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next day Daryl and Merle were coming into the common room when they over heard the women talking. Both men stopped in their tracks listening as their women went into great detail about their sex lives.

Beth sighed, "Carol, I just don't understand why he wants to do it up my bottom, I mean that's where poop comes from. No matter how many times I tell him NO, he still pushes the issues! I do everything else he asks, why can't he let it go!"

Carol chuckled, "Well guys can be like that, there's something about putting it in the tightest hole they can."

Beth groaned, "But he's so BIG! He'll rip me in two!"

Carol laughed, "He won't. I promise."

Beth's eyes went wide, "You let Daryl do that?"

Carol looked down at the table, "No, I….well…Ed use to do it like that to punish me….I love Daryl don't get me wrong, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to give myself over to him completely. I've never been in control of a man before in the bedroom, maybe that would help, but I'm not ready not yet."

Beth reached for her hand, "I'm sorry Carol and here I am going on about me and Merle."

Carol smiled, "It's fine, what's family for. I love Daryl and he's always so good at that with me. I just have a past which I'm glad you don't have."

When the conversation turned to other things the two Dixons walked back into the common room, both of them thinking about what their women said. Daryl thought about Carol all damn day as he worked, trying to think of some way to let her feel that freedom she wanted. When he finally came up with a plan he scrambled getting things from the prison that he could use for their little make loving session that night. Tonight was going to be all about her, no matter what.

**-Summer Fire-**

When Carol finally came into the room that night, he was already there. He had showered and was stripped down to just his pants. He smiled at her, his hair still wet as he put his cigarette out, "Hey, been waitin' on ya."

Carol walked toward him and slipped onto the bunk next to him, burying her face into his chest, "I thought Jude would never go down today. She is cutting another teeth and she was so cranky."

Daryl huffed, kissing her shoulder, "Do ya need a massage?"

Carol's head snapped up at him and a smirk played at her lips, "Did you just offer to give me a massage Dixon?"

Daryl's face went red, his hand rubbing her back, "Well I thought it might be nice for ya, let ya relax a little. Ya do it for me all the time."

Carol moaned into his chest as his hands worked at her back, "Oh that feels good."

Daryl chuckled, crawling over her, he smirked, "Get that shirt off and I'll get that lotion ya use." He stopped at the CD player he had found and turned on the music.

Carol chuckled, "Pretty romantic Dixon….."

Daryl growled, as he walked toward her, the lotion bottle in his hand, "STOP! We can screw around later; right now I want to take care of my woman." He guided her onto her stomach, which was a shame because he loved to look at her tits, but this was about her not him. He straddled her sitting on her ass he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades and warmed up some lotion in his hands and he started to rub it all over her back. She hummed as he did, the feeling of her humming to the music went up his crotch and he was stone hard.

Carol turned and looked at him, smiling, "IS this one of THOSE massages?"

Daryl blushed, "Damn it woman can't help how ya make me feel, now relax and let me do this. Listen to the damn music."

Carol smiled; he was too good to her. The feeling of his hands on her bare skin, the way he rocked just a little with each movement made her wet beyond belief and she couldn't help but relax into the mattress even though her body was humming with want.

_I know it's gonna take some time, For you to trust this love of mine,_

_I know he broke your heart in two, You've been betrayed and your afraid,_

_That I will do the same to you,_

_But you'll be safe here in my arms forever and a day,_

_Though you don't believe me now, I'll never walk away,_

_You, You know that I'll be there, when tomorrow comes._

Carol turned to look at him again, "I love this song, it makes me think about you."

Daryl smirked, leaning down to kiss her, "You know it's true right. I ain't ever gonna hurt ya like Ed did and I ain't goin' nowhere woman."

Carol nodded her head, "I love you."

Daryl nodded, getting off the bed; he walked over putting the lotion away. He turned around undoing his pants and letting them drop to the floor he watched her as she got up and started to change. He smirked as he slipped the two belts into his hands and walked toward the bunk lying down. Carol looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Daryl tied the first belt, making sure his hand was attached to the bunk, he held out the second, "I trust ya Carol, like I ain't trust no one else. I trust ya to be sweet to me, rough with me if ya need it. So I'm giving this to ya, you're in charge tonight. Because I love ya too."

Carol felt her heart flutter in her chest, she shook her head, "I can't, I won't hurt you."

Daryl smirked, his hand now rubbing up and down her bare leg, "Ya can't hurt me woman, ya wouldn't. Now tie my damn hand and have your way with me woman."

Carol tied his hand, her hands shaking as she did, she was so afraid, her voice cracked, "Ed use to use the belt to…."

Daryl shook his head, "This about puttin' Ed to rest, that fucker is dead and if he wasn't I would hand you his nuts in a bag, but he's dead woman. And it's time for ya to take your life back, our life back. Now come on, ya see I want ya. Do what ya want to me."

Carol slowly climbed on top of him, her lips gently touching his skin right where his heart was. She looked up at him and grinned, "I don't need the belts Daryl, I just need you. You're right Ed is dead and gone, he's part of the past and you're my future." She inched up him until their lips touched and he felt her tug away at the belts, letting them drop.

_You're the only one; I know you've heard this all before,_

_You're the only one; you're the only one I adore,_

_You're the only one; you make me shine just like the sun,_

_You're the only one, you bring this heart of mine undone._

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close to him, their kissing the only sound in the room as the CD stopped. Carol pulled away slowly, her hands on his chest, she lowered herself down onto his shaft, keeping eye contact as she did. Daryl had that sleepy look on his face that he got when he was truly happy, she had never ridden him before and he knew she was scared, but she needed this, this was all about giving her what she needed for once.

Daryl looked up at her, "Where do you want my hands?"

Carol smiled, bringing them to her breasts and he squeezed them lightly, bucking his hips up into her. Her hands came down on his chest to give her a better angle and when she started moving, he grunted at the friction, this way she was taking all of him and it felt like fucking heaven. She closed her eyes and moved above him, her hips coming up and down on him as she rocked back and forth. Daryl growled, "Come on baby, show me, show me what you want."

Carol was panting as she moved her hips harder and faster against him, "I want….I want you…I want you to cum with me on top…."

Daryl grunted, grabbing her rib cage, he pounded up into her the two of them trying to match the others movements. When they came they came together. Carol collapsed onto his chest; both of them were sweating and gasping for air. She smiled as she propped herself up to look at him, "Thank you."

Daryl smirked, brushing aside her hair that had matted to her face, "Anything for ya woman, anything."

**I hope you liked it, a little smutty but not too much. I have done the ones where she ties him up, but I wanted him to offer it and her not do it, because he was right Ed was dead and gone and he wasn't going to hurt her. Hope you liked! Kaye**


	51. Naughty Little Daryl: Fan Warning

Chapter 51….Naughty Little Daryl: Fan Warning

**While there is a small group of you that I affectionately call my dirty little fuckers, you are the ones that give me the damnest things to write about. Well today I'm feeling peculiarly in the mood to write some smut. So when littleshelly sent me this request I figured what the hell. So here it is….WARNING if SMUT is not your thing then stop reading and I'll try for something sweet for you next chapter. Ok, here we go! **

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn bought in the last box of school supplies and set it on the table in the library, "This is it Carol. Let me know if there is anything else."

Carol nodded, looking through the last few boxes, "I think this will do. I can't wait to get the school up and running." She beamed when she looked at Glenn and he could see the excitement in her face.

Glenn smiled picking up the wooden paddle from one of the boxes, "I even threw this in! I had too, it was too funny, I didn't think anyone still paddled in school."

Carol laughed, taking it from Glenn, "Oh my God this reminds me of Mr. Fox, he was my seventh grade teacher and he always said that you couldn't out fox the fox, he was such a creeper. He use to paddle us girls for anything he could think of. I think he kind of liked it."

Glenn laughed, "Well don't tell Daryl that story or he'll be out in the yard looking for the guy."

Carol laughed, "Yeah, I won't share that little story. You know how he can get. Well thanks Glenn."

Glenn smiled, "Let me know if we forgot something."

Carol watched as Glenn left and she turned the paddle in her hands. She smirked, she wouldn't mind Daryl paddling her, but she knew he would probably either laugh at her or run into the woods hiding from her. She smiled, putting the paddle back into the box and she went back to work on putting her things away.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl collapsed onto the bed next to her still growling. She loved it when he did that, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his shoulder softly, "I love you."

Daryl was his stomach so he turned his head to look at her and he smirked, "Ya only love me cuz of what we just did."

Carol huffed, "I could do that alone if I had too."

Daryl growled moving so she was half under him, "Say that again!" He nipped at her neck and she giggled, squirming under him.

Carol giggled when he started to tickle her sides, "Ok, ok, I love you for more than just this."

Daryl smirked, kissing her and rolling onto his back and grabbing his cigarettes and lighting one. He sat up leaning against the back of the bunk, "Shit woman, you're wearin' my ass out."

Carol smirked, lying with her head on his chest, her fingers ghosting through his chest hair, "Did you ever have a crush on your teachers? You know in school?"

Daryl huffed, his cheeks turning red, "No."

Carol laughed, "Yes you did! You're blushing!"

Daryl ducked his head, "Stop! Ya know I ain't like that. Damn woman. I bet ya had lots of crushes on teachers."

Carol looked up at him dreamily, "Oh yeah I did, Mr. Tondi, my sixth grade gym teacher. He was dreamy."

Daryl growled, "Damn it woman ya know not to do that in front of me!" He put his smoke out and lowered himself down rubbing his scruff down her neck, "Gonna teach ya to talk about other men in our bed."

Carol giggled as he pushed her onto her back, she smiled up at him, "You know he's probably dead now and really old. I tend to like my men a little younger. It's the naughty teacher in me."

Daryl huffed, "Ya are a naughty teacher."

Carol smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Tell me about your crush."

Daryl groaned, his cheeks going red again as he flopped onto his back, "Damn it woman….Jesus it was my tenth grade English teacher, Mrs. Farrell. She was nice to me, even when I was an asshole, and her hair smelled like lavender."

Carol smirked, "What color was her hair?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Black, long, but she kept it up in a bun. She was maybe in her thirties, I don't know."

Carol smirked, "She had great tits didn't she?"

Daryl pulled the pillow over his head, "Holy hell woman! Jesus do you not have a damn filter?"

Carol chuckled, "Come on, let me know! I want to know."

Daryl pulled the pillow off his head and huffed, "YES, ok, she had great tits and she wore these little low cut shirts. Damn and she had this paddle."

Carol eyed him as he went fire truck red, "Oh a paddle, really?"

Daryl groaned, "See I knew I shouldn't tell ya this shit."

Carol smirked, "Did little Daryl get in trouble on purpose?"

Daryl ducked his head and Carol laughed, "YOU DID! Oh my, my man likes a little spanking, have to keep that in mind."

Daryl groaned, rolling away from her, "GO TO BED, you're freakin' my ass out."

Carol slapped at his bare ass and he growled, "Do that again woman and ya ain't gettin' no sleep!"

Carol laughed, tucking that away for later use. She snuggled into his back and wrapped her arm around him. He pulled her arm closer and they drifted off to sleep.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next few days were filled with stress as a large group of walkers came through and almost knocked down the fences. Daryl had been outside and he had almost lost his shit when a group of walker children appeared. He and Rick worked for over an hour putting the little ones down. Carol knew he needed something, an outlet. She watched him as he barked and yelled at everyone that got in his way. She figured out what to do and she hoped it didn't blow back to bite her in the ass.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had shaved and rubbed lotion over her body. She made sure their office was dark as she waited for him. When he came in he stopped, looking around the room, trying to see her, "Carol?"

Carol got off the bunk, "Hey baby, been waiting on you. I want to do something special for you. I know it's silly, but you need something to relax you."

Daryl set his crossbow down and squinted into the dark, "What? Carol, light a damn candle, what the fuck is goin' on?"

Carol chuckled, "You've been a naughty boy Daryl and it's time for you to be punished."

Daryl's eyes went wide as she stood up naked walking toward him. "Carol?"

Carol put her finger to his lips, "No, that's enough, you've done enough talking. It's my turn to talk. Now let's get you out of these dirty clothes. That's a bad boy that gets his clothes dirty. Miss. Carol, doesn't like dirty boys."

Daryl smirked, "That so, well what is Miss Carol gonna do about it?"

Carol leaned in close her lips almost touching his, "I'm gonna punish you."

Daryl swallowed hard as she pushed his vest off his shoulders to the floor. Then she worked on the buttons on his shirt, slapping his hands when he tried to help. He groaned, when she pushed the shirt off and moved her hand down his stomach to cup him in his pants. "You've been a bad boy and I know you want to touch me don't you?"

Daryl nodded his head, trying to lean in to kiss her, but she squeezed a little harder making the tip of his cock drip, "Fuck CAROL!"

Carol giggled moving backward making sure he came with her, "Oh so now you want to fuck Miss Carol. What a dirty little boy you are, well you need punished and then if you take your punishment I might give you a treat."

Daryl groaned, "I want my treat NOW."

Carol smirked, "Pants down, hands on the top bunk."

Daryl smirked, "Just can't wait to see my dick can ya?"

Carol shook her head, "Your dick is not the issue it's this ass." She squeezed his ass cheek and he moved his hand off the bunk to his cock, tugging at it and Carol pulled the paddle from under the top bunk and spanked him once, he jerked and smiled at her, "NO TOUCHING THAT, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT. Now hands up there you dirty little boy."

Daryl chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

He popped his ass out a little and Carol could see his chest heaving and hands tightening on the top bunk. Carol rubbed his ass cheek and leaned in close to his ear, "Bad boy touching yourself when I can do that for you." She brought the paddle down on his ass and he grunted, "You know that cock is mine to do with what I want. Is it hard for me?"

Daryl's head whipped up to look at her, "FUCKING HELL!" She paddled him again and his eyes closed his cock jumping when she did, she was killing him. She wasn't even making the skin red, but it was just enough bit to make him harder than he's ever been.

Carol kissed his shoulder, her hand massaging his ass, "You like it don't you? When I paddle you and talk dirty? It makes me wet to do it." She took his hand and put it in-between her legs, his fingers greedily digging into her. She moaned, pulling his hand out she brought it to her lips and sucked her juice off his fingers. Daryl's eyes were wide, his hips bucking; he wasn't going to last long if she kept this up.

Carol put his hand back on the bunk and she walked behind him, watching his muscles in his back bunch and she wanted to jump him, but this was for him. She pressed into his back with her bare body, "You want more? Have you been really bad?"

Daryl nodded his head, the hair on the back of his neck sticking to his skin, he was sweating his breath coming out in pants, this was the hottest fucking thing she had ever done to him. "I've been real bad Miss Carol."

Carol smirked; stepping back she raised the paddle and hit him again. He bucked his hips with each hit and she knew he wouldn't last long, so she reached around him and began working his cock while she continued to paddle him. She moaned, her own need getting to her, "That's a bad boy, you take that paddle. Now you're gonna cum for me, do you understand?"

Daryl nodded his head, "Yes." He was ready to die, the mix of the paddle on his ass with her hand working his cock was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough. He could feel his balls tighten and he heard her drop the paddle and her hand snaked to the back of his balls, pressing the spot that made him cum hard. He roared, bucking as he came all over their bunk. He could feel her kissing his shoulder and rubbing his ass cheeks softly.

When his head came up to look at her, he growled, "You're turn."

Carol squealed as he picked her up and set her on the top of the bunk, moving her ass to the edge, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and buried his face into her. Carol gasped, her legs locked around his head and her fingers in his hair as his mouth worked hard on her. His tongue digging deep into her and then his lips wrapped around her clit sucking her hard. She was screaming and bucking all over the bunk as he brought her to the edge and pushed her over. When she came he growled into her, taking all she gave him.

When she finally moved again he was panting against her thigh, a smile on his face, "Damn woman, where the fuck did that come from?"

Carol smirked, "I don't know I just thought you could use some release."

Daryl chuckled, "Come on, let's mess this bed up a bit more, I think I'm ready for round two."

Carol squealed as he hauled her off the top bunk and lowered her down to their bunk. His mouth already on her skin, drinking her in. He growled into her chest, damn he loved his woman.

**Ok, I must go and get some water….maybe a smoke! Hope you liked!**


	52. May's Quest

Chapter 52….May's Quest

**This comes from Daryl's Cherokee Rose who wanted one where Sophia tries to tell a younger sibling about what life was like before walkers. I hope this came off cute and fluffy. It's to offset the smut from earlier.**

**This is our May from Dusk, one of the twins, Matthew's sister. Enjoy!**

**-Summer Fire-**

May Dixon was a lot of things, she was smart and she could whip any boy in the compound. But the one thing she couldn't figure out that summer when her friends started pairing off with the other guys their age was why she couldn't seem to do the same. At seventeen she was tall and lean like her father with her mother's light auburn hair. She couldn't help she grew up in a house full of men that just dripped testorone. So she had grown up a tomboy and could be found most days working alongside her father and brothers on whatever they had going.

But the day she lost her best friend Mary Beth to skinny ass Steven Major she wanted to spit she was so mad. She slammed the door to the house as she stormed into the kitchen where her mother was sitting working through patient files.

Carol looked up at her as she eased onto the counter kicking her feet into the cabinet, drinking a glass of ice tea, "Bad day?"

May sighed, "BOYS! What is so important about them? I don't get it! I was supposed to go with Mary Beth down to the lake and she blew me off for Steve Major! That dick head is ugly not to mention he's too skinny!"

Carol rolled her eyes, "May first off watch your mouth and second off, you're telling me NO BOYS have turned your head?"

May shook her head, "They're all afraid of me momma, they say that daddy will kill them if they come too close. It doesn't help that Daddy always growls at the boys."

Carol snickered, "He does and I will talk to him, but look at your sister, he didn't scare away Carl and he shot him with an arrow."

May rolled her eyes, "Carl was different, he knew y'all when this all started, they have stuff in common."

Carol sighed, "You have stuff in common with the other boys, you were all born after the walkers. What is this really about May?"

Just then the back door opened and Daryl stood there covered in dirt and muck, "What's goin' on in here?"

May sighed, drinking her tea as her mother got up and kissed her daddy, "Nothing, May was just saying she wanted to head over and check on Sophia and the kids." Carol looked at her daughter and May smiled, her momma always seemed to know what she needed.

May jumped off the counter and nodded, kissing her momma on the cheek then your daddy, "Be back later."

Daryl looked at Carol, "Do I want to know?"

Carol sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "We need to talk about your growling problem Mr. Dixon."

Daryl smirked, rubbing his face into her neck, "Never bothered ya before."

Carol laughed as he lifted her up and looked around, "Where the other hell spawn?"

Carol smirked at him, "We're all alone."

**-Summer Fire-**

May sat on the front porch watching her sister yell at her kids to stay close. May loved Sophia she might have been older than her, Matthew, and Tanner, but she was a great big sister and always had time for them even with her own kids running around.

Sophia came back and sat down across from her at the small patio table, "So what's up?"

May looked out into the yard; she could see her problem nearby working on the small house he had been given when he first came into the compound that winter. "I don't understand boys or dating or how any of that works."

Sophia snickered, "Well it's not like a boy can take you to the movie theater."

May's head snapped up, "A movie theater?"

Sophia smirked, "Well you've seen the movies we play on the sheets on the side of the wall in the summer. A movie theater was an inside place people would go on dates to sit and watch a movie together in the dark."

May looked at her like she was crazy, "Why would you want to do that? Stuck inside in the dark when you could be outside under the stars."

Sophia laughed, "Well they had drive ins too. Where you could drive your car and sit under a big screen and watch the movie."

May huffed, "Sounds like a lot of sitting."

Sophia smiled, "Yeah, but then the guy could snuggle up to you, maybe put his arm around you. A lot of first kisses happen at movie theaters and lord knows how many babies were made at the drive ins."

May shook her head, "I just don't understand. Guys my age don't interest me."

Sophia smirked, "I get that. You're too smart, you make them nervous."

May looked at her, her eyes were so unsure, "So I should act dumb?"

Sophia shook her head, "NO, be who you are, that's what has caught Dave's eye."

May blushed, looking at her hands, "He doesn't see me like that. He thinks I'm just one of the kids of the compound. I feel like I stalk him. It's embarrassing."

Sophia chuckled, "Well it's not like it was before. Look at Aunt Beth and Uncle Merle, there's more years between them, then you and Dave. Why don't you ask him to take a walk with you down to the lake? See if he says yes, he might not but at least you know and then you can move on."

May groaned hitting her head on the table, "I can't. He should ask me."

Sophia sighed, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

May sat there staring across the yard at Dave who was now working topless on his roof; he really was trying to kill her today. As she watched the muscles bunch and stretch on his back, her sister came back out and cleared her throat making her jump, "Enjoying the view?"

May shook her head, "You're worse than momma!"

Sophia huffed, "Where do you think I get it from? Here you can hang this on your wall like a boy band or something till you get your nerve up."

Sophia slid a Polaroid picture of Dave across the table. It had him and Carl and Glenn in front of the new school, all three men were smiling. May swallowed hard, "What's a boy band?"

Sophia laughed, "Oh man, I forget how many things you guys don't know. Boy Bands were groups of guys that sang together and at the time I adore them all. They were cute and sweet and I had posters all over my half of me and momma's room. My favorite was Backstreet Boys, they were hot."

May giggled, "So you had guys you didn't know on your walls."

Sophia nodded, "Hell yeah I did. I was going to marry Nick when I grew up."

Just then Carl came out and smirked, his arms going around his wife's neck, "Sorry Nick, you're walker bait and I got the girl." He kissed the side of neck and pulled away nodding to his little sister-in-law, "What's going on out here?" He smirked, "What's she doing with that picture? Got a crush on Glenn now?"

May shook her head, "NO! I would never….that's just gross, Uncle Glenn and Aunt Maggie would kill me."

Carl laughed sitting down, "I know, why don't' you go over there and ask him to go on a walk. He talks about you all the time."

May's eyes went wide, "He does?"

Carl nodded, "He does. I think the only reason he doesn't ask is your daddy and Uncle Merle. Though your Uncle Merle is one to talk. But go on over there and ask him. I bet he falls all over himself to go with you."

May looked at Sophia who nodded, "Ok, well here goes nothing." She slipped the photo into the back pocket of her jeans and she started toward him.

Carl chuckled, "You're dad is going to shit a brick."

Sophia laughed, "Yeah, you'll be his favorite son-in-law, that's for sure."

Carl smiled wide, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Damn straight!"

**-Summer Fire-**

May walked over toward the house and stood at the bottom of the ladder as Dave came down. He was tall, really tall, his body lean and full of muscles, not like the skinny ass boys her age. His head was shaved and she loved his goatee and tattoos. He was the resident tattoo artist of the compound and she loved how he had started teaching others how to do it. He had come in with his dad Kip, who had been a tattoo artist before the walkers rose.

Dave smirked, wiping his hands off on a rag, "Hey May what's going on?"

May sighed, shifted nervously on her feet, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, but I see you're busy."

Dave smiled, "Nah, let me grab a shirt and my smokes. Always have time for you."

May blushed as he winked at her and turned to get his stuff. It might not a movie theater like Sophia said or that he wasn't one of those singers that Sophia talked about, he was a man, a real man that could help her through the world they lived in.

Dave smirked, "You still with me?"

May smiled, "Yeah, you ready?"

Dave nodded, "Sugar, I was born ready."

As they walked toward the gate, Daryl watched his youngest daughter. He sighed, as his wife wrapped her arms around his waist, "I told you."

Daryl groaned, "I know, but what about guys her own fuckin' age?"

Carol chuckled, "What you're just mad you can't scare him."

Daryl turned to glare at her, "What? What did you say woman?" Carol squealed and ran toward the stairs, "That's right woman, who told you to leave that bed?"

Things were different in their world, dating was different, survival was different, but love was the same.

**Ok review me!**


	53. Nowhere

Chapter 53….Nowhere

**Sorry for not posting this weekend. Had my daughter's 18****th**** birthday party, which went great, but that meant having family in from out of town and a whole bunch of work, so writing was put on hold! I'm going to ease back into things so I'm going to try and give you some updates. I'm a little writer's block but I will be working on requests, just not today. This one is all me. I think someone asked for one like this but I can't remember. So enjoy.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl watched as the hordes of people filed into the common room and he wanted to puke. You couldn't even get your damn plate without someone talking to you. He honestly figured he was the only one who hated this shit. He sighed stalking into the common room, he figured he'd get his plate and get the hell out, maybe eat in his cell or something.

He walked quickly toward the makeshift counter that they had set up and took his plate from Beth. He did a scan of the room and found no Carol. He glanced at Beth, "Where's Carol?"

Beth sighed, gesturing toward Veronica one of the bitches from Woodbury. No one liked her; she was one of those women who seemed to always have her nose up in the air, probably lived in a big fancy ass house or something. Beth groaned, "She was at Carol again and I don't think Carol can take much more. She asked to be excused and she took off toward the cellblock."

Daryl huffed, Veronica seemed really happy when she was tearing down Carol and it was starting to piss Daryl off, A LOT. He gestured to Beth, "Give me a plate for Carol and I'll make sure she's eatin'."

Beth started to scoop up a plate for Carol, when Veronica made her way over, pursing her lips, "Oh, excuse me, Beth honey what are you doing? We don't give two plates to anyone. You've told me that a million times but he gets a second plate?"

Beth almost growled, "Listen, you….Veronica, Daryl's taking it to someone that has duty, so why don't you mind your own damn business and go sit the hell down."

Veronica huffed, "Well look at you with the potty mouth. Maybe I should tell your daddy."

Hershel chuckled, "I heard her and you're lucky I raised her the way I did because honestly she should've called you much worse."

Veronica turned and went to sit down, just as she went to sit down Merle pulled her chair away and she fell on her ass. Merle winked at Beth who turned so no one saw her laugh. Veronica squealed in anger getting up she stormed toward Cellblock D screaming that she would tell Rick about this.

Daryl just laughed taking his and Carol's plates he headed toward her cell. When he got there she was sitting on her bunk staring off into space. Her back against the concrete wall and her legs pulled up to her chest. He stepped through the blanket curtain and smiled, "Hey, thought ya might want something to eat."

Carol smiled at him, "Thanks, I guess I should eat."

He sat down next to her, putting his back against the wall, both of them not saying much as they ate. When they were done, Carol took his plate and they sat with their shoulders touching. Daryl sighed, "Ya can't let her get to ya."

Carol nodded, "I know, but it was either leave and calm down or put my knife through her eye. I don't know how that woman has survived; it seems all she does is bitch and whine."

Daryl huffed, "Well not all women can find the smell of walker blood appealin'."

Carol smiled, looking down at her hands, "I guess it is like a strange musk to me."

Daryl eased his hand across his lap to take one of hers in his; Carol looked up to stare at his face. He was so handsome as he sat there staring at her hand, running his fingers gently over her skin. He was blushing, which wasn't something new, but him seeking her out of physical contact that was new. He looked up and saw she was staring at him and he blushed harder, "M'sorry."

Carol looked away shaking her head, "Don't be, this was the nicest dinner I've had in a long while. Thank you."

Daryl nodded, his fingers still moving across her hand, "Anytime. I got watch, I'll check on ya when I come in."

Carol watched him go, her heart beating a little in her chest; he really was as handsome as they come. But she knew his affection for her only ran as friends and she would have to come to terms with that. She sighed, letting her head fall back to the wall. She really needed to find another hobby besides mooning over Daryl Dixon.

**-Summer Fire-**

When he came into the prison that night, the whole place was silent. He made his way through the common room and toward his cell. Watch had been what watch always was, silent. He was almost to his cell when he heard a soft whimpering sound coming from Carol's cell. He walked over to the door and listen; the whimpering happened again, so he opened the curtain and stepped in. He looked down at her and saw she was twisting in the blankets, her face was twisted in sadness, tears were streaming down her face.

He sat down his crossbow above her and sat on the edge of the bunk, gently shaking her a little, "Carol….Carol come on now wake up."

Her eyes opened and he saw the raw fear there her body shook a little as she covered her face with her hands. Daryl sighed, leaning in a little, "Want to talk about it?"

She didn't uncover her face she just shook her head. Daryl sighed, "Come'ere."

Carol felt him pull her gently up, her arms went around him as he pulled her into a hug, his fingers gently stroking her short hair, his voice muffled by her shoulder, "It's alright we all have them, it was just a dream."

Carol nodded into her shoulder, but she couldn't help the death grip she had on him. Daryl pulled her away a little and he looked into her face, "You're still shakin' what the hell did ya dream about?"

Carol let out a little sob, "I couldn't save you and you turned but even when you turned you…..you….."

Daryl stared at her face, she was so broken by this dream and he had no idea what to do about it. He ran his thumb under her eyes and brushed away some of her tears, "I wouldn't what? Tell me."

Carol's tears streamed down her face, "You wouldn't even bite me then….you turned away from me…."

Daryl stared at her, "That's good I didn't bite ya. I would never hurt ya."

Carol leaned into his shoulder; she needed to shut up before she made a fool of herself. Daryl pushed her back a little, "Carol, why ain't it good I didn't bite ya in this dream?"

Carol shrugged, her voice cracking, "I just wanted to be with you and if you would've bit me I could have been."

Daryl felt his breath hitch as he stared at her. With two shaking hands he cupped her face, "Carol look at me."

Carol's eyes went up to meet his, Daryl had no idea what the hell he was doing right now, but he swallowed hard and leaned in his lips brushing hers softly. He felt Carol's breath catch as she froze for a minute and then her lips answered his, moving against each other softly.

Carol couldn't believe this was happening, she moved her hand into his hair, gently tugging at it. He got braver flicking his tongue out against her lips, tasting the cherry lip balm she used every night. He groaned as she opened her mouth for him, letting their tongues dance together gliding against one another.

He pulled back panting, "I don't know how….I've…you should …"

Carol put her finger to his lips silencing him, "It's ok Daryl, we don't ever have to…."

She was cut off when his lips found hers again; he gently started to push her back against the mattress when they heard a shotgun go off in the cellblock and raised voices. Daryl sat up, "What the hell?"

He and Carol ran out looking over the railing to see Merle standing there with Beth cowering behind. Hershel had his gun trained on them both, "SON, you need to step away from my daughter."

Beth poked her head out from behind Merle, "But daddy I love him!"

Merle looked back at Beth, "Ya love me?"

Beth slapped his arm, "Shut up not now. Daddy I'm a grown woman!"

Hershel growled, "Bethany you get your little butt back into our cell!"

Rick came running in, his hand going up as he stepped between the three, "Hershel now let's talk this out." Rick's eyes flashed up to Daryl, "Daryl some help here?"

Daryl groaned, heading down the stairs, he gave Carol one last look as he went to help Rick sort out the mess.

Rick sighed, "Ok, now tell me what happened here."

Beth swallowed hard, "Me and Merle were kissing, that's all and daddy lost his mind or something and came back with his shotgun. He tried to shot MERLE!"

Hershel still had his gun trained on Merle, "If ya all will move I'll do it again and I won't miss this time."

Daryl sighed, "Hershel, she's grown, if she wants to be with Merle then there isn't anything ya can do."

Rick nodded, "Beth, Merle wouldn't be my choice for you, but if you have feelings for him, there isn't anything we can do about it."

Merle huffed, "Shit, well thank ya all for the vote of support." Merle stormed off through the common room, they heard the door to the outside slam.

Beth glared at them all, "YOU ALL SUCK! He's a sweet man, underneath, ok deep underneath it all. And you! You're his brother and you couldn't say anything nicer?" Daryl shrugged, he'd known his brother his whole damn life and honestly he didn't really have anything overly nice to say.

Beth spun on her daddy, "I'm done, I'm a grown woman and if you can't see that, if you can't let me make my own mistakes, then….well…..I'm done!" They all stood there and watched as she stormed after Merle.

Rick groaned, "Let's get some sleep and talk this out in the morning. And Hershel put your gun away; I have a feeling that this just pushed them together more."

Hershel looked defeated as he went into his cell and closed the curtain. Rick spun on Daryl, "Where were you? You're supposed to be watching Merle!"

Daryl felt his cheeks go red; he couldn't very well tell Rick had been making out with Carol in her cell, "Nowhere."

Rick huffed, "Get to sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Daryl turned to go up the stairs, he saw that Carol was gone and he sighed, his brother always had a way of fucking things up for him no matter what. He went into his own cell and sat down hard on his bunk. But his lips burned from the kisses that she had put there. He smiled in the dark and lay down, hoping he had to chance to do that again.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next morning was one of the worst he'd had in long time. Hershel, Merle, and Beth started the morning off by screaming at each other in the common room. It looked as if Beth and Merle were taking a cell together in Cellblock D. Maggie threw herself into the mix coming up on her father's side and everyone was beside themselves watching the little family drama play out.

When Daryl tried to talk to Merle, he just grunted at him and walked away. Apparently the older Dixon was pissed because his brother didn't stick up for him the night before. So now he wasn't talking to him.

Then to make matters worse, Carol was giving him the cold shoulder. He had no idea what the hell he had done to her. When she gave him his breakfast she all but shoved it into his hands and went back to work, no smile, no nothing.

So he was outside working on the fences, his eyes going to her as she hung the laundry. He slowly crept toward her, trying to hear what was being said. When he got close enough he could see she was crying, which made him pissed. Then he heard what Veronica was saying.

"You know Carol, it's really sad that you moon after him. I mean what would man like that see in you. You're so much older than him. What are you sixty? I mean come on hun; you don't even have a good body. We've all seen you shower and lord knows no man would want what you have. I mean if I were you I'd just give it up. Daryl is never going to see you like that."

Daryl was pissed; he threw down the wrench in his hand and stalked over toward Carol. Stopping right in front of her, he wasn't smooth like Merle, so he had no idea what he was going to do when he got to her and now stood in front of her.

She looked up her eyes full of tears, "Daryl, did you need something?"

Daryl nodded, his eyes cutting over to Veronica who was smirking, "Yeah, needed to finish somethin'." He reached over grabbing her face he pulled her to him, his lips hitting hers. As soon as their lips touched, they both responded, Carol opened her mouth letting him in and they both moaned. The whole yard was silence as they worked against each other. Tasting the deepest parts of each other.

When Daryl pulled away from her, he was hard and his chest was heaving. He smirked at Carol, "I ain't got nowhere to be right now. Want to help me move my shit into your cell? These old bitches can finish the laundry alone."

Carol smirked, her eyes filling with happy tears, "Yeah I'd like that."

Daryl put his arm around Carol, his face beet red but he was doing this damn it. As they walked away, he flicked off Veronica over Carol's shoulder, the bitch gasped and that just made Daryl smile harder. Yeah Daryl Dixon wasn't a man of many words, but he'd find his place in this world and it was at Carol's side. And there was nowhere he'd rather be.

**Alright! Review me!**


	54. Hard to Love

Chapter 54…..Hard to Love

**Well here we go…..a little mix of a request with my own idea. This is loosely based on the song 'Hard to Love' by Lee Brice. I know there are requests in my box and I'm getting to them. I'm still struggling a little with writer's block, but I'm working through it! Paws requested the song, but this one is dedicated to my dear, melfia13! Hope you like this honey!**

**-Summer Fire-**

_**I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball,**_

_**Crashing into your heat like I do,**_

_**You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus,**_

_**I wish that I could be more like you – Lee Brice 'Hard to Love'**_

"I ain't calming the fuck down! This is bullshit Rick; ya fuckin' know she can't hold her own out there. She'll get the whole damn group fuckin' killed while we're out there."

Carol stood there staring at the back of his head as he ranted, this was nothing new. But since Merle died, since the Woodbury group appeared it had gotten worse, much worse. He spent more time throwing a fit than a toddler in a toy aisle.

Carol sighed, "It's fine Daryl, I'll stay."

Rick held up his hand, "Daryl, she's gotten a lot better and she wants to go."

Daryl huffed, glaring at both of them, "I ain't lettin' her go! That's fuckin' final! I ain't goin' out there with her and lettin' her guard fall."

Rick saw the pain in her eyes as soon as Daryl was done and he squared his shoulders, "Carol get in the car, Daryl won't be joining us today."

Carol went to get into the car and Daryl grabbed her arm harder than he meant too, she flinched covering her head with her other hand on instinct. Daryl let her go, his shoulders sagging. Rick was around the car like someone had lit him on fire. He pushed Daryl back against the wall of the prison, getting right into his face, "YOU DONE NOW? Because now YOU scared her! Now we'll be back tonight and you best think about how you're going to make this up to her!"

Daryl looked over Rick's shoulder and saw that Carol was in the car wiping at her tears. He nodded, his voice cracking, "Just take care of her."

Rick let Daryl go and nodded, "Yeah, always do." Rick walked away from him and Daryl leaned back against the wall, watching them pull out.

Just the thought of her outside the prison walls without him made him sick. He couldn't believe Rick was taking her out there. She needed to stay her ass there, take care of the kids, watch out for him. He had lost so much already and now she was going out there, he had lost Merle, he couldn't lose her too.

**-Summer Fire-**

The run was going smooth and Rick couldn't be happier with how Carol was handling herself. She had taken down walker after walker and Rick couldn't believe how fast she was when push came to shove. They had just stopped in a small housing development; they were looking for children's things. Rick took the lead into one of the house, when he opened the door; a walker came out of nowhere launching at him. It's dead finger nails scraped against his fingers.

Carol pushed him out of the way and shoved the knife into it's eye socket, her eyes wide as she looked at Rick. He gasped out a breath, "We have to….."

Carol nodded, "Ok, we can't wait."

Rick nodded, "I'll pull the car up to the door, you secure the house."

Carol didn't say anything she just went to do a sweep of the house. As she did, she gathered up everything she could find. She wasn't going to let Rick die, a scratch from a walker in their world meant dead or worse. Once she had made sure the house was safe, she helped Rick down to the cellar. She barricaded the door and sat him down on an old chair that she found.

Carol looked at the fingers; the scratch was very deep over two fingers. Carol looked up at him, "I have to take the two."

Rick nodded, "I know….just do it….I'll be fine."

Carol pulled an old table up to them and poured the bottle of alcohol she found over her buck knife. She handed Rick a balled up tee shirt, "Bite down on this."

Rick nodded, grabbing her wrist, "Thank you, no matter what happens, you get back to the prison, my kids will need you."

Carol nodded, "You're not turning."

Rick nodded, putting the tee shirt in his mouth. Carol held his hand down with her knee and raised the knife. She focused on her target and brought it down, not stopping when Rick passed out, she was going to save his life.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl paced in front of the gate; he'd been there for an hour pacing back and forth. They should've been back by now, it was almost dark and there was no sign of them. Glenn and Maggie were in the watch tower watching him neither knew what to do. Rick and Carol were the only ones that could talk to him when he got like that.

Daryl stayed there until it was dark, he heard a slight limp coming up behind him and he knew it was Hershel. He didn't turn around, he knew the old man got the short straw and was sent to talk to him.

Hershel sighed, "Son, we need you inside now. We'll all go out tomorrow and look for them. I'm sure they just got hung up."

Daryl huffed, turning he looked at Hershel, "If ya still talk to that God of yours ya might want to say some prayers because this ain't just gettin' hung up. This is somethin' bad and we both know."

Daryl stormed up the drive toward the prison and Hershel looked up into the heavens, "Lord I ain't one to question your ways, but this boy has lost too much already, let them be safe."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was pumping him full of anything she could. He moaned from time to time and the bandages were soaked every hour or so, but so far no fever. She didn't know how long they had been there, but judging by the darkened basement windows she knew it was late. She knew that Daryl would be tearing his hair out and pissed as hell, but she couldn't move Rick by herself.

Hours passed and she was able to keep Rick awake long enough to get him to drink some water and force some chicken broth down his throat. It was mid morning when she heard footsteps above them. Not the footsteps of a walker, but of a man.

She moved Rick back into a small crawl space they had found, she could hear someone slamming against the cellar door and she knew if it was their group they would've called out to them. Rick moaned, "You need to go, run."

Carol shook her head, "No, they will find you and I couldn't live with myself if you didn't make it back to the kids. Now stay back here and keep quiet. I'll be fine."

Rick grabbed her wrist, "NO, you can't do this."

Carol heard the wood of the cellar door breaking and she knew her barricade wasn't going to last long, "Rick, you have to get back, you lead the whole group. I have no one to make it back for."

Rick shook his head, "Daryl…."

Carol cupped his face, looking into the eyes of the man that was more her brother than friend, "I love you, I love the others, tell Daryl I did what I had to do, he'll understand." She kissed his cheek just as the door broke. Rick sunk back into the shadows watching as she stood her ground at the bottom of the stairs.

But as soon as he heard the voice he knew that Carol was in trouble.

**-Summer Fire-**

The governor smirked as he walked toward her, "Well, well what do we have here? A little lost prison rat. Martinez which one is this?"

Carol sunk back against the wall of the cellar, willing herself to not look at the crawl space where she knew Rick was watching. Carol watched as the Hispanic man with huge arms stepped forward smirking at her, "That's Dixon's woman."

The governor laughed, "Really? Well I bet he'd do anything to get you back."

Carol huffed, "Daryl Dixon doesn't care about anyone but himself. That's why I'm here alone; I left him, left them."

The governor moved closer almost boxing her against the wall, cocking his head to the side, "Well if that is true we have no use for you, unless Martinez, do you want her?"

Carol swallowed hard, what the hell was that supposed to mean? She wasn't a damn puppy that he could give away.

Martinez smirked, "I'll keep her, looks like she can work hard and she pretty in a different way."

The governor laughed, "Sounds like love, let's go. I want us back to the plant by night fall. Can't have those nukes going off while we're gone."

Martinez licked his lips as he stalked toward Carol and grabbed her arm pulling her toward the stairs, "Don't worry little one, you'll like it at my house." Carol shivered, hoping that Rick heard enough to figure out where they could be taking her. She closed her eyes, hoping that Daryl would come, that someone would come.

**-Summer Fire-**

Rick waited until he heard them pull away, then he drug himself out of the cellar. Stumbling outside he made it to the car, hoping that there was enough gas that he wouldn't have to stop, he didn't even know if he could get back to the prison on his own like this. He knew he was losing blood and he knew that it was still touch and go, he could still turn. But he had to get back to the prison and tell Daryl who had Carol; he knew he was the only chance to save her life.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl had taken a group out earlier in the day and they came back empty handed. Daryl wasn't sure what to think at this point, all the usual places that they went were empty, no sign of them. He stood on the watch tower scanning the horizon hoping that they would magically appear and he could beat their asses for scaring him like this.

He just wanted to hug her honestly, just pull her to his chest and say all the things that he had been holding inside. He needed her, he knew that. He knew that was why he got so upset; it was because she was his everything, the thing that tethered him to the Earth now that Merle was gone.

After Merle is she hadn't been at the prison, he would've left. Gone off alone into the woods, just him and the ghost of Merle, against the world. But she pulled him back, just like she always did. She made him whole. Now he wondered why he hadn't told her, why he didn't say anything before. He closed his eyes and prayed that she was safe wherever she was tonight.

Daryl's head snapped up at the sound of a car approaching fast. Daryl looked down to see Rick's car moving toward the gate. Carl and Michonne were on the gate and they opened it, letting him in. Daryl was down the stairs heading to the car, relief flooding him. Relief until he saw only Rick get out of the car.

Rick got out of the car and sagged against the side. He watched as Daryl came toward him, "Where is she?"

Rick shook his head, "I got scratched, she cut my fingers off…we were hold up….I couldn't move…..The governor found us…..she hid me…he took her….I think the nuclear power plant in Macon County."

Daryl grabbed him as he collapsed; Michonne and Carl were running toward them. They drug him into the prison.

Hershel worked on him for an hour, setting up an IV and getting him stable. Daryl paced outside the cell, listening to everyone go back and forth about what to do. Finally it was Michonne that put her foot down, "STOP! Now I'm going to find her! Daryl are you with me?"

Daryl nodded, grateful to the woman for putting an end to the bickering. "Macon county, nuclear plant is what Rick said before he passed out."

Michonne nodded, "Glenn and Tyreese you need to hold down things here. Daryl and I can get her."

Tyreese shook his head, "NO, you're not going out there alone."

Michonne put a hand on the big man's chest, "I'm not going alone, Daryl will be there. We are the quickest and the quietest. If we can get her out of here, we'll need to move as soon as we get back. If we stay he'll tear this prison down around our heads. Now we need you here to get things organized."

Tyreese nodded, "At least take Bob, he's a medic, what if Carol needs him."

Daryl nodded, "He can come, but he's ass stays in the car while we go get her. Don't need him to tip them off."

Bob nodded, "Alright I'll get my pack."

Daryl looked around, "Alright everybody move, we're leavin' as soon as we get back with Carol."

**Splitting this in two because I have to run out and I wanted to give you something before I left! Hope you enjoy! The rescue and some good lip locking next chapter!**


	55. Hard to Love Part 2

Chapter 55…Hard to Love (Part 2)

**Thank you, thank you for the love! I hope you like the end of this….**

**-Summer Fire-**

_**Girl, you've given me a million second chances,**_

_**And I don't ever wanna take you for granted,**_

_**I'm just a man, I'm just a man,**_

_**Hard to love, Hard to love,**_

_**Oh I don't make it easy,**_

_**And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,**_

_**I'm hard to love, hard to love,**_

_**And you say that you need me,**_

_**I don't deserve it but I love that you love me , good – Lee Brice 'Hard to Love'**_

Carol wasn't sure how long she had been chained in the office, but after they got to the nuclear power plant she had made a run for it. As soon as Martinez let her out of the SUV she had ran, as fast as her legs would carry her. But Martinez was faster; in fact he seemed to like the chase she gave him. Letting her get a little farther from him, then he came out of nowhere and blindsided, taking her down to the ground hard.

When his weight came down on her, she was repulsed to feel his erection digging into her. He had just smiled and licked the side of her face, saying that she was going to be fun to train. He had drug her back toward the power plant and the governor just laughed, telling Martinez to keep a better eye on his 'bitch'.

He had made sure he hit her a few times on the way to the office, almost breaking her down, but she wasn't weak anymore, she was tough, she could take whatever he threw at her. He chained her to the office bathroom toilet and left her there. A few times he had come back and left her food and water, but it seemed like he was too busy to bother with her. So she waited there, holding out hope that someone would find Rick, that he would be alright, that someone would find her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl stayed still; him and Michonne had been crouched down watching the power plant for almost two hours, trying to get the scope of the land. He had almost killed Bob twice on the way there; the mother fucker wouldn't shut the hell up. That's why he liked working with Michonne; she was like him and didn't say much.

They had watched as the governor's men moved around what looked like bombs. That would mean certain death for the group if he tied one of those to a walker and let it stumble into the yard. They had to move when they got back, there was no way the prison was safe anymore.

He shifted his position as there was movement on the platform that the guards had been walking. Daryl squinted against the sun and then he saw her, Carol being led around by Martinez. His hand clamped down on her arm. She looked a little worse for wear but she was alive.

Michonne nudged him, "If we go around the back, we might be able to jump him and get the hell out of here."

Daryl nodded, not sure what else they could do. He fell in behind Michonne and they made their way quietly up the metal stairs that led to the platform. When they got there, Martinez turned, using Carol as a shield, the other two men with him raised their guns.

Daryl gritted his teeth, "Let her go asshole!"

Martinez chuckled, "Oh come on Dixon, she said she ran from you, she doesn't want you anymore. Just walk the fuck away and we can play another day."

Daryl looked into Carol's eyes, "Are ya alright?"

Carol nodded, Martinez's arm tightening around her neck. Martinez snarled at him, "This is my 'bitch' you got your own, for now! The governor's been looking for you Michonne."

Michonne laughed, "Well I'm right here. Why don't you come and get me."

Daryl noticed that Carol was inching them closer to the railing and he shook his head slightly. She smiled at him; using all her strength she threw her head back hitting Martinez in the nose. His nose exploded under the pressure and he stumbled back, pulling the chain with him that he had wrapped around Carol's ankle.

Daryl moved fast letting his blot fly he killed one of the men, while Michonne sliced through the other. Carol was hanging onto the railing with everything she had; Martinez was pulling at the chain trying to climb back up. Daryl reached her and planted himself right in front of her, so if she went over he did too. He pulled the Glock from his waist band and fired down hitting Martinez in the head. The man's body went limp.

Michonne and Daryl worked quick pulling up his dead weight. Daryl patted his pockets and found the key to the lock, releasing Carol, her ankle turning all sorts of crazy colors. Daryl looked up at her, "Can you walk?"

Carol nodded, he helped her to her feet and she screamed out in pain, going down hard. Daryl scooped her up and carried her. Michonne took the led as they made their way through the woods back to the car. Daryl opened the back door startling Bob he put Carol in the back seat, "She's hurt dumb ass! Help her."

Daryl got into the driver's seat and they were off. Michonne helping Bob from the front as he worked on stabilizing the broken ankle that Carol had. Daryl kept looking into the rear view mirror making sure she was there. He noted bruising on her jaw and hoped that and the ankle were the only things that happened to her while she was there. He tightened his hands on the steering wheel. He had to get them back to the prison.

**-Summer Fire-**

When they got back to the prison, Tyreese and Glenn had almost everyone loaded up in the bus and the cars were all packed. Per Daryl's instructions, his bike was loaded into the back of one of the new trucks they had picked up. Daryl scooped Carol up and put her into the truck, yelling over to Maggie, "Did ya put Carol's stuff in the back too?"

Maggie nodded back, "Yup, there's food in the back and water too! Be safe!"

Daryl nodded; he looked over at Rick, who was being loaded into his car with Karen and the kids. He nodded to him both men talking without words; they were whole, now they just needed to get somewhere safe for the night.

Daryl brought the truck to life and they headed down the drive for the very last time. Carol stared at the prison, "He's really going to take it isn't he?"

Daryl nodded biting at his thumb nails, "Yeah he is, runnin' sometimes is the only thing ya can do."

Carol nodded, her hand reaching for Daryl's, he let her take his hand and he squeezed it, they were together and for now that was what mattered.

**-Summer Fire-**

That night they camped out behind an old Wal Mart, everyone sleeping in their vehicles. Daryl was crouched down talking to Rick when it happened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carol hobble over and start to help with dinner. Daryl growled, standing up he stalked right over to her picking her up off the ground, "DARYL DIXON PUT ME DOWN!"

He didn't listen, just walked with purpose toward the truck. He opened the door and sat her down on the bench seat. She huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at him, "Damn it Daryl, I have to help, I'm not going to sit around and….."

Her words were cut off when his lips connected with hers. It wasn't the kind of kiss that you read about in books or use to see on television but if you asked Carol years later, she would say it was perfect. His chapped lips moved against hers, his hand coming up to stroke her silver short hair. When he pulled away he smirked, "At least I know how to shut ya up now." He slammed the door and pointed at her, "STAY HERE!"

Carol blushed watching him walk away. Maggie, Beth, and Karen who had been working on dinner all stood there with dumbfounded looks on their faces and then Maggie smiled. Carol smiled back, looking at her hands, he had kissed her, maybe it was to shut her up, but Daryl kissed her.

That night after watch Daryl crawled into the cab of the truck exhausted, he had almost forgotten about the kiss, almost but seeing her there uncomfortable leaning against the passenger window of the truck, he smiled.

He sat down, shutting the door, making her jump. She looked over at him, "What time is it?"

Daryl shrugged moving his crossbow onto the dashboard, "Don't know." He got as comfortable as he could and then he sighed, "Lay with me, it will be better to get that ankle up, got to be hurtin' ya somethin' fierce."

Carol shook her head, "No, I'm fine and you need some rest."

Daryl huffed; she had to always make such a fuss. He put his leg up on the bench, wedging it behind her and pulled her into his chest. He flinched at first then told himself to calm down as he got her settled; his cheeks were blushing red, "Keep that leg up ya hear?"

Carol nodded, laying her head on his chest, "You sure you're comfortable?"

Daryl nodded, nothing knowing what to do with his arms, "Yeah, I'm fine, just quit wiggling and get comfortable will ya."

Carol sighed, taking a deep breath of the man underneath her, "Ok, good night Daryl. Thank you for coming for me."

Daryl smirked, "Anytime woman, don't make it a habit."

Carol smiled into his chest, feeling safe for the first time in long time. They might be on the run for their lives again but at least she was with him and that had to count for something.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was having the best god damn dream of his life. Carol was naked on top of him, her hands moving over his chest as she moved herself up and down his shaft. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her, his hips bucked and he felt her moan…..then he realized he was in the truck, with his arms wrapped around her and the mother fucking biggest hard on his life was digging into her ass.

Carol had been awake for a while, she knew it was wrong, but his hands had ghosted up to cup her breasts and it had been a really long time. When he started muttering her name and bucking up into her, she forgot about the throbbing in her ankle. She couldn't feel anything but him at the moment. Before she could stop herself she grinded her ass down into him moaning.

Daryl froze, not sure what to do, here he was molesting her in her sleep while her ankle was busted. What kind of sick asshole does that? He knew his heart was going to beat right out of his damn chest. There was no way he could hide his problem, which was now painful.

Carol didn't know what to do, so she looked up at him, "I need to move, I'm uncomfortable."

Daryl held her in place, gritting his teeth, "Give me a minute."

Carol didn't move, her eyes were locked with Daryl's. Daryl sat there, his chest heaving, looking into what he thought were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He thought about all the reasons he told himself not to, she could die; he could die leaving her alone in this world. But they didn't matter, if this had taught him anything she could be taken from him in a heartbeat. He felt her shift in his arms, trying to push away again, but he moved, his lips going to hers. It was fast and awkward, but it was so Daryl. He pulled back looking at her, "Carol?" His voice was cracking from emotion and frustration.

Carol nodded, her chest now heaving too, "Daryl?"

Daryl looked at her face, taking note of the freckles and the way working in the garden at the prison had left her cheeks sun kissed, "I'm gonna kiss ya again."

Carol nodded, "Alright."

When their lips met again, his tongue flicked out against her lips and she moaned opening her mouth for him. When his tongue finally slid against hers they both moaned, finally, they were finally getting everything they wanted. What they needed, what they wanted, was right there in the cab of that truck. It didn't matter that the governor was out there, it didn't matter that walkers could take them down. All that matter was they were together and in each other's arms.

That's all they did that night in the truck, they kissed. Daryl Dixon loved to kiss, in fact years later Carol would giggle whenever someone said he was a cold rough man. She knew the truth. She knew he wasn't. They didn't make love for the first time until they made the Canadian border. They had found a small hotel, he had taken her on a bed, it was fumbling and awkward, but tender and filled with more passion then Carol had ever felt.

By the time they made Lake Winnipeg Carol was expecting their first and only child, May. She was born and grew and thrived in their world, because she had the love and survival instincts of her parents. Yes, they may have ran that night from the Governor, from the prison, from Georgia, but maybe they were just running to each other.

If someone asked Carol Dixon if Daryl was a hard man to love, she would just smile and say, 'No he's just my man to love.'

**Ok, review me!**


	56. Dating Advice

Chapter 56…Dating Advice

**Well I'm working through the writer's block….ugh it sucks! I have a small request for y'all….I have so many song request, I know we all know a song that makes us think of our favorite couple. My idea for songs is different from y'all. It might be weird but music is a real personal thing and it's REALLY hard to write with songs that I don't know or haven't heard, so for awhile I WON'T be taking song requests. I'm so sorry, but it's part of the reason my writer's block is so bad, so I'm laying off the songs. **

**Please send me your request, try to make them different! I won't do anymore with Tyreese pushing on Carol, but other than that, I'm open! Sorry to be so cranky, I'm just trying to keep it new and fresh! Super hugs you all and I adore you! Kaye**

**This request is from LampPostInWinter, who wanted jealous Carol, and Aleenaward who wanted Daryl to ask Carol for advice on women, when she is the woman he's trying to woo. Also FinnetheHuman who wanted a misunderstanding with Tyreese.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol watched him as he moved through the common room. She had found herself over the last week pretty much snapping at any woman from Woodbury that had even stepped near him. She knew she was jealous, but she had no reason to be, they were friends, best friends, but she knew in her heart that she was in love with him.

Hell how could anyone not be in love with him, his arms how they bunched when he worked. The way his hair fell into his eyes when he was trying to hide shyly from you. The way his lips hitched up when he smiled. His smile. He had a great smile and beautiful eyes that were the color of the ocean on a clear day. Yeah she knew she was hopelessly, horribly in love with Daryl Dixon, but there was nothing she could do about it.

So she watched him as the Woodbury women hit on him. She snapped at people and was ready to go out of her damn mind. She tried to stay away from him, thinking that would help, but he seemed to seek her out more. She had to find something to keep her mind off of Daryl Dixon, something to make her forget the tug in her heart, forget that she loved him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl Dixon had a problem, a really big problem; he was in love with his best friend. He hadn't thought a lot about it until he saw her one day outside with Tyreese. The big asshole was always with her anymore, talking to her, laughing with her. He made it all look so damn easy and here he was fumbling just to stand too close to her, let alone pick her up and hug her. But there he was standing in the middle of the yard, hugging Carol.

Daryl had stormed out there, pulling them apart, his finger in Tyreese's face, "YA BEST KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

Tyreese eyed him up, "What is your problem man?"

Carol tugged at the back of his shirt, "Daryl, it's alright, I swear it's fine. We were just talking."

Daryl looked at her and then back to Tyreese, "Don't look like no talkin'! Looks like he had his damn hands on ya."

Carol rolled her eyes, "I was helping Tyreese with something."

Daryl huffed, "I bet ya was. Go inside Carol!"

Carol shook her head, "NO, you can't do this, he didn't do anything wrong."

Tyreese looked at Carol, "Go on Carol, we're going to have a little talk."

Carol wanted to cry, there she was helping Tyreese with how to woo Karen and now Daryl thought he was making unwanted advances to her, "Tyreese!"

Tyreese shook his head, "No, go on now. Check on Karen for me."

Carol sighed, slapping Daryl in the shoulder, "Don't be an asshole Dixon." Daryl just glared at her as she stalked toward the prison, her shoulders set hard, he knew she was pissed, but he wasn't going to let this go.

He turned to Tyreese, stepping into the man's face, "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

Tyreese chuckled, "Your woman? Does she know that yet?"

Daryl thought about what he said and his face blushed hard, his chest heaving, he didn't know what the hell to say. What was he thinking? Tyreese chuckled, patting his shoulder, "It's alright, Carol's my friend, that's all she is. She's been helping me with Karen. Giving me advice, telling me little things I can do to get her to notice me. I left her a bunch of wild flowers today, I just sent Carol to see how that went over. Didn't tell her they were from me. Kind of a secret admirer thing."

Daryl stared at him, "Ya ain't after Carol?"

Tyreese shook his head and grinned, "Nope, but I bet I know a way ya could get her. If you want help that is."

Daryl took a deep breath, "What's that?"

Tyreese smirked, "Ask Carol for advice about women, tell her you have your eye on a woman, but you don't know how to get her. Two things will happen, she'll tell you just what you need to do to get her and you'll know if she feels the same way. I'm guessing she'll be jealous as hell. That will tell you how deep she cares. I mean look at you standing here screaming at me, the two of you should be together."

Daryl stood there in shock as Tyreese turned whistling and walked away. Asking Carol for advice to woo her? That was so crazy…but it might work.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stood at the gate, staring out at the walkers. She hated gate duty, they were all spoiled that most of the time the younger men did it, Carl being in charge of the gate. But tonight one of the boys got sick, so Carl had asked Carol to stand watch since he had night duty in the watch tower. So she stood there, rocking back and forth on her feet, hoping that the hours would pass quickly. She heard the sound of his boots on the gravel and sighed, he was the last person she needed to see after her outburst earlier.

One of the women from Woodbury, Veronica was almost sitting in his lap at dinner. She couldn't take anymore, she had slammed the pot down she was putting away and she stormed out of the prison. She might not have the nerve to tell him how she felt, but she wasn't going to watch it.

Daryl saw her shoulders set hard and he smirked. He saw the reaction she had at dinner and figured tonight was as good a time as any to see if Tyreese's plan would work. He stepped up next to her, "Quiet tonight?"

Carol sighed, still looking out at the walkers, "Yeah, nothing to report."

Daryl nodded, clearing his throat, "I was wonderin' if ya'd help me with something."

Carol looked at him, he was staring out the gate now, "Sure anything." She meant it, he was her best friend and she would do anything for him.

Daryl nodded, blushing as he looked down at the ground, "I was …..well….I was wonderin'…..I need help with a woman….one I care about….want to do somethin' but I don't know what….." He looked at her and saw the quick mix of emotions creep across her face and then she pulled up her mask. He wanted to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing, Tyreese had been right. He saw the pain and jealousy right there. _Don't worry woman, it's for ya no one else._

Carol felt like a knife had been stuck into her heart and twisted. She knew it was just a matter of time before he found someone. She nodded her head, "Well what do you want to know?"

Daryl blushed harder, his voice cracking, "What do I…ya know….do to get her to notice me?"

Carol was screaming in her head, _NOTHING! I see you, you don't need anyone else!_ But she knew in her heart that he would never feel that way for her. She swallowed down her own emotions, he had done so much for her, she could do this for him, help him be happy. She loved him enough to do this.

Carol sighed, "Well you could bring her flowers, women love them. Maybe make sure you spend extra time with her, make her feel special. Maybe do something for her that would really touch her heart."

Daryl watched her face, "What would ya want?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know, if it was me, I'd want to have a picture of Sophia. My parent's house isn't too far from here and if I could I'd go there to get a picture of her. But I know they're probably dead so I wouldn't be able to see them like that. You know…."

Daryl nodded, taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze when he saw the tears well in her eyes. He knew what he had to do. He smiled at her, "Tell me about them, where did ya grow up?"

Carol smiled, wiping at her eyes, "I grew up in Lucasville, we had a small farm outside of town, my daddy named it Annland, because my momma's name was Ann and my middle name. We had horses, a few cows, and lots of chickens. Lots of chickens, my daddy use to get mad when I brought them into the kitchen. I would dress them up like most girls did their dogs or cats, those chickens were my babies."

Daryl nodded, watching her face light up. He knew where to go now; he just had to get Rick to agree to let him go. He would get her that picture; maybe even try to find a damn chicken on his way home. He couldn't tell her he loved her, but god damn it he would show her.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next morning he went to Rick's cell and told him what he needed to do. Rick had smiled at him, telling him it was about damn time that he manned up. By nightfall he made the small farm on the edge of town and found her parents, it looked like her daddy had turned and her momma had shot him and then turned the gun on herself. Daryl sighed, he was glad that Carol hadn't found this. He spent the night in what looked like her old room. In the morning he dug two shallow graves and buried her parents. He wasn't going to let them rot there for the rest of time. He wanted to tell her that they were at rest.

Then he worked his way through the house grabbing every picture of Sophia that he could find, even a sweater that he thought might have belonged to her mother. Just for extra measure he took a picture of her, her parents, and Sophia.

As he was making his way back toward the truck, he heard a noise in the bushes. He turned around and smirked to himself, he had hit the mother lode.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol's mood didn't improve when she got up the next morning. She found out that Daryl had gone on a run alone and that her nerves on overdrive. She worried about him, what if he didn't make it back, or worse yet, what if he got hurt and was out there alone. What if the governor found him? She shook her head trying to focus on making breakfast. That's when Veronica started; the stupid bitch just didn't know when to stop.

Veronica was holding court at one of the tables, with her little group of 'hens'. They were all laughing, looking over at Carol. One of the girls, Marie chuckled, "So is Carol, Daryl's mom or something?"

Veronica smirked, "Oh I don't think so, she's more like his sister. Poor thing, I think she thought she had a chance. But once I got here, well that's over now."

Carol slammed the spoon down she had been using to stir the oatmeal. Rick got up from his table, making his way over to Veronica and her group, "Ladies, we don't need any drama here this morning. You hear me?"

Veronica smiled at him, "Oh Rick, we're just saying what we all know is the truth."

Rick leaned down glaring at her, "What you know could fill a fly's ass. Now shut the fuck up."

Veronica snickered, "Well it looks like we know who likes Carol. How cute…."

Veronica didn't have time to say anything else; Carol came up behind her pulled her back away from the table by her hair. Veronica screamed, "HELP ME!"

Rick was trying to get in the mix, but Carol was fast, three years of self defense Dixon style had taught her a lot and she already slammed Veronica's head into the floor, she rolled her over and pulled her knife, putting it to her throat, "NOW, we're only having this talk once! You got me?" Veronica nodded her head, "Good, now listen here you dumb bitch! I don't know if Daryl will EVER, EVER look at you like that, but hear me good….if you EVER EVER hurt him, I'll kill you. I haven't been sitting behind some ivory tower letting men protect me like you. I've been out there every damn day fighting for my survival and I've made it. Now don't EVER let me hear my name come out of that spoiled mouth of yours again."

Rick picked her up and pulled her off Veronica, whispering in her ear, "ENOUGH, come on, walk it off."

Rick spent the rest of the morning, trailing behind Carol as she stabbed walkers through the fence. He groaned, this was going to be a long ass day. He hoped Daryl was making better head way in his task and would be back soon.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was exhausted when she pulled herself up the metal steps toward her cell. Rick had run her ragged all day. First by walking the fence and then he took her on a run to get some supplies for the kids. When they got back, she was relieved and terrified to see that the truck Daryl had taken was sitting there. He was back safe, but he was probably with the woman he liked right now. She bit down her tears as she walked into her cell. Her head hung a little as she pushed opened the curtain.

She gasped when she saw the candles lit around the cell. Sitting on her small table were three pictures of Sophia and one of her and Sophia with her parents. She made her way over to the bunk and sat down; she picked up one of the photos of Sophia, tracing her hand over her daughter's face. She choked back a sob, "Jesus thank you."

She closed her eyes and kissed the picture softly. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see Daryl standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets, his cheeks flaming red, "Ya like it?"

Carol nodded, tears slipping down her face, "I love it. When? Why?"

Daryl stepped in closer, looking at her through his bangs, "I got this advice from my best friend, told me if ya like a woman, or …..well….love a woman….ya should do something to show her….so I'm showin' her."

Carol looked up at him, her heart beating in her chest, "You….you asked for advice from me…..for me?"

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah, Dixons are smooth like that."

Carol choked out a laugh, "They are. I could never thank you."

Daryl nodded, "You're parents were gone, but I buried them. They're at peace, I'm real sorry."

Carol nodded, looking at her hands, "I figured, thank you…thank you for taking care of them. Maybe someday you can take me there, so I can visit their graves."

Daryl shifted nervously on his feet, he hated seeing her upset. This was supposed to be something to make her happy, not sad, then he thought about his ace in the hole. He held his hand out, willing it to stop shaking and hoped it wasn't as sweaty as it felt, "Come on, got another surprise for ya."

Carol looked up at him and wiped her eyes, "What?"

Daryl smirked, taking her hand, "Just follow me woman."

They walked in silence to the yard, Daryl never letting go of her hand. He led her down to the pig pen and she gasped choking out a laugh, "OH MY GOD! Were they?"

Daryl smiled, "Yup, found them outside the house, got real fat on grass I guess."

Carol squealed as she got into the pen, the six chickens he had found at her parent's crowding around her feet. She picked up one and looked at him; he'd never seen her look so damn pretty standing there in the middle of a pig pen with chickens at her feet. He got into the pen and walked toward her, taking the chicken from her hands and setting it down on the ground. He brushed at her hair and stared into her eyes.

Daryl swallowed hard, "Carol, I'm gonna kiss ya now."

Carol nodded, her breath caught in her throat, "Ok."

This moment had taken three years to come. They had both lost so much and came out on the other side with each other.

She felt his rough calloused hands slid up her arms as his head bent down, his lips brushed her quickly. Then he pulled back looking into her eyes, Carol smiled at him, wrapping her arms around her neck, she pulled him down into another kiss. Their lips glided against each other, his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her into him. Nothing else existed right then, it was just the two of them. They had found safety in each other's arms.

**REVIEW ME!**


	57. 4theloveofCARYL contest

**4theloveof CARYL photo one shot contest!**

**Hey guys just wanted to share that the photo prompts for the new CARYL/METH contest are up on tumblr. It's really simple, there are two photos one for METH and one for CARYL. You decide where the story goes telling us about the picture! **

**Then post it on here or send it to me at my email which you can PM me for. On 9/3/13 we will judge them! So you MUST have the one shot to me by then! Winners will be announced on 9/5/13.**

**The caterogizes are:**

**Best OVERALL**

**Sweetest**

**Best Smut**

**So put your thinking caps on and come up with some kick ass CARYL and METH for us all! Good luck and CARYL ON to all of you!**

**SOA Loving Mom!**

**p.s. I'm taking the day off! Going to do something for myself today! Hugs**


	58. I Miss

Chapter 58….I Miss

**Well sitting on my hammock and drinking sweet tea seemed to help with the writer's block. My hammock and I are thinking of running away together. This little piece came to me so I thought I would write it down. Also combining these three requests Paws wanted Daryl to have a sore tongue, DevilWithAnAngelHeart wanted Daryl to find a little girl who wasn't talking, and 80p wanted Daryl to nurse Carol back to health. So they are all here! Hope you like**

**-Summer Fire-**

Quick in and out. Those famous last words were ringing in Daryl's ears as he sat there in the cellar of some house huddled around one girly ass smelling candle that Carol had found on the run that day. Maggie and Glenn sat across from them listening as the wind howled outside smashing against the small house they had found. They were on a run into town, the skies had been clear, but when they came out they had darkened to make the town almost look like night had fallen on them. Georgia and her storms were legendary.

They tried to make their way back to the prison, but the heavens had opened up and with Daryl and Carol on the bike there was no way they would make it back in one piece. By the time they found the small farm house, hail was starting to pelt them and Daryl wasn't risking getting Carol hurt while he drove through that. So they found the house and now they were held up in the cellar.

Maggie and Carol had gone through the house grabbing up what bedding they could find and now they were camping out like the refugees they were.

Maggie leaned into Glenn's shoulder, "You know what I miss the most?"

Glenn smirked, taking her hand, "What?"

Maggie sighed, "I miss ordering pizza at the pizza place in town. Me, Beth, Daddy, Shawn, and Jo use to go every Friday night. They had the best pizza and afterward we would walk to the movie theater and see whatever was playing. That's what I miss."

Glenn kissed her forehead, "You know what I miss? I miss the internet, I use to get home from a hard day and sit down in my shitty apartment with my roommate Ben and we would play Call of Duty on line until three in the morning, drinking mountain dew until we couldn't keep our eyes open."

Daryl huffed, "Call of Duty?"

Glenn smirked, "It was a war game on the Xbox."

Daryl shook his head, "I fuckin' know what it is, just figures ya'd be one of those assholes playin' fake games."

Glenn smiled tightening his grip on Maggie's shoulders, "I know, but hell I think it made me a better shot."

Maggie looked over at Carol who was quietly sitting there, hugging her knees and listening to everyone, "What do you miss Carol?"

Carol smiled, "Nothing I can say here."

Glenn smirked, "What? Come on we won't tell no one."

Carol smirked, "I miss my 'alone time'." She blushed hard and Glenn and Daryl looked at her like ok, while Maggie started laughing.

Glenn looked at Carol, "What? Why is she laughing?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders, Maggie slapped the floor with her hand, tears running down her face, "Mine was named Big John, how about yours?"

Glenn and Daryl still had no idea what the hell was going on. Carol laughed, "Mine's name was Murphy after the Boondock Saints, remember that movie."

Maggie nodded her head, "OH MY GOD! I loved that movie, get your fuckin' rope!"

The two women burst into laughter, Glenn watched them and then a look of understanding came over his face, "Oh, OH you two are wrong!"

Daryl looked at him, "What the fuck they talkin' about?"

Glenn rolled his eyes, "Vibrators, they named their vibrators. Jesus!"

Daryl's head snapped to look at Carol, who was now bright red, wiping at her cheeks. His little CAROL? His sweet innocent Carol had a vibrator?

Carol sighed, "Sorry, I couldn't help it, but you did ask what I missed the most, I'm just saying at the prison there is no alone time. Daryl is the only one that gets any because he goes out hunting in the woods, the rest of us are on top of each other like sardines."

Daryl huffed, "Ain't usin' my alone time in the woods for that!"

Glenn laughed, "Oh come on Dixon I bet you do. I bet you go out there and rub one out. Especially after seeing Anna and Veronica in their sun suits sun bathing."

Maggie groaned, "Don't remind me those two are just damn useless. They think it's some damn summer camp or something and we're supposed to take care of them. HEY WAIT, Glenn Rhee are you watching those girls in their swim suits?"

Glenn groaned, "No I see Daryl watching them."

Daryl was on his feet, "NO! I ain't watchin' shit! What the fuck is wrong with ya? Tryin' to get my ass in trouble or somethin'?"

Glenn narrowed his eyes, "Get you in trouble with who?"

Daryl stood there, his mouth opening and closing, not sure what the hell to say. He sat back down, his eyes going to the candle. He and Carol had been together since that night in the yard their first night at the prison. But they had kept it quiet because of the fact that he wasn't sure what to say, he had no idea if she was ready to go public. Sure he thought about it a lot, especially when he saw Maggie and Glenn and the way they were with each other, but he knew he could never be that way.

Carol cleared her throat, "Why don't we all try to get some sleep, so we can make it back tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and Carol burrowed down into her sheets, closing her eyes tight. She was willing herself not to cry about what Daryl had said. He had an open to tell people about them, but he didn't take it, they were still just a secret. Which was killing her.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next morning they made good time, even though there were tree limbs down, they were able to get back just after breakfast. Daryl knew she was in a mood, but he wasn't going to ask her about it. He wasn't dumb, he knew better than to open a can of worms in front of everyone. So he waited, watching her as she helped unload the car.

He watched as she melted into the crowd of people and went inside the prison. He sighed, knowing that something was off with her, but he didn't know what it was.

That night after everyone had climbed into their beds. He made his way to her cell; this was a nightly thing for them. He'd wait till everyone was in bed and then he'd go to her. Staying with her until he went to hunt in the morning.

Tonight was different when he got there she was curled under her blanket half asleep. He toed off his boots and pulled his vest and shirt off, tugging down his pants he crawled in beside her naked. He kissed her neck, "Ya alright?"

Carol stiffened and then turned in his arms, "I'm fine."

He smirked, going to kiss her lips; she turned her head a little. He didn't understand, he just kissed down her neck, not sure what to think about her turning away from him. She put her hands on his arms and sighed, her voice sounded weak, "I don't feel good tonight, will you just hold me?"

Daryl wasn't sure what to say, he figured tonight would be like all the other nights he had spent with her, she had never asked him to just hold her, "Ok." She turned back toward the wall and he held her, kissing her shoulder, "Can I get ya something?"

Carol just shook her head and focused on staring at the wall, he wanted her for a fuck buddy and that was it, he was ashamed of her, he didn't want anyone to know about them, her heart was breaking but she knew tomorrow she would have to start her life, without him.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next morning things got worse not better. Carol woke up and she decided she would try, she leaned over to kiss his lips and he pulled away. Daryl had bit his tongue sometime during the night and his tongue was sore, so when Carol went to kiss him, he pulled back, "M'sorry tongue's sore."

Carol nodded, "That's fine. Have a good day."

She went to crawl over him and he grabbed her wrist, "Are you alright?"

Carol nodded, "Yup, I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind is all."

Daryl let her go, but he wasn't sure what to think about her silence. He knew something was bothering her but he wasn't sure whatwas going on, Daryl Dixon never claimed to know what went on in a woman's head, let alone his woman's head. So he went out to hunt hoping that when he got back things would be better. She would be better.

**-Summer Fire-**

The day drug on and Carol's mood only got worse. She was starting to feel sick, her head hurt, her chest was tight but she pushed on doing laundry and her normal chores. By dinner, she was sweating and coughing. Hershel sent her to her cell, promising that someone would bring up her dinner.

That night Hershel watched over her as her fever spiked, no one had seen Daryl yet and they were all starting to worry. Rick and Glenn took watch, hoping to catch sight of the man, they figured if he didn't appear by morning, they would go out and find him. Rick knew that Daryl was going to lose his shit if something happened to Carol, but they all tried to stay positive.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl had been out in the woods for an hour, game was hiding because of the heat and he was getting ready to head back to the prison when he stumbled on a hunting cabin he hadn't seen before. He walked slowly up the stairs and opened the door. One lone walker turned and came toward him, it was a woman, he put her down quickly, stepping over the body he scanned the room. As he walked further into the cabin he heard muffled sounds coming from a small cabinet. He opened the door and there sat a little girl, not even five yet.

Daryl looked at her, holding out his hand, "Hey there, come on out. Ain't gonna hurt ya."

The little girl shook her head and hugged her knees hard. Daryl sat down, getting in his bag that Carol always packed him, handing her a bottle of water and a granola bar. She took them and ate them down fast. He watched her, figuring that she hadn't eaten in days. Daryl looked over at the walker body, "Was that your momma?"

The little girl's eyes flashed to the body and she whimpered. Daryl stood up, "I'll take care of her, ya just eat that now. It's alright; we'll get ya a warm meal tonight and get ya cleaned up. Carol will like ya, she's good with kids."

The little girl didn't say anything; she just continued to eat the granola bar. He drug her mother's body outside the cabin and left her out sight, figuring the little girl didn't need to see that again. When he got back into the cabin, she was curled up asleep in the cabinet. Daryl shut and locked the doors, making sure nothing could get in and he picked her up, putting her in the bed in the corner. When he tried to let her go, she whimpered clinging to him, he sighed settling in next to her sitting with his back to the wall, it was going to be a long night.

**-Summer Fire-**

By the time Daryl made his way into the gate the next morning with his new charge in his arms, Rick came running up to meet him, "God we thought we lost you."

Daryl chuckled, "Nah, I just got distracted by our new resident last night."

Rick went to touch her but she just cling to Daryl pulling away, Rick smiled, "She likes you, what's her name?"

Daryl shook his head, "I was hoping Carol could help me find out, she ain't talkin'. Found her in a cabin nearby her momma was turned."

Rick's face went pale, "Daryl, Carol's real sick, Hershel thinks it's pneumonia from working so hard."

Daryl's eyes went wide, "And ya didn't tell me that first off. Jesus Christ."

Rick watched as Daryl ran up the gravel drive with the little girl on his hip. Rick sighed, hoping that things would work out fine; he knew that Daryl cared for Carol, and if he lost her they might lose Daryl too.

**-Summer Fire-**

When Daryl got to Carol's cell, Hershel had just stripped her down to her bra and panties, rubbing her body down with rubbing alcohol. Daryl looked at Hershel, then at Carol, "How bad?"

Hershel shook his head, "I don't know. She got sick real fast, been giving her everything we can. Even started an IV trying to keep her hydrated. She's been in and out asking for you and Sophia."

Daryl sighed, "I'll sit with her."

Hershel looked at the little girl in his arms, "Whose this?"

Daryl sighed, "Don't know her name, found her in the woods, her mom was gone, a walker. She hasn't said anything. Won't go to no one but me. Can ya have Beth bring me some water and clean clothes; I'll take care of both of them."

Hershel nodded, "If ya need help let me know."

Daryl nodded, waiting till he left he sat the girl on the bunk and leaned down kissing Carol's hot forehead, "Hey there, brought us back a little girl. Needs ya to wake up woman so she has someone to watch out for her. Now stop all this shit and open your eyes."

The little girl inched toward Carol, taking her hand, Daryl smiled at her, "That's it; let her know you're here little one. Let her know."

Daryl and the little girl stayed in that cell with Carol, no one but Beth and Hershel bothered them. Rick and Glenn looked in, but didn't say anything, the longer that Carol was out the worse her chances of waking up were. Hershel suggested cuffing her to the bunk but Daryl wouldn't hear it, "Ya ain't cuffin' her, she's gonna wake up and she'll be pissed. Now ya all just get out and leave us alone. I'll take care of my woman; y'all just take care of yourselves."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was drifting off to sleep, the kid was asleep on his chest and his hand was wrapped around Carol's. He felt her hand move and his eyes snapped open, there staring at him was Carol's ocean blue eyes. He smiled, "Hey, there scared the shit out of me."

Carol coughed, "Sorry, I don't know what happened."

Daryl snorted, "I know what fuckin' happened, ya work too damn hard for all these assholes. Ya don't sleep enough, ya don't eat enough….."

Carol nodded to the little girl, "Whose this? You have a new woman now?"

Daryl smirked, "Found her in a cabin in the woods, her momma was a walker, she hasn't said a word. I thought ya might be able to help me find out who she is."

Carol smiled, reaching out she ran her hand through the girl's hair, "She's attached to you. Looks like you have a new groupie."

Daryl huffed, "I don't think so, I'm just the first person she saw."

Carol coughed out a laugh, "Oh Daryl, you underestimate your appeal to women. She's your shadow now."

Daryl all but growled, "Ya sick, ya need to sleep. Close your damn eyes, need your rest."

Carol closed her eyes, a light smile on her face, "Great besides the Woodbury women now I have to share you with this one."

Daryl leaned in kissing her softly on the forehead, "Go to sleep woman, you're my number one woman, so stop."

**-Summer Fire-**

It took a few weeks for Carol to recover and Daryl was at her side the whole time. No one said a thing when Daryl moved into Carol's cell. He even put up a little guardrail on the top bunk so that Rose didn't fall out from the top bunk. They had finally gotten the girl to talk but she couldn't remember her name. Which was fine because Daryl told her that they would call her Rose.

Rose Dixon grew up strong, a warrior in the new world at the side of her parents. No one ever doubted the fact that Daryl and Carol were together, not even Carol. Sometimes the things you miss, lead you to the things you need.

**Ok, REVIEW ME! **


	59. Rules of Engagment

Chapter 59….Rules of Engagement

**Ok, this one comes from SnivaliceLlover who wanted a little flirty from Woodbury girls at the Dixons and then the girls make them jealous. Also RhiannonMuir wanted a tattoo thing, but since I didn't think that would work, I did something sweet with markers.**

**I will be finishing up the requests I have and then I'm taking a small break from them. I love your requests, but I think I just need a small break to catch my breath and recharge my batteries**** I will let you guys know when I'm ready for more. Hugs, Kaye**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol and Beth were working on laundry, hanging the mountains of wash that the group had now. They were watching in disgust as two of the Woodbury women, Veronica and Anna set out towels on the ground and pulled off their clothes laying out in their underwear and panties. Beth snorted, "Doesn't it bother you that these women just seem to have a lot of time on their hands?"

Carol huffed, "They seem to think this is club med or something. Do you notice that they don't ever help with dinner or anything else? I mean do they even have jobs around here?"

Beth nodded, her eyes catching Merle and Daryl coming in from their hunt. "Watch this, neither one of them will be able to not look at them. I swear if Merle looks…."

The two women stood there arms crossed watching as their men both walked by the women. Both Dixons leered at the women. Then the women rolled over and smiled, "Hey boys."

Merle started to stop to talk to them, but Daryl nudged him, glancing over at Carol and Beth who were pissed as hell, "Keep walkin'."

Merle nodded, waving at his woman. Beth stomped her foot, "I hate it here!"

Carol nodded, "Me too. ME TOO!"

That night by dinner time, Carol and Beth were beyond pissed as they dished up dinner and watched Veronica and Anna hit on their men. Both women watched as they made their way over to Daryl and Merle. Carol whispered to Beth, "So help me god if they touch them!"

Merle and Daryl knew when they were in trouble, as soon as the women sat down, they focused on their plates and tried to not look up at the two very pissed off women dishing up dinner.

Veronica leaned over Merle, pressing her breasts into his arm, "Oh sweetie, just getting the salt, I just hate how they cook here."

Merle snorted, glancing at her, "Then fuckin' get up and cook for us then. Don't bitch about what the women make if ya ain't helpin'."

Veronica laughed, putting her hand on his metal stump, "I wonder if all of you is this hard."

Merle huffed, "Best sit somewhere else sugar, I got a woman."

Veronica leaned in smiling as she flicked her tongue against his ear, "Oh sweetie, you have a girl, I'm a woman."

Daryl wasn't doing any better; Anna slipped her hand up his knee, making him jump. He glared at her and smiled, "Oh sweetie, calm down. I just thought you might like a woman more your age."

Daryl huffed, "Got one my own age, you don't even look legal."

Anna leaned in her hand going further up his leg, "Oh I'm legal and I'm tight and pretty unlike your old lady."

Well it didn't take long for dinner to be abandoned as all hell broke loose. Carol launched herself at Anna, while Beth tackled Veronica out of her chair. The four women rolling around on the ground, hair pulling and bitch slapping all the way. When they were finally pulled apart, Rick ordered them all to their cells for the rest of the night.

When Merle went to follow, Beth turned around spitting blood at his feet, "OH NO YOU DON'T. Go sleep in the guard tower, hell go sleep with her, but YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING WITH ME!"

Merle stood there dumbfounded as he watched his little angel, storm away toward their cell. He sighed, sitting back down at their table picking at his food.

Daryl watched Carol storm toward their cell and he knew that she wasn't going to even talk to him so he sat down with Merle, the two Dixon brothers sick to their stomach over the whole thing and now they weren't getting any loving tonight.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next morning the two brothers headed toward their cells. When they got there both women were gone. Merle went in search of Beth only to find her in her shortest shorts serving lemonade to the Woodbury guys who were fixing holes in the fences. He stood there watching as his girl worked the line of men, flirting the whole way. He was pissed; there was HIS GIRL, HIS ANGEL flirting with other guys, younger guys! He turned around and went back to their cell, grabbing a bottle of whiskey he kept there and he went back to the guard tower he and Daryl slept in the night before. That's fine, if that's what she wanted then fuck her!

Daryl wasn't doing any better. He sat through breakfast watching as Carol openly flirted with Bob the new medic from Woodbury. He kept balling his fist and growling through his breakfast. Rick watched the whole scene and knew he had to do something to calm the situation before both Dixons had no women. He knew that the Dixons were calmer with their women.

So he got Daryl to come with him after breakfast and they went to the guard tower where Merle was held up at. Rick closed the door, "Ok, we need to fix this shit. I know you're both having lady trouble, so I think I can help."

Merle huffed, taking a drag off the bottle of whiskey, "Ain't no fixin' shit, if she wants them young guys let her!"

Daryl just sat there his arms crossed like a pouting kid, "Carol's all about that fucker Bob now, let her!"

Rick groaned, taking the bottle from Merle he took a drink and then set it down away from the brothers, "Alright here's the deal. You two have been with the women for what a year now?" Both men shook their heads, "Alright well the way I see it, ya need to make some commitments here. Tell them how ya feel, get them rings do something! I don't care. But I think they just need to know you're in this forever, till the end."

Merle shook his head, "She knows that."

Rick huffed, "Beth's young, she doesn't know anything. Carol's had so much shit in her other marriage she needs something, something to hang onto! Do it or let them go. This group doesn't need you guys acting this way."

Rick gave them back the bottle of whiskey and left the tower. Merle and Daryl sat there, both of them in quiet thought. Daryl smirked, "I got an idea, if ya want to use it."

Merle smirked at him, "Well at this point anything that puts me back in the number one spot I'm good for."

**-Summer Fire-**

That night Beth walked into her cell and stood there, sitting on the bunk with his shirt off was Merle. The cell had candles sprinkled around it, he stood up and smiled, "Hey there angel, how was your day?"

Beth smirked, "Good, how was yours?"

Merle nodded, "Good, thought I would do something for ya tonight. Why don't ya get comfortable and I'll give ya a massage."

Beth raised an eyebrow, "A massage? Are you sick?"

Merle shook his head, "No, I'm not, just tryin' to show ya I worry about ya is all."

Beth nodded, moving to the back of the cell, she changed her clothes and Merle motioned to her to get on the bunk. She did and then she felt him slowly push the back of her shirt up, his hand working on her muscles, "How's that sugar?"

Beth smiled, "That's nice. Why are you being nice, what did you do Merle?"

Merle chuckled, kissing the center of her back, "Nothing, I didn't do nothing, just missed ya is all. Thought you might like something special tonight."

Beth rolled over looking up at him, a smile on her face, "Is this because of my lemonade today?"

Merle fought back the urge is yell, he sighed closing his eyes, pulling out the black sharpie he had hidden under the mattress, "Listen, I don't like ya out there talkin' to them. Advertising my girl to them, ya need to burn those damn shorts unless you're wearin' them for me. Ya hear?"

Beth looked at him crossing her arms over her chest, "But it's alright for you to look? To flirt?"

Merle growled, "NO, it's not and I'm sorry alright. Just let me get this shit out alright?"

Beth shrugged, "Alright. Go ahead."

Merle sighed, showing her the marker, "Listen, I ain't got a ring, but I got this. Me and Daryl talked today and it might be time for us to make honest women out of you and Carol. As soon as we go on a run we'll take ya two, but this is for now. If ya want, I want ya to be mine forever, marry ya if ya want. But for now, you'll draw a ring on my hand and I'll draw one on ya. Let everyone know that we're together."

Beth sat up, her eyes filling with tears, "You want to marry me?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah, if ya will have me."

Beth nodded, holding her hand out, she let tears fall as he drew a simple band around her finger. He handed her the marker and she drew his her hands shaking. After they were done, she locked her fingers with his, "It's perfect. I love it."

Merle leaned in, "Can I kiss my bride now?"

Beth nodded, their mouths crushing together as they fell back on the bunk together. That night Merle Dixon made love to his bride-to-be knowing that no other man would ever have her like he did.

**-Summer Fire-**

When Carol didn't come to their cell, he went looking for her. He found her in the guard tower with Glenn. Daryl stepped in and nodded to Glenn, "I'll take watch with her, ya go on and be with Maggie."

Glenn looked at Carol and then back to Daryl, "You sure?"

Daryl nodded, his eyes on Carol's back as she stiffened at the sound of his voice. Glenn left and Daryl went out on the observation platform to stand next to her, "Ya been avoidin' me."

Carol huffed, "Well I'm just an old lady remember, maybe I just forgot you were important to me."

Daryl groaned, grabbing her he spun her crushing his lips to hers; she froze but then melted into the kiss. Her hands went to his hair, pulling him into her more. When he pulled away they were both panting, he smiled at her, "Ain't nothin' old about ya woman. But I think we need to make some promises to each other. Like I ain't lookin' for no one but ya. Ya better not be lookin' for no one but me, how's that."

Carol smirked, "You settling rules for me Dixon?"

Daryl huffed, "Rules of Engagement, if we're gettin' hitched this is how it's gonna be. Ain't puttin' that ring on your finger until ya agree."

Carol's eyes went wide, "You want me to marry you?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, I do. Ain't got ya a ring, just a marker, but it's a promise until the next run. Then I'll take ya and get the ring ya want. But I love ya woman and I want ya to be with me and ya have my promise that I ain't lookin' at no one else. So what do ya say?" Daryl wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks, "Well woman?"

Carol threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him down, "Yes!" She kissed his cheek, but he wanted more. He kissed her hard, walking her backward into the guard tower. He smirked when her back hit the wall.

Carol smirked at him, "Are we doing the ring first?"

Daryl groaned, "Alright, Jesus woman." He took out the marker and drew the ring on her finger, then he handed it to her, letting her draw one on him. Once they were done, he looked at her, "How's that?"

Carol smirked up at him, "Perfect, just perfect. Thank you."

When Rick came to relieve them the next morning, the guard tower was heavy with the smell of sex and he found two very happy people. He noticed the drawings on their fingers but didn't say anything.

Two months later the Dixon brothers did something they never thought they would, they got married in a small ceremony together to the women that had taken their hearts. The funny thing was even though they got each woman a ring, whenever the marker drawn ones would fade, they made them replace them. There was something to be said for that promise that made with just some ink and love.

**Review me baby!**


	60. Truth of the Matter

Chapter 60….Truth of the Matter

**Ok, well this one has a little bit of everything in it. FinnetheHuman1697 wanted one where Daryl and Carol question the truth in their relationship and end up in a fight. 80p asked that Merle flirt with Carol to get them together or in this case back together. Paws asked that Carol save Daryl from walkers in the rain. Also Paws wanted a drunken Daryl, so he's here too! So here we go!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol watched as the new group made their way into the prison. Rick and Glenn found them while they were on a run. There were five men, two female and six children. They sat them down in the common room and got them feed, Hershel and Carol doing health checks on them all as they came through.

Daryl and Rick went over with the new people how everything worked. But it was when Carol got up to ask Daryl a question when everything went to hell.

From behind them, Carol heard, "Oh my God, it's you! Dixon, it's me Becky Lee, from the Cherry Pit! Don't you remember me? Your brother Merle paid me to take your virginity don't ya remember?"

Daryl went white, shaking his head, "I don't. I think ya got the wrong person."

Carol crossed her arms and glared at him, they had been together for over a year now and he had told Carol that she was the one to take his virginity that he had never been with a woman. Now here stands little Becky Lee who apparently had that honor. Daryl swallowed hard, "I don't know ya, I'm sorry."

Becky Lee pouted, "Of course you do! Ya have a tattoo of a star on your back right thigh, how could I forget somethin' as fine as that ass!"

Carol huffed, she turned heading out of the cellblock, getting as far away from Daryl as she could. But he followed her, "WILL YA WAIT!"

Carol looked over her shoulder, racing up the stairs toward their cell, "I'm not in the mood to listen right now DIXON!"

She went into their cell and slammed the curtain down, but he followed coming in his chest was heaving, "I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH THAT SLUT!"

Carol wiped at her eyes, "BULLSHIT! How did she know you? She was all but hanging off you Daryl! I mean really!"

Daryl knelt down, putting his hands on her knees, "Carol, we've always been honest with each, why would ya think I'd do somethin' like lie about that. Ya been my only woman, the only one."

Carol looked at her hands, "I know it shouldn't matter, I was with Ed but when you told me that, I believed you. I feel honored that it's only been me. And you're the only man alive that's ever touched me."

Daryl smirked, cupping her face in his hands, "I like that too. Now come on now, maybe she's just confusing me and Merle, that happens more than ya think."

Before Carol could answer, Daryl shifted his knee coming down on something hard. He reached under the bunk and pulled out a white pregnancy test stick. His eyes went wide when he saw the plus sign, "What the fuck?"

Carol shook her head, "Oh Daryl, that's not mine. You have to understand…."

Daryl was enraged; she had told him that she couldn't have any more kids, so they hadn't been using protection. "Yeah did this to trap me didn't ya?"

Carol shook her head, "NO, it's Maggie's Glenn doesn't know yet, you can't say anything. She's scared. She's afraid he'll go nuts. It's not mine! I told you everything; I told you I couldn't have any more kids. Why would you….you know what just GET OUT!"

Daryl stood there, his fists clenched, "You know what I just might do that!"

Carol stood up throwing his back pack at his chest, "GOOD! GO!"

Daryl growled storming from the cell, he felt sick as he heard her sobs echoing off the prison walls, but he didn't stop, he just kept going. He was done with this love bullshit, he was better on his own. Him and Merle.

**-Summer Fire-**

When Merle finally got back to the prison he was shocked to see Daryl in his cell, "What'cha doin'?"

Daryl huffed, "Damn woman is fuckin' crazy and shit. Some slut came in here with the new group and said I slept with her and I didn't! Then I found out Carol's pregnant and she said she couldn't get pregnant. Damn woman is lying to me!"

Merle looked at his brother, "That's your kid boy, man the fuck up! That's blood, ain't nothin' stronger than blood and ya leave her because it? What the fuck is wrong with ya?"

Daryl shook his head, "Ain't nothin' wrong with me, it's her!"

Merle sighed; he put his stuff down and went in search of Carol, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, since he couldn't get an answer from dumbass Daryl. When he got to her cell, he stood outside and listened as Maggie and Carol talked.

Maggie had come in when she heard Carol crying. She sat down and put her hand on Carol's back, "Carol? Are you alright?"

Carol rolled over, "He left, he saw the test we left in here and thinks I'm pregnant and he left. That girl from the new group she said she slept with him, he lied to me. He said he wasn't with anyone but me, but he slept with her."

Maggie pulled her up into her arms and held her friend, "I'm so sorry, I'll tell Glenn tonight and then I'll tell Daryl."

Carol shook her head, "NO, he doesn't love me. If he did he wouldn't leave over a baby!"

Merle stood there outside the cell, his fist balling up, little brother needed a lesson and he figured he was the man to give it to him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl heard the news spread through the group, Maggie was pregnant. He didn't know how the fuck to fix things with Carol now. He really screwed up when he stormed out of their cell. She wasn't even talking to him, let alone looking at him and he didn't miss the way that Merle was hovering around her. He was making his way out into the yard, when he saw Merle leaning against the wall, Carol trapped under him, laughing about something. He just kept walking, he wasn't going to stand around and watch as Merle hit on Carol and she let him. That's all he was to her, just a quick fuck to pass the time, well it meant something more to him. He needed the quiet of the woods and that was what he was going to do, take off for a few days into the woods, into the quiet.

**-Summer Fire-**

Merle had been at her side almost constantly. The man wouldn't stop; he was trying to fix things between her and Daryl, that much she knew. He had come to her that first night with Becky Lee, she told Carol how sorry she was that she got Daryl and Merle confused. That she had slept with Merle, not Daryl. Carol believed the girl, but she wasn't ready to let him get off from storming away. Daryl was always doing that, talking and yelling without thinking.

Then when Merle came to her and told her he had a plan to make Daryl jealous, she just shook her head telling him that it wouldn't work. But Merle started helping with dishes and helping with laundry and Carol started to notice that Daryl was glaring at them both now.

That morning that Daryl saw them outside, she was laughing because Merle was telling her the story of when Daryl had gotten poison oak on his ass when he was little. When they saw Daryl storm out of the gate, Merle backed away from her and laughed, "See little mouse, just a little more time and he'll be beggin' for ya to forgive him."

Carol crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath, "I hope you're right Merle. I hope you're right."

But two days had passed and the weather was picking up. The rain hadn't stopped and Daryl hadn't come back. So Merle and Carol set out to find him. Even in the rain Merle picked up his trail and they followed it to an old bar that sat just off the high way. When they came into the bar, the first thing that hit them was the stench of death.

Merle heard a groan and he held up a finger to Carol, telling her to hold on as he rounded the bar. There on the floor, with empty bottles everywhere was Daryl. Two dead walkers back there with him. He looked up at Merle and snarled, "Come to gloat?"

Merle sighed, "What the fuck are ya doin'?"

Daryl held up a bottle, almost falling over, "Getting' shit faced, cuz ya took my woman."

Carol came around the side of the bar and sighed, "No one took me Daryl, I'm still here."

Daryl shook his head;"Nope, you and my brother have a happy fuckin' life together."

Merle growled, "Come on we're carryin' ya back if we got too. Weathers shit out there and I think the longer we wait we worse it will get."

He pulled Daryl off the floor, the three of them made their way back toward the prison. Daryl just wouldn't shut up, Merle sat him down to get some rest and catch his breath and his brother was still talking.

He pointed at Carol, "You know ya were the first woman I ever loved and ya broke my damn heart. Yup, just what I thought ya got all those love eyes for Merle now. He's been with so many women and I waited for ya, thought ya was the best woman. Ya broke my fuckin' heart."

Carol crouched down in front of him, "Daryl, I love you too, Merle and me are family nothing else."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, I've seen the way you are with him; you love him and not me."

Carol groaned looking at Merle who just shrugged, "I'm goin' to piss, watch his ass don't take off."

Carol nodded, sitting down next to Daryl, putting her head on his shoulder, "I love you Daryl, no one else."

Daryl was half asleep, the liquor fogging his mind, but he heard the moan coming up on his side of the tree. Before he could do anything, Carol was between him and the walker, stabbing it in the eye and taking it down. Merle came running, "SHIT, where the fuck did that come from?"

Carol was panting, wiping walker blood on her pants, "I don't know."

Merle whistled, "Damn ya did good sis. Come on let's get drunkie here back before he starts singing and others come."

Daryl smirked, "I like to sing, let me sing to you Carol. My sweet Carol, Oh Carol…you came and love me without taking, and I need you to stay oh Carol. You make my life so better…."

Merle slapped him on the back of the head, "Shut your mouth boy before I leave your ass out here."

Daryl smirked at Carol, "You're cute even with walker guts on ya."

Carol chuckled, "I'm glad you think so Daryl."

**-Summer Fire-**

When Daryl woke up his head was killing him. He cracked one eye and saw that he was back in Carol's bunk, her head was on his chest and her arm was around him. He smiled, hugging her tight to him. It had only been three days, but he missed her something awful. She stirred in his arms and yawned looking up at him, "Well good morning."

Daryl smirked, "When did I get back?"

Carol laughed, "You don't' remember?"

Daryl shook his head, groaning a little at the brass band that was now sitting up there playing, "Nah, don't remember much."

Carol propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him, "You were drunk when Merle and I found you. You said you loved me and then sang all the way home to me."

Daryl groaned, pulling the pillow over his head, "Jesus Fucking Christ, I sang for ya?"

Carol laughed, moving so she was on top of him, she pulled the pillow from his head, "Yup, you did. And you said you loved me."

Daryl's hands went to her ass, squeezing the soft flesh, "I do. What else did I say?"

Carol kissed his scruff, "You said that I could fuck you really hard when you woke up and that you wouldn't throw up on me or complain about a hangover."

Daryl chuckled, "I don't' remember that at all."

Carol smirked, "Well then I guess the next time you get jealous and storm out of the prison you best not get drunk. I saved you yesterday, a walker almost got you, but I saved you."

Daryl brushed at her hair that was hanging in her face, "I remember that….I think….thank you. For coming for me and loving me."

Carol smiled, "Of course, just remember I wouldn't lie to you and I promise to remember that you wouldn't lie to me. How's that?"

Daryl smirked, kissing her softly, "Sounds like a deal. Now climb on there and show me how much you missed me."

Carol pushed down his boxers and slid down his hard morning wood, making him grit his teeth. Being inside her was always felt like the first time; he loved how she fit him like a glove. He pulled off her sleep shirt and his hands found her breasts as she worked him up and down, rocking her hips, grinding against him. He bucked up into her, feeling her walls clamp down around him.

When they came they came in a heap together, both of them shaking and their bodies shivering from the contact. Carol kissed up his neck, "Don't you ever take off on me again."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, "Not going to happen woman, I trust ya, with my heart, ain't ever let someone have that before."

**Review me!**


	61. The Dream: Fan Warning

Chapter 61….The Dream: Fan Warning

**Well this one comes from Ladyraven69 who wanted a little quarry thing with Daryl and Carol, I modified it a bit, her original idea was really long and she should so write it! It's that good**** The other part is from mygnomefriend who wanted Carol to make a move. Then y'all can thank sarafina2012 for the smutty dreamy goodness at the end. Enjoy!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had decided that tonight was the night. She knew that Daryl was shy; she knew that he would never make a move on her and after her talk with Bob today she wanted to know if there was anything between them besides friendship. He was her best friend and she loved him, but she loved him like a man, not just as a friend. So she made her way up the guard tower stairs and shivered as the cold fall air whipped around her. She held onto the door knob a few seconds too long, then she pushed her way inside.

Glenn and Daryl both turned to her when she came in, she smiled, "I brought coffee for your watch. Glenn, Maggie was hoping you would come down and see her before she goes to bed. I'll stay with Daryl."

Glenn nodded, "She's been pretty sick with this being her first trimester and all. I'll be right back."

Carol smiled, "Take your time."

Daryl poured some of the coffee into the thermos lid and sipped it, "Ya made it didn't ya, the others have no fuckin' clue how to make coffee around her."

Carol smirked, "Well Beth's getting better."

Daryl huffed, "Not that much better." He headed out onto the platform to look around.

Carol followed him, her eyes on him the whole time. She sighed, taking a deep breath, "Daryl, have you ever wondered if we would've met in the old world. Before the walkers?"

Daryl looked at her, "Nah, I guess I ain't thought about that. Dreamin' is for people who have hope, I just focus on the survival of it all. Why?"

Carol shook her head, "No reason, just thinking to myself that I think we would've made a good team before."

Daryl huffed, "Ya won't have looked at me before. Ya know I was just a dirty redneck, nah, this is better. We're all equals here."

Carol swallowed hard and turned to face him, "Daryl?"

He looked at her, he could tell something was going on with her, but he had no clue what. Then she did it, she leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her soft lips to his chapped ones. Daryl froze, not sure what the hell was going on or what he should about this. When she pulled away she smiled at him, almost sadly, "Daryl, I want to be more than your friend, when and if you want that you know where I am."

Before Daryl could think straight she was gone, passing Glenn on his way back from the prison. Daryl was still standing there frozen in time when Glenn came out onto the platform, "Did I miss anything?"

Daryl just shook his head; he licked his lips and tasted cherries. His heart was beating in his chest and he had no idea what the hell he was doing. But he knew that things just got real complicated for him, Carol had made a move and now he had to figure out what that meant for him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl paused outside her cell, thinking about the kiss that she gave him. What should he do? He knew he liked Carol, but there were other men, better men for her than him. He wanted to be the man of honor that she thought he was but he didn't know if he could fight through his Dixon genes. He sighed, going back to his cell; he lay down and closed his eyes. Hoping that his dreams would be of her, like they were so often now. He knew he loved her, maybe in his dreams he would figure out how to love her. The way she deserved.

_Daryl woke up to the sound of people moving around outside his tent. As his eyes adjusted he realized he was in the tent that he and Merle shared at the quarry. He sat up rubbing his eyes and slowly got out looking at Merle who was sitting there, at the fire. He almost choked on a sob, "Merle? You're here?"_

_Merle nodded, "It's your dream baby brother, I'm just part of it."_

_Daryl moved toward him, "But you're dead."_

_Merle looked up at him like 'duh', but didn't say anything. "Boy this ain't about me and you, you did right by me every way ya could, this dream is about her. About why ya need her and she needs ya, now go on now, I'm gonna go down and see if Blondie's in the mood for a little Merle time."_

_Daryl watched as his brother got up and walked down the small hill, Merle picked up Andrea who squealed out a laugh and the two disappeared into a tent. Daryl walked down the hill toward the others and he heard the muffled scream coming from another tent. He went to grab his bow, but it wasn't on his back. He moved closer to the tent and saw Sophia run from the tent. Her eyes went wide when she saw Daryl, she grabbed his hand, "You have too! She won't make it without you! You have to be with her! He took so much from her. Look at what he did."_

_As Daryl looked into the tent, he saw Ed beating the hell out of Carol. She lay on her side, trying to protect her stomach, tears running down her face, "Please Ed, I'm sorry. Please don't hit me anymore." Daryl had been here before, he had saved Carol, one of his first days in the quarry, he had beat the hell out of Ed for beating on her. It was like a repeat in his head._

_Ed spit on her and then Daryl ran at him, ramming him into the ground. But then Ed was gone and so was the quarry. He looked around and saw he was in front of the barn at Hershel's place. He had a gun in his hand and walker bodies were everywhere. Then Sophia came stumbling out, in her walker form, but she talked to him, as he caught Carol who was running toward her now dead daughter. Sophia smiled at him, "See you protected her, for me. You have to be with her, you should be with her. I died to bring you two together and the only thing stopping you is you!"_

_Carol sobbed in his arms as Rick moved forward to put Sophia down. Then Daryl looked down and he was carrying Carol, through the tombs, the day he found her after he thought he had lost her. Carol opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "I'm here when you're ready."_

Daryl's eyes snapped open; he was sitting up in his bunk, cold sweat dripping off his body. He had to talk to her, see if she really thought that way about him. He had to know. He loved her, he had from the moment he saw her at the quarry, he just didn't know how to tell her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Down the hall, in her own cell, Carol was having a dream of her own. She was dreaming of the day at the quarry that she saw Daryl skinny dipping at night. Her hands were moving under her sleep clothes, inching toward her wet hot core as she thought about him.

_She was going to clean her face, this happened more and more since Daryl had stopped him from beating her. Now Ed did it in quiet, threatening her if she said anything that he would hurt Sophia. So she kept it quiet, going out after he fell asleep to clean up. Tonight was different, as she moved closer to the quarry he saw Daryl standing on the edge of the water, his boots were off and his shirt. She show the scars, but what got her was the muscle, the muscle that comes only from hard work. She felt hot flooding her body as she got closer and he dropped his pants, standing there bare ass naked._

_She watched as he walked into the water, he turned and Carol saw all of him. The way the water moved around him he was a vision, his cock was hard and ready and he smiled at her, that cocky Dixon smile, "Come on woman, ya said when I was ready you'd be waitin'."_

_She looked down and saw she was naked, her body was tone, like she was now, not like she was at the quarry. She walked toward him in the water, stopping just short of him. "Are you sure you're ready?"_

_He got closer, his hand moving slowly down her stomach until his fingers touched her slit, "Yeah, I'm ready now; Sophia and Merle told me it was time."_

Daryl stood there in her cell, his heart racing. He could see her hand moving against herself under the covers and he wanted to stay but he wanted to run. He eased himself onto the bunk slowly one hand stilling her hand that was under the cover and the other hand brushing down her face. Her eyes snapped open, "Daryl? What….oh Jesus…"

She turned bright red and turned away from him, her voice was cracking, "Let go of my hand."

Daryl could smell her arousal and he wasn't even sure what the hell he was doing at this point, but he wanted her, he had finally figured out he was in love with her, but he wanted her. His cock was hard the moment he knew what she was doing in that bunk alone. He gently moved his hand away and then snaked it under the covers. He ran his hand up her crotch on the outside of her pj pants. Carol's breath caught, "Daryl?"

Daryl smirked, "You're wet."

Carol nodded, trying to keep from moaning as his hand rubbed harder through the fabric. When she didn't stop him, he ran his hand to her waistband and down inside her panties. She moaned when his fingers gently caressed her slit, "Like that?" He asked her almost panting out the words.

Carol shook her head, pushing off the blanket. Daryl moved so he was almost in-between her legs on the bunk and he pulled the pants off her body, he groaned when he saw the light brown patch of glistening hair between her legs. He ran his hand through, his fingers, dipping into her a little as they passed. She bucked her hips up to meet his hand, "Daryl?"

Daryl looked up his voice full of lust, "What baby?"

Carol's chest was heaving; she couldn't believe this, "Are you real?"

Daryl chuckled; moving up her he used his teeth to pull her shirt up so he could get to her breast. His erection digging into her stomach as he settled above her, sucking and licking at the hardened peaks of her nipples. He moved up her body to her lips, gazing into her eyes, "Does it feel like I'm real?"

Then he kissed her, kissed her like he'd never kissed a woman before. His tongue caressing and tasting every inch of her as their tongues glided together. It was overwhelming and the peak of everything that Carol had ever dreamed of.

Daryl pulled away, running his tongue down her body. He put her legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue slowly down her slit, pushing in when she was moaning the loudest, making her buck off the bunk, her fingers tightening in his hair. He found her clit and he sucked it, almost like a baby taking to the nipple, working her up slow. When he taught she was near the edge, he slammed two fingers into her core and she came like a geyser against his face.

When he pulled back, he wiped his face on the blanket and smiled, she was laying there her body covered in sweat, flush, and satisfied, he'd done that. He unzipped his pants and moved up her body, kissing her as he went. When he got to her lips, he kissed her slow and deep letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Carol moaned into his mouth, feeling him line up with her core. She shivered as he pushed in, stretching her. Daryl gritted his teeth, "FUCKING HELL, damn woman you're tight."

Carol bucked her hips and he had to still himself so he didn't cum right there. He sat up more on his knees, pulling her toward him, getting a better angle. Then he put one hand on her breast and another on her throat. He leaned in kissing her softly, "Do ya trust me?"

Carol nodded, "With my life."

Daryl smirked, "Ain't ever gonna come to that, but I'm gonna make ya cum hard and after this ain't no man that will take what's mine."

Carol nodded, her hand tracing a small pattern on his hand on her throat. He began to move, thrusting into her, increasing his speed when he felt she was close. He felt his balls start to tighten and he tightened his hold on her throat just a little bit, still pushing deep into her, loving the feel of her walls around him like a glove. He gritted his teeth trying to hold off, "Cum on Woman, cum for me."

Carol nodded, "I'm cumming…..I'm…."

He tightened his hand one last squeeze and then let it go. She came hard around him, her walls clenching him so tight he thought she might break him in half. She screamed and he put his hand over her mouth to keep her from being loud and she bit into him making his own orgasm go. He roared as he spilled his seed into her, his heart beating out of his chest and his cock throbbing with pleasure.

He collapsed on top of her panting and happy, he looked up at her and smiled at her, "How was that?"

Carol smirked, running her hand through his hair, "Better than any dream I've ever had."

Daryl snickered, pulling the blanket up around them; he lay down next to her, pulling her onto his chest. He looked at the bite mark on his hand and chuckled, "How the fuck do I explain this?"

Carol chuckled, "Tell Hershel you had a bad dream."

Daryl pulled her close, "Nothing about what we just did was bad. NOTHING."

Carol sighed, "I'm glad you came for me."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, "IT was about damn time I did, now get some sleep woman and I'll try that again in the morning."

**REVIEW ME! **


	62. The Vest

Chapter 62…..Vest

**This request is from bluebaby3296 who wanted Daryl overhearing her and the other women talk about crushes. The whole time she holds his vest which she was washing, so he does something for her….hope you like! This is my fifth update on his today and I'm moving on to Pink Palace! Hope you like! Kaye**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl searched all over his cell, but he couldn't find the vest anywhere. He figured since his laundry bag was gone that Carol had grabbed it up and taken it to the wash. So he walked down to the laundry room where the women did the wash in the winter and when he got there, he stood there listening to them.

Maggie wiped her brow, "Why don't the men do the laundry? I mean this is the nastiest job I do! Glenn Rhee and his nasty underpants. I might love that man, but he needs to wash this stuff out once and awhile."

Karen laughed, "Didn't you get the memo, the world ended and men forgot about equality!"

Carol just chuckled, "It's not that bad."

Beth huffed, "It is, Michonne has the right idea, walking the fence and killing walkers. I wish I could do that too."

Maggie sighed, "What ever happened to romance? I'll tell you what happened; it died, like I am a little bit at a time!"

Carol laughed, "Oh come on Maggie, you're the one out of us with a real relationship! You should be happy!"

Karen huffed, "Don't be so sure, just a few more walks around the yard and I think I got Tyreese right where I want him!"

Beth gasped, "You and Tyreese? Oh my God! I didn't know!"

Karen smirked, "Yup he kissed me on the cheek last night!" The women all giggled, then Karen turned to Beth, "What about you? I see the way you look at Merle, everyone can see it."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "No shit, you need to stay away from him Bethie, he's too old and Merle-like for you."

Beth flushed red, "Oh come on you guys, he's nice, once you get underneath all that dirt and his bad mouth. But what about Carol?"

All three women turned and looked at Carol, who was standing there holding Daryl's vest in her hands, "What about me? I'm not with anyone."

Maggie chuckled, "Oh yes you are, everyone sees it Carol, Daryl has a thing for you."

Carol shook her head, "No, Daryl wouldn't see anything in me. We're just friends."

Karen smirked, "Friends that spend all their free time together. But I see the way Bob from Woodbury looks at you, Daryl better be careful."

Carol laughed nervously, "No, you all are just crazy. He doesn't….I'm too old for him."

Maggie stood up throwing down one of Glenn's shirts in the wash bucket, "You are NOT old Carol! What are you forty?"

Carol shrugged, "Forty four, in this world it's old. There are lots of young girls that follow Daryl around; he doesn't see me like that."

Karen shook her head, "No, he's in love with you, but if he doesn't move fast someone will beat him to you."

Carol didn't say anything else; she looked at the vest in her hands and sighed. She did love Daryl, she loved him a lot, but he wasn't interested, she just needed to get that right out of her mind.

Daryl stood there in the doorway watching as she brought his vest up to her nose and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe she didn't see them as in a relationship, they did everything together. He knew he was slower than slow in this area, but he thought the free quick kisses on the cheek they had shared had told her that he was hers and she was his. He walked away, he needed to do something to show her he cared about her and he didn't want anyone else to take her away.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had been busy all day and when she finally made her way to her cell, she stopped in the doorway. There on her bed was a leather vest. She got closer and she saw it was smaller than Daryl's. Picking it up she looked at it, wondering where it came from. She picked up it and his voice made her jump, "I think it'll fit."

Carol put her hand on her chest, "Why did you get this for me?"

Daryl stepped into the cell, he was nervous, his hands were sweating and his heart rate was out of this world. He took it from her and opened it, "Try it on."

Carol put one arm in and then another, when she turned around Daryl smirked at her, zipping up the front, "It looks real nice on ya."

Carol looked at it, a blush settling on her cheeks, "Do you think it's me?"

Daryl tilted her chin up with his knuckle looking into her eyes, "Looks like ya belong to me, we mix now, so no one will wonder what's goin' on with us. Don't ya think?"

Carol couldn't believe what he was saying, a small smile spread across her face, "I guess, I really like it. Thank you."

Daryl nodded, "Ya must not like it a lot."

Carol looked at him, "Why? I love it."

Daryl sighed, "If ya loved it maybe ya should give me a kiss thank you."

Carol nodded her head, "Ok, yeah I should." She leaned in slowly, trying not to scare him away, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, his lips were awkward, but they found their pace. Carol opened her mouth a little and flicked her tongue out against his lips and he opened his mouth, letting her kiss him hard. He tasted like cigarettes and coffee, but then his tongue went into her mouth and she saw stars as he caressed every inch of her mouth with his tongue. When they pulled apart they were both panting, "Thank you."

Daryl smirked, "Look even better if ya wore it without a shirt. Maybe you'd like to give me a private show."

Carol swallowed hard, "Oh, ok." Daryl sat on the edge of the bunk, his heart beating out of his chest as she took the vest off and set it down on the top bunk. She took a deep breath and pulled her shirt over her head.

Daryl's eyes went wide when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. He swallowed hard, his cock twitching to life in his pants, screaming to come out and play. Carol put the vest back on and when she zipped it up it pulled her tits just right and he wanted to groan.

His voice was strained when he spoke, "How about without the pants, ya know just wonderin' what it looks like." He started inching closer to her as she kicked off her boots and pulled down her pants. When he saw the black lace briefs he had to bite his cheeks to keep in the groan.

There she stood in front of him in nothing more than a leather vest and black panties. Carol moved toward him slowly, kneeling down in front of him, "Do you like it?"

Daryl nodded, his eyes going up and down her body, he wanted to touch her so bad. Carol put her hands on his thighs and leaned in kissing him. His tongue went right into her mouth, tasting her again; he could kiss her like this all day. When they pulled away Carol smiled at him, "I'm going to give you a present now, just relax."

She pushed him gently back and went to his belt. Daryl's hand came out to grab her wrist, "Carol?" His voice full of nerves when he spoke.

Carol smiled at him, "I'm going to make you feel good. It's been awhile for all of us; just thought it might help, relive your tension."

Daryl lay back on his elbows so he could watch her. Carol pulled his belt out of the loops dropping it on the floor. Then she eased his pants down, freeing his cock, which was standing at attention waiting on her. She looked at it as her hand went around it; the tip oozed pre cum as soon as she touched him. She smiled, running her tongue along the tip not sure if she was doing this right, Ed always said she sucked at this, but for Daryl she wanted to try.

She wrapped her mouth around him and took him as deep as she could. Daryl moaned loudly, his hips bucking up into her mouth. She grinned around him, using her tongue on the back of his shaft as she sucked him up and down. He started grunting which only made her want to do more for him, she put her hand on his balls, Daryl grunted her name, "Carol, I'm gonna…..shit…fuck…fuck…" He bucked up his hips fast cumming into her mouth like a freight train. She hung on swallowing him down as he came.

Daryl fell back on the bunk, his body glistening with sweat and his body still coming down from the high. Carol climbed on the bed next to him, laying her head on his chest. She was afraid he would run from the cell, but he tightened his arms around her and pulled her head up so he could kiss her. He rolled her onto her back and slowly unzipped the top of the vest. When her breast were out, he growled, sucking and licking at them, "Taste so fuckin' good woman. Why did I wait so damn long?"

Carol moaned bucking her hips up into him, "I don't know. Why did you wait?"

Daryl chuckled, unzipping the vest the rest of the way, "I have no fuckin' clue."

He put his thumbs into the panties and pulled them from her body and then he was on her, kissing her devouring her with his mouth and hands. She could feel him growing hard against her, before she could do anything he thrust into her, making her arch her back off the bunk. She felt him stretch her, rip her but she didn't care. She wanted him, all of him and she wasn't going to let him go now.

He took his time, going slow, kissing her jaw and neck, damn he loved her neck. When he felt her start to clench around her, he increased his pace.

Carol felt a pooling of heat start in her gut and spread out into her core through her body. When she came she screamed into his shoulder, her body not her own as he took her to an edge she had never felt with a man before. He came right after her and collapsed next to her, both of them smiling at each other.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next morning, when he left to hunt, he kissed her softly, "Best wear that damn vest today, ain't done with ya yet."

Carol just giggled, she had never felt so happy in her life, expect for maybe when she had Sophia. So that day she dressed and made sure to put the leather vest over her favorite blue shirt.

The other women all gave her questioning looks, but didn't say anything till they went down to the laundry room to take down the clothes they had washed the day before.

Maggie was the frist one, "Soooo, where did you get the vest?"

Carol blushed, "It was a gift."

Beth's eyes went wide, "From Daryl?"

Before Carol could answer, Daryl appeared at the door, "Woman, I got us some deer meat for tonight come on and help me clean it."

Carol nodded, the other women going silent. She went to go past Daryl and he stopped her kissing her right there in front of everyone, when he pulled away she smiled at him and blushed. He was blushing too, but he knew she needed this. He looked at the other women, "See the vest I got my woman? Now ain't no one gonna worry about how she's with."

As they walked away, he took her hand, kissing her cheek. The laundry room had erupted into giggles and 'oh my god' s. Daryl Dixon had claimed his mate.

**Ok, review me!**


	63. Better Dig Two (Part 1)

Chapter 63….Better Dig Two (Part 1)

**Well this little story comes from the idea given to me from Daryl'sVixon, who wanted Daryl and Carol to make love because the governor is coming and they think it's the last night alive. Well then he tells her it's a mistake and stuff goes from there.**

**The song inspiration comes from Silvercreekmomma who turned me onto the song, 'Better Dig Two' by the Band Perry because of her Daryl/OC story of the same name, so I hope you enjoy! This is going to be a long one! And you know I love me some cliffhangers! **

**Thanks for all of you sticking with me while I fought my writer's block! It's gone now and I'm free!**

**-Summer Fire-**

_**Put me in the ground, put me six foot down, and let the stone say:**_

"_**Here lies the girl whose only crutch,**_

_**Was loving one man just a little too much",**_

_**If you go before I do, I'm tell the gravedigger that he better dig two **_

– _**Better Dig Two by The Band Perry**_

The governor was coming; they had sent out scouts and saw that he was coming. He even had tanks; they knew he was too close for them to make a run for it with the old folks from Woodbury, so they got ready. They made sure the youngest members of the group were deep in the tombs, Hershel and Beth would be leading them out. Carl would be in charge of their protection along with Noah, Karen's son. So they waited for the fighting to start, for him to come.

Carol and Daryl were in the south tower, their eyes scanning the horizon waiting for any sign of him. Carol looked over at him, his raggedly handsome face etched in stone tonight as he looked out at the cruel world they now lived in. He was made for this world, the way he held himself, the way he grew after everything happened. And she knew she loved him like she never loved any man, maybe any other person.

She reached out and cupped the side of his face, he didn't flinch anymore, that was a good sign. He turned to her and smirked, "Scared?"

She shook her head, "Yes, not to die, but of losing you."

Daryl huffed, "We're not losin' anybody tomorrow."

Carol nodded, her hand pulling away, but he held it there, staring at her, into her eyes. He didn't know what he was thinking when he kissed her, but he did. He pulled her against him and kissed her. It was everything he thought kissing Carol would be, she tasted like cherries and her lips were soft, gliding against his. He flicked his tongue out and was rewarded by her opening her mouth, inviting him in. She moaned when his tongue hit hers, she had dreamed of this moment for so long and now here he was kissing her finally. His arms tightening around her, his hands started moving up and down her back as the kiss intensified.

Then she felt him move them into the guard shack, kicking the door shut he pushed her against the wall and stared into her eyes, his chest heaving with hers, "It's pretty romantic."

Carol nodded her head, kissing him, biting at his bottom lip, "I want to screw around."

There were no more words as she helped him shrug off his vest and shirt, his arms bunching and straining as he undid her pants and she pushed them down. He had to fight himself to keep from ripping apart her shirt but he took his time, undoing the buttons. When she stood there naked, he couldn't stop himself anymore; he lifted her up and thrust into her.

Carol screamed in pleasure, her head buried in the crook of his neck as they moved together, fluid motions of body and skin, sweat and kisses. They couldn't stop the tidal wave of feelings that had been building for three years. As he kissed and caressed her body, she did the same to him. No one had every treated him like she did and now she was taking it to another level by the way she made love to him and that was what it was, they made love in the tower that night. Just the two of them, souls bared to one another, thinking that tomorrow would be the last day that they would be alive and they needed this. They needed one another.

When it was over, they kissed each other for what seemed like forever. When Daryl pulled away from her, she smiled, "I love you Daryl, no matter what happens out there, I love you."

Daryl didn't know what to say, he had never had someone say that to him. Not even his momma had said it more than a handful of times. He just nodded, turning to get dressed. If they lived through the day, if they made it, this could be a mess that Daryl wasn't ready for. He cared about Carol, he wanted her to know that but he wasn't ready to be with someone, he didn't know how.

So they dressed in silence. When the first tank hit the tree line, Carol took his hand and squeezed it, before she left to go to her position on the battlefield. The governor was going to rain hell down on them and they were going to meet him head on.

**-Summer Fire-**

It seemed more like days than hours as the fighting went on, Glenn and Daryl were able to overtake one of the three tanks, then turned it on the governor's men. After that the other tanks fell which ended in a victory for their side. The governor was caught and Rick had been the one to put the final bullet in his head, while Michonne took great pleasure in chopping his head off for good measure.

That night they celebrated, the whole prison felt the weight lifted off them as they enjoyed their freedom from the governor.

Daryl had looked for her, he hadn't seen her since the guard tower and he needed to make sure she was alright. He finally found her with Hershel tending to the few of them that had been wounded. She looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back, motioning for her to come into the hall. He wanted to get this over, tell her that last night had been a mistake and he wasn't ready for this yet.

When she stepped out into the hall, her hands went around his neck and she kissed him hard, he froze, knowing that kissing her back would be wrong. So when he froze she pulled away looking up at him, "Daryl what is it? Is everyone alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah everyone's fine, it's just….Carol we're friends and last night well, it was a mistake….it was nice and all but it can't happen again….I'm real sorry…"

Carol stared at him, she wouldn't cry, not this time, he didn't want her, she knew now. She had told him she loved him and she had been a fool. She nodded, "Yeah I guess it was." She turned away from him walking toward her cell.

Daryl started to go after her, but Hershel stopped him, "Let her go son, she's hurt and nothin' ya say will fix that. Just leave her be now."

Daryl knew that the old doctor had heard what was said and now Daryl knew what he had done had not just cost him any chance with Carol with the future, but he had lost his friend. Suddenly he didn't feel like celebrating. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey that Glenn had put out and headed to the guard tower, feeling more like Merle Dixon's little brother than himself tonight.

**-Summer Fire-**

There's a feeling that rips through your heart and soul when someone you truly love rejects you. If you've never felt it, the first time you do it feels like you're dying. That's how Carol felt that night on her bunk. She had never really loved Ed, not like this, she had only married him because she had gotten pregnant with Sophia.

When Sophia died it had almost killed her, but a mother's love was different from a lover's love. Now she couldn't breathe. She didn't know how she would stay there, in the prison seeing him every day, knowing what it felt like to make love to him and know she couldn't have him. What if he found someone else? How would watch that? She stared at the wall, hanging onto Sophia's little doll with her might. She had to come with something, she couldn't do this anymore.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl woke up the next morning on the floor of the guard tower, the empty bottle of whiskey on the floor and dull pounding hangover the only traces of what he had done with his night. He stood up and stretched moving toward the platform he heard shouting and screams. When he opened the door he sucked in a big breath, underneath him was the largest herd he'd ever seen. They had gathered together attracted by the gun fire from the day before.

Rick already had a group down there trying to take them out. He narrowed his eyes and saw Carol down there in the mix. He grabbed his bow and ran down to help.

Working as quickly as he could, he last sight of Carol in the mass of bodies, almost every able body person in the prison was out there helping them take down these fuckers. When they finally stopped there had to be over a hundred if not more walkers down.

Rick came to the center of the group, "Alright, check around did we lose anyone? Glenn, Tyreese check your groups and make sure everyone is accounted for. Daryl, Carl, and I will start moving the bodies, then everyone else fall in…."

The sound of Glenn's voice over everyone would be forever stuck in his mind, "CAROL! WE CAN'T FIND CAROL!"

Daryl moved toward Glenn, his heart beating in his chest, "WHERE? WHERE WAS SHE?"

Glenn nodded toward the area of fence that he lost saw her, "She was right here! I swear! We all had so much going on!"

Daryl went down moving bodies of walkers, Rick and Glenn helping him. When he came to a body on the bottom of a stack, he stumbled back a little, the face was all but gone it was hard to tell who it had been but for the gold cross necklace and red tank top.

He stumbled back, hitting his knees, his hands fisted in his hair; tears ran down his face as he looked to the heavens and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!" His Carol was dead.

**So, do you want more? Am I really this mean? DID I KILL OUR GIRL? Well I'll go drink some sweet tea and see what you think….you know I love cliffhangers!**


	64. Better Dig Two (Part 2)

Chapter 64….Better Dig Two (Part II)

**Hee hee….FinnetheHuman is chanting at me and Sarafina2012 is in denial she says I would never kill Carol….well you guys will just have to read and see! I do so love my cliffhangers though! LOL…Here we go! **

**-Summer Fire-**

Rick stood there, tears welling in his own eyes, it couldn't be Carol. She was Carol, she was the last of the women left from the quarry, she was the only mother his children had now. He looked at Daryl the man was upset, he was rocking back and forth on his knees, pulling at his hair so hard he thought he might pull it out. And then it hit Rick, this is what he looked like when Lori died. Daryl had been in love with Carol. Rick watched as Glenn and Tyreese picked up Daryl off the ground, his body was limp as his head slumped between his shoulders, his sobs were bouncing off the walls of the yard. They had lost her, their last connection to the beginning, Rick closed his eyes and prayed that where ever she was now, she was with Sophia and she was happy. Carol over any of them deserved to be happy.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol didn't know where the thought had came from. She was there one minute taking down walker after walker and then she saw the small walker, who was built like her. She stabbed it and had enough time to slip her tank top off, leaving her in the white one she wore underneath, she took her cross necklace and put it around her neck and then she slit her hand bleeding all over the walker's face, she knew the other walkers would take care of the rest. As the walkers fed on her replacement, she ran with all her might to the woods. She stopped, watching them as they finished up the herd. When she saw Daryl hit his knees, she knew she had been successful.

Sobbing she pushed herself through the woods, where would she go? What would she do? Who could she be now? She had always been Ed's wife or Sophia's mom. Then she was the housewife to the group, Daryl's friend. Now she was alone and on the run. Where would this lead her? She closed her eyes and hoped that she had made the right choice; she didn't even have anything with her besides her knife. She needed supplies, that was the first thing on the list. She was going to survive this world, alone might be the best way to heal a broken heart.

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn and Tyreese had tried to put him in his cell, but he got violent, trying to hit and punch anything that got in his way. He fought his way toward her cell, collapsing on the floor, pulling her pillow to his face, and muttering how sorry he was into it. Glenn and Tyreese stood there in disbelief watching him as he fell apart. They had never seen him like this.

Hershel pushed past them with an injection. He didn't even ask he put it into Daryl's upper arm, "It's just something to let you rest. It will help."

Daryl didn't say anything, he just held onto that pillow, like it was his only life line to her. Hershel sighed looking at Glenn and Tyreese, "You boys get him into the bunk, he'll be asleep soon."

Hershel stood and watched as they did. When they came out, Glenn looked at his father-in-law, "Will he be alright?"

Hershel shook his head, "I don't know son, that right there is a broken heart and it takes a long time for that heal. You know that Rick still struggles with his from time to time. Just let him rest. We'll wake him up for the funeral. I need to get back to Beth, she's a mess too."

By sunset, they had dug a grave and wrapped Carol's body in a warm blanket. Rick had done most the work with Michonne, lowering her body in gently, he knew that Daryl would want her taken good care of and he made sure that was what they did.

When they were ready, Hershel got Glenn and Tyreese to go back in and get Daryl. He was half out of it as they walked him to the grave site, he stared out into space, as Hershel read from his bible, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Trust in God; trust also in me. In my Father's house are many rooms; if it were not so, I would have told you. I am going there to prepare a place for you.' That's what Carol has done; she has gone on, to get things ready for the rest of us. She's there making a spot for us. Even though we mourn and our losses are too many to count we know she is safe in the arms of her little girl today, and they are happy standing in the presence of God."

Daryl hit his knees, his forehead touching the edge of her grave. Rick knelt down next to him, patting the man who had become like a brother on the back, "It's alright Daryl, you still have the rest of us. It's alright Daryl."

But Daryl didn't hear him; he was too stuck in his own head, seeing her face over and over again as he broke her heart. She died with a broken heart, because of him. Now he knew how she felt, because now that she was gone, he knew he had loved her, he had just been too damn scared to tell her. Now he would walk this shitty world alone, that was his punishment for breaking the closest thing to an angel he'd ever have.

**-Summer Fire- (Six months later)**

Daryl moved through the woods at a good clip, he had a bead on a buck and they needed it tonight. They had lost the prison four months back, he had hated leaving her, but he knew that she was with him where ever he went. Sometimes he could hear her talking to him, gently guiding him through his day like she use to when she was alive. Now they were on the run, they had lost a great number of the older folks on the road, some staying put, taking their chances, others dying from sickness or walkers. It seemed they would never catch a break.

So now they were stopped, Rick had taken a bad fall and broke his wrist, a compound fracture Hershel had called it and now it was infected and the thought of losing Rick was eating at his gut.

He got the buck and made his way back to the camp, Tyreese met him and the two of them worked together stringing up the deer to cut up the meat. They were just finishing giving the meat over to Beth and Karen when Glen, Maggie, and Sasha pulled up with a military hummer behind them.

Glenn got out, "It's all good guys, we meet them on the road, they have a secure base near here and have offered us help."

Daryl held his crossbow up at the three men in military fatigues behind Glenn, "How the fuck do you know they ain't some crazy assholes?"

The tallest of the men stepped forward, "Well we might be crazy assholes, but we're good men. We have a base not far from here, supplies, medical staff and we'd be happy to have you. You can come with us and leave whenever you want. We have women and children there too, it's safe, we're just trying to survive like you are. We just happen to have big walls around our place."

Daryl relaxed a little, "Where is this place?"

The man pointed down the road, "About twenty miles that way, it was a military school, we're the instructors, have a lot of kids with us and some women. But we're good, fast; kill those dead fuckers and anything else that threatens what's ours. Glenn said your leader is real sick, we got medical supplies, we might be able to help."

Daryl looked at Tyreese who nodded, "What else can we lose Daryl? If we don't do this we might lose Rick and then where would Judith and Carl be?"

Daryl sighed, walking forward he held out his hand, "Daryl Dixon."

The man cocked his head to the side and then held out his hand, "Owen Mitchell, pack up and follow us."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol heard the trucks before she saw them, she was on guard with David one of the older cadets from the school. She had been picked up half dead and dehydrated out of her mind near the school five months ago. When she woke up she had stared into the deep warm eyes of Owen Mitchell, the school doctor. He and she had become close over the last several months, he was still getting over losing his wife and she was still getting over Daryl. But she was his friend and she knew she could never live without him now.

She had learned so much since she got there, she got better at the rifle, so good that she honestly out shot some of the men who'd been doing it for years. But her real place was the clinic. She loved working with Owen and they made a great team.

When the trucks came through the gate, Owen signaled her in the tower letting her know they needed her in the clinic. She smiled to David and made her way down into the school, meeting them as they carried a man in on a gurney.

She snapped on her gloves and moved to Owen's side and then she saw Rick's face, "Oh my god!"

Owen looked up at her, "He's here too, outside. Was all I could do to keep him out there while I gave you a heads up, he doesn't know you're here?"

Carol swallowed hard, "We'll worry about that after, what can I help with here?"

They worked for an hour, cleaning the wound, setting the bones back in the proper place, and starting an IV on Rick. When they were done, Owen smiled to her, "You know you might as well get this over with."

Carol nodded, "I'll let you lead, they're going to want to know how he is."

Owen grinned at her, taking her hand and squeezing, "It's going to be fine, they might be mad, but it will be fine, this is your home now, not theirs, we can kick them out if we need too."

Carol smiled, "Thank you Owen."

They walked through the clinic doors to the waiting area and everyone stood up, Carol was half hidden behind Owen, just wanting a few minutes before she revealed herself to him.

Daryl stood up as soon as the doctor came out, "How is he?"

Owen sighed, "We have IV antibiotics hooked up to him right now and we've cleaned the wound, I think we got to him in time. But it's a waiting game now. But you're welcome to come in and see him. We'll get you settled, get you hot showers and get a good meal into you."

It was Beth who saw her first, the young woman's eyes welled up, "Carol?"

They all turned to look at her and she gave them a weak smile,"Hi guys, Rick's doing great. If you just follow Owen he'll take you to him. I'll catch up soon; I have other duties I need to attend too."

She turned and started down the hall walking as quickly as she could without running, which was what she wanted to do. When she got to the end of the hall, she heard his boots and knew he would be there if she turned around. Before she could open the door to the mess hall, he grabbed her, spinning her around. What she saw would forever be in her mind, the openness of his eyes, the fear, anger, but there was love mixed in there too.

Daryl couldn't breathe with he saw her, it was like some crazy dream, there she stood, her hair was longer, she looked healthier, but she was there. When she turned to leave he knew he wasn't letting her go again, he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers a second time. So he followed her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around he looked into her eyes and he knew he had found home. He had found her, he crushed his lips to hers, giving her everything he had. But it didn't go like he thought it would, she pushed against his chest, wiping at her mouth, "Don't Daryl, you don't know me."

He watched her go through the doors and disappear, but he didn't care, he smirked, that's the way she wanted to play it, he deserved that. But he knew now what it felt like to be without her and he was going to do whatever it took to get her back. He whispered into the empty hallway, "That's right woman, your man is here now."

**OHHHH REVIEW ME BABY! HOW WAS THAT? DARYL IS GONNA HAVE HIS SHIT TOGETHER! He's gonna woo her…well Dixon style! **


	65. Better Dig Two (Part 3)

Chapter 65….Better Dig Two (Part 3)

**Well, you guys love the Dixon wooing, so here it is….poor Daryl! LOL Rick's gonna be fine by the way…LOL…no one asked….glad you liked this! Dixon'sVixon came up with it….I just ran with it.**

**So sorry y'all I had friends stop by tonight and we ended up playing cards and cooking out! So I'm posting this part and I hope you forgive me for being late. It's going to be four parts, because I want the wooing and then the big pay off! Don't hate on Owen, he is just trying to help Carol!**

**-Summer Fire-**

He tracked her with his eyes, watching her as she walked around the mess hall. Owen had brought them into the mess hall after they saw Rick and now everyone was filling up on food. Owen sat down at a long table with several other men and a few women. Carol brought her food over and sat next to them. It looked like they were having some kind of meeting.

Glenn was sitting next to him and he leaned over, "Any idea how she got here? Or why she took off on us? We thought she was dead? Who the hell did we bury?"

Hershel cleared his throat looking at Daryl, "Glenn, let's leave this to Daryl to take care of, he knows more than we do."

Beth shook her head, "No daddy, she needs to tell us what happened. Did she get chased away by walkers and end up lost in the woods or something? How did her necklace and shirt end up on that walker?"

Daryl shoved food into his mouth, "Because she put it there, that's why. She wanted me to think she was dead, not y'all, this is about me and what I did."

Glenn dropped his fork and looked at him, "What did you do?"

Daryl sat back and saw Carol had looked up their eyes locking for a minute. He smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, I'm plannin' on fixin' it."

Carol looked away, getting back into the conversation at the table she was at. Beth huffed, "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind, it ain't right what she did, we mourned for her."

Glenn nodded his head in agreement, "We love her and would've taken care of her no matter what happened. Why did she do this?"

Hershel gave Glenn a warning look, "It's not our business, it's between her and Daryl. Now let's enjoy this food that God has seen to give us."

The rest of the meal was silent. One of the women from the table Carol had been sitting at, came to take them to their rooms and showed them the showers. Daryl stopped her as she went to leave, "I need to see Rick again, check on him."

The woman smiled, "You're free to go where you want, it's a free country last time I checked. Do you know the way?"

Daryl nodded, he knew the way, he planned on looking around and checking on Carol too while he was out there seeing Rick.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was surprised when she got back to the clinic that Rick was awake. He looked at her and shook his head, "Carol?"

Carol sat down next to him and smiled, taking his hand, "Hey there how do you feel?"

Rick shook his head, "Like I'm going crazy again."

Carol chuckled, leaning down she kissed his forehead, "You're not crazy I'm here. I've been staying with this group for some time now. They're good people like your group."

Rick tightened his grip on her hand, "Our group you mean, you're still a part of it."

Carol dipped her head, "I figure not everyone would share that feeling with you. I'm sorry I hurt y'all when I left, but it was the only way to get a fresh start."

Rick sighed, "Daryl?"

Carol nodded her head, "Daryl. Did something stupid that night before the governor came and he told me what a mistake it was, that he didn't feel like that for me. I couldn't take the heart ache that came with that. So when I saw my chance I took it. I never thought you would find me."

Rick sighed, touching her face where a tear fell, "Carol, we would've worked it out. Daryl is stupid; he does stupid things, gets scared and runs away. You know that."

Carol nodded, "I do, but this time I ran away and I think I'm better for it. I like it here, the walls are brick and we don't have much trouble with walkers. It's so much nicer here, we have supplies, the cadets are good, fast they have learned so much and they work hard. It's not like it was at the prison where just a few of us worked hard while the others sat around and did nothing."

Rick groaned, "Carol, you're place is with us."

Carol chuckled, "Don't put that to vote, you'll lose."

Rick chuckled a little as Carol pushed some pain meds through his IV, "Now get some rest, I saw Jude she's beautiful, Michonne is taking great care of her. I'll check on you in the morning."

Rick laid there staring at the ceiling when he heard the door open again. He looked up and grinned, "Wondered when you'd be by you just missed her."

Daryl chuckled sitting down next to Rick, "Story of my fucking life with that woman. How ya feelin'?"

Rick sighed, "Well I'm alive. Doc said that it'll be at least six weeks before he'll take this off."

Daryl looked at the cast that now covered Rick's arm, "Well we're safe here, people seem alright."

Rick smiled, "And Carol's here, what did you do Daryl?"

Daryl sighed, "I….we….well ….in the guard tower….after the governor was gone, I told her that it was a mistake." Daryl rest his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair, "When I thought she was gone, it made me think, made me realize that I loved her and I was just an asshole."

Rick sighed, "You have a second chance, something I never got with Lori. Are you going to take it?"

Daryl raised his head slowly, "I am, I just don't know what to do."

Rick grinned, "Lucky for you, I'm willing to help ya out here. Now here's what you do."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol finished up in the shower and made her way to her room, she shared one with Owen on the other side of the clinic and as she walked toward her door she could see Daryl standing there, and she couldn't believe the conversation she overheard.

Daryl knocked on the door, not prepared for Owen to answer in his sleep pants bare chested. Daryl looked him up and down, looking around him, "Lookin' for Carol, heard this is her room."

Owen smirked at him, leaning against the doorframe, "This is OUR room, she'll be back soon. Something I can do for you?"

Daryl puffed up his chest, "Yeah there's somethin' ya can do for me, move your shit out and make way mother fucker because she's mine."

Owen wanted to laugh but he didn't, he just raised his eyebrows at Daryl, "Well maybe you should let Carol know that because the last she checked you weren't anything to her. She was a mistake to you."

Daryl pushed his chest against Owen's, "I know that woman, inside and out I bet you don't. I've been there for her when she lost her little girl, when other's gave her up for dead, I've kept her safe."

Owen leaned in close going nose to nose with the pissed off hunter in front of him, "Well then I guess she'll be the one to decide if SHE lets you back in. But for now, she sleeps right here close to me. Hell, how do you know I haven't had her already, a sweet, kind, beautiful woman, why do you think she took off? To get the FUCK AWAY FROM YOU!"

Daryl growled and she knew it was just a matter of time before the two were rolling around on the floor, she walked toward them, "What's going on? Is Rick worse?"

Owen smirked, "Nope, Daryl and me were just setting up some ground rules about how the two groups were going to do things, right Daryl?"

Daryl snorted, "Yeah we're crystal clear how things will work."

Carol smiled, pushing past Daryl to get into the room, "Well good, good night Daryl." She shut the door in his face and Daryl did his best to not knock the damn door down and march in there throwing her over his shoulder. He knew what Rick said, he'd have to go slow with her like a wounded animal, but he wanted to knock that smirk right off that fuckers face. He sighed leaning his head against the door. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever did.

**-Summer Fire-**

The sound of a french horn playing woke him before dawn. Daryl stretched and went to the window seeing the whole damn school was in the yard, he saw Carol and Owen both walking up and down the lines of kids that were assembled with several others. He got dressed and met Glenn and Tyreese in the hallway.

Tyreese chuckled, "Man this takes me back, their doing muster in the middle of the damn zombie apocalypse."

Glenn looked at Tyreese, "What the fuck is muster?"

Tyreese sighed, "It's when they get them all together and take them out for warm-ups and give out jobs for the day. Shit the sun ain't even up yet."

Daryl huffed as they opened the door to the yard, "Muster my ass, this is bullshit, these are kids."

They stood and watched as Owen walked toward the flag, some of the kids raised it and then they all did the pledge of allegiance. Owen turned and smiled, "Today we have visitors, I want you all to make them feel welcome, help them find things, show them around. Group A will take first watch today, Group B will take lessons with Miss Carol and Miss Becky, while Group C I want you to get on your chores. If you hear the horn then you know to come running with your weapons. There are no supply runs today, we got plenty today. If you're sick see me or Miss Carol. DISMISSED!"

Daryl watched as the kids scattered heading all kinds of directions toward the school and he clocked Carol with his eyes as she slipped back into the building with kids following behind her. He was getting ready to follow her when Owen came into his line of sight, "Well gentlemen good morning, we have things that need done around here and Carol said you were the men for the job."

Daryl groaned, she was distracting him. Well he'd fix that.

**-Summer Fire-**

All day they spent in the small motor pool of the school working on the two trucks that were broke down. Glenn and Tyreese were covered in grease and grim, Daryl was showing them what to do to fix the trucks, but the damn things just wouldn't start.

Maggie appeared around dinner time to get them, by the time they washed up and joined the others in the mess hall, there was no sign of Carol. Daryl was getting down right pissed now; he leaned over to Maggie, "Have ya seen her today?"

Maggie shook her head, "NO, Beth and I have been in the laundry most of the day with some of the older kids, we haven't seen her."

Daryl pushed off from his table and stalked toward where Owen was sitting, "Where the fuck is she?"

Owen smiled, "Whoever do you mean?"

Daryl growled, leaning over him now, "You know who I'm talkin' about! You stupid mother…."

Owen stood up, "Go ahead finish that statement in front of the kids and see how long you're breathing!"

Glenn and Tyreese came over pulling Daryl away from the table; Owen sat down the two men glared at each other for the rest of the meal. Once he was done eating, he went to his room, and when he looked out he saw her, walking the wall. He grabbed his bow and headed outside.

Carol saw him coming but she didn't say anything as she kept her post. He sat down right in her walk way, smirking at her, "So this is where ya been?"

Carol sighed, "We all take watch, it helps lighten the load, especially at meal times, the kids need to eat."

Daryl nodded, scanning the horizon, "Don't seem like there's much to watch, haven't seen many walkers."

Carol groaned, "What do you want Daryl? Honestly!"

Daryl stood up staring at her, "Honestly, I'd like ya to come and stay with me instead of him. Honestly, I think you've played G.I. Jane fuckin' long enough. Honestly, I think ya know who the best man is for ya."

Carol huffed, "Who would that be? YOU? I was a mistake Daryl, remember. I took myself out of the way, gave you a free pass to never look at me again. You win Daryl, you pushed me away. So take the win and don't worry about me anymore."

Before Daryl could answer her, some of the older kids appeared, "Miss Carol, Owen needs you in the clinic."

Carol nodded; looking back at Daryl she climbed down and hustled across the yard toward the school. Well if she was going to the clinic, so was he. He figured Rick needed a visit and she wasn't getting away that quickly.

**-Summer Fire-**

When Carol got the clinic, Owen was checking Rick's pulse in his hand, "It's looks much better already. You should be able to join the others in the rooms by morning if you do one more night on the antibiotics."

Rick sighed, "Good, I'm missing my kids."

Carol smiled at him, "I got to spend the day with them, they are perfect. I think Michonne is the only talking to me."

Rick chuckled, "Oh I doubt the only one."

Daryl came walking in and smirked, "I'm talkin' to her, she just ain't talkin' to me."

Rick looked at Carol, "Carol why aren't you talkin' to Daryl?"

Owen snickered and Carol hit him on the back, "Well Rick if you must know why I'm not talking to him, then you must not know the same Daryl Dixon that I know. He's a horse's ass!"

Daryl huffed, "I bet it's like lookin' in a mirror for ya then, cuz that's what ya are too woman."

Carol spun around, "Don't you call me that!"

Daryl scowled, "What a horse's ass?"

Carol growled, "I'm not YOUR WOMAN!"

Daryl smirked, "Ya are ya just haven't figure it out yet, that's all. You're mine woman and that's the way it is."

Carol was almost shaking with rage, "FUCK YOU!"

Owen got in-between them, "Ok, let's go tiger, leave these two to talk. You need to walk it off."

Once Owen had pulled her from the room, Rick chuckled, "You're doing great, gonna break her in no time."

Daryl sat down in the chair that Owen had left alone, "WOMAN'S HARD HEADED!"

Rick nodded, "Yup, she is, people underestimate her, hell I've underestimated her. There's just things you don't know."

Daryl huffed, "But ya do?"

Rick sighed, "Owen told me. Carol was in bad shape when they brought her in; she was dehydrated, half out of her mind. Owen said they didn't think she was going to make it, called out for you for days, sobbing. He said it broke his heart that when she woke up and he got to know her, show what a good woman she was, that she had suffered like that. He just lost his wife, a few months before Carol came along, their friends, but it could be more. You need to figure out what you want and quick. You just might lose her for real."

Daryl sighed, settling back in the chair, "Do what ya said?"

Rick nodded, "Yup, do what I said, have Carl help you with the first part. He'll do it."

Daryl nodded, "Well I best go get to work on that. Ya need anything?"

Rick shook his head, "Just fix this. Because I'm not leaving here without the two of you."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had just laid down in her bed when there was a soft knock on the door. Owen was on night watch so she was alone. She pulled herself off the bed and opened the door to find Carl standing there, a smirk on his face, "Hey Carol, sorry if I woke ya. These are from Daryl. He said that he's real sorry and that you weren't a mistake, that he is the horse's ass. Yeah, I think that's all he said. But here you go."

He held out the bundle of wildflowers to her and she smiled taking them. In the center was one Cherokee Rose, she felt tears biting at her eyes. Daryl Dixon had been the first man to ever give her a flower and here he was sending her flowers. She smiled at Carl, "Tell him thank you, I love them."

Carl beamed, "Good night Carol, this is from Daryl too." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, a blush coming to the young man's cheeks, "Sleep good."

Carol nodded, watching him go down the hall, "Thanks Carl, you too."

She closed the door and leaned against it, letting her tears fall; she smelled the flowers and closed her eyes, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time.

**Wooing has started! REVIEW ME!**


	66. Better Dig Two (Part 4)

Chapter 66…Better Dig Two (Part 4)

**Ok, you guys, this is the final installment. I want to say thank you to everyone who loved this little one, I'm glad you did. Thank you for the support, right now, this morning I need it. I want to say more, but honestly it's about the writing.**

**I have two final requests to finish and then I'm going to my own ideas for awhile. I'm pretty excited. I've loved your requests but I think a little break will be good!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Two weeks past for them at the school. Rick was up and moving, doing his best to help out where he could. Each member of the group had cornered Carol and she kept her reasons to herself, simply telling them that it wasn't them that made her run, that she had a lot going on to work through and she thought it was the only way that Rick and Daryl would let her go. Never once did she blame Daryl or tell them what had happened, she shouldered the responsibility herself holding her head up high, even when Beth slapped her across the face. It was all killing Daryl, the day she came into the mess hall after talking to Beth with the big red hand print on her face he had enough. He'd been quiet too long.

He glared at Beth, "What did ya do?"

Beth gritted her teeth, "She's so selfish! What she did making us all think she was dead when she was here! We loved her!"

Daryl growled, "Yeah we did and ya didn't sleep with her and then tell her it was a fuckin' mistake, I did that, broke her damn heart. She thought she had no choice but it fuckin' run! So ya keep your damn hands to yourself."

Daryl pushed off from the table, leaving his food and escaping to the motor pool. Beth sat there her face crumbling with tears, "But she loved him so much! I screamed at her, asked her what she thought it did to him and he hurt her like that."

Hershel sighed looking across the table at his daughter and then the others, "I told you all to let them be, that there were things y'all didn't know, but you each of you confronted her and she took it. She took the blame for this to protect him. We don't know the lives they led before, but it's made them both like two scared wounded animals and y'all have ripped into her, when this falls on both their shoulders. I thought I knew you better and Bethie, I'm damn disappointed in you."

Hershel got up and left the mess hall. The only eating was Rick who sat there, feeding Judith, he had a small smirk on his face, "I told you guys to leave it alone but you didn't. But don't worry this is Daryl's mess; he's working on fixing it. Just keep your noses out of it and cut Carol a little slack."

The table went quiet as everyone went back to their eating. They were halfway through their meal, when Rick saw Carol bow her head and wipe at her face, she got up and all but ran from the mess hall. Owen got up after her stalking over to their table, his fists balled at his sides, "Listen if you're staying here, here's a new rule, NO ONE touches CAROL! You got it?"

The table nodded and watched as he stormed off after her. Rick smirked, "Oh man, this is going to be good."

**-Summer Fire-**

Owen caught up to Carol outside the clinic, pulling her into the room. He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry."

Carol sobbed into his chest, "It's alright, they're mad and I deserve it. I just…..why does it hurt so much…..?"

Owen sighed, "Because you love him and now he's here right in front of you."

Before Carol could say anything, she heard a growl from the doorway, she and Owen turned and standing there, taking his crossbow off and sitting it on the ground was one very pissed off Daryl Dixon. Carol's eyes went wide, she realized that Owen was holding her, she pushed away, "Daryl, now Daryl it's not what you think."

Daryl was radiating testosterone from every pore, "It fuckin' looks like something. He's been asking for an ass beatin' since we got here."

Owen huffed, "Oh and you're the man to give to me? Come on wood fairy boy, give me your best damn shot."

Daryl pushed Carol aside and ran at Owen, tackling him to the ground. Owen hit the ground and the two men rolled around on the floor exchanging blow for blow. Carol tried twice to break them up and then she threw her hands up in the air and ran back to the mess hall.

On the way she ran into Hershel, "Oh thank God, Please come and help me, Owen and Daryl are fighting."

By the time she got back to the clinic, the two men were sitting on the floor across from each other, bleeding and glaring at each other. Carol just shook her head, her voice cracking, "Hershel can you fix them up."

Hershel sighed, "Yeah I can do that. You run along now, you need some rest."

As Carol went out of the clinic Daryl heard her sob cut through the air and it killed him. He kicked his boot against Owen's, "See what ya did!"

Owen glared at him, "I wasn't the one who started this!"

Hershel had all he was going to take, "ENOUGH!" Both men jumped, Hershel never yelled at anyone, "I think what we need to do here as men is figure out how we feel about Carol. I see her as a daughter, I love that woman and I want to know what you two knuckle heads intend to do here. Owen do you love Carol?"

Owen shrugged, "Well yeah, she's like my best friend, a sister to me."

Hershel glanced at Daryl then back at Owen, "So you love her, but as your sister."

Owen looked at Daryl, "Yeah, she's had a shitty life, she's a good woman and I wish I was over my wife enough because it might have turned into more, but I still love my wife a lot."

Hershel turned to Daryl, "Now you! You have been dancing around this for long son; you can't tell me you don't love that woman. Now you know Owen isn't against you but won't help you. You need to do something here, make a move, make her see that you aren't going to call what's between you a mistake. Get off your ass and do something!"

Daryl groaned pulling himself off the floor, "I will. M'sorry for tacklin' ya." He offered Owen his hand and helped him up.

Hershel nodded, "Ok, let's have a look at those faces."

**-Summer Fire-**

It took Daryl two days to get his plan in order. He even got Owen to help him with it. He just hoped it would work.

Owen sent Carol down to the armory that evening asking her if she could help some of the kids with cleaning their weapons. This was a normal thing and she did this quite often helping the kids who were younger with the cleaning of their guns. So she didn't think anything of it when she went down there. She got the cleaning rags and gun oil out and set the table up. She was just turning around when the door opened and she saw Daryl and heard the door lock. Thing about the armory was the door locked from the outside.

Daryl stood there, she looked beautiful and at first he didn't know what to say, "Hey."

Carol crossed her arms, "What's going on Daryl? Tell whoever you had lock the door to open it, I have kids coming soon."

Daryl took a step closer to her, "It's just me, ain't no kids comin'. Been havin' a hard time gettin' ya alone, so Owen helped me a little. Glenn locked the door."

Carol sighed, "What do you want?"

Daryl smirked, taking a step closer to her, "Just you. That's all; ya had your time to yourself. Now it's time to come home."

Carol huffed, "Well last time I checked the prison was lost, so where is this home you're talking about?"

Daryl took a step closer, his arms snaking out in a quick motion wrapping around her, "Right here."

Carol looked into his eyes and she tried to pull away, he smirked, "Nope, now that you're here I ain't lettin' ya go. I know I hurt ya, I was scared, I fucked up, but I know ya love me. I can see it in your eyes and I know that ya don't want to love me, but ya do. So quit fightin' this between us and let me make it up to ya."

Carol pushed away hard, "NO! You made your choice, I made mine. Just stop this. You're just going to regret it in the morning like last time." She moved around the table, putting it between them.

Daryl shook his head, "Oh I fucked up and ya made me pay for that. Do ya know what it felt like to sit there at your grave? Listenin' to Hershel talk about ya bein' with Sophia? Knowin' that I put ya there because I was too damn stupid to just admit I loved ya too? It almost killed me! I don't know how many times Rick saved my ass because I was out doin' stupid shit hopin' I would be with ya and Sophia. I LOVE YA DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist against the table; giving it a shove he pushed it out of the way, sending the table, so that it blocked Carol's way of escape. "Now we ain't bein' let out of here till mornin' we're gonna work our shit out and when we leave here we'll be together."

Carol kept backing up, shaking her head, "No, you'll just hurt me again. You always hurt me."

Daryl swallowed hard, taking small steps toward her, "I do and I don't mean it, but ya know how fucked up I am and ya still keep coming for me. Ya still keep lovin' me; ya know I'm not right, ya know I'm broken. But together, we're whole Carol." He was close now, he could smell the shower gel she used, he reached out and touched her face, wiping at the few tears that spilled, "I ain't gonna say that I won't hurt ya, but I'll promise that I'll do whatever I can not to and every night I'll be in your bed. No matter what."

Carol let out a sob, "I'm so scared, I can't take the rejection again."

Daryl sighed, pinning her to the wall, his lips hovering just above hers, "I ain't gonna reject ya, I'm an asshole, but I love ya woman."

Carol stared at him, knowing that he was waiting for her to make the first move. She whispered against his lips, "You promise?"

Daryl nodded, "I promise." He couldn't stand it, he closed the distance, kissing her softly, their lips moving together, gliding and tasting each other. Daryl bit her bottom lip and sucked on it, getting her to open her mouth he flicked his tongue inside her mouth, his hands going to her hair, pulling her closer. Carol moaned her fingers going to his hair, they stood like that for what could've been days, kissing each other.

Daryl pulled back and smirked at her, her face was flush and her chest was heaving against his, "That's better. Let's try that one more time. Practice and shit."

This time when he kissed her, his hands went down her body, resting on her waist, pulling her into him. He ran his hand up her taunt stomach, feeling an electrical charge from the touch that ran through his body. He stepped back and took off his vest and then pulled his shirt over his head, moving back in he kissed her, his lips caressing hers, his tongue dancing against hers. Carol moaned, pulling away she pulled her shirt off and Daryl smirked, his hand going down to cup one of her breasts. "Damn woman, just the right size. Ain't gonna get sick of lookin' at these."

Carol chuckled, moving her hands to block her breasts, but he pulled them away. Leaning down he put his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked his teeth raking across the nipple, making her arch her back against his mouth. Daryl took her hand and led her to the back corner of the armory where he had Glenn help him put down a mattress and blankets. She smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her against him, his bare chest to her bare back, "Well Mr. Dixon you were sure of yourself."

Daryl kissed up her neck, "Well I wasn't sure but we ain't gettin' out till morning so I figured we needed a place to sleep. Just worked out good for me I guess."

Carol turned in his arms, "So what do you think worked out?"

Daryl gave her the Dixon half smirk, "Oh woman, it's gonna be workin' out." He lowered his head biting and sucking on her neck, moving her backward toward the make shift bed on the floor. He toed off his boots as he went along. When he got her to the bed, he lowered down, coming down on top of her hovering above her, "I'm gonna take this slow, but next time, I'm gonna pound the fuck into ya but this time is for ya."

Carol's chest was heaving and he loved the way it made her tits look. He growled giving them a gentle squeeze as he moved down to take off her boots, throwing them over his shoulder. Then he went back to her breasts, kissing them and sucking at them, he kissed a trail down her stomach. His hands found her waist band and he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He took them off, pulling her green lace panties with them.

Once she was laying there totally exposed he stopped sitting back on his heels, he stared at his woman, how didn't he see all those months, hell years ago that she was his in every way a woman could be a man's. She was his, she wanted him, he wanted her and he wasn't ever going to let her go, with his last breath he would fight for her now.

He stood up taking off his clothes; he wanted to be totally exposed to her, totally hers in every way. When he came back down hovering over her he kissed her, gently, taking his time. Running tongue along her jaw, kissing down her neck. She ran her hand down between them and gripped him, making him buck into her hand, he gritted his teeth, even her touch was enough to send him over the edge and tonight wasn't about him. It was about them, finding each other, giving in to all the feelings they both had for so long. He kissed her and let her line them up.

When he was ready he looked down at her, "Keep your eyes open woman, I want to see them when I fill ya."

Carol nodded and when he did thrust into her, she arched her back, keeping her eyes fixed on his. They both smiled at the feeling, like coming home. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving him a bigger pool to drink from the angle was incredible and they both moaned as he slipped further into her. He began to move with her, both of them keeping pace together, hands intertwined, bodies coming together.

He increased his speed; both of them were lost at this point, trying to focus their eyes on each other, but getting lost in the way their bodies felt together. They kept moving, kissing, licking, moaning together. When Carol felt her body tense and begin to slip over the edge, he came with her, both of them screaming out each other's names.

Afterward they laid there, a mess of limbs and skin, Daryl on his back and Carol on his chest. She absently played with his chest hair as he ran his fingers through her now growing hair. She looked up at him, "So are we staying here?"

Daryl smiled at her, "It don't matter, where ever ya are I'm home. This between us woman, if ya ever go without me, I'll just follow ya now. If ya die, I'm gonna tell Rick to dig two graves, because woman what we have this is forever, I love ya."

_**I told you the day that we wed, **_

_**I was gonna love ya til I was dead- 'Better Dig Two' The Band Perry**_

**Ok that's it for this one. Review me!**


	67. Standing Outside the Fire

Chapter 67….Standing Outside the Fire

**Well this one is from me! One of own one shots for all of you. But this is especially for my dear friend Fairies Masquerade who has been having a rough few days. I think she'll get the message! Send her some love my friends! She needs it circle the Dead Girl Wagons! She needs us! Check out her story, "Three Little Birds". That's right the CARYL cheerleader is cheering for others again! So help me out!**

**The song is one of my all time favorite, having a shitty day songs, that brightens me up, "Standing Outside the Fire" by Garth Brooks.**

**-Summer Fire-**

_**We call them cool, those hearts that have no scars to show,**_

_**The ones that never do let go, and risk it the tables being turned,**_

_**We call them fools, Who have to dance within the flame,**_

_**Who chance the sorrow and the shame, That always comes with getting burned.**_

Daryl had been resting in the shadow of the prison; he had been out all day working on the fences with Rick. The walkers had been getting more and more aggressive and he wasn't sure how much longer they would last there at the prison. There were so many older folks and kids now with the addition of the Woodbury folks that he wasn't sure how they would move them all, let alone where they would move them too.

He took out his red dew rag and wiped at his face, just in time to hear two of the Woodbury women come walking over. They didn't see him, if they had; they wouldn't have made the mistake that they did.

Veronica and Anna had been part of the group that came in from Woodbury. Both women had lived very comfortable lives. Veronica's husband had been a CEO of a non-profit company and she had lived in a large home with several housekeepers. Anna had been brought up by a single mother whose father had died when she was young and left them with a good nest egg. Neither woman had ever really worked a day in their lives and hated the way they slaved at the prison. At Woodbury they had warmed the beds of some of the governor's top men which meant they got light duty and favors.

Veronica leaned against the wall, "Can you believe that old bitch? For God sakes, she acts like she's the queen of this shit hole."

Anna laughed, "Oh my God and she's snagged the hottest ass guy around here. Can you believe this? That ugly old hag is sitting pretty at the end of the world while you and me are her servants. In the old world she would have waited on us! Stupid bitch."

Veronica laughed, "Did you see her hair, I mean what is she a butch or a femme, I mean he's butch enough for both of them. But damn that hair, shit she looks like a walker most the time."

Anna cooed with delight, "Oh my god! I know!"

Daryl had all he was going to take of this shit; he stood up and came around the corner both women turned paled. He grinned evilly, "Ya know what that woman ya both seem so damn happy to tear down, she's the one that let y'all in here. Didn't matter what she is feelin' she gets up every damn day and she works her GOD DAMN FINGERS to the fuckin' bone and you're out here bitchin' about her. The ones who will be walker bait is y'all, but yet she'd jump in front of ya and take them fuckers down to protect ya, but ya know what I wouldn't after what ya said about my woman, I wouldn't put your asses out if your hair was on fire. As far as bein' a woman…" He leaned in making both women back into the prison wall, "She does things with her mouth and her body that would make ya blush. Tight ass uppity bitches like ya all wouldn't know what to do with a real damn man if he was breathin' on your retched pussies! NOW YA BEST GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THERE AND BUTTER BETTER FUCKIN' MELT IN YOUR MOUTH WHEN YA TALK TO HER! IF YA DON'T THE NEXT WE GET A WALKER HERD, I'M MAKIN' SURE YA TWO ARE IN FRONT…..NOW GO!"

Both women ran back into the prison, Daryl stood back and grinned, damn bitches had no god damn reason to talk about his woman like that!

Daryl almost felt like he was going to fall over, he hadn't ever let himself think of Carol as his woman, but something about that seemed right. They shared a cell, they ate together, went on runs together, he thought about her first thing every day. She was his woman, whether he got up the balls to say it, she was his and he wasn't going to let anyone talk shit about her, no way, no how.

As he stalked away, he didn't see Rick and Glenn standing there, both men grinned to each other and headed inside making sure that the two women were doing just what Daryl had told them too.

**-Summer Fire-**

_**We call them strong, Those who can face this world alone,**_

_**Who seem to get by on their own, Those who will never take the fall,**_

_**We call them weak, Who are unable to resist,**_

_**The slightest chance love might exist, And for that forsake it all,**_

_**They're so hell bent on giving, walking a wire,**_

_**Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire**_

Carol had been working in the laundry room most the morning. The girls from Woodbury weren't very helpful when it came to doing things to help the group. Carol wasn't sure if they weren't use to the work or if they thought they were just too good for the work that needed to be done.

So when she walked into the common room and saw Veronica and Anna had finished up the dishes and wiped down the tables, she smiled, "Well thank you two. This is wonderful; would you like to help start dinner?"

Both women shook their heads, "We'd love too."

Carol smiled, "I'll just go get some stuff, I think Daryl brought us some deer this morning. We can make a roast. And maybe some apple cobbler, I think we have a ton of canned apples."

As Carol was heading into the supply closet she heard two of the men from Woodbury talking about Daryl. She gritted her teeth as she listened.

Norm and Richard had been out working the fence with the younger Dixon. Both of them knew his brother and they liked Merle, he was a partier like they were. But Daryl, was a fucking asshole, he was always yelling at them, harping at them. But what really set them off was when Richard had asked him if fucking Carol was as good as she looked. Well Daryl had lost it; it took Rick and Glenn to pull him off the man. His fists connected before they intervened and now he was sporting a black eye.

Richard scowled, "That fucker Dixon, man he ain't nothin' like his brother, he's a fuckin' tight ass if ya ask me. At least Merle would've shared his piece of ass with us, damn have ya seen Carol when she's working it in the shower, man that bitch ain't gettin' what she needs I'll help her."

Norm huffed, "Dixon is a pussy just like his brother said, probably a fag, she might be too, but I bet we could fuck that out of her."

The two men chuckled, Carol had all she was going to take, she stepped out of the supply closet, her hands on her hips, "You know you two seem to think a lot of yourselves, let me tell you something about Daryl Dixon, that man works things just fine and if either of you come near me I'll tell him." But men went pale, Carol smirked, "Oh I see that scares you, well let me tell you something else, if I hear either one of you saying ONE THING about that man, who you aren't fit to suck the dirt off his feet, I'll slit your throats while you sleep. I'm small, quiet and no one would ever think it was me. We clear here?"

Both men shook their heads and Carol smirked, "Good, now get out of my sight." The two men almost fell over themselves getting out of her way running toward cellblock D where most of the Woodbury folks lived.

When she turned around there stood Glenn and Rick, their mouths hung open. She smiled at them, "Apple cobbler for dinner." She walked away and the two men just shook their heads.

Rick was the first one to speak, "Do you think?"

Glenn chuckled, "If they're not, they will be. We found both of them within a half hour of each other defending the other. Shit, I saw it coming, but who would have thought."

Rick laughed, "Come on something tells me we need to protect the others from them."

**-Summer Fire-**

_**There's this love that is burning, Deep in my soul,**_

_**Constantly yearning to get out of control,**_

_**Wanting to fly higher and higher, I can't abide standing outside the fire**_

Carol climbed up the guard tower steps balancing their plates as she went. Something that she had done a million times over the long winter. The winter where Daryl had finally came to her one night, telling her that he was scared. That he didn't want to lose her, didn't want to hurt her. They hadn't made love that night; they just lay together, enjoying the fact that they were finally something. They had gotten together in a way they hadn't before.

Carol had known for a long time that she had a love for him that was different from any she had felt in her life. It was a love that sometimes made it hard to breathe and she still couldn't believe that with all the new women at the prison he had picked her.

The first time they made love it was the night they celebrated Christmas together as a group. Everyone had been drinking and the spirits were high as the kids ran around excited for Santa to come. She knew that he had been drinking, but she had too, so when he motioned to her to follow him to the guard tower she went and with shaking hands and open spirits they had made love. Since that night if he didn't have watch he was with her, in her bunk, together. They didn't need to announce it to anyone, they just were. And it was perfect.

He opened the guard tower door for her and smirked, "Took ya long enough."

She smirked at him, "Well next time you can come down and carry all this up for me."

Daryl huffed, "Cuz it's so damn hard."

She sat their food down and slapped at his chest as he pulled her into him, kissing her for the first time since that morning. His kiss still took her breath away. When she pulled back, his hands ran down her cheeks, his eyes were gentle and open with her, "How was your day?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Good, I missed you."

He chuckled, "I've been here all damn day."

She sighed, "I know, I just missed you, missed this. Come on let's eat."

They sat down at the little card table that they put up there for watch and Daryl dug into his meal. No matter how long she lived, she loved the way he ate whatever she gave him, made her feel like she did something for him, when he did so much for others.

He smirked looking up at her, "How were the bitches today?"

Carol shook her head, "They helped today, what did you do?"

Daryl shrugged, "Nothin'. Want to tell me what ya did to those two pecker heads from Woodbury; they keep walkin' around me like I might kill them."

Carol chuckled, "Nothin'."

Daryl smirked at her, "I got your back woman. Ya know that, I love ya."

Carol smiled, standing up she leaned over to kiss him, "And I got your back baby, I love ya too."

No matter what happened they had each other and that was all that mattered. It didn't matter what other people saw, what mattered was how they loved, loved each other, and the fact that neither one of them was afraid to stand in the fire for the other.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to be there for someone today, it makes you life better. I know I'm sappy tonight, but damn it too often we're mean to each other when we should lift someone up, not drag them down! Hugs ladies, Kaye, REVIEW ME**


	68. I Trust You: FAN WARNING

Chapter 68….I Trust You: Fan Warning

**Well, I thought we might start the week out with a little smut. I hope that is alright with everyone. I want you to know this is from my little mind…still have two requests to get to, but this one is my gift to you from me! Enjoy…..**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol kept close behind him as they moved through the woods; she had no idea why she was out there with him. But she didn't complain, since they had lost the prison and went back to moving from place to place they hadn't had much time together. Their relationship was still a secret and she was fine with that. Because at night, no matter where they were he climbed into her tent or into the cab of the truck with her. She figured that Rick knew that they were finally something more, but she didn't think the others had any idea.

For one, there were so many people to take care of, they had lost some on the way, but all and all they still were twenty strong not including the children. Maggie and Glenn had just told them that they would be adding to their numbers, which led to a small celebration. After all a baby was hope in their world.

She noticed that Daryl had slowed down and she followed his lead until they came to a small cemetery. It was beautiful and came out of nowhere. Carol knew since they had been staying at the old school that he had mapped the area out and knew where the best places for hunting and getting water were. Today they were hunting, or she thought they were.

Daryl smirked to himself as soon as they came into the small cemetery; it was the perfect place for them. The woods all but hid it and if he hadn't tracked a buck into it, he would've never known it was there. It was small, maybe only twenty graves in total. Looked like a small family plot, but what he wanted to show her was the angel statue in the center.

As they got closer to it, he took her hand, "Wanted to show ya somethin'."

Carol smirked, "Well Dixon, I thought you'd never ask."

Daryl blushed, "STOP, Jesus woman is that all ya ever think about?"

Carol shrugged, "Well if you have a man that can make you feel that way, yes that's all I think about."

Daryl blushed again, shaking his head, "Come on."

He took her to the front of the statue and he smiled at her, "Do ya see it?"

Carol looked at the statue, the angel was beautiful but at the base of the angel were Cherokee Rose. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand, "This is beautiful, thank you for sharing this with me."

Daryl nodded, "I thought ya'd like it. It's closed off too, thought maybe….well…ya know….since ya think about it all the time."

Carol smirked looking at the ground, "Oh…well if that's what you brought me here for, I hated to tell you no."

She laughed as his arms went around her waist, his lips brushing her neck. She moaned leaning back into him, her hands reaching behind her to run through his hair. He bit down on the crook of her neck, gently sucking the spot, his erection digging into her ass. She melted into him, letting out those little soft moans that he loved so much. Her body tasted like lavender and soap and he groaned a little as his hands moved up under her shirt cupping her breasts. It had been almost four weeks since they'd been together and he'd missed her, missed the feel of her under his hands.

He gently turned her in his arms, their mouths seeking out each other. Their kisses had been chaste and quick, not what he usually took from her. He wasn't a man that needed to display to his woman his love, because once Daryl Dixon fell, his heart and soul belonged to that woman. And for him it had only ever been Carol.

Their tongues gilded together as he helped her pull her shirt off over her head. She giggled nervously, "What if someone sees us?"

Daryl smirked against her lips, "No one is gonna come out here. I told Rick we'd be gone for a bit, needed a little break. I think he knows about us."

Carol returned his kiss, breaking away from him to look into his eyes, "I think he does too, are you alright with that?"

Daryl kissed her, his hands now fumbling with the clasp on her bra, "I don't care who knows, I'm just not gonna hang on ya like Glenn and Maggie do, don't need to. I know ya are mine."

Carol smiled, arching her back when the cool fall air hit her nipples, his mouth followed. She moaned, as he licked slowly around her nipple, his breath hot making them pebble into tight little peaks. She sighed, running her hands down under his vest, "Let's get you undressed too."

Daryl smirked, standing up right he kissed her softly, slipping off the vest letting it fall to the ground. Carol was already pulling at his shirt; it went on top of the vest. Carol brought her lips to his chest, kissing at a few of the scars and moving down his body to his nipples. One thing that she found interesting was that Daryl loved to have his nipples sucked and pinched. Ed had never been like that, but Daryl could have her do that all day.

As soon as her lips hit his nipple, he closed his eyes, his hands running down her back, caressing her. He made a low humming noise in his chest of approval as she slipped her tongue across his chest to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. He pulled her up, to kiss her, her back hitting the base of the angel statue. She gasped at the coldness, but he didn't stop, his hand was back to her breast, rolling her nipple in-between his fingers.

He pulled back watching her face, "Ya know I trust ya with my life right?"

Carol nodded, "I know that, you know I'd never hurt you or make you do anything that you didn't want."

Daryl sighed, "Are ya upset that I don't just tell the group about us? I mean it's been goin' on for a long while and we haven't said nothin'."

Carol brushed his hair from his face, "Daryl I'll take you how ever I can have you. I trust you. Do you need me to show you how much?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "I'm afraid, afraid that once we settle somewhere some other guy will come along and take ya away from me. Make ya leave me."

Carol smiled, "That can't happen, I love you. Not some kind of puppy love that's gone in two days, I love the man you are. You're a man of honor I've told you that a million times. But I trust you. Do you trust me?"

Daryl nodded his head, leaning his forehead against hers, his words strained, "I do, I love ya."

Carol smiled, her hands going to his black belt, tugging slowly at the buckle. He didn't move his head; he just kept his forehead to hers as she pulled the belt slowly from his belt loops. Then she stepped back against the angel statue again, he looked up at her, as her icy blue eyes stared into his soul. She handed him the belt, "I trust you to do this and not hurt me or leave me here, because you love me."

Daryl shook his head, he knew the things that Ed had done to her, one of them was tying her up in the basement, leaving her there sometimes when she had been bad. Now she was trusting him with everything she had not to hurt her, not to leave her like he did. Daryl's chest heaved as he stared at her. She slowly shimmed out of her pants, kicking off her boots as she went. Her panties came next and could hardly breathe. No matter how many times he had her, it still amazed him that she wanted him.

She held her hands above her head, a small smile on her lips, "I trust you."

Daryl nodded, moving his crossbow to the base of the statue, just in case, he stepped up to her kissing her gently, his tongue tracing her lips as he pulled away. He took the belt and tied her hands together, then he stuck the buckle between the angel's wings, to hold her in place. He stepped back to look at her, she was beautiful, his own personal angel, on display for him.

He kicked off his boots and pulled down his pants. His erection springing forth, proud and tall for her. He walked toward her, falling onto his knees, giving thanks at the only altar that Daryl Dixon would need, his bride, his wife, his lover, his best friend. He gently kissed her upper thighs, looking up at her; he kept his eyes on hers as he put her legs over her his shoulders. She gasped as her sex and his tongue connected.

One thing he couldn't get enough of was her taste. His brother had always said only a pussy eats pussy, but Daryl loved it, the way the warm wet heat felt under his tongue. The way she flooded him when she came, the way the muscles tensed when she was close. He loved it all. When she had come to bed the first night shaved, he felt like a kid a damn candy store. So now he thanked her in his own way for her show of trust, her show of dedicated. He would love her for it; show her with every part of him, that she was all he would ever need in this world. Together they would never need for a thing as long as they were by each other's sides.

He kissed the sweet dripping lips first, soft gentle kisses. Then he ran his tongue up the slit, lapping at her essence that he put there, he did that to her. His tongue working further into her, finally pushing into her core and she bucked against his face, moaning loudly into the silence around them. At that moment there were no walkers, no group, it was just them.

He worked his way up to the sweet little bundle of nerves that seemed to tie her together. His teeth capturing it sucking on it gently. She bucked her hips again, he could already feel her dripping on his scruff, he'd be sure to have her clean that off for him, his woman loved that. His finger slid into her as he continued to suck and nip at her clit, the sensation of both making her buck harder against his face.

Carol had never known sexual love like she had with Daryl. He could do things to her that she thought were just myth, things that other women told each other to make them jealous. He didn't know much when they started this, but now he was a damn expert at her body and what she liked, sometimes surprising her with the things he did. She could feel the coil of hot heat in her belly and then the tickle up her spine that told her she was going to cum. She pulled against the belt, looking down she saw him look up at her and smirk against her sex and she came undone. "DARYL! GOD….so good, so good…."

Daryl buried his mouth at her entrance and sucked her essence as she came, loving the taste and feel of her against him. HIS WOMAN, HIS WIFE. He slowly let her legs go as her body continued to tremble. He stepped in-between her legs, smirking as he kissed her neck, muttering to her, "Ya best clean up my face before I get in there."

Carol smirked opening her eyes; she began licking his scruff, removing her taste from him. For some reason this made him wild and she loved it. He growled as she did it and then he thrust into her, pulling her legs up so she could wrap them around him. He grunted into her shoulder, biting down on her shoulder, marking her claiming her as his.

They were both panting as their bodies slammed together, most of the time their love making was like the man, wild and untamed. Though he had made love to her a few times. The night they lost Hershel he had been sweet with her, loving her slowly, because he knew that was what she needed. The night they lost the prison he was the same, but not now, this was need wrapped in love and she wouldn't have him any other way.

She dug her heels into his ass pulling him closer as his cock got harder inside her, reaching her deepest points. Carol panted, "I'm gonna…"

Daryl growled, "I know…cum on woman…cum with me!"

Carol felt him harden more and then a bright white light coursed through her body, she bucked hard against him as she came, feeling him fill her with his seed as they both panted and grunted, muttering their love to each other.

He collapsed against her, his head in buried in the crook of her neck, panting and sweating, his eyes were filled with tears, though ones of happiness. "I love ya, I trust ya, Damn woman ya do things to me."

He pulled back and saw the same tears of happiness in her eyes, he reached above her and let the buckle go, her arms falling and going around his neck, "I love you too Daryl."

He smirked, kissing her, knowing in his life he'd never feel more at home, at peace then he was with her. He knew when he got back to camp, he'd make this right, make her his publicly as he should've done a year ago when they started this.

**-Summer Fire-**

Maggie and Glenn had been sent out for water. Following the path that Daryl had marked on the map, they walked together, just enjoying their time together. Maggie's hand rubbing at her hardly there baby bump as they walked. They were almost to the small pond, when they heard moans. Glenn stiffened, pulling his knife; they crept toward the noise, both of them on guard. As they came to a clearing, they both stood there with their mouths open. There both completely naked were Daryl and Carol, going at it against a statue, Carol's hands were tied up against the angel.

Maggie pulled on Glenn's arm and they went back to the path, neither of them saying anything, but both pretty much still in shock from what they saw.

Maggie filled one of the water jugs and Glenn stood up shaking his head, "So Daryl and Carol."

Maggie smiled, "That's what it looked like."

Glenn blushed a little, "Were her hands….?"

Maggie nodded her head, "Yup."

Glenn shook his head, "Who would've thought those two would be dirty perverts doing it in cemetery tying each other up."

Maggie smirked, standing; she bumped him with her hip, "Don't knock it till we try it."

Glenn smiled, picking up several of the water jugs; Maggie was already walking up the path. Then his face got serious, "Hey who did you do it with like that? MAGGIE?"

She just smiled over her shoulder at him and kept walking.

**-Summer Fire-**

After getting dressed, Daryl and Carol walked back to the small school they were staying in, hand and hand. As they got closer Carol dropped her hand, giving Daryl the space she knew he needed when they were in public. But he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, holding on tight as they walked to the front door.

Rick was outside with Judith and Carl, Beth was sitting on the steps skinning something that Merle had caught and Maggie and Glenn were putting water jugs in the cars.

Rick stood up and smiled as they walked up, "How was your walk?"

Daryl smirked, "It was good, worked out a lot of tension. Anything me and my wife here can do for ya?"

Rick stumbled back a little, but smirked, "Nope, everything is set right now. I guess it was a good walk."

Carol smiled, a blush growing across her face, she leaned against Daryl's arm, "The best."

Merle hooted, "About damn fuckin' time boy! I was gettin' worried about your ass."

Glenn smirked, "Oh don't you worry Merle, he's just as big of a freak as you are."

Daryl glared at him and Glenn smiled, "Daryl you're belt buckle looks a little broken."

Daryl glanced down and went bright red, but Carol saved him, "Yeah well we're hard on belt buckles, need to pick up a few on the next run. I plan on making sure he has an endless supply. Come on Daryl; let's go check on the others."

Daryl and Glenn both were red faced as Carol led him into the school. Merle looked at Glenn, "What? What did I miss?"

Glenn shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**Hope you liked! REVIEW ME!**


	69. Facial Reasoning: FAN WARNING!

Chapter 69….Facial Reasoning: Fan Warning

**I don't know what's happening with me today, but it's another smut warning. I usually only give you one a day but for some reason I'm just more smutty than normal I guess. This is two requests combined from MrsReedus69, who asked for a bet between the guys and then a special thing for Carol and Daryl to do with dirty talk from our boy! So yeah, bear with me as I work through this!**

**I just want to say this one is really dirty, so don't be blowing up my box about HOW bad it is, you've been warned! LOTS OF DIRTY TALK and other things! **

**I have one request left! I'm super excited I'm going to try and finish that one tonight! But we will see!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn groaned as Maggie threw his bag at him, "JUST GO! I'm so sick of you today!" He watched her as she stormed away from the cell. Looking to his left he saw the other men of the group weren't fairing any better.

Merle stared at Beth as she rooted around in their cell, "MY GOD! Don't you know how to pick up your dirty clothes? I mean really I have to wash your nasty underpants and I don't need a preview before the main event!"

Merle shook his head, "Now sugar….."

Beth spun around, speaking through gritted teeth; she looked more like a demon than an angel at the moment, "DON'T YOU SUGAR ME! Now don't you have a run or something you can go do? I don't want to look at you right now!"

Merle just huffed and grabbed his rifle, when he turned around and saw Glenn staring at him he groaned, "Take a picture dumbass it will last longer."

Glenn sighed, "Do you think the women are acting nuts, I mean more nuts than usual?"

Merle snorted, "I don't know, but mine's BUT FUCKING CRAZY!" He said loud enough for her to hear.

A few seconds later, a low growl came from the cell block and Merle turned white, "Let's go to the cars."

As they were going out to the cars, they saw Michonne shoving her bags into Rick's car, "Would it KILL you to pack my bags in here the right way?"

Rick just stood there shaking his head, he was experienced enough to know better to upset her further, "Sorry hun, I'll do better next time."

Michonne snorted getting in the car, "You better."

Daryl came out walking toward them, "Y'all ready? We're losing daylight."

Rick called the men to the back of his car to go over the plan of attack for the day. Just as he was starting Tyreese came out of the prison almost running. Karen on his heels, "THAT'S RIGHT RUN AWAY! See if YOU GET A BLOW JOB LIKE EVER!" She turned around and headed back inside, slamming the door behind her.

Tyreese joined them, "Sorry I'm late, my girl is having a bad day."

Glenn nodded, "They say women can all get in sync with each other's cycles, do you think they're all on their period?"

Rick shook his head, "I think that might be the case, it might be better if we just lay low and bring back lots of chocolate."

Merle huffed, "I ain't bringin' my harpie anything, damn demon almost bit my face off!"

Tyreese nodded, "They've all gone nuts; the only one I can stand to be around this week is Judith and the old ladies in D Block."

Rick chuckled, "Oh man, it's gonna get better. They've been getting worse all week."

Merle huffed, "And none of us are gettin' any."

Glenn smirked, "How about a little wager."

The men all turned to him, Glenn blushed, "What? I mean we're all suffering here, what if we bet to see who gets sex first. The one that gets sex first has gets to take the pot."

Daryl raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Merle smirked, "Well my demon has been raging for four days, so I think I'll win this. I bet a bottle of whiskey."

Rick chuckled, "I'm in, I have two hustlers I've been holding onto."

Tyreese chuckled, "I don't know, but alright I have a bottle of warm body gel that Karen made me get and we haven't used."

Glenn shifted his feet, "I have a box of condoms."

Daryl smirked, "I'm in for a carton of cigarettes."

Glenn smiled, "Then it's a bet, the first one to do the deed wins the pot."

Rick laughed, "Alright let's go like Daryl said we're losing day light. Oh and boys you have to make her scream so we know. I don't trust Merle."

Merle frowned getting into the car with Glenn, "Damn assholes."

**-Summer Fire-**

The run went smooth and when they got back, the men set off on the task of trying to woo their women. They had gotten a big haul of chocolate bars, hoping that would help. Michonne ate one on the way back and she seemed better.

Daryl just smirked as he went to his and Carol's cell that night. She was sitting on their bunk brushing her hair having just taken a shower, "What're you smirking about?"

Daryl shook his head, coming to stand between her legs, looking down at her, "You want to help me with something?"

Carol looked at his crotch and smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

Daryl shrugged it didn't matter how long they were together; he still blushed a little when it came to sex. "Whatever ya want really?"

Carol leaned against him, kissing his fly, looking up at him, "I have some ideas, if you're game."

Her fingers already working at the black belt he wore. He shivered as she pulled down his fly and his cock sprang from it already at attention, he groaned when her fingers wrapped around him, he leaned his head on the top bunk, closing his eyes as she wrapped her mouth around him and sucked him. Her tongue swirling around the hard silken shaft. He grunted when she put her hand on his balls, gently squeezing him, she loved doing that to him; he always rewarded her by cumming hard after she did that.

His voice was strained, "You're wearin' too many damn clothes woman."

Carol pulled her mouth from him smirking, "Oh I can fix that."

She pushed him away to stand up and he helped her pull the shirt over her head, growling when he her breasts came into view, he pulled her close, biting at her neck, "Damn dirty girl runnin' around without a bra on again. Remember what I said I'd do if I caught ya doin' that again."

Carol moaned, "Spank me."

Daryl nodded, his fingers working on her button to her pants. He undid the fly and slipped his hands down her sides, pulling the pants down, his fingers biting into her hips, their lips gliding over each other, "Fuckin' love it when I do this don't ya? Ya want me to make ya cum hard woman?"

Carol nodded, his mouth now on her breast, sucking and biting at the tender flesh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him against her skin, "Yes, I was really bad today."

Daryl snorted, pulling his head up so he could look into her eyes, "Oh yeah, tell daddy what ya did today?"

Carol ran her lips along his scruff, sucking on his bottom lip, "I was touchin' myself in the shower, thinking about you."

Daryl growled, his hands digging into her ass as she stepped out of her pants which had pooled at her feet. He picked her up and shoved her against the wall. His tongue drinking as deep as he could from her mouth, loving the taste of her, he had tasted all of her and he couldn't get enough. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he grinned, licking down her neck, "What do ya want dirty girl? Tell daddy what his girl wants."

Carol moaned, she loved him when he was like this; she leaned in whispering into his ear, "I want you to cum on my face and my chest."

Daryl growled, putting her down on the bunk, kicking off his pants as he crawled on top of her, "Is that what ya want baby? Ya want to have your man cum all over ya?"

Carol nodded, her chest heaving as he bit and sucked his way down her body. He pulled her panties down, running his tongue down her slit. He always made sure she came first, he settled himself between her legs, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep quiet while he did this. He usually did this when they were in the tower or on a run because she was so loud, but tonight he wanted the whole damn cell block to hear her.

He went slow, his tongue teasing her and every time he flicked his tongue over the little bundle of nerves she gasped and bucked her hips. He smiled, burying his face into her, sucking on the little clit, two fingers ramming up into her. She came off the bed, he could hear her muffling her voice, he looked up and saw she had her hand over her mouth. He stopped sucking and looked at her, "I wanna hear ya dirty girl, now ya scream for me when I make ya cum. Ya hear me?" He bit into her thigh making her gasp, then he returned his attention to her core sucking and licking her.

When she came she came off the bunk, her fingers buried in his hair, screaming his name. He snickered as he moved up her, kissing her hard, "That's my dirty girl, being loud for daddy, your pussy tastes good, don't ya think?"

Carol moaned, "Yes, it does, now let me taste you daddy."

Daryl grinned, moving up her body so he straddled her chest, "Ya alright?"

Carol slapped at his leg, "Don't break character!"

He chuckled, "Don't touched your daddy like that!" She smirked up at him, pinching her nipples, he growled, pumping his cock in his hand, "Ya want this baby? That what ya want?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, please." He could feel her squirming under him, he felt his balls tighten and then he came shooting all over her chest, her mouth was open and some got in there and she smiled, which made him grunt as he tried to come down. She closed her mouth and smiled, "That's good daddy."

Daryl kissed her hard, kicking her legs apart, he thrust into her, picking up speed, grunting into her ear, "Let me HEAR YOU!"

Carol moaned, "Yes, please…..MORE….HARDER! MORE!"

Daryl roared when he came, he made sure that everyone in the cellblock heard them. When he was done, he lay down next to her, a smirk on his face, he pulled her onto his chest, and Carol laughed, "I'm all messy."

Daryl shrugged, "I don't care, it's from me. Did I hurt ya or the peanut?"

Carol smiled at him, "No daddy, you didn't hurt the peanut. I told you sex is fine all through pregnancy unless I start having trouble. So what was with all the screaming tonight? You're never like that."

Daryl smiled, kissing her hard, "Don't worry about that. I just had to prove a thing or two to the other idiots. Can ya do me a favor?"

Carol nodded, "What ever you need."

Daryl kissed her again, "Don't tell no one about the peanut for two more days alright?"

Carol looked at him and smiled, "Alright, but…" He cut her off with his mouth and kissed her hard, damn did he love this woman and he loved her even more for helping him stick it to the others.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl whistled as he came into the common room the next morning. Merle huffed, glaring at him, Glenn looked worse, rolling his eyes. Rick just chuckled and Tyreese was too busy getting chewed out by Karen to notice him. Daryl sat down at the table for breakfast and looked at Glenn, "I think you have some things for me."

Glenn sighed, "Yeah fine, what the hell. We lost."

Merle leaned over so that Daryl and Rick were the only ones to hear him, "How the hell did ya get her to do that while she was on her period?"

Carol had heard him and inched closer, shaking her head and smiling, the tricky little bastard.

Daryl snickered as Glenn brought him the bag of his goodies, the young man looking real put out, "She just loves me and I love her, ain't nothin' to it."

Carol put her hand on his shoulder and he felt his heart sink. She smiled leaning in kissing his cheek, "Well I think right now is the best time to tell you, Daryl and I are expecting."

Merle looked at her, "Expectin' what?"

Glenn's face went red, "A BABY DUMBASS! That means you weren't in on the bet."

Daryl stood up fast kissing Carol on the cheek, "Gonna get ya later for that." He turned to the other men, "Y'all I didn't say shit about her bein' on her time of the month, I just said I could get her to have sex before y'all."

Daryl took off like a shot, the others running behind him, screaming at him. Carol snickered turning to the ladies, if her man was going to have trouble, she was going to make sure she told the others just what the bet was about. "Ladies, I want to tell you what our men have been doing."

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW ME!**


	70. Ain't Old

Chapter 70…..Ain't Old: Fan Warning

**This one comes from Dixon8 who wanted someone to be mean to Daryl and Carol sticks up for him. Then also MissDarylDixon who wanted a little dirty talk.**

**Been really sick with strep so I'm trying to update for you guys!**

**I've taken some time off from Summer Fire, just because I was getting burnt out. I'm going to try and post on it more now and see if the muse will allow it! If the next few days go better I might start taking requests again! Well here we go! Hope you all like this one**

**I did use Sean and Norman's names but just for fun, I don't think they are like the Sean and Norman in the story!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl tried to concentrate on his work but he could hear the assholes from Woodbury as they talked about him. Apparently they were old friends of Merle's from Woodbury so they thought they had knew everything about him. They didn't know shit about him; he just focused on the fence post he was working on trying to block out the noise behind him.

Sean and Norman stood there leaning on their shovels they were supposed to be digging a trench from the stream that ran around the prison to the garden but the Georgia sun was beating down on them and they needed to be distracted. The whole thing started when Carol came outside and headed toward Daryl carrying a glass of lemonade. John smirked, "Hey CAROL! We wouldn't mind some of that."

Norman grinned, "Oh yeah don't even need any sugar in it if you're the one bringing it to us."

Carol kept her head down and walked toward Daryl, she smiled, "Thought you might be thirsty, how's it going out here?"

Daryl shrugged, "Alright I guess." He downed the glass handing it back to her, their fingers touched and he stared into her eyes, his voice low, "Ya stay away from them alright?"

Carol nodded, "Yup, not a problem. I'll see you at dinner right?"

Daryl gave her a half smirk, "Of course."

Carol nodded heading back toward the prison, her eyes fixed in front of her, she wasn't going to give those two assholes the satisfaction of even pretending they were alive.

As soon as Carol was inside, John and Norman moved closer to Daryl. He tensed up a bit, he wasn't afraid of a fight, but he had promised Rick he wouldn't get into one with these assholes from Woodbury, so he took a deep breath and finished tightening the wire he had replace.

Sean leaned against the fence, "So tell me your brother always said ya were a fag so how'd ya get Carol? I mean we know about the two of ya. Rick's told us she's off limits."

Daryl looked up at him, trying to hold his shit together, "She is, don't think about her, don't even let your eyes linger for a minute on her, she ain't your concern."

Norman snickered, "Seems to me that old girl just need fucked hard by a man that knows what he's doin'."

Daryl growled standing up his fists clench; these two had just pushed his patience a little too hard. He was getting ready to take care of the two younger men when Rick walked up his hand on his gun, "Daryl, walk the perimeter with me. You two either start working or get the fuck out of my prison."

Sean and Norman sighed, chuckling as they walked back toward the trench, "See you later Darlene."

Daryl growled, his face blushing, "Fuckers are asking for it."

Rick sighed, "I know, just let it go. Come on, we got things to do."

Daryl sighed, falling in next Rick, he really wanted to beat the shit out of these two assholes, but if Rick thought it would keep the peace he'd try not to do that, YET.

**-Summer Fire-**

Rick found Carol in the kitchen area of the common room, with Beth the two women were working on dinner. He smiled, "Smells good."

Beth nodded, "I know, Carol let me do it myself. She's really teaching me."

Rick chuckled, how bad Beth's cooking was, was legendary. To the point that a lot of times if she made a meal herself they wasted food. "Well that's great! Apple cobbler I smell?"

Carol nodded, "More like apples warmed up with graham cracker crumbs, but we'll call it that."

Rick nodded, "Can I have a word with you alone?"

Carol nodded, wiping her hands on a towel, "Sure, Beth watch the food, be right back."

They walked into cellblock, Rick sighed, "I was outside earlier and Sean and Norman were really giving Daryl some shit, fucking with him about you. You know those two knew Merle and Merle was always running his mouth."

Carol nodded, "Yeah he was. I'll figure something out. Don't want them to think they can do that, no do we?"

As she smirked at him, Rick couldn't help but smirk back, "I don't want their throats cut in their sleep."

Carol full on smiled, "That's really no fun! But do you think you can get them down to the showers tonight when Daryl usually goes?"

Rick raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you have in mind?"

Carol smiled, patting Rick's chest, "Don't worry, just get them there. I'll do the rest."

Rick watched as she walked away. The woman was freaking scary as hell, that's what she was. All sweet and soft to look at and she was as cut throat as they came.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl stood under the spray of the water, letting it wash off the dirt from the day. He never use to care much for showers, but since he and Carol had become a couple, he made sure to get one every night. She usually rewarded him somehow for his efforts and honestly all the creams and shit she rubbed on her body when they could find them; well he owed her at least a quick shower.

He froze when he heard Sean and Norman come into the showers. The two assholes were talking about Beth now; well at least they were leaving his woman alone for a change. Now he was just stuck in the shower until they left. He never showed anyone his scars, but Carol. But Carol was just…..well Carol.

He sighed putting shampoo into his hair, he was shocked when the shower curtain pulled back and in stepped a fully naked Carol. He hissed at her, shampoo still in his hair, "What the fuck? Sean and Norman are in here."

Carol smirked pushing him back into the spray to get the soap out of his hair, "What? Don't you want to teach those bastards that there is nothing wrong with you."

Daryl felt her hands wrap him; he closed his eyes, "Fuckin' hell woman." He leaned down kissing her, his tongue gliding against hers, he couldn't believe this was his life; he had her every night, no matter what. She was always hungry for him and he was always hungry for her.

Carol pushed him back a little, smirking at him, she leaned up whispering into his ear, "No just follow my lead, I'll teach those boys a thing or two."

Daryl blushed, but nodded as she pushed him against the tile wall, she fell onto her knees, grinning up at him, talking loudly, "OH God, Daryl, please, please let me suck your cock. I'll be a good girl and let you do whatever you want if you let me put this big fat cock into my mouth."

Daryl was now stone hard staring down at Carol like she had gone fucking nuts. She never talked like this to him, EVER, they messed around a little, but they never dirty talked. They were always so quiet when they…..he noticed that there was no sound coming from the showers the other two men were in.

Daryl smirked down at her, brushing his hand along her jaw, his voice was thick with lust, "Ya been really bad lately, might have to spank that pretty little ass of yours for how ya been actin'."

Carol all but purred, "I know baby, just let me make you feel good first. If I just run my tongue like this along the tip." She smiled up at him as she ran her tongue along the tip of his cock. He growled, pushing her head into him, so she could take him deep into her throat.

He fucking loved it when she deep throated him; damn woman did things with her tongue on the back side of his shaft that made his toes curl. He grunted as she hummed, while sucking him down. "That's a good girl, my good girl. Use ya teeth a little, FUCK that's it baby, now my balls, FUCK, that's right play with them. FUCK WOMAN, ya do that so damn good."

Carol smirked up at him, increasing her speed; she slipped her hand behind his balls playing with the small spot right behind them. Daryl roared as he came into her mouth, she swallowed him down and then pulled back standing up she pushed herself against him. His head was still back and his eyes were closed, she kissed his neck, "That feel good baby?"

Daryl nodded his head, chuckling, "Damn woman, hope ya ain't done yet, cuz I'm getting hard again with the way your round little titties are pressing into my chest."

He pushed Carol back against the shower wall, smirking at her like a wolf, "My TURN." He growled as he bit down on her nipple. Making her arch her back, she ran her hands through his hair, the shower room was silent but for the running water in the three showers. Carol knew the two assholes were getting one hell of a show, but when they saw her man again, they were going to drop to their damn knees and ask him for his secrets, not pick on him.

Daryl pulled away smirking, he picked her up. She moaned, she knew what he was doing. The first time he set her on his shoulders backward to eat her out, she thought he would drop her, but he was good, he held onto her legs while burying his face into her. She moaned, her hands going to the small ledge on the top of the shower, she leaned back, covering her breasts just in case Sean or Norman could see her. She moaned as he shoved his tongue into her hot core.

She hissed, bucking into his face, "That's it baby, lick me. That's it, oh Jesus! Do that thing with your tongue…FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" She came hard; she always did when he took her clit between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. She was panting as she came down, cooing to him, "More, please baby, just a little bit more and I'll let you put it up my ass."

Daryl stopped and looked up at her, a grin on his face, but as soon as he saw her face he knew that she was saying that for the audience. Daryl sighed, going back to what he was doing. He licked her slit and shoved his tongue inside her. He swore to God that she was sweeter there and he loved to lick and nip at her like this. She was still moaning and giving the assholes a porn sound track to last them for the rest of their lives. When she came again, he lowered her down and pushed her against the wall, kissing her softly, "I love ya."

Carol smirked, her hands around his neck, "I know."

Daryl cupped her face, "Be right the fuck back, don't go nowhere."

He hopped out of the shower and grabbed his crossbow and wrapped a towel around him, he went toward the two shower stalls that Sean and Norman were in and he pulled them open. The bow trained on them. But men were standing there totally naked and both were suffering from Carol's little show. Daryl growled, "GET THE FUCK OUT! Ain't no god damn peep show!"

But men scurried, Sean still had shampoo in his hair as he pulled on clothes and Norman just kept his head down. When they were gone, he walked over and locked the door. He opened the shower curtain and smirked, throwing his towel to the side, "Now, where were we?"

Carol giggled as he pushed her against the shower stall, his hands both cupping her breasts, "Did ya do that for me?"

Carol shook her head, "I did, wanted to make sure they left you alone. Can't have no one picking on my man now can I. There isn't nothing wrong with you Daryl. You're a wonderful lover, I wanted them to know you kept your woman VERY HAPPY."

Daryl smirked, thrusting into her, she gasped, her head falling to his shoulder as he kissed her softly. His hands gliding against her wet skin, soaking in every inch of her as his cock continued to get harder. He started working up faster and faster until they both came together. Her walls almost painful as she clenched around him. As they both came down panting, Daryl kissed her neck smiling, "So what ya said about the ass thing?"

Carol sighed, slapping at his shoulder, "Was for the effect. Don't get excited big man." She pushed him away and smirked as he started whining behind her.

Daryl stood there in the doorway of the shower, "But baby, come on, it's gonna be great and I can do it real gentle like, make sure we use something….."

Carol looked at him and shook her head, she was already dressed, she walked over and kissed him, "I'll see you in bed and NO."

Daryl stood there sulking a little as he got dressed, but honestly he was just damn happy she had come to him in the shower. The look on Sean and Norman's faces would stay with him for a long ass time.

He heard a chuckle from the changing area on the other side of the little locker room, "Ya know son, if you keep at her, she might give in."

Daryl's head snapped up, "HERSHEL?"

Hershel stepped around the corner and smirked, "They all say that, but if you try real hard, she'll let you." Hershel walked away whistling. He'd been there the whole damn time! The whole damn prison had lost their minds! Daryl smirked grabbing his bow he started walking toward the cellblock, a smile on his face, as his cock started to get hard again, maybe Hershel was right he just had to wear her down.

Three days later Daryl almost choked on his oatmeal when Sean and Norman sat down across from him and asked 'what thing with your tongue?' Daryl looked over at Carol who just smirked and went back to work. Damn woman was right, he ain't old at all.

**There you go! Smut! I know it's been a while! REVIEW ME! Reviews make my cold feel better so I write more**


	71. That Summer

Chapter 71…..That Summer

**Well I've never done this before, but I think this might just work out. Mygnomefriend suggested this song to me, and I got this whole scene in my damn head with Daryl and Carol meeting when Daryl was 20 and she was 24. So I hope you don't mind this is a/u….if you like it I might make it into something….we will see!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl sat in his daddy's old rusted up pickup as they neared the Jackson farm. Daryl fidgeted with his new shirt and jeans that his old man had brought for him, "Damn it boy, ya best settle your ass down. I got ya this job so ya wasn't under my damn feet all summer. Make a man out of ya. Christ knows that little Carol Ann can use the help. Now quit your fidgetin' or she's gonna turn ya away."

Daryl nodded, looking down at his hands, "Yes pa."

Silas Dixon pulled his truck up to the front porch and smiled. Cyrus Jackson had been a good poker buddy of his, but the old man died over the winter, leaving his only child, Carol Ann to run the small farm. He knew she needed help while she got a buyer purchase the farm, so he had offered to send out his youngest boy Daryl for the summer. Kid was backwards as hell but he worked hard. Carol had agreed and told Silas she'd pay him and he could stay at the house with her.

Carol Ann came out onto the porch, "Hello Mr. Dixon."

Silas smiled the Dixon smile, "Oh Carol Ann honey ya know ya can call me Silas. Now this here's…." He turned around to see his son was standing there with the truck door open mouth hung open staring at Carol Ann, "Damn it boy where are your damn manners, come up here and meet Carol."

Daryl swallowed hard; he didn't think he'd ever seen a woman so pretty in all his life. He took a step toward her, looking at her feet, his face blushing hard, "I'm Daryl."

Carol looked at the shy boy in front of her and smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you Daryl, I'm Carol."

She held out her hand and he finally looked up, blushing when their hands touched. Silas watched the exchange but didn't say anything, "Well I best be getting, you two call me if ya have any problems. DARYL!"

Daryl turned to look at his dad, "Yes Pa?"

Silas sighed, "Listen and stay out of trouble will ya?"

Daryl nodded; he couldn't believe this was happening to him. He got to be away from his pa and Merle for the whole summer and he got to do it with Carol. He had no idea what was different about her, but from that first moment on the porch, everything about her made him smile. He had followed her inside and she showed him his room and that night they ate fried chicken and he tried to not think about her sitting so right across the table from him. She made him more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Carol reached over for his hand, making him flinch. She smiled at him, "I asked you if it was alright I turned on the radio?"

Daryl blushed nodding his head, "Yeah, it's fine, whatever."

Carol got up and walked over turning on the radio. She came back to the table with a slice of hot apple pie, she smiled at him, "I hope you like apple pie."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, like most anythin', but beets. But I'd eat 'hem if I got too. But I like apples."

Carol smiled, "Great. Well there's seconds if you want them. So eat up."

Daryl dug in, thinking that even if he worked eighteen hours a day coming into the house with her every night was going to be something. He even felt himself tap his foot to the music….

_**I went to work for her that summer, A teenage kid so far from home,**_

_**She was a lonely widow woman, Hell bent to make it on her own,**_

_**We were a thousand miles from nowhere,**_

_**Wheat fields as far as I could see, Both needing something from each other,**_

_**Not knowing yet what that might be,**_

Carol looked up to see Daryl staring at her, he blushed and so did she, "I'll do the dishes and let you get settled in. We start first light."

Daryl nodded, standing up, "Yeah sure ya don't need help with anything tonight?"

Carol shook her head taking in the young man in front of her. She didn't know what it was, he was younger than her and she had Ed, but something about him just drew her to him. Maybe it was the awkward way he was around her, she knew that Silas Dixon was a bastard and when he had offered Daryl to her for the summer she knew in her heart that she had to help him. She was twenty four and she knew she was older than him but she couldn't stop herself, "Daryl?"

He turned around and looked at her, "Yes ma'am."

Carol smiled, "How old are you?"

Daryl sighed, "Be twenty in a few months ma'am."

Carol nodded, "Just wondering. Get some sleep now. Let me know if you need anything."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl found that the summer was flying when he really settled into the work. Carol was great, she worked right along side of him, always making sure he had everything he needed. He didn't even know when she found the time to cook like she did and wash his clothes, but she always did and had the prettiest damn smile on her face.

He knew that she had a boyfriend, Ed, who was older than her in the army. He would call her sometimes and most of the time she was fine. But one night she heard Carol crying in her room after a phone call from Ed. Daryl wanted to go to her but it wasn't his right, wasn't his job. But if he had a woman as sweet as Carol he sure as hell wouldn't make her cry.

That night he was sitting on the porch watching the heat lightening dance across the sky when she came out in a short sun dress he'd never seen before. Her auburn curly hair was down and she smiled at him as she handed him a cup of coffee, she smiled at him, "It's real pretty out tonight."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah it is.

'_**Til she came to me one evening, Hot cup of coffee and a smile,**_

_**In a dress that I was certain, She hadn't worn in quite a while.**_

_**There was a difference in her laughter; There was a softness in her eyes,**_

_**And on the air there was a hunger, Even a boy could recognize**_

She sat down next to him, her eyes trained on him, "Have ya ever ran through a wheat field before a storm?"

Daryl shook his head, "No I ain't ever done that before."

Carol smiled, "There's nothing like it. You run until the rain starts, the fields feel alive when that happens."

Daryl looked at her and huffed, "Sounds like ya get wet."

Carol stood up, putting her coffee cup down, she smiled at him, "I'm running. Come on or are you chicken?"

Daryl stood up, over the last month the two of them had become close, "I ain't chicken of shit."

Carol smiled, leaning in she kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear, "Catch me."

She flew down the stairs and he ran after her, chasing her through the wheat, she had a good lead on him now, but he wasn't trying that hard. He had no idea what the hell he'd do when he got to her, but he knew what he wanted to do. He picked up the pace, determined now to catch his prey.

_**She had a need to feel the thunder, To chase the lightning from the sky,**_

_**To watch a storm with all it's wonder, Raging in her lover's eyes,**_

_**She had to ride the heat of passion, Like a comet burning bright,**_

_**Rushing headlong in the wind, Out where only dreams have been,**_

_**Burning both ends of the night**_

His hands found her waist just as the rain started to come down on them in buckets. He turned her around, his nerves on high alert as he pulled her to him, his lips caressing hers as they kissed. She moaned and when her mouth opened he flicked his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Both their hearts pounding hard against the other's chest.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, his stomach twisting up, "I ain't….I never…."

Carol smiled, putting her arms around his neck, "Me either."

Daryl smirked, "Really?"

Carol nodded, "Really, so we can learn together."

Daryl crushed his lips to hers again, the rain now pounding down on them, soaking them to the bone, but neither one of them cared as he gently laid her down in the middle of the wheat field, his hand cupped her face, "You're so damn beautiful."

Carol's eyes filled with tears, "Please, kiss me."

Daryl shook his head, leaning down he kissed her again, his hand working up the front of her dress, he cupped her breast rolling her nipple in-between his fingers. She arched her back, moaning as he did. She sat up a little and pulled the dress off, laying it next to her. She laid back, she hadn't been wearing a bra so now he was just staring at her, she was there, offering over herself to him. He brought his mouth down, sucking on her tender flesh, licking and sucking up to her neck.

He didn't take off his shirt, EVER, but he sat back on his knees and unzipped his pants, leaning down he lined himself up and pushed into her. Carol moaned, even with the pain, it felt right, it felt like home. She closed her eyes trying to remember this moment forever.

Daryl had to grit his teeth to keep from coming; she was so tight, so much tighter than his hand. Almost like she made for him. He kissed down her neck and slowly started to move his hips, wanting this to be good for both of them.

_**That summer wind was all around me, Nothing between us but the night,**_

_**When I told her that I'd never, She softly whispered "That's alright"**_

_**Then I watched her hands of leather, turn to velvet in a touch,**_

_**There's never been another summer, When I have ever learned so much.**_

Over the next two weeks, he woke up in her bed every morning, surrounded by her. They did everything together including showering and he knew he didn't want the summer to end. He wanted to stay with her, help her with the farm, give her a choice. He knew she was only with Ed because it was what her daddy had wanted, but he wanted her, wanted to be enough for her. He loved her.

But two weeks to the day he had made love to her in the wheat field, his brother came driving up in the truck. Daryl had been sitting in the rocker, without his shirt on, Carol was curled up on his lap, they made love on the porch a lot, he liked making love to her outside.

When he saw Merle's truck, he sighed, "Best move, that's my brother."

Carol nodded, handing him his shirt. They stood there on the porch, Carol hugging herself, she knew he was leaving, but it didn't help make it better. She loved him, she wanted him to stay with her, but she knew he couldn't. This was it, this was her happy moments, this was her time to be happy. Life was hard and had always been hard, but this summer had been magic for her.

Merle huffed, "Well there ya are Darlene, get your shit. Daddy needs us at home, we's a movin' to Atlanta boy and can't very well leave your ass here."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, give me a minute will ya?"

Merle huffed, leaning against the truck as Daryl walked into the house, motioning for Carol to follow him. She stepped in and smiled, "Well I guess this is goodbye?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah it is, but I wanted to thank ya."

Carol shook her head, "Don't. Just get your stuff, I'll get your check. Thank you Daryl, for making me so happy."

Daryl smiled, leaning in he kissed her softly, he pulled away, "Think of me when you're in that wheat field."

Carol nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "I will, I promise."

As he drove away, he watched her in the mirror, she sunk down on the porch and hugged her knees, he knew she was crying, but he had to go with his brother and that was all he thought about. His blood was his blood. But he loved that woman, forever.

**-Summer Fire-**

_**I often think about that summer, The sweat, the moonlight, and the lace,**_

_**And I have rarely held another, When I haven't seen her face,**_

_**And every time I pass a wheat field, And watch it dance with the wind,**_

_**I swear inside I feel, her hungry arms again…**_

Daryl pulled up behind Merle. They had followed some other survivors to a small quarry. He sat there listening to the old Garth Brooks CD playing, wondering about her, where she was, how she was, is she was making it now that the dead had rose.

Merle sighed, slapping him on the back of the head, "Damn it boy, get out here. One of these stupid assholes was a cop. Ya know how I get with cops."

Daryl sighed, turning the truck off he got out and followed behind his brother. As he did, he saw a large douche bag looking man sitting on his ass barking orders at a small mousy like woman. Daryl had no use for men like that. When the woman turned he looked into her eyes, it was her….she was here….

**Ok, well….what did you think? I could really do something with this. Never did one like this before. Let me know! REVIEW ME!**


	72. We Can't

Chapter 72…..We Can't

**Well this request came from the wonderful kitten18297, who wanted Carol to pull away after. I hope you enjoy this. I combined it with some Rick/Daryl Bromance from HisGodGivenSolace, so here you go!**

**Ladies, I am taking requests again! So hit me up! No rapes please and please don't get mad if it takes me a bit to write your requests. Please PM the requests or I'll lose them, also one at a time! Thank you guys! HIT ME WITH THEM! **

**-Summer Fire-**

Magic.

That's what Daryl Dixon thought it was, it had taken three years and one hell of a waiting game on her part but they were finally laying in each other's arms. He had come to her cell, the walkers had ripped through the cellblock and honestly he didn't want to sleep alone. Finding Karen torn apart and then watching as Tyreese had lost his shit, well it was too much to bear. He needed to be with her, make sure she was safe.

So he went to her. When he stepped into her cell, she sat up, "Daryl is there something wrong?"

He had shook his head knowing she could see him, he pulled her up from the bunk and slowly inched toward her, his lips brushing hers as he deepened the kiss. He felt her hand go to his chest, pressing right where his heart was and he pressed his hand over hers, feeling her breathing pick up. When he pulled away from her, they were both panting. He smirked at her, "Took me long enough."

Carol smiled, "That's alright." She leaned back in, kissing him again, his hands going to the hem of her shirt in the back; he fisted his hands there, not sure if grabbing her ass was right. She moved her hands over his, guiding him down until he cupped her ass and they both groaned as he bucked his hard on into her, letting her know he wanted this. Wanted her.

Carol stepped back, taking off her shirt she swallowed hard, it was now or never. He could run if he wanted too, but she was going to do everything she could to make this happen. She closed her eyes and shimmed out of her pants, getting into the bed, she looked at him.

Daryl felt his heart beat faster; he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to fuck this up, but honestly he had never been with a woman completely naked. But he figured it was just His Carol, he could do this. He pulled his shirt over his head swallowing hard; he pulled down his pants and saw Carol's eyes go wide at the sight of his cock.

He looked down and blushed, he was harder than stone and wasn't sure what to do now. She reached out taking his hand she guided him to her bed. Their lips met again and they kissed, their bodies flush together as he glided into her. It wasn't pretty, if you had to ask them years later, they would say it was the worse sex they ever had with each other. But at the time it was the best of their lives. They both worked like animals, pulling and tasting skin, moaning, pounding against each other. When they came, he did it, he whispered into her ear, "I fuckin' love ya woman."

Carol's eyes went wide and fear flooded her. Whenever someone in her life besides Sophia told her they loved her, they hurt her. She hugged Daryl, whispering back to him, "I love you too."

He smirked, laying down he pulled her onto his chest, kissing her once more. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and when he did, she laid awake, lazily tracing her fingers through his chest hair. This was everything she wanted, so why was so scared? Her eyes finally got heavy and she let sleep pull her under.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol came awake with a start; she knew she was dreaming because she was in her old bedroom, the one she shared with Ed. Ed stood in the corner of the room grinning at her, "You think you're so smug now don't ya. Got that dumb ass to bed ya and say he loves you. Won't be long now. Ya thought I hit hard, wait till he hits ya. You're gonna scream and cry and beg but he ain't gonna hear ya. Worthless piece of shit is all ya are. He's gonna hurt ya good!"

Carol sat up in bed, sweat rolling off her; Daryl shifted next to her and reached out for her. She let him pull her back to his chest. But all she could hear was Ed laughing at her. Maybe Ed was right, she wasn't meant to be happy. She wasn't meant to find someone to love her, she couldn't hurt Daryl, but she didn't want to be hurt either.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was up and dressed when Daryl woke up. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her hands. He nudged her with his foot and smiled at her when she turned her head. Then fear got him, she looked upset, she was regretting this, he could tell. "What's the matter?"

Carol looked at him and then the floor, she couldn't hurt him, but she had too. She wouldn't be the reason why he snapped, she couldn't be. Her voice came out in a strangled whispered, "We can't do this. It was the best night of my life, but I can't have you…..I don't get good things Daryl…good things don't happen to me and I won't be the reason why bad happens to you. I'm sorry."

She got up from the bed and left him sitting there stunned. What the fuck had just happened? He loved her, he told her that and she was turning him away, but she said she loved him too. Or did she just say that because you did asshole?

He stood up pulling on his pants; he had all he was going to take. He was going hunting, for awhile; he needed to clear his head. But he smelled like her, she was inside him almost, mocking him. He stormed from the prison, not sure when he'd be back.

**-Summer Fire-**

Rick was worried; it had been three days since he'd seen Daryl. No one knew what was going on and when Carol was around her eyes were red rimmed. So he went looking for her, he knew she knew what was going on with their resident sulky hunter. She was just finishing her class in the library; the kids were filing out as she put up her weapons chest. He leaned against the doorway watching her, "So what's going on with you and Daryl?"

Carol sighed, shrugging, "Not much to tell, me and Daryl aren't anything."

Rick groaned, "Yes you are, hell even the people from Woodbury refer to you as a couple. Come off it Carol, he's an ass sometimes and he gets pissed but he loves you."

Carol slammed the chest down, her chest heaving, "I KNOW! OK, I KNOW HE LOVES ME, BUT HE CAN'T!"

Rick watched as she sunk to the floor in tears. He walked over sliding next to her he pulled into his arms cradling her, "What the hell happened between the two of you?"

Carol looked up at him, "He can't love me. Everyone who loves me hurts me. I can't let him be the one to hurt me. IT will kill me, I can't….I've lost Sophia, she was the only person who said they loved me without hurting me for it. What if he…..what if he does? What if he figures out that Ed was right and I'm worthless….nothing….."

Rick grabbed her shoulders, "You two were together and you PUSHED him away?"

Carol nodded, "It's for the best. This is for the best. He needs someone young, beautiful like Beth. I've seen her hug him."

Rick sighed, "Silly woman, you're beautiful too. Sure you, me, Daryl we're middle age, but hell we got years in us left yet! And Ed was a piece of shit! You can't listen to the ghosts in your head Carol. You can't. You deserve to be happy, both of you do!"

Carol stared into her friends eyes, "But he's gone. I chased him away."

Rick pulled her into his chest, Carol and Daryl were both so damn damaged it was going to take an act of God to set them on the right path. Or just an act of a big brother to kick their asses in gear, Rick would find him and make him come back. He wasn't going to let them do this, not after all they'd both been through.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was sitting at the small creek just beyond the tree line when Rick came toward him, "See you brought in a deer to Glenn a little bit ago."

Daryl nodded, "Yup, I'm heading right back out."

Rick sighed, "You can't, you need to come in. We have a problem."

Daryl straightened up, "Yeah what's that?"

Rick groaned, "Carol needs you."

Daryl shook his head, "Pfft, Carol don't need anyone. Honestly she doesn't. She just needed what she needed and when she got it, she told me it was a mistake."

Rick watched as Daryl turned heading back into the woods, he gritted his teeth and followed him, "That's not what she did, she's scared. All the people in her life, the ones that were supposed to love her, when they said it, they followed it up with a fist! Can't you see that? Can't you see that she loves you?"

Daryl huffed, "She don't love me! I told her, I told her that, I haven't told a woman I loved them since my momma and she threw it in my damn face. Nope, I ain't goin' back to that damn prison."

Rick drew his gun, "You will, now come on."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rick, "Fuck you. I ain't doin' shit." When Daryl turned around he felt a sharp pain in left ass cheek, he went down gripping it, "FUCKIN' HELL DID YA SHOT ME?"

Rick grinned at him, "It's a graze ya big baby and now you can't go hunting. The walkers will smell the blood, come on I'll get you inside."

Daryl growled as Rick pulled him up sliding a shoulder under his arm, "Mother fucker! You're gonna wake up with an arrow in your ass!"

Rick chuckled, "Yes I'm sure I will, but you'll be in the prison and Carol will be in the prison and you two will have time to talk."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol couldn't believe that Rick drag a very pissed off, very dirty, Daryl into her cell. Rick smiled at her, "He's been shot, by accident."

Daryl grumbled turning on his side, so he didn't sit or lay on the wound, "Accident my ass."

Rick chuckled, "Well it was your ass. Take care of him."

Carol sighed, "I'll just get the supplies."

Daryl grumbled into her pillow, the fucking pillow smelled like her, "Take your fuckin' time, ain't dyin'."

When she returned, she pulled a few things from the first aid kit and she gently pulled his pants down so she could look at the wound, "It's just a graze. But I'll clean it up and use some super glue to hold the skin together. It should be good as new in a few days."

Daryl huffed, "Yeah, wish everythin' could be fixed like that."

Carol sighed, cleaning the wound and making sure the wound was closed. "I'm done."

Daryl nodded, he went to stand up and he almost plowed right into her, he grabbed her arms and saw the hope in her face when he touched her. "M'sorry." He let her go and left the cell. Carol hung her head, this was what she wanted. She got scared for once, she pulled away. He did that all the time to her, but he wasn't as forgiving as she was. She cleaned up the mess of medical supplies and cried silently to herself.

**-Summer Fire-**

Five days since Rick made sure his ass wasn't going anywhere and he hadn't seen her hardly. They had been busy, Bob Stockey the medic from Woodbury, well he was found out to the traitor among them. He escaped before they could do anything with him, but at least the inside of the walls were safe again. The walkers were acting up something horrible and hours were spent a day just killing the fuckers through the fences.

But even at meals he didn't see her and he was starting to worry. He finally drug himself down to the library and he overheard Rick and Carol talking. He knew he shouldn't listen, but he stood outside the door and leaned his head against the wall.

Rick groaned, "You have to talk to him!"

Carol shook her head, "He hates me. IT just pours off him now. I did that. I deserve it. I don't deserve to be happy. Look at me Rick, my baby is dead and I'm worried about being happy, being loved! Ed was right; I'm nothing but a worthless…."

Daryl stepped into the room,"ENOUGH!"

Rick and Carol froze; Carol looked down at the floor. Daryl sighed, "Rick we need a minute."

Rick nodded, kissing Carol's cheek, "Take a couple, I think you two should talk." Rick walked pass Daryl slapping him on the shoulder.

Daryl closed the door and moved closer to Carol, "So what is this shit about Ed, because I thought we had that shit all out of your head."

Carol shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm sorry, Rick he just doesn't quit."

Daryl chuckled, "Yup, how ya think I got shot? Fucker shoot me so I wouldn't walk back into the woods. Carol I ain't Ed and I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Carol looked up at him and tears brimmed her eyes, "You don't know that. I don't know that."

Daryl nodded, "I reckon ya don't. Words don't mean much. Even if they're said and meant. I get that. But no matter what happens, I ain't Ed, and ya are worth somethin'. You're worth somethin' to a lot of people, but ya mean the most to me. Think on that."

He turned and left her, she stood there, her head so confused. She loved him, God knew it, hell everybody knew it. But she couldn't take hurt from him; she couldn't live with it if he turned out to be like Ed. She sunk into a chair and held her head in hands praying to God to help her. She wanted to be loved by Daryl Dixon, but she was so scared.

**-Summer Fire-**

She finally came into her cell after finishing the mountain of dishes from dinner. When she did she saw a candle was burning. When she drew back the curtain she saw Daryl lying in her bunk. His boots were sitting at the foot of the bed, his bow and vest hung on the post. His stuff was neatly pushed next to hers; he was reading a book and looked like he made himself at home.

Carol stood there hugging herself, "What's going on?"

Daryl looked up at her and smirked, "Well figured words were good enough. So I moved my stuff in, if we're gonna be together ain't no hidin' it. We're together."

Carol sat down at the foot of the bed, "But…..I said…."

Daryl sat up scooting closer to her, "What about what ya said, I heard ya. Don't agree with ya. Ya love me Carol Ann, I know that. I love ya, it's not hard. So now I got to get ya to trust me…"

Carol shook her head, "But I do with my life!"

Daryl smirked, "But not with your heart, but we'll work on that. Take some time, but ya took time with my sorry ass and it might have taken three years, but I figured it the fuck out. You're a smart woman; it won't take ya so long."

Carol smiled at him, "You still…."

Daryl nodded, his face getting closer, "I still love ya. Now shut up and kiss me woman."

As their mouths came together, neither one of them saw Rick standing outside, peeking through the curtain. He smiled as he let the curtain fall. Sometimes being a good leader meant shooting someone in the ass. This time, it paid off.

**Ok, review me, request me! Hugs! **


	73. Need This

Chapter 73…..Need This

**This is for FinnetheHuman, because she needed this. If you hate sap, don't read this one. It will be sappy and so OOC it will make your head spin and you sick. But the girl said she needed momma Kaye to make her happy, so this is what she gets. A little sadness, but then the sap! **

**-Summer Fire-**

When you think things are going fine, they aren't. When you think things are getting better, they don't. It seemed that just as things were settling down, they had the prison, they had killed the governor, everyone was healthy. Then something comes and tears it all down around you.

Maggie and Glenn had gone out on a simple run. That's all it was, a simple run. They had a list of things that Hershel needed for the clinic and Carol for the kitchen. Daryl watched the two newlyweds as they got into the Hyundai and took off away from the prison. He snickered thinking that most of their time on the run would be spent in the back seat of the car, instead of honestly looking for anything. It should have been a good day. But it didn't end that way.

They saw the car come speeding toward the prison gate. Carl and Rick barely had time to get the gate open before the car was racing up the path toward the yard.

Maggie got out tears streaming down her face, "HELP ME! GOD HELP ME!"

Daryl and Carol were the first to get to them. Glenn was in the passenger seat, his face was swollen up. Maggie was screaming, "HE GOT STUNG! THEY WOULDN'T STOP! THEY JUST WOULDN'T STOP!"

Carol looked up at her, "Bees Maggie? Were they bees?"

Maggie nodded as Rick pulled her into his side. Carol looked over at Carl, "GO GET HERSHEL TELL HIM WE NEED THE EPIPIN! RUN!"

Carl took off, Carol looked up at Maggie, she had felt Glenn's pulse and she knew they were running out of time, he had an allergic reaction to the bee stings. "Maggie, come over here and hold his hand, tell him how much you love him and you need him to hang on for you! Do you hear me?"

Maggie nodded, wiping the tears from her face; she crawled in and kissed his forehead, "Oh baby, I love you. I really do love you. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do. Please baby."

Carl came charging to Carol, "HERE!"

Carol opened the Epipin they had saved for one of the little girls who had allergies and she stabbed it into Glenn's leg, she watched the rise and fall of his chest as it got steadily better. Hershel pushed his way through the crowd, "How is he?"

Carol smiled at him, "Better, we need to get him to the clinic, start an IV."

Hershel nodded, as Daryl and Tyreese gathered Glenn from the car. Once in the clinic they watched as Carol and Hershel set to getting Glenn stable. Not an hour after Maggie had brought him back; his eyes were open, even though with the swelling you could hardly tell.

Carol watched the two as Maggie whispered to him, her hand in his and she looked over to see Daryl staring at her too. She blushed smiling at him as she got up to clean up the mess she and Hershel had made.

That night she went for a walk around the yard. Really thinking how something as silly as seeing a ripe apple tree and stumbling across a hive of bees could almost kill you. In their world such life and death things were scarier. She glanced out at the walkers shuffling around the other fences and she sighed, thinking of her Sophia and how she would have done if she would have lived in this new scary world. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Daryl come up next to her.

"It's real pretty out tonight. Stars and all."

Carol jumped, smirking at him, "I told you the next time you made me jump I was going to sew a bell into your vest where you couldn't find it."

Daryl looked at her and grinned, "Yeah good luck getting' it off me."

Carol smiled, looking up at the stars, "Oh there you go again you tease, always talking about me undressing you. One of these days I just might do it."

Daryl stared at her watching her face, he loved her. He knew that. He had kept her at arm's length afraid that he wasn't enough to protect her and he'd lose her like he lost Merle, like she lost Sophia. But today watching Maggie fall apart, Glenn almost dying because of a few bee stings, well it wasn't just the madmen and the walkers that could take them. He could wake up tomorrow and find that she had died in her sleep and he couldn't take that thought.

He swallowed hard, blushing, "I just might let ya tonight."

Carol raised an eyebrow looking at him; he was so handsome there standing in the field. He belonged to the Earth to the outside. This world was made for him. A survivor, a man of the woods. She felt her heart skip just a little at his words, "Really? Don't make promises you can't keep Dixon."

Daryl shifted a little on his feet, "Ain't pretty under here, not like I bet ya are."

Carol's head snapped to him, what was happening? He was moving slowly toward her, his hand went to the back of her neck. She felt time and air stir around them as his lips hovered over hers, his voice was thick and raspy, "I'm gonna kiss ya now."

Carol nodded her head and he moved that little bit in and their lips connected. It was like nothing she could of dreamed of, she had dreamt of this moment for years, but this the real thing was so much better. She moved her arms, wrapping them around his waist, locking him in place as he pulled her closer to him. Their lips gliding against each other, his chapped, but getting slick from their kiss, hers soft tasting like the lip balm she used. Carol moaned and his tongue sank into her mouth, she could taste coffee and a hint of smoke from the cigarettes he smoked when he thought she wasn't looking. She melted into him, his hand travelling down to the front of her neck where his thumb traced a light soft pattern on the soft flesh.

He pulled away first, panting with need, looking into her eyes. Her eyes were like looking into a clear pool in the ocean, "I should've done that a long time ago. Kept ya away to keep ya safe, but I can't do it no more. I can't live like this no more. I need ya Carol Ann. I need all of ya, not just my friend, but all of ya."

Carol gasped, nodding she leaned back in, kissing him harder now, she hardly registered that he was lowering them into the tall grass. She felt his weight on top of her as their kisses increased and got more heated. His hand snaked up her shirt and she groaned into his mouth as he pushed aside her bra cup and finally hit home with the soft flesh that he had only dreamt of touching. He pulled back staring into her face as she arched her back, she looked up at him, "Don't stop, please Daryl, I've waited so long."

Daryl snickered, "I know woman, I know ya have."

She pulled him back to her lips as their hands worked on shedding clothes. Until it was just them. Naked as the day they were born. Their mouths moved along the skin, that time and pain had marked, making it right, making it better. Carol watched as he lined himself with her, kissing her softly, "I'm makin' ya mine now."

Carol smiled at him, her arms lacing behind his head, "I was the first time I saw you."

Daryl pushed, not a gentle push, but the push of a man who could wait no more. They both moaned out, trying to adjust to the feelings that collided. He felt her like she was made just for him, he felt her stretch and adjust to his large size. He could feel the wet heat of her walls, enveloping him sucking him further into her.

In that moment, their eyes locked and together they said in unison the three words that they hadn't dear speak to each other, "I love you."

Their pace was awkward and fast, each needing so much that first time. Not caring who saw them, who knew that they were finally becoming what everyone thought they were anyway.

Daryl kissed her as her moans got louder, filling the air and stirring up the walkers. She panted into his mouth, "So good…I'm almost…."

Daryl nodded, "Me too baby, with me…cum with me."

Their hands twisted together as their bodies finally gave over to the moment that each had craved for so long. They both screamed out into the night, making their union official under the stars and witnessed only by God.

Afterward he pulled her onto his chest and they laid there. Soft kisses and hushed words that lovers speak to each other when they had loved each other fully.

When they finally redressed and walked hand and hand toward the prison, they didn't see Rick standing on the observation platform of the guard tower. They were too lost in each other to see him. But he smiled down at them, blushing a little, "It's about time."

No one ever questioned them after that. The Woodbury women, just seemed to know that Daryl was taken and the men who had been falling all over themselves to get to know Carol all backed off. Glenn made a full recovery, even though he vowed to never go apple picking again. Daryl and Carol, well they just loved each other, in every way that a man loves a woman, maybe a little more.

**I hope you liked this. This was very different for me, but I gave it one hell of a shot. I hope you liked this Finnethehuman, my love and hugs go out to you little sister. Things aren't always as bad as you think. Sometimes you find the joy in the pain, sometimes you have too. Don't ever let anyone stop you and remember, you matter to people, to me. Hugs, Kaye**


	74. Mr Dixon

Chapter 74….Mr. Dixon

**Ok, well this has been rolling around in my head. I did one A/U without the dead called "Pink Palace" but I've been thinking of something else. I know I need another story like a damn hole in my head, but what do you think of this?**

**p.s. Wanted to thank you guys for the good reviews for the last chapter. A few of you said you really needed something like that tonight. I don't know much, but I've been through a few things and I can say this, DON'T LET SOMEONE ELSE TAKE YOUR JOY! FIND THAT JOY AND KICK IT IN THE ASS LIKE A DIXON! Hugs you guys, Kaye**

**This story or little idea takes place in a school where Miss. Jackson (Carol) teaches third grade. Mr. Dixon (Daryl) is the night janitor. Let me know if you think this would be worth maybe playing with more. Thanks for being my guinea pigs.**

**-Summer Fire-**

He wasn't sure what it was about her voice, but every day when he walked into the school, he found he walked by her classroom. He guessed he liked the happy, funny way she read to the kids. Or maybe it was the way the kids seemed to laugh at the right parts, but he found himself everyday stopping in front of her door and listening for a few minutes, before heading down to the janitor office to start his night.

Today she was reading one he remembered from school and he stood there, smirking to himself as the kids all said the one part with her, "_I have rocks in my socks said the ox to the fox!"_

Daryl knew it was a little creepy, but she really did have such a gentle voice. He smirked as he walked down to his office, the day guy Chip was already gone, so that left Daryl with a list of things that needed to be done. School had only been in session for a month, he had hired on right after Merle got picked up on his latest drug charge. This time his big brother got himself six to ten in the Western Georgia Correctional Facility. At least Daryl could have the peace he craved so bad, at least for now.

As he got his stuff together, Mrs. Hendricks the principal came into the office, "Mr. Dixon, I need to take your photo for the new staff bulletin board."

Daryl shook his head, blushing a little, "Oh no ma'am I'm not ….well…."

Mrs. Hendricks smiled at him, "Oh come on Mr. Dixon, the kids love having pictures of the new staff. Every year one of the classes adopts the new staff and do little things for them. I just came from Miss. Jackson's room and made her go through the same thing. So come on. Just look up and let me take this and I'll get out of your hair."

Daryl hated his picture taken. He could count on one hand the number of times he got his picture taken. He sighed; giving her a half smirk, the flash of the camera about blinded him. Mrs. Hendricks smiled, "Excellent! Thank you Mr. Dixon have a great night! So you know some of the teachers are staying late tonight. They promised to stay out of your way."

Daryl nodded, keeping his head down, "Night ma'am."

Once she was gone, Daryl went on his way making his usual rounds. He also timed it out just right so he got his smoke break in as he washed the front windows. Once he was done, he started grabbing trash out of the rooms. He saw a few of the teachers, everyone was nice enough, but honestly he took the night position so he didn't have to interact with the kids or the adults, he wasn't what you would call a people person. He was more a shot ya in the ass first then kick your ass out the door kind. As he got close to Miss. Jackson's room he saw the light was on. He felt his cheeks blush, what the hell was wrong with him? He had never even seen a picture of the woman, but it was her voice. He really didn't want to go in there, hell he'd rather go sit in the boiler than go in there, but the trash needed taken out and he didn't want to screw up his schedule.

So taking a deep breath he stepped into the room. He kept his head down making a bee line to the trash can. Then he heard her voice, "Mr. Dixon right? I was hoping I would run into you, I'm Miss Jackson."

Daryl stood up and turned slowly to see her, she was standing on a student's desk trying to hang cut out pumpkins from the ceiling. She was pretty, really pretty. Sure not the kind of pretty that most men would find appealing but she was too him. She was slender, almost too thin; her legs were long and delicate as were her arms. But it was her face, she had really short hair, that was a light auburn color, but her eyes were like staring into the ocean as God had first made it. And her smile, almost stopped his heart.

Daryl tried to form words, but she was already climbing off the table, her hand held out and that damn smile on her face, "I'm so glad I ran into you! Because I'm one of the new staff this year, Mrs. Hendricks asked my class to be your 'Welcome to Price School Team'. I was wondering what your favorite cookies were?"

Daryl was feeling more like an idiot with each passing moment, "Well….oatmeal raisin I guess…why?"

Carol smiled letting her hand fall to her side, "Well we're going to make you some. But try to act surprised when we come down with them. The kids are so excited."

Daryl blushed, "Nah, they ain't got to fuss over me. I just clean up….they don't even see me."

Carol pulled out a bottle of water from behind her desk, "But they know you're here, when they come in and their desks are clean or the room smells good they know it was you. The girls that have seen you have little crushes on you."

Daryl blushed, running a hand through his hair, "Well I best get back to work….."

Carol nodded, taking in the sight of the man that was kind of a legend only after one month on the job. He was soft spoken and awkward, but the other female teachers were right under it all he was handsome, VERY HANDSOME. With his sleeveless work shirt and his blue jeans that looked like they'd been washed one too many times. She smiled at him, "Well it was nice to meet you. Have a good night."

Daryl grabbed the trash and nodded, "You too ma'am."

Daryl felt his heart finally stop racing when he made it to the trash dumpster outside. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He wondered how old she was? She was a Miss, but a woman like that had to have a husband. He shook his head, what the hell was he doing thinking about some woman like that? A woman way out of his league? He threw his cigarette down on the ground and headed back inside, trying to forget the soft spoken woman with the bluish eyes he ever saw.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol sighed as she opened the door to her small apartment near downtown Senoia. She could already hear Sophia laughing and she smiled. Walking into the kitchen Beth Greene sat on the kitchen counter, "Hey Carol!"

Carol leaned over her daughter who was painting her finger nails bright pink, she kissed her daughter's head, "How was it tonight you two?"

Beth smirked, "We had a ball, hope you don't mind I brought some nail polish with me."

Carol shook her head, "No! That's great, did you order pizza?"

Sophia smirked up at her, "Of course and we even saved you some. Did you get your work done?"

Carol nodded, "I did. Beth do I need to take you home?"

Beth shook her head, "Nope, Maggie is coming to get me in ten minutes, so I'm all good."

Carol sighed, "Thank you! You are a God send." She dug into her purse and pulled out the money for Beth, she really couldn't thank her enough. She always came when Carol needed her; Carol leaned in hugging the young woman, "Thank you."

Beth smiled, walking over she sat down across from Sophia, "Oh you know I love it! Sophia is the easiest kid to watch! Why don't you go get your shower? I'll make sure Sophia locks up behind me."

Carol smirked, "You two don't have to ask me twice. Good night Beth. Sophia once the door is locked make sure you come into the bathroom and let me know."

Sophia nodded her head, "Ok, momma." Carol shook her head as she made her way down the hall, her daughter was growing up and if pink nail polish made her happy tonight who was she to get in the way.

As Carol stood in front of the small bathroom mirror she sighed, she looked so much older than thirty three, but years of being married to Ed Peletier will do that too you. Now the man was doing twelve years in prison for what he did to her. Carol took a deep breath; she was not going to do this tonight. She was more than that now, she was teaching again, they had their own place, and both of them were making friends. Yup, things were getting better. Carol smiled at herself in the mirror; she just knew that tomorrow would be a great day.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl got home after one in the morning. He eased his rusted out pickup in front of the trailer and he could already hear Willow scratching at the door. The damn dog had been a stray; he had feed her once worried for her she was so small as a pup. Well she just never left. When Merle was gone for long periods of time he found himself letting her inside more and more and now she was a damn house dog. Big goofy thing was what his granddad would've called a Heinz 57 dog; she had a little bit of everything in her, maybe even a damn cat with the way she liked to stretch her large ass over the top of the couch.

He opened the door and let her out in the yard, once again glad that they lived so far out. The only good thing his daddy ever did was after their momma died he used the money from the house burning down to buy the land out by the Greene farm and put a mobile home trailer on it. It wasn't fancy, but he was out of town and near the woods, so he didn't mind.

Now with Merle gone, he loved it even more. He stood there smoking while Willow did her errands of running around the yard. He whistled and she came in, wagging her damn tail and acting like he was the last person on the Earth. He bent down rubbing her behind her ears, "Ya ready for bed? Well come on then."

He walked through the trailer without turning on the lights. The only thing on was the television in his room that he kept on for her while he was gone. Yeah he was pussy whipped by a dog, but he didn't care if it made her happy.

He went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. When he came out, Willow had herself spread out over the left side of the bed with a big rawhide under her paw, she was already out. He left the television on for noise and eased into the bed. He closed his eyes, but found himself thinking about Miss Jackson, her smile. He had to stop this, no Dixon man had ever been with a woman like that. They were meant to be with bar sluts, girls that didn't care how dirty a man was as long as they were taking care of business. He groaned, rolling over, he needed to get his shit together or it was going to be a long ass year.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next day Daryl walked down the hall, stopping outside of Miss Jackson's room, he was disappointed to find the room dark. They must be outside he thought. So he went to go down the stairs that led to the boiler room and he saw her and the class sitting outside on the lawn just outside the door. The kids were drinking those juice boxes he hated cleaning up after and she was too. She had a book in her hands and she smiled when she looked up and saw him. She looked around at the kids, "Class, if you look over at the door you will see Mr. Dixon. Everyone wave and say hi."

Daryl was terrified as twenty five third graders turned and smiled at him, waving like fools. He gave them a quick wave and ducked back inside the school. He was blushing like ripe tomato when he made into his office.

There on his desk was a box. He stepped forward and saw a note on it. He opened it, "Dear Mr. Dixon, we are glad to have you here. Enjoy the cookies from your friends in Miss Jackson's third grade class." There underneath it were the signatures of all the kids and Miss Jackson.

Under her signature was, "So nice to have a friend who's new too, Carol."

Daryl sat down at his desk and smirked opening the box. It was filled with Oatmeal Raisin Cookies. Maybe being Mr. Dixon wasn't so bad after all.

**Ok, be gentle if you don't like it, then let me down easy. I just think this could be really cute…and different….but let me know! Off to bed finally! **


	75. U Spot: Fan Warning

Chapter 75… U Spot: FAN WARNING

**So this one…yeah well sometimes I even blush, but here I am doing my best to give you this one. MrsReedus69, the leader of the dirty little fuckers sections of the Dead Girls came up with this one. I adore you lady, learned a few new things. I hope you all do too. SMUT WARNING if SMUT isn't your thing don't read y'all! **

**Happy Thursday!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was going to kill Glenn, it was going to happen. He had a shit ton of stuff to do and the kid was screwing around. "GLENN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA?"

He heard noise coming from the back half of the store and he raised his bow and advanced, when he got to the back of the store there stood Glenn with this look on his face and a magazine in his hand. Daryl lowered his bow, "Boy what the fuck are ya doin'?"

Glenn held up the penthouse magazine, "I'm ….well…you wouldn't….it's just….never mind."

Daryl huffed, taking the magazine; he scanned the pages that Glenn was reading, "Squirting? Ya really think a woman can do that?"

Glenn and Daryl were both bright red, Glenn shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "Well you see…one of the Woodbury guys….Dennis has been well hitting on Maggie and he's a big guy, you know….and then I heard the women talking and Maggie said he was hot. So I was ….."

Daryl sighed, "Lookin' for tips to help ya out."

Glenn sighed, "I told you it was nuts."

Daryl shook his head, he didn't think so. In all honesty he was about sick of those fuckers from Woodbury pushing up on their girls. He and Carol might not had been public about their relationship but only one with eyes could see they were in one, but it didn't stop some of the assholes like the new army guys they got in, their commander Owen had a sweet spot for Daryl that was making him edgy. She was his woman, had been for a long ass time and he comes walking into the prison, all his short red hair and good looks and charm. Yeah Daryl could use a little something extra in his bag of tricks to keep Carol happy too. "Ya think this can work?"

Glenn smirked, "I don't know I've never tried to get her to do that. What the hell is a 'U' spot? I know what the 'G' spot is."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "That 'G' spot?"

Glenn nodded, blushing a little, "I read these when we go on runs, trying to improve if you know what I mean. The G spot is right inside their lady part, it feels different, it's usually right under the clit but on the inside. It's the part you hit when you hook your fingers inside them."

Daryl nodded, "It says this 'U' spot is on the outside, here's a picture."

Glenn and Daryl studied the little drawing, both men trying to read the article. Once Daryl realized they were standing there like two pussies he threw down the magazine, "Come on we ain't got time for this shit. We need to get back before Rick sends the whole damn prison to find us."

Glenn sighed nodding he fell in behind Daryl. The trip back was quiet. Glenn drove, trying to keep his mind off Maggie and Dennis. He looked over at Daryl, "Do you think Maggie will leave me?"

Daryl looked at him, slapping his shoulder, "What the hell is wrong with ya? Go in there and claim your girl, that's your wife, ain't like ya ain't married! We all saw ya do it. Go up to her and kiss her ass and drag her to your cell and be done with this shit. Damn boy ya sound like a woman with all this worrying."

Glenn sighed, "You don't worry about Carol?"

Daryl's head snapped up, "We ain't like that."

Glenn smirked, "Sure why don't you tell someone who doesn't find Carol's panties in the guard tower from time to time after you've been in there."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Glenn, "Ya lookin' at her panties?"

Glenn chuckled, "Unless you're wearing red lace boy shorts."

Daryl shifted in his seat, that only one time and because Carol dared him to do it. "Shut up and drive the damn car."

Glenn chuckled, "Ok, but you better watch that Owen guy is pushing on her really hard."

Daryl clenched his fist, Glenn was right Owen needed a little education about his woman. He knew he needed to man up and do the right thing, but he was scared.

**-Summer Fire-**

When they pulled into the prison, Daryl got out half expecting Carol to be there. She was always there when he came back, with that warm smile and that twinkle in her eye that promised later he would be grateful for the naughty things she was going to do that mouth of hers. But today she wasn't there, he stalked toward Rick with the supplies he and Glenn gathered in his arms, "Where's Carol?"

Rick smirked, "She and some of the others are working on cleaning out the front offices."

Daryl nodded, heading into the prison. Rick snickered looking at Glenn, "He admit anything to you?"

Glenn smirked, "Not yet, but you're right he's gonna lose it on Owen. I see it coming. I bet you anything that by the end of the day he either declares himself to the whole damn prison or Carol does."

Rick watched as Glenn walked away and he hoped the man was right. Daryl and Carol had been together for quite awhile, probably longer than Rick and Glenn knew but he wanted them to admit it, he knew that was something that Carol needed. He sighed walking inside, wondering when the love lives of his friends became his main entertainment.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol sighed as she moved into the next office; this one was like the others, there were papers and blood everywhere. She didn't know how they were going to get all these offices cleaned up for the older folks to move into. She sighed, crouching down picking up as much of the mess as she could. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Owen smirking as he leaned against the door way, "Need some help?"

Carol turned; cursing herself for letting Rick put her with Owen for the day. She knew that Daryl didn't like the man and she knew it was just a matter of time before he ended up going off half cocked. But after a year of being together in private, (one magical moment behind that damn bus) Daryl should've known that she was all his. Carol turned and shook her head, "Oh no I got it."

Owen stepped into the room, looking around, "It's a shame that all these offices are going to be used for the older folks. I mean it gives us younger people more privacy."

Carol blushed, "I know, but you know. The cells are good and we all have the curtains now."

Owen pushed closer to her, making her nervous as he reached out and touched her hip, "Yeah, but curtains don't cut noise."

Daryl walked into the room and his eyes narrowed, "OWEN!"

Owen and Carol jumped apart, Owen almost ready for the fight he knew was going to break out, "Yeah Dixon?"

Daryl nodded toward the hall, "Rick is lookin' for ya."

Owen nodded, "Alright well I'll be back."

Once Owen left, Carol turned, trying to clean up the desk, she was nervous because now she knew she would get in trouble when she didn't do anything wrong. She heard the door close and the lock turn and she waited, her body almost tingling. This could be good or it could be bad.

It didn't take her long to figure out it was going in the good direction. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and she moaned when his lips hit her neck, he bit playfully at her earlobe, "Fuckin' hell ya better be wearin' a bra today." He reached up cupping her founding her sports bra and he smirked, "Good girl. Ya been good today?"

Carol nodded, melting back into him, "Yeah, I've been good today."

Daryl continued to work on her mouth as his hand slipped down the front of her pants. The other hand had snaked up her shirt under her sports bra and was working her nipple as his fingers found her core. He licked up her neck, "I wanna hear ya. I got everybody cleared out, so we can be as loud as ya need to be. Let me hear ya cum woman."

Carol nodded, already panting as he worked his fingers in and out of her, he was going to make this good and loud. He was tired of hiding, he wanted the prison to know she was his and off limits to everyone, especially Owen.

Carol moaned, turning her head to meet his lips as his thumb started to trace against her clit. Carol bucked into his hand, moaning into his mouth as she came the first time. She felt herself go over the edge and he held onto her waist to keep her standing. She smiled lazily up at him, "Well hi, did you miss me today?"

Daryl chuckled, "Oh you have no idea. Lay down on the desk."

Carol went to move the stuff off the desk, but Daryl kept his arm around her waist and cleared the desk with one hand. He picked her up setting her down. Carol chuckled as he tore the shirt over her head, frowning at the sports bra; he had no fucking clue how to get that thing off. So Carol pulled it over her head and let out a small squeal when he pushed her against the desk flat on her back so he could pull off her shoes and get rid of her pants and panties. He grinned at her like a wolf, "That's much better. Now lay your ass back there and let me work on ya. I want ya to come harder than ya ever came in your life."

Carol snickered at first, but then her eyes rolled back into her head when his fingers find her again. He started hooking the fingers inside her like the magazine had said, while his thumb worked her clit into a hard little bud again. Carol gasped when he hit her 'G' spot, she didn't know what was coming over him. She just held onto desk, propped up on her elbows, so she could watch him. His mouth found her nipples and he growled as he worked every sensitive part of her body. The slow tickling almost pace he was giving her was intense and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

She tried to wrap her legs around him, but he wouldn't let her, he kissed her instead, "I promise woman, let me do this and then I'll be inside ya. Want to see if I can make ya cum real hard. Remember I want to hear ya."

Carol nodded, she was already panting she didn't know what to do, "GOD Daryl, that's…yeah just like that…yes baby…like that…please don't stop….more….please….more….JESUS!"

Daryl chuckled, "Jesus can't help ya, but I can right now. Now let it go baby, come on, cum for me cum hard."

Carol nodded her head, "I'm trying too….I'm so close…."

Daryl used his other hand to slip it across the 'U' spot and she came unglued like nothing he had ever seen. He felt the spray hit his shoulder from her and he grinned like a wild man as he continued to work to her. Her body clamping around his hand so hard, he was worried she might break his fingers. She screamed, bucking and hissing, cursing him, but loving him. When she squirted again, he couldn't take it; he needed to feel that, feel what she felt like that. He stood up, unzipping his pants, he pushed into her hard, pumping her so hard he was afraid that he might hurt her.

This just sent her over the edge again and the feel of her so tight, so fucking tight around him and the wetness that flood his cock, he couldn't hold on, he screamed out his own roar when he came.

He collapsed on top of her smirking into her chest. She was panting and smiling her hands playing with his hair, "Where did you….?"

Daryl chuckled, the sensation sending chills through her body, "Just say I read it in a fortune cookie once. FUCK that was hot. I hope ya liked that, cuz I want to do that again and again."

He crawled almost up her, to kiss her lips softly, her breasts soft and perfect against his shirt covered chest. She frowned, "You didn't even take anything off and I'm naked."

Daryl chuckled, "Yup." He kissed her again, their tongues gliding together. He pulled back smirking at her, "Fuckin' hot as hell woman."

Carol looked at his shirt and her eyes narrowed on the wet spot on his shoulder, "Where did …?"

Daryl growled kissing her neck biting into the skin, "You did that…when I was with my hand…fucking hot as hell I can make ya do that. Did ya like it baby?"

Carol made a purring noise and nodded her head which made him smirked. He stood up pushing his now sedated cock into his pants. He picked up her clothes and helped her redress. His arm going around her as they walked out the door together. Carol was mortified to see Owen, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and several of the Woodbury folks in the hallway all staring at them as they walked by.

Rick, Glenn, and Maggie were smiling. Daryl patted Owen on the shoulder, "My woman and I cleaned that desk for ya." Owen just groaned walking toward the office. Daryl stopped leaning in to Glenn's ear, "The 'U' spot thing…it works."

Glenn went red as Carol and Daryl walked away. Rick smirked, "Well I think those two might honestly be worse than you two are."

Glenn looked at Maggie, "That's not true! Give me ten minutes." He grabbed Maggie's hand and drug her into another one of the offices.

Owen came out of the one that Daryl and Carol had been in, when the door slammed, "Them too?"

Rick sighed walking toward Owen, he shook the man's hand, "Yup, it's like spring and the rabbits are in season. Thank you for helping Daryl get his ass in gear."

Owen smirked, Rick had asked him to push up on Carol, hoping it push the hunter's hand and it had, "Not a problem. Who's next?"

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Well Beth is younger, but she doesn't have a man in her life. Maybe you could romance her."

Owen laughed, "We really need television."

Rick slapped his back, "Don't I fucking know it."

**REVIEW ME! I gave you smut!**


	76. Dreams Come True: FAN WARING

Chapter 76…Dreams Come True: Fan Warning

**Ok, well I'm getting into requests and I have a really good stack of them so I'm trying to get them done as quick as I can. I will do one update if I can a day and try to get them done up in no time! So here we go!**

**SOME OF THIS IS SUPER SMUTTY, SO DON'T READ IF THAT ISN'T YOUR THING.**

**These requests are MrsReedus69 wanted a threesome dream for Daryl and back door time, The RealSonia wanted a hot night at the prison and Daryl finds Carol naked, Dixon8 wanted Daryl to teach Carol something, TheRealSonia wanted Daryl to get a haircut. I will work them all together! I promise more will get done tomorrow! Real life can really get in the way! **

**I wanted to give a shout out to Lexigirl who is really going through it. Her son is really sick and I'm sending her out positive vibes, so keep her in your thoughts if you would! Here we go!**

**-Summer Fire-**

_Daryl was panting, but how could he not. He was buried in Carol up to his balls, moving in and out of her ass, he still wasn't sure how the fuck he got this lucky. His hand was inside Maggie, the farmer girl was turned kissing Carol like it was the best thing on the damn planet. He could see the two women's tongues dancing together. He growled and the two of them broke apart, moving their heads so that the three of them could be joined in a three way kiss. Maggie reached her hand between him and Carol, grabbing his balls softly, then moving up to Carol's clit, making Carol screamed out in pleasure. He was increased his speed inside Carol and then his speed on Maggie with his hand, both women were close and he smirked to himself._

_Daryl felt himself build up the sensation of them kissing him, the feeling of Carol wrapped around him, he was going to cum like a damn geyser. Carol turned her head and smirked at him, "HARDER!"_

_Daryl knew he was going to die, he was so close and Maggie was now sucking on Carol's tit looking at him…._

"DARYL!"

Daryl jerked awake to see Glenn at the cell door, "Daryl, come on, it's your watch and I want to get some sleep."

Daryl stared at him, "I'm comin'."

Glenn snickered, "You might want to watch the moaning in your sleep."

Daryl threw his pillow at Glenn, making the man take off down the hall. Daryl ran his hands through his now shaggy hair; he had no idea where the fuck that dream came from. No, that was a lie, he did. Earlier that day Maggie had been trying to give him a haircut, but it was going so wrong. The heat in the prison was out of this world and the Georgia sun was unforgiving. So Daryl had reluctantly sat down for the haircut. Well after about ten minutes, of Maggie making small cuts here and there, Carol had come over to offer her help.

That's when things got rough for Daryl. See most men are real open about what they like on a woman. Some men are ass men, leg men, but Daryl Dixon was a boob man. So when Carol leaned over him with the comb and scissors showing Maggie how to even up the hair, he had both their chests in his face. His eyes darting from one set to the other. He went stone hard and had pushed them both away taking off to the tombs, where he beat off like a damn teenager, until he came. Now he was having threesome dreams about the two women. One was the wife of a man like his brother and the other was his best damn friend. He sat up, grabbing his bow, adjusting the hard on in his pants as he went. It was going to be a long night.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl climbed the steps to the guard tower and when he opened the door he growled seeing Carol there. He stepped in, "Why ain't ya in bed already?"

Carol shrugged, "Glenn was sleepy and I figured I'd wait till you got here. Wanted to make sure you were alright after today, with the haircut."

Daryl sighed, he felt guilt hitting him, "I'm sorry, I just….ya all were in my face…"

Carol nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved. I'll see you in the morning."

Daryl nodded, watching her go. His heart aching to touch her, but he couldn't. She was his cellmate, best friend, the reason he kept going on and her couldn't screw this up. He walked to the observation platform and set his eyes on the horizon trying to keep his eyes focused.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol went to their cell, her hand going over the warm sheets of the top bunk that Daryl had just left. Today had been one of the worse days she had in a long time. It was so hot out and Daryl ran around with those sleeveless shirts that let his arms hang out. The sweat and sun glistening off them, showing off every single damn muscle. Then Maggie had tried to give him a haircut, but it was killing Carol to watch the younger woman do it. She wanted a reason to touch him so she had gone over to help, just to have a minute near him, to smell him. He had freaked and ran, she had followed him and when she found him, she had hidden in the shadows, watching as he worked his cock hard in his hand. It broke her heart that Maggie made him feel that way. She had spent the rest of the day avoiding him.

She got her stuff and headed to the shower. When she came back, she was miserable, the shower only helped a little bit with the humid air that hung in the prison. She walked over and opened the little window in the cell as wide as she could, fanning herself with the front of her shirt. She sighed moving toward the cell door she made sure the curtain was down and she tore the shirt off laying it on the bottom of the bunk, then her pants. She laid down there in nothing but what God had given her and sighed as a cooling breeze hit her hot skin. She figured she would just lay there a second and then once she was cooled off she'd get redressed and go to bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was and she drifted off to sleep.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was relieved when Rick showed up early to take over watch. He was about done sweating his balls off for one night. There was lightening dancing through the sky and he knew it was just a matter of time till the skies opened up and he hoped that the rain would give them some relief.

He almost sighed in happiness when he saw their cell come into sight. Pulling back the curtain he stopped dead in his tracks. Laying there in nothing but her birthday suit with one hand under her breast and one on her lower stomach was Carol. He knew he needed to step out of the cell, but his cock was already on alert and the damn thing was almost pleading with him to go into the cell and shut the curtain. His breathing picked up as he took that last step, letting the curtain fall behind him. He made sure the curtain was closed and then he set his crossbow on the top bunk and he stared at her.

Her skin was flawless, as his eyes went up her legs, loving the hard calf muscles that she had developed living like they did. When he got to her thighs he tugged on his cock, he didn't know what he was doing, but he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped to his knees. He looked up at her, trying to see if she was awake, when it seemed like she was still asleep he leaned close to her sex, taking a deep breath of her scent. He growled a little and she shifted in the bunk. He shook his head, this was nuts! This was Carol, his friend, who had great tits damn look at those tits. He shook his head again, he needed to leave.

But he couldn't. He reached up in his bunk and pulled off his blanket covering her up. His hand cupping her face, "Carol…Carol….wake up."

Carol stirred rolling over her eyes snapped opened to see a shirtless Daryl Dixon one hand by her head while the other stroked her cheek, "Daryl?"

It was then that she realized she was naked, "Oh God…"

She tried to cover her head up but Daryl chuckled, pulling it back down, "What? Ya embarrassed or something?"

Carol wanted to die, her voice cracking, "I'm so sorry Daryl….I was hot…."

Daryl smirked, his face was bright red, but now it was too late for that, his hand brushed down the column of her neck making her shiver, "Ya I saw how hot ya were, covered ya up so no one would see ya….damn prettiest thing I've seen in a long while."

Carol looked at him, touching his forehead, "Daryl? Are you sick? Have you been drinking?"

Daryl shook his head leaning in close to her, "Nope taste me and tell me if I was drinkin'."

Before she knew what was happening he kissed her, she gasped and his tongue invaded her. She closed her eyes and let the sensations take her away. He tasted like mint, coffee, and cigarettes. To Carol it was the best taste in the world. Her hands went to his hair and tangled there. Daryl grunted when he felt the blanket fall and her tits pressed against his chest. He pulled away and looked down, not even thinking he climbed onto the bunk with her, his mouth kissing down to one hardened peak he took her hard pink nipple into his mouth and sucked her. Carol arched her back and groaned the noise bouncing off the walls of their cell. His one hand went to the other breast, while his other hand covered her mouth to keep her quiet.

Carol bucked under him like a cat in heat. It was too much, his skin touching hers, his mouth on her body. It was all she ever dreamed of and too much at the same time. He pulled back and smirked at her, "Love those fucking tits, ya about killed me with them earlier all up in my face."

Carol swallowed hard, "I thought it was Maggie."

Daryl snickered, "Nah, but someday ask me bout the dream I had and I'll tell ya. But for right now, all I fuckin' need, or will ever need is right here. I'm sorry it took me so damn long to see it."

Carol touched his face, "We can't….we can't do this…if it's the only time. I couldn't live with having you now and not having you again."

Daryl smirked, kissing her hard, his lips and tongue saying all the things he couldn't and Carol was lost as he moved the blanket away. She heard the zipper on his pants and then felt his manhood pressing against her core. He looked down at her, his voice almost childlike, "This alright?"

Carol didn't answer she just pulled him down for another kiss, this time when he kissed her he thrust into her. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her stretch and grip him; she was damn glove that was made just for him. When he was all the way in, she moaned as his hips pulled back and slammed into her.

He was already on the edge, it had been three years of dreaming about her, he dreamt of her the first time he saw her at the quarry and now buried balls deep in her he couldn't believe he had waited so long. He wanted her to feel him, feel every inch of him as he started moving faster, gritting his teeth to hold back.

Carol was close the warm heat in her stomach was spreading over her body and she wasn't sure what was happening, but behind her eyelids she saw stars and screamed out as she felt his balls slap against her as he increased the tempo again.

Daryl felt her clamp down and it was too much, he growled through gritted teeth as he came, pounding into her a few more times. As he stilled above her, he opened his eyes and looked into hers, she was smiling up at him, "I'm glad it was hot."

Daryl chuckled, his softening cock falling from her body, "Me too, if I wasn't worried about Glenn and Rick lookin' at ya I'd make clothes optional."

Carol smirked, as he buried his face into her tits again, licking and sucking. She could feel him getting hard again and she knew that he was almost ready for round two.

Daryl looked at her and grinned, "Damn woman."

Daryl Dixon had waited his whole life for a woman that would make him feel like this. He had found her, it just took three years and the dirtiest dream of his fucking life, and a damn heat wave, but he found her in his best friend. Now that he had her, he wasn't letting her go.

**There you go Sunday night SMUT…you're welcome…..REVIEW ME!**


	77. It's in the Celebrating

Chapter 77….In the Celebrating

**Well I'm so glad you guys really enjoyed the last chapter. This one is completely fluffy with a little bit of a sweet ending. Hope you enjoy!**

**The requests come from Dixon8 who wanted Daryl to teach Carol something, Miss DarylDixon who wanted Beth to teach Daryl how to dance, Vickih who loves the song 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson, and The Real Sonia who wanted a celebration for Carol. **

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl chuckled when she looked up at him, she had smeared grease across her forehead when she looked up at him, "What?"

He shook his head, grabbing out his red rag he wiped her forehead off, "I thought I told ya to change the oil ya got to keep the oil in the truck."

She giggled, "Well it is my first time you know Dixon, you're popping my automotive cherry here."

Daryl groaned rolling his eyes, "I swear to god woman, is that all ya ever think about?"

Carol shrugged as they got underneath the truck, their shoulders brushing, making Daryl's heart skip a beat, "Alright see here is the oil pan and ya pull the plug like this and drain the old shit out."

Carol watched him some of the oil running down his well defined muscles making her have to look away, what was it about his damn arms that drove her nuts? She shifted next to him and he looked at her, "Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, "I'm fine, now what is the next step?"

Daryl watched as the last of the oil drained out, "Well we put the plug back in like this, and then we will fill this bitch back up."

They got out from under the truck and Carol beamed at him, "That's it?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, now if ya need to ya know."

Rick walked over toward them smiling, "Well good morning you two sure did get an early start."

Daryl nodded wiping his hands off watching as Carol put clean oil in the truck, "Yeah, teachin' her some basic car shit, just in case ya know."

Rick nodded, "Listen, Carol do you mind going in and taking care of Jude, I need to talk with Daryl here for a minute."

Carol nodded, "Alright we were done here anyway right?"

Daryl nodded, "Ya did good, go on."

Carol beamed at him, anytime he gave her the slightest praise she did that. Rick waited till she was inside and he looked over at him, "We got what you asked for on the run yesterday and Tyreese and Glenn even found a CD player and batteries so we can have dancing. Michonne and I picked up liquor and Karen and Beth are making a cake. Are you ready?"

Daryl shrugged, his gut twisting, "Beth said I'm getting' better, feel like a pussy doin' this."

Rick chuckled, "Well it's either that or you watch the guys from Woodbury dance with her at the party you put together."

Daryl blushed, "Ya sure this is all a good idea? I mean I know what ya and Glenn said, but I don't think she thinks about me like that."

Rick clapped him on the shoulder, "Quit worrying so damn much. I promise, she's gonna love this. Just keep up with your dancing lessons and nothing will go wrong."

Daryl sighed watching Rick walk away, he hoped he was right. This was probably the scariest thing he had ever done. He still wasn't sure what made him put together this little party for her, maybe it was the way she worked herself to the bone everyday taking care of Jude and the twelve other kids that came from Woodbury, or the way she hardly slept because she was so busy doing shit for everyone. But he knew that Carol needed something special for herself, this was like her birthday and Mother's Day all mixed together.

He had already gotten her a gift; he had gone out for a week, making his way to her old house. He had gotten her a scrapbook with Sophia's pictures and drawings in it. She had told him about it once and he knew that was perfect gift for her. Now he let Rick and the others talk him into learning how to dance so he could dance with her at the party. Yeah, he could feel his balls shrinking and his dick getting ready to fall off, but if it meant making her happy, he'd do it.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol knew something was going on, but when she asked everyone blew her off, so she just kept to herself taking care of Jude and making sure that the kitchen ran smooth. After dinner she noticed that Beth and Daryl disappeared but she didn't think much of it. She had almost made it to her cell when she realized she forgot her bag down in the library. So she headed there humming to herself, it had been a good day, she loved the fact that she got to spend most of her morning with Daryl. She smiled hugging herself, she knew he only saw her as a friend, but she couldn't deny any longer the feeling she had in her chest whenever she was near him. She knew she loved him.

She heard music in the library and stood there a minute, shocked at the sound. As she looked into the library through the little window on the door, her heart stopped there hugging each other was Daryl and Beth. She took off in the opposite direction, tears streaming down her face as her heart broke in two.

**-Summer Fire-**

The next morning, Carol didn't feel like getting up. She lay in her bunk, staring up at the top bunk; her heart still feeling like it had been ripped out. She heard a noise at the door and looked up to see Michonne standing, "People are starting to worry you're never this late. Everything alright?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah just feeling a little off today. I'll be down soon."

Michonne looked at her not really believing her but she nodded and left. Carol pulled herself from the bunk and dressed quickly.

When she got out the curtain, Daryl was standing there chewing nervously on his thumb nail. She kept her head down and went to step around him, when he grabbed her wrist, "Ya alright?"

She shrugged him off, not looking him in the eye, "I'm just fine."

Daryl watched her as she walked toward the common room; he knew something was off with her. He almost felt like she was mad at him, but he couldn't think of a damn thing he'd done to her. He sighed, following her into the common room.

When he got there he got in line where Carol was dishing up the lumpy oatmeal that they ate every morning. When he held out his bowl, he cleared his throat, "Thought ya might like to help me with the cars today."

She looked up at him and Daryl could have sworn he saw hate in her eyes, "I'm doing laundry today, sorry."

Daryl looked at Beth, this was the plan he would distract her while the others got things ready, "Well I'm sure one of the other women can do it. I really need your help."

Carol sighed, "Fine, after breakfast."

Daryl nodded, Beth giving him a sympatric look as he passed. Carol fumed, Beth had asked her if she was alright, but she snapped at her. She just wanted to be alone, not have to deal with Daryl or Beth today, but it seemed sometimes you just didn't get what you wanted.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl had never seen her like this. She worked in silence; she didn't even look him, let alone the usual playful banter he was used to with her. She was pissed. Daryl finally decided he was going to find out what the hell her problem was. He walked over to Glenn's Hyundai she was changing and he stood next to her, "Somethin' wrong with ya? Ya seem really pissed today."

Carol slammed her hands down on the side of the car, "I want to tell you I'm real happy for you and Beth. I think it's great." He stared at her and then it hit him that she saw him and Beth in the library.

He smirked, "Yeah it's real great, she's a good kid." She was jealous, shit if this wasn't funny. Here he was learning how to dance so the fuckers from Woodbury that followed her around wouldn't get a chance to ask her to dance and she was jealous about Beth.

Carol tossed the empty oil containers into the trash and wiped her hands, "Done." Before he could say anything else she stormed toward the prison. Daryl leaned against the car and snickered, she was in for one hell of a surprise.

**-Summer Fire-**

After a quick shower, Carol went back to her cell. The others could figure stuff out for dinner, she wasn't in the mood tonight. She didn't want to see Daryl and Beth hanging all over each other, she just wanted to be alone. She was sitting there relaxing when Rick opened her curtain, "Hey."

Carol smiled up at him, "Hey. Need something?"

Rick nodded, "Yup, need some help with Jude, if you'll walk with me."

Carol nodded, putting on her shoes she followed him silently out into the cellblock and into the common room. When she got there, Rick side stepped her and everyone yelled out surprise. Carol stood there and shook her head, "For me?"

Maggie and Glenn pushed toward her, "YES! You take care of all of us, so we thought it would be fun to celebrate mother's day and your birthday. You know to show you we love you."

Maggie grabbed her hugging her hard and then for the next ten minutes she was tossed around the room from person to person. Karen and Beth brought out a cake and Tyreese warmed up the CD player, putting in a slow song. Carol was sitting there with Judith on her lap when she felt a hand tap her on her shoulder. She turned to see Daryl standing there. He had showered, his hair was still wet, and he smelled like cologne. She didn't even know he wore cologne. He had on a pair of brand new jeans, his boots, and a plain black tee shirt; he smirked at her, "Care to dance?"

Carol looked over at Beth who nodded her head. So Carol nodded, handing over Jude to Beth, who winked at Daryl. Daryl pulled her toward the center of the room where others were already dancing. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her tight against him. The music started and Carol smirked at him, "I didn't know you could dance."

Daryl smirked, "Beth was teachin' me in the library. So I made sure ya had someone to dance with tonight."

Carol couldn't breathe, he had learned how to dance for her, "So you and Beth?"

Daryl tried to fight the smile, but it happened anyway, "She's Beth and I'm taken."

Carol didn't say anything else; she just listened to the music leaning her head against his shoulder as they moved across the floor.

_He drowns in his dreams, An exquisite extreme I know,_

_He's as damned as he seems, And more heaven than a heart could hold,_

_And if I try to save him, My whole world could cave in,_

_I just ain't right, It just ain't right,_

_Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after,_

_But he's a beautiful, Such a beautiful disaster,_

After the song, Carol pulled away and looked up at him; his eyes were intense in a way she had never seen. Before she could say anything, Maggie stood on one of the tables, "PRESENT TIME! Come on Carol!"

Carol was pulled away from Daryl and sat there as she opened more things then she had ever in her life. She smiled at everyone just overwhelmed with what everyone had done for her. She danced a few more times with her dance partner. The last dance he smirked, taking her hand, "Come on, got somethin' for ya."

Carol grinned as he led her outside, he walked them over to his truck, pulling down the tail gate, he helped her sit down. Then he went into the cab of the truck and came back holding the scrapbook. Carol covered her mouth with her hands, "Is that?"

Daryl nodded, "Ya said ya wanted a picture of her and I remember ya sayin' how much time ya put into the book. So I went out and got it."

Carol ran her hand over the front of the book; it was pink and blue, with Sophia's picture on the front. Carol felt tears running down her face, "Oh God, I never thought…she was so beautiful …Oh God I miss her."

Daryl sat down next to her, pulling her into his side, "Open it up. She's right there in the pages for ya. So when ya miss her ya can look."

Carol opened the book; turning through the pages she saw her baby's life there. Some of the pages had drawings that Sophia had done over the years. She looked up at him, tears running down her face, "I don't know how I'd ever thank you."

Daryl smiled, bringing a shaking hand to her cheek, "Ya don't thank people who love ya. Ya just love them back."

When his lips met hers, she gasped. They moved as one, the two of them, their lips softly gliding together, their hearts pounding as one. When Daryl's tongue flicked out, she opened her mouth letting him. The kiss intensified and she moaned against his mouth. He pulled back looking into her eyes, "Did ya have a good day woman?"

Carol nodded, "One of the best of my life. I love you." She wanted to take the words back as soon as she said them. But to her surprise he smiled, a real smile, leaning back in he took her lips again.

Beth came outside and cleared her throat, they looked up, "Sorry you two, but everyone wants cake, come on."

Once Beth had gone back inside, Daryl looked at her, smiling, "Mind some company in your cell tonight?"

Carol's cheeks went red, leaning in she kissed him again, "Not at all."

**Ok, REVIEW ME! **


	78. Sucker: Fan Warning

Chapter 78….Sucker: Fan Warning

**Well this one is really, really dirty….don't blame me, it's requests….LOL. This one comes from the minds of Martale who wanted a Rick/Daryl threesome dream for Carol and who wanted Carol to use a sucker to about kill Daryl. Well it starts off with the dream…don't blame me! **

**So you know there is another 4theloveofCARYL one shot contest. Pick your favorite CARYL song and write a fic around it! Entries are due by October 12****th****. Let me know if you you're interested! **

**-Summer Fire-**

_Carol knew she was dreaming, it was strange that the world had gone to hell and now she was getting the sexual fantasies that other women use to talk about. She was in the motor pool and Daryl was there, he was always there, kissing her, his hands running down her naked sides. His breath hot on her lips as she wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed. She would never get tired of this dream. That was always when Rick came in, she knew it was awful, but the two of them naked, touching her, well even Maggie said she had a few dirty dreams about Rick._

_Carol moaned, leaning against Rick as his hands went to her breasts. Daryl snickered looking up at Rick, "She loves this part."_

_Rick chuckled, kissing her neck, "I know she does."_

_Daryl's fingers started in on her clit and she arched her back panting as he worked her up. Rick's hard cock was digging into her ass as she came hard. Daryl stood up, kissing her on the lips, in these dreams, there were things that Rick wasn't allowed to do and kissing her on the lips was one. He wasn't allowed to have her ass either; Daryl was the only man that got that part of her. She slipped to her knees, both of them towering over her as she took Daryl first into her mouth sucking him, her tongue working the back of his shaft. Her hand was wrapped around Rick, working him up. She smiled at Daryl and he nodded, her mouth leaving him to be replaced by hand, she turned to Rick taking him into her mouth, working him up._

"CAROL!" Carol's eyes snapped open and there stood the object of her affection, "Ya were havin' a bad dream, pantin' and shit. Come on it's time to get up anyway."

Carol felt her heart rate coming out of her chest as he turned around, pulling his shirt over his head. She didn't want Rick, not really, he was a good looking man, but he was like a brother. Sure it was wrong dreaming about him like that, but she knew it had to do with how damn horny she was. Point in case, the man who she longed to touch her was now standing shirtless in their cell. She groaned sitting up on the bed.

Daryl pulled his shirt over his head and looked at her, he knew it wasn't a bad dream for fuck sakes; she was calling out his name and Rick's. She usually just called out his name and he would only admit to himself that he fucking loved hearing her call out his name, but when she said Rick's he knew he had to wake her ass up. He wasn't going to listen to her call out some other asshole's name, even if it was Rick. He looked at her, her sleep shorts were pushed down a little and he knew she had been touching herself. That made him hard as stone, he adjusted himself while she wasn't looking, "Best get out there."

Carol nodded, watching him leave. Once he was gone, she picked up his shirt he had thrown on the dirty clothes pile and took a deep breath of him. She was almost panting as she shook her head; she had to get it together. She couldn't rape him for God sakes, this was Daryl we're talking about and he never liked to be touched. Even though she noticed more and more that he was letting her touch him. She put the shirt down and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs. She needed the day to start and knew there were people waiting on her so she got dressed and went down to the common room.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was cleaning up from lunch, she hadn't seen Daryl. Rick had come in at lunch and got their food saying that Daryl was more off than normal. When Carol asked about what, he shrugged saying he thought Daryl was mad at him.

Just as Carol started pulling out food to get set up for the ladies for dinner Maggie and Glenn came in with a box of candy for the kids. Maggie already had a sucker hanging out of her mouth, "Look what we found Carol! Do you think the kids will be excited?"

Carol smiled, "Oh yes, I think they will run around in circles and be out right after dinner."

Maggie smirked, handing Carol one of the blow pop suckers, "You should go up to the tower and take one to Daryl. Here's an extra." She winked at Carol before she could say anything and went into the cellblock yelling for the kids.

Carol stared at the two suckers, she smirked, maybe a visit to the tower would be fun. She chuckled to herself as she walked out into the yard.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was glad when Rick decided to walk the perimeter, it wasn't Rick's fault that Carol had a dream about him, but it didn't mean that Daryl had to be social today. He was glad that Carol had been busy inside because he didn't think he could stand having her around when he was like this. On one hand he wanted to push her up against the wall and take her, marking her as his so that everyone could see. While the other hand, the hand that was winning wanted to run from her, run from how he felt about her. He wished he wasn't so damn backwards when it came to things like this. But he was.

The door to the tower opened and he turned, his gut twisting when he saw Carol walk in, she smiled at him. "Maggie and Glenn found candy!" She walked over and handed him a sucker.

Daryl looked at it and then her, she was slowly unwrapping the sucker her blue eyes glistening at him. She was up to something and he couldn't tell what but when she got that look he usually ended up bright red and running for his life.

He watched as she flicked her tongue out, licking the tip of the sucker. His cock went stone hard and he turned clearing his throat. Carol moved closer noticing the faint blush starting up his neck, "Aren't you going to eat yours?"

Daryl looked at the sucker that was still in his hand, "Oh yeah, sure."

He unwrapped it and shoved it into his mouth. Carol smirked, walking around him, she leaned on the rail of the observation tower, making sure she was in his line of sight. She knew it was cruel, but she was always messing with him like this. She pulled the sucker out, licking slowly at it. Daryl huffed, "What the fuck ya doin'?"

Carol looked at him innocently, "What? I'm just eating a sucker."

Daryl pulled the stick out of his mouth, throwing it over the rail; he had just bite into it, now he had the gum in his mouth from the center, "That is how ya eat a sucker."

Carol chuckled, "Oh Dixon, live a little. A girl has to have something to practice on."

Daryl snorted, muttering to himself, "For Rick."

Carol's head snapped up, he knew she had heard him and he looked away from her, he couldn't take the rejection. "What do you mean for Rick?"

Daryl shrugged, "Forget it, don't ya got somethin' better to do with your time?"

Carol moved toward him, the sucker now in her hand, "What do you mean? You think I like Rick? Is that why you've been so mean to him today?"

Daryl shook his head, "Your little boyfriend tell ya that? Go runnin' to ya to take care of me?"

Carol was shocked, "I don't know what you are talking about but Rick is my friend, my brother, nothing more. Where did you get that idea?"

Daryl huffed, "Ya moaned his name!"

Carol's eyes went wide, "What?"

Daryl paced, "Yeah this mornin' ya moaned his name! Usually it's mine, but not this mornin' it was Rick's!"

When he turned to look into her eyes, he saw humiliation and tears. She threw the sucker over the rail and ran for the door, Daryl tried to reach out to grab her but she was too fast, "CAROL!" He watched her as she ran into the prison. He punched the wall watching her go, what did he do?

Rick came back up to the tower, "Everything alright up here?"

Daryl shook his head, "I got to go, can ya finish this alone?"

Rick nodded, "Everything alright?"

Daryl shook his head, "Yeah, just me bein' a dumb ass, nothin' new."

Rick watched him go and sighed; he had seen Carol run from the tower in tears and knew that Daryl had finally said the wrong thing. The woman had so much patience but everyone has their breaking point. He just hoped that Daryl and Carol realized how much they needed each other.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl searched for an hour and came up with nothing. He sat in the common room during dinner, waiting for her, but she didn't show up. He was starting to get worried when Maggie came over to him, "Daryl, I was just in the warden's office, you know we keep stuff in there for storage and Carol was in there. It looked like she'd been crying for awhile. Do you want me to tell daddy or Rick?"

Daryl sighed in relief; well at least he knew where she was, "Nah, I'll get her."

He got up and started toward the warden's office. When he got there he stood outside the door a few minutes listening to her, he sighed leaning his head against the door. He had no idea how the fuck to fix this. He pushed open the door and he heard the crying get quiet. He walked around the desk and saw her sitting in the corner wiping at her eyes.

She knew it was him because of the sound of his boots. She didn't look up, "What?"

Daryl sighed, putting his bow on the desk; he walked over and closed the door. Then he walked back toward her, crouching down in front of her, "Didn't come to dinner."

Carol huffed, "I'm not hungry."

Daryl nodded, "Ya need to eat, ya don't eat enough as it is. Too damn skinny."

Carol rolled her eyes, "I'll eat later, now if there's nothing else I'm busy right now."

Daryl snorted, "What havin' a damn pity party? What's got your panties in a twist, I mean really, the fact that ya was havin' a sex dream or that ya called out Rick's name?"

Carol shook her head and laid her cheek against her knee, "Go away Daryl, I'm ashamed as it is."

Daryl took his knuckled and pushed her face up so he could see into her eyes, those damn eyes that haunted him every night in his own dreams. "Was it the dream or Rick?"

Carol's eyes filled up with tears again, "BOTH ALRIGHT! I can't help what I dream! Jesus!"

Daryl bit his lip, "Rick huh?"

Carol shook her head, "No, it's not what you think….I can't talk about this with you!"

Daryl looked at her; now kneeling he sat back on his feet, "Why? We talk about everythin'!"

Carol growled, "Because you were there too! Ok, it was both of you. Usually it's just you, but last night it was both of you. Now you know, go move your stuff from the cell and run away from me, I know that's what you're going to do."

Daryl sat there, not sure what to say, his heart was hammering in his chest, "So….why Rick?"

Carol groaned, covering her face, her voice was coming out in sobs, "I don't know!"

Daryl sat down on his ass, grabbing her arms he pulled her into his arms, "Stop cryin'. We can't work out shit if ya keep cryin'."

Carol fought against him, trying to get away she couldn't believe he knew that she was having dreams about him, and worse yet dreams with him and Rick in it. Daryl finally looked at her, pulling her face away from his chest, he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her.

At first Carol didn't know what to think when his chapped lips hit hers, but then he pulled back looking at her. Daryl swallowed hard, "Was that…alright?"

Carol nodded, biting her lip, "Maybe we should try again just to see if I liked it and you liked it."

Daryl smirked, "Crazy ass woman, always tryin' to rape me."

He was cut off as her lips hit his, her hands going into his long hair. The force of the kiss, knocked him back onto the floor, but Carol stayed with him now lying on top of him as the kiss deepened. His tongue found her mouth and now his hands were moving, gripping her ass pulling her into him. He was running on pure instinct as he bucked up into her. Carol moaned when she felt his hard on, one of her hands going from his hair to cup him through his pants.

Daryl pushed her away looking at her. Carol had never looked more beautiful with her lips swollen from their kisses and the flush look of her cheeks.

Carol started to pull away, "I'm so…."

Daryl put his finger against her lips, his face red, "If we do this, ain't wantin' ya dreamin' about Rick no more. Ya hear me?" He almost growled out the last words.

Carol nodded, "Yeah."

Daryl nodded, looking into her eyes, "I ain't gonna be gentle this first time, don't know how ya have to show me."

Carol smirked, "I don't want you to be gentle."

That was all it took, Daryl rolled them, so he was on top. It was frantic, hands ripping at clothes, shoes getting pushed off. By the time they were both naked, it was like an animal instinct had taken both of them over. Daryl grabbed her legs with a growl, putting them on his shoulders, he slammed into her in one fast thrust, grunting at the friction and squeezing his thigh muscles together to keep from cumming, she was almost impossible tight and she gripped him with her wet warm walls like a vice grip.

Carol mewled underneath, her hands going to her breasts, rolling her nipples. Daryl shoved her hands away, gripping the soft mounds of flesh, he started pounding into her. Carol felt like she was having an out of body experience. He filled her so completely; she was sure how he fit. Every moment sent shivers through her body as he took her. And that's what this was, he was taking her, making her his in every way he could.

Carol closed her eyes her hands on his chest. Daryl growled, "OPEN YOUR EYES, I WANT YA TO SEE ME WHEN WE CUM!"

Carol opened her eyes staring into his cobalt blue eyes, getting lost in the lust and desire she saw there. She had dreamed of him like this, wanting her like this, but real life was so much better than a dream. He tightened his grip on her breasts, "CUM ON WOMAN!"

Carol nodded, panting as she felt her body start to come unglued, "OH God, JESUS….OH GOD…SO GOOD! DARYL!"

He felt it, he had never been with a woman like this before, she was a firecracker underneath him. When he felt her body tense, her walls slammed down around, which sent him over the edge after him. Her hot cavern milking him as he roared her name, bent down and bit into her neck, marking her as his.

He collapsed next to her, his arm going around her waist. Both of them panting, sweat dripping off their bodies, he looked over to see her staring at him, he saw hope in her eyes, "So what does this…."

Daryl chuckled, "I just made ya my woman, got a problem with that?"

Carol smiled leaning toward him, they kissed. She pulled away, "It's about time Dixon, I thought I would die first."

Daryl growled, pulling her almost under him, "Don't talk like that."

Carol nodded, "Sorry, I won't. You know I've loved you for a long time."

Daryl snickered, kissing the tip of her nose, "I know, I've loved ya for a long time too, ain't said that to a woman but my momma."

Carol smiled, snuggling into his chest, "I'm glad."

They heard voices, both of them scrambled for their clothes, but the door opened to the office and Rick and Carl stepped inside, "Maggie said the candy was down here. I figured we could find a sucker for Jude…."

Rick's eyes saw a hand reach out and grab a familiar boot, he smirked, "Daryl?"

Daryl looked at Carol the two of them were still naked, though now they had their clothes with them. Daryl pushed Carol under the desk to hide her, popping up his head, "Rick. Carl."

Rick crossed his arms, "Who ya got in there with you?"

Daryl sighed when Carol popped her head up next to Daryl's, her clothes pulled hard against her chest. She smiled, "The candy box is over there against the wall."

Rick nodded, "Carl why don't you wait in the hall."

Carl groaned, "Old people are so nasty."

Rick barked out a laugh, standing there looking at his two best friends, "So Daryl if I was looking for you later, what cell would I look in?"

Daryl blushed, "Well…..Carol's…."

Rick nodded walking over to the box of candy; he picked out a few pieces and put them in his pocket. He turned back to the two of them, "Carol, you might want to cover up that bite mark, won't want anyone to think ya got a walker bite there."

Daryl let his head hit the desk in front of him, "Jesus."

Rick stopped at the door, turning around to them again, "About damn time by the way and this door locks, just in case you need to use the room."

Rick walked out shutting the door behind him. Daryl waited till he heard them walk away and he got up and walked over locking the door. Carol stood up starting to put her clothes back on, but he walked over and with one hand cleared the desk, pulling her around to him he sat her on the desk. She squealed, "Daryl?"

Daryl chuckled, kissing her neck, "Ya heard the man we waited long enough I got time to make up for and the door locks." Carol groaned as he kissed down her neck.

After that night no one went down to the warden's office if they couldn't find Daryl and Carol. Years later Glenn made sure to tell their daughter May all about her parents rump in the warden's office, explaining that her nickname, "little warden" came from her parents favorite room in the prison.

**REVIEW ME! **


	79. Slow Dancing

Chapter 79…..Slow Dancing

**Well here's a little something for this one today! I'm slowly working through the requests. This one is from ScotlandGirl, who wanted me to use the song "Read My Mind" by the Killers. Juleyjo who wanted Daryl to see Sophia stumbling out of the barn through his eyes. Adelicateflower08 who wanted Daryl to dance shirtless with a baby, and bluebaby3296 who wanted one where Daryl and Carol talk after he saves her on the farm. Oh yeah I'm doing them all!**

**Just FYI, this weekend I will be at Columbus Comic Con with my girl Athlete Girl, so updates might not happen Friday through Sunday….going to meet Rooker! So I have a lot on my plate! And LadyDanae is coming along too! Fun times….can't wait.**

**-Summer Fire-**

_He was trapped, not by steel, metal, or hands; he was trapped with fear as he watched Sophia come stumbling out of the barn. He knew this dream; it was one he had all the time. He was Carol in this dream, the horror and pain of your child being a walker was there in his chest. He felt like his heart was ripping out as he ran toward the little girl; he had to hold her one last time. Then soft arms wrapped around him holding him to the Earth as he watched the little girl fall, but it wasn't Sophia now, it was their daughter May who fell. She was older, but Daryl knew it was her. His greatest fear, one his wife had already lived there in his head._

He jerked awake, sweat pouring down his face as he sat up. Carol shifted next to him, her hand reaching out to him, "You alright?"

Daryl scrubbed his hands over his face, "Yeah I'm fine." Then he heard the sound from the other room, it started out as a low cry and was working up to a big fit. He leaned down kissing Carol's cheek, "I got her, go to sleep woman." Carol grinned and snuggled into the sheets. He threw on his sweats and turned to look at her, he would never let her lose another child, not while he could help it.

He padded down the hallway of the old cabin and sighed. It had been three years since he, Carol, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie left the prison with Carl, Jude, and Glenn and Maggie's little boy Hershel. The governor was dead and they wanted someplace that would last, someplace to build a life for the kids and inside the walls of the prison wasn't it. He had suggested Juniper Hollow because he knew his granddaddy's old cabin and barn would still be standing. When they got there they worked day and night fencing in the area.

Not a week after the fences were up a new family came across them they had a young girl about Carl's age, so Rick insisted they stay. So began the building of the cabins and the making of their home. Over the last three years they had found chickens, a few dairy cows, a herd of goats, and rabbits, Jesus help them they had rabbits. Rick had learned a lot from Hershel so he was able to start planting and they had plenty of fresh vegetables for the women to can and store. The first winter was tough but they survived it, Maggie giving birth to a little girl Renee.

Yeah they were growing and thriving and then Carol came to him and told him that she was going to have a baby and three months later, he still couldn't believe the love he felt for little Dixie May Dixon. She was the picture of her mother and had Daryl wrapped around her cute little chubby fingers. As he walked into her room she quieted, staring up at him as he smirked picking her up, "What's gonna on in here? Don't ya know it's the middle of the night and your momma and daddy need some sleep pretty girl?"

As Daryl laid her down on the changing table, he tickled her sides and smiled at him, only one other woman had this much power over him and that was her momma. He kissed his daughter's little cheeks and sighed, "Ok, kid I'm goin' in, I hope this diaper isn't that bad."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol sat up in bed, listening to him talk to May, she smiled in the dark, he was such a good daddy. But she knew what the dreams were about; she knew he was dreaming of Sophia. Both of them had been since May was born. They were older and it scared them both that something could happen to them and then where would May be. Sure the others would take care of her, but they couldn't teach her the things that a mommy and daddy could. It was still strange to her to think that out of all the other women he could have picked, Andrea, Amy, Beth, the women from Woodbury, he had picked her.

She still remembered the night he pulled her off the farm. It was the first time he'd kissed her; no one knew that, it was a secret she had kept at the prison. It was the first time she saw him with open emotion and love in his eyes. Granted he steeled himself against her later, but that was her fault she had called herself a burden a pissed him off so bad it took a month for him to talk to her again, but he was always there, hovering on the edges, making sure she was alright. Now that night they left the farm started what they had now.

_Carol sobbed into his back as he pulled the bike over on the side of the road. He could feel her sobs, they were ripping through him, he knew he shouldn't stop, the herd was still behind them and he could hear their moans getting closer, but he had to know if she was alright._

_Carol looked around, "Why are we stopping?"_

_Daryl reached behind him, offering her his hand, "Get off the bike."_

_Carol was panicked was he leaving her there? "Why…"_

_Daryl growled, "Get off the damn bike!"_

_Carol did trembling as she stood there hugging her sweater to her. He got off his rough hands yanking up the sleeves of the sweater, "Did ya get bit? Scratch?"_

_Carol shook her head, "NO! I didn't I swear!"_

_Daryl nodded, still running his hands over her arms. When they stopped on her waist, he pulled her into his chest, she could feel him trembling, his voice cracking, "I thought….I thought I lost ya back there." He pulled away tilting her head back so he could look into those big blue eyes, "I can't lose you too."_

_Carol didn't know what to do when his lips found hers, pressing against her with his body they both moaned and Daryl's tongue went into her mouth. The kiss was heated, both of them saying how they felt without saying it. They heard the moans and Daryl looked behind them to see the first of the herd making it's way toward them. He leaned his head against hers, "We'll talk later, when we find the others."_

_Carol nodded; he got on the bike looking over at her, "Come on woman unless ya want me to die tryin' to save your ass from those fuckers?" Carol got on hugging him tight as they sped away toward the highway._

The moment was over quickly, but Carol felt like it was one of those life changing moments of her life. She touched her lips, lips he had kissed a million times since then. She knew how lucky she was. She pulled herself from bed, walking down to May's room as quietly as she could. What she saw melted her heart.

There dancing slow with their daughter in his arms was her husband. A bottle in the little ones mouth, he was singing softly to her. Daryl Dixon did not dance, but for his girls. Daryl Dixon did not sing, but for his girls. She loved the image of him shirtless in his ratty sweats, the candle he had lit flickering in the room, making his features softer as he sang to their baby girl.

_The good old days, the honest man:_

_The restless heart, the Promised Land,_

_A subtle kiss that no one sees;_

_A broken wrist and a big trapeze,_

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind,_

'_Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

_Before you go, can you read my mind?_

Carol felt tears sting her eyes as her husband turned and smirked at her, "What'cha cryin' for? She's fine."

Carol walked toward them, putting a hand on her husband's beautiful arm, her other hand on the top of her daughter's head, "I'm just so happy. I really am."

Daryl smirked, leaning over to kiss her, "So am I woman, so am I."

Baby May grew up strong and healthy on there on the compound in Juniper Hollow. All because a shy broken man, took a chance and saved a scared damaged woman and made her his own.

**Ok, hope you liked! REVIEW ME!**


	80. Mixed Signals: Fan Warning

Chapter 80…..Mixed Signal: Fan Warning

**Greetings all…well this one should make everyone happy! I'm hitting several requests in one! This will be my last update for this one for the weekend, so I hope you all enjoy! **

**This one goes to MrsReedus69, who wanted something naughty always, LaurenFan who wanted a sex store, FinnetheHuman1697 who wanted Daryl to kiss Carol, but she pulled away. Georgiapeaches who wanted ices cubes and robleroamiriam who wanted Carol marking Daryl. So yeah it's SMUT people. Be ready!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol couldn't help but think about the past year. So many things had changed, one thing, the big thing that had changed so much was her relationship with Daryl. As if he knew she was thinking of him, he squeezed her hand, "What's goin' on in that head of yours today?"

Carol smiled, "I was thinking about how much stuff has changed this year. How we've changed this year."

Daryl smirked, "Ya almost didn't let me be with ya."

Carol blushed, "You will never let me live that down will you?"

Daryl shrugged, "Ya ain't wrong often, but when ya are it's a big one. Shit Rick wants to stop again, shit." He pulled the truck over, leaning in to kiss her softly, then he leaned down kissing her small five month baby bump, he smiled at her, "Be right back woman, behave your ass."

She watched him jog over to Rick; they had left the prison after taking down the governor. Judith had been lost and they thought for sure that it would break Rick, but it didn't, the man really was strong. The governor's bullet had taken Judith and Beth in one fast move. They had lost so many in that final battle, it hard to not cry a river of tears over what one madman could do. But they had taken him down, well Daryl had and the man was now just a bad memory.

It had been right after that fight that Daryl had come to Carol, knowing how tore up she was over losing Beth and Judith. He had come into her cell with the whole thought to tell her how he felt, that he loved her, but she had almost screwed up everything.

_He stood there watching her for a minute, she had been crying in her bunk, her arms aching for the little girl that hadn't been hers, but as much hers as she could be. Carol sat up wiping her face, "Daryl? What's wrong?"_

_He dropped to his knees in front of her, his hand shaking as he reached out wiping the tears away, "Ya got to stop this, they wouldn't want ya cryin' like this."_

_Carol nodded, looking down, "I know, I just…I miss them so much."_

_Daryl nodded, inching closer to her, "I know, but I'm here. We're here and we're alive, that's got to mean somethin'."_

_Carol nodded, "It does, it just hurts."_

_Daryl leaned in, his eyes intense as he closed the small distance between them, "But I'm here." When his lips hit hers, she felt something stir in her that hadn't in a long time. She grabbed the front of his shirt clinging to him like a drowning woman to a raft. His lips moved slowly, the kisses were soft and sweet, she moaned giving him the chance he ran his tongue into her mouth, kissing her so deep. She had never felt such an explosion in her body. Just a kiss had her panting, wanting more. _

_But then in her mind she saw him, him laying on the ground, him dead, not Beth. She pulled back, "I can't." The thought of losing him was too much, she had loved him for so long, but if they went down this road and she lost him, well she couldn't stand that._

_Daryl looked at her, then dropped his head, his breathing was labored, he looked up slowly, his words were clear, "I ain't givin' up woman, ya can pull away from me, but ya told me once not to do that. So now I'm tellin' ya the same damn thing. Don't do this, don't pull away from me. Not when I love ya."_

_Carol shook her head, "NO, don't do this to me. I can't….I love you, but I can't….it hurts too much."_

_Daryl stood, he towered over her for what seemed like forever, then he turned heading toward the cell door, he stopped, "I love ya woman, and I ain't lettin' ya do this."_

_He had left her then, crying and sobbing in her bunk. But he never went too far._

The door opened and she looked over smiling at him, "Everything alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, Maggie had piss again. Remind me to never to move your asses when ya both are knocked up. About ready to make ya both wear fuckin' diapers."

She slapped at his arm as he laughed, his arm pulling her close and he kissed her forehead. Yeah she had almost pushed him away, but Maggie and Glenn made sure they were never too far from each other.

**-Summer Fire-**

They found a small camp site that night. Maggie and Carol both racing each other for the nearest tree. The two women had tried really hard to not ask to stop every hour but the babies pressing on their bladders were a different story. Glenn chuckled setting up his tent next to Daryl and Carol's, "Man, it's crazy isn't it, that we're going through this all together."

Daryl shrugged, "It's what you do, the world's gone to shit, survive means living but it also means making sure there are other people left to live. So ya fuck and make new people."

Glenn blushed, laughing, "Man, I think Maggie just glows right now. She might be prettier than I've ever seen her." Glenn looked over at Daryl, "When was the first time you remember thinking Carol was pretty?"

Daryl shrugged, he might be good with all the touchy feeling shit with Carol now, but he wasn't going to stand there and act like a woman with Glenn, "I don't know, the day we were at the farm and Patricia brought us all out sweet tea with ice cubes."

Glenn shivered, "Oh yeah, ice cubes…I remember that day." Glenn smiled smugly at Daryl and was lost in his own memories of Maggie. But Daryl remembered that day, it wasn't too long after Sophia had died right before the walkers too the farm. Ice cubes were something they didn't get often, but they all had worked hard helping Hershel with the new chicken coop and he could remember watching her as she sucked on that ice cube.

_Patricia walked toward the group a big smile on her face, "Thought y'all might like some sweet tea, it's super cold."_

_Daryl had been standing next to Carol and he saw the woman's face light up, "Are those ice cubes?"_

_Patricia nodded, handing out the glasses. Carol sat down on the grass with her glass and Daryl sat down near her. He downed the glass quickly and then his heart stopped when he looked over at Carol. She had taken one of the ice cubes and it was wrapped between her lips. She sucked on it slowly; the look on her face was one of pure bliss. Daryl watched as her pink tongue flicked out pulling the ice cube back into her mouth. Daryl almost groaned, his mind was racing as he thought about that soft little tongue running up his shaft. He shifted nervously next to her and she smiled at him, "It's heavenly. Here, let me."_

_Before he could move, she took the ice cube out of her mouth and ran it along the side of his neck. He tensed not sure what the hell to do, what was wrong with this woman. What was wrong with him? He'd never be able to get up with the erection he had. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, his tongue flicking out to take the ice cube. Both he and Carol blushed when the others started whistling. Carol stood up, dusting herself off, "Well I best help with dinner."_

_As she walked away he watched her go, his heart beating a million beats a minute. The ice melting in his mouth, it tasted like her, what he thought she would taste like. He knew then in that moment that he was gone; he was falling in love with her._

Delicate arms wrapping around his waist, made him snapped back to the present. He looked over his shoulder at Carol and she smirked at him, "How's it going Daddy?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, fine, done this a million times. "

Carol smiled, "Do you need help?"

Daryl shook his head, turning so he could kiss the tip of her nose, "Sit your ass down and get them feet up. I'll take care of this shit."

Carol smiled, sitting down next to Maggie on a log nearby, her heart beating heavy in her chest, still in awe of the man that she called husband as he set up the tent. He was too beautiful, it almost hurt to look at him sometimes, but she was glad he was hers.

**-Summer Fire-**

That night Carol came into the tent and to her surprise Daryl was already under the covers. She smiled at him, "What are you doing in here and not on watch?"

Daryl chuckled, "Well damn, I'll just haul my ass out of here if that's how you feel."

Carol smiled, knocking him to the bedrolls, straddling him, "NO, I'm just surprised you're here is all." She leaned down and their lips collided, she felt his hand slip up her shirt and she moaned at the feeling. Since getting pregnant her nipples had become so damn sensitive and even the slightest touch had her moaning. Daryl chuckled and flipped them; he stared down at her and thought about the first time they had made love. It was one of the best moments of his life.

_Maggie and Glenn knew there was something going on between them. Carol was pretty much running from Daryl every time he came into the room and Daryl was hot on her trail. So they went to Rick and suggested sending them out for a run. Daryl was all for it which surprised Rick, it was Carol that needed convinced, she had almost cried asking Rick to send someone else. He told her no, that he needed her to go. So finally she gathered a to go bag and pulled herself into the truck next to Daryl._

_They didn't speak the whole way into town. When they got there, they took off in opposite directions getting what they could, her at the pharmacy and him at the hardware store. When they met back, Carol sighed, "There weren't any condoms. Maggie said to make sure we got some and said there was a store called 'Amazing' around the corner from here if the pharmacy was picked clean."_

_Daryl nodded; secretly inside he was doing the happy dance because he knew the store. He and Rick had gone in there before to pick up some things, mostly skin mags for the single guys and condoms for the not single guys._

_When they walked into the store, Daryl's eyes went to the skin mags, he hated having to get them, but trying to convince Carol that they should be together was hard. And he was needed a release from all the built up tension with her._

_Carol was having her own problems, her eyes were on a case filled with vibrators of every size, color, and shape. She knew that he would see her if she took one. She was lonely, but that was her own fault she had pushed him away, wanting to spare both of them the hurt of losing each other. She sighed looking over at him, "Where are the condoms? Do you see any?"_

_Daryl walked behind the counter his back turned to her and watched from the corner of his eye as she pulled out one of the smaller vibrators and put it into her bag. He turned around and slammed his hands on the glass case making her jump, "YOU DON'T FUCKIN' NEED THAT!"_

_Carol turned bright red, "Daryl…" Her voice cracked and he walked around the counter yanking the bag from her hands pulling out the vibrator. He stood there staring at her, then he dropped the vibrator on the floor and stomped on it._

_Carol backed up, her own anger rising to the surface, "Do you feel better?"_

_Daryl growled and launched himself at her, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her hard against him, both of them were out of breath and their chest were heaving, "I can show ya somethin' hard that can fix ya right up, it's right here, I'm here, just ask."_

_Carol stared into his face, her voice was breaking, "I'm scared."_

_Daryl nodded, "I know, but I'm right here."_

_Carol knew it was now or never, she closed the small distance between them and their lips connected. Daryl was like a straving man at a banquet as he pressed her against the glass case, his erection digging into her stomach as their tongues glided together. He could feel everything about her, the softness of her skin, her heart racing in her chest, the way her fingers moved through his hair. She was everything he wanted and nothing he thought he ever deserved. She pushed his vest off his shoulders and he started to kick off his boots, he broke the kiss long enough to rid her of the shirt and sweater. He stepped back watching her as she covered her chest. He silently moved her arms, eyeing up the sweetness that he had been longing for every night. "You're beautiful."_

_Carol blushed as he moved back in, his fingers going to the clasp on her bra and she gasped when he slid it down her arms and let it drop. His hands went right to breasts and she watched the way he almost worshipped her naked form. No man had ever looked at her like that. When he bent taking one of her nipples into his mouth she moaned, her hands going to his hair, pulling him closer, her core was on fire with want and need as he moved to the other side. She whimpered as his fingers found the top of her waistband, she gently grabbed his wrist, making him look at her. His eyes filled with concern, but she smiled, "I love you."_

_Daryl smirked, kissing her again, when he pulled back he looked almost smug, "I know that, just took ya long enough to let me love ya back."_

_His hand undid the front of her pants and she found herself clinging to him as he lifted her onto the glass display case, pulling her pants and panties off in one quick moment, her shoes had long since been kicked off. He stood there, leaning her back with a hand on her stomach. Her core, was glistening with want as he fell to his knees and buried his tongue into her. Carol screamed out coming off the display case, "Jesus!"_

_Daryl snickered, "Just Daryl will do woman."_

_She smiled, as her body came alive with him, his fingers ghosting over her hot throbbing nub, his mouth suckling it. Then he stood up, almost making her groan in defeat. He smirked at her and walked behind the counter, grabbing a box of condoms; he sat them down next to her and pulled himself from his pants. She watched him panting as he rolled the condom on his hard member. She wasn't even sure how he would fit, but she was willing to take all he had to give. She moaned as he hooked his arms under her legs and pulled her to the edge of the glass case. He nodded to her once, almost making sure she was ready and she nodded back, smiling at him. He thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. He groaned, leaning his head against her chest, "So fuckin' good…damn Carol….fuck I love ya." _

_Carol ran her fingers through his hair, "Move Daryl…you have to move or I'll die."_

_His head shot up and he leaned up kissing her as she dug her feet into his ass, her hips bouncing against his, trying to make him move. Then he started, it was slow at first as he tried to control his need, he wanted to feel her cum around him and he wasn't going to blow his load like a teenager, he wanted her to remember this forever._

_He increased his speed, loving watching her as she came undone underneath him. He felt her start to tense around him and he pulled her up so their mouths were connected, when she finally let go, she bit into his neck, and that sent him over the edge, screaming into the dark store as they both came._

_Afterward Carol fell back onto the display case, panting hard, Daryl was making low growling noises, his head buried into her stomach. Once he had settled down he looked up at her and smiled, kissing a path to her mouth. She felt him stir against her and she chuckled, "Again?"_

_Daryl nodded, looking around, "We're in a sex store for Christ sakes, the sun has gone down already, we ain't goin' no where, I might as well wear my woman's ass out."_

_Carol smirked at him, "You want in my ass?"_

_Daryl's eyebrows shot up, "Maybe?"_

_Carol chuckled, "Well I'm virgin there….you'd have to be careful….go slow."_

_Daryl nodded, looking around, he kissed her gently, "Don't fuckin' move!"_

_They stayed in the store that night, both of them doing things to each other that most people spend years getting comfortable with. When they made it back to the prison Maggie and Glenn smirked at them as Daryl handed them a box of condoms. "Sorry, last box we could find."_

_Glenn eyed Daryl's bag, "Isn't that a box there?"_

_Daryl huffed, "Get your own short round. Carol come on I have somethin' to show ya in my cell."_

_Carol blushed red, but followed behind him silently. Maggie and Glenn knew their little plan had worked._

Carol stopped kissing him and stared into his eyes, "Are you glad that second condom broke?"

Daryl smirked, "So fuckin' glad." He pulled her back down to kiss her again; he made a mental note to never tell their kid it was made on the floor of an old sex toy store.

**REVIEW ME! If you would like more of the sex store with them, just let me know. Now I say good bye for the weekend my dears! Hope your weekends rock! Kaye**


	81. Beautiful

Chapter 81….Beautiful

**Back from the con, got to see the Reedus and the Rooker. Saw Hershel and Carl too, it was awesome. Got to stay with the lovely Athlete Girl and theLadyDanae, it was great.**

**I know you all wanted more on the sex shop from the last chapter, but I'm feeling blue today and I think this one will help me. I think we all need someone in our life to help us ladies feel better about ourselves. I think that's why I love Carol because she's not the normal 'hollywood' cookie cutter bitch. So I hope this helps me…hope you enjoy. It's totally probably OOC but screw it, Daryl taking care of Carol is what I need today.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had heard them, Jesus she had heard them. They talked about her constantly but she held her head up high trying each day to find some kind of joy in their lives. She had really tried not to break down the day she did, but it was too much. The Woodbury women saw her with Daryl, didn't know that they were only friends, but they saw them together, knew they were close. Hell everyone in the prison, even their own group considered them a team, together in some way. But Carol knew in her heart that what she felt for Daryl was one sided, so she settled for the friendship the shy quiet man gave her and she thanked God for it.

But that day, it had all been too much to bare. It was a week before Valentine's Day and the Georgia winter wasn't disappointing with the rain and gloom and let's not forget the ice storms thrown in there for good measure.

She was on her way down to the old laundry room where they had clothes lines hung up in hopes that the laundry they washed in big tubs on Monday would be dry by Friday, but the temperatures in the prison that winter had been almost unbearable.

So she stood outside the laundry room and listened as two of the Woodbury women Becky and Melissa talked. She should've walked away, but she didn't and what she heard crushed her into two.

Becky sighed, "So do you think you'll have a Valentine this year? I mean I know Tyreese is making something for Karen and lord knows that Maggie and Glenn will have something going on."

Melissa snickered, "Oh I have my sights set on Daryl. I think he needs to trade up."

Becky chuckled, "I know! How the hell does he fuck her? I mean you've seen her naked in the shower. Where did she get all those scars? Do you think she's one of those cutters?"

Melissa shrugged, "I don't know, but I know a man that fine needs a younger woman with a body. I'm happy to help him out. Carol's nice and all but honestly she's so mousy and I think she'd be better with Hershel."

Becky laughed, "Oh my God YES! She would be! Why is she kidding herself! Now that more survivors are coming in every day she should just give it up! Anyone would be better for Daryl than Carol. Honestly, she's too old for him. Who is she kidding?"

Carol put her hand over her mouth and started to back up; tears were welling in her eyes. As she backed up she felt herself hit a solid wall of flesh and turned slowly to see Daryl standing there. His eyes were dark and clouded, his lips set in a tight line. She looked down; sidestepping him she walked on down the hallway picking up speed until she was almost running when she hit the common room. He had heard them, he had heard it all, she just wanted to die.

Daryl had followed her down to the laundry room; he wanted to talk to her. All this shit with Valentine's Day was making his ass uneasy and he didn't know what the hell to do about it. He had been on a run that morning with Rick and Glenn, both men talking about things they were doing for the women in their lives. Daryl knew Glenn would have some shit in mind for Maggie, but he was stunned when Rick said he had a plan for Michonne. Daryl hadn't even realized their relationship had changed. Then he got to thinking about Carol. Was he supposed to do something for her? They were friends, he wanted more, but had no fucking clue how to handle that. What made things worse was his best friend, the one he talked to about shit like that was CAROL.

So seeing her heading toward the laundry room he fell in step with her. He was going to scare her, snickering to himself as he walked silently behind her, but then she stopped and he watched as the two of them heard those snotty Woodbury bitches talk about Carol. His heart about broke when he heard them talk about her in the shower. He had never seen her really naked. A few times he had glanced in the sly while they were changing and honestly he liked what he saw, he never even noticed scars on her, but he figured they were there if they bitches said they were. He knew where she got them and honestly it made him that much more pissed that these bitches would think Carol would hurt herself.

When she turned around he wanted to say something, comfort her, but the look on her face had him crippled. She heard every word and was taking it all in, in that moment he knew he was over his head. So he followed her, his heart breaking a little more when she basically started running toward the cellblock.

He sighed, heading outside he knew the person he needed, he needed Maggie. He found her on watch in the tower. She smiled at him when he came in, "Hey Daryl."

Daryl nodded, shifting nervously on his feet, his face bright red, "I need your help with somethin'."

Maggie nodded, "Sure what can I do?"

Daryl ran his hand through his long hair, "Ya know those two bitches Melissa and Becky?" Maggie nodded, he could tell by the look on her face she knew them too well, "Well they were in the laundry room sayin' shit about Carol and she overheard them, got upset and took off back to the cell. I don't know what to do."

Maggie growled, "I've already talked to those two 'ladies' about this shit. What do you want me to do? I mean I'll kill them if ya need me too."

Daryl sighed, "Can ya talk to Carol? I don't know what to say."

Maggie nodded, "Take over here and I'll go talk to her and I'll come back and report what I find out."

Daryl nodded, when Maggie left he stood out on the observation platform staring out into the cold February day. He pulled out an arrow and started thinking, he had to do something to make Carol feel better, she always did that for him and now he needed to figure something out for her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Maggie pulled back the curtain to Carol and Daryl's cell and sighed. Carol was sitting there her pillow covering her face, doubled over. Maggie walked over and put her hand on Carol's back, pulling the pillow away, "Come on now, let's talk this out."

Carol shrugged, "Nothing to talk out. They're right, I'm disgusting, it's just the truth. Ed made sure that no man would ever want me and I'm just kidding myself if I think I have any chance….."

Maggie sighed, "With Daryl?" Carol just nodded, wiping her face. Maggie sighed, "Well Daryl's the one who sent me to check on ya. He's up in the tower probably sharpening his arrows and trying to figure out how to kill those bitches without Rick getting pissed. You know they're not right. God made us all different, so life wouldn't be boring."

Carol huffed, "Yeah well there's different and then there's me."

Maggie growled, shaking Carol a little bit, "Where is the tough as nails woman that I fight alongside of?"

Carol shook her head, "She's here. I know I don't need a man to complete me, but Maggie sometimes I'm so lonely. I just love him…so much and I know that he will never….I just don't know…hell if I got naked with him….I'd be too scared he would laugh or run away."

Maggie sighed, pulling her friend back into her arms, "You're beautiful Carol and you need to know that! Now come on let's get your face cleaned up. I think you're more tired then anything, we'll get you cleaned up and then you need some rest. I swear it's this damn Valentine's fever around here."

Once she had Carol resting in her bunk, Maggie went back outside to the tower. When she got there Daryl was sitting working on his arrows, he looked up at her, "Is she alright?"

Maggie sighed, "No, not really. What did those women say?"

Daryl shook his head, "Said somethin' about Carol havin' scars and shit. Said she was better for your daddy than me."

Maggie growled, "I swear to God I'm gonna go in there and rip their damn hair out! They have no right to talk about that shit."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Does she? Have scars?"

Maggie looked at him for a long minute, not sure how to handle this, it was Daryl after all. She walked toward him and crouched down in front of him, "Yeah, she has a lot. That's why she only ever showers with us, but those two just think they can run in and shower whenever the hell they want. So about a week ago they walked in on us. Carol handled it with more grace then I would've but they laughed at her, snickering and whispering to each other. When Carol dressed and was gone me and Beth laid into them and I told them then if I heard them say a word about it I'd kill them in their sleep. Looks like I'll be making good on that threat."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, I got this. But I'm gonna need some help…."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol woke up on Valentine's Day and wanted to roll back over and throw the covers over her head. They had really no way in knowing when Valentine's day was, but Hershel had taken it on himself to guess about when holidays were, trying to give them all a sense of normalcy. Right now Carol wished he had skipped this one.

She dressed and went down to the kitchen, not really wanting to be around everyone but knowing that Judith would need her and breakfast needed made. When she got there Beth had Judith on her hip and Maggie and Michonne of all people were throwing together oatmeal. Carol gave them a tight lipped smile, "Need some help?"

Michonne shook her head, "Nope, we got this. You do enough."

Maggie chuckled, "Not sure how good this will be, but what the hell right? By the way when we're done with breakfast will you take a walk along the outside of the fence with me? Rick wanted me to check on the water hoses and stuff."

Carol nodded taking a bowl of oatmeal from Michonne, "Sure."

She sat down next to Hershel and watched as everyone came in and out. Most of the couples looked cozy, she smiled sadly at least someone was having a good morning.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl stood on the observation tower and smirked, he adore Maggie right now as he watched Carol and her make their way outside of the fences. The girl had really come through for him. He waited till they were out of sight and he made his way outside of the fence, his heart was beating so hard he thought to himself this would suck if he died of a heart attack. The week since the incident with Becky and Melissa had been shitty. Carol had been quiet, taking most of her meals away from the group and keeping to herself in the library. There had been a few nights when he came in from watch that he stood there watching her sleep. Half tempted to wake her up and just tell her, but he knew Carol, no one had ever really done something romantic for her. Fuck he didn't do romantic, but thanks to Maggie he was going to try like hell to do just that. He adjusted the bow on his shoulder and headed to his hiding spot, hoping that Carol didn't hate this.

**-Summer Fire-**

Maggie watched as Carol checked the hoses around the outside of the fence. She couldn't help but smile a little knowing what was coming up. As they walked toward the area that her and Daryl had agreed on, she saw the tree right away and wanted to cry at how sweet it was. Carol was staring at the fences and Maggie nudged her, "What in the world is that?"

Carol looked over and she saw it, on a large oak tree craved into the bark was a big heart with the letters, D + C. Just as Carol was walking toward the tree an arrow came out of nowhere and embedded into the heart. Carol scanned the woods looking for Daryl but didn't see any sign of him. She walked over to the arrow, there was a note attached. When she looked closer she saw her name written on it. She opened it up and she gasped as she read it….

_Carol- Ya know I ain't no good at speeches or writing shit down, but Maggie helped me find a song that says what I think I wanted to say. I know it's corny as fuck and so is the heart, but I hope you'll like them and know that there ain't no one I'd rather have for my Valentine. Ain't never had a Valentine before, but damn woman, ya know how I feel about ya. Just ain't got the balls to say it out loud. If ya like this, I hope you'll take a walk with me later after dinner. – D_

Carol wiped at her tears as she read the lyrics to an old corny 80's song, but he was right, they were perfect.

_Tonight it's very clear, 'Cause we're both lying here,_

_There's so many things I wanna say, I will always love you, I would never leave you alone,_

_Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret_

_It breaks my heart to see you crying, I don't wanna lose you, I could never make it alone,_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor; I'll be the hero you're dreaming of,_

_We'll live forever, knowing together, that we did it all for the glory of love_

Carol looked over at Maggie, "What does this mean?"

Maggie laughed, pulling her friend into a hug, "What do you think? He's bugged the hell out of me all week trying to find a song that fit you two and I think that one is the perfect one. He said you once called him a man of honor. He's your man Carol, he just don't know how to say it. Nothing no one else says matters; you got yourself a Valentine girl. Now come on, we have stuff to do."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl flew out of the trees and retreated back to the prison. He knew he was being a pussy, but Jesus he just sent a girl the first love letter of his life and he was almost shitting himself. He was walking up into the yard when he saw Melissa standing there a grin on her face. He rolled his eyes as she walked over toward him, "Hey there, been waiting on you."

Daryl huffed, not stopping, "Keep waitin'."

Melissa stepped in front of him, pouting out her lip, "Oh come on now, don't be like that. It's Valentine's Day and I just wanted to give you a little kiss handsome."

Daryl pointed his bow toward the ground his finger on the trigger as the bitch leaned in toward him. He fired the arrow and it embedded itself in-between her feet making her scream. He snickered leaning in toward her, "That right there was a warnin' shot. Try that shit on me again or somethin' about my woman again like ya and Becky have been doin' and I'll aim it so far up your ass even a lose whore like ya won't know what to do."

He stepped around her and whistled as he walked into the prison, he felt better already.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was nervous; she hadn't seen him all day. Maggie had kept her busy, which was great, but her heart couldn't stop beating every once and awhile when she thought about the note in her pocket. She found herself humming that old Peter Cetera song and when she caught herself she would look up at Maggie and the younger woman would smile.

After dinner, Maggie and Beth pulled her into Beth's cell and they handed her a new red sweater and some lip gloss. Carol felt silly as the two younger women fussed over, she tried to stop them, but there was no stopping the Greene sister hurricane when it came for you.

After they were done, they walked Carol to the door of the yard, Maggie smiled at her, "You look beautiful…no go him Tiger!" She was shoved out the door and almost into Daryl, who was standing there waiting for her. They looked at each other and they blushed, not sure what the fuck to do. Daryl held out his hand, he had some dried flowers that Carol and Beth had hung toward the last of the summer.

Carol smiled, taking them from him. They were tied with a red ribbon, "Thank you, they're beautiful."

Daryl nodded, mumbling, "Maggie said ya give a girl flowers, but it's stupid I know because ya dried them….FUCK I suck at this."

Carol shook her head, "You're doing great." There was an awkward silence between them and Carol sighed, "How about that walk?" She smiled at Daryl and he felt his heart skip, that was the smile she saved for him and he fucking loved it. He nodded and they fell in together walking quietly along the fence.

Daryl kept glancing at her, his eyes taking in her face and delicate features. He wanted her to be happy; he would anything to make her happy. To push away all that negative shit she thought about herself. She just couldn't see herself like he saw her. She was untouchable to him, beautiful, perfect just the way she was.

He sighed, "Come on." He took her hand and led her to one of the far guard towers they hardly ever used. When they got up there, Carol looked around, grinning at him, "Got me alone didn't ya Dixon?"

Daryl huffed, turning red again, "Will ya stop! Jesus woman, is that all you think about?" He smirked at her, but his mind was there too. He knew they would alone up there, but it was still hard to be around her with all the shit going on in his head. He wanted her, but he wanted it to be special. He wanted her to feel loved and wanted and Dixons didn't do that.

He sighed, stepping close to her, he could feel her tremble when his hand ghosted down her face, "You're beautiful ya know that right?"

Carol felt sick inside, she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her, "Nah, ya lookin' away, say it with me. Say it Carol, you're beautiful."

Carol felt tears stinging her eyes, "I'm just….I'm not….Daryl…"

Daryl shook his head, "You're beautiful…come on ya can say it….I know Carol, I know what it feels like to feel like that and I'm tellin' ya, ya ain't ugly and old. Age is a fuckin' number, you're beautiful to me. Now say it for me, make it my Valentine gift."

Carol closed her eyes, "You think I'm beautiful."

Daryl chuckled, tracing a little pattern on her cheek, "We're getting' there. Now say it, I'm beautiful."

Carol opened her eyes and smiled at him, "You're beautiful."

Daryl shook his head; he knew she would never say it, so he needed to act. He moved toward her his hand going to her hip, while the other went to her neck, she gasped as he pulled her close. When his lips were close to hers, he muttered loud enough for her to hear, "You're beautiful my woman."

His lips glided against hers, his lips sucking on her bottom one. She moaned and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her softly, tasting her as deep as he could. His tongue felt warm and heavenly against hers, she had never been kissed like this before. Who would've thought Daryl Dixon was a good kisser? Each time his tongue massaged against hers she felt her body come more alive. He kissed down her jaw line, "Say it for me….come on say it or I'll stop."

Carol felt a gasp escape her when his hand cupped her breast, she could feel his erection digging into her, "I'm be….I'm beautiful…"

Daryl chuckled, pulling back, his hand still on her breast, "That wasn't so hard was it baby?"

Carol was trembling, she had no idea what the hell had gotten into him. She wanted to believe him, believe every word he said, but she was scared. Daryl leaned in kissing her again, when he pulled back, he smirked at her, "We best get back."

Carol nodded, afraid that it was over, that this was it. She had messed up. They walked next to each other toward the prison, both of them silent as they did. Just as Carol opened the door, Daryl took her hand and squeezed it. She thought he would let it go, but he didn't. He walked right into the common room where everyone was sitting and he held his head up high. He nodded to Rick and the two of them continued on to their cell.

He stopped her outside the cell and brushed his knuckles against her cheek the rough against the soft, "You're beautiful Carol Ann, don't let anyone tell ya different or I'll put an arrow in their ass and yours. Now I have watch Valentine, so get your ass to bed because I'll be back in a few hours to tell ya the same thing again." He leaned down kissing her softly, his lips making her know he meant the words he said. He pulled away with a trembling breath, a smirk on his face, "Gonna be damn hard bein' in a cell with ya all the time, but I think we can find things to keep us busy."

Carol nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. As she watched him walk away she stood their giddy like a teenage girl. Daryl Dixon thought she was beautiful, he had kissed her and he promised to come back to her. What more could a girl want for Valentine's Day.

Years later, after the walkers had almost been wiped clean from the earth and the original group from the quarry had finally settled, Daryl would tell his grandchildren about their grandmother and him. How they fell in love when their Aunt Sophia went missing. But the grandchildren's favorite part was hearing how he convinced her she was beautiful one day at a time.

**I know, totally fluffy and long…..but I had to write it. I promise better tomorrow. This will be my only update today, but know that I adore all of you and hope that someone (hopefully yourself) tells you just how beautiful you are today. We all need that. Kaye**


	82. Creeks

Chapter 82….Creeks

**This is just a little something to hold you over tonight. I hope you enjoy it. Send me your requests, I need them! **

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol sat nervously on the log watching the others as they settled in for the night. A group of the women had already gone and came back from the creek cleaning up. She hated this; she hated the whole damn thing. Tensions were high since they went on the run from the governor leaving the prison behind. It had been discovered that Bob Stockey had been working inside the prison against them. Rick and Daryl had killed him, leaving his body for the governor to find. They had lost most of the older folks to the walker attack and now they were travelling like nomads again, trying to feed over twenty people and keep gas in the vehicles.

To say it was hard was an understatement. It just never seemed like they could catch a break. Her and Hershel had been driving themselves crazy trying to keep everyone healthy. There was always someone sick or hurt; it was a little too much.

Then there was the hug that she and Merle had both seen between Daryl and Beth. That hug had cut both her and Merle to the core. Now she was driving with Merle because he was one of the only people she could stand to be around. Merle and Daryl had the worse fight she had ever seen and Beth just cried most the time whenever she looked at Carol. Her and Daryl weren't anything but friends, but it had hurt. He had hugged a woman more than half Carol's age and it cut her heart into two. So now she was sitting there, hoping the other women were done cleaning up. She wanted to wash the walker muck off her body and put on a pair of clean clothes.

She watched as Merle set up their tent, he was an asshole, but he was an asshole with a broken heart. Hershel had gone to him and told him to stay away from Beth, that she could do better. So when Merle pulled away it killed Beth, she had gone off to the tower that night and she and Daryl drowned their sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. Carol and Merle found them, in an embrace, both drunk off their asses. Carol had ran across the yard, until Merle and Daryl started rolling around on the ground taking swings at each other. Now the brothers didn't talk, but Daryl was always hovering in the shadows.

She knew her riding with Merle was killing him. They had always been paired up and now Daryl was with Tyreese. But Carol didn't care; she didn't have anything to say to him. He broke her heart and she was done with all things Daryl Dixon.

She saw the last of the Woodbury women come back from the creek and she picked up her stuff and walked toward Merle, "I'm heading down to the creek to wash up."

Merle nodded, "Ya alright to go alone mouse?"

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, "I'm fine. Be back soon."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl watched her go down the path toward the creek. This shit was so out of hand he didn't know what the hell to do. His brother wouldn't even look at him, Beth cried all the damn time, and Carol…fuck Carol looked at him at she'd rip his damn heart out with her hands if he went near her. He missed her.

He knew he had fucked up. He fucked up big time that night in the tower. He had gone up there thinking that Rick and Carol were together. He had seen them earlier in the day with Judith and he saw Carol give Rick a kiss on the cheek. Now after talking with Rick he knew it was innocent, but damn it he didn't know. So he did what he always did. He got pissed and he went into the tower and started drinking. Then Beth had come up, crying about his brother and he offered her some whiskey. Well Merle and Carol got there before anything could happen, but it still looked fucking bad and he knew it. He just wanted to talk to her, maybe get her to understand. There wasn't anyone he wanted to be with but her.

He nodded to Tyreese motioning toward the creek and the man just smiled and nodded back. He moved his way down the path quietly, hoping to catch her in the water. She couldn't run if he was standing on her clothes. He got there and he watched her from the trees, he knew he was being a damn creeper, but hell he wanted to just look at her for two minutes unguarded, without the hate he saw there now.

He watched her as she shed her clothes, the moon light the only light to see by, he squinted trying to make her out. When she turned he felt his breath catch, she was beautiful. His eyes went up and down her and settled on her breasts. He felt his cock stir in his pants and he tugged on it, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk to her if he kept standing there like this. He sighed, when she got into the water, he stepped out from the trees and walked toward the bank. When she popped up from the water, she gasped in surprise, "Jesus, Daryl wear a bell or something."

Daryl chewed on his thumb nail, "I need ta talk ta ya, been avoidin' me."

Carol huffed, using the soap on her body, making sure she stayed under the water, "Well I'm surprised you noticed with Beth around and all."

Daryl growled, "Nothin' fuckin' happened with Beth. We were drunk and we both thought ya and Merle didn't want us."

Carol froze looking at him, "Who did you think I wanted?"

Daryl felt his throat close up, "Ain't matter now, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Carol shook her head, "It doesn't matter, we were nothing more than friends."

Daryl growled, "That ain't true and ya know it! Ya are more than a friend to me."

Carol started to swim away from him, she couldn't deal with this. She got half way across the deep creek, when she heard a splash behind her; she turned to see that Daryl was gone. She went to swim further away when she felt a hand on her ankle. She yelped as he popped up out of the water behind her, pulling her against his naked body. His erection digging into her ass, he growled in her ear, "Does it feel like we're just friends? Cuz it sure as fuck don't feel like it."

Carol felt his hands slid up to her breasts, cupping them massaging them softly, his lips brushing against her neck, "I ain't ever done this before Carol, loved a woman. A woman like ya, I want to be what ya need, but I'm a fuck up. But ya got to know, understand that me and Beth ain't nothin'. I just want ya."

He turned her around in his arms, his hair was sticking up and wet, his face was twisted in agony and his scruff was dripping with creek water. His shoulders, were sticking out of the water, she put her hands on his shoulders, searching his face, "I don't want you to hurt me."

Daryl sighed, leaning his forehead against hers, "I don't want ya to hurt me. I don't know what I'd do if ya changed your mind for Rick or even Merle."

Carol sighed, her lips inches from his, "Why would I want them, when I have you?" She pressed her lips gently against his kissing him softly. He froze for a second and then he took over dominating the kiss, his tongue pushing her mouth, his hands cupping her face, not letting her go. He wanted to devour her.

He pushed her into a fallen tree, her back arching exposing her neck and he kissed down it, loving the taste of her, salt and something sweet he couldn't place. Carol moaned, her hands going into his long hair pushing him down to her nipples which were two hard peaks poking out of the water. His mouth latched on and she moaned loudly into the night.

His body was on fire with need as he suckled her, "So fuckin' sweet and soft. Fuck Carol, so good."

Carol nodded, pulling herself up a little their mouths found each other again and she trembled when she felt his shaft at the entrance to her core. They pulled away a little, her legs had found their way around his waist and she briefly wondered when the hell she did that. Daryl stared into her eyes, his hand going to her cheek, his thumb rubbing a pattern there, "If we do this, I ain't lettin' ya ride with Merle. He needs to figure out his shit with Beth, she loves him and wants him. I don't want ya with Rick; he can be your friend, your best friend, because I want ya for more."

Carol nodded, "Alright….I'm yours…..I've been yours."

Daryl didn't say anything; he just thrust inside her, gritting his teeth as his length stretched her. Carol buried her head into the crook of his neck as she adjusted to him; she had never felt so full in her life. He was so big and wide and he filled her like he was made for her. Daryl grunted, whispering hoarsely in her ear, "I gotta move or I'm gonna cum."

Carol nodded, leaning back against the fallen tree; she held onto his shoulders and rocked against him. He hissed, flexing his thigh muscles trying to keep himself from cumming as he moved inside her. It was like nothing he had ever felt as he moved. Her hot wet walls gripped him and the noises she was making were driving him crazy. He moved his hands to her breasts, gripping them as he moved in and out of her.

Carol moaned, "God, Daryl, faster, please….more….harder!"

Daryl grunted, "Oh fuck yeah woman, I'll give ya harder." He squeezed her tits as he started pounding into her, increasing his speed. His thumbs flicking at her nipples. He wanted her to cum hard, he knew he was going too, he wanted her right there with him. He wanted to erase the memory of Ed, make her not give him a second thought after this.

Carol felt a warm heat building up in her stomach; it started to spread through her. Up her spine, to her core, when she came she locked her trembling legs digging the heels of her feet into his ass. She screamed out his name in the dark, pulsing around him. When he felt her pulse and her walls tightened he roared cumming right along with her, his balls tightening and he exploded inside her. He barely heard another scream in the distance, it sounded like Beth followed by his brother, but he was lost in his woman underneath him.

He smirked as he collapsed against her, his head on her breasts. He kissed each one of them and worked up to her mouth. Kissing her until the flash light shone on them. Then he heard Rick's voice, "Oh shit, well sorry, we heard screaming….you guys alright?"

Daryl pushed Carol behind him, trying to cover up her naked state, that shit was for only his eyes, "We're just fuckin' fine, Jesus, can ya turn off the damn light off?"

Rick chuckled, "Sure, sorry. Well if you guys are fine…."

Glenn was laughing his ass off, "Oh come on Rick, I think they'll cum along on their own."

Rick laughed, "Sorry guys, congratulations by the way, about damn time."

Daryl sighed as he watched Rick and Glenn's shadowy figures head away from the creek. He turned around and pulled Carol toward him. She wasn't sure he would stay, she figured once Rick and Glenn saw them, he'd run. But here he was pulling her close, his arms around her. He pulled her into him, kissing her again. When he pulled away he smirked, "Best try to keep it down from now on. Loud ass woman."

Carol huffed, playfully slapping at his chest, "You were screaming too!"

Daryl snickered, "Dixons don't scream, we roar."

He slipped under the water, pulling her with him. One thing was for sure, things were changing and both of them were glad.

**REVIEW ME BABY! Hope you liked the smut tonight! Kaye**


	83. Second Chances

Chapter 83….Second Chances

**This came to me and I hope you enjoy….just a little dark, but it's TWD. I know it's been done and it's fall not Christmas yet…but I wanted to do this…let me know what you think. Ok, anyway here we go.**

**-Summer Fire-**

He hated the whole fucking Christmas thing. When Hershel had marked it on the calendar in the common room, he sighed watching the kids jump up and down. He understood why the kids loved it, but to him it was just a reminder of all the things he had never had or lost. He saw the way Carol's eyes sparkled and he knew he needed to escape, get to the woods. He wasn't doing any of this Christmas shit.

**-Summer Fire-**

The weeks leading up to their Christmas were busy. Carol was busy helping the kids decorate the prison, helping Glenn and Maggie organize gifts for this kids, and trying to help Daryl get in the spirit. Even though they shared a cell, she had hardly seen him for more than a minute. She knew something was bothering him but she had no idea how to reach him.

She had been working on something for him, but she wasn't sure if he'd like it or not. She had taken Merle's old clothes and cut them up forming them into a quilt for him. She hoped it would be enough, to have something of his brother's with him always. She knew he might not like that she tore up the clothes, but she wasn't sure what else to get for him. So she worked her fingers to the bone at night when he was on watch trying to get it put together in secret. Hoping that the man that held her heart would find some kind of comfort in the gift.

**-Summer Fire-**

That night as Daryl watched Maggie, Carol, and Beth put the mountain of gifts under the tree he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed to the motor pool. He was going to check the fuck out. Too many demons following him tonight and he wasn't going to stand by and watch as the others celebrated. He had his own plan and it involved a bottle and getting so drunk he couldn't stand himself.

He had finished the bottle in nothing flat and was sitting with his back against the workbench. He heard the door open and he winced as Carol came in shutting the door behind her. She smirked at him some kind of blanket in her hands, "Well I thought you might be here and I wanted to give you your gift. Thought you could use it tonight."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, don't need no fuckin' gift. Go back inside and play polly anna Christmas or whatever the fuck ya been doin'."

Carol sighed; this wasn't going how she planned. She crouched down in front of him, holding out the quilt. Daryl looked at it and then her, "What the fuck is that?"

All of a sudden this didn't feel like such a good idea to Carol, she ran her hands over the quilt she had worked so hard on, her voice was quiet, "I made this out of Merle's clothes. I thought you might like to have to something of his to keep that would be of use."

Daryl huffed, staggering to his feet, the whiskey bottle shattering as he got up, "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU GO INTO MY STUFF AND TAKE HIS STUFF? What the fuck do you think you're doin'? Ya think you're my wife or some shit? Ya ain't! YA AIN'T NOTHING TO ME!"

It would have been kinder to kill her; he realized that as soon as the words left his mouth. He watched as the world went into slow motion. She gasped, the quilt falling from her hands she ran from the motor pool, from him. He stood there his chest heaving, not sure what the fuck to do. His heart was too tortured, Merle had been born on Christmas and that day would always be a painful reminder of the brother he had lost. He went to bend down to clean up the mess of glass he had made and he hit his head on the edge of the workbench. The world went dark as he fell to the floor; this was going to be a night that Daryl Dixon would never forget.

**-Summer Fire- (His guide)**

He felt someone kick him; his head was killing him as he looked up trying to focus. If it was Carol, he knew he had some damage control to do, he was always lashing out at her and he hated himself for that. But when his eyes adjusted he saw Merle standing over him grinning, "Well little brother, looks like you decided to get into the spirit by drinkin' some spirits."

Daryl sat up, his head throbbing, "You're dead, ya ain't here."

Merle huffed a laugh, "Thank you captain obvious, yes I'm dead, but ya ain't. Ya got a real nice set up here and you're gonna throw it all away and for what? Because I'm dead? Shit brother, I didn't go walkin' into the governor's bee hive for ya to sit on your ass and piss away everything. I did it so ya'd have a chance to be more, HAVE MORE!"

Daryl stumbled to his feet, "Ya don't know shit about shit! I miss ya alright! You're my brother, my blood. These people don't mean shit to me."

Merle shook his head, "Well then I guess your fucked, ya ain't gonna want to be where I'm at right now. The fires of hell are harash little brother. Listen to old Merle on this one, ya better get your head out of your ass or this is it….you're gonna be alone and miserable when ya could have it all. Now you're gonna be visited tonight by some friends, listen to what they say and try to get your fuckin' head out of your ass."

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just want to be with ya."

Merle put his hands on Daryl's shoulders, "You will be someday and if ya do this right we might both make out. I'm sorry I didn't do right by ya when I was alive, but baby brother I'm fuckin' tryin' to now. Just pay attention and shit will work out."

Daryl looked up and Merle was gone. He leaned against the old workbench and sighed; now on top of a headache he was fucking losing his shit like Rick. He slid down to the floor and closed his eyes, hoping the morning would be there soon and he would go into the woods until this Christmas shit was over.

**-Summer Fire- (An old Friend shows past)**

Daryl was woken up by the sound of someone singing at the top of their lungs. He pulled himself off the floor and walked to the back of the motor pool. Sitting on the hood of an old prison car was TDog, "You know you want to leave me, but you just keep on coming back…."

Daryl huffed, "Great now I'm seeing you."

TDog chuckled, "Hell yeah! I'm here to remind you where you came from. Remind you that Christmas isn't all about bad shit that it has good too."

Daryl shook his head, "That can't ….." It was like being in a tornado and Daryl found it hard to breath. One minute he was in the motor pool and the next he was standing outside his old house. The one he lived in before his momma died. TDog smirked at him and pulled him toward the window

Daryl looked inside and saw himself as a little boy; he was sitting in front of the shittiest looking Christmas tree he'd ever seen. The little boy version of Daryl was staring at it in wonder. "What the fuck is this?"

TDog chuckled, "Just a little trip down memory lane. Damn you had that same pissed off look when you were little. Come on, let's go inside."

Daryl followed TDog inside, the two of them stood there watching as little Daryl stared at the blinking Christmas lights. Then a voice came from the kitchen that made Daryl's heart beat a little faster, "Daryl? Daryl sweetheart, are you ready for presents?"

Little Daryl turned just as a woman with long dirty blonde hair and a glowing smile walked into the room. Daryl's throat felt heavy, "Momma." He whispered.

TDog nodded, "Yup, she always tried to give you and Merle something special for Christmas."

Daryl nodded, watching as his mother crouched down handing his younger self a wrapped present. "I remember this year; Merle was in juvie for the first time. Pa was off on a bender and it was just the two of us. She gave me a truck; I loved the shit out of that thing. It got destroyed in the fire when she died."

TDog nodded, "She loved you, wanted more for you than what she had. What Carol ended up with. She wanted you to fall in love and get the hell out of this life."

Daryl huffed, "You don't know shit. Just because my momma gave me truck, she left my ass…burnt up in that fire."

Daryl watched as his younger self flung his chubby little arms around his mother's neck, "I love it momma, thank you!"

His mother closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek, "I love you too little man, forever and always."

Daryl felt his eyes tear up, she looked so unhappy, but right then in that moment she had a look on her face of pure joy.

TDog pulled on his arm, "Come on more to see."

The next thing Daryl knew they were standing outside the old trailer that their daddy had moved them to when their momma had died. Daryl could see himself sitting on the steps; he looked like he was maybe nine or so. The door opened and out stepped Merle, hiding something behind his back. Merle sat down next to him and hid whatever he had next to him, "What's up kid?"

Younger Daryl looked up at his big brother and sighed, "I wish momma was here. She let us have a tree and stuff, like the other kids do."

Merle sighed, putting a hand on his back, "I know kid, I miss her too. Listen I know it's not much, but I found this and fixed it up for you." Merle pulled the familiar crossbow out from behind him and handed it to Daryl.

Young Daryl's eyes went wide, "FOR ME? Oh man Merle you're the best big brother EVER! Will ya show me how to use it? How to track? Will ya please?"

Merle nodded, "Sure kid, I'll show ya first thang in the mornin'. Now come on we best get to bed before the old man gets home."

Daryl stood there shaking his head as young Daryl and Merle went into the trailer. "He was a good man, he was a great brother."

TDog nodded, "Yup, see Dixon, not all your Christmases were shit. You just focus on the bad, man ya can't live like that. You need to see what's right in front of you."

**-Summer Fire- (an old friend shows him the present)**

When Daryl turned around TDog was gone and he was standing in the hallway that led to the common room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Andrea, "BOO! Did I scare you?"

Daryl shook his head crouching down, "FUCK, what the hell? Ain't there one of ya that's alive?"

Andrea giggled, "Nope, now come on Dixon, let's go see what you've been missing these last few weeks." Andrea led him into the common room where Hershel was sitting with Beth and Maggie.

Hershel smiled at his daughters, "There's nothing better than being together this year. We've come through so much and we still have each other and the rest of our family."

Beth smiled, "We really do have a big family don't we?"

Maggie smiled, "Yup, it's hard to think when we didn't have the group."

Just then Daryl saw himself come storming into the common room. Hershel got up and limped toward him, "Daryl? Can I have a word with ya?"

Daryl nodded, staring at the man. Hershel smiled, "I was thinking that you might need help with Carol's Christmas gift."

Daryl huffed, "I don't buy into all this shit old man."

Hershel sighed, "Daryl, it's Christmas a time to celebrate our families. I know you don't really like these kinds of things but I know that Carol has been working on something special for you."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't give a shit, she shouldn't waste her time." Daryl watched as his present day self stormed away from Hershel, the man sighed looking sad.

Beth walked up behind him hugging her father, "It's ok daddy, we'll get something for Carol. It will be alright."

Hershel sighed, "She needs him right now, but he just keeps pushing her away. She's afraid and she needs him, she's missing Sophia and I'm worried about her."

Daryl looked at Andrea, "What's wrong with her? What did I miss?"

Andrea sighed, "Last year you guys were on the run, she didn't have time to think about Sophia. This year is different, this year she's watching all these people. They have someone, but she has you and you've pulled away. Come on I want to show you something."

The next thing Daryl knew he was standing outside their cell, it was late at night and the light was glowing next to Carol on the small table by the bunk. She was bent over the quilt sewing. Daryl looked around, "What the fuck time is it?"

Andrea sighed, "You miss everything Dixon, she's here, sewing that damn thing after everything she does every day. And what did you do? You threw it in her face. Come on."

He felt a blast of air and then he was outside the motor pool, watching as Carol ran from the motor pool. She had tears streaming down her face. When he went to reach out for her, his hand went right through her. "What's she doing?"

Andrea shook her head, her face sad, "You set this in motion Dixon."

Daryl ran after Carol watching as she opened the gate. Daryl tried to stop her but he couldn't. "CAROL STOP! DAMN IT STOP!"

Carol sobbed as the walkers turned toward her, she opened her arms moving toward them, whispering into the air, "I'm coming baby, momma is coming."

Daryl screamed hitting his knees and then it was silent. Tears stung his eyes as he looked up and saw he was kneeling at a cross that had Carol's name on it. Behind the cross was walker Sophia, she pointed at him, "You did this to her, you had her and you threw her away. So worried about how you felt you never took the time to see how SHE WAS! You're more damned than your brother! You had everything and you THREW IT AWAY! She loved you! I brought you together and you THREW HER AWAY!"

Daryl collapsed at her feet, sobbing, "I'm so sorry! I want to do it differently! Please! HELP ME CHANGE IT!"

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl woke up on the floor of the motor pool floor; he was still sitting against the workbench. The bottle of whiskey was still in his hand. He heard the door creak open and he looked up to see Carol come in. He jumped up, not caring that his head was killing him. He closed the distance between them, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Carol laughed, hugging him back the best she could, "Well Merry Christmas to you too."

Daryl pulled back from her and stared at her, his hand ghosting over her face, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, "I thought I lost ya! Jesus Carol."

Carol rubbed his back, "I'm here, it's alright. I'm here, are you alright?"

Daryl nodded; he pulled back, "I'm sorry you're missin' 'Phia."

Carol's eyes misted, she forced a smile, "I'm doing alright. I know how hard this Christmas is for you."

Daryl shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm fine now that you're here. I need to tell ya, I need to tell ya that I love ya woman…I really do and I don't know what I'd do without ya." His lips crushed hers, the kiss catching her off guard as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with a fever that she could never have dreamt of.

When he pulled back her face was flush and her eyes were heavy with lust, "Daryl?"

Daryl chuckled, "I don't ask….long ass night, but it's all alright now. Come on let's go see what the others are doin'."

Carol stopped him, "Oh I wanted to give you this, I hope it's alright. I made it….."

Daryl took the quilt and touched the patches of fabric that she had lovingly put together, "Merle's clothes, I love it. Not as much as I love ya, but I love it." He kissed her again and he felt her melt into him, her hands fisting in his leather vest.

When he pulled away he smiled at her, Carol didn't know what to think. She was having a really hard time with the holidays and thought if she did something special for him it might help her pull herself out of the feelings she had been having. Now he had kissed her twice and it blew her away, "What's gotten into you?"

Daryl smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Let's just say I had some friends show me that I needed to get my ass in gear and make sure ya know ya ain't alone, not ever Carol."

Carol felt tears stinging her eyes, her voice was barely a whisper, "I love you too. So much."

Daryl smirked, pulling in toward her lips, "Fuck ya." He kissed her slow and lazy this time, letting his mouth say what his heart wanted her to know.

He pulled away, grabbing her hand, "Come on woman, let's go see what all this Christmas shit is about."

Later that night he sat with Carol in his lap, thanking the powers above for his second chance. The spirits were high and everyone was drinking and laughing. They got sly smiles but he didn't care, everyone needed to know that he and Carol were together now. After what Merle, Andrea, TDog, and Sophia had showed him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Carol, she was the reason he got up every day and he planned on getting up with her every day for as long as they both lived. He looked over at one of the tables and he saw Merle sitting there with Andrea on his lap. Sophia turned and smiled at him, TDog patting the little girl's back. Daryl pulled Carol closer to him and she turned her smile beamed at him, "Merry Christmas Daryl."

Daryl smirked at her, "Merry Christmas baby."

**I know it's not Christmas, but this came to me and I had to write it! Hope you enjoyed! Hugs! Kaye**


	84. Take Back the Night: Fan Warning

Chapter 84….Take Back the Night: Fan Warning

**Well…..well now….I can't find words…AMC gave us shipper Christmas yesterday with the release of those photos. Well I got to thinking…I know dangerous….I think I have a good one for you. This is MY own idea. I have tons of requests and I will get to them…but this one is my gift to all of you! **

**Just so you know I can't do song fics anymore, the site is taking them down. I have had several over the last few days and those are the hardest for me, because I love music and if I don't like the song…well it's hard to write to it. But I will give it a shot with the ones you've already sent, but PLEASE no more songs….I love you guys, but please take pity on this writer**** Ok, here we go! **

**p.s. I own nothing just Cliff and a pair of new knee high boots…LOL**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol grinned when she walked into the common room. Maggie and Glenn had taken Sasha and one of the new men Cliff out on a run for clothes and shoes. Carol adored Cliff, he was one of the first gay men she had ever known and she honestly just loved to be around him. He had lost his partner when the dead rose, but he had a zest for life that not many people had. Cliff smirked at her walking toward her with a pair of black knee high leather boots, "Look what the clothes fairy picked up for you."

Carol snickered, "No, those are more Maggie or Beth. I'm too old for those."

Maggie gasped, "CAROL! You are not too old for those! Put them on!"

Cliff smirked, holding them out to her, "Come on I bet a moody hunter would love them on you!"

Carol blushed hard, "Stop!"

Beth smirked, "Come on Carol we just want to see them on you!"

Carol sat down at one of the tables and worked on getting the boots on. Once they were on she had to admit they felt wonderful on her feet and she liked them, but she never had things like this before and she felt silly. She frowned, "I look ridiculous."

Cliff shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Baby if I was straight I'd fuck you in those. Leave them on for the day and see if you like them! Do it for me?"

Cliff pouted out his lip and so did Maggie, the two of them brow beating her with their innocent little faces. Carol huffed, "Alright one day! Then if I still feel silly Beth takes them."

Cliff hugged her, "It's a deal, but you won't want to give them back."

Just then Rick walked into the common room, "Carol are you busy today?"

Carol shrugged, "Nothing I can't hand over to someone else."

Rick nodded, "Alright I need to go on a run, do you mind coming with me?"

Carol smiled, "No, Beth will you be alright with Judith?"

Beth beamed at Rick, "I'd love to take care of Judith."

A few minutes later they were in the car headed out of the gates. Rick looked at the boots and smirked, "Nice boots."

Carol blushed, "Thanks." Maybe the boots weren't so bad after all.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was bone tired when they walked back into the gates of the prison. The supply run had been a damn bust. He had to leave his bike back at the military base, then they got overtaken by a herd and ended up walking back with the medical supplies on their backs. When Carl opened the gate, he nodded to the boy. What he needed right now was a shower, some food, and to see Carol. Leaving her for any amount of time drove him nuts, but after the close call with the herd he just needed to see her.

He still didn't know what was happening between them, but he knew that it was something. They shared a cell, spent most of the free time together, and even volunteered for watch together, but he didn't know how to make a move on the woman. What if she didn't think that way about him? What if she thought he was crazy for coming onto her? He just didn't know what to do, but he knew that he was having a harder and harder time fighting the way he felt.

As they walked into the prison, they were greeted by Karen, Maggie, Beth, and Cliff. Hershel came over a smile on his face, "Good to see y'all back in one piece. Any trouble?"

Michonne huffed sitting down, "Lots, but we got what you needed."

Daryl nodded, "The walkers are gettin' bad. Not sure what the hell is goin' on out there. Lost the bike and the truck, found a car but lost it to another herd."

Hershel sighed, "Well let's hope that Rick and Carol are doing better on their run."

Daryl's head snapped up, "WHAT? Why the hell is Carol out there?"

Maggie sighed, "Rick asked her to go. It was just a quick run for supplies for the babies. We were almost out of formula and we couldn't have them going hungry. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Daryl huffed, muttering as he stormed from the room, "God damn woman can't keep her ass still for one minute."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol smiled as they pulled up in front of the cellblock. They had found plenty of baby formula, Rick even let her grab an old CD player and some CDs, but Carol figured it was because Rick had found a good amount of liquor at one of the houses they went through. She was glad to see Bob and Tyreese sitting outside, "It looks like they're back."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, that's a good thing. I was getting worried about them."

Carol smiled, "Me too." Rick nodded; everyone knew that when Daryl and Carol were apart the two of them worried endlessly about the other. He just smirked to himself helping the others unload the car.

That night Carol watched as Cliff set up the old CD player in the common room. She was busy handing out dinner to everyone when Daryl came in and she tried not to look up at him. Rick had talked him after they got back and she could hear the raised voices in the common room. Daryl was pissed that Rick had taken her out on the run with him. When Rick came back to the common room he sighed, telling her that he was just tired and would be better after some rest. So she had avoided him, hoping that by the time she saw him he would be in a good mood or a good mood for him.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and smiled when Cliff whispered in her ear, "Dance with me Pixie!"

He spun her around, she barely had the plate she was holding on the counter when he started spinning her. Justin Timberlake's, "Take Back the Night", filled the room and people were laughing and clapping as the two moved around the small space.

When Daryl came in and saw her in those damn black boots he felt himself go hard. They looked fucking amazing on her, then that freaking pain in the ass Cliff grabbed her and started moving her around the room dancing with her. Daryl watched in awe at first as Carol moved, she was graceful in a way that Daryl never knew she could be. Then Cliff started grinding against her and Daryl felt his fists clench. He looked around and saw a few of the single guys from Woodbury watching as her ass moved in those fucking tight ass green cargo pants he liked. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and march that ass right out of the prison. Take her into the woods and hide her away where no one could see her but him.

Carol hadn't danced in years and found herself egged on by the whistles and claps of the others. She had danced in college, hell she was a dance major, but those dreams died the first time Ed hit her. But there in the common room, she felt herself dancing with her friend she lost herself loving the beat of the music. Cliff was an excellent dancer and she was safe with him, so she went with it. The others were clapping and starting to dance around a little, then she saw Daryl's face, he looked so pissed it made her stop short.

Cliff bumped into her, "Why are you stopping? Come on Pixie, let's do this shit."

Carol blushed, "No, I need to dish up food. Beth will dance with you! Teach her."

Cliff looked over at Daryl and saw the way the man was looking and knew why Carol was stopping, "Alright, come on Beth let's teach you some stuff."

Carol went back to the counter to finish serving dinner. Daryl got in line and when she handed over his plate she smiled at him, "Glad you're back."

Daryl huffed, "Don't look like ya noticed I was gone. Dancin' around like a whore in those damn boots, look stupid." He took his plate, hearing Maggie gasped at his words, he didn't really mean them. But he hated that the other men were looking at her and he just wanted HIS CAROL back. His quiet little Carol that wore sensible things and didn't dance around putting herself on display. By the time he got to the table that Rick was sitting at, he saw that Carol was gone and the rest of the group were all glaring at him.

Maggie marched over and slapped him hard on the back of the head, "DARYL DIXON! You are an asshole!"

Cliff snorted, "I second that."

Maggie glared at him with the fury of ten women, "You're a real son of a bitch! We had to talk her into those boots today, she deserves to feel pretty and she was doin' just fine till ya came in here and made her feel like shit! ASSHOLE!" Maggie stormed out of the common room and Glenn followed her.

Daryl sighed, dropping his fork in his plate. Rick shifted next to him and when Daryl looked at him, he knew that look. His leader was silently telling him to go fix this shit or he'd be seeing him later. Pushing up from the table he went in the direction that Carol had just fled. The whole time wondering how the fuck he was going to explain himself.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol just didn't understand, they were only having fun. She wasn't trying to put herself on display or act like a whore. She was sitting out in one of the enclosed outdoor cells that Rick said they used for prisoners that couldn't get along with others, but still needed yard time. She unzipped one boot and threw it, then the other. The second boot landed at Daryl's feet. She shook her head, staring ahead of her, trying to pretend he wasn't there.

He sighed leaning down he picked up the boots and walked toward her. His voice was husky and strained, "Put them on."

Carol folded her arms over her chest and glared up at him, "NO! I wouldn't want anyone to think I was a stupid whore."

Daryl groaned, his words slapping him in the face, "Woman….I'm sorry alright…just put them on. They look real nice on ya."

Carol jumped to her feet, "Which is it Daryl? Do I look like a whore in them or do I look real good in them?"

Daryl wanted the earth to swallow him whole, he knew what he did, he knew that he hit on her insecurities hoping she would never wear them again. The way they hugged her calves was sinful and he didn't want anyone else to think about her the way he did. He hung his head, "Just put them on."

Carol huffed sitting back down, "Go back inside Daryl."

Daryl fell to his knees in front of her; Carol gasped when he picked up one of her feet and slipped the boot on. His eyes glued on hers as he zipped the backup, his rough hands running back down the back of the boot. Carol swallowed hard, he had never looked at her like this before and she felt her heart beat heavy in her chest. Daryl took her other foot and slipped on the boot, this time when he zipped the back, he ran his hand up the back of her leg giving her thigh a squeeze. His hands lingered there and he stared at her, his blue eyes cutting into her with a mix of fear and lust, "Ya not a whore. Ya look good in 'hem….too fuckin' good. Every guy in there was eye fuckin' ya and it pissed me off."

Carol wasn't sure what was happening, but she held his gaze, "Why do you care if they're looking at me?"

Daryl sighed, his hand dropped from her thigh and she missed his touch already. He stood up, "Forget it….ya look nice in 'hem. Keep 'hem."

He started to walk away, but she stood, grabbing his wrist softly in her hand. Daryl stopped, the touch of her skin against his made his cock twitch and he felt the shift in the air. Carol stood there, her thumb tracing a soft pattern on the back of his hand, her voice soft, "Why do you care?"

Daryl huffed, looking at her, "If ya don't know then ya ain't payin' attention."

Carol nodded, moving closer to him and he felt his breath catch in his throat, "Tell me."

Daryl didn't know what to do, she was so close, he could feel the heat radiating off her. He couldn't tell her, he didn't know how, but he could show her.

In one fast movement he pushed her against the wall his lips crushing against hers. Carol yelped in surprise but recovered quickly, her hands going to tangle in his hair. She was afraid if she didn't he would run once he realized what he was doing. But he didn't stop.

Daryl felt like he might have a stroke, but he kept kissing her. Her lips tasted like that damn cherry lip balm he always picked up for her on runs. His chapped lips moving against hers, he flicked his tongue out and moaned when she opened her mouth for him. Once his tongue hit hers, he dropped the crossbow, it hit the ground with a clang, but he didn't fucking care. What mattered was right in front of him, it had always been right in front of him. He pinned her to the wall with his hips, his erection now noticeable between the two of them. His one hand went to her hip, while the other cupped the back of her neck.

Their tongues danced hungrily together, almost like two lovers separated for years finding each other. Carol moaned and he slipped down her jaw line, kissing down her neck. How many times had he fucking dreamt of kissing that damn neck? She tasted sweet and he wondered briefly if she tasted that way everywhere. His hands moved, taking on a life of their own, he shoved his hand down the front of her shirt, into her bra cup he groaned this time when he felt the soft flesh offered there.

When his hand found her breast Carol moaned, burying her head into the crook of his neck, her tongue flicked out tasting what could be called all man. It was a mix of the soap they used, sweat, and something all Daryl. It was intoxicating and she wanted more.

Daryl ran his tongue between her breasts and kissed back up to her lips, kissing her hard, letting her know that this was it, the wait was over for them both. He pulled back when they heard someone coming, his voice was husky and filled with want, "Come on."

He took her hand and led her into another door that led to the boiler room. Neither one of them said anything as Daryl closed the door and locked it. Carol stood there, her chest heaving, "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, "Say the word and we don't do this….but if we do….I ain't gonna be like Glenn…ain't into that shit and I don't want ya dancin' around unless it's for me. Ya hear?"

Carol nodded, he had been jealous, he had been jealous of her, she felt like her head was spinning. He stalked toward her, pushing his vest off coming to stand in front of her, his hands going to her hips. He ran his knuckles over her cheek, staring in her face, "Waited too damn long for this." He kissed her then, she felt her ass hit something and he lifted her sitting her down on the work bench. He stepped away looking into her eyes, his hands went to the zippers on those boots and he pulled them from her feet.

Daryl just drunk her in, her chest heaving, moving her tits look heavenly, her face flush, he didn't know why it took so long for him to man up and just take what she had been offering him for so long. His hands went to the top of her pants and he was pulling them from her body with her panties.

Carol was afraid he wouldn't like what was under her clothes, but he growled, when he saw her core. His hands going to her thighs he pulled her legs apart a little staring at her. His voice was forced, "Get your damn shirt off." He stepped back, watching as she took her jacket and shirt off, her arms going around to her back to unclasp her bra. Daryl pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. His hands went to his zipper and he pulled his manhood from his pants, tugging on it.

Carol swallowed hard, he was so much bigger than Ed, she wasn't sure how he'd fit with all those veins straining with his need. Daryl leaned down grabbing the boots again. He set them on the work bench next to her, pulling her flush against his chest to kiss her again. Carol was panting into his mouth as his hands found her breasts. He kneaded the soft flesh making sounds of appreciation in the back of his throat. Carol snaked her hand down to wrap around his length and he hissed, bucking into her hand.

He pulled back his chest heaving, her hand still around him, working him up and down. He grabbed her foot and put the boot on it, licking and kissing up her thigh. When his face hovered above her core, she moaned making him snicker. He grabbed her other leg, repeating the process, growling when both boots were on. He pulled her to the edge of the work bench, putting one of her legs on his shoulder; he slowly lined himself up with her and pushed in slowly.

Each inch of him was exhilarating; Carol felt herself stretch and bent to grip him like a glove. She wanted more of him, when he was buried to the hilt the two of them were sweating so bad just from that. Daryl kissed her, letting her get use to him, loving the feel of warm wet velvet that she had wrapped around him. She was made for him, made to be his and he was going to show her that. He began moving in and out, going slow. Carol braced her arms on the work bench working against him, pushing back their pelvises hitting. Each movement made them both moan. Daryl loved listening to her like this, the way the sheen of sweat beading on her body, the way she said his name quietly. He was a fucking goner; there would be nothing that would ever separate the two of them again.

He felt her building, her walls starting to clench around him and he gritted his teeth as she threw back her head screaming his name. He felt his balls tighten and he turned his head biting into the leather of the boot on his shoulder, cumming like a freight train. When he finally came down from his high, he softly kissed the spot on the boot where his teeth would be forever marked.

He looked up at her and smirked, his cock falling from her as he pulled her against his chest. She gave him feather like kisses along his collarbone and he chuckled. She pulled away smiling at him, "What?"

Daryl smirked, "Now ya know why I got pissed about the boots. When I saw ya in them, this was all I could think about."

Carol looped her arms around his neck, "Can I keep them?"

Daryl growled, his cock already getting hard again, "Oh fuckin' yeah, as long as I'm the only bitin' into them."

**REVIEW ME!**


	85. Behind the Mask

Chapter 85…..Behind the Mask: Fan Warning

**Well it's my dear Lisab876's birthday today, so she requested something SUPER SMUTTY, and how could I say no? So I'm doing a Halloween type themed one. I know where in the ZA would they have time…well just pretend….that's what I'm doing!**

**The idea came from quinnharley1 and when I was going through the requests I couldn't not do this one. So here we are and it's SMUTTY….I hope you are ready….so remember just pretend they have time for this…LOL…(Kaye rubs hands together evilly) here we go!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Maggie and Beth had done a great job decorating the common room for Halloween. It had been decided that they would have trick or treat for the kids early in the evening and then Hershel and some of the older ladies from Woodbury were taking them into cellblock D for the night. Karen and Tyreese volunteered for guard duty so everyone else would be free to don the masks that Glenn had found at an old costume shop. It was amazing to Carol that they had talked Rick into this, but they had.

The kids had a ball getting candy and were no doubt all sugared up in the other cellblock. Maggie had picked out Carol's mask, it was blue with glitter all over it, it also came with fairy wings, which Maggie insisted she wear. Carol got ready with Maggie and Beth, the two women fussing over her, putting some makeup on her and spiking up her hair. She wore her usual green cargo pants and black tank top, but Maggie said that wasn't going to do. So Beth gave her a white sundress that was a little too big for her. When Maggie and Beth stood back they both thought they really hit it out of the ballpark with Carol's costume.

By the time they made it to the common room, everyone was milling around drinking and talking. Merle was chasing after Beth in a wolf mask, poor Beth was dressed as little red riding hood and everyone just rolled their eyes at them. Rick was dressed as a prisoner, which made Carol laugh. She looked over and saw Daryl sitting in the corner of the room with a large bottle of whiskey in front of him. She had felt his eyes on her and when she turned around she was shocked to see him staring so intently at her. She blushed turning back to the conversation she was having with Tyreese and one of the Woodbury guys Charlie.

Daryl hated this kind of shit, but when he saw her there in that costume, he just…well he couldn't even function. She looked beautiful, a fairy fit her. She was always running around going from place to place. He kept his eyes on her as she moved through the crowd a drink in her hand talking to the others. Merle sat down hard next to him and snickered, "She looks good like that, maybe ya best go over there and pull her away from the group."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, she's havin' fun and I ain't got a right."

Merle huffed, watching as Carol laughed at something that Charlie had said, "Pfft, boy ya best get a move on before one of these assholes make a move first. Why ya think I've been chasin' Beth around?"

Daryl snorted, taking a pull from his whiskey, "Cuz you're a pervert."

Merle howled with laughter slapping his brother on the back. Daryl kept his eyes on her; she really was the most beautiful thing in the room to him. After a few hours and way too much whiskey, Daryl saw her walk out toward the yard. Merle was in the corner snuggling with Beth and talking soft to her, the cape he had been wearing and the wolf mask sat on the table. Daryl grabbed them and followed her; he had something to give her for trick or treat.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol walked outside and took a deep breath; she had too much to drink. Not enough that she didn't know what she was doing, but enough that she knew she needed a clear head. She hugged herself as she walked toward one of the side doors that led to the clinic. She needed to grab some aspirin knowing the hangovers that would plague the prison tomorrow.

She walked into the clinic and slipped into the supply closet, she was reaching up to the aspirin when a familiar hand came down on hers. She jumped a little, falling back into a solid chest. She turned to seeing the Big Bad Wolf behind her, she smirked, "Thank you for helping me out Mr. Wolf."

The Wolf nodded, grabbing the aspirin he handed it to her. Carol smirked, "So have you come to take advantage of a lowly wood fairy?" Carol knew it was him but she couldn't help herself, she loved to tease him and truth be told it was only half teasing. But she couldn't believe what happened next.

The Wolf nodded his head, pushing her gently back against the shelf. Carol felt her breath catch as he ran his hands down her arms. Feeling brave she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed the mouth of the Wolf mask. She smiled, "Well then Mr. Wolf, what do you want to do to me?"

Daryl felt his whole body tense, this was wrong; did she even know it was him? But he couldn't stop himself, he had waited so god damn long. He turned her, his one arm banding around her waist, while his hand went to her breast. Carol gasped, leaning back into him, she could smell him all around her, she didn't know what he was going to do, but just his hand on her breast had her so close. Her core flooded and she was making the hottest mewling noises.

Daryl slipped his hands up under her wings and threw them aside; they were just in the way. He wanted to get at her, wanted all of her. She went to take off her mask, but he stopped her. Her chest was heaving and Carol knew she was panting as he fell to his knees behind her. He lifted up the back of the dress and pulled the white lacy panties from her body. Daryl lifted his mask, placing soft kisses on her ass cheek, then something took him over and he bit down, holding her in place with his arm around her waist.

When Carol felt him bite down she screamed, her hand going to her own core she rubbed the hot needing nub of her sex and leaned heavily against the shelves. Daryl pulled his mask back down and stood up, pulling the dress over her head. Then he pulled up the mask, kissing her shoulder, his fingers working on the clasp of her bra. Daryl pulled down the mask again and turned her so he could look at her, he growled, when he saw her breasts, damn woman was killing him. He had pictured touching her breasts, his mouth on them for a long time and now there were HIS hands touching those perfect round mounds of flesh. He looked up at her face, her eyes were closed and noticed her hand was working her clit.

Daryl growled, knocking her hand away he turned her again, pinning her hands against the shelf with one hand, he undid his pants letting his cock spring forth. He leaned in close to her ear, whispering to her low, "I'm gonna take ya now."

Carol nodded her head, feeling like the world was spinning out of control. He bent her down a little, kicking her feet apart and was buried to his balls before she could think. Daryl held onto her ass tight, his hands massaging the tender flesh, she was so much more than he had dreamt of. She was impossibly tight and he wanted as much of her as he could take. Her walls stretched for him, Carol thinking that he would break her in half, but she had never felt more complete in her life.

When he started to move he grunted with each thrust. Carol was moaning, her hands going to her breasts, rolling her nipples in-between her fingers. Daryl growled, the mask still on, through clenched teeth he ordered her, "TURN AND LOOK AT ME!"

She turned, her blue eyes staring into his soul as he pounded into her, their bodies moving as one as he continued. He wanted more, he wanted to make sure every part of her was his and he was going to give her just that.

Carol screamed, reaching around she squeezed his thigh as he brought her closer to the edge. What he was doing to her body had her quivering as the fire spread to her core. She bucked and thrashed as she came, "OH GOD DARYL!"

Daryl let out what could only be called an animal like scream as he came inside her. He tore the mask off and let it hit the floor leaning on her bare back; he kissed up her spine, "FUCK!"

Carol nodded, taking her own mask off, "I agree."

He stood up pulling her back against him, kissing her neck. Kicking open the door to the supply closet he walked her toward the exam table. Once there he turned her, their lips meeting for the first time as he picked her up and sat her down. She tasted like heaven. He could feel his cock getting hard again and he groaned as her delicate hands made their way down his chest to his cock, she squeezed it bringing it back to life. He bit down on her lower lip and she gasped as he entered her. He smirked at her, their eyes meeting one and other as he went slow, their lips brushing, hands memorizing the terrain of the other's body.

Carol kissed his neck, pulling back she searched his eyes, "I don't want tomorrow to come and you hate me."

Daryl smirked, "The way I feel about ya woman is as far from hate as ya can get. I want all of ya….will ya give me all of ya?"

Carol nodded as he eased her back onto the exam table, his rough hand going across her stomach to hold her down. He grabbed her legs putting them over his shoulders and he pounded into her, watching her as she came undone underneath him. When they came they collapsed together.

Daryl kissed her softly as he stood up not even bothering to button his pants he went over to the cot in the corner of the clinic and pulled down the blanket, he walked back over to her and picked up her up bridal style. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of his muscular bicep under her other hand. He laid her down on the cot and pushed off his pants and boxers crawling in next to her.

He pulled her onto his chest and she absently ran her fingers through his chest hair. Her core felt sore and her body was like noodles, but she had never been so happy in whole life. Daryl ran his hands up and down her back, "This alright?"

Carol nodded, placing a soft kiss in the center of his chest. Both of them exhausted from their little workout.

**-Summer Fire-**

Merle had the hangover to end all hangovers. He briefly remembered kissing Beth, but after that it was foggy. He had gone to Hershel that morning and the man laughed at him, telling him that he was out of aspirin. So Merle walked down to the clinic his head pounding the whole way with each step.

When he pushed open the clinic door he stood there in shock. His brother was on his back in the cot, Carol was laying bare ass naked on top of him, her head buried into the crook of his brother's neck. Merle let his eyes run up and down the little mouse; damn she wasn't bad at all. He now saw what all the fuss was about. When he ran his eyes up to her head, he saw his brother glaring at him.

Merle snickered, "What the fuck happened here?"

Daryl pulled the blanket up over Carol a smile on his face, "The Big Bad Wolf blew her shit down."

Merle shook his head, grabbing the bottle of aspirin that was lying on the floor; he closed the door laughing as he walked back to the cell block. Who would've thought his little brother was a Dixon after all.

**Ok, I thought the mask thing was freaking hot…him not talking…UGH…tell me what you thought! REVIEW ME!**


	86. Tents in the Woods: Fan Warning

Chapter 86….Tents in the Woods: Fan Warning

**LOL…three in a row….y'all I don't know what is wrong with me…well this one should be really, really fun. This one come from the brain of TheRealSonia, this was her idea with my execution…hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry for no updates this week. Any of you that are here in the states and understand homecoming know that it is such a big deal. So when you have two daughters, each going to different schools it's nuts! I have one more homecoming coming up….UGH….we will see what we can do to get you updates that weekend! So here's some smut for y'all and then I promise to update the other three today as well Hugs, Kaye**

**-Summer Fire-**

It had been a month.

It had been a month of running from place to place, freezing on the bike and trying to take care of the remaining members of the group. When the walkers took cellblock D the governor had rolled his tanks in and took the prison. They had lost a lot of people that day, but surprising the remaining members of the quarry group and farm survived. They lost most the old folks from Woodbury and a few of the kids. Some of the folks from Woodbury took off in the opposite direction, Carol couldn't fault them that. The governor wasn't after them; he was after the original prison group, so once again they were running for their lives.

In that month there wasn't a moment of peace and quiet, no privacy in the world gone mad. Daryl stuck to her like glue. He wasn't going to let her get killed, the governor could be anywhere out there and he wasn't going to let her take a bullet meant for him. He told himself that being overprotective was how he was with everyone, but deep down in his heart he knew that was bullshit. He didn't shadow anyone like he did her, losing her would probably kill him, so he stuck close.

That night they had stopped and started putting up the tents they were sleeping in. Carol set to pouring cans of vegetables together to form some kind of stew for dinner. Carol was trying to focus as Daryl put up the tent, but his arm muscles were bunching and when he bent over. Sweet Jesus that man had a hard toned ass. She shook her head and tried to refocus on the stew in front of her. What the hell was wrong with her?

**-Summer Fire-**

That night the two of them walked in silence down to the creek. Daryl went first; Carol turned her back while he shed his clothes. She tried to will herself not to look, knowing that behind her was the embodiment of every freaking dream and fantasy she had, naked. But she kept her eyes trained on the trees, waiting for any danger.

Daryl hated to have to bathe with her right there, but honestly she was the only one he trusted. Before the prison fell they had shared a cell and Carol had never once looked at him in pity as he scrambled to change his clothes, trying like hell to conceal the scars that he had. So he was glad she was the one he was paired with. He took off his clothes and walked into the water, dunking down he used the bar of soap she had brought and the bottle of shampoo to wash as quickly as he could. He was glad for the cold water. He had been waking up with the worse hard-ons of his life since they'd been on the run.

It wasn't that he didn't want her, it's just they were friends. He knew he felt more for her than just friendship but Carol, was, well she was Carol and she needed something more. She needed a man that would take her away from all this and put her in a big house surrounded by walls and take care of her, worship her. She didn't need some uneducated redneck that cussed too much and found it almost sport to will his erection away when he was around her.

No he'd been waking up hard, because of the close quarters they had been keeping. More than once he had woke up with her wrapped around him snuggled into his chest, his dick screaming at him to just do it. But Daryl couldn't do that to her, she needed more than he could offer her, that much he knew.

He got out of the water and toweled off shoving himself into his pants half wet. Once he was dressed, he tapped her on the shoulder, "Go on."

Carol nodded her head and went to the edge of the water. Daryl blushed turning around taking the same stance she had, trying to stop himself from looking over his shoulder. But he couldn't help himself and he looked. She was naked, easing herself into the water. His eyes trained on her ass, fuck he loved her ass. Since they had left the quarry she had lost a lot of weight and it was amazing to him, how her body had changed. She was toned almost to a muscular point, but she still held those soft features that he craved to touched. When she dunked under the water, he turned around and adjusted the traitor in his pants. He wasn't sure anymore how long he could hold himself at bay. Maybe it was just time to say fuck it to all the reasons why? And just let her know how he felt, make her his….but he wasn't sure yet, he needed some time alone to clear his damn head. But he wasn't sure when he'd get that.

**-Summer Fire-**

Walking up to the tent Carol thought about how worked up she was. She knew she needed some 'alone time' but she knew that Daryl didn't have watch until later. So he would be in the tent with her. She just needed two minutes in peace. She sighed, "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you back at camp."

Daryl looked at her, "It's fine, I'll keep watch while ya go."

Carol shook her head, "I have my knife, I'll be fine. Just go on ahead."

Daryl groaned, "Come on let's just get this shit over with, we're both dead on our feet."

Carol wanted to stomp her feet like a little kid but she resisted as they walked into the trees and Daryl turned his back. Carol hid behind one and blushed when she saw Maggie and Beth nearby doing the same thing; she smiled and forced herself to pee. Once out of the trees, Daryl walked over to talk to Rick and Carol lingered in front of their tent. She knew he would NEVER let her just walk into the woods like he did, he was always getting his 'alone time' but she was freaking dying here. She couldn't wake up one more morning wrapped around him, she was liable to rape him and then she'd really look like a fool.

She watched him walk toward her and she sighed. Daryl stopped short of her, "Well go on get in there."

Carol blushed, "Daryl, I was wondering if you'd give me a little bit in the tent alone. I just feel….well we're all on top of each other…..I just need a few minutes….just to relax in the quiet."

Daryl quirked an eyebrow at her, "Ok, well ain't that what sleep is for?"

Carol sighed, "Yeah I guess, never mind."

Daryl watched the way her shoulders slumped and he groaned, "Alright, I'll give ya some space. But in fifteen I'm comin' in there and goin' to bed."

Carol smiled at him, "Thank you so much…thank you."

Daryl watched her go and he sank onto the ground in front of the tent. He really didn't know what the fuck she needed alone time for. She fucking loved being around people. She spent all damn day talking and making nice with everyone in the group. He sighed; he figured that was why she needed the time. That was why he loved his time in the woods when he was hunting. He could go out there, hunt down some meat and enjoy the woods around him without anyone yakking in his damn ear about something.

He sighed wondering how long it had been. He was just standing up when his hunter's ears hear her; it was a low moan, almost like a fucking sex moan. He got closer to the tent and he could hear her panting, Carol was panting? He stood up ram rod straight, his eyebrows going into his forehead, Carol; HIS CAROL was rubbing one out. His dick jumped for joy as his hand went to the tent flap, his chest was heaving, maybe it was time after all.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol went into the tent and scooted under the pile of blankets. She pushed her sweats down to her hips with her panties. She knew it wouldn't take much, she just thought of him putting up that damn tent. She ran her hand down her stomach her middle finger on her right hand finding her clit. She started moving it around the little nub, working it to life. She clamped her eyes shut, thinking about him, the way his face lit up when Jude did something new. The way sweat would roll down the cords in his neck. The way his muscles bunched when he was straining to do something, those arms, Jesus those arms. Then the way his ass looked in those dark cargo pants.

She didn't realize a soft moan escaped her mouth. She couldn't help it, at the prison she could go down to the tombs and find a room to take care of this need, she was a woman for God sakes and she needed a release, it had been years since she had sex and enjoyed it. She knew she couldn't have Daryl, but how she wished she could. But right now she'd settle for her vibrator. She rocked her hips as her finger worked faster; she could feel the wetness building on her hand. She gasped, lifting her hips up, the heat building in her gut. She bit the pillow under her head as her legs started to shake, the muscles of her core twitching and letting her know she was close. She held her breath as the heat flooded her body and she came hard thrusting two of her fingers into her core, slamming them in and out as she rode out the orgasm. She lay back on the pillow and grinned, her eyes shut, her chest heaving. She felt much better, alive.

Until she opened her eyes and saw him standing there.

**-Summer Fire-**

When Daryl opened the flap his eyes went wide. There she was under the blankets, her eyes slammed shut and she was jerking around. He knew what she was doing; he could smell her arousal in the air. He stood there frozen, his dick doing the happy dance in his pants, screaming at him to join her. But he stood there, his hand working on it's own accord to quietly zip up the flap. When she came he almost did too, just watching the pure bliss on her face as her body locked up and surged like that. He wanted to be the one to do that to her, he wanted to make her look like that.

When her eyes snapped open, he didn't look away. He stared at her, he wanted her, he had for so long and this was the push he needed.

Carol pulled her pants up, blushing so brightly he would later tell her she was glowing, "Daryl?"

Daryl set his crossbow down in the spot by the tent flap he always did, he pulled at his crotch making her eyes go wide, his voice was rough and low sending shivers up her spine, "What'cha doin'?"

Carol wanted to die, he caught her, he saw her masturbating, what the hell did she do now? The brief joy she felt from her orgasm was gone and replaced with humiliation. She casted her eyes down and shook her head willing the tears to not fall, her voice almost broke his heart, "Can we just go to sleep?"

Daryl watched as she rolled over, he knew she was embarrassed, but he had other plans besides sleeping, "Alright."

Carol buried the side of her face into her pillow and wiped at the tears. It hadn't been worth it, now he thought she was some sick pervert, thank God he didn't know it was him she was picturing when she did it. She heard the rustling of clothes and slammed her eyes shut. She figured he was mortified at her; she was surprised he didn't go running from the tent screaming at the top of his lungs. She felt him get into their blankets and figured he would stay as far from her as he could. But then she felt what felt like naked skin against her and she felt a tugging motion. When she rolled over Daryl was propped up on one elbow under the blankets naked as the day he was born. His other hand was tugging on his cock and her eyes went wide.

Daryl wasn't sure how this worked when you were sober and in love with the woman, but he figured what the fuck. He was so damn tired of being alone and he wanted her, he knew she could do better. Rick was a good choice for her, hell Tyreese was a good pick, but he was the one that keep her alive all

So he took off his clothes and got into the blankets, his hand going to his cock. When she turned over he smirked at her, using the small ounce of courage he had left, "Want to help me out?"

Carol blushed, her hand going to his cheek; he turned into the gentle touch and closed his eyes. He figured she would run from the tent, but then the hand moved. He felt her wrap her hand around his and when he opened his eyes he saw her, really saw all her emotions right there. She wanted him, fuck she really wanted him. She was looking at him like she might just eat him alive.

Daryl grunted as he moved his hand and she took over, never letting her eyes leave his as she worked his hard shaft up and down. He knew if she got him off the first time this way, he could make it worth her while the second time. It had been so damn long for all of them, he wanted to make her scream, he wanted to see that blissful look he had seen on her face and know that HE was the one to make her feel like that.

Carol felt her own bravery kick in and she gently pushed him on his back, he looked confused, but she moved fast, her head going under the blanket. When he felt her mouth engulf him he almost came off the ground. His hips jerked bucking into her mouth; his hands went to the back of her neck. He closed his eyes, getting lost in her warm. When she flattened her tongue against the base of his cock, he tried to pull her away, but she held on taking him deeper into her mouth. He roared as he came bucking up into her mouth. He fell back against his pillow, panting and growling like an animal.

Carol licked the tip of his cock. She felt his hands pull her up to him; she let out a little squeal as his mouth crushed against hers. She melted into the kiss, her hands going to his bare, solid chest. Daryl rolled them so he was on top of her, his tongue tasting her seeking out the deepest parts of her. Carol's mind was a blur, who would've thought that Daryl Dixon could kiss you and make your damn toes curl? She panted into his mouth, he pulled back sitting up on his knees, he pulled her up kissing her again as his hands went to the hem of her shirt. He only broke the kiss long enough to throw the shirt on the ground and then he pushed her back, growling at her, his hands went to the top of her sweats and he pulled them down and they joined her shirt on the ground.

Carol was panting, she had no idea where they would be in the morning, but this was happening. If she had to ride with Rick and never speak to him again her fantasy was coming true. She was going to give herself over to him and she would forever be his even if he regretted it the next morning.

Daryl crawled up her slowly; she jumped when he buried his nose into her sex, taking a deep breath of the scent which was all hers. He growled, kissing the mound of hair as he kissed up her stomach. Her hands were tangling in his hair as he found her breasts. Pushing them together he tried taking both into his mouth, rubbing his facial scruff all over them, damn he loved her titties. When he was hovering over her, he kissed her again, her hands snaking down to his ass pulling him toward her.

He grunted as he took one hand and lined up with her wet and aching sex, when he pushed into her he lost all control. Three years of this dance, three long years and his cock found it's home. He buried himself into her to the balls, both of them gasping at the feeling. Her walls stretching his cock getting harder just at the way she gripped him.

He looked down at her, his voice almost a growl, "Open your damn eyes woman, I want ya to know who ya belong to."

Carol's eyes went wide and she stared into his as he started moving, his hips pounding against hers as she met him thrust for thrust. Sweat poured off them as the blankets were kicked away and their bodies slapped together. Their tongues seeking the other out as their bodies became alive for the first time in both their lives as they pushed toward the edge.

Carol felt her whole body tense around his; she slammed her eyes close as the passion washed over her. She opened her eyes to see him smirk before his own climax took him and his handsome face turned into a bliss she had never seen before. She felt his seed hit her core and she came again, burying her head into his neck to stop the scream as he pumped through his own release.

Panting he collapsed on her chest, his now softening cock falling from her. Both of their hearts beating fast as they lay there. Carol ran her hands through his hair, closing her eyes to remember this moment forever, in case this was the only moment. Daryl didn't say anything as he rolled off of her afraid he was crushing her, he lay on his back, wiping at the sweat dripping off his face, he pulled her onto his chest, pulling the blankets up around them.

Carol wasn't sure what any of this meant, but she wasn't going to say anything and break the moment. She closed her eyes, engulfed in his arms, his scent, their scents all around her; she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time since before she married Ed. All that mattered right now was that he was there and her heart needed this, even if it was for one night.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stretched lazily the next morning. He was gone. She sighed sitting up she pulled her knees to her bare chest. She could feel a dull ache between her legs and she smiled sadly to herself. She wasn't expecting much from him, so she wouldn't hate him no matter what happened now. She was almost honored that he would even give her the night he had.

She dressed and went out to start breakfast. Glenn and Maggie were up starting coffee and she smiled at them as she started pulling out things for their breakfast of powdered eggs. She was just getting them started when Rick came over smirking at Glenn and Maggie, "I hate to say anything, but you two were really loud last night." Glenn started to protest, but Rick held up his hands, "I know, I know, you're newlyweds and I get that, but maybe you can keep it down or we can put you on the other side of the camp from now on. You woke up Judith last night and it was a bitch to get her back to sleep."

Carol turned red, focusing on the eggs; she knew it was her and Daryl. Glenn and Maggie were on the other side of Rick's tent, while her and Daryl were on the other side. Glenn shook his head, "It wasn't us. I had first watch and Maggie was asleep when I came in."

Carol was getting ready to say something when Daryl came into camp with a string of squirrel and rabbit, "What's goin' on?"

Rick sighed, "I was just asking Glenn and Maggie to keep it down, their 'noises' last night woke up Judith."

Glenn stood up, hands on his hips, "I'm telling you it wasn't us."

Daryl looked at Carol, then he looked at Rick, "M'sorry that us, we'll keep it down next time, right woman?"

Carol blushed and nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Rick's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Glenn stood there shock written all over his face, while Maggie giggled smiling at Carol, "Go CAROL and DARYL!"

Daryl huffed, walking over he took the plate of eggs that Carol had in her hand, he was bright red, but he leaned in kissed her, "Mornin'."

Carol smiled, years later Daryl would say it was the prettiest smile he ever saw, "Morning baby." Daryl nodded sitting down near her keeping his eyes on his plate.

Rick nodded a smirk forming on his lips, "Well then, how about the next camp site we put you two on the other side from Judith so she can sleep."

Daryl nodded, winking at Carol, "Sounds good, that way she can yell all she wants."

Carol blushed bright red and kept her head down as the others laughed. When she looked up Daryl was smirking at her, he wanted her, and from that day on not a night went by that he didn't make her scream out.

**REVIEW ME BABY!**


	87. Things We Hold Dear

Chapter 87….Things we Hold Dear

**Well this one is going to hit all the funny requests I've been given over the last few weeks and there have been a lot. I hope you all enjoy this one. Then I'm writing rocking smut next just because y'all keep giving me some damn good ideas!**

**The requests come from DerpPawsMcReedus who wanted Daryl sprayed by a skunk, zombalina82 who wanted Daryl to teach the Woodbury kids about hunting, deanandjo4ever1 that wanted Carol to accidentally shot him in the butt with his own crossbow, Athlete Girl who wanted one with the little tamagotchi devices, and deanandjo4ever1 wanted me to use "I love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett. So here we go….**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol walked through the yard her attention on the small tamagotchi that one of the kids had given her to take care of while they were in lessons with Hershel. She remembered Sophia having one and she smiled to herself as the little creature on the small screen made a little electronic poo on the screen. She wasn't watching where she was going; she was so engrossed in the little toy that Glenn had brought back for some of the kids. She was on her way to hunting and weapons training with Daryl and some of the older Woodbury kids.

She didn't look up but she knew he was there as soon as he got close. Four days before Daryl had made a hunting error and stumbled into a den of skunks and even though Carol had helped him through two tomato juice baths the smell was still strong.

She looked up and grinned, "How you doing today stinky?"

Daryl huffed, his blush rising in his cheeks, "Shut up. What the hell ya got there any damn way?"

Carol almost leaned into him as she showed him the tamagotchi, "It's a virtual pet. Glenn brought back several for the younger kids. Cody just loves this little guy." The tamagotchi played a little song as Carol fed it and Daryl scowled.

"That's the dumbest shit I ever seen. How many of those did he fuckin' give out?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know. Come on looks like your class is waiting."

Daryl nodded following her further into the field where the kids were waiting. As he did, he let his eyes roam down to her ass. He hated how close they were, but he still couldn't figure out how the hell to seal the deal with the woman. Her giving him those tomato baths had just about killed him. Having her there with him naked in that damn tub. All she had to do was reach into the water and…..he felt himself go hard and he adjusted the front of his pants and tried to focus on the task at hand.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl huffed and puffed about these lessons but honestly he loved the kids. There were five in this class, three girls, Brian one of the Woodbury boys, and Carl. The first thing they worked on was tracking someone. He had Carol walk around the yard with Michonne, the two woman talking quietly as Carol fidgeted with that damn fake ass animal thing. He groaned, turning back to his students, "Alright, now what I want ya to do is to find their path. I know ya see them walkin' but I want ya to tell me what ya see, ya know where they went but it's more about how long the gait of their walk is, the way they step. Now let's see what ya have learned."

Carl and Brian both leaned down looking at the tracks. Daryl noticed the three girls all had those fucking tamagotcha things and he wanted to go up to the guard tower and kick Glenn's ass, but he figured Maggie would get pissed and a seven month pregnant woman was some scary shit. So he cleared his throat watching as the three girls jumped coming over to where the boys were.

Carl looked up at him, "Carol's heavier on her feet, she turns her left foot in more."

Brian nodded, "Michonne has a longer gait, but her steps are lighter."

Daryl nodded crouching down with the boys; he looked up at the girls, "Why do ya think Carol turns her left foot in."

Mia one of the girls smiled, "Miss Carol told me once she broke her leg really bad falling down the stairs and you said last time that something like that would change how someone walks."

Daryl felt sick knowing how Carol probably fell down those stairs, but he let that feeling slide, "That's right. Now Vicki how come Michonne's got a longer gait?"

Vicki looked over at Michonne and Carol as they were walking back toward them, "Well, Miss Michonne has longer legs?"

Daryl nodded giving them all a smile, "That's right. Now that ya got that next time we'll go out and work on tracking Michonne in the woods. But we need to work on crossbows."

As they all walked toward the small practice range, he kept hearing that damn tamagotchi song. Carol had joined them and hers was singing too. He growled, walking toward the girls, "Hand it over."

Mia, Vicki, and Shelly all groaned, placing their virtual pets into his hand. Then he walked over to Carol, "Give it."

Carol looked up at him, "I can't, I promised Cody I'd keep it safe."

Daryl growled, "NOW WOMAN!"

Carol put the tamagotchi into his hand and Daryl walked over to the fence and shoved each one of the little things into a different walker's mouth. He turned around and smirked, seeing that now all three girls and Carol were madder than wet hens, Carl and Brian laughed, "Now, Carol said that Glenn had a whole damn box of those fuckers, go get new ones after MY CLASS, but for now ya best pay fuckin' attention. This shit is gonna save your lives."

**-Summer Fire-**

Glenn and Rick were in the tower watching Daryl as he led his little group through the paces. Glenn snickered, "Who would've thought Daryl would be good at teaching the kids?"

Rick chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, he really enjoys it and he works hard on their lessons. I found him up here the other night with a few books from the library. I almost think if his life would've been different he would've made a great gym teacher."

Glenn laughed, "Oh man, please don't do that to me. I've never seen Daryl's legs and now all I can think about is him in those awful polyester shorts with a gym whistle."

The two men laughed, watching as Daryl handed his bow to Carol. They could see that something was off with the females of the little class, but they couldn't hear what was going on. Then something happened, making Carol jerk her arm up, Rick and Glenn watched as the arrow fell from the crossbow and went straight into Daryl's ass.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was fuming, she wanted to make Cody happy and now his pet was in the mouth of a walker. She glared at Daryl as he went on with his lesson, she would be having a VERY LONG talk with him later. She was mad as hell as were the girls. She stood there watching as he put the kids through the paces with the small bows he and Rick had found.

Daryl knew she was pissed and honestly he was feeling kind of bad he had done that with their toys, but he was pissed that he put so much time into the lesson to have them all screwing around when he was trying to teach them to stay alive. He noticed that Vicki was having trouble with her stance, so he walked over to Carol giving her a half smirk hoping she would soften a bit, "Hold this for me?"

Carol nodded, taking the bow; Daryl reached up and brushed his knuckle across her face, "Try not to shot me in the ass." Carol grinned then looking down. He walked over adjusting Vicki's stance just as a bee started buzzing around Carol. She jerked her arm when it stung her and her finger pulled the trigger. The arrow hit Daryl right in the ass; he jumped up, screaming he looked at her, "I WAS FUCKIN' KIDDIN'!"

By then Glenn and Rick had came running from the guard tower, both men trying not to laugh, but also concerned for their friend. Daryl had threatened to shot almost everyone at the prison, it was almost like sweet justice the way Glenn saw it.

Carol had dropped the crossbow and was frozen to the spot, tears spilling down her face, "I'm so sorry, I'm so damn sorry. Oh God Daryl I'm sorry!"

Daryl was sagging against Rick; his face set hard, "I WAS FUCKIN' KIDDIN'!"

Carol followed them inside, as Rick and Glenn pulled him into the little clinic that Hershel and Bob had set up, "I didn't mean it, a bee stung me!"

Daryl growled at her as Rick and Glenn set him down on the exam table, "Well DON'T KEEP YOUR DAMN FINGER ON THE TRIGGER!"

Carol felt funny, her throat felt funny. She didn't know why, but she put her hands to her throat. Rick moved toward her, her lips turning blue, "Carol you alright?"

Daryl fumed from the table, "She's fine, I'm the one with an arrow in MY ASS!"

Carol gasped for breath just as Hershel and Bob came in. Bob chuckled moving toward Daryl, "Serves you right, always telling us you'll shoot us in the ass and you're the one that got it this time."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, god damn comic doc, how about we fix this shit." Daryl pointed at Carol; he was getting nervous now watching her, "What's wrong with her? Damn woman, I'm the one in pain here."

Carol's world went black as she collapsed against Rick who caught her. Daryl tried to get off the table, but Bob pushed him down, Hershel was already heading toward Carol. Daryl tried to get up again, but Bob held him down, "Hershel's got her, let me work here man!"

Daryl couldn't believe what he was seeing, he heard Rick say something about Carol getting stung. Hershel ripped open her shirt and started doing CPR. He was shouting at Glenn to get his bag. Daryl just wanted to go over and be next to her, but Bob had pulled the arrow out of his ass and he was trying his best to ignore the pain in his ass cheek. He didn't want to pass out with her there, not knowing if she was alright or not.

Hershel injected Carol in the thigh with something from his bag. He looked over at Daryl, "She's gonna be fine, stop all that fussing over there. She's allergic to bees, it's lucky she shot you and they brought you in here. If she'd been outside when she collapsed we might have lost her."

Daryl settled down on the exam table as Bob started to stitch him, "You're gonna be fine by the way, the arrow wasn't in deep. Just need a few days of rest to make sure the stitches take. That means NO HUNTING!"

Daryl groaned, his face still on Carol's, "Is she breathin'?"

Hershel smiled at him and nodded, "She is. I'll start an IV and give her some more medicine. Looks like we got to patients for our new clinic."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol woke up slowly, her head felt funny and her tongue felt huge. She rubbed at her eyes and heard a soft chuckle from her left side. She focused her eyes and realized that she was in the clinic. She looked up to an IV bag and she could hear Bob out in the exam room, singing at the top his lungs, '_I love Rock and Roll so put another shot in the jukebox baby.'_

Carol looked over to see Daryl laying his stomach, a book in front of him; he smiled softly at her, "I thought we lost ya back there."

Carol rubbed at her eyes, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah, my ass will heal, I guess I deserved it for takin' your toy away. Which Glenn has already given new ones to all the kids even Cody. Ya allergic to bees, your throat swelled up. Hershel saved ya."

Carol shook her head, "I'm so sorry Daryl. I didn't mean to do it."

Daryl groaned as he pushed off the cot he was on and hobbled over to her, the stitches in his ass cheek pulling something awful. He gently sat down next to her, taking her hand gently in his rough one, "Woman, don't worry about that. Hershel said if ya hadn't shot me, we might not have gotten to ya in time." He closed his eyes, opening them she saw a softness there she had never seen before. His voice was soft and strained, as he traced a pattern on her hand, "I'd take an arrow in the ass everyday for ya, if it meant ya'd be here with me."

Carol's eyes welled up, "I'm still sorry."

As a tear fell down her cheek, his thumb ran under her eye to catch it. He leaned in close, feeling his heart race, he had almost lost her to something as stupid as a bee sting, the time to push away was over. "I forgive ya." His lips brushed her softly, she kissed him back and when they pulled away from each other they knew things had just changed between them.

Sometimes your day starts out smelling like skunk, being irritated by small little computer toy, and ends up with almost losing the thing you hold so dear. Daryl and Carol learned that day that sometimes the things that piss you off the most aren't as important as the things that make you whole.

**REVIEW ME BABY! Fluffy fluff today!**


	88. Highway Doesn't Care

Chapter 88…Highway Don't Care

**Well this one is based on the song by Tim McGraw "Highway Don't Care". Now I've never heard this song till today and I'm stinking hooked to it now. So I watched the video and boy did I get an idea. So this one is for littleshelly0619 who wanted this one.**

**I'm still working on requests, I know it's taking time and my updates haven't been everyday, but I'm trying. Real life is crazy busy right now, but when I can write, I'm giving you all I have! Hope your Wednesday is rocking. This one might be two parts, it's angsty….I promise a pay off! **

**Also for all the METH readers, check out Athlete Girl's 'Rebirth' check it out!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl stood there shaking his head, "She ain't ready."

Rick sighed, "Daryl we need to send someone out there and we need the strongest fighters here. Her and Michonne will be fine on the run. It's a short run into town and back."

Daryl looked at Carol whose face was set in stone; he could tell she was getting pissed. Well good! He was pissed. What did she think she was doing? There was a fucking epidemic in the prison and they needed her here to take care of the others, but here she stood with a list in her hands having gone around him to ask Rick over him. He shook his head again, "She can't even keep her ass safe inside the prison." He stalked over to her, "Remember the last time I let ya out of my sight? Ya ended up in the damn tombs! If I hadn't found ya then ya'd be DEAD! Ya got a fuckin' death wish woman and we AIN'T LOSIN' ANYONE ELSE!"

He stood there breathing hard watching her eyes for any sign of tears, but there were none. But he could see anger there. Carol stepped toward him, knowing that if she invaded his space he might back down, "I'll be fine Daryl. We need these medicines for the people that are sick. It's not like I'm going into town just to get my hair done! I'm getting what the group needs. If remember I can handle myself now, I don't need…."

Instead of backing away like she thought he pushed closer their two chests bumping, "NO! That's FINAL!"

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, "Why do you even care? I'm just your friend!" She threw his words back in his face. They had made love in the tower one night when he was mourning the loss of Merle. When it was over he looked at her and knew in his heart that he didn't deserve something as pure as her and he told her it couldn't happen again, that they were just friends. Now those words burned into his heart as he stood there toe to toe with her, it was like she slapped him in the face.

Daryl growled and Rick stepped in-between them putting a hand on Daryl he walked him backward, "Ok, that's enough before we say things we'll regret. Now we'll find someone else. Daryl's right Carol, you're needed here with Hershel."

Daryl smirked at her, he knew he didn't deserve her, but he fucking loved her and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Carol turned and walked out of the common room, her head held high. She'd be damned if he was going to keep her from doing this. She knew she could do this, she knew that the strongest fighters needed to stay at the prison and even though she was damn good with a rifle, she was better at taking care of people. She could get the meds on her own and be back before dinner.

So she went to her cell and gathered up her stuff, slipping out a side door she went over and got into Glenn's car, turning the ignition she waved to Glenn and Maggie who were keeping watch. She slowly drove down the gravel path and stopped at the gate rolling down the window she smiled at Carl, "Hey there, I need out. Michonne is outside the fence and I'm picking her up and going into town."

Carl nodded, rolling his eyes as he pulled open the two big red doors they had rigged to replace the ones the governor's men had torn down. Just as the gate was halfway open she heard him scream her name. She hit the gas the metal doors scrapping the side of the car, but she didn't care, she was going to do this and nothing could stop her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl stood there watching her as she went, Rick stared into his eyes, "You need to stop this."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, it ain't me, it's her! She's crazy! She's needed here."

Rick sighed letting go of Daryl's shirt, "Daryl I know what happened between the two of you."

Daryl's face went red, "What? She told ya?"

Rick nodded, "She's my friend, she was hurt and upset. She came to me right after she saw you and Beth hugging."

Daryl groaned, "Shit, that was nothin' the kid's confused that's all that was. Damn it Rick, I ain't talkin' this over with ya."

Rick sighed, "Well you better talk it over with her because she can't take anymore of this hot and cold act from you. Either be with her, or don't. But stop acting like you're her husband when YOU put her in the friend zone."

Daryl watched as Rick walked away, he ran his hands through his long hair, wishing that he knew what the hell he was doing. He loved her, but there were so many other men in the prison that were better for her. He needed to think, he needed the woods.

He pushed through the door and saw Michonne standing there, her eyes trained on something in the field. Daryl followed her line of sight and saw Glenn's car, "Who's that?"

Michonne huffed, "I thought Rick wanted me to go with Carol."

Daryl felt fear grip him as he started running toward the gate, "CAROL! CAROL!"

As soon as he screamed her name, she gunned the car sparks flying as she pushed it through the too small opening. He started to run toward the gate, but then turned heading for his bike, he wanted to beat her ass right then. Acting like a spoiled kid running off like this. He got on his bike, Michonne watched him, "Want some help?"

Daryl shook his head, "NO, just tell Rick I'm goin' to get my crazy ass woman."

Michonne smiled and nodded heading back into the prison. Daryl kicked the bike to life and headed toward the gate. Carl hadn't closed it yet so it didn't take much for him to get the bike out. He just hoped he found her crazy ass before something happened to her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was making good time to town, but she felt funny. She wiped her hand across her forehead, she was dripping in sweat. She sighed, it looked that the infection that was sweeping through the prison had finally gotten to her. She rolled down the window and tried to cool herself down. She couldn't believe how fast it was coming on, she had felt tired this morning, but she was fine. She had just gotten to the edge of town. She saw a few walkers, but nothing she couldn't handle. She reached into her purse hoping to find a bottle of aspirin to dry swallow to try and keep the fever down. She found the bottle but her hands were shaking so bad it dropped. She turned the corner and reached down to get the bottle, when she looked up she saw an overturned bus, she had nowhere to go as she slammed into it full force.

The car rolled upside down several times. Coming to rest on it's roof. Carol's body was tossed around her seat belt breaking from the impact. She opened her eyes seeing that she was laying half in and half out of the broken window of the driver's side. Her body hurt but her head was so groggy she hardly felt it. She looked up and saw Sophia standing there smiling at her, she closed her eyes and sang to herself, "I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby….." She passed out, her mind on the one regret she had left, she had never gotten Daryl Dixon to let her love him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl saw the smoke before he saw the car. He sped the bike up and when he came around the corner he started chanting to himself, "No, no, no, no….." He got off the bike and ran toward her, he could see her laying half in half out of the car. Falling to his knees, he gently pulled her toward him, her head cradled in his lap, he felt her forehead, she was burning up. He gently caressed her face, "No baby, not like this, come on Carol wake up for me….come on woman!"

Carol let out a moan; the next word that escaped her lips had him cold with fear, "Sophia?"

Daryl shook his head, "NO! You tell her it's not time yet baby! Not time. Damn it Carol!"

He picked her up bridal style, still not sure how he would get her back on the bike, but it was all he had right now. He made note of the overturned bus, that hadn't been there two days before. He figured that was the governor's doing. He carefully lifted his leg over the bike and sat down with her in front of him. He kissed her cheeks, "Baby, I need ya to help me here. Can ya hold on?"

Carol muttered against his skin, he couldn't make it out but it sounded like she was talking to someone, Sophia. He leaned her against his chest, her head going to his neck, he laced reached into his saddle bag pulling out two bungee cords he tied the two of them together. He made sure her legs were on either side of the bike, her whole body now facing his. Kicking the bike to life, he hoped he could do this.

Riding slowly back to the prison, he talked to her, kissing her from time to time, "Come on baby, I'm ready for ya now. I'm not scared to be with ya. I guess it took all this shit for me realize that I'm scared to be without ya. Please open your eyes baby. Carol please." He kept chanting to her over and over again, until he could feel tears biting at his eyes, "Come on Carol, I love ya, I don't want to lose ya." He leaned his head against hers as the prison gates came into view. He had to keep her with him, he had too.

**-Summer Fire-**

He was exhausted as the others came out to meet them. Michonne and Rick helping him get Carol off the bike. Rick started to lift her up, but Daryl shook his head scooping her into his arms he worked against his protesting muscle as he ran inside, heading to the area that Hershel and Bob had set up for the sick.

When he entered the room, Hershel's head snapped up, "Daryl what on Earth? You can't be in here without masks."

Daryl shook his head, laying Carol down on an empty bunk, "Don't matter, she's sick. Burnin' up. She wrecked the car she was in and she's only muttering shit that don't make sense." Daryl looked up at Hershel and the fear and love in his eyes made the gentle old doc's heart melt, "Fix her."

Hershel nodded, "Ok, son, it's gonna be alright."

Daryl paced as Hershel and Bob stripped Carol down to her bra and panties. Maggie came in wearing a mask she was carrying a bucket of cold water. Hershel motioned to Daryl, "Come help me get this fever down. This water is mixed with rubbing alcohol. Just rub the cloth down her skin."

Hours passed, Daryl couldn't believe the way her body was burning up. She hallucinated, calling out for him sometimes. When she did, he would leaned down close to her and whisper that he was there, kissing her forehead. The others all watched in awe at the man as he basically willed Carol to stay with him.

Carol called out for Sophia more as the fever raged inside. Daryl wasn't sure what to do. Hershel and Bob had started an IV, but they were running out of meds to give her. Rick and Glenn had gone to get the medicine that Carol was on her way to get and the whole prison held their breath as they waited on word from the group on the run or if Carol's fever had broken.

Hershel was worried, her fever had spiked to hundred and six and he knew that if they couldn't get it down they would lose her. He put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Son, I'll pray for her, but maybe ya best do that too. Tell God how much ya love her and beg him to let her stay. I'm going to see if we had any word on Rick and Glenn yet. If you need something, just give a holler."

Daryl didn't look up, he just nodded his head. His hand was in hers; holding onto her like she might slip away, while his other hand kept rubbing the wet cloth across her skin. He dropped the cloth into the bucket at his feet and slipped from his chair to his knees, holding her hand between his he did something that he had never done before. Daryl Dixon prayed.

He closed his eyes, kissing her knuckles, "I know I ain't ever been a religious type and honestly I ain't ever believed in ya before. But if Hershel and Carol believe then I guess I best give this a shot. I ain't never asked ya for nothin'. Not once have I and I think I'm due. This woman, ya put her in my path, ya made me fall in love with her and I ain't ready to lose her yet. I ain't ever loved nobody like I love her and if ya see fit to let her be here with me just a while longer, well I'll treat her like a queen. Just please let her wake up. Please."

Rick stood in the doorway, he had just handed the medicine off to Hershel. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he watched Daryl drop his head to Carol's chest and he sobbed. Rick closed his eyes sending up his own prayers, hoping that his best friend didn't end up with the hurt and regret he had lived with.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol opened her eyes slowly, she felt cold, but there was a weight across her lap. She focused her eyes and recognized the long shaggy hair of Daryl. She reached her hand up, gently running her fingers through his hair.

Daryl snapped up, his eyes red rimmed as he stared into her bright blue ones. His face crumbled, tears starting to slip from his eyes, he leaned up putting his forehead against hers, his voice cracking, "I thought….I thought…."

Carol closed her eyes, "Ssssshhh, I'm alright."

Daryl buried his head into her neck, feeling her arm go around him. He thought he had lost her, he thought that the heavens were taking her from him. But they didn't, she was awake, she was talking and hugging him back. "I love ya."

Carol choked on a sob of her own as he pulled back. He stared into her face, brushing his fingers across her now cooling skin, "I love ya, did ya hear me? I ain't wantin' Beth, I was scared, scared of not bein' the man ya needed. But I don't care anymore, the thought of bein' without ya was worse. I love ya."

Carol let the sob out, "I love you too Daryl. I have since I met you."

Daryl smiled, leaning down he kissed her chapped lips softly. Pulling back he smiled, "No more leavin' for either of us."

Carol shook her head, her hand going to his scruff, "No more leaving."

Hershel and Rick stood there at the door watching the two of them. They had learned a hard lesson, sometimes love can be the scariest thing in the world. Scarier than walkers or madman, but the only way to face something scarier was to be without the one person you love. Like the old song said, the highway doesn't care if you come home, but I do. Daryl Dixon had found his home and it was in the heart of Carol Peletier.

**REVIEW ME!**


	89. Nurse Carol: Fan Warning

Chapter 89….Nurse Carol: Fan Warning

**Well I heard your cries and I this morning Athlete Girl PM'd me and said 'Get your ass moving on that!". Athlete Girl has a little story called 'Anniversaries' that are funny Meth based one shots and she did one last night that was kick ass called, "Nurse Beth". Well the end of the chapter had Daryl asking Carol if a nurse could look at his old gunshot wound….well several people asked for me to do the CARYL side so here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was starting to get pissed. It had been a week since he suggested to Carol that he might need a nurse to have a look at his old gunshot wound and still nothing. Honestly there hadn't been much of anything going on in their cell which was really pissing him off. He didn't blame Carol; she almost fell into bed half dead most nights because of her work load. He had worked several night shifts and as he was coming in thinking that maybe he'd wake her up there she would be pacing the cell with Judith. They just couldn't seem to get their schedules together.

Hell he couldn't even blink before someone was pulling him into another direction. There were fences that needed strengthened, walkers to kill, a madman to watch out for, and runs to make. So he wasn't just sitting around either.

He had just gotten back from a really long ass run into town and all he wanted was to see his woman. He helped everyone finish up unloading their finds and headed into the common room. He scanned the faces for her but didn't find her. Now he was just pissed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hershel standing there with a wicked gleam in his eye, "Carol is in the clinic, she asked if you would come down. She said she needed to check out an old wound."

Daryl felt the irritation leave his body, he moved his shoulder and smirked, "Yeah it's been actin' up. Thank ya."

Hershel chuckled, "Oh and Rick said you don't have watch tonight. See you in the morning son." Daryl watched Hershel walk away with a little hop in his step as he approached one of the older ladies from Woodbury. Hershel Greene had gotten his game back after getting his prosethic leg and Daryl shook his head, making his way toward the clinic. He just hoped his woman was going to make his game enjoyable.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl walked into the clinic and smirked, he could see a pack of cigarettes lying on the exam table. He walked over and saw there was a note under them, '_Lit one up and take off your shirt, your nurse will be right with you.'_

Daryl smiled; locking the door to the clinic he walked over to the table and put his bow on the floor. Then he pulled his shirt over his head and sat down on the table. Taking one of the cigarettes he lit it and sat there waiting. He saw the closet of the clinic open and out stepped Carol, his heart squeezed in his chest and his cock went stone hard. He had no idea where she got the outfit, but holy hell he wasn't complaining. Standing there in the shortest nurse's outfit he ever saw was Carol. He ran his eyes up and down her; the thing was almost sheer and hugged to her body in all the right places. She had on white graters that went up under the skirt and a little white hat on with a red cross.

Carol thought this might be the stupidest thing she ever did. But when Daryl asked for a visit from the nurse, she had gone to Maggie. Carol knew her chances of going on a run were almost slim to none. Daryl was hyper sensitive about letting her go with him, always finding a reason for her to stay back. So she knew that Maggie and Glenn would be looking for condoms and she had seen the sex store on a run she had made with Rick and Daryl. So she asked the younger woman if she would find her a few things, the nurse's costume being one. She walked over toward him and smiled, "Mr. Dixon, can you show me where the pain is."

Daryl huffed, smirking at her, "It's down here." He motioned to his crotch and took a long drag on his cigarette.

Carol walked over and stood in-between his legs, her hands going to his thighs, she ran her hands up and down his legs making sure to almost push her chest into his face. Daryl took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned in running his tongue along the dip of her cleavage. Carol backed up tsking at him, "Now, now Mr. Dixon, I can't help you if you do that."

Daryl smirked, "Oh sorry. How do ya want me?"

Carol walked toward him and he saw in her hands was a bottle of lube. He felt his heart race, what the fuck did she have planned. Carol smirked, setting the lube down, "Lay back Mr. Dixon."

Daryl put his cigarette out and laid back on the exam table, when Carol came around the table to set a few things down on the table next to him, he reached out and grabbed a handful of her ass. Carol squealed a little and smiled at him over her shoulder, she leaned down, "You're worse off than I thought Mr. Dixon." She kissed him then, her tongue darting into his mouth tasting him. Daryl's hand went into the little nurse's outfit cupping her bare breast. Carol moaned in his mouth and pulled back from him, adjusting the front of her outfit.

Carol walked around out of his sight and he felt her pull on his wrist. She leaned over him kissing him softly, "Do you trust me?"

Daryl smiled, "If it means ya gonna let me taste that pussy, I trust ya."

Carol smirked, pulling on his wrist he felt her slip something around both his wrist putting them over his head. She kissed him once the soft leather straps were tight, "This alright? Don't want you hurting yourself during the exam."

Daryl chuckled, "Oh I'm fine woman."

Carol walked around to stand between his legs where they were hanging off the table. She reached up and started to undo his black belt. Daryl groaned, this slow pace was fucking killing him, but he couldn't wait. He watched her as she pulled his pants down. Leaning down she took off his boots and freed him of his pants. His erection sprung free when she removed his boxers, Daryl groaned.

Carol chuckled, "Oh Mr. Dixon, I see what the problem is. I'm going to have to run some test. Let's see if the wound is hard." Daryl's eyes rolled back in his head when she took him in her hand and started working him up and down. He hissed when he felt her tongue come out and lick the tip of his shaft.

Daryl bucked up, "Fuckin' hell woman!"

Carol stilled, letting go of him, her voice was husky, "Open your eyes Daryl."

He opened his eyes and watched her as she hiked up her skirt she wasn't wearing any damn underpants. He swallowed hard as she tore at the front of her costume her breasts tumbling out as she climbed on top of him. He pulled against his restraints and his mouth found her nipple, biting down just like she liked it. Carol moaned, he could feel her pussy pressed against his leg and she was dripping wet.

Carol adjusted herself on top of him and took his shaft in her hand. He watched almost entranced as she lowered herself onto him. Daryl grunted at the feel; no matter how many times they did this he would never get use to the feel of her around him. He pulled on his restraints, "Let me fuckin' hands go." He wanted those pretty handfuls of titties in his hands.

Carol smirked, putting her hands on his chest for leverage, "No, I like you like this. Just lay back and shut up." She pushed up and rolled her hips making him hiss at the friction. She began moving up and down, her face twisting as she worked them both up.

Daryl started bucking into her, trying to keep pace with her. He knew he was getting close, but when she ran her hands over her own breasts and down to her core, working her nub, he had to grit his teeth and flex his thighs to keep from cumming. They were both panting and moaning and when Daryl felt her clench around him and watched her jerk on top of him, he blew his load inside. He roared out her name bucking up into her with a fierceness he had never used with her before.

Carol collapsed on top of him, kissing his chest and Daryl was surprised to find that he was still hard. He grunted bucking into her again. She propped up and looked at him smiling lazily, "Still want more do you?"

Daryl nodded his head, all rational thought was out the door, he was more animal now than anything. In the old world he never understood why men liked those little outfits and costumes for women in bed. Hell ya wanted sex, ya had it done. But now with her in that nurse's costume, he was getting a new appreciation for that kind of thing.

Carol shifted getting off him and he groaned, not wanting to be free of her. She walked around and untied his hands. Daryl was off the table with his arms around her, his hands all over breasts, his mouth sucking and biting at them. She giggled, pushing him away and putting the lube in his hand, she whispered to him, "I'm going to give you something that Beth would NEVER give to Merle."

Daryl's eyes went wide as he looked at the lube and then at her, "Ya sure?" His voice was strained and cracking, he had wanted her ass for the longest damn time and now here she was offering it up to him on a damn silver platter.

Carol smiled, kissing his scruff softly, "Be gentle."

Daryl nodded watching as she pulled the nurse's costume off and threw it on the floor. She kept the garters on and leaned over the table offering him her ass. Daryl opened the lube and lathered it all over his now throbbing cock. He set the bottle down and moved behind her, his hand running up and down her back, kissing and licking his way down to her ass cheeks. He bit down hard on one cheek, he knew she loved this, she moaned, "JESUS! Please Daryl….I want you in me."

Daryl chuckled, "Now whose the one bein' a bad patient?"

He took the head of his cock and rubbed it across her little tight ring, using his finger he stretched it while his other hand worked on her clit. She was panting and he knew her hands were working on her beautiful titties. It made him want to ram inside her, but loving her like he did he couldn't do that. He kissed up to her shoulder, bucking against her ass, he whispered, "Ready?"

Carol nodded her head, not sure if she could speak. She was aroused and scared all at the same time. He started pushing into her gently; the tightness of her ass was overwhelming as he pushed in. He knew it wouldn't last long and when he was completely in, he stilled working on her clit. He wanted her to cum; he wanted her to like this. Then she did the unthinkable and moved back against him and back toward the table. He moaned, one hand on her hip one on her clit, he started moving slowly.

Carol knew it would hurt; it burned more than anything, she felt full like she had never felt full. But when he was all in, she needed him to move. His hand was doing wonderful things to her clit. She could feel her core twitching, heat was flooding her stomach, she wouldn't last long. So she moved against him and as he started to move, the pain got better and then turned into something different. She knew she'd be sore the next day, but she wanted to give him this. She wanted to show him that he could have all of her; she loved him like no one else.

Daryl felt her body tightening around him and he couldn't hold off any longer. He came hard, pounding into her, even though he tried to hold back. When he came he fell onto her back, pulling out slowly his cock and his body spent. He panted against her shoulder, kissing it softly, "Did I hurt ya?"

Carol turned her face looking at him, "It only hurt a little and you were gentle baby."

Daryl grunted, he was exhausted; this was just what he needed. He stood up his knees a little weak, but a big goofy smile on his face, he helped her up, pulling her to him, he hugged her, "Thank ya woman….I love ya."

Carol grinned against his chest, "I love you too."

**-Summer Fire-**

The next morning Daryl sat next to his brother. Merle was shoving his breakfast in, he was feeling better, he was honestly fucking great. His little angel had been servicing him six ways to Sunday every night and if he had to be laid up that was the way to go. He looked over at his brother who was intently watching Carol bend over. Merle watched and saw that Carol was bending over on purpose, he looked at his brother, slapping him in the chest, "What the fuck ya doin'?"

Daryl smirked, "Nothin'."

Carol looked over at Daryl and grabbed her ass cheek and winked at him. Merle's head was spinning as he watched Daryl's hand go under the table, "FUCK! Stop that shit I'm tryin' to eat."

Daryl smirked at his brother, "I'm gonna try to eat too." Daryl got up from the table and walked over to Carol. Merle watched as Daryl looked around to make sure no one was watching and then Merle saw him buck against Carol's ass. Carol moaned, she fucking moaned and then Daryl pulled her out of the common room.

Merle was still in shock when Beth sat down next to him, she made a face, "I swear Daryl and Carol are nasty."

Merle looked at her, "Why's that angel?"

Beth shrugged, "Well she got this little nurse's costume for him. I told her what I did for you and Daryl saw me take the scrubs to the wash and he wanted nurse time too. So last night I guess she let him put it in ….well you know….back there…." Her eyes were big and wide and her face red.

Merle opened and closed his mouth like a fish. His brother, his baby brother, his woman was giving him back door play? When the fuck did the world get so turned upside down? Merle looked over at Beth, "Angel it's the best sex of your life."

Beth huffed, "I don't think so Merle. That's WRONG!" He watched as she got up from the table in disgust. Merle sat there his mood souring, he felt like a little kid in the toy aisle that wasn't allowed to have something. He sighed, eating his oatmeal trying to get the thought out of his head that his brother was somewhere right now getting something that Merle wanted. He growled as he stood up, marching up to Beth, he was going to figure out a way to get back door action if it killed him.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! On to the next! REVIEW ME!**


	90. Seduction: Fan Warning

Chapter 90….Seduction: Fan Warning

**Well this should be fun…I'm trying to get a few requests taken care of but hopefully this will be a fun one. A little smutty too!**

**I'm doing requests from MrsReedus69 who wanted Daryl 'alone time', Adelicateflower who wanted 'boots and the bench', bluebaby3296 who wanted Daryl in one of his snares, TheRealSonia who wanted Carol to seduce Daryl…so here we go.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol didn't know when she made the decision to just get it over with. She had to know one way or another if he felt for her like she did for him. But here she was standing just outside of Maggie's cell; she couldn't believe she was going to the younger woman for help with this. She almost turned around and walked away when she heard Maggie, "Carol come in here and quit lingerin'."

Carol walked into the cell, Glenn was sitting against the wall on the bunk, Maggie was sitting next to him. Maggie smiled, "What can we do for you?"

Carol shifted nervously, "I thought….well….can I talk to you alone?"

Glenn chuckled, kissing Maggie, "That's my cue." Glenn stood up and kissed Carol's cheek leaving the cell.

Maggie sat up, "Ok, what's going on?"

Carol sighed, blushing hard, "I just…well…I don't know….Daryl….you know….I just….God this is stupid."

Maggie snickered, "Well you want to seduce Daryl?"

Carol's head snapped up, "How did you know?"

Maggie smiled, "Carol, we've been watching the two of you do this dance for a while now. It's clear to us that you two need to be together, but Daryl's well…Daryl."

Carol nodded, "I don't know what to do. I have Charlie, one of the new men from Woodbury paying me attention but I don't want him. I want Daryl." Her voice breaking at the end.

Maggie patted the bunk, her face beaming, "Come over here and we'll come up with something. Oh this is going to be fun!"

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was walking back from hunting; he had a string of squirrels and rabbits. He was halfway to the prison when he saw it; Maggie and Carol were filling the tubs they used for laundry. He adjusted himself a little, just seeing her made his cock twitch and he wasn't sure why. She was his friend, his best friend and here he was having all these fucked up dreams about her, he was even having to go down to the tombs and beating off. It wasn't like she showed too much skin or threw herself at him, but damn it just seeing her in a damn tank top made him want to throw her down and fuck her senseless.

He tried to not to look at her when he walked by, she was wearing that white tank top that made her breast looked fucking fabulous. He was just starting to look away when Maggie took her hose and sprayed Carol, making the front of that white tank top soaked. Daryl stood there frozen, she wasn't wearing a bra and he could see her dusty rose nipples poking out from behind the wet, dripping fabric. His chest was heaving and his head was swimming as he watched her jump, her breast bouncing. He wondered how those tits would feel under his rough hands. He clenched his fists and felt all the blood in his body head south.

Maggie chuckled watching the hunter as he honed in on Carol. Maggie waved to him, "Hey Daryl!"

Daryl's eyes snapped over to Maggie and he nodded, he looked back over at Carol and growled as he walked toward the prison. Maggie looked at Carol, a smile on her face, "Go after him." Maggie threw Carol a dry shirt, "GO!"

Carol felt her heart skip beats as she almost ran into the prison, she had to know. He was looking at her, he saw her, maybe, just maybe he wanted her too.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl dropped his kills off in the kitchen area and took off to the tombs. He had to take care of his little problem before he exploded. Why the fuck did she go running around like that? Why couldn't she just keep her ass covered up? He didn't like the idea of anyone else seeing her like that. He walked with purpose to the solitary area.

He opened up the cell door and walked in; putting his bow on the bunk he braced one hand against the wall and undid his pants. He groaned when his hand wrapped around his length, he hissed, "FUCK!"

Carol stood outside the door, her eyes going wide when she realized what he was doing. He was pumping his cock. She felt her own core flood with heat and wetness, she shouldn't watch, she shouldn't be here, but she couldn't help it. If this was the closest she would be to him, then she would take it. She could see his length in his hand, it was so big and hard, she just wanted to be the one touching it.

Daryl closed his eyes, trying to picture her. He saw her eyes, the blue of them like falling into the ocean. The way the freckles fell across her nose, sun kissed. He wanted to kiss those, work his way down to her lips. Damn her lips, they were full. Women use to pay for those kind of lips. He wanted to run his tongue along those lips and taste her, taste her deep. Then he thought about that her neck, he wanted to spend hours just licking and sucking that neck. Marking her as his.

Then he thought back to outside, he had never seen her breasts before, but just thinking of those nipples poking out from her tank top. He groaned loudly, "Fuckin' hell Carol!" He pumped his cock, feeling the veins and muscles moving him closer to release. He felt a warm heat flooding his stomach and then his balls tightened. He came hard, his seed hitting the wall in front of him. He grunted sweaty, he thought in his haze that he heard her panting, but figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He pumped his cock a few more times milking it from his juice. He groaned leaning his head against the cold wall, he then heard her, she was here.

Carol slipped her hand down into her pants, she knew it was bad, but sweet Jesus the object of her affection was there. His cock in his hand pumping it hard. She wanted to be the one holding him in her hand; she wanted to be the one that gave him that release. She found her clit and started to work it; she was panting and didn't even realize it. When he came she moaned a little, the visual of seeing him do that, making her fall over the edge. She leaned her head against the door of the cell panting. Taking her hand out of her pants she stood up and then she felt fear rip through her. Standing there at the little cell window glaring at her was Daryl.

Daryl was pissed and ashamed. She had seen him, fuck she was getting off to him doing that. He stalked over to the door after he pushed himself into his pants. He waited for her to look up, his cock twitched when he smelt her arousal, he shook his head, this wasn't about what he wanted, she had no right to do this. She invaded his privacy and he was pissed, when she looked up he saw the fear in her eyes, he wanted to take her in his arms and do all the things to her that he had dreamt of, but his anger was too great, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Carol backed up from the door, her back hitting the wall, "I'm so sorry….I just….you were….I'm sorry."

Daryl stalked up to her, his heart beating in his chest, "Ya think it's funny don't ya, run around half dressed getting' men worked up. WELL SOMEONE IS GONNA RAPE YOUR DAMN ASS! Stop fuckin' watchin' me!"

Carol sank to the floor and cried as she watched him stalk away. She had made a huge mistake, he was right what was she thinking.

**-Summer Fire-**

Maggie fidgeted as she stood watch with Glenn. Her eyes on the tree line where Daryl had just escaped too. It had been three days. Three days of him coming back to the gate, handing off whatever he killed to Carl and then retreating back into the woods. Carol had been a mess, not wanting to talk about it, her eyes red as she worked through her day. Maggie bit her lip, "We need to fix this."

Glenn sighed, Maggie had been shipping Daryl and Carol for as long as she had known them and it was getting out of hand. In the real world he knew she would be writing fanfiction and twittering and tumbling the shit out of them. He sighed, "We need to stay out of this. Daryl is well scary as hell right now and I'm afraid if he pushed Carol away that trying to help might break her."

Maggie's eyes narrowed at him, "Carol is way too strong to let him BREAK her! I promised her I would make this happen and damn it we're going into the woods and getting his ass to talk to her!"

Maggie opened the door to the guard tower just as Rick and Michonne were coming in; she huffed and pushed past them. Rick smirked, "Everything alright?"

Glenn groaned, "Yeah, my wife is going to play matchmaker in the woods. I'll be going with her and Carol. If I don't come back come looking for me. You'll know me; I'll be the one with a million arrows in my ass."

Rick and Michonne chuckled as the man walked out of the guard tower. Neither one of them envying the man for the task ahead of him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl wasn't focused as he stalked through the woods. For three days he had been playing and replaying what had happened in his head. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't know what the hell to say. She had watched him, hell she had cum with him. Why? Did she want him as badly as he wanted her? He wasn't paying any attention and stepped right into one of his snares. His bow fell to the ground as he was yanked up above the ground. His head swam and he groaned, his knife falling to the ground, how the fuck was he going to get out of this?

**-Summer Fire-**

It took an hour for Maggie to talk Carol into going with them. She told her she was worried that Daryl might be hurt and that seemed to make Carol agree. As they walked through the woods, Carol hung back from them; she really didn't want to be there. She knew he didn't want to see her, but if he was hurt she wanted to help him.

When they rounded a small curve on the path, there he hung, fighting like hell to get down. Glenn laughed, walking up to him, "What happened here?"

Daryl growled, "Cut me the fuck down!"

Glenn moved to cut him down, but Maggie stopped him looking back at Carol, "No, not yet. I think this is the best way for the two of you to talk things out."

Carol looked at Maggie wide eyed, then she nodded her head. Maggie pulled on Glenn's arm, "Come on, they're fine. Let's head back to the prison."

Glenn looked at Daryl who was glaring at him, "I'm sorry man, she gives me sex, she wins."

Daryl huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Maggie and Glenn headed back to the prison while Carol stepped toward him, "You didn't come back."

Daryl growled, reaching up trying to pull his foot free, "I've been comin' back, I'm leavin' food ain't I?"

Carol nodded, "You did, but you didn't come home."

Daryl grunted, "Cut me down, Jesus Carol, ya can't leave me up here! I'm gonna fuckin' pass out from the blood goin' to my head."

Carol nodded, "I just have one question then I'll cut you down."

She walked over, crouching down so her face was level with his, "How do you feel about me? I won't ever ask again and I won't bother you again."

Daryl groaned, "This is fuckin' unfair, ya watch me like a pervert down in solitary and now ya got me where I can't….."

Carol's lips went into a tight line, "You can't get away, you can't run from me. Now answer the question and I'll let you down."

Daryl put his hands on his head, he felt like he might throw up, "You're my friend alright?"

Carol felt tears biting at her eyes, but she just sighed, reaching up she used her knife and sawed away at the rope. It broke and Daryl landed with a thump. He was laying there on the ground, his head swimming he felt the blood start to go to the other parts of his body. He was breathing heavy and when he turned his head he saw she was already walking away, "YA CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! I can't even sit up."

Carol just looked over her shoulder, he could hear the tears in her voice, "You'll be fine. Sit there a bit and the dizziness will pass."

Daryl growled, pushing himself off the ground, he stumbled going down on his knees hard. He fought the urge to puke as he used his bow to help him stand up. Why the hell did it seem like she was running from him now? He staggered to his feet moving down the path, almost bouncing from tree to tree. His ankle was fucking killing him, he could still see her and he knew he had said the wrong thing. He had to think quick, "CAROL! I THINK I BUSTED MY ANKLE."

She stopped and he saw her hang her head, watching her as she wiped at her face. She turned around and came back for him. She didn't say anything she just put her arm under his shoulder and took his weight, slowly helping him get back to the prison. When they cleared the gate, Glenn and Rick came down taking him from her and he watched as she almost ran away from him. He sighed letting the two men take him in to see Hershel.

**-Summer Fire-**

It had been two days since he saw her, his ankle was sprained but Hershel wanted him to keep off it. Beth was bringing him his meals, when he asked about Carol she just looked away and said she was busy. So on the second day he hobbled out of the cell and made his way to the common room for dinner. He stood in line, glad to see her there handing out meals. He walked up and smiled at her, but she didn't look at him. She just filled his plate and handed it to him. He hobbled over to the table their group sat at and he started eating. When she was done feeding everyone she got her plate and to his disbelief she walked over and sat down next to that Charlie prick. He was beyond pissed now.

Maggie reached across the table and patted his hand getting his attention, "You going to take care of that?" She nodded toward Carol and Charlie who were talking and laughing.

Daryl didn't say anything he just ate; trying to figure out in his mind what the hell he was going to do. He knew he fucked up in the woods, she wasn't just his friend, hell she was more of a wife to him than most wives he'd seen. She was HIS. How did he do this? Why did he keep pushing her away? And when did she get those hot as hell black knee high boots she was wearing?

He sat at the table long after everyone was clearing out. She didn't stay to help with clean up, she headed out to the yard, figuring that was somewhere he wouldn't follow. She went out to one of the holding areas that were used for prisoners that were too violent to be with the others, but allowed yard time. She sat down on the little bench and stretched her legs out; smirking at the boots that Maggie had bought for her. She felt more alone than she had in years. Then she heard someone clear their throat.

Looking up she saw him leaning against the open door, the moonlight shining down she could see he was sweating something awful, "Can I sit with ya? Ankle still ain't all fixed up yet and it hurts like a bitch."

Carol nodded, letting him sit down next to her. Her hands were on either side of her and she just stared up at the moon, she could share a space with him, but her heart was hurting. She loved the big asshole and he had pushed her away yet again.

Daryl watched her; she was beautiful in those fucking boots with the moon shining off her silver hair. It made her look almost younger than Beth, her fairy like face pointed up to the sky. He sighed, "Ya ain't my friend."

Carol's head snapped to look at him, "What?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "Ya ain't my friend, your more like my wife…I know I love ya like a man loves his wife, but I ain't good at sayin' that shit…."

He looked at her and saw her working out in her head what he had said. He leaned in, his breath picking up, "I don't know what ya want from me, but I know when I go to bed at night I want ya next to me. I ain't ever not gonna be an asshole, it's just how I am and I know I ain't ever gonna shower ya with attention that ya deserve….but I love ya Carol."

Carol shook her head, not sure what to say, "Why now? I asked you the other day and you said friends."

Daryl smirked, "Well ya see I was lookin' at this pretty girl upside down and I felt like a fuckin' fool because she saw me rub one out thinkin' about her and then she found me caught in my own damn trap. So I guess ya could say my manhood took a few hits that day."

Carol inched toward him, "So you want me around?"

Daryl nodded, brushing at her now longer hair, "I do. If ya can stand me. Didn't like it when ya didn't come check on me, didn't like it when ya sat with that asshat tonight smilin' at him. Those smiles are suppose to be for me."

Carol blushed looking down, "I'm not going to get younger or prettier, you sure you can deal with having me around?"

Daryl used his knuckle to tilt up her face, "Ain't none of us getting' younger and ya just pretty as ya can be." He leaned in his hands shaking as he kissed her lips softly, chapped against soft. Carol leaned more into him, her hand going to his chest as he deepened the kiss, his mind now asking him why they waited so damn long. When she moaned he pushed his tongue into her mouth taking a deep taste of her, their tongues fighting for control as he felt her moved to his lap.

Daryl leaned back on the bench, letting her straddle him. She looked scared and nervous as she met his eyes, her voice a whisper, "Is this alright?"

Daryl smirked, leaning in to kiss her again, his hands going to her ass to knead the flesh there, "Be better if ya took off those pants…." Carol blushed standing up she went to undo her boots and he caught her wrist, "Leave those on."

Carol did, she smiled shyly, taking off her pants and underwear, as he opened his zipper and let his cock out. She stood before him in-between his legs her hand going to his shaft, "Are you sure? You're not going to change your mind?"

Daryl sat up pushing up her shirt he kissed her belly, his hands now massaging the bare flesh of her ass, he looked up at her, "Ain't the most romantic place for a first time, but I guartnee as soon as my ankle is all good I'll take ya somewhere real nice and do this right. But I want this right now, forever Carol. "

Carol wiped at a tear as she smiled at him, her heart full as she climbed onto his lap. He groaned as she gripped his length guiding him into her core. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to him, their mouths meeting again as they became one. They stayed like that letting each other feel the way they fit together like God had made them for each other. When they couldn't take anymore, Carol pushed him gently back and braced her hands on his chest moving up and down on top of him. He moaned, his hands going under her shirt to find her breast, his fingers rolling the nipples. She moaned, leaning into his shoulder kissing his neck.

He was lost in her, her scent, her soft skin, and her warm walls as they engulfed him. She was lost in him, his rough hands moving all over her body, his hard shaft making her feel things she had never felt in her life.

As she increased her speed he gripped her boots pulling her closer, giving him a better angle as he bucked up into her. When her walls clenched around him and she threw back her neck screaming his name, he sat up pounding into her biting her neck just like he had dreamt about doing. He came hard with her, both of them sagging together against the prison wall behind them.

Once his now soft cock fell from her she sat up and kissed him, "I love you Daryl Dixon, even if you're an asshole sometimes."

Daryl chuckled, "I love you too Carol Ann, even if you're a peeping tom pervert sometimes."

They chuckled, kissing again. Daryl righted himself and helped her redress and then she helped him back inside.

Once he was settled in his bunk, she disappeared coming back with her things she set them aside to be put away later. She stripped down into nothing but one of his flannel sleeveless shirts. He watched her saying nothing as she slipped into bed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

The next morning, their relationship status was changed when Maggie and Glenn came in to check on him. Maggie squeals of delight over finding them both sound asleep curled together could be heard throughout the prison. One thing was for sure Dixons were kind of men that mated for life, but sometimes it took a little seduction and a snare trap for the woman to catch them.

**OK, hope you enjoyed! REVIEW ME!**


	91. Anniversaries

Chapter 91….Anniversaries

**Well this one is really special because it's a late birthday gift to my dear Dixonrocks and a Happy birthday today to my dear mygnomefriend! Dixonrocks, sorry I'm late on this one and I know it's not your request but I hope this makes up for it! Mygnomefriend, I'm sorry you're far away from your family on your birthday but I hope this helps!**

**This request came from adelicateflower who wanted a tattoo thingie, FinnetheHuman had made this kind of request too, but I couldn't figure out how to make it work with the ZA and all. So I'm just saying….pretend….what the hell right? LOL here we go!**

**p.s. I'm trying to update on stuff but this I my second homecoming in two weeks, so I'm busy! LOL…here we go!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl watched Carol as she sighed pulling herself out of the bunk. He knew something was wrong with her, but he had no clue what it was. He sat up and watched her as she got dressed, "What's goin' on in that head of yours?"

Carol shrugged, it had been a year since her and Daryl, Glenn and Maggie, Merle and Beth, and Rick and MIchonne had all gotten married in the big joint wedding in the yard. She had a new crossbow tucked away in the storage area in the pantry. She had seen the others working on things for their spouses but so far Daryl hadn't shown a bit of interest in the whole idea of an anniversary and it was making her pissed more than anything. "I'm fine. I have a lot to do today."

She leaned down after changing her clothes and kissed his forehead, "See you tonight." He groaned as she walked out of the cell, this wasn't good. He had no idea what the hell he had done and now she was shutting him out, that meant something bad. Honestly he hated the word 'fine' because when it came out of her mouth it meant that he was in trouble and he had no idea why.

He pulled himself up from the bunk and changed his clothes. He heard a snickering at the door and turned to see Merle standing there a grin on his face, "So ya don't know what ya did?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Ya gonna tell me ya know?"

Merle nodded, "How long ya been married to the mouse?"

Daryl shrugged, "I don't know….about a year now."

Merle nodded again, "Yup, and women love anniversaries. Like the one we alls havin' in two days."

Daryl groaned rubbing his hand down his face, "Shit, that's what she's all pissed about?"

Merle nodded, "Heard her tellin' Beth down in the common room that ya ain't doin' nothin'. The rest of us have but ya ain't yet. Got somethin' in mind?"

Daryl sighed, "I guess I best figure out some damn thing because if I don't she might rip my dick off in my sleep. We got a run today so I'll find somethin'. What'cha do for Beth anyway?"

Merle smirked, his chest puffing up, "I went back to the farm and got a picture of her family and made her a picture frame for it. Pretty impressive for a guy with one hand, probably get me some ass play for it."

Daryl groaned, having his brother out do him was not going to fly with Carol. He had to figure out something good. He sighed making his way out of the cell; he just hoped he found something on the run. If he didn't his life might really suck, a pissed off wife was worse than anything in the world, even a herd of hungry walkers.

**-Summer Fire-**

He thought about getting her something from the sex store, but then thought against it. He was stupid, but he wasn't that damn stupid. He looked at jewelry in the jewelry store, coming up with a simple chain that could replace the one that use to hold her cross. It got ripped off during a battle with walkers, they had saved the cross, but the chain was trashed. He wished he could come up with something more….something different.

Him and Glenn were on their way back to the prison, when he saw the tattoo shop. He knew in that minute he had to do this, "STOP!"

Glenn slammed the brakes and before he could ask Daryl what the hell the problem was he watched the man kill two walkers and head into the tattoo shop. Glenn sighed pulling the car up to the front door. A few minutes later Daryl came running out with a big duffle bag on his shoulder. He threw the bag in the back seat and smiled at Glenn as he got into the car, "Let's go I got shit to do."

Glenn was quiet for awhile as they travelled down the road toward the prison and then he looked at Daryl, "A tattoo shop?"

Daryl nodded, biting on his thumb nail, "Don't worry about it, just keep your mouth shut for me."

Glenn just shook his head; he wasn't even going to ask. He just pulled into the prison gates and hoped that whatever Daryl had planned was enough to get Carol in a better mood. She had been in a pissy mood all week and honestly when Carol was pissed the food sucked. He just wanted a happy Carol which meant a happy tummy for Glenn.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl pretty much vibrated as Merle set up the stencil that Daryl had made, "I'm fuckin' doin' this shit one handed boy, how the fuck am I gonna wipe the field clean?"

Daryl hadn't thought about that. He groaned, he hated bringing Glenn into this, but what choice did he have? So he threw his shirt back on and headed out of the library and went in search of Glenn. He found him working on the fencing. He walked up and sighed, "I need your help with my anniversary present for Carol."

Glenn turned and snickered, "I thought you got her that necklace. What the hell do you want me to do? Wrap it?"

Daryl growled, "NO smart ass, I'm havin' her name tattooed on my damn back. Merle needs someone to wipe the field. Now will ya fuckin' help or not?"

Glenn sighed, "A tattoo? Really? You think a woman like Carol will like that?"

Daryl groaned, "Just will ya do it or not?"

Glenn snickered, "Alright, watching you in pain and dealing with Merle's ass in close quarters, it's like a dream come true."

An hour later, they were hard at it. Merle worked as fast as he could with one hand, cussing and yelling at Glenn when the younger man didn't wipe away the blood fast enough for him. Daryl wasn't even sure if this was a good idea, but he was the only one that knew Carol had this biker fantasy thing and one of her romance books she read talked about the men having their women's names tattooed across their backs. So he thought she might like knowing that her name was big as could be across his back, letting the world know he belonged to her.

Glenn wiped at the blood, "Did you spell Carol right?"

Merle's face went pale, going over the letters, then he heard Glenn laugh. He looked up at the younger man, setting down the tattoo rig, "I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya!" Glenn squealed and ran around the other side of the table, "Ya think that's funny shit? Huh? I got a rig now I could sneak into your cell and tattoo a dick on your face at night!"

Glenn growled, "You wouldn't dare!"

Rick slammed the door open, "What the hell are you doing down here? I've been looking everywhere for you three!"

Glenn pointed at Daryl, "It's his fault! He waited till the last minute for his anniversary stuff and we've been down here helping him."

Rick walked over and looked at Daryl's back, there almost finished was the name 'Carol' in old English style letters. Rick grinned, "Damn Merle did you do this?"

Merle huffed, "Yeah, I use to do this shit for a livin'. Wish I had both hands though might make me not need a chatty asshole to wipe the field."

Rick chuckled, looking at Daryl, "You sure this is for her and not you? I mean will she like this?"

Daryl groaned, "I have a fuckin' plan. She'll love it, I think. I'm takin' her out of here tomorrow. I hope ya can stand losin' us for the day probably be back the next night."

Rick nodded, "Alright then. Glenn you go now, Maggie is in the tower looking for you and keep your mouth shut about this. If the women ask just say we're working on anniversary stuff."

Glenn nodded, glaring at Merle, "Gladly!"

Merle huffed, muttering under his breath, he walked over to Daryl, "Alright Officer Friendly let's get this bitch finished. After I work a bit just wipe the area clean for me."

As Merle worked Rick chuckled, "Might have you do one for me. Always wanted a tattoo."

Merle smirked, "Well hot damn. Did ya hear that boy we might just redneck up Rick yet."

Daryl just nodded, focusing on the next day. As soon as Merle got his new ink covered he set to working on getting together what he needed. He just hoped this wasn't stupid.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl woke up the morning to soft kisses on his chest. He opened his eyes and smirked as he watched his wife kiss down his stomach to his cock who was already awake and ready, he chuckled, "What are ya doin' woman?"

Carol looked up at him and smiled, "Happy Anniversary."

Daryl pulled her up to him, kissing her softly, when he pulled away they were both panting, "Happy Anniversary to ya too. I got ya somethin'."

Carol's eyes went wide, "Really? I got you something too." She got off the bunk almost like a kid at Christmas and he couldn't help but chuckle watching her. She dashed out of the cell and came back with a crossbow in her hands, "I don't know if it's the best kind, but I found it on a run with Michonne and we looked at several. I hope you like it."

Daryl ran his hand over it, it was nicer than the one he had, it was lighter, would work much better for killing walkers, he smiled at her, "I love it, real light."

Carol nodded pulling a new quiver from behind her back, "I hope this is alright. You said the old one didn't have enough compartments, so I had Merle help me design this one."

He turned the leather arrow holder over in his hands, "Ya used leather?"

Carol nodded sitting on the edge of the bed, "Yeah, Merle and me found several old leather jackets and I cut them up to make it. He helped me. I've never worked with leather before."

Daryl had never had gifts before in his life, and here she went and put months into his gift. He swallowed hard, pulling her to him kissing her softly, "I love it, but not as much as I love my wife. Thank ya baby."

Carol smiled so bright, Daryl thought about pulling her into the bunk with him and taking her there. But he wanted to wait; he wanted this to be good. He smirked getting up he went over to the filing cabinet that they used as a dresser and pulled the chain out, the night before he had already put the cross on it, "I know it ain't much, but I got ya this and I'm takin' ya away after breakfast."

He placed the new chain with her mother's cross in her hands and watched as her eyes started welling up. He sat down next to her, rubbing her arm, "This alright?"

Carol nodded, kissing him twice, "I love it, thank you. Help me put it on." He nodded, kissing her neck, his cock getting hard again; he put the necklace on and sat back looking at his work.

Carol smiled, kissing him again, her hand going to his crotch. He pulled back and shook his head, "Nope, we get to do that all ya want tonight. But for now, let's go make breakfast, well ya make breakfast and I'll pack the bike."

Carol smiled, "You're really taking me away for the night?"

Daryl smirked, running his hand gently down her cheek, "Hell yeah I'm takin' ya on a honeymoon. So move your ass."

Carol giggled as she got dressed, she couldn't believe he was taking her outside the walls of the prison. He never took her anywhere; he hardly ever let her go on runs. But they were leaving for the night and she couldn't wait. She was going to be alone with him and that was what mattered. It was going to be one of the best anniversaries ever.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol stood outside just like Daryl told her too. She had on her black boots he loved and her green cargo pants, with a black low cut shirt that Beth and Maggie insisted she wear. She almost felt silly standing there waiting for him. The others were all standing outside to see them off, all of them all caught up in their anniversary fog of love. When he rounded the corner on the bike she felt herself get wet, there he sat on that damn bike. She had always had fantasies about men on bikes and there he was in all his leather clad glory.

He had on those pants with the knee blown out, his red and black flannel with the sleeves ripped off, his boots, and those damn fingerless gloves. His angel vest was like a beacon to her as she walked toward him, she gave him a half smirk, "You ready?"

Daryl nodded, not saying anything; she climbed on the back and hugged him tight as he drove them away from the others. Carl let them out of the gate and once they cleared the walkers, he opened up the throttle and drove like a wild man to their destination.

Daryl smirked as the Demons clubhouse came into view. He and Merle had gone out after the tattoo was finished and cleared the clubhouse. It was a typical clubhouse of any MC and he and Merle had stumbled across it weeks before when a herd had cut them off from the prison on a run. They had stayed overnight there. Now he hoped he would help her with her biker fantasy, it was the only thing he could think to do special for her. She had dressed up like a damn nurse for him; he just wanted to return the favor. As he pulled into the gates of the clubhouse a few walkers stumbled around, he stopped the bike and shot them with his new bow and then walked over chaining up the gates. He smirked at her and motioned toward the clubhouse, "Come on woman."

Carol grabbed one of the bags he had on the back and followed him inside. He smiled when she stepped into the clubhouse, the bar was picked pretty clean but he had found a few bottles in the back and lined them on the bar. He had also changed some sheets in one of the side rooms for them. Carol spun around, "What are we doing here?"

Daryl put his stuff down and picked her up setting her on the bar, he smirked, his fingers playing with the low v of her shirt, "Thought I'd take my bitch out for the night."

Carol stared at him, "I'm your bitch am I?"

Daryl nodded, his hand going inside her shirt to cup her breast, damn her breast were filling out more and he fucking loved them. "Yup." He pulled at the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She gasped when his hands still in those fingerless gloves undid her bra in one try; he was getting really good at that.

His mouth found her nipple, he loved sucking on her tits, there was something so intoxicating about tasting her like this and he thought for a minute, it might be worth knocking her up just to suck at her breast milk. Yup, he was finding now that he had a wife, he was one dirty fucker.

His teeth bit down on her nipple and she moaned, leaning back on the bar to give him better access. His other hand was twisting around her nipple, as his mouth worked her breast, then he switched, making sure each got the same attention. He loved the little mewling noises she was making as he kept up his assault on her.

He stood back, letting his vest fall to the ground. His fingers working on his shirt, "I did this for ya, I know it ain't all that romantic, but I wanted ya to know that I belong to ya woman, like I ain't ever belonged to anyone else."

He let his shirt fall and then he closed his eyes turning around. He heard her gasp, then the soft thud of her boots on the floor as she jumped down from the bar and walked toward him.

She couldn't believe that there across his back was her name. The skin was raw and angry, but there it was, his declaration in blood and skin that she was his and he was hers. He felt her breasts on his back and he groaned as she wrap her arms around him. Gently kissing the letters, he could hear the tears in her voice, "I love it."

Daryl chuckled, putting his hand on hers at his waist, "Ya sure? Glenn said it was too redneck for ya."

Carol giggled, "Well I guess I'm a little redneck." She kept kissing until she came around to the front of him, her mouth finding his flat nipples. He hissed when she ran her tongue along them, then her hand snaked down the front of his pants, she looked up at him innocently, "How about you take me from behind and you can think about where you'd like your name?"

Daryl nodded, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, he growled, picking her up and carrying her to one of the side rooms. He all but kicked the door open. His mouth never leaving hers, until he threw her down on the bed. She was panting as he took off his boots and his pants. He went to take off the gloves and she grabbed his wrist, "Leave them on, please?"

Daryl looked at her face and then the gloves, "Like in your books?"

Carol blushed; she couldn't believe he knew about those, she read them when he was on late watch with Merle. "Yeah." Her words were breathy and he knew she was embarrassed.

Daryl chuckled, hitching up one of her legs, he bit into the soft leather of her boots, "It's alright woman, I like ya bein' my bitch. My dirty little girl, but ya can leave these on, but lose the pants."

Carol stood up working her pants and underwear off leaving the boots on. Daryl moved her onto the bed on all fours, his hands going up and down her back. He hated to mark her creamy skin, but the thought of his name across her back, well that made him hard as hell. He could take her from behind and see his name dancing on her skin. He felt her shutter as he ran his cock up and down her entrance, she was already moaning and he could feel her dripping down the inside of her thighs. He had to be inside her, he needed to feel her sweet heat wrapped around him. He thrust into her, going full tilt in one push.

Carol screamed out, her body working back against his, she wanted more of him. She loved when he took her rough. His hand went to her clit, the feel of the leather against her clit had her bucking against him and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum hard. She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked, "HARD! I want you to fuck me HARD!"

Daryl groaned, thrusting hard into her, she gasped, "Ya like that? Does daddy's dirty little bitch like that shit?"

Carol moaned, "YES! Please more, harder, make me scream!"

Daryl growled as he worked in and out of her, thrusting as hard as he could. Their pelvic bones were hitting so hard he knew she would walk stiff the next day. "Cum for me! Fuckin' cum for me!"

Carol nodded, sweat was dripping from both of them, their bodies both alive as they neared their peaks. Carol screamed out first, her whole body going tense and her walls slamming down around him. His eyes slammed shut as she came hard, milking him to his own edge and they both fell over together.

When Carol started to come down from her high she was panting, Daryl had collapsed onto her back and he was lying on top of her, kissing her back. Carol sighed smiling against the pillows, "God that was the best anniversary ever."

Daryl chuckled, moving so he fell onto his stomach next to her, they were both looking at each other. He touched her face, "I'm so glad woman. Ya been so grumpy lately and I wasn't sure what the fuck to do about it. I'm glad ya liked it. I can't wait to put my name on ya. We can do it when we get back to the prison. I'll have Merle do it."

Carol chuckled nervously sitting up; she pulled her knees to her chest, kicking off her boots, "Well about that. I found out yesterday and I wasn't sure how to tell you."

Daryl looked at her, he could see how nervous she was, "What did ya find out?" His heart was beating fast, what the fuck was going on?

Carol looked at him tears welling in her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Daryl might have been lying on a bed, but he passed out. He woke up to Carol slapping his face gently, her eyes filled with tears. Things were changing for Daryl and changing fast. That night at the old MC clubhouse he had raged a little, he had held her then, telling her it would be fine. By the time they got back to the prison, he had finally come to terms with the fact he was going to be a daddy. He loved her and he could do this, even if he was scared as hell. Yup, life was all about change and Daryl Dixon was learning to change with it.

**Hope you liked! REVIEW ME! **


	92. Baby Makes Three?

Chapter 92….Baby Makes Three?

**Well I heard the chants! I'm doing a second part to the last chapter. This one will be more sweet than any thing…Hope you enjoy. Sending you guys lots of hugs, it's a Monday and boy does it feel like one! **

**-Summer Fire- (the telling)**

Daryl felt something hitting his face softly and he opened his eyes to see Carol leaning over him slapping him gently. "Daryl?"

Daryl swatted at her hands, "I'm fine woman, I'm just fuckin' fine, give me a minute."

Carol sat back on her heels, her hands in her lap. Daryl looked at her; she looked like a fucking goddess sitting there naked her body still flush from sex. He could see the tears in her eyes and he groaned, reaching out for her, "Come 'ere"

She nodded, tears finally rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Daryl chuckled, tightening his arms around her, "It's fine, a baby is a good thing. We have asskicker and she's doin' good. What's one more baby?"

Carol sniffled, bringing her head up she looked at him, "Are you sure? That you're not mad?"

Daryl smirked, his heart was still telling him to run screaming to the hills, he had no idea what this meant for him or her, but he knew that he loved Carol with all his heart and the baby she was carrying they made together. "Yeah it's gonna be fine, now get some damn sleep. We need to get back early tomorrow and I plan on fuckin' ya again."

Carol huffed, snuggling into his chest, "You only want me for my body."

Daryl snickered, "Well maybe a little…."

Carol swatted at his chest and he laughed, kissing the top of her head and pulling her to him closer. He was terrified but hell; he was game as long as her ass was beside him.

**-Summer Fire (morning sickness)**

Daryl had no idea where it was coming from, he watched her every morning as she fell on her knees and hugged herself to the bucket she had brought into their cell. He would get up blurry eyed and rub her back, waiting for her to stop. She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, "I'm ok, you can go."

Daryl sighed, every morning this was the dance they did. Every morning she would stop just long enough to try and get him to leave. He hated this, "Ain't goin' nowhere till ya can get off the floor on your own. Now just focus on what ya is doin'."

He heard Merle's voice booming toward the cell, "Is she still throwin' up, Jesus, when will this shit end?"

Merle stepped through the curtain and Daryl threw a boot at him. Him and Carol were both naked and he didn't want his brother getting an eyeful of his wife, "GET THE FUCK OUT ASSHOLE!"

Merle chuckled just as Carol threw up again, "I'll wait in the common room for ya. Good luck boy."

Carol groaned, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't no big thing woman, ain't your fault my kid is somersaultin' the fuck out of ya and makin' ya sick. Just focus, I love ya and I'm right here."

Carol looked up at him, she looked a little green, "I love you too…." She heaved again and Daryl resumed rubbing her back, hoping like hell this part was almost over.

**-Summer Fire- (second trimester)**

He was hiding, he knew he was a fucking coward, but between the mood swings and the crazed sex starved way she was always wanting sex, he was fucking exhausted. The day had started off fine, until Rick said they needed to go on a run for supplies. Daryl and Merle were always the first two volunteer, but this time, when he nodded he would go, she had stormed toward the men redder in the face than he had ever seen, "You're NOT going."

Daryl's head snapped back like he'd been slapped, "Woman, ya ain't in the position to tell me I ain't goin'. Now get your ass back inside with the other women."

Merle, Rick, and Glenn all turned at his words almost like they were grieving for him already. He started walking toward them, when a rock, a fucking rock hit him in the back of his damn head. He turned to see his wife, her face twisted up in rage with tears falling down her face, "Don't go!"

Daryl touched the back of his head and felt a small trickle of blood, "DID. YOU. HIT. ME. WITH. A. ROCK?"

Carol nodded, looking more like a toddler than a woman bringing another life into the world in months, "Yes, I'm sorry, but you weren't listening to me!"

Daryl stalked over to her, trying to hold his temper, "Get your ass back into the prison right the fuck now and I'll forget about this whole thing."

Carol nodded her head looking defeated she walked toward the prison. Then he watched in horror as she started to run, he knew she was crying. He groaned walking back toward the other men. Rick raised an eyebrow, "How about you stay here today?"

Daryl shook his head, "NO, she's fine. This shit has to stop; she's all over the fucking place."

Merle chuckled, "Ain't that how pregnant women are?"

Glenn nodded, "She's really scary though how she just starts laughing or crying at the drop of a hat."

Rick smiled, "You haven't seen anything yet. Has she started the sex stuff yet?"

Daryl groaned, his face turning red. Merle cackled and slapped him on the back, "That's fuckin' great! I should go inside and knock up my little angel, if it gets me more sex!"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, it's all the fuckin' time. Like I'm a damn machine or some shit! My dick's gonna fuckin' fall off or some shit."

Rick snickered, "It'll slow down as she gets bigger and more miserable. Just hang in there. If you two are sure this is what you want, head out and we'll see you by dinner."

That was this morning and now he was sitting outside, his back against the prison smoking. He hadn't gone in to see her and he figured he'd just stay out of her radar and sneak into the cell after she fell asleep. He heard boots coming and looked up to see Merle. His brother looked pissed as he reached down and hauled Daryl to his feet, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WANTED YA TO STAY FOR?"

Daryl shook his head, trying to push Merle off him, "NO, what the fuck is wrong now?"

Merle growled, "Today was Sophia's birthday. Beth said she's done nothin' but cry her fuckin' eyes out. That god damn calendar of Hershel's is screwing up shit."

Daryl felt sick, "Why the fuck didn't she say something?"

Merle pushed him back, "I don't know, but she's layin' in your cell cryin'. Now you and your dick get up there and take care of that shit!" Daryl watched as his brother stomped back toward the prison, he sighed throwing his cigarette down, this shit was bad.

When he stepped into the cell, Beth was sitting on the bunk, stroking her hair and talking softly to her. Beth turned to glare at him when he cleared his throat, she sighed, "Carol, you just call me if you need something. I'm going to see about Merle."

Carol didn't look at him; she just nodded her head as the other woman left. Daryl sighed, kneeling down next to bed; he put his hand on her shoulder rolling her over. She resisted him a little but he got her on her back. He sighed, pulling up her shirt slowly, he leaned down and kissed the now ever present baby bump, "Hey kid it's your dad. Your mom is pretty pissed with me; she hit me with a damn rock today. But ya know me, I'm too damn hard headed to listen to her and I left her and you today. She's sad about your sister Sophia." He felt Carol sob, he looked up at her and ran his thumb under her eyes to get the tears, "I'm sorry woman, but ya got to tell me, like outright. Just tellin' me that ya want me to stay well I didn't know."

Carol nodded, her chin trembling, "I know. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I cry all the time and when I'm not crying, I want you so bad I just want to bust!"

Daryl chuckled, his hand still massaging her bump, "I love ya woman, it's fine. Now why don't ya scoot over and we can talk about this little ones sister."

Carol moved, letting him on the bunk, his arms encircled her and they laid there, his hand on her stomach, both of them talking about Sophia. He knew it would be a hard road for his family, but together they could do anything.

**-Summer Fire – (Almost time)**

Carol paced back and forth in the yard. The Georgia sun had been down for an hour, but the heat was suffocating as she tried to work through the contractions. She had left Daryl on watch, not wanting him to know that it was time. She eyed Michonne standing off to the side, "Want me to get him yet?"

Carol shook her head, "NO! It's going to be a while yet. You can go, I'll come get you."

Michonne snickered, "They're coming closer I'm not leaving you. Someone has to get that redneck of yours so we can get you inside."

Carol felt another contraction take her and she doubled over, feeling the warm gush of water down her legs, "OH NO! Michonne!"

Michonne laughed, rubbing her back, "I know, I'm on it. Let's get you over near the wall." Just then Merle walked out into the yard and saw the two women. His eyebrow shot up, Michonne waved him off, "Get Daryl and get him down here, we're having a baby tonight."

Merle grinned, running toward the tower, he slammed over the door, Daryl and Rick looking up at him, "Come on boy it's time!"

Daryl went pale, "Time?"

Rick clapped him on the back, "Go on we'll keep watch. Good luck! Remember don't listen to anything she says right now."

Daryl nodded, going down the stairs of the tower he wasn't sure what laid ahead of him, when he got to the yard, he saw Michonne and Carol. He ran over, "What can I do?"

Michonne laughed, Carol was trying to focus on her breathing, "Just help me get her inside; it's all going to be fine. Just breathe, both of you!"

**-Summer Fire – (After)**

Daryl had never seen something so scary and beautiful at the same time. The birth had been rough on her, but he had never been prouder of her. He hated how beat up and tired she looked laying there in the bunk. But in his arms cradled against him were his son and daughter. He couldn't believe that they had been blessed with two babies at one time. When Hershel had handed him his son Dylan he had no clue what the hell to do with the screaming little ball of fury. But then Hershel said he saw another head and Daryl felt the room spin. Maggie had helped him into a chair before he fell down, his hand going to Carol's as she grinned at him, "Another one."

Daryl nodded leaning down he kissed her, "Push this one out baby. Come on woman; bring this Dixon into the world."

Their daughter May came into the world and things went haywire. At first the little one didn't scream, didn't move and then Hershel grabbed her feet and slapped her ass, getting her to scream so loud he thought the walls of the prison rattled. Then he was shoved the little girl and pushed out of the cell as they worked on saving Carol.

After hours Daryl had feed both babies with Beth's help and changed them. His sister-in-law now showing with the next of the new Dixons brewing in her own stomach. Hershel had come out and told him that she would be fine, she'd never have any more children, but that she was strong and he was sure by morning she would be better.

Stepping through the curtain he was relieved to see her eyes opened, she stared at him with the two babies, "Can I see them?"

He nodded kicking the chair near the bed as he eased into it, handing her their son first, "Dylan Matthew this here's the best woman you'll ever meet, your momma. Momma this is your little boy."

Carol sobbed as he eased the little boy into her arms. Then he kissed May, shifting her into Carol's other arm, helping her hold them both, "This here is May Sophia and this May is your momma. Momma this is May."

Carol looked up at him, she was pain he would never be able to understand but she smiled at him like he had given her the best gift ever, "Thank you. I love you so much."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her softly, "I'm the one that should be thankin' ya, I love ya too woman. We got ourselves one hell of a family now."

They never talked about how their lives changed. Over the years May and Dylan grew strong, thrived in their world, thanks to the will of their parents. May had asked her daddy once why he had all of their names on his back and he simply said it was a reminder to everyone else that his life wasn't the most important one, that his family came first and it was a mark he wore proudly on his back.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed that! I know I did! REVIEW ME! **


	93. It's in the Rings

Chapter 93…..It's in the Rings

**Ok, finishing up my requests I had in the inbox. These are last three I have. I'm going to do seven more chapters for this one, so the first seven requests I get will end this drabble series. I will be starting a new one called Autumn Smolder, so don't worry! I'll still be taking requests. So get your ideas in for me. I want to finish this up and be fresh for the new season, only six more days ladies! **

**So this one will cover requests from Dixonrocks about rings, FinnetheHuman who wanted one where Daryl still flinches and Carol reads into it wrong, and EmeraldKitten who wanted one where Daryl has to dress up. I hope you enjoy! Here we go!**

**Also check out Athlete Girl's 'Anniversaries' she did the METH counterpart to my chapter called 'Creeks'. **

**Also I know so long today, Daryl's partner….Carol….did anyone else see all that on tumblr and the articles coming out! OMG…and they said the hug between him and Beth was because he told her that her love interest in episode one got killed…..so there you go ladies….LOL…I'm giddy!**

**-Summer Fire-**

He wished he didn't do it, but he did, every time she touched him, he still flinched a little. He knew it was getting to her, for God sakes they had sex every night. He always let her start things and he always flinched. It didn't matter that she had never even hinted at being mean or rough with him, but he flinched. He knew she was getting sick of it, but moving her stuff out of the cell, that was too much. He wasn't ready to give up on this, hell he loved her to damn much.

He stalked through the prison, looking for her, he found her in the kitchen. When he opened the door she looked up and he could see how red rimmed her eyes were, "Where's your stuff Carol?"

She looked up and shrugged a little, her voice strained, "I thought it was better this way, give you more space."

Daryl walked closer to her, his hands on his hips, "Ya done with me?" His jaw was set hard and he ready for the rejection, but when she looked up at him he didn't see it.

Carol shook her head, "NO, I'm not done with you. I just thought that after last night….I feel like every time I touch you I'm hurting you. I just couldn't keep hurting you. I figured it would be better if I moved out of the cell. I'm so damn sorry. I just want you to be happy."

Daryl grabbed her arms, pulling her around the counter so she was standing in front of him, he brushed at some flour on her face, his eyes boring into hers, "I'll let ya know when ya hurt me. Ya ain't ever hurt me woman, not till I got back today and found your shit gone. I ….well ya know how I feel….ain't let anyone touch me like ya do. I'm getting' better at not flinchin'."

Carol put her hand to his cheek and smirked, "You didn't flinch."

Daryl smirked at her, "Nope, not that time woman. I'm getting' better. Need a lot of practice so ya best get your shit back into that cell, unless ya want me huntin' ya down all the time."

Carol smirked, wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him close and loved the fact that he didn't pull away or tense. Maybe he was getting better.

He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes, "I ….well ya know…."

Carol smiled, "I love you too."

When their lips brushed together it shot sensations through both their bodies as the kisses got deeper, his tongue seeking her out as he moved her back against the counter. He gripped her hips and set her down hard on the counter top, their tongues fighting for control. He pulled away a little breathless, a smirk on his face, "I didn't flinch at all through that."

Carol smirked back at him, pulling him close, "No you didn't."

**-Summer Fire-**

They were getting close to the big day and Carol had a ton of stuff to do. She had moved back into their cell and things were going fine, fine until he got that damn ring. He thought he was really doing something good with the ring, he had been out with Glenn finishing up last minute wedding stuff and he had gone into one of the jewelry shops, his eyes going over the ring display. He heard Glenn come up behind him, "You know, you should get her one."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, just lookin', ya get your band ya needed?"

Glenn nodded holding up his hand where the band was already, "Yup, I'm ready when you are, but she'd like the ring. I'm telling you."

Daryl looked over the simple bands in front of him and grabbed one that fit his finger and one that he thought would fit Carol's. He shoved them into his pocket and headed out to the car. When he got in Glenn smirked at him, "We could do a double wedding!"

Daryl growled at him, "Ain't no double nothin' if ya die from an arrow in the ass, now drive."

As they got closer to the prison he hoped that Carol would like the rings, he didn't know what he could promise her, but he could damn well promise her his heart.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol was having the day from hell. It seemed no matter where she went there they were, Anna and Veronica the two snottiest bitches she had ever had the misfortunate of knowing. They were there at breakfast, snickering at her as Daryl kissed her good bye. She knew what they were thinking, what was someone like her doing with someone like him?

It all came to a head when they were doing laundry. All the Woodbury ladies came out to help and she was trying to focus on her washing and not the stares and whispers of the two women, but they sought her out.

Veronica came toward her with a wicked grin, "So Carol, tell me how did YOU land a man like Daryl?"

Maggie hissed at her, "Get back to work."

Carol glared at the two women waving Maggie to calm down, "It's simple, I was his friend first."

Anna huffed, "More like his mom! Oh my God really Carol, you should just step away and let one of us younger women have him. I mean I bet your vagina has bats in it! You can't possible give him a child or make him happy in bed. I mean really."

Maggie stepped between Carol and the women, "I suggest you two BITCHES go back to work before you meet my fist."

Michonne stepped out of the shadows, pulling her sword, "There a problem here?"

Veronica and Anna shrunk back at the sight of Michonne. Maggie nodded, "These two have been sayin' shit all day to Carol and I'm done with this."

Carol huffed, "It's fine, they're just jealous. It's not worth killing them, though if I were them I'd lock my cell door before I go all mommy dearest on them with my buck knife."

Veronica and Anna huffed, grabbing their baskets of laundry they took off for the prison. Carol let out a shaky breath and tried to focus on what she was doing, but the tears were already threatening to spill from her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Michonne there, "Don't listen to them. Daryl isn't the kind of man that would be with you out of any reason other than he wants to be with you."

Carol nodded, turning back to her work, but the damage was done. She was too old for him and she had no idea what to do. He needed someone that could give him a child and she wasn't it. She figured when she got done with the wash she'd gather her things out of their cell and make a clean break, tell him that they couldn't be together, that he was too good for her.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl hadn't seen her since he got back. He was getting ready to go up to their cell, when Maggie and Michonne pulled him into the pantry and slammed the door. Both women were fuming, "What the fuck happened to ya two?"

Maggie huffed, "Stuff happened when you were gone. BAD STUFF!"

Michonne growled, "Those two bitches from Woodbury got to her today and she moved her stuff down to the library."

Daryl's eyes went wide, "WHAT? What the fuck did they say?"

Maggie chuckled evilly, "Oh that she was too old for you, more your mom than girlfriend."

Michonne nodded, "That she couldn't give you a child and that she was washed up and you were only with her out of duty."

Daryl growled, he was pissed; he went to storm out of the pantry and put some arrows into two up tight asses when he heard a ping of metal hit the ground, then another. Maggie bent down and picked up the two rings, she looked at Daryl then the rings, "Are these for you two?"

Daryl blushed, trying to take them back, "Give those to me!"

Maggie shook her head, "Oh no, I know what we need to do, if you're willing to do it."

Daryl didn't like the look in Maggie's eye, "I ain't a pussy."

Michonne chuckled, "Nothing pussy about doing something for the woman you love. Come on hunter; let's go see what Maggie has in mind."

Maggie let out a little squeal and Daryl felt like he had just sold his soul to the devil. He let the two women lead him out of the pantry and into the prison. Hoping whatever plan they had would work and that Carol would be wearing his ring by the end of the night.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol lay on the old couch in the library staring at the wall, she wasn't going to dinner. She didn't want to see those women, see him. Her heart ached for him, she loved him so much, but they were right. He was too good for her, too beautiful. He deserved to be married or with a woman that could give him children, not her.

She heard the door open and looked up. The sight before her made her heart stop. Standing there in a grey suit with a red bow tie was Daryl. It looked like he'd been scrubbed within an inch of his life. He looked uncomfortable as hell, the only thing that was his were his boots and his black belt. He stepped into the room and looked around, "Came back and ya was gone from the cell."

Carol sat up on the couch, her hands going to her lap, "Yeah."

Daryl nodded stepping closing, his thumb going to his mouth to chew his nerves getting the best of him. Michonne and Maggie had produced this damn thing he was wearing and said every woman loved a man in a suit, but he just wanted to rip the thing off, "Why ya like it better down here? I mean I can go get my shit and we can make this our place."

Carol sighed, willing the tears to stay at bay, "I just thought you might like your space. Give you time to think about things."

Daryl dropped his thumb from his mouth and walked towards her, only stopping when his legs hit her knees, "Why do I gotta think? I don't sleep unless ya is next to me."

Carol let out a sob and put her hand over her mouth, he dropped down onto his knees in front of her. His rough calloused hand brushing down her cheek, "Don't ya know I love ya and I don't want to be without ya? Ya let those women get to ya and I thought we had talked about this shit. Those two bitches are only alive because they hid behind the biggest guy they could find. The only woman hidin' behind my ass is ya and that's because I had push ya there. Now look at me damn it."

Carol looked up her body shaking, her chin trembling, "But I probably can't give you kids, I'm old."

Daryl huffed, his hands now resting on her thighs as he gently massaged the top of them, "What if we don't have kids? There's plenty of kids up in the yard right now ain't got no momma or daddy. And as far as old, fuck Carol ya only four years older than my ass, pretty as the day I first saw ya. That's ya lettin' them get to ya. Anythin' else ya need to clear up?"

Carol looked into his eyes, her hand going out to cup his cheek and he turned into the touch almost moaning at the feel, "No, I'm sorry I took my stuff from the cell. I love you."

Daryl smiled, leaning in he kissed her lips, pulling back he grabbed her legs, allowing himself to pull her so he was right between her legs now, "I'll forgive ya, it's kind of nice to have ya be the one bein' stupid for a change. Almost screwed up the whole damn surprise I had for ya."

Carol's eyes went wide, "What surprise?"

Daryl chuckled, he held up his hand where his band was already, "Well Carol Ann, see there's this weddin' in a few weeks and Hershel said he'd married us before hand, just you and me and our family, not those other assholes. What do ya say? Want to be a Dixon?"

Carol watched as he pulled a smaller band from his suit pocket. Carol sobbed shaking her head, "Yes, Jesus yes!"

Daryl smiled, slipping the ring on her finger, their lips brushed against each other and he felt her groan as his hand found her breast; he pulled away panting, "I got plans for ya woman. Now get out of those clothes."

Sex for them was a dance, one that varied from pure pleasure to sometimes a little pain. Both Daryl and Carol had been repressed sexually for so long that they enjoyed their private time. Daryl knew the minute that they tied that damn bow tie around his neck that he wanted to see it in her mouth, wanted his belt around her pretty wrists, sick as he was he knew his woman would fucking love it.

So when they were both naked, he turned her leaning her over the arm of the couch, he ran his hands up and down the soft delicate flesh that was his woman's. She arched her back mewling at the sensation of his rough hands against her skin, she knew this was going to be different and she loved it. Daryl tugged on his cock as he reached down and grabbed the bow tie, turning her head so he could kiss her, he did roughly, biting a little at her tongue and lips. There wasn't anything he didn't love about this woman from the tips of her silver hair to the bottoms of her little feet, he loved it all and had tasted it all at one point or another. He pulled away and smirked at her, "Ya been a real bad girl runnin' from daddy like that."

Carol felt her core flood this was going to be one of those times, he was going to make it worth every second. She had introduced this into their sex rotation as a way to stop him from flinching from her and it had worked. Over the months since they had the first talk about flinching to the time she almost moved out on him, this had really helped him break out of his shell with her and he never flinched from her touch anymore. "I was bad daddy, what kind of punishment will I get?"

Daryl heard the door creak and he knew that Maggie and Michonne had made sure that Veronica and Anna were getting an eyeful right now. He didn't stop what he was doing, he growled into Carol's ear, "Ya feel how hard I am, ya the only one to make me hard woman. The ONLY FUCKIN' ONE!" He kissed her again and when he pulled away he put the bow tie into her mouth and she moaned. His hands and mouth running up and down her back, biting and kissing, touching and pinching, he could get enough of her.

He reached down grabbing the belt, he pushed his hard as granite cock against her ass and she moaned loudly, he chuckled, "That's my dirty girl, ya like that cock rammed up your ass don't ya?"

Carol nodded her head as he reached for her wrists and pulled them back around her back and as gently as he could he tied them together with his belt. When he pulled on the belt she moaned again and he knew she was ready. Without warning he thrust full hilt into her, burying so deep inside her pretty pink that he had to grit his teeth and flex his thighs to keep from cumming. She screamed into the bow tie and he felt her cum all around him. He slapped her ass, "Bad girl cummin' so soon, have to make ya do that again."

Carol couldn't believe the sensations he was making catch fire in her body. Each thrust was more powerful and her body was trembling after she came again, and then again. She couldn't believe he was holding on so long, but when he began slamming into her and pulling on her wrists she knew he was close. His cock was so hard and throbbing inside her now sensitive core she knew she would cum again but this time they would cum together.

Daryl was pouring with sweat and Carol's body was slick with it as their pelvis slammed together, he knew he should've forgotten the condom but at this point, being inside bare back he didn't know if he'd ever wear one again, he felt her tightening around him again and felt his own release coming. His balls tightened and the heat in his gut seemed to pour out of him into her as he roared, "FUCK! FUCK!"

He slammed his eyes shut feeling her walls twitch and tremble, milking him for all she was worth. His hands were still gripping her hips as he gently kissed the middle of her back. He knew he half fucked her into a coma as he undid the belt from her wrists. She was panting and still moaning softly as he scooped her up and walked over sitting down on the couch, pulling her into his lap.

Her eyes were closed as he rubbed her back, their fingers entwined and he looked at the rings. Kissing her forehead, "Ya alright?"

Carol smiled, "Oh hell yeah I'm better than alright. I need a nap."

Daryl chuckled, "Me too baby, me too."

Carol opened her eyes and smiled at him, kissing him softly, she pulled back, "I love you."

Daryl chuckled, "I love ya, don't go runnin' from me again woman. Ain't no one comin' between this, this here is forever."

Carol nodded her head, settling her head onto his chest. Daryl had almost forgotten about their visitors when he saw the door open a little more, he cleared his throat, "I HOPE YA LADIES GOT A GOOD SHOW, NOW LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE BEFORE I PUT AN ARROW IN YOUR ASSES! MY WIFE AND ME NEED A NAP BEFORE I FUCK HER AGAIN."

Carol looked at him in surprise and heard the door slam, she smiled at him, "You set them up to see us?"

Daryl nodded, his fingers finding her nipples, his cock already gearing up for round two, "Yup, those little bitches needed to know that you're the only woman around that can handle what this Dixon is packing."

Carol pulled him into a long kiss, which led to them making love two more times lazily on the floor. They were married in a small ceremony before Maggie and Glenn, just their group was invited. No one ever said anything else to Carol about not being able to handle Daryl; in fact most of the women looked at her in awe in that she was able to take whatever he had to give her in bed. Mostly they just knew for two people to be that comfortable with each other, it must be love.

**Hope you liked it! Took forever to write! REVIEW ME!**


	94. Sun to Moon

Chapter 94…Sun to the Moon

**Well I'm finishing this up and I have two requests to tackle in this one. One is from DarkAngelsShadow where Daryl tells the kids the Cherokee legend of the Sun and the Moon. (hope I don't butcher it too badly, just remember I don't get paid, hugs) **

**I have one more request in my inbox for tomorrow, it's a smutty one! So come on guys send me stuff!**

**Keep the requests coming! I'm trying to finish this one up! Don't forget Autumn Smolder is on the horizon! **

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl loved the time he spent with the kids helping Carol with her lessons. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved being around the kids. Until Carl and Asskicker he'd never really been around kids and he was surprised to find out he honestly liked them. They were loud, like him. Brutally honest, like him. Acted on impulse, like him. So he liked them, he really did.

Mia one of the younger girls in Carol's weapon training class came out and smiled at him, "Miss Carol said to hold your horses, they can't get Miss Vicki's baby to settle down and Mr. Martinez is gone and he usually does it."

Daryl sighed, "Alright, well sit down and we'll wait for her."

Martin, one of the boys that hung out with Carl groaned, "The sun is in my eyes."

Daryl chuckled looking up at the sun, "The sun is just tryin' to do it's thing and let the world grow. Hell boy ya even grow from bein' in it."

Martin huffed, "I don't really like the sun it makes you get skin cancer. What I need is a pair of sunglasses."

Daryl rolled his eyes, looking at the small group of kids, he couldn't believe even now how sissy like some of them were, "Well ya know the sun is pretty damn hardcore, at least from the way the Cherokee tell it."

Mia sat up, she loved listening to him tell stories, "Why is the sun tough Mr. Daryl?"

Daryl smirked at her, "Well ya see I told ya the sun was real lonely, the great spirit had created it to make Mother Earth grow but he was up there all by himself. He was up there shining everyday all the time and he had no one to talk too or no one to care about. Well the Great Spirit saw this and he knew the sun wasn't shining as bright as he could because he was sad."

Martin huffed, "Oh great now you're telling us the sun was depressed, he should get some Zoloft for that, that's what my mom use to take."

Daryl growled, he was one step away from putting an arrow in the kid's ass, but he went on, "So the Great Spirit decided the Sun needed a mate."

Mia sat up on her knees, "The sun has a girlfriend?"

Daryl chuckled, "Well yeah, a partner might sound better….so anyway the Great Spirit made the Moon. She was cold to his hot, she was gentle to look at where he was blinding and she was calm to his storm. Well anyway, the Great Spirit told the sun that he had created her for him, but they couldn't share the sky at the same time, he said that the sun would have to die each night so she may live."

Mia gasped, "He had to die?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, he had to die each night for her, but ya see once the sun saw her, saw her beauty and how gentle she was, he knew he'd die for her every night. He knew he'd give up his own light to make sure she had a place in the world."

Martin groaned, "This is stupid, so he's going to die every night for a woman he can't touch."

Daryl gritted his teeth, "I'm getting' to that part."

Martin shrank back and sighed as Daryl continued, "Well the Great Spirit saw how much the sun loved the moon and he felt sad for the moon because every night when the sun disappeared she would be so sad she'd almost turn blue, he decided they had to be together at least part of the time. Ya see the Earth was growing from the Sun's rays, but the animals loved the moon, so he couldn't let them be together all the time. So he found a way for them to orbit around the Earth and a few times a year, they were together, we call them an eclipse but see the Cherokee knew it was just the Sun getting' a little alone time with his woman the moon."

Mia smiled, "It's so romantic!"

Martin made a face, "Sounds like the Sun was a pussy."

Daryl had reached his breaking point, he was going to kill this kid, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Carol's face, she smiled at him. Walking to stand in front of him, she cocked her head at Martin, "Martin, someday when you find a woman that will put up with you, I hope she will love you like the moon loved the sun. Because that's what love is, that's the point of the story, love means scarf ice. We are all family and we scarf ice every day for each other, it didn't make the sun a 'pussy' because he did what she needed to survive, it made him a man of honor. Now come on you guys let's show Daryl how good we've gotten at this. To the fence."

She turned around and winked at him, making his heart beat a little faster. He followed her toward the fences, realizing that he was following her like the sun followed the moon. When had he gotten to this point where his own life didn't matter, that what matter was hers. He smiled to himself as he watched her with the kids; he just wished he knew if she understood how important she was to him.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol had changed for bed and was sitting in her bunk, she was exhausted. Besides her usual day to day stuff like laundry and cooking for the masses, she had taken on the class and was learning everything she could from Hershel and the new doctor Bob. She even found time to take guard shifts and she was so tired as she crawled into the bunk and closed her eyes for a second. Her mind kept drifting back to the story that Daryl had told the kid, it was sweet, yet she felt it fit them perfectly. She heard a rustling and looked up to see the man himself stepping into their cell. She smiled, "I thought you had watch tonight."

Daryl shrugged, putting his bow on the top bunk where he slept, "I traded with Karen and Tyreese, can I…well …..I wanted to talk to ya."

Carol smiled at him, patting the edge of the bunk, "Sure."

Daryl sat down, his thumb going to mouth as he nervously chewed on it, he had no clue what the hell he was doing. It all sounded really good in his head and now sitting there with her he had no clue what the fuck he was doing. Carol reached out and put her hand on his arm, gently pulling his thumb from his mouth, "Well, what can I do for you?"

Daryl looked at her, looked at her smile, the way it lit up the room, she never smiled at anyone else like that but him. The way her freckles danced across her face with the light glow of the candle she had lit. She licked her lips and he stared at the plump rose like things, he wanted to taste them, wanted to kiss her. He looked at the wall, willing himself to get a damn grip, his voice came out strained, "Ya know I'm your sun right? That I'd do anythin' to protect ya keep ya happy."

Carol nodded, her heart speeding up, "I know that, you've proven that so many times."

Daryl swallowed hard and looked at her, "I want ya to be my moon, I know this sounds stupid." He stood up pacing the small cell, raking his hands through his hair, "SHIT, this sounded better when it was in my damn head….fuck Carol."

Carol stood up slow, almost like she was approaching a scared wounded animal, she put a hand on his back and felt the tension leave him. He turned around slowly looking at her like he was searching her face for something. Carol smiled, stepping closer to him, her hands now going to his board chest, "Daryl Dixon, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Daryl groaned, "See ya made a joke of this, FUCK, I can't do nothin' right….." He was cut off by the sweet pressure of her lips against his. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, they had been dancing around this for three years and now his best friend, his cellmate, was there in his arms kissing him. Carol broke the kiss first and looked at him, he smirked, "I don't like girlfriend, makes us sound like we're sixteen, I think we're more partners."

Carol nodded, her hand brushing through his scruff, "Partners for life then it is. I love you Daryl."

Daryl growled almost as he moved his hands a little lower, his large hands cupping her ass, "I love ya too woman." His lips found hers again and she moaned as he deepened the kiss their tongues suckling at each other.

As he pulled back from her, both of the panting for more he smirked at her, "Ya know what?"

Carol shook her head, "No what?"

Daryl smirked, "You're a hell of a lot prettier than the damn moon." He kissed her again, his best friend, his partner, his woman.

**I know…no smut, but this one was so FLUFFY I had to leave it here! I hope you enjoyed and it fed into your CARYL feels from all the good news yesterday! His PARTNER! I'm dying! REVIEW ME!**


	95. Commando No More: Fan Warning

Chapter 95….Commando No More: Fan Warning

**Well I was going to wait for this one, but I figured what the hell get it out there and wait for more requests! This one comes from blueboy3296 who asked at first for Daryl to wear something of Carol's, but then she wanted Daryl to give Carol a pedicure…well I'm working them both into this. I hope you like it. **

**Also added in something for my dear MrsReedus69 who loves herself some smut! **

**I'm working on more for today. Running a fever, my kids are sharing germs again. I get them better and they share with me…not fair. I know it's close it's almost time for the new season! I can't freaking wait! Hugs!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol groaned watching him get ready to leave, "I mean it Daryl you have to promise me you'll be careful."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Jesus woman this is me we're talkin' about. I'm always careful and I always come back to your ass. Now relax."

Carol sighed, sitting up on the edge of the bunk, "And no fighting! I swear if I hear you get into a fight or get hurt you'll be doing my nails for a week!"

Daryl looked at her, there was no way in hell he was going to do her fucking nails, he wasn't that pussy whipped yet, "I'll be fine." He smirked, leaning down to kiss her, "Besides, I got my lucky undies on."

Carol blushed hard; the first time she had sent him off on a run after they got together she had put a pair of her lacy boy briefs into his bag. When he got home from that run he took her to the cell and as he undressed she saw he was wearing her underwear. Now whenever he left for an overnight like this one he wore them, saying they gave him luck. "Daryl what if someone sees?"

Daryl shrugged, pushing her back on the bunk, his lips kissing a line up and down her neck. Carol giggled, "You're going to be late."

Daryl smirked, pulling up her sleep shirt, which was one of his anyway, his mouth finding her nipples, he muttered against her skin, "Can't leave ya all alone overnight without makin' sure ya was good and taken care of."

Carol moaned as he made quick work of her sleep shorts, she pulled her shirt over her head and watched as he took his cock out. He didn't even take off his clothes, just moved those lacy pink panties out of the way and he was inside her. The friction of the lace against her core as he moved was breathtaking; he kissed her hard, his hand going to her clit. She knew this was going to be fast, but who the fuck cared when you're fucking Daryl Dixon. She felt his cock get harder inside her just as she reached her peak, her legs trembled around him and her walls clenched his shaft, milking his own release.

They were panting when they heard Glenn's voice outside the cell, "Hey….hey guys…hate to bother you….Rick said we need to go."

Daryl chuckled, "Be right there short round." They both heard Glenn grumble as he walked away. Daryl looked down at her and kissed her softly, pulling back he smirked, "I promise I'll be damn good on this trip and I'll be back before ya know it. Just keep that pussy wet and warm for me."

Carol nodded, kissing him one last time and he was gone. She felt like she'd been hit by a tornado named Dixon as she pulled her naked body from the bunk and started to dress for the day. She hoped they were safe and that he would make it back to them in one piece, they had too. He had too.

**-Summer Fire-**

The run had been a hard one. The strip mall they were targeting was covered in walkers, so after two hours of leading the main core of the prison away they were able to make it inside. They worked for hours loading up all they could find and they were all exhausted when they stopped at a small gas station pulling the two trucks into the garage bays facing out in case they had to leave fast.

No one was really feeling all that great; they had lost one of the younger men from Woodbury. It had been his own fault, he went off half cocked and no one could reach him in time. Daryl was bone tired as he eased himself down onto his roll of blankets. When he looked up Glenn and Tyreese were snickering at him, "What?"

Tyreese covered his mouth trying to stop the laugh, but Glenn didn't care, he needed something to tease Daryl about, "Are you wearing pink lace panties?"

Daryl had totally forgotten about those, he had bent down and the two snickering assholes had seen his good luck underwear. Daryl squared his jaw, "What if I fuckin' am? My woman gives them to me to wear for good luck, but not till after she wear them, so it's like I'm in her pussy but not in her pussy."

Glenn had never heard Daryl talk like that about Carol. He was stunned. Tyreese howled with laughter, "Oh man, I got to try that shit! I wonder if Karen will let me? Shit that's hot hunter boy, I like that shit."

Glenn shook his head, "You're really wearing her underwear?"

Daryl just huffed rolling over, he hoped the two assholes would just forget what they fucking saw, but he knew that was just wishful thinking.

**-Summer Fire-**

Things were fine; no one had said anything about the panties until they stopped at a clothing store. Daryl was walking the aisles, pulling stuff into bags when he heard laughing. He looked up to see Tyreese was hanging over one of the dressing rooms, in his arms was a box. He smirked at Daryl, "Now you can pick which ones will be lucky for next run." Tyreese dumped the box and more lacy panties then Daryl had ever seen fell on his head. He threw down his bag and stormed to the dressing room.

Glenn was holding the door, "I'm sorry, no one's home!"

Daryl started to punch at the door; he was going to kill them both. Rick came over with Bob and they pulled him back, "SETTLE DOWN! Daryl, Jesus, they're just fucking with you! Honestly just chill the fuck down!"

Tyreese and Glenn popped their heads out of the dressing room both looking remorseful for the joke that had upset Daryl so much. Rick sighed, "Enough screwing around, everyone get what we need and get into the trucks, Daryl you're with me and Bob." Rick glared at Tyreese and Glenn as he walked away; he knew that picking on Daryl wasn't a good thing. Most of the original group knew about his scars and knew how much picking he had taken from Merle, so picking on him only led to violence.

Glenn and Tyreese sighed, grabbing their stuff they got back to work, both men feeling really bad for what they did. Daryl kept his head down and worked on getting as much clothes as he could before he killed someone. He was embarrassed, he knew now he'd never wear her damn panties again.

**-Summer Fire-**

As soon as she saw them pull into the yard she felt relief hit her. She sighed heavily walking up to greet them only problem was Daryl was on top of Tyreese the larger man holding him off, but Daryl was throwing punch after punch.

Rick pulled them apart as Carol looked at Daryl, her face screwed up in anger, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Daryl huffed, "This is all your damn fault anyway!"

Carol looked at Rick and then Tyreese, "What is going on?"

Daryl stood there his chest heaving, "These fuckers thought it was just fuckin' great I was wearin' your underwear. This one here….thought it was great to say when I got out of the truck that it's alright every one let's their inner gay out."

Carol looked at Tyreese and the man visually shrank, "I'm sorry Daryl, sorry Carol was just haivn' fun. Didn't think he'd lose it like that."

Carol stepped up to be almost chest to chest with Tyreese, "Are you new here? Have you just met Daryl?"

Tyreese sighed shaking his head no, Carol nodded, "Thanks so much for pissing him off." Tyreese sighed heading toward the trucks to unload. That was when Carol turned herself to look at the man that she shared her life with, "AND YOU! How dare you blame me! I'm sorry they saw but YOU are the one who decided to wear the damn things. Don't EVEN think about coming back to OUR cell till you know how to say you're sorry!"

Turning on her heel she marched back to the prison. Daryl stood there his head hanging a little as he started to help unload; the others at least knew good enough to look at him with sympathy. They all knew that once Carol was pissed NO ONE in the prison would be happy until Daryl made things right. She might be sweet and gentle but once she was mad, she might as well had Dixon blood running through her veins.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl fumbled with the small bag in his hands, he knew he had a lot to apologize for, he knew she was pissed. When he got upset or when he was embarrassed he always took it out on her. She was safe, he could take it out on her and she would always forgive him. He sighed pushing through the curtain she was sitting on the bed mending one of his shirts. She didn't look up at him, "What?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "M'sorry."

Carol looked up at him and huffed, "Really, well it's good you're sorry, but once again you took out on me something that I had no control over."

Daryl nodded; her gaze was almost boring into him. He felt the need to run, but he bit it down, fumbling with the bag he came out with two bottles of nail polish, "I thought….well I thought I might paint your nails for ya."

Carol wanted to smile, but she needed him to know that he couldn't keep yelling at her when things didn't go his way, but he looked so damn cute standing there with the nail polish in his hands like a little kid. She sighed motioning for him to sit down.

He smiled at her, pulling out a bottle of lotion from his bag. Taking her foot into his hand and pulling it into his lap he warmed the lotion in his hands and then started rubbing her foot. Carol leaned back on the pillows behind her and moaned, "That's nice."

Daryl smirked, "Good way to get ya to forgive me and all right?"

Carol opened one eye and gave him a half smirk, "Not ready to yet. Why don't you do this naked? Give me something to look at."

Daryl smirked, a soft blush on his face, he stood up and started taking off his clothes, "Damn woman always tryin' to get me naked."

Carol shrugged, "What can I say if you weren't so damn fun to look at I won't try to get you naked."

Daryl sat back down, trying to get his cock to behave as he started to paint the toes on one foot. When he was done with the first foot he set it down and looked at her, "I did the first one, but I need some motivation for the second. Maybe ya should get naked, so I have somethin' to look at."

Carol sighed, pushing off the bed, "Here I thought this was all about me right now."

Daryl hummed as she took her night shirt off, her breasts looking good enough to eat, "Oh woman it's all about ya, just love lookin' at ya like this."

Carol climbed back onto the bed naked her back against the pillows. Daryl sat facing her one leg near the wall, while the other was off the bunk. Carol moved in closer, making sure to spread her legs a little while he started on the second foot. He was having trouble focusing on the painting because he kept starting at her pretty pink pussy which was spread out there for him. He groaned, "Damn woman, ya ain't nothin' but a distraction."

Carol laughed, "Well glad you still like to look Dixon."

Daryl growled, taking her foot he softly bit the top looking at her while he did it. Carol moaned, her hand snaking down her stomach to find her core. Daryl all but dropped her foot, "God Damn it woman, do ya really have to do that?"

Carol smiled; opening her eyes she took her finger and put it in his mouth. Daryl sucked the finger groaning at the taste of her. Carol leaned forward kissing him softly and then she sat back on the bed, her feet going to his cock, almost wrapping around it, she started moving her feet up and down his shaft as her fingers returned to her core.

Daryl set the nail polish down and leaned back, letting her work his shaft up and down. He could believe how fucking good it felt, different but good. He put his hands on her ankles pressing them in more making him hiss at the friction. He looked over at Carol, licking his lips watching her as she worked her core, "That pussy wet?"

Carol nodded, almost cooing at him, "It's plenty wet just like you're hard as stone."

Daryl grunted, "That's right hard as shit baby, just for ya. Want daddy to slam that into ya?"

Carol moaned, "I don't know, I'm enjoying this. My walls are twitching, I'm going to cum."

Daryl groaned, "Bad girl makin' yourself all wet and worked up like that. Might have to spank ya. Ya want daddy to spank ya little girl?"

Carol moaned, "Yes, I want daddy to spank me. Spank me hard as he fucks me."

She never said the word fuck and the sound made his cock jump in-between her feet. Carol looked at him and smirked, "Daddy likes it when I say FUCK."

Daryl nodded growling, "Oh hell yeah daddy likes it when that dirty word falls from that filthy mouth."

He couldn't take it anymore, he pushed her feet off him and crawled up her body, his mouth kissing and tasting every part of her he could. He bit down on one of her nipples and she moaned, "FUCK."

Daryl growled, moving her so she was on all fours, he filled her in one fast thrust and the two of them groaned together. He set up a fast pace knowing she was going to cum soon, he couldn't believe how tight she was around him. Tighter than normal. He groaned, "Daddy's little girl gonna cum? Touchin' that pussy, ya know that's MINE." He bit into her shoulder and then was rewarded with her shuddering all around him. Her walls milking him so hard, he fell over the edge pumping his seed into her.

When they both finally collapsed onto the bed, both of them sweaty and panting, Carol giggled, "My nails are a mess."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her shoulder where he had bit her, "Well then, give me ten minutes and we'll do that again. But ya got to work that clit while I clean them up."

Carol rolled onto his chest, "Oh don't you worry daddy, I fuckin' will."

Daryl growled, rolling her back over. Sure the day started out like shit, but honestly Daryl Dixon was finding that nothing was better than make up sex.

**There you go! Review me! **


	96. Tight Spot

Chapter 96….Tight Spot

**Well this one is a funny one! I hope you like this! I have combined a few requests and hope that you guys will get a good laugh out this.**

**Georgiapeaches asked for Daryl and Carol to get stuck in handcuffs, Marcusnightfire asked for someone to flirt with Daryl and Carol sets them straight, and TheReal Sonia wanted them in a tight spot….so here we go! There ain't no tighter spot then getting stuck in handcuffs….LOL.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl was buried so deep between her legs he thought there was no way he could get closer to her. The run had been three days long and he was starved for his woman by the time he got back to the prison. After they talked with the group he drug her back to their cell. He had some toys he wanted to use on her and he couldn't wait. They were naked before she could blink and now he was sucking and licking every inch of her core. She was biting her lip to keep the screams down, her hands were twisted in his hair and her heart was beating hard in her chest.

When she came, he growled into her, lapping at the sweet taste of his woman. Once he felt the twitching of her core slow down, he sat up his cock rock hard as he wiped his mouth with his hand. He crawled over her kissing her hard. Carol sat up pulling him closer, she was pulling at him, guiding him toward her core, but he wasn't ready yet. He snickered, pulling back, "Slow down damn woman, we got all night, ya hear Rick I ain't got watch tonight."

Carol moaned under him, "I just want you so bad."

Daryl chuckled, reaching into his bag he pulled out a set of handcuffs, making sure the key was sitting on the nightstand next to the bunk he lowered himself on top of her, "Ya trust me?"

Carol nodded, as their tongues glided together, his free hand massaging her breasts. Carol groaned grinding against his cock, which already standing at attention. Daryl snickered, putting the handcuffs on his wrist and then on hers. Carol moaned as he thrust into her, their bodies becoming slick with sweat as they moved together. Daryl knew they were both going to cum hard, his woman liked to mix it up and be a dirty girl. He pulled on the cuffs as his hand went to her wet clit pushing her over the edge. He came with her, letting her sweet walls milk every last drop of him.

He fell sweaty against her back, kissing up her back softly, "Damn woman I love ya."

Carol chuckled, looking over her shoulder, "I love you, you kinky bastard."

Daryl laughed grabbing the handcuff key with his free hand. Everything should've been fine, it should have, but the key broke off in the lock. Carol giggled, "Ok, unlock us…unless you want to go again."

When she looked over her shoulder and when she saw the remorse and fear on his face she knew something was wrong.

Daryl looked at the handcuffs and then back at Carol, "I'm so sorry….shit….what the fuck do we do?"

Carol looked at him, "WHAT?"

Daryl chuckled nervously, "Well, ya know the funny thing about this is…."

Carol snapped at him, "What is funny?"

Daryl groaned, his voice soft and small, "The key is broke off in the lock."

Carol started to hyperventilate, "WHAT? What are we gonna do?"

Daryl sighed, "Settle down it's fine, we'll go out to the shed and use the bolt cutters and then I'll figure out a way to get them off us."

Carol nodded, "Well how do we get dressed?"

Daryl wasn't sure; he careful got off the bed and maneuvered so Carol could get up too. He pulled on his pants with her help and then he helped her, they worked as a team getting on their boots too. It was their shirts that was the hardest thing to do. Daryl settled for a wife beater, pulling it up his body by stepping into the shirt and pulling it up, one strap was under his pit, but what the fuck could he do. Carol did the same thing, the whole time glaring at him.

Once they were dressed, Daryl looked out into the corridor and when he saw no one there, he laced his fingers with hers and the two of them headed out trying to get to the shed, hoping like crazy no one saw them.

**-Summer Fire-**

They were just coming out into the yard, Daryl popped his head out to see Anna one of the girls from Woodbury. Before he could duck back into the prison, she spotted him and came walking over. He whispered to Carol, "Just stay there and stay out of sight."

Carol looked at him like she wanted to kill him, but she stood there, hiding just inside the door as he stood there with his cuffed hand casually out of sight, "Anna, what can I do for ya today?"

He knew this was bad, he'd been pushing Anna away for weeks, but the little girl seemed to think she stood some kind of chance with him. Anna smiled sweetly, running her hand up his chest, "Oh Daryl it's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you. I know you probably need a young woman to help you out. I mean Carol's fine and all but something fresh and wet and young underneath you, how's that sound."

Carol's eyes went wide; she was going to kill this little bitch. She stepped out from behind him and Daryl groaned, knowing this wasn't going to be good. Carol smiled at Anna, who looked like a deer in the headlights, "Oh Anna looks like you caught us." Carol held up their hands stuck together by handcuffs, "Daryl likes it kinky baby girl, I'm sure you'll understand why he wouldn't have anything to do with you. You couldn't keep up, besides the fact that you're a hardcore whore and all. So why don't you run along and find some other idiot to play with because this idiot IS MINE!"

Anna scrambled away from them, almost in terror. Carol stood there with a smug look on her face, she turned to Daryl cupping him through his pants a look of almost murder in her eyes, "Dixon, if I EVER see you talking to that girl again I'll cut your dick off. We clear?"

Daryl nodded his head, how could he be terrified and turned on at the same time, "Yes ma'am, we're clear."

Carol smiled, "Good, now lead the way before someone else sees us like this."

Daryl took a deep breath holding her hand as they snuck across the yard. His woman was scary as hell when she wanted to be and he couldn't help but love her more because of it.

**-Summer Fire-**

When they got to the shed, it accorded to Daryl that he couldn't cut them out by himself. He needed someone else to cut them free. He groaned looking at Carol, "We need Rick."

Carol's head snapped up, "WHY?"

Daryl wanted to kick his own ass for getting them into their position, "I can't cut it one handed, takes two hands to use the bolt cutters."

Carol sighed, "Alright come on, let's go."

They made their way across the yard and to the tower where Rick was. Daryl didn't think the stairs to the tower could feel more of a challenge to climb, but they couldn't stay stuck together forever. They opened the door to the tower and Rick turned and smiled at them, "Hey you two, thought you were spending some alone time."

Daryl groaned, "We have a little problem."

Rick raised an eyebrow looking at the handcuffs, "How did that happen?"

Carol blushed; Daryl wanted the floor to swallow them up. Carol sighed, "We were….and we….and the key broke off in the lock."

Rick sat down in one of the chairs they had brought up for watch; he hadn't had this kind of amusement in years, "So you were, what? Screwing around?"

Daryl groaned, "Rick, come on man, don't do this. Just let us the fuck out."

Rick chuckled, "Alright, alright, but you have to promise me one thing."

Carol nodded, "Anything."

Rick chuckled, "You have to promise me that you'll let me tell Glenn."

Daryl growled, "No way in hell!"

Rick shrugged, "Hey if that's the case then good luck to you."

Carol sighed, "Ok, you can tell Glenn, just please let us out."

Rick nodded; taking the wad of chewing gum out of his mouth he worked it around the broken key in the lock. When the key turned the cuffs popped off and Daryl and Carol stood there free at last rubbing their wrists. Daryl growled at Rick, "That's not fair, ya knew a trick."

Rick smirked, "I know, I sure did. But think of it this way, this will entertain Glenn for months and get him off my back."

Carol glared at Rick, "What could he be on your back for?"

Rick stopped at the doorway looking at the two of them, "He found me and Michonne in the library and has been threatening to out us, but now he's gonna want to tell everyone about you two and your handcuffs. Thanks guys."

With that Rick was gone. Daryl sat down hard in the chair and ran his hands through his hair, "I'm so fuckin' sorry, seemed like a good idea at the time."

Carol walked over sitting down on his lap; she made him look at her and kissed him softly. She pulled away and smiled at him, "Is it so bad to be the perverts of the cellblock? I mean we're in our forties and we have some great sex and fun sex. I bet after awhile, everyone will be more jealous than anything."

Daryl smirked, his hand rubbing lazy circles on her back, his eyes going to the strap of her tank top; he pulled it down exposing both her breasts to him. His mouth found her nipples and she groaned. Daryl pulled away his hands still massaging her breasts; he kissed her softly, "You're right, it's good to be the King of all things pervert and Peletier."

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her breasts, "That's my boo."

Just then the door burst open and there stood Glenn his mouth hanging open, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Daryl growled at him, "Get the fuck out short round, I'm molestin' my woman!"

Glenn all but ran from the room leaving the two alone. Daryl looked up at Carol, his tongue flicking out against her nipple, "Where were we?"

After that everyone in the prison knew nothing would tear Daryl and Carol apart from each other, not even death. No one doubted that they weren't the most perverted couple and Carol was right the others, especially the women, were horribly jealous!

**Ok that's my fifth update today! I'm off to bed! Hope you enjoyed! Hugs! Kaye REVIEW ME!**


	97. Time is Ours

Chapter 97…..Time is Ours

**Hello my dears! Here we are again, three more chapters after this and I'm still taking requests! So keep that in mind. I was hoping to finish this up before the new season, but I don't know if I will have time to get it done, so oh well moving on as I say.**

**Please check out my new joint story with Vickih called "Darkest Parts of Us" it's a dark one. Also started a new chapter one called, "Demons".**

**This one comes from several different lovely ladies, jas87 wanted something sweet and fluffy, xev wanted them to keep getting interrupted, DarylDixon'sLover wanted Glenn to piss off Daryl, and Cherokee-rose-girl wanted Carol to feel insecure. I think this one fills all those requests!**

**This one is dedicated to my dear jas87 who lost someone close to her this week. My heart is with you my dear sending all the positive love I can via this one. Here we go.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Everything was gone. Every damn thing they had fought so hard for was gone in a matter of minutes. The tanks rolled through and chaos reigned. People fell, good people, wonderful people, the kind of people they were fighting for in this new hell like world. But the group moved on. They didn't even have time to bury their dead. They had a mad man on their trail and there was no stopping to mourn.

Daryl had found her in the chaos throwing her on the back of the bike; they rode hard into the night following Rick and Glenn, hoping that they would get far enough away that maybe, just maybe they could rest. Hell had fallen on them, but they still had hope. Their group was together, broken and bruised but together.

Three days after the prison fell, they found themselves in Tennessee. Finding a small hotel, they worked as a group clearing what walkers they found and settling in. They needed the rest, they need just a night or two to allow themselves to recharge before they made the run to Canada. Rick and Daryl had gathered the council and it had been decided that Canada was far enough away from the governor that he might not look for them there. So now they were held up in the small flea bag motel, the older folks that were left from Woodbury were on the first floor, while most of their original group took the second floor.

Daryl had never known terror as he did that night. He had been in bed when the fighting started and he struggled through the bodies and people to find her. She was the most important person to him and when he saw her putting down walkers in the yard, he wanted to cry with relief. He had kissed her. He kissed her right there in front of God and everyone. It wasn't the kind of kiss that movies showed you, but it was a kiss. They hadn't hardly spoken in the three days since and now he lingered outside the room that Rick had given her. He didn't want her sleeping along; he wanted to be there with her, if the governor found them, hers were last eyes he wanted to see.

Carol knew he was hovering out on the walkway. She could almost feel him staring holes into the door. She touched her lips and remembered the kiss. She had been shocked that in such craziness he chose that moment to let her know he felt the same way. But her heart pounded in her chest, Ed had always said she wasn't much to look at and she worried that once they got to that point he might change his mind. She knew if he did that might kill her. She loved him, loved him like she had never loved a man. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. She was getting ready to tell him he could stay with her when she heard Glenn's voice, "You know this is all your brother's fault!"

Daryl's head snapped up and he glared at the younger man, "What the hell are ya runnin' your mouth about?"

Glenn huffed, Maggie trying to pull him back into the room they were sharing, "IF your dumbass brother hadn't taken me and Maggie we never would've ran into the governor! He started all this and he's not even here to help us!"

Daryl growled stepping toward him, but Carol pulled him back, "Glenn I think you need rest. I know Daryl and I do. Just go to bed. We're family, plain and simple."

Maggie nodded, "Time for bed."

Glenn just glared at Daryl as Maggie pulled him into their room. Daryl shook his head; turning from Carol he kicked the black railing of the walkway a few times in anger. Carol walked over and gently put her hand on his back, "He's just upset. He lost friends back there too, you know him, he'll be back to apologize soon. Come on you need your rest before we have watch."

Daryl nodded his head, feeling defeated as he followed Carol into the shitty motel room. She sat down on the bed and watch him as he locked the door and put his crossbow on the small table in the corner of the room. He sat down on the other side of the bed, looking at his hands; they were filthy from days on the road.

Carol got on her knees and moved up behind him, moving slowly she pulled the dirty angel wing vest from his shoulders. Daryl felt his breath catch but he didn't say anything, he just watched as she walked the vest over and draped it on the back of a chair. Carol turned around and hugged herself. Even with walker guck and road dirt she was still the prettiest thing he had ever seen. She sighed, "I'm going to shower first. Rick said the water is still on and I need to be clean."

Daryl nodded, "Alright." He watched her get a set of clean clothes they had taken from a store that day and she headed into the shower. He ran his hands over his face and sighed, feeling so much older than forty as he waited for her.

A knock on the door had him rolling his eyes as he went to answer. Rick smirked at him, "Hate to ask but looks like we're limited on the water. Hershel and I were just back at the well it's running off and we need to double up for showers and stuff."

Daryl blushed, "What?"

Rick chuckled, "Well you could join me but I'll have Judith and Carl and we wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea. If we were a celebrity couple they'd call us Rickyl."

Daryl huffed, "I think you've finally lost your damn mind. Go shower with your kids. Carol and me will work it out."

Rick smirked, "Have fun with that."

Daryl wanted to punch him, but he closed the door, now freaking out that he had to share a shower with Carol. She appeared at the door of the bathroom in her dirty shirt, her pants were gone, but damn the things going through Daryl's mind, "I heard him. We can share, it's no big deal. I can wear my shirt and I won't turn around."

Daryl nodded, not sure what the fuck to say. He took several deep breaths as Carol went back into the bathroom, what the hell was he going to do. He guessed he could still run down and shower with Hershel, but the sight of her in nothing but that damn shirt had him hard. Oh this was an epically bad idea.

Carol stepped under the cold spray of the shower and rubbed the soap up under her shirt. She could hear Daryl taking off his clothes on the other side of the shower curtain and she didn't know what to do. Ed had conditioned her that NO MAN would want to look at her and she found herself with her own tears mixing with the water. She ran the soap down to her core, trying to get it done before Daryl got into the shower. She heard the shower curtain pull back and felt him step in behind her. She knew she was trembling, but she just kept her face forward, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears.

As Daryl undressed he couldn't help but wonder if this was it, the night he finally let her know just how he felt. He loved this woman, worshipped her like no man could ever worship a woman. He stripped down, deciding to not even hide his arousal, if she turned around, even with his boxers on she would see how much he wanted her. When he stepped in behind her, he felt lust course through his veins, she was washing her pussy. He wanted to touch that pussy, make it his and there she with her hand between her legs. From what he could see of her sweet little ass sticking out from under the now wet tee shirt, it was a sight. He wanted to grab it, squeeze the soft flesh. Damn the things this woman did to him.

His voice was thick as he stepped closer, "Let me have the soap, I'll wash your back."

Carol took a staggered breath as she handed the soap over her shoulder. She thought he would just wash her through her shirt, but then she felt him move her shirt up. The soap moving slowly up and down her back, then it slipped down to her ass and she hissed out a breath. Her heart slamming against her chest, she was scared. Scared that he would reject her, that he would see all of her and not want her. That would be a hell worse than a herd of walkers.

Daryl didn't know what overtook him as his hands worked the shirt up. Her skin was like fine porcelain. He couldn't help himself as he ran his hand down to her ass, rubbing the soap across it. His voice was husky, "Do mine now."

Carol nodded her head, turning around to find him standing in all his naked glory. His hands braced on the shower wall. She ran her eyes up and down him, she was entranced. She saw the scars that marred his back all the way down to his legs, but she didn't feel pity. She felt pride in knowing this man, this gentle good man had taken so much and still turned out to be who he was. She swallowed hard as she ran the soap over those broad shoulders moving down to his back. She ran the soap along his arms, loving the feel of those arms under her hands. Jesus this man was built like a Greek God. She returned to his back washing down toward his ass, she felt her cheeks heat up as she ran the soap down each cheek. Her hand ghosting out to feel the firm muscle, his head jerked a little and his body tensed for a minute, but he moaned a little and relaxed.

His voice broke the silence that was only filled with the hiss of the shower, "Alright, now your front."

Carol's eyes went wide when he turned around; she didn't know what to do. Daryl felt his cheeks heat up, "Close your eyes and step into the water, woman."

She hadn't looked down, she knew he was naked, but she couldn't look down. What if what Ed said was true and she hadn't made him aroused. She couldn't take that. She closed her eyes and stepped under the spray. She felt him pull her shirt up and she lifted her arms letting him take the shirt off. Now she would know, he was seeing all of her; if he ran she didn't know what she would do.

Daryl knew this was it, nothing else mattered. He had kept her alive, looked for her little girl, been her cellmate at the prison, and her best friend. But after tonight there would be no question that they were together, partners in this world. He pulled her shirt over her head and bit down the groan at the sight of her. He saw a few light scars a few of them looked like cigarette burns. He clenched his fists, wishing Ed was there in front of him. But he tried to push it aside as he ran the soap along her neck, that neck he had dreamt of kissing. He trailed it down her arms and back along her collarbone. When he got to her breasts, he rubbed the soap in-between his hands. He didn't want anything between them when he touched her breasts. He ran his soapy hands over them, feeling the nipples pebble under his hands and he wanted to take them in his mouth, kiss them, suckle them. But the look on her face was enough for now. He ran his hand down her taunt stomach, moving toward her core. He leaned in his lips brushing hers, "Your turn to do my front."

Carol's eyes snapped open and he felt her tremble as she took the soap. She stared at him as she lathered her hands. She worked down from his neck, his strong, powerful neck, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. His breath was heavy as she worked down his chest, he growled low in his chest when her hands worked down his chest to his hips. Both of them were almost panting. They began to lean in together, when a pounding came on the bathroom door. Daryl growled, "WHAT?" His eyes never leaving Carol's.

Rick chuckled on the other side of the door, "Sorry to bother you two but Jude is giving him hell. Can I borrow Carol a minute?"

Daryl wanted to shot the man, right in the fucking ass with an arrow, "Yeah. Give her a minute."

Carol smirked at him, her hand going to his chest, "I'll be back."

Daryl nodded, muttering low enough for her to hear, "I'll be waitin'."

Carol got out of the shower as gracefully as she could. Her face was flush with heat from the little shower she just had and for a cold shower it was the hottest of her life. She dressed quickly and headed to Rick's room, not sure what would happen when she got back.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl finished up his shower, ignoring the raging hard on he was left with. He pulled on a pair of jeans that they got at the store and sat down on the bed, staring at the door. He had no fucking clue what he was doing, but he was doing it. Merle would've been fucking proud that he was finally finding his balls and making a move. He lit a cigarette from the pack he found earlier and sat there waiting for her.

She came into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She cleared her throat, trying to think of something to say. He looked like some kind of sex god sitting there shirtless a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He leaned over putting it out on the nightstand itself, total badass he was; Daryl Dixon didn't need a fucking ash tray. He motioned for her with his finger, "Come 'ere."

Carol's feet moved on their own accord, shuffling toward him. Once she got to him, he pulled her so she was standing in-between his legs. His hands running up and down the back of her legs, he buried his head into her stomach, taking a deep breath of her scent, "I thought I lost ya back there."

Carol ran her fingers through his wet hair, "But you didn't. You found me and we're here….together."

Daryl nodded his head, looking up at her, his hands gripping the back of her legs harder, "We ARE together."

Carol looked into his blue eyes and knew the deep meaning of those words. Three years she had dreamt of this moment and it couldn't be more perfect. Until the door opened and Glenn stepped in, "I'm sorry…shit…I just….damn it." Glenn put his hands on his hips and his head hung low.

Carol moved sitting on the bed as Daryl got up and walked toward Glenn, his voice soft, "Glenn, brother go to bed, you're exhausted."

Glenn looked up at Daryl, his eyes red rimmed, "I'm sorry alright. I'm just fucking sorry. He was your brother and it's not his fault. The governor would've found us no matter what."

Daryl nodded, clapping him on the shoulder, "We're good. Just go to bed alright?"

Glenn nodded, "We're good?"

Daryl nodded, "We're good."

Daryl walked him to the door and Glenn nodded to Carol, "Night Carol."

Carol smiled at him, "Night Glenn, sleep good."

Once Glenn was back to his room, Daryl pulled the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and put it on the door knob. He shut the door and made sure it was locked. He started walking toward Carol, his hands going to his pants, "Ain't stoppin' no matter what this time. Woman we've waited too fuckin' long and if the last few days has taught us anything we don't have time anymore. So if this ain't what ya want ya better say so now."

Carol nodded, her eyes on the floor, her voice almost breaking, "Do you want me? Do you love me?" She couldn't look at him as she asked, she was scared.

Daryl tossed his pants to the side, standing there naked he watched her, knowing this was a point of fight or flight for her. She had gotten so tough over the past year, but she was still holding onto the old ghosts in her head. He walked toward her and tilted her head up, leaning down a little, "Ya know I love ya and as ya can see I for fucking sure want ya. Now we good?"

Carol's eyes darted to his erection and then back up to his face, "Yeah, we're partners after all."

Daryl smirked, "Partners."

He pushed her down on the bed, his naked body standing above her as he slowly pulled the pants from her body. Once they were on the floor, she sat up a little and tossed her shirt to the floor. His hands were already working on the panties and they soon joined the pants and shirt. He moved onto the bed, lying next to her, his lips found hers and he kissed her softly. Their lips brushing against each other. Carol moaned and he pulled her closer, kissing her deeper, his tongue darting out and tasting the deepest parts of her.

Carol's hands moved, down the hard planes of his chest, finding his nipples, she rolled them in-between her fingers, loving the grunt that came from low in his chest. He moved over her, kissing down her jaw, to her neck, moving south. When he got to her breasts he spent forever, just learning them, mapping them out with his tongue. Sucking her nipples, kissing along the swell, he was lost in her.

When he finally lined up to her entrance, he stared down at her, his eyes holding that same intensity that he had when he was hunting, "This shit here, is forever."

Carol nodded, almost panting, her arms locked around his neck, "Forever Daryl."

He eased into her, taking his time, feeling her stretch around him. His cock was screaming for release and he hadn't gotten all the way inside her. He clenched his jaw, trying to focus so he didn't cum like a teenage boy. When he was all in, he stilled, kissing her softly. Their lips moving against each other, loving each other like they had never before.

He moved slowly, her hips raising to meet his with each thrust. He was lost in the feel of her wrapped around him, her walls warm and twitching making his pleasure and hers build. She couldn't believe the sensations flooding her body as they made love. She knew a man like Daryl could be rough, but he was gentle, giving her every ounce of the love he had been holding for so long.

Her stomach felt heat and she felt her walls twitch and start to clench, she threw her head back and screamed out his name as she slipped over the edge.

As soon as she came, he was pushed right over the edge with her, he roared out, her name falling from his lips. When they were done, they lay on the bed; Carol curled up on his chest, her hand lazily running through his chest hair. His hand going up and down her neck, "I love ya woman."

Carol smiled against his skin, "I love you too, Boo."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl woke to the quick knock on the door signaling his watch. Carol was supposed to do watch with him, but he wanted her to sleep. He dressed quickly and kissed her lips softly slipping from the room. When he stepped out into the night air, he pulled the door shut and looked down at the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Underneath those words written in black marker were, 'Unless you want an arrow to the ass'. Daryl heard chuckling and looked up to see Rick nodded goodnight to him and slip into his room.

Daryl huffed out a laugh. The funny thing was, that 'Do Not Disturb' sign went with them. And when they settled in Canada it hung on their bedroom door knob, a reminder to anyone that got near that room that NO ONE came between Daryl Dixon and his woman, unless they wanted an arrow to the ass.

**Sorry for any typos, I'm half awake, but wanted to get this finished tonight! REVIEW ME BABY! **


	98. Flirt

Chapter 98…Flirts

**Well two more chapters of this one and it's put to bed! Then I will start taking requests for Autumn Smolder, if you have them send them to via PM and mark them Smolder and I will try to pick one that will be a great way to start off the new drabble series. **

**This one comes from love4TWD, who wanted Carol to flirt and for Daryl to get pissed in front of everyone. So I hope you like this one. Some fluffy goodness today!**

**Thanks to everyone who still reads my stuff and sends me reviews and support! You guys make it all worth it! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Summer Fire-**

She wasn't going to seek him out today. She had tried yesterday with the 'I liked you first' and the 'Pookie' thing. She was testing the waters and she now knew that Daryl Dixon would always just be her friend.

It hurt.

It really hurt, especially when she was head over heels in love with him. But who was she kidding? She was four years older than him with short grey hair. Her body had seen a war before the dead started walking thanks to Ed and her own stupid mind.

So she was his friend, that was better than him not being in her life. Though she knew if he started up with one of the younger women it would kill her and she probably would have to leave the prison. She just didn't want to watch him with the others.

So here she was with a jug of sweet tea in her hand and several plastic cups in the other. The men were working on reinforcing the fence where the walkers had weakened it. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face when she got to them. They had mixed concrete and were setting up thick wood beams they had cut from old telephone poles.

But what made her smile was the fact that all the men, but Daryl, were shirtless. She couldn't help it, she was a woman and it had been so damn long since she'd ran her hands down a nice wash board stomach. Rick came to her first, "Hey there, you on drink patrol today?"

Carol smiled, "Oh yeah, you know me, where ever I can help."

Rick chuckled, wiping a rag down his chest, making Carol's mouth water, "Yup I know you. How are things inside? Did you get the cellblocks set to rights?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, we're all good in there. But I bet if you walked inside without your shirt on, it might motivate some of the other women to work a little faster."

Rick blushed, "Well anything to help motivate you ladies."

Carol chuckled, "Well consider me motivated."

Bob walked over next, his dark skin sparkling in the sunshine, "Oh Carol you are a God send, I thought I might have to lick my own sweat there for a minute."

Carol handed him a glass and smirked, her eyes going up and down his chest, "Well if you need help with that, let me know."

Rick laughed, spitting his tea out of his mouth, "Damn Carol, we need to get you laid."

Carol blushed, "Well I've given all the hints, don't think that's going to happen." She nodded toward Daryl who was helping Glenn and Tyreese set a new pole.

Rick sighed, "Well if he hears you out here teasing with us, he might change his mind."

Bob nodded, "I'm happy to help as long as Rick pulls him off of me when he goes for my throat."

Carol shook her head, "No, you know Daryl. He's just not like that with me. We're friends."

Rick snorted, "No, you're not. He's just too damn backwards that way to even know what he feels. Why don't you let Bob help you? I promise if this blows up I'll stop him from killing Bob."

Bob laughed, "Thanks that's reassuring."

Carol wasn't sure about this, but she followed Bob and Rick toward the other men. Her heart beating in her chest as she handed out tea to Glenn, Daryl, and Tyreese. Daryl eyed her giving her nod when he handed back the empty cup. Carol wasn't sure what Bob was going to do, but what he did started something that no one saw coming.

**-Summer Fire-**

Bob smiled, "Hey Carol can you grab that towel there on the ground and bring it over?"

Carol smirked at him, "I'd love too."

Daryl's head snapped up his eyes narrowing as he watched Carol walked over and bent over picking up the towel. Daryl felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of her heart shaped ass in the air. Then it dawned on him if he was getting off on seeing her bent over that the others might too. He looked over and saw Rick checking her out, from the corner of his eye. Glenn and Tyreese had women, but there stood Bob, the bastard even cocked his head to get a better look. Daryl felt a growl rumble in his chest, but he put his anger into the beam he was help pound into the ground. But he kept his eyes on Bob and Carol.

Carol walked toward Bob; she couldn't believe the way the man was opening looking at her. She smirked at him, "Do you want me to wipe you off?"

Bob grinned like a wolf, "Hell yeah." He held his arms up as she started wiping the sweat from his chest. She had to admit, if Daryl didn't react this was a great way to spend her day, wiping off sweaty man chest. But it was short lived when a rough hand wrapped around her bicep and ripped her away from Bob.

She was spun around and met the hard pissed off blue eyes of one Daryl Dixon.

Daryl growled, "What the FUCK are you doin'? Hangin' all over assholes? What the hell is wrong with ya?"

Bob stepped toward them, "Hey man, I don't remember seeing a ring on her damn finger, or even hearing you had the balls to make a move on her, so you best let her go."

Daryl glared at Bob, pushing Carol behind him, "You're a dead man."

He launched on Bob, taking the smaller man down to the ground hard. He got in two good hits, before Rick and Tyreese pulled him off of him. "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WOMAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Carol gasped, her hand going to her chest. The whole yard was silent. Daryl could feel every set of eyes on him. Bob looked up at him with a bloody lip and smiled, "About damn time Dixon."

Daryl growled, shoving away Rick and Tyreese, he walked over to his bow and took off for the prison. Never once looking back at Carol, what the fuck did he just do?

Carol started to go after him, but Rick stopped her, smirking softly, "Let him work it out, that was one hell of a declaration for a Dixon."

Carol sighed, feeling sick that she had done this, "No, I have to talk to him. I'll be fine."

Rick watched her run after Daryl, he sighed, "It's not you I'm worried about."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol found him in the old generator room. He was kicking the living hell out of one of them. She stood there watching him as he let all his anger out, her arms folded over her chest, "You done yet?"

Daryl looked up at her, "GET OUT!"

Carol shook her head, "No, we need to talk."

Daryl huffed, pacing like a wild animal, "Nah, I've done enough talkin' for one damn day."

He closed the distance between them, kissing her so hard she couldn't breathe. His tongue and lips punishing hers as he bit at her lips to get access. Carol couldn't think as his tongue invaded her, this wasn't what she pictured happening. She thought they would talk about what happened, what his feelings were for her.

She shoved him back hard, "DARYL!"

They both stood there their chest heaving. Daryl felt sick when he saw a drip of blood slip down her chin, he had been too rough. He had been too rough with her and now he'd blown it all. Carol wiped at the blood and stepped toward him, putting a shaky hand on his chest, "Daryl, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry you're upset. I let Rick and Bob talk me into that out there." She sighed, taking a deep breath; it was now or never, "Daryl, I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time. But I'll understand if you don't want that or don't feel like that. But now you know how I feel. If you want that, if you want me, you know where to find me. If not, I'm still your friend."

She turned and walked out of the room. Daryl stood there, her taste still on his lips, what the hell did he do now?

He sunk to the floor, his bow in his hand. He knew weapons, he could clean them, build them, shoot them. He knew how to take down walkers, the best places to find supplies. He could hunt and feed the small army they had. But trying to figure out what his feelings for Carol were, well that wasn't something he understood.

He couldn't understand why he wanted to be with her all the time. He didn't know why he looked for her first when he came back from runs or why he worked so damn hard to get things he knew would make her happy.

He closed his eyes, seeing her outside touching Bob, he snapped. She never touched him like that. She was always so careful with him. Sure she joked around, but after what she just said to him, he didn't think it was joking anymore.

Could he love Carol? Could he love anyone and not hurt them?

He didn't want to hurt Carol, she had been nothing but good to him ever since they met. He sat there for the longest time, trying to wrap his head around what he felt. He knew he felt something more than friendship, hell he'd been waking up in the bunk above her for months now with a hard on having dreams about her. He knew the life they lived was a short and hard one and if Carol was the happiness this world could offer than maybe he should just go to her and try to make this work.

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol hadn't seen him all day. She sat on her bunk with her legs pulled up to her chest. She had been holding in the tears since she left the generator room earlier. Now they fell silently down her cheeks into her knees. She felt like she lost him. She let herself get pulled into a silly little game. She should've been proud just to be close to him, but then she had to go and make him jealous. Her heart hurt in her chest, she just wanted her friend.

She heard a noise at the cell door and looked up to see Daryl standing there, his hair was wet and he looked like he had a shower. "Can I come in?"

Carol nodded, "It's your cell too."

Daryl sighed, stepping in he pulled down the curtain, "I wanted to talk to ya about earlier."

Carol nodded, "Ok." She wiped her face and sat up straight on the bunk, "Talk."

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, "I ain't ever….well I don't know what ya want from me. I ain't ever gonna let ya wipe sweat off my chest like that….I ain't ever gonna hug on ya and kiss ya in front of people…..I ain't like that."

Carol nodded, "I know that. It's fine Daryl. I'm really tired and I need some sleep."

Daryl set his crossbow down in usual spot. He wasn't sure what to do right now, he was trying to tell her he'd try, that for her he'd try, but he had a feeling it came it out wrong. He knew he had to do something. He watched her get under the covers and turn toward the wall. His hands were sweating, he already knew what he wanted to do, he just wasn't sure if this was what she would want after that kiss earlier.

He toed off his boots and pulled back her blanket enough to slide in next to her. He felt her jump a little as his arm went around her, pulling her back into his chest. "This alright?"

Carol felt herself smile, he was lying with her, Daryl Dixon, the man of her dreams was lying in her bed, cuddling with her. She took her hand and laid it on top of his feeling him shudder a little, his lips gently kissing the side of her neck, "Don't be wipin' nobody's chest no more alright?"

Carol smiled into the dark, "I wouldn't dream of it pookie."

Daryl chuckled nervously, "Shit, ya startin' that again?"

Carol looked over her shoulder at him, "Would you rather I call you boo?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, leaning in he gently kissed her lips. He was sweet this time, taking his time he kissed her slowly, like he wished he had in the generator room. When he pulled away he smirked, "I'm just gonna call ya woman, so don't get no ideas about something else."

Carol grinned, "I like woman just fine."

She snuggled back into his chest, not sure what the next day would bring. One thing was certain when they got up the next morning; no one ever asked if they were together. They just were. The woman and her pookie were inseparable just as it should've been.

**This was fluffy and fun! I hope you guys liked it! Now Review me!**


	99. Twinkie

Chapter 99…Twinkie

**Well this one is from Adelicateflower who wanted poor Daryl out trying to find stuff for a very pregnant Carol. Also mixed it in with TheRealSonia who wanted some fantasies for Carol.**

**There is one more after this one and then we're onto Smolder! I'm so ready! I hope you enjoy this one. The very last one will be total smut, but sweet smut. What I wish for on the show. So here we go!**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl wanted to chuckle as he watched his nine month pregnant woman head toward him. She didn't walk anymore as much as waddle, but he wasn't saying shit about it. He had been on the rollercoaster with her these nine months and he found that saying just what he thought was a fast way to end up with a slap to the back of the head, or a case of blue balls that he didn't want to repeat.

He smiled up at her from where he was working on his bike, "Hey woman, how's the little leech?"

Carol groaned, rubbing her belly, a smirk on her face, "Stop that, this baby is a blessing, not a leech."

Daryl chuckled standing up he kissed her softly, "Well it's our little leech." He ran his hand down her belly, still loving the way the baby almost pushed back against him. "What'cha need? Thought Hershel said ya had to keep your feet up."

Carol sighed, "Yes, but I want something."

Daryl groaned, this had been going on for months, she'd get a craving and he'd have to go out and find it or face the hell of her not having whatever it was. "What do you want?"

Carol's face beamed at him, "I want twinkies, we're out and I want some."

Daryl had just brought back a whole case from the last run and now they were out, "Please tell me ya didn't eat them all."

Carol groaned, slapping at his chest, "Stop! I didn't, the kids found them and ate them all. I only took a few to our cell and now they're gone and I really want one."

Daryl knew where this was going; she was heading toward a meltdown. She had been stuck inside the cell for almost a month now and it was driving her nuts. Sex had gotten really creative because she wasn't really supposed to be over doing it, but they did just fine. He had to admit, she was wearing him out in that department. So he was glad to be slowing down, pregnancy made women worse than teenage boys, but he would die happy if she killed him fucking him. He pulled her back into his chest, "Settle down baby, I'll run out and get your damn Twinkies. Jesus who would've thought I'd turn into a pussy whipped asshole at the end of the world."

Carol smiled up at him, "My pussy whipped asshole."

Daryl huffed, "Alright, let's get ya inside and I'll go huntin' down some Twinkies. Jesus."

**-Summer Fire-**

Carol eased onto the bunk; she had gotten up for her hundredth bathroom trip of the day. She couldn't wait for the baby to finally be there, she wanted her body back. Though Daryl told her all the time he loved her like she was, she just wanted to go at least twenty minutes between pee breaks.

She sat there, rubbing her tummy, thinking about her man. She had never been like this with Sophia, but then again maybe it was because sex with Daryl was like crack. You got a taste and you just wanted more and boy had she had all he could give her. Even on bed rest, she wanted him; Hershel had said to her if they were careful they could still have sex. But the bad part was, she was horny all the time. She almost felt like she was coming unglued sometimes.

As she sat there, she felt her body start to quake with need. She slipped her hand into her waist band and closed her eyes. She loved the fantasy ones; she would picture her and Daryl in the old world. Sometimes it didn't take much and others she had full on hot porn daydreams about him. The man was sex on a stick and he was all hers.

She sighed, rubbing soft circles on her clit. She pictured herself working in an office late at night, the copy broken. …..she moaned as her fantasy began.

_She had to get the legal briefs copied for Michonne before she came in the next day, but the copier guy had been there for hours. She walked toward the copy room, determined that she was going to get this done so she could go home._

_When she opened the door, there he was. His work shirt thrown over his toolbox, leaning over the copier, his beautiful ass toward her. She felt herself go wet as she walked in shutting the door, "Is it fixed?"_

_Daryl turned looking at her, "No ma'am, gonna be a few more hours."_

_Carol nodded, walking toward him, "Really? A few more hours, whatever will we do with that time?"_

_Daryl swallowed hard, "I don't know ma'am whatever you want to do."_

_Carol pulled his hair back, licking her tongue up his throat, "Damn straight it's whatever I want to do."_

_Shoving him against the wall, she fell to her knees, smiling up at him as she undid his pants, "Well Mr. Repairman, what do you have to say for yourself? Holding me up and keeping me here instead of me being at home."_

_Daryl smirked down at her, "What are ya doin'?"_

Carol's eyes snapped open to see her husband standing there; he had a plastic bag in his hand. She could see the Twinkie wrappers pressed against the bag. Her hand was still down her pants and she briefly wondered if he was mad at her, "I was….well…."

Daryl chuckled, throwing the Twinkies aside, "Ya have your hand down your pants and I heard ya moan my name. Ya bein' a dirty girl and I think we need to have a talk about that."

Carol felt her pulse increase as he took off his vest and shirt, throwing them to the floor. He dropped to his knees and pulled her to the edge of the bunk, pulling her pants down in one fast motion. She screamed out as his mouth found her core. Licking and lapping at the wet juices that were soaking her.

When Daryl had walked in and saw her like that, saying his name, he knew he had to have her. So now buried in-between her legs, he wanted to die right there. It was heaven, the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way she screamed his name made him feel whole. He knew the baby was coming soon, but damn it to hell it wasn't going to change anything about them. He was still going to make sure she got all she needed from him, because he loved her.

Carol pulled his hair as she came, screaming out, his hand going to her mouth to try and keep her quiet as she rode out her orgasm. She smirked at him as he wiped off his mouth, crawling up her a little, working around her belly. He was panting, "I need ya."

Carol moaned, as his lips hit her nipple. He had found a few days ago that when he sucked on her nipples the sweetest juice came out, her milk wasn't in, but whatever the hell she called it was the best damn thing he'd ever tasted and he loved sucking on those tits. He just couldn't help it, she was his and he had tasted just about every inch there was to taste of her, her skin, her lips, her tongue, her pussy, and now this. He got hard just wondering if her breast milk would be the same.

Carol pushed him off gently and got on all fours, this was the most comfortable way for him to take her. He unzipped his pants and banded his arm gently around her waist. Easing into her as they both gasped, it was really tight now with the baby up there, but he didn't give a shit, he wanted his woman and he was having her. He thrust a few times and she was already clamping down around him. He pumped a few more times and came after her, the whole thing rushed and quick, but they would have more time after the baby came.

He helped her down onto the bunk and kissed her, smirking at her, "How was that? Ya feel alright?"

Carol nodded, a big sleepy smile on her face, "That was perfect! And I feel like I want a Twinkie."

Daryl huffed; going to the bag he grabbed one for her and one for him. He sat there, his hand rubbing the spot where their baby was, "I think it's a boy."

Carol smiled at him, "If it is can we name him Twinkie?"

Daryl groaned, "Stop, NO! Now finished that, I went out killin' walkers for that shit."

Carol finished her twinkie and smiled at him as he stripped down for bed that night. He curled in next to her and she snuggled into his chest best she could, "I hope you're not disappointed if it's a girl."

Daryl sighed, kissing the top of her head, "Nope, just gonna go around and cut off all the little boys her age's dicks. Make sure there ain't a problem later."

Carol slapped at his chest, "That would serve you right if it is a girl."

Daryl Dixon chuckled holding his wife close as they both slipped into a deep sleep. They needed it because Dawn May Dixon came screaming into the world the next day followed by her brother Richard Merle Dixon, but everyone from the prison group called him 'Twinkie'.

**Ok, there you go! I hope you liked that one**** Review me!**


	100. Finally

Chapter 100…Finally

**Well this is the end of this little drabble series. I can't thank you all for the requests and love for this one. I really loved this one. I had so much trouble with Winter Heat, but Summer Fire has been a joy. Shout out to the Dead Circle Girls, those of you that follow these little stories and request and encourage me when writer's block hits. The stats for this story have been mind blowing and I can't thank you enough. I try to write as much as I can and to know that there are people out there reading what my little mind comes up with warms my heart. I hope to see you all over at Autumn Smolder! CARYL ON my ladies! CARYL ON!**

**This is the way I wish Episode 2 would start…**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl wasn't sure what the hell he was doing standing there outside her cell that night. But after talking to Beth and telling her about Zach he needed her. Everything that had been good in the last three years centered around her.

He wasn't sure when he fell in love with her, but he had. It had taken him by surprise the first time he woke up, his cock hard in his hand, her name on his lips. But it should have, she was everywhere. Hell he had taken one of her dirty shirts just the other day so he could have something around that smelled like her. Their cells were next to each other, but he longed to be in there with her. By her side as each sun set came and each sun rise began.

So here he was standing at her cell door, hoping that she wouldn't reject him. Hoping she won't send him away. He just wanted to be with her, be hers. He already was hers, but he wanted to know that she was his. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The gentle light of the candle framed her, she knew he would come. They had lost someone on the run, one he was in charge of and she knew he would need comfort. So she had waited up for him, hoping that he would find comfort in her arms and not someone else's.

So when the curtain pulled back and he stepped in, she wasn't surprised, just relieved. She smiled up at him, "Hey." She patted the bed next to hers, hoping tonight would be the night she would have the courage to show him what her heart held for him.

Daryl nodded, setting his crossbow off to side, "Hey." His heart was hammering in his chest as he sat down next to her, staring at the floor, "We lost Zach, I couldn't get to him in time."

Carol's hand edged over his, "I know." She knew he wasn't done, she knew he needed to get it off his chest, and that was what she was going to do, listen. Then it would be his turn to listen.

Daryl sighed, "I should've protected him. He was just a kid, Beth's guy and look what happened when I'm in charge."

Carol moved so she could cup his face, watching as the dark storm clouds of doubt rushed across it, "I know that you brought everyone else back. I heard what happened and he died saving someone, his life wasn't in vain. He was a good kid and you did all you could for him. I saw you with him; you were good to him Daryl, just like you're good to all of us."

Daryl nodded, staring into her eyes, those blue eyes he found himself lost in most of the time, "But he died and I had to tell Beth. She didn't even cry, I seemed more upset than she did."

Carol sighed, "I know, she's going through a lot right now Daryl. She's distance, even Hershel said so. She liked Zach but she wasn't in love with him."

Daryl's face twisted up and Carol dropped her hands letting him work out whatever was inside him, "But they slept together, why would she do that if she ain't in love with him?"

Carol chuckled, "She's young and she slept with anyone before. She was holding onto happiness wherever she could. Doesn't mean she's wrong Daryl."

Daryl slowly looked back at her, "Do ya feel like that? Like ya need to hold onto happiness wherever ya can?" He was scared; scared she had already found someone to give her that happiness. It didn't matter that they were together all their spare time; he wanted her to find her happiness with him, not someone else.

Carol sighed, looking at him, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake, "I have found my happiness and whatever that is I'm willing to take it."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Who is it?"

Carol smiled, her hand shaking as she reached up and ran her fingers through his scruff, "This really handsome man, that has saved me more times than I can count. A man that makes my heart skip a beat when I pull a smile from him. I'm willing to be happy with whatever I get from him, because my heart….my soul belongs to him."

Daryl didn't know what to say, so he leaned in, letting his chapped lips brush her soft ones. His breath caught when her lips moved back against his. He could feel her move closer to him, her arms going around his waist. He tried not to freeze, letting his natural instincts take over, he flicked his tongue out along her lips and when she opened her mouth he sank into her. Lost at the taste of the woman who was so much a part of him, he didn't know where she started and he began.

Carol just went slow, letting him move them forward, she had gotten this far and she didn't want to scare him. But the heat pooling in her core, had her wanting more from him. She wanted all of him as her hand caressed the back of his neck, playing with his hair.

Daryl chuckled, pulling away he stared at her, blushing crimson, "That tickles."

She smirked, "Who would've thought Daryl Dixon is ticklish."

Daryl nodded, moving back in he kissed her again, this time going right for the money shot, his tongue getting bolder as it suckled hers. She moaned and he moved, kissing down her jaw to her neck, he felt himself moving her onto her back on the bunk. He knew his body was just surrendering to what it had wanted for so long. He propped up on his arms looking down at her; she was beautiful with her lips swollen from their kisses. She played with his hair, staring intently at him, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Daryl dropped his head to her chest, wanting to kiss the soft flesh under her shirt, but he had to say this first, "I can't be your moment of happiness. I ain't like that; I want to be your happiness."

Carol felt like her heart was going to swell right out of her chest, she tugged on his hair, making him look at her, "You are my happiness, silly boy don't you know I love you?"

Daryl grinned, his lips coming back down to hers, their bodies flush against each other as he ran his hands up her ribs, pulling the shirt with them. He pulled away long enough for her to take off her shirt and throw it to the side, she knew what the panic was, she ran her hands down to her stomach where several faded scars were, "I have them too."

Daryl nodded; sitting back on his heels he tore the shirt off his back. Hoping that she wouldn't pity him. He didn't want her pity, he wanted her love. He had never wanted something so bad in his life. He looked back down at her and watched in stunned silence as she took off her bra letting her breasts spill from the cups.

She took his hands and guided them to the soft flesh. He felt himself go stone hard as he rolled both of her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and he watched as she arched her back, moving more into his touch and he wondered why it had taken him so long to get to this point.

Carol was overwhelmed when his lips found her nipples. The sensations shooting through her as he bite and sucked the most tender of her flesh, her flesh and her heart belonged to him, they had for a long time now. She was panting as he moved his hand down her belly and now she wanted to be naked, naked with him, feeling his skin against hers.

As if he knew what she wanted, he got up never breaking eye contact; he toed off his boots and pushed down his pants and boxers. She shimmed out of hers throwing them to the side, watching him as he drank her in, every inch of her body on display just for him.

Easing back over her, he kissed at her soft skin, mapping it out under his tongue. Carol reached between them, gripping his hard shaft. Daryl whimpered at the touch, now surrendering to her every part of himself. She guided him to her wet core. His eyes were wide as he started to push into her, slowly, watching as her face twisted in pleasure. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, knowing that he did that to her.

He felt her stretch, her walls wrapping around him in a lover's embrace as he finally filled her pushing in just a little, making her feel like she couldn't take all of him. Touching the deepest parts of her, he started to move, slow setting a rhythm as he gritted his teeth to keep from cumming too soon. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him in harder with the soles of her feet.

He grunted at her, increasing his speed. He didn't want to lose control, but the sounds she was making and the urgency his need was growing, he couldn't help himself. He began slamming into her, his balls hitting her ass as he made her, his.

Carol felt the build up and it scared her at first, never in her life had she felt such a desire rip through her. Her body twitched and the next thrust from him sent her over the edge. She screamed biting into his shoulder, panting as her walls squeezed and caressed him.

He roared when his balls tightened, the feeling of her around him, making him cum hard, he marked her, biting into her neck, tasting blood. His woman, his angel, his home, quivering and spent beneath him.

As his cock softened, he kissed at the mark on her neck, "M'sorry."

She smiled at him, "Don't be, I'll wear it proudly."

Daryl smirked at her, "Ya best, let those other fuckers know ya is off the market."

Carol smiled, "You're the only one for me Pookie."

Daryl groaned, flopping on his back, pulling her onto his chest, "Can ya at least pick somethin' besides Pookie?"

Carol giggled playing with his chest hair, "I'll think of something Dixon."

It hit them both then, that every time she called him Dixon and every time he called her woman, they really meant 'I love you'. That night they fell into a restful sleep. They didn't know what tomorrow held for them, but they would face it together and that was all that mattered.

**Thank you for reading…..Review please! Kaye**


End file.
